


Vitamina G

by Marbius



Series: Universo G [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hermaphrodites, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Twincest, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 145,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él sabía que podía pasar, pero embarazarse no era su opción de vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.-Epílogo “In medias res” Despedida, nuevo inicio, sándwiches.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ficción a tal grado que Marbius casi ve elefantes rosas. Casi.

**Epílogo “In medias res”**

—Así que… —Se remolineó con incomodidad en su asiento Gustav. En sus manos, los restos de una servilleta de papel que en la última media hora o incluso más tiempo, había estrujado hasta volver añicos—. Es el fin, no quiero verte más.

                Decirlo en voz alta fue más sencillo de lo que se planteó que sería en un inicio. Dos meses de retrasar su decisión se desbocaron, una vez restado el tiempo que su café tomó en enfriarse, en siete palabras que resumieron la verdad de aquella relación: “No era él, no iban a durar”. Otras siete palabras que su acompañante comprendió sin necesidad de que fueran dichas porque venían casi integradas de manera tácita en las anteriores.

                Asintió con lentitud. Lo veía venir. Decir que no, era engañarse y por encima de todo lo que él aborrecía, se encontraba mentirse a sí mismo. De lo único que pecaba era el haber saboreado su dulce hasta el final, aún a sabiendas de que aquello no tenía el final rosa de cuento de hadas. Tampoco era que lo hubiera pedido; Gustav no era suyo.

Con todo, se lamentó la pérdida. Los chasquidos de su boca fueron la única prueba física visible; bajo la mesa, sus nudillos crujieron conforme los huesos cedían a la presión aplicada. Él los oyó con exquisito placer y Gustav hizo lo propio pensando en pedir la cuenta para de verdad poner punto final a la reunión. Quería irse mientras todo permaneciera lo más quieto posible.

—Así que el niño se decidió por fin –dijo de pronto el hombre mayor. De la cajetilla de cigarros que apenas llegar había dejado sobre la mesa, extrajo uno. Lo encendió en movimientos rápidos que nada estilaban de excesivo amaneramiento para terminar resoplando humo por encima del resto de sus consumiciones. Su café, intacto tanto como el de Gustav, pasó a ser un improvisado cenicero—. Supongo que debo felicitarte por ello, Gus, pero no me salen las grandiosas palabras.

—No hagas esto –susurró el rubio—. Tú sabías en un inicio que esta relación… Que nosotros no íbamos a durar. Georg…

—Él esperó mucho, niño –resopló mandando aros de humo al aire—. No vamos a fingir que no lo veía venir, pero al menos después de seis meses juntos me debes el reprocharte un final decente. Merezco al menos eso.

—No quiero dramas. –Gustav se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—Sólo estamos hablando, ¿Está todo bien con eso? –El menor asintió tras una leve pausa—. Sólo digo que ha tardado mucho en darse cuenta. Años, incluso. No puedo decir que sé mucho al respecto, ni hacer una danza de la felicidad porque al fin se ha decidido, pero sí te deseo suerte.

A Gustav los ojos se le humedecieron un poco. La mano que se encontraba sobre la mesa se cerró en torno a la suya escasos segundos antes de dar un apretón final, una muestra de madurez que el baterista agradeció por encima de todo, y retirarse por última vez.

—La cuenta, por favor –escuchó pedir al mesero.

Los últimos dos minutos en aquella terraza al aire libre dieron fin lo mismo que la relación más larga y más seria en su corta vida: Seis meses. Él mismo lo había dicho, pero lo que se veía venir, Gustav esperaba que durase para toda la vida. Al menos así se sentía su amor por Georg y a juzgar por todo lo acontecido en años de construir una relación, en las dificultades que se les habían presentado en el camino, la espera valdría la pena.

—Vamos. –Alzando la vista, Gustav se encontró con que su acompañante le apartaba la silla y lo instaba a seguirle.

—Tomaré el taxi –dijo el menor tratando de hacer todo aquello más llevadero—. No quiero que sea una molestia.

—Gus, podremos no ser amigos después de esto, pero hoy te voy a llevar a casa.

Gustav dudó un segundo antes de asentir.

 

—Ya llegamos –dijo el hombre mayor apenas las rejas de la casa se colocaron en su visión.

Comprada para los cuatro integrantes de Tokio Hotel por parte de la disquera, la construcción era el espacio necesario que todos ellos necesitaban para no caer en asesinatos ante los más mínimos roces que la convivencia diaria daba. El departamento estaba bien cuando todavía eran adolescentes, pero una vez que los gemelos cumplieron la mayoría de edad y en vista de que el mejor modo de controlarlos era tener un ojo encima de todos ellos, la compra de la casa con sus tres baños y medio, cuatro habitaciones y proporciones decentes, parecía el siguiente paso.

Al menos hasta que la siguiente gira diera comienzo, era el lugar que todos sentían que podían llamar un hogar.

—Gracias –dijo Gustav no muy seguro de cómo proceder. Su mano aferró la manija de la puerta, pero su cuerpo se giró en otra dirección al sentir como el hombre se acercaba con delicadeza.

Nada en sus acciones le hizo temer peligro al baterista. Cuando sus labios se unieron tras unos segundos de hesitación, le pareció tan natural que su mano buscara el rostro de él a tientas para sentir su calor una última vez. Quería recordarlo al menos por lo bueno que tuvieron.

—Ya no somos nada –susurró con un hilo de voz. El rompimiento le pareció entonces tan real; ya era definitivo con todo lo que esas palabras podían significar. Cerró los ojos para un último beso prometiéndose que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad besaría a Georg y después de él no vendría nadie más. Pero hasta entonces, bien podía permitirse una última vez…

—Es decir adiós, niño… —Dijo como últimas palabras antes de que un estruendo se dejase oír contra el costado del vehículo—. ¡Qué demonios…! –Masculló el mayor al ver que la puerta del copiloto se abría con descuido para dar cabida tanto al frescor del exterior, como al brazo de Tom, que con el ceño fruncido, tiraba de Gustav fuera del automóvil.

—Muchas gracias por traer a nuestro ‘niño’ a casa –remedó con el apodo a Gustav, que sonrojado, no supo si la sangre se le agolpó las orejas o en las mejillas—. Estamos muy agradecidos y todo eso, pero ya se ocultó el sol y no nos gusta que ande con cualquiera por ahí. Para ti –miró con firmeza a Gustav— es hora de ducharte, ponerte el pijama e ir a la cama. Y para ti –su mandíbula se tornó rígida al contemplar al desagradable conductor— largo. ¡Largo!

Gustav se contuvo de hacer rodar sus ojos con hastío. –Sí, papá.

—Saluda a Bill de mi parte –se desquitó el hombre—. Adiós, Gus.

Cerró la puerta y en segundos salió de la vida de ambos con un rechinar de llantas que quemó manchas oscuras en el asfalto.

—Por Dios, dime que de verdad has terminado con ese imbécil –dijo Tom con una mueca del más puro fastidio—. No quiero más Bushido del necesario en nuestras vidas.

—Se ha terminado –aseguró Gustav llevándose los dedos a los labios aún húmedos, aún hinchados por un último beso. Su estómago dolió de manera extraña, no muy seguro de la causa—. ¿Georg ya llegó?

—Sí, compañero –respondió el mayor de los gemelos al pasarle un brazo por los hombros a Gustav. Ambos caminaron por el sendero que conducía a la casa en total silencio.

—No le digas a Georg que… Tú sabes. –Resopló—. No es que quiera engañarlo, pero tampoco parece adecuado decirle.

—Entiendo –cabeceó Tom en asentimiento.

Tras una leve pausa, ambos entraron a la casa.

 

Toc-toc. La puerta sonó por segunda vez, en esta ocasión un poco más fuerte y Gustav abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

—Adelante –murmuró con la voz densa por el sueño. Al darse vuelta para ver quién era, encontró que estaba envuelto en una suave manta hasta los hombros y por el aroma que despedía, era Georg quien la había dejado ahí.

—Perdona si te despierto –se disculpó Bill—, pero te has perdido la cena y pensé que tendrías hambre. En brazos, una taza que por los vapores era presumiblemente chocolate y un plato plano con galletas.

—Gracias –agradeció Gustav. Se talló el rostro tratando de despertarse, pero sin mucho éxito. El bostezo que siguió a sus acciones era la prueba que necesitaba para darse cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Apenas llegar a la casa, se había tendido a dormir lo que creía era una siesta antes de la cena y que a juzgar por la escasa luz por la ventana, se tornó en horas de sueño sin fin.

—Voy a dejarte dormir, Gus –se despidió el menor de los gemelos en la puerta. Estaba a punto de cerrar el pomo de la puerta cuando Georg hizo acto de aparición—. No te atrevas a mantenerlo despierto –advirtió al bajista con un tono que se asemejaba al de una madre regañona—, está muy cansado y necesita dormir al menos ocho horas más.

Desde su lugar, Gustav esbozó una sonrisa perezosa que le colgó de los labios y que se ensanchó con ternura cuando Georg se quitó los zapatos y en pasos cortos y veloces dado lo helado del suelo, daba un ligero salto a la cama para quedar uno tendido al lado del otro con sus rostros casi tocándose.

La cercanía le dio confianza al mayor, que tras escasos segundos de escrutinio en los ojos de Gustav, besó sus labios al principio con ternura y después con un poco más de pasión conforme lo tendía en su espalda y posaba su propio peso encima.

—No te imaginas cuánto he esperado para que este momento llegara –balbuceó Gustav al sentir las manos tibias de Georg remover su camiseta. Sus ojos se empañaron incapaces de creer que aquello era el comienzo de lo que venía deseando de años atrás.

Porque desde entonces, Georg era la persona que Gustav más amaba…

Pasar por todo aquello, incluyendo una historia ya contada, un final que al fin estaba al alcance de sus manos y sólo era posible tras todo lo acontecido en meses anteriores.

Terminar su relación con Bushido y empezar una nueva con Georg no era sino el principio de su nueva vida, pero más que nada, mientras se mecían rítmicamente en la pequeña burbuja de calor que hacían a su alrededor, no era sino el epílogo de su sufrimiento.

Ya era hora de vivir el cuento de hadas que tanto merecían desde siempre.

 

—Ughhh –gruñó Gustav con la cabeza dando tumbos.

Un mes después de su rompimiento con Bushido, se encontró extendiendo los brazos en búsqueda de un apoyo por el estrecho pasillo del autobús de la gira, no pudiendo evitar pensar que entre todos los viajes que había tenido con la banda, aquel era definitivamente el peor por una gran diferencia. Su cabeza lo decía a gritos a juzgar por el mareo que se cargaba y su estómago lo afirmaba repetidas veces de la peor manera.

Por eso, tambaleándose rumbo al baño, Gustav no cesaba de maldecir la suerte que le tocaba. Achacaba su malestar matutino a una parada de madrugada en una gasolinera que colindaba entre Alemania y Polonia, pues juraba que los sándwiches de paté con huevo aderezados por su cuenta con mermelada de frambuesa, eran la causa de que de pronto su mundo diera vueltas como loco.

Casi.

De rodillas contra el duro linóleo, dando rienda suelta a sus náuseas y lo que ellas conllevaban como consecuencia, no pudo sino sentir un antojo por repetir dicho platillo.

A las siete de la mañana cualquiera habría de pensar que era asqueroso, pero en vista de que su estómago gruñía con hambre –por no hablar de las amenazas que su intestino grueso hacía en torno a comerse el delgado sino ingería algo lo antes posible- y que sobraba un poco, Gustav se limitó a vomitar todo lo que el cuerpo le pidió para lavarse los dientes e ir a la pequeña cocina.

Una más de las maravillas que el nuevo año traía, aparte del primer aniversario con Georg-un mes de completa felicidad si cabía decir- era la partición de los miembros de la banda en dos autobuses. Ahora que sólo estaban Georg y él sobre el mismo vehículo, no podía sino sentir que vivía una luna de miel sobre ruedas a lo largo de diversos países europeos y que bien podría ser la envidia de una pareja normal de recién casados.

Aún con malestar matutino, aquello no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo.

Convencido entonces de que la vida contaba con un cielo tan azul como el que discurría por la ventanilla, mordisqueó los bordes de su sándwich sin darse cuenta que Georg, pese a su normal personalidad dada a dormir hasta tarde o hasta que requiriera despertar, lo contemplaba con la misma adoración.

Sin mediar palabras porque entre ellos dos un vínculo fuerte existía, se sentaba a su lado tras servirse una taza de café para darle un beso de buenos días que nada tenía que envidiar a los que habitualmente se intercambiaban en cualquier otro momento.

—¿Puedo? –Preguntó el mayor con un ligero puchero señalando el sándwich. Gustav se lo tendió y el bajista le dio una mordidita de la que se arrepintió—. ¡Puaj! Sabe a… —Sacó la lengua con disgusto. Acabó con su café en cuestión de segundos para eliminarse el sabor agridulce de la boca.

—Para mí está bien –olisqueó Gustav el emparedado—, tampoco huele mal.

—Pero sabe a rayos, Gus. Ugh, no me sorprendería si me enfermo del estómago por esa mordida.

—Lo dudo –desdeñó el baterista con un agitar de su mano a pesar de la ligera opresión que sintió en el pecho. Ciertamente del todo bien no podía caer si le había provocado vomitar tan temprano en la mañana, pero su sabor hacía que valiera la pena—. A mí sí me gusta… –habló más para sí que para el bajista, quien decidió que lo suyo era cereal con fruta y leche muy helada. Besó a Gustav una última vez antes de servirse su propio desayuno.

Por eso, no apreció las cejas fruncidas de Gustav quien no muy seguro de qué pensar, dejó su emparedado sobre la mesa para mirarlo con culpa.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Mimir con o sin FL. Dormir, Fifi Lanceau, brócoli.

**Mimir con o sin FL**

—Cinco minutos más… —Murmuró la voz adormilada. Provenía del autobús que Georg y Gustav compartían, específicamente bajo una pila de cobijas y edredones de la litera del bajista, pero quien las decía no era él sino el rubio baterista que se estiraba en lo reducido del espacio y se negaba a salir del tibio lugar que le recordaba al útero materno—. Lo juro, me levanto en cinco minutos –repetía reprimiendo un bostezo para luego cerrar los ojos rendido al cansancio.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? –Preguntaba Georg al tocar su frente con ademán preocupado. Era la cuarta vez en lo que iba de la semana, que Gustav se mostraba reticente a moverse de la cama. Concretamente, a salir del país de los sueños para regresar al que vivían—. Te siento tibio –murmuró poniendo su mejilla contra la del rubio. Rodeándolo con ambos brazos, deseó que no estuvieran a punto de llegar a alguna nueva ciudad. Nada se le antojaba más que meterse bajo las mantas al lado de Gustav. Besarlo o simplemente dormir a su lado era opcional; lo que quería en sí era tiempo de calidad. Lo extrañaba tanto que pese a estar anclados día y noche juntos, lo que deseaba era simplemente su compañía.

—Estoy bien –dijo Gustav. Abrazando a Georg que a fin de cuentas se había colado bajo el tibio barullo de cobijas, apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro—. Es cansancio. Muuucho cansancio –enfatizó usar la nariz para hacerle cosquillas en el pecho a Georg.

—Has estado cansado por semanas –replicó el bajista. Sus manos cerrándose en torno a la figura de Gustav, que usando un simple par de bóxers, se sentía suave al tacto.

Gustav gruñó.

—Por millonésima vez…

—No pasa nada malo, sólo estás cansado –remedó el mayor con una voz que pretendía asemejarse a la del rubio—, lo sé. Ya lo has dicho.

—Entonces dejemos el tema olvidado. Quiero dormir muuucho. –Estrechando el abrazo que mantenían, las piernas de Gustav se entrelazaron con las de Georg en un gesto íntimo que los mantuvo cinco minutos en silencio. Aquel tipo de afecto era el que usualmente tras un día largo, necesitaban. No importaba que la mañana apenas estuviera dando comienzo, puesto que parecía lo correcto.

—Sabes que me preocupo –susurró Georg al cabo de una larga pausa—. Ha sido un tour largo y eso que apenas comienza. ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

—Es estrés –balbuceó Gustav con la voz de quien está a punto de volverse a dormir—. Tal vez necesite tomar vitaminas o algo así. Ugh, es que estoy tan cansado. Quisiera poder quedarme aquí escondido por un par de días para recuperarme.

—David se volvería loco –rió Georg ante la idea de su pobre manager mesándose el pelo con desesperación—. Yo me volvería loco soportando a los gemelos y sus estúpidas discusiones de quién no ha cerrado la pasta de dientes en la mañana. O de quién no ha dejado sus calzoncillos sucios en el cesto de ropa por lavar…

—Oh Diosss… —Gruñó Gustav al recordar aquella pelea—. ¿Recuerdas cuando…?

Lo que fuera que Georg tuviese que recordar, Gustav nunca lo dijo. Un brusco frenazo los tuvo atentos a los ruidos del exterior: Un sinfín de automóviles, voces, pasos y la voz de Bill que se elevaba por encima del barullo.

—Llegamos –dijo Georg al apoyarse sobre su codo y prepararse mentalmente para el día ajetreado que les esperaba.

—¡Nooo! –Se quejó Gustav. Hundiendo el rostro bajo la almohada, deseó morir en aquel instante. Sentía una deuda de vida o muerte con las horas de sueño que le debía a la vida. Lo único que deseaba era dormir hasta el fin del mundo o que el dolor de espalda lo matase por tanto estar acostado. Lo que llegara primero, no le importaba mientras pudiera permanecer con los ojos cerrado y tibio bajo las mantas.

—¡Buenos días! –Llamó Bill a la puerta sin importarle el seguro. Su cabello, ya alzado y listo para cualquier fotógrafo que se le cruzara enfrente, cruzó el umbral rozando el marco.

—Tocar la puerta es de buena educación –señaló Georg al ver que tanto Bill como Tom entraban sin molestarse en parecer un poco avergonzados al hecho de que interrumpían un momento de pareja.

—Lo que sea –gruñó Bill al enfilar directo a la cafetera—. Genial –murmuró para sí—, ustedes sí tienen café. Muero por una taza.

—Bill, hasta donde yo sé, el autobús de ustedes también tiene cafetera. –Georg le quitó la taza que el menor de los gemelos ya se llevaba a los labios—. Ve a beber allá en lugar de tomarte el nuestro. Chú, chú –le ahuyentó como a una mascota indeseada.

—Ugh, vamos. Es una taza –rebatió Bill con manotazos.

Desde su sitio, aún en la puerta, Tom se contuvo de exhalar con hastío. Cierto, tenían la misma cafetera, pero ponerla en funcionamiento rompía la armonía entre ambos gemelos. Tomar el café no era el problema, sino rellenar el depósito cuando se acababa. Siempre, sin excepción a la regla pese a las muchas promesas de no volver a empezar con el círculo vicioso, terminaban discutiendo de quién había sido el ‘último idiota desconsiderado’ que no había hecho más.

Tratando de ignorar la infantil lucha que mantenían Bill y Georg, barrió alrededor con la mirada tratando de encontrar rastro de Gustav por algún lado. Ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana y aunque tenían una hora antes de que un automóvil los recogiera para ir a una televisora, no sería nada bueno si el baterista seguía dormido. Aunque la nena de la banda era Bill, incluso Gustav pasaba su buena media hora frente al espejo arreglando su inexistente flequillo una y otra vez.

Pasando de aquel par que ya llegaba a los gritos por algo tan ridículo como si era lejos o no ir al otro autobús por café, enfiló por el pasillo que conectaba el área común con las literas para encontrar un pie descalzo que sobresalía de una de las camas inferiores. Arqueando una ceja y con pasos ligeros, caminó hasta dar con la cortinilla abierta y Gustav dormido con la boca abierta.

Tom se la pensó de ir por la cámara e inmortalizar a Gustav con un ligero río de baba corriendo por la almohada pero se contuvo al ver que más que dormir en paz, parecía muerto.

—Gus –le llamó al arrodillarse a un costado de la cama y sacudirlo un poco por el hombro. Usualmente, aquel simple contacto bastaba para tenerlo alerta, gruñón y todo, pero listo para la acción. En su lugar, obtuvo un quejido que competía con el de un animal agonizante. Unas manos que batían el aire y un sonoro ronquido que le aligeraba en parte la piedra de preocupación que de la nada notó cerca del pecho.

—Quiero dormir –susurró Gustav a nadie en especial.

—¿Te sientes bien? -Preguntó Tom mordiéndose el labio inferior. El ceño fruncido de Gustav dejó entrever que la pregunta era molesta y laceraba en alguna herida porque la desdeñaba con la culpa de quien sabe que las cosas no van bien pero prefieren ignorarla—. Te ves verde.

—¿Verde? –El baterista abrió un ojo a la molesta luz del día para taparse el rostro con un brazo—. ¿Verde, Tom? ¿Qué maldito color es ese? ¿De qué hablas? –Rodó sobre su costado dando la espalda al mayor de los gemelos que se limitó a mirarlo con una expresión un tanto ofendida—. Lo siento –murmuró Gustav aún dando la espalda—, no me siento nada bien hoy.

—¿Mal de qué tipo? –Cuestionó Tom. Si Gustav decía estar enfermo, eso tenía que ser. El baterista nunca mentía en esos asuntos como él, su gemelo o incluso Georg cuando no querían trabajar. El rubio era más de aguantarse que de quejarse; que ya lo hiciera era más señal de que algo andaba mal con él, que de los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis anunciando el fin del mundo. Si Gustav estaba en agotamiento total como aparentaba, era hora de que Jost les diera vacaciones de un mes sin excusa ni pretexto.

—No mal, sólo… Suspiró profundo –No bien. Como si tuviera resaca, me estuviera dando gripe y aparte fuera Bill… —Gustav miró por encima de su hombro a la expresión de total desconcierto que Tom tenía—. Ya sabes, perezoso en extremo. Oh Dios, sólo quiero dormir.

—David estará aquí en menos de… —Tom consultó la hora en un reloj despertador que asomaba su brillo neón por debajo de una pila de playeras sucias— cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Nadie me va a sacar de la cama. Ni David –agregó con un cierto tono de rebeldía—. Nadie. Quiero ver que lo intenten. Besad mi trasero, idiotas, que hoy me quedo en cama. –Y con eso se acomodó una vez más bajo los cobertores y cerró los ojos.

—Ok, si tú dices. –Tom se levantó y se sacudió el trasero—. Cuando David venga con su cara de ‘me-va-a-dar-una-embolia-de-la-histeria’ y te grite, no me digas que no te lo advertí. –Escuchó un sofocado “Lo que sea” y enfiló por donde vino—. Al menos antes de que venga, vamos a comer esas donas que Bill compró de contrabando antes de que cambiáramos de país.

—¿Donas? –Gustav alzó la cabeza despeinada de su lugar—. ¿Qué donas? –Su boca comenzó a salivar ante la idea de algo dulce y su estómago asintió con aprobación en un gruñido.

Jost los tenía a dieta. O al menos a una dieta saludable. “Los tabloides siempre hablan mierdas de que ustedes sólo comen comida rápida así que no quiero crear una mala imagen de la que nos tengamos que arrepentir” había dicho con un tono serio que no dejaba lugar a dudas de sus intenciones: No comida chatarra ante ninguna cámara y eso incluía comprarla, consumirla o promover su consumo. Ridículo como era, resultó al final tan divertido conseguirla a escondidas como consumirla con más gozo cuando la tenían.

—Sip, donas… —Las comisuras de los labios de Tom se alzaron en una semi sonrisa—. Pero en vista de que quieres dormir toda la mañana…—Empezó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Y un cuerno! –Farfulló el baterista al tirar las mantas al suelo y con prisa enfilar rumbo a la cocina lo más rápido que podía tratando de no parecer que corría.

—¡… También tienen café en su autobús! –Exclamaba un airado Georg. La pelea que no disminuía de intensidad seguía en el estrecho espacio de la cocina mientras sujetaba a Bill por la zona del estómago y con cada apretón intentaba hacerle escupir lo bebido.

—¡Es una taza! ¡Una taza! –Peleaba Bill por su lado tratando de zafarse del agarre.

Gustav, que los vio apenas entró a la cocina, decidió ignorar lo que pasaba en cuanto el aroma de las donas se hizo presente en su nariz. Tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa que usaban para comer, abrió la bolsa para encontrar que a pesar del aspecto procesado y la poca fiabilidad de que fueran recién salidas del horno de alguna panadería tradicional, quería comerlas. Tomando una que parecía de chocolate con chispas multicolores, le dio una mordida que acabó con la mitad de su tamaño.

—Hmmm… —Saboreó con placer al probar el sabor, chocolate, sí, contra sus papilas gustativas. Cerró los ojos al dar otro mordisco y lamer sus dedos porque la dona se ha terminado. Sin pensarlo, tomó otra de la bolsa, esta vez una cubierta en azúcar y tras darle una mordida y debatirse de coger una más, la agarró y también la mordió. Esta es rellena con crema de babara que usualmente le empalaga, pero que en ese momento parece lo más acorde a su apetito—. Delicioso –murmura para sí con la boca llena y la barbilla repleta de manchas.

Su estómago parece aplacarse, pero de algún modo hay un poco de remordimiento en su conciencia mientras piensa que no le importaría dejar a los demás sin donas mientras se las pudiera comer. Desechando aquello tan egoísta de la cabeza, Gustav alcanzó una taza de café olvidada sobre la mesa que tras probar y agregar tres cucharadas repletas de azúcar, tragó de jalón.

—Gus, tú… ¿Te has comido todas las donas? –Ese es Tom, que tras ir al baño y regresar, encontró un cuadro de broma: Bill y Georg despeinados y aún discutiendo mientras Gustav se atiborraba con las donas y sacudía la bolsa contra la boca para atrapar los últimos desechos.

—¡¿Se comió qué?! ¡Ahora ya no quiero café! –Estalló Bill con los brazos arriba y Georg sosteniéndolo como si pareciera dispuesto a hacerle alguna llave de lucha libre—. Tienen que estar de broma. Ustedes tres –agregó con una patada a la espinilla de Georg que aún no lo soltaba.

Desde su sitio, Gustav no pudo evitar sentir un placer malsano al darse cuenta de que sí, estaba mal haberse comido la ración de los demás pero igual no tomar mucha importancia. En su lugar, el remordimiento fue sustraído de su usual mente para dar cabida al antojo que le decía que las donas y la mayonesa hacían una combinación tan deliciosa como para infartarse.

… Infartarse igual que Jost, que entraba por la puerta y al ver el cuadro entero, se agarraba la camiseta por encima del pecho con una mano y se iba para atrás, directo al suelo…

 

—Extrañaba esto –jadeó Georg al oído de Gustav mientras embestía con fuerza en su cuerpo.

La usual respuesta de Gustav solía ser ‘pero si lo hicimos anoche… Dos veces’ acompañada de un mordisco en el hombro, un rotar de sus caderas o un beso casto sobre los labios de su amante. Era su manera de parecer escandalizado ante el hecho de que lo hacían como conejos en época de apareamiento. En su lugar, bostezó con la boca amplia y abrió un poco más las piernas.

Estaba muerto o lo que era el equivalente a ello en esos días: Dormido. Semi dormido, que dormirse sería aniquilar el ego de Georg hasta hacer de él cenizas. Su piloto automático al menos servía y mientras gemía la cantaleta de ‘Sí, sí, más, duro, oh Dios... No pares’ oscilaba entre entrar al país de los sueños o venirse de una buena vez.

La prueba de que disfrutaba estar con Georg estaba justo entre sus piernas, duro y clamando por correrse, pero el resto de su cuerpo pedía un tipo diferente de atención algo más como dormir abrazados, dormir con las piernas entrelazadas, dormir cubiertos por tres mantas y desnudos; oh diablos, sólo dormir.

Un poco más y dormiría, el pensamiento lo consolaba, pero hasta entonces…

Gustav aceptó con agrado las rápidas embestidas que en segundos lo tuvieron extasiado. La garganta seca y el cuerpo tenso amontonando toda gama de sensaciones en la zona de la entrepierna. Georg susurrando palabras dulces a su oído mientras se venía perdiendo la coordinación y los sentidos. Con todo, sin perder cuidado de Gustav, del cual tomó cuidado con sus manos y en segundos lo hizo alcanzar el orgasmo.

—Sé que siempre lo digo, pero esto ha sido genial –exhaló con pesadez al salir de su cuerpo y buscar sus labios para un beso profundo. Apenas presionó contra su boca y se encontró con una laxitud total—. ¿Gus? –Con la mano tanteó el contorno del rostro del baterista para encontrar que estaba profundamente dormido—. Tienes que estar bromeando, Schäfer –dijo tratando de no sonar molesto pero sin poder evitar dejar salir su descontento en ello.

Últimamente Gustav estaba siempre cansado. Con siempre, refiriéndose a siempre en un alarmante 24/7. Lo que al principio parecía un odio a despertarse de madrugada y no empezar un día plagado con un itinerario monstruoso –anda, algo de lo que todos habían aquejado excepto él-, dio pie a pereza en la tarde, irse a dormir a las ocho en punto o antes si el sol se ocultaba temprano. También a renegar de hacer más allá de lo necesario, acarreando un par de disputas poco amistosas en lo que se refería a las prácticas o pruebas de instrumentos antes de los conciertos. Georg no iba a reclamarle un par de semanas de flojera a Gustav siendo que en todos esos años era la primera vez que pasaba algo parecido, pero eso no restaba nada a la preocupación que era conforme pasaban los días, una espina que laceraba un poquito más en el pecho.

Tratando de desechar cualquier mal pensamiento al respecto porque la idea de que Gustav no estuviera bien lo aterraba, acomodó el interior de la litera de tal modo que ambos pudieran encontrar un acomodo libre para dormir juntos sin darse un puñetazo por accidente a la mitad de un sueño. Apoyando la cabeza del rubio sobre su hombro y rodeando su cintura con un brazo y una pierna, tardó más de lo normal en caer dormido al repetirse una y otra vez que lo normal habría sido que Gustav se despertase al moverlo y no que sólo se hubiera acomodado mejor.

Tragando la angustia con un sonoro ruido de deglución, al final besó la sien de Gustav y cayó en un intranquilo sueño.

 

—… Así que finales de marzo o principios de abril. ¿Qué os parece? –Divulgó la conductora del programa, una rubia de labios y pechos falsos que con todo era bonita, directo a las cámaras. Su voz más dulce que comer caramelos, malvaviscos y melcochas en una tarde de verano—. Creo que en casa todas las chicas ya deben estar ahorrando por la versión deluxe. ¿No es maravilloso? –Sonrió directo en cada pantalla de Francia al decirlo.

—Seh, bueno, hemos trabajado mucho en el nuevo disco. –Bill ladeó el rostro directo a la cámara más cercana—. Esperamos que les guste.

—La espera ciertamente valdrá la pena –asintió la mujer—. Ahora, chicos, porque no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad de preguntar siendo que están aquí en mi poder… —Su risa, algo cercana al cascabeleo histérico de una serpiente antes de atacar resonando en cada lente, aumentando de volumen—. ¿Qué tal con su vida amorosa? ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que alguno de ustedes tiene novia? Pregunto porque una nunca sabe… ¿O no, chicas? –El griterío del foro subió a niveles inaudibles y la concurrencia se descontroló un poco más de lo previsto antes de poder regresar a su estado anterior.

Tom se repatingó en el asiento haciendo gala de su mejor repertorio de historias de groupies y aventuras de una noche que prefería mantener hasta los treinta o hasta que la impotencia llegara. La pierna derecha saltando con nerviosismo, pero él manteniendo las tablas indicadas: Lucir presumido, ser un galán, de ser posible, exagerar en lo creíble. Aquello le salía a la perfección tras años de práctica.

La conductora sin embargo no dejó el tema escaparse. Encarando a Bill y con micrófono en mano, casi se lo metió por la boca al repetir la pregunta y recibir su clásico ‘espero el verdadero amor’ que en lo personal le parecía cursi para un chico como el que tenía de frente. Su contrato la controlaba formal en ello, ser la conductora de un programa focalizado en criaturas de quince años y se mantenía en ello sonriendo con la respuesta pero incrédula de lo que oía. Ser marioneta de la televisora era su propio papel, lo que no le restaba IQ en lo referente a no tragarse las patrañas de la gente que entrevistaba.

Sin embargo, una cosa era lo que ella pensaba y otra la que decía en cámara. Conteniéndose de decir algo ácido so pena de la reprimenda de los productores del programa, continuó preguntando, primero a Georg que denegó y luego a Gustav que…

—Gusss –sisearon todos a pantalla nacional francesa en tiempo real para hacer que Gustav abriera los ojos con sorpresa y mirara las cámaras con total desconcierto.

—Vaya –murmuró la conductora al darse cuenta que el baterista de la banda que entrevistaba se había quedado dormido en horario estelar nocturno. Sin tomárselo personal, consciente con todo de que aquello era un negocio para ellos y para ella, repitió la pregunta eludiendo el hecho de que cinco segundos antes estaba dormido y casi roncando—. ¿Y bien, alguna chica o relación en puerta? De ser sí la respuesta, sería una exclusiva que podría conmocionar a las fans aquí presentes. ¡Chicas en casa, crucen los dedos!

Un griterío se dejó escuchar por el set de grabación y con ojos pesados y mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, Gustav denegó.

—Tal como lo han escuchado en nuestro programa, los cuatro chicos de Tokio Hotel siguen solteros y disponibles –guiñó a la cámara señalizada como tres antes de proseguir—. Queda agradecerles por haber estado hoy aquí y les deseamos suerte en el concierto de mañana por la noche en la arena de nuestra ciudad. Para quien desea adquirir boletos, nuestra televisora cuenta con diez pases dobles a regalar a quien llame y diga…

 

—¿Qué mierda fue esa? –Espetó Jost apenas salieron del set de grabación. La bronca parecía dirigida a todos, pero sus ojos se clavaron como dagas en Gustav apenas dieron un paso fuera del escenario.

—Me quedé dormido –dijo Gustav como si aquello fuera de lo más normal y ya hubiera pasado antes. Sobre todo su rostro una sombra de vergüenza que el tono calmado de su voz no ocultaba, pero al menos atenuaba—. Lo siento.

—¿Lo siento? ¡¿Lo siento?! ¡Te dormiste ante más de un millón de espectadores! –Replicó casi a voz de grito. Un par de técnicos de iluminación que pasaban por ahí, al parecer a su hora de la comida, voltearon la cabeza para descubrir la procedencia de los gritos. Aquello era una televisora, era normal, con todo que no quitaba vender algún trapo sucio a las revistas de chismes. Mantener los oídos alertas era lucrativo si reconocías rostros y asuntos—. En el autobús hablaremos –sentenció fríamente al escoltarlos directo al vehículo.

—Dave, no fue para tanto –trató de aligerar el ambiente Tom—. Esa mujer puede hacer dormir a cualquiera con esa manera cursi que tiene de tratar a todos en su programa.

—¡Ella es Fifi Lanceau! ¡Es su programa, es la estrella del canal! Demonios, si ella te quiere hablar como perro, te tienes que dejar. ¡Es Fifi! –Estalló de nuevo Jost.

Ante aquello, todos se callaron. Sí, Fifi Lanceau resultaba ser algo parecido a una estrella de la pantalla chica. No muy conocida fuera del ámbito juvenil, pero para las masas entre doce y veinte años, era la diosa del entretenimiento. Que a Fifi le gustase Tokio Hotel ya era algo de que estar agradecidos; quedarse dormidos en su programa era impensable. Una blasfemia. Saquen las cruces y los clavos que eso apenas es el mínimo castigo por recibir.

—Dije que lo siento –repitió Gustav al ver que a Jost intentaba calmarse. Tratar de controlar una banda de cuatro revoltosos jóvenes no era fácil y el hombre hacía su mejor intento al masajear el puente de su nariz entre dos dedos y permanecer abierto a todo lo que se le viniera encima como avalancha de nieve—. No volverá a pasar. Jamás –aseveró con seriedad.

—Eso espero, Gustav, eso espero… —Enfilando rumbo al autobús, el trayecto mudo por parte de los cinco. En el aire, flotando la certeza de que aunque eso no pasara de nuevo, algo peor podría ocupar su lugar.

 

—Nenaza –saboreó Tom la palabra al ver que Georg hacía muecas.

Sentados en la sala multimedia del autobús de Gustav y Georg y con Bill dormido en su litera de horas atrás, los tres miembros restantes de la banda pasaban una noche como pocas en el mes. Compitiendo por turnos, probaban la nueva consola de videojuegos que habían adquirido y le sacaban toda la ventaja con cinco juegos nuevos, todos de competencias.

Tom llevaba la ventaja por poco, pero el ego del mayor de los gemelos más bien parecía indicar que pateaba traseros a diestra y siniestra en lugar de llevar una victoria que era producto más de la suerte que de las habilidades. En un juego de carreras, sacaba la lengua por un costado de la boca intentando con toda su concentración no salirse de la pista y fallando al estrellarse contra un muro de contención repleto de grafitos.

—¡Quién es la nenaza ahora, Kaulitz! –Se burlaba Georg al rebasarlo y acelerar al ver que Tom debía soportar diez segundos de penalización por haberse llevado uno de los técnicos del auto entre las llantas.

—¡Demonios, el peatón estaba por toda la acera, era imposible no arrollarlo! –Alegaba el mayor de los gemelos al control, al televisor y a la consola de una misma vez—. ¡No es justo!

—Claro que sí. Gané –canturreó el bajista al llegar a la línea de meta y observar en la pantalla el rubio conductor que había elegido, salir de su Mercedes Benz y recibir una especie de corona en manos de una chica curvilínea en bikini—. Estos juegos de verdad que se lo toman real –murmuró para sí mismo al ponerse de pie y estirarse mientras pateaba el cojín en el que estaba sentado—. Mierda, voy al baño.

—Georg –se quejó Tom, en el tono de sus palabras un golpe de patetismo—, quiero el segundo round. Esa penalización fue injusta y lo sabes. Ven para que te gane y estaremos en paz.

—Mal perdedor –se talló las sienes Georg al decirlo—. Juega con Gus, yo tengo que ir al baño a orinar o me haré en los pantalones –con ello, salió de la habitación.

Resignado a una ronda sin nada de especial dado que Gustav era bueno jugando pero no muy dado a presumirlo, Tom se giró para encarar al baterista y encontrarlo…

—¿Qué es eso…? –Preguntó incapaz de creer que llevaba una hora jugando sin haber notado la asquerosa escena que se presentaba a sus espaldas. Desde lejos tenía que apreciarse con las extrañas mezclas.

Recostado a lo largo ya ancho del sillón de la estancia, estaba Gustav con un tazón que contenía helado de limón, palomitas de maíz extra mantequilla, mostaza y…

—¿Brócoli? Puagh. –Asqueado, Tom se volteó para evitar seguir viendo aquella cochinada subir a la boca de Gustav en abundantes cucharadas—. ¡Gus, eso es asqueroso! En serio, ¿Brócoli? Lo demás lo entiendo, creo –musitó—, ¿Pero brócoli?

—Ok, punto entendido. No me importa, Tom.

—Pero Gus –chilló Tom como niño pequeño al sentarse enseguida de su amigo y mirar con detenimiento los contenidos del tazón. Por los decibeles de su chillido y el quiebre de su voz al decirlo, parecía que era él el que se lo tenía que comer bajo la premisa ‘Come para que crezcas mucho’.

—No me importa. Guárdatelo. De todos modos sabe bien –dijo en un intento de que lo que comía pareciera más… Bueno, comestible, pero Tom desistió de una tentativa probada apenas vio que se aproximaba con escalofriante prontitud.

—No, eso guárdatelo tú. Oh, me voy a enfermar del estómago con sólo verte.

—No me importa –repitió por tercera vez Gustav, en esta ocasión tarareando las palabras con despreocupación.

—Georg no te va a querer besar después de eso –puntualizó Tom al cerrar la discusión y retornar al control del videojuego.

—¿Por qué? –Preguntó el bajista al entrar en la habitación. Evidente relax al desahogar la vejiga minutos antes. Miró alrededor esperando que la respuesta saltara y lo golpeara con su obviedad—. ¿Chicos?

—Mira a Gustav –gruñó Tom.

Georg lo hizo y soltó un ‘awww’ tan largo que el mayor de los gemelos lamentó haber dicho lo anterior; aquel par se podían pasar horas entre arrumacos si se les dejaba. Él era abierto a que dos de sus más grandes amigos eran pareja, perfecto, no tenía nada contra los gays, pero de eso a dejar una noche de chicos para pasar a ser el tercio incómodo, ya no le gustaba…

—Ya, déjenlo. Me voy a ir a dormir.

—¿No quieres que siga pateando tu trasero, huh? –Dijo Georg al sentarse a los pies de Gustav y acomodarse a sus anchas.

—Toma –respondió Tom al sacarle el dedo medio y salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué le pasa? –Gustav se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Georg.

—Brócoli, creo…

—¿Brócoli?

—Yep.

Silencio total.

 

Tanteando a oscuras por el muro, Tom se dio un golpe en el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo. Maldiciendo la puñetera suerte y a Georg por dejar el estuche de su bajo como si alguien no fuera a andar a oscuras en la madrugada un día cualquiera, logró dar con el control de la luz.

Accionándolo, se talló un par de segundos los ojos para entender cuáles eran sus razones para haberse quedado en el autobús de sus compañeros de banda. Recordaba el juego, el horroroso tazón y haber ido a la cocina… No, haber caído como muerto en una de las literas libres.

El temblor del suelo y la dificultad que tenía para caminar sin sentir las piernas de gelatina eran prueba inequívoca de que estaban ya en movimiento. Tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para regresar a su propio autobús y recibir un par de gritos por parte de Bill que le reclamaría desaparecer sin avisar.

Decidido a que el destino era el destino, enfiló rumbo al sanitario para orinar y volver a la cama. Los pies descalzos se le congelaban bajo los calcetines y de puntas y sin hacer ruido se acercó al baño para quedarse estático en su sitio al identificar los extraños ruidos que lo habían despertado minutos antes como la cadena al correr y arcadas.

La puerta entornada le dio valor de acercarse; la luz que salía por los resquicios contribuyó a la mano temblorosa que empujó la madera…

 

—Me lleva –barbotó Gustav al apoyarse en un brazo y con el otro arañar el papel del baño hasta conseguir un poco. Roto en trozos irregulares, sirvió para limpiarle el vómito que le escurría por la comisura de la boca—. Dios, qué asco –murmuró para sí al darse cuenta de que lo comido apenas unas horas antes, flotaba irreconocible en el inodoro ostentando un extraño color que no conocía.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas para no volver a vomitar, bajó la tapa para presionar la palanca una vez más y eliminar los rastros de evidencia. El ruido le revolvió el estómago una vez más, pero se trató de tranquilizar al respecto ignorando lo mejor posible eso y el aroma que impregnaba la pequeña habitación.

Aún de rodillas, se masajeó el estómago un par de veces antes de contener el aliento y saltar asustado ante la figura rígida que desde la puerta lo miraba con ojos grandes y boca abierta.

—Tom –dijo más por decir algo que realmente por llamarlo. En su tono, ni reproche de haberse encontrado sorprendido o queja de que el mayor de los gemelos no hubiera tocado a la puerta antes.

—Huele horrible aquí –arrugó la nariz Tom.

—Oh, no lo había notado –ironizó el baterista—. L-largo… —Tartamudeó antes de inclinarse de nuevo sobre el retrete y vomitar un poco más. Esta vez un poco de saliva y agua que había bebido antes para eliminar el amargo regusto del vómito.

Abrazando la taza del baño, se sintió miserable como pocas veces en la vida mientras expulsaba lo que parecían ser sus vísceras en vista de que ya no le quedaba nada ni sólido ni líquido dentro del cuerpo. Al menos eso creía, que según calculaba, tenía ya más de una hora en el baño. La idea le produjo ganas de llorar ante lo patético que debía lucir aferrando la porcelana del retrete como si se le fuera la vida en ello, pero con la incontenible náusea que lo acogía, no veía otro curso de acción viable.

Menos poder evitarlo cuando Tom se arrodillaba a su lado y con una mano temblorosa, le sobaba la espalda. De sus labios saliendo palabras de aliento que le relajaban mientras vomitaba por última vez y dejaba salir al fin un par de lágrimas perdidas que limpió con el dorso de la mano apenas sintió en el borde de los ojos. Amablemente, Tom eludió ver aquello y tras volver a tirar de la palanca, ayudó a Gustav a ponerse de pie con mucho cuidado.

—¿Quieres que llame a Georg? –Preguntó solícito de si era al bajista a quien Gustav necesitaba. Manchado con un poco de vómito y sudoroso con el rostro rojo, el rubio lucía que daba lástima.

Gustav denegó con movimientos cortos y apresurados—. No. Es muy temprano y no quiero, ¡Ough! Molestarlo –se excusó al esbozar una mueca de dolor y golpear el muro con su cuerpo—. Me siento mareado.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que…? –Empezó de nuevo Tom antes de verse interrumpido con brusquedad.

—¡No, diablos, no! –Gustav resopló aire con remordimientos por su ex abrupto. No era culpa de Tom. El mayor de los gemelos no sabía que Gustav tenía así al menos dos semanas o quizá más. No todas las madrugadas depositando el estómago en el baño, pero al menos más de un par de veces sí—. Lo siento. Es que no me siento bien… —Se acercó al lavabo para abrir las llaves y hundir bajo el agua las manos temblorosas—. Quiero irme a la cama.

Atento a las reacciones de Tom, lo siguió con la vista por el espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes dos veces para eliminar el amargo sabor y se mojaba el rostro repetidas veces.

—Tom…

—Hum…

—En serio lo siento.

Tom ignoró las disculpas. No estaba molesto, estaba preocupado. Que Gustav no quisiera despertar a Georg no indicaba mucho desde que las personalidades de sus dos amigos, más la del baterista, eran tan independientes, pero… Algo le decía que las cosas no estaban tan bien como quería aparentar. Si Gustav estaba enfermo, debían de preocuparse todos. Empezando por Georg. Era tanto su derecho como su obligación el estar enterado.

Recordando incluso las palabras de bajista y recopilando lo que en último mes había visto, frunció el ceño. El cansancio que no se iba, el exceso de sueño y ahora el vómito a altas horas de la madrugada. De seguro nada de eso era sano; no era necesario ser doctor certificado para saberlo. Ser el guitarrista de una banda no lo volvía un idiota ante señales tan obvias de enfermedad.

—No es nada –dijo Gustav al darse cuenta desde su sitio, lo que Tom pensaba—. Nada –reiteró secándose las manos con una toalla.

—¿Seguro? –Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Tom no parecía convencido en lo más mínimo. Gustav mismo se delataba retorciendo la tela en sus manos como niño culpable. Tenía el mismo rostro que pone una criatura cuando afirma haberse comido todas las coles de Bruselas del plato y en realidad se lo ha dado al perro a escondidas.

—No me molestes, Kaulitz –alzó un dedo Gustav con advertencia. Más que seguro de sus palabras, eludía la verdad con una pobre máscara de indignación—. Uf, por supuesto que estoy bien. Fue lo que cené. –Se felicitó mentalmente por aquella grandiosa mentira. Desde su sitio, Tom recordaba el brócoli y se estremecía asqueado.

—Ugh, eso lo explica todo.

—Y tú exagerando –bufó Gustav para dar énfasis a lo que decía. Dejando la toalla en su sitio, procedió a girarse y encarar de frente a los ojos, a Tom. Su mirada tan sincera, que semanas después y una vez descubierto el enorme misterio que ocultaba, Tom recordaría por lo honesta que parecía. Hasta entonces, el mayor de los gemelos acusaría al brócoli—. Vamos a dormir.

—Sí. –Dejando espacio por la puerta, Tom dejó salir a Gustav y lo siguió con los ojos hasta verlo entrar en la litera que compartía con Georg.

Suspiró. Asqueroso brócoli. Puaj.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Primeras advertencias. Twin-Time, McDonald’s, frambuesa.

**Primeras advertencias**

_—Niño –murmura Bushido contra los labios de Gustav que sonríe molesto. Odia ser llamado así, pero de boca del hombre mayor, le parece un gesto íntimo, casi enternecedor. Con todo, debido a su orgullo, al menos debe respingar. Tiene más de veinte años y se debe hacer respetar ante las bromas. Incluso ante las torcidas palabras de amor._

_—Tsk, no me llames así._

_Abriendo las piernas ante los dedos que tantean por entre la zona donde sus muslos colindan, sisea al segundo siguiente cuando el habitual ardor de ser penetrado se hace presente. Dos dedos a la vez, apenas húmedos con sudor y ya lo tiene exánime bajo su peso. Antes de Bushido, cualquier experiencia anterior con el mismo sexo era dada al fracaso; con el hombre mayor es simple lujuria. Es placer puro. Gustav se deja hacer y consiente cada pequeña cosa que le hace a su cuerpo porque el resultado siempre es un orgasmo más allá de lo imaginable._

_—Niño, niño… Niño bonito –continúa Bushido entre mordiscos a la zona de su cuello. Gustav arquea las caderas por un roce más cercano. Su respiración se vuelve más profunda y pierde de todo el aliento cuando Bushido busca sus labios y lo besa con pasión tomando en su totalidad, el aire de sus pulmones._

_Mmmgh-Ah –articula con suma dificultad. Apenas registra la punta roma de su pene que se coloca entre la hendidura de su cuerpo y empuja en una simple estocada que lo tiene viendo estrellas. Ve el universo cayendo a su alrededor y piensa en Georg; gime el nombre de Bushido mientras se viene…_

 

Gimiendo, Gustav rodó fuera del abrazo íntimo que mantenía con Georg. Librándose de sus brazos, experimentó el crudo frío que había en la habitación al tocar el suelo con ambos pies descalzos y correr rumbo al baño por la náusea que lo acosaba a horas tan tempranas.

Luego del sueño que tuvo, sintió que era el castigo justo. Bushido ya no está más en su vida y pertenece al pasado como el final definitivo de una vida anterior ahora que su futuro se vislumbra al lado de Georg. Para colmo, mientras se arrodilla en el tapetillo que está frente al retrete, comprueba que tiene una erección y que si no se ha corrido como en su sueño es porque el destino es una perra en su periodo. De cualquier modo, no hace nada por solucionar su problema mientras vomita y se aferra a lo que puede.

 

Media hora después y Gustav sigue en el sanitario.

—Ay no… Detente, detente –imploró Gustav al cielo ante la náusea que no cedía. Sintiendo el estómago retorcerse en su sitio, estrujó los bordes de la taza de baño y vomitó de nuevo probando el amargo regusto que ya no creía poderse sacar jamás de la boca por mucha pasta de dientes que usara.

Un mes completo desde ‘el fatal brócoli’ que era como solía llamar a su malestar matutino, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, Gustav sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que algo más estaba involucrado. El problema, era que no quería saberlo. Prefería cortarse ambas manos antes que por voluntad propia descubrir que podía estar enfermo de muerte con algo como cáncer o algo incurable que entrara en la categoría de ‘disfrutar los últimos seis meses de vida porque no hay más’. Evadir la realidad no era una actitud que precisamente encajara en su personalidad pero asustado como estaba ante el ininterrumpido vómito de cada mañana, prefería darle la espalda al terror que enfrentarlo de frente. Se le encogían los testículos ante la mera idea de ir al doctor. De momento, huir era lo correcto.

—¿Gus? –Un suave tocar en el puerta del baño y Gustav se puso de pie usando toda la entereza que le quedaba. Era Georg. Georg no lo debía ver así, no podía… —Estamos por llegar.

—O-ok –tartamudea Gustav al limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano y esperar a que las pisadas se alejen un poco antes de tirar de la cadena. Se giró el espejo para contemplarse con un gesto de infinita compasión y disgusto. Su usual cara sonrosada lucía pálida y ojerosa. Las pupilas dilatas y los ojos hundidos no contribuían ni un poco a fingir que podía ser cualquier otra cosa; la resaca estaba descartada. Tampoco los labios resecos y amoratados ayudaban. Lucía… —Jodido, mierda –concluyó el baterista sacando el cepillo de dientes del estante y poniendo pasta mentolada encima.

Un mes de lo mismo lo tenía asqueado. Al paso que iba se convertiría en el primer bulímico por causas naturales y no por deseos estéticos.

Resignado a ello, se comenzó a lavar los dientes muy despacio.

 

Con el itinerario que se cargaban a cuestas, no era de sorprender que Gustav se hubiera salido con la suya al evitar que todos en la banda no descubrieran su secreto. O al menos casi todos…

Tom, iPod en mano y con los auriculares vomitando el último sencillo de Samy Deluxe, seguía lo más discreto posible a Gustav a través de la sala multimedia en la que esperaban a la siguiente tanda de periodistas. No pudiendo evitar el ceño fruncido al grado de aparentar un surco hecho con pala entre ceja y ceja, tamborileaba los dedos sobre la posadera derecha del sillón.

Platicando con Bill o más bien escuchando a Bill parlotear sin mucho interés, Gustav bostezaba cada par de minutos. Tom casi predecía el bostezo número trece cuando una mujer alta y rubia seguida de un fotógrafo bajo y calvo en contraste, entraban en la habitación.

En las siguientes dos horas, a pesar de mostrarse todo sonrisas y en su papel correspondiente, Tom no dejó para nada de mirar al baterista. Por ello, Gustav se descubrió observado…

 

—Deja de verme, Tom –gruñó Gustav antes de salir al escenario para la presentación de esa noche. Batallando con la cinta que se enrollaba en torno a los nudillos, se veía presa de un ataque de nervios que más por el concierto de dos horas que se aproximaba, se debía a que el mayor de los gemelos lo miraba con tanta intensidad que juraba le iba a hacer un agujero—. ¡Tom! Ugh, basta.

—Hey, no es pecado ver –se defendió Tom con un encogimiento de hombros al ver que Georg depositaba su bajo en el suelo y lo encaraba dispuesto a defender a su pareja—. Ahora tú no me mires así.

—Deja de ver a Gustav –sentenció el bajista.

—Eso mismo digo yo –secundó con un bufido Gustav. Terminando con su mano derecha, comenzó a cortar cinta para la izquierda. A su lado, Georg tomó el relevo al ayudarlo—. No me mires.

—¿Por qué? –Saliendo de detrás de los equipos de sonido ya con el maquillaje y el cabello listo, Bill sonaba auténticamente intrigado. Se giró hacía Tom—. ¿Por qué lo miras?

—¡No lo miro, por Dios! –Gustav le dirigió una mirada fulminante—. Ok, te miraba. ¿Y qué con eso? –Tres pares de ojos se le clavaron encima—. Ahora ustedes dejen de mirarme.

—Esto es de idiotas –sentenció Bill al sentarse en las piernas de su gemelo y encontrar un acomodo perezoso. Como un gato, Bill se retorció en su sitio hasta encontrarse del todo contento; como gato, vio a Tom de su propiedad en lugar de él ser la mascota—. Tsk, ¿Qué miramos? –Preguntó con verdadero interés al ver que Tom no cejaba de su empeño de ver a Gustav con atención.

—Nada. Shhh… —Rodeó la cintura de Bill con ambos brazos—. Finge que compartimos un “TT” y que me cuentas algo.

—¿”TT”? –Cuestionó Bill con la ceja arqueada.

—Twin-Time. Duh. –Fue el turno de Tom de arquear una ceja—. Lo leí en Internet. Como sea, finge que me dices algo que me interesa.

—Siento que hacemos algo ilegal –susurró Bill entre molesto e intrigado. Para complacer a su gemelo, se recargó lo mejor posible en su regazo y permaneció quieto—. Sigo sin saber qué miramos.

—TT, recuerda. –Ignoró el suspiro largo que Bill exhaló—. ¿Crees que…? –Se mordió el labio inferior inseguro de sí era correcto decirle algo al respecto a Bill en cuanto a Gustav y los cambios que observaba en éste. Optó por no hacerlo—. Olvídalo.

—Tom… —Bill lo encaró cara a cara tomando su rostro con ambas manos y acercándose hasta que sus narices se rozaban. Tom tragó saliva con nervios—. Estás loco. Me asustas y… —Miró por encima del hombro— Asustas a los demás. –Lo soltó.

Tom se retiró lo más posible. Su espalda clavada contra el respaldo mullido del sofá. Bill se levantó de su lugar para ir a mirar al público desde detrás de bastidores y Tom no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada. Cierto, era insano. Pero regresando a la contemplación de Gustav, era inevitable no hacerlo.

Durante la siguiente hora lo persiguió con los ojos; en el concierto hizo lo mismo; de regreso al autobús y en un ciclo interminable durante los próximo días sin saber muy bien la razón. Sólo siguió mirando con el presentimiento de que era el curso natural a seguir.

 

—Uh no, radio no –rezongó Tom al apagarla y encarar a Bill, que sentado a un lado de él, cantaba a todo pulmón uno de los viejos clásicos de Nena.

—Amén –gruñeron al unísono Gustav y Georg en el asiento de atrás. No que Bill no cantara bien, era el vocalista de la banda y ese lugar lo tenía por algo, pero llegado a cierto límite en el día ninguno de los tres deseaba oírlo hablar, muchísimo menos cantar.

Por mucho que fuera la una de la mañana y el supuesto comienzo de un nuevo día, preferían que el menor de los gemelos se mantuviera quieto en su asiento en lo que regresaban a la casa. Sorteando el escaso tráfico de entre semana, regresaban de una sesión larga y tediosa con los del equipo de sonido que les habían exprimido hasta la última gota de energía antes de dejarlos libres.

En la cabeza de todos estaba la palabra ‘descanso’ con letras de color neón e intermitentes parpadeando sin cesar. Un baño y directo a la cama. La simple idea les arrancaba sonrisas bobas y plagadas de pereza. Por mucho que en seis horas tenían que estar de pie de nuevo, nada les impedía fantasear con ir al reino de los sueños y quedarse ahí el tiempo que les placiera.

Viajando en silencio un par de calles, el estómago de Gustav hizo un sonido extraño y ruidoso que atrajo miradas de extrañeza y un frenazo por parte de Tom a mitad de un semáforo verde.

—Jesús, ¿Tienes un alíen adentro o qué? –Se escandalizó Bill señalando con un dedo largo y firme al estómago de Gustav, que en su asiento se retorcía y murmuraba que tenía hambre.

Un nuevo gruñido de las tripas del baterista y Tom estacionó el automóvil en línea roja sin importarle gran cosa las quejas de los demás ocupantes del vehículo. Apagando el motor, contempló a Gustav por el espejo retrovisor mientras unía cabos y elaboraba la teoría que de semanas atrás venía elaborando.

El cansancio extremo, la apariencia enfermiza, el gusto por alimentos horribles, la narcolepsia… Incluso ese gruñir de tripas… Eran tres opciones, cada una tan descabellada como la anterior. La primera era una solitaria de al menos tres metros. Rondando por los intestinos del baterista, quizá era la causa de tanto malestar. La segunda opción era el alíen que Bill acababa de mencionar; ilógico en muchos sentidos y sin embargo encajaba por todo lo anterior. Las abducciones espaciales podían existir, y Gustav podía ser la víctima de una repoblación extraterrestre. La tercera, pues Gustav estaba embarazado. La última la más factible y sin embargo…

—Qué locura –murmuró para sí al darse cuenta de que Bill le tironeaba de la manga de la camiseta—. ¿Qué? –Volvió a encender el automóvil.

—Vamos a McDonald’s –sentenció el menor de los gemelos—. En el refrigerador no hay nada y Gustav puede amanecer muerto.

—Quieres decir que tú también quieres comer ahí. –Bill se sonrojó—. Típico.

Denegando con la cabeza, Tom enfiló al McDonald’s más cercano para pasar los diez minutos más extraños de su vida.

No a causa de Bill, quien para no variar cambió de orden al menos tres veces antes de elegir una hamburguesa doble con papas y malteada de fresa. No, el raro fue Gustav que casi abalanzándose sobre el cajero de autoservicio primero decidió que quería alitas de pollo y al descubrir que no era KFC, refunfuñó contra la cajera que no supo hacer nada más que disculparse casi hasta el borde del llanto. Lo siguiente fue revisar el menú al menos tres veces de arriba abajo hasta optar por dos hamburguesas dobles con mucha mayonesa pero sin nada de verdura, que luego fue un ‘sí, con verdura pero que no sea cebolla, tomate, lechuga o pepinillos’ que vino a resultar ser lo mismo que al principio. Además pidió que agregaran una, no mejor dos, o tres, una par más al rato, de raciones de papas que tuvieran cátsup y una con queso de nachos. O no, mejor todas con queso de nachos y sobres de cátsup para comer en casa. De beber eligió lo mismo que Bill, una malteada pero tras casi avanzar en la fila –que a tal punto ya tenían cinco vehículos detrás esperando turno- cambió de parecer en cuanto al sabor pidiendo vainilla mezclada con chocolate en proporciones de uno sobre dos. O mejor dos malteadas y él ya las mezclaría en casa en un recipiente donde cupieran juntas. Agregó también un Coca-Cola de dieta que justificó con mejillas rojo granate diciendo que no quería subir de peso con tanta comida chatarra y dio las gracias con una voz tan dulce que el suspiro que la chica que les atendió la orden, no sorprendió a nadie.

Avanzando, Gustav soltó un quejido de dolor. Esta vez no por sus tripas o quizá sí, pues abalanzándose sobre el espacio intermedio entre los asientos de los gemelos, pidió un helado con chispas y galletas oreo y una orden de ensalada porque le daba culpa comer tanta chatarra sin nada saludable. Ya en ventanilla, avergonzado de su glotonería pero incapaz de mandar sobre ella, ante el gesto incrédulo de una cajera que resultó ser fan de la banda y obtuvo autógrafos a cambio de atenderlos, pidió un pay de queso… Ignoró las palabras que lo desalentaban de ello cuando encargó uno más, esta vez de manzana.

Tras pagar, acomodado en su asiento y con una hamburguesa en la mano y las dos malteadas sostenidas por Georg en su regazo, Tom no pudo sino mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor hasta que estuvieron en casa. E incluso entonces, seguirlo con la vista mientras desaparecía en el cuarto que compartía con Georg… Llevando consigo la comida.

—¿Crees que Gustav esté, no sé… Raro? –Le preguntó a Bill apenas los vio cerrar la puerta.

Su gemelo, que se despojaba de los zapatos y lucía indeciso entre terminarse la malteada o guardarla para la mañana, se encogió de hombros—. No sé. ¿Raro cómo? –Fue el turno de Tom de encogerse de hombros—. ¿Lo dices por lo de McDonald’s?

Tom hizo un ruidito con la boca que decía sí, pero nada más. De hacerlo, era revelar lo demás que veía y que creía ser el único en haber notado.

—Yo siempre hago lo mismo, ¿o no? –Tom tuvo que darle la razón—. Y no por eso me consideras raro… —Tom pareció dispuesto a abrir la boca, decidiendo al final que era mejor callarse su opinión. Bill era así porque era Bill precisamente, pero en el caso de Gustav, bueno, era extraño. Gustav elegía el número uno en cuanto a paquetes de comida; lo más arriesgado que había hecho en sus órdenes en un restaurante era pedir que la carne estuviera cocida tres cuartos, que no le pusieran mucha sal o algo así de nimio—. ¿Tom?

Tom salió de ensoñaciones para ver a Bill descalzo e incómodo al parecer por el frío suelo. –Te va a salir humo de la cabeza si te sigues preocupando –señaló con voz infantil.

—Ok —suspiró deseando poder hacer caso de ese consejo—, buenas noches. –Se dio media vuelta antes de encontrarse con la mano en la perilla y sujeto por el hombro. Era Bill.

—¿Crees que por hoy puedo dormir contigo? –En dos ligeros pasos apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro de su gemelo—. Tengo frío y mi cuarto es muy helado.

—Claro. –Tom se contuvo de golpearse el rostro con la palma de la mano. Apretados bajo las cobijas esa noche, olvidó un poco a Gustav mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que por segunda vez en un tiempo relativamente corto, Bill lo dejaba sin saber cómo actuar o qué pensar. Como fuera, tenerlo sujeto por la espalda y exhalando suaves respiraciones, no era desagradable en lo más mínimo. Era confortable.

 

Un par de días después, lo que en principio eran sólo las observaciones curiosas de Tom a Gustav en torno a lo extravagante de su comportamiento, se convirtieron en motivos de discusión no sólo dentro de la banda, sino el staff incluido.

Empezando porque Nani, la asistente de Gustav había renunciado aquella mañana alegando que era ilógico e imposible que Gustav realmente quisiera comer sushi a las tres la mañana con tanta necesidad como para gritarle palabrotas que ni un marinero borracho diría. Azotando la puerta, se escucharon sus quejas por el edificio en cuanto a lo asqueroso que resultaba querer comer sushi con miel de maple.

Lo siguiente fue en una sesión de fotos donde un par de pantalones que Piero, su fotógrafo encargado para la publicidad del nuevo single, no le quedaron a Gustav. Saliendo del camerino de vestuarios en ropa interior, con la camiseta que pensaba usar ligeramente abultada del vientre y los dichosos pantalones en la mano, Gustav pidió una talla mayor a lo que Piero se negó y una pelea de magnitudes épicas estalló.

Piero decía que eran pantalones exclusivos y que no existían más tallas. Gustav decía que no le cerraban y que al cuerno con la exclusividad, que usaba su propia ropa.

Verlos acalorados y en plena discusión resultó gracioso cuando los insultos salieron. Tomando en cuenta que los dos eran delicados con lo que decían, sus palabras iban a la índole de ‘es tu culpa’ y ‘no, la tuya’ pero conforme escaló la tensión fue necesaria la intervención de Jost que no tuvo miramientos de hacer que Gustav regresara a los vestidores a ponerse los pantalones y estar listo en cinco minutos a más tardar so pena de que sería él quien ocasionaría una nueva tanda de gritos.

Gustav no dijo nada pero su mirada de ‘muéranse todos’ era lo bastante elocuente como para ahorrarse la saliva.

Tardó diez minutos en salir y cuando lo hizo se veía en dolor al caminar con un pantalón que no parecía una talla más chica de la que usaba sino al menos tres. Ni siquiera Bill y sus pantalones se comparaban al espectáculo que era Gustav avanzando como robot por el plató.

—Mis bolas están comprimidas casi dentro de mi cuerpo –gruñó con dolor al pasar a un lado de Bill que se reía sin disimulo—. No digas nada, ahora sé lo que es ser tú.

—Hey –chilló el menor de los gemelos ante el golpe bajo—, mis bolas nunca sufren.

—Eso es porque no tienes bolas –bromeó Georg y Tom le acompañó carcajeándose.

—Los dos –les sacó Bill el dedo medio.

—Muy bien, basta, a trabajar –les instó Jost con un par de palmadas para ir directo a la pantalla verde sobre la que iban a trabajar—. Quiero ver encanto, frescura y eso que hacen que produce dinero –hizo un movimiento parecido a una flourita con su mano antes de tomar asiento y observar como transcurría la sesión fotográfica.

Para el final, aunque todo había salido bien, era evidente que iban a morir de cansancio. Por encima de todos, Bill, que se quejaba de que los pies lo mataban y de que la sonrisa que traía entre labios se la iban a tener que quitar con un destornillador.

—Yo quiero quitarme estos horribles pantalones –dijo Gustav con la voz baja y ronca. Era más que obvio que le dolían y tironeando lo más discreto posible de Georg, lo hizo acompañarlo a la sala de vestuarios por ayuda.

—Huhm, ¿Me bajas los pantalones? –Le preguntó con vergüenza apenas estuvieron a solas.

—¡Gus! –Exclamó el bajista ante la inesperada petición. Miró a ambos lados como esperando ver salir a algún reportero de revistas del corazón de debajo de los montones de ropa y se inclinó por un beso que tiñó las mejillas de Gustav de rojo—. Para lo demás, tendrás que esperar a que regresemos a casa. Lo prometo –le guiñó un ojo.

—No creo poder aguantar estos pantalones –se quejó el baterista—. Me los puse usando esa loción de cuerpo que Bill se unta antes de dormir –confesó sintiendo un zumbido en las orejas—. Creo que estoy subiendo de peso.

—¿No más comida rápida? –Arqueó una ceja el bajista.

—Tal vez… —Gustav se mordió el labio inferior con la culpa del que promete dejar de fumar y antes del fin del día ya se ha fumado una cajetilla entera—. Sólo quítamelos, por favor.

—A sus órdenes –bromeó Georg al ponerse de rodillas y luchar con el botón y la bragueta. Un minuto después, Gustav descubrió que no tendría que esperar a llegar a casa para que Georg cumpliera su promesa…

 

—Mierda, ¿Qué apesta tan horrible? –Gruñó Gustav apenas entró en la sala de camerinos y aspiró la primera bocanada de aire. Tom y Georg que le seguían a escasos metros olisquearon el ambiente para encontrar nada. Intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza que en la última semana se habían estado produciendo cada que Gustav aseguraba oler algo nauseabundo en la habitación y que misteriosamente nadie más podía apreciar—. Oh Dios, es horrible –se quejó de nuevo el baterista al cubrirse la nariz con una mano y contener una arcada que amenazaba con hacerle devolver tres tazas de cereal y diez tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada que había desayunado apenas dos horas antes.

—Yo no huelo nada, Gus –dijo al bajista no muy seguro si eran las palabras correctas a decir en vista de que Gustav estaba levantando cojines y moviendo maletines en búsqueda de la fuente de la peste. De días para acá, sus manías se habían multiplicado por diez en cuanto a la convicción de que los demás tenían un tapón en cada fosa nasal si no podían oler lo que fuera que le ofendiera a él con su fragancia.

—¿Otra vez huele algo? –Preguntó Bill con una sonrisa al entrar en el cuarto. Por el aspecto que traía, era más que evidente que acababan de terminar de arreglarlo. Su cabello aún estaba colgando húmedo por sus hombros, pero en la mano llevaba una secadora y un cepillo.

—Ya le dijimos que no es nada pero ya sabes cómo se pone –desdeñó Tom al dejarse caer en un sillón y tomar una botella de agua que estaba sobre la mesa de bocadillos. Bebió un trago antes de continuar—. Mientras no huela humo creo que todo irá bien, pero… —Rodó los ojos con exasperación—, creo que se está volviendo loco.

—¡No estoy loco! –Replicó Gustav de cuatro patas y metiendo la mitad del cuerpo bajo un sofá—. Además cada vez huele peor… —Asomó la cabeza con una expresión de puro disgusto pintado en cada línea del rostro—. Dios, pero si es que casi puedo tocar el aroma. Es algo como medicina para la tos.

—¿Jarabe de frambuesa? –Georg pareció sumergirse un segundo en recuerdos—. Yo adoraba mojarme en la lluvia porque mi mamá siempre me daba de ese sabor cuando pescaba tos.

—Yo odio el sabor, odio el olor y odio que este maldito cuarto esté impregnado de frambuesa. ¡Argh! –En un arranque de Diva digno de Bill cuando no ponían por lo menos cinco toallas esponjadas y con aroma a suavizante del que le gustaba para antes de un concierto, hizo un movimiento brusco que le hizo golpearse contra el apoya brazos del sillón. Un duro golpe contra madera sólida que por la rapidez del impacto lo noqueó por un par de segundos.

Cuando despertó a la conciencia apenas un minuto después, lo primero que notó era que estaba sentado y que Georg lo tenía abrazado como la más fina y delicada pieza de cristal. Sujeto por la espalda con ambos brazos, lo mecía repitiendo su nombre con preocupación.

—Georg… —Murmuró con la desagradable sensación de que si su novio no lo soltaba le iba a devolver el estómago encima con las oscilaciones en las que lo tenía.

—¿Estás bien, Gus? –Preguntaba Bill de un costado al acercarse y tenderle una botella de agua abierta. Apenas se inclinó, su cabello despidió la fatal fragancia de frambuesas que hizo a Gustav voltearle la cara con asco supremo y vomitar del otro lado, justo sobre los zapatos de Tom.

Jost, que entraba justo en ese instante a la habitación motivado por el ruido que se cargaban esos cuatro, estuvo a punto de desmayarse por su cuenta una segunda vez. Por salud, llevó a Gustav al hospital y de paso el tomó consulta de emergencia con un cardiólogo, no muy seguro de si su corazón iba a poder seguir aguantando semejantes embates adolescentes.

 

—¿Consumo de alcohol o tabaco? –Cuestionó el doctor con voz monótona. El hombre, calvo y con gafas de montura gruesa recibió una dura mirada de desdén—. ¿Es un sí o un no?

—No —casi escupió Gustav la palabra. A su lado, Georg le dio un apretón en la mano que intentaba ser confortante y dador de paciencia.

—¿Drogas de algún tipo? –Gustav soltó un bufido de exasperación. David, que caminaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala médica, detuvo su paso a la mitad del aire para ver a Gustav con curiosidad, que se revolvió en su asiento antes de negar con la cabeza un par de veces.

—No fue nada –aseguró con voz endeble. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y todos estaban cansados de una larga noche despiertos. Gustav, por encima de ellos, aún más dado que le habían sacado tanta sangre para estudios médicos y análisis de todo tipo que hasta se sentía mareado.

—La historia del terrible aroma no me la creo ni tantito –se cruzó de brazos David al ver que Gustav le mantenía la mirada. De cualquier modo, lo suyo era una balandronada. Gustav jamás consumiría drogas, era responsable con su bebida y jamás fumaba. Lo mejor que quedaba era olvidar el percance, descansar un par de días y rezar porque nada parecido volviera a ocurrir jamás en la vida.

—¡Ya te dije que era el shampoo de Bill! –Se alteró Gustav en un segundo. Soltó la mano de Georg, para sorpresa del bajista y se puso de pie. No sería tan alto como ninguno de los gemelos, pero su carácter se imponía por la fuerza que emanaba—. Estoy bien. De hecho, estoy jodidamente bien y ya me quiero ir.

Los presentes en la sala se quedaron estáticos en su sitio al ver que incluso Gustav tenía su mal carácter. Habituados a su tranquila y casi imperceptible personalidad, habían olvidado que el baterista solía también tener sus malos días.

—Recomendaría al menos tres días de descanso completo –dijo el doctor al cabo de un par de segundos muy tensos—. Además, —continuó como si es exabrupto de Gustav jamás hubiera tenido lugar—, quisiera recetar un par de vitaminas. Sus niveles de hemoglobina han salido un tanto bajos a pesar de que por el peso que tiene… —Consultó el historial médico que en el transcurso de la madrugada habían estado elaborando—, sí, es una mezcla de mala alimentación con estrés.

—¿Está seguro que sólo es eso? –David se acercó al escritorio del hombre para tomar la receta y surtirla antes de dejar a Georg y a Gustav en la casa. No pensaba dejarlos conducir a semejante hora.

—A menos que haya otros síntomas, no hemos encontrado nada más –dijo con firmeza el doctor al mirar directamente a Gustav y esperar a que el rubio diera alguna respuesta que asintiera o contradijera las palabras anteriores.

Gustav hesitó una escasa fracción de segundo antes de decir que era todo y mentir con todo descaro. Antes muerto a confesar nada que no fuera apreciable a la vista. Se guardaba las náuseas, el vómito y todo lo demás ya no sólo por el temor de estar enfermo, sino por lo que aquello podría significar. Viendo a Georg a un lado suyo, tenso por análisis de laboratorios que no eran suyos e incluso más preocupado que el mismo Gustav; confortándolo en lo posible cuando era evidente que por dentro estaba desolado… No, eso no lo podría soportar. Lastimarlo de aquella manera parecía demasiado cruel.

Mordiéndose los labios, aceptó la mano del doctor que lo reconvino a cuidarse un poco más, a tomar las cosas con calma, a alimentarse mejor y a tomar las vitaminas.

Saliendo del consultorio médico, apoyado en Georg con excusa de un horroroso dolor de cabeza producido por el golpe y por el chichón morado que ostentaba en pleno nacimiento del cabello, Gustav se contempló en un espejo pensando que él era un idiota por no mencionar ningún otro de sus síntomas cuando quizá todavía era tiempo de solucionar algo. Pero al mismo tiempo, que los demás eran unos imbéciles, incluso Georg al que de pronto ya no miró con tanta adoración, puesto que el tono ceniciento de su rostro y las enormes ojeras que portaba, hablaban por sí solas. Si él era tan ciego como para no ver, no merecía los títulos halagüeños que le daba.

E incluso entonces no dijo nada. Quería regresar a casa a dormir, a devolver la mala cena que había tenido en el hospital. A acurrucarse junto a Georg en la cama porque tenía más miedo del que creía poder soportar solo.

 

Bill no lo quiso admitir, pero una vez que se enteró de que su delicioso shampoo con aroma a frambuesas molestaba a Gustav, lo usó más seguido. Tiró del baño todos los demás envases e incluso consiguió un acondicionador del mismo aroma. Se sentía ofendido ante la mención de que apestaba, de que aquel encantador aroma ofendía al olfato de Gustav y en un afán un tanto dado a joder al prójimo, en este caso al baterista de su banda, consiguió por Internet jabón de baño y productos del cabello como spray, mousse, cera y estilizadores con el mismo aroma. Inclusive, consiguió crema para el cuerpo, desmaquillante y lápiz labial de frambuesa. Se metió tanto en su búsqueda que hasta compró desodorante de mujer con dicho aroma porque la idea de que podía oler mal le ofendía más que ser llamado gay en los tabloides.

Una semana después, entonces no quiso admitir que extrañaba a Gustav.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el baterista salía de la habitación apenas Bill ponía un pie dentro. Si se le preguntaba al respecto se encogía de hombros o arrugaba la nariz; simplemente no decía nada ni bueno ni malo. Su silencio era prueba más que suficiente.

A ojos de todos, era el mentado aroma. Uno necio a que la frambuesa apestaba a rayos, el otro más necio en ponérselo con una obsesión que rayaba más en lo sádico que en lo insano. Bill tan cabrón como para seguir molestando a Gustav y Gustav teniendo la paciencia de un santo. Georg optaba por denegar con la cabeza ante la tozudez que aquel par y no involucrarse porque no quería terminar siendo la víctima de aquella tensión que entre los dos crecía.

Por otro lado, Tom decidía no inmiscuirse igual, pero no cejando en su empeño de observación. Apreciando casi con interés científico como Gustav salía de la habitación apenas le llegaba el frutal aroma a frambuesas y desaparecía al menos por veinte minutos. Luego de tres veces seguidas en una misma semana, optó por seguirlo y encarar el problema de una jodida vez.

Conociendo al rubio, tendría que cuidarse de no terminar en el suelo víctima de un certero puñetazo y con las batacas ensartadas en el trasero. Gustav podía ser un osito al que se podía abrazar, pero igual uno que te podía arrancar la cabeza si lo agarrabas de malas.

Lo que era… Tiempo presente.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era igual tomar al toro por los cuernos, entró al cuarto que Gustav compartía con Georg y que estaba en completa penumbra a excepción del contorno iluminado que se formaba en la puerta del baño. No se atrevió a llamar a Gustav por temor de delatarse. En todo caso, si quería huir aún estaba a tiempo. Pensando en ello, torció de dirección dispuesto a dejar la labor de pacificador para luego, pero un ruido que antes ya había oído, atrajo su atención.

Alguien vomitando en el baño.

Tomando aliento para lo que iba a ver, casi esperando encontrar un cadáver que colgara como péndulo usando una soga al cuello, caminó los pasos restantes entre él y el baño hasta estar parado de frente. Con dedos trémulos, asustado de ver algo que quizá no le correspondía, no lo pensó más y empujó la madera para encontrar a Gustav como la vez pasada: Sentado en el suelo, abrazando el retrete y con cara de haber vomitado hasta el alma por el drenaje.

Su presencia se anunció con el rechinar de los goznes y Gustav alzó el rostro pálido y sudoroso al visitante. Sonrió un poco, pero en su expresión no existía ni el más leve rastro de felicidad. Lucía de verdad enfermo y Tom se arrodilló a su lado con una toalla que usó para limpiarle el vomito de la comisura de los labios. Se preguntó cómo era que habían dejado llegar todo tan lejos.

—Creo que no me siento bien –musitó Gustav al soltar los bordes del asiento del baño y abrazarse a Tom al que aferró con fuerza hasta que una hora más tarde, Georg subió y los encontró en esa misma postura.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Una semana de diez días. Embarazo, ecografía, aborto.

**Una semana de diez días**

—Largo –dijo Georg apenas se recobró de lo que sus ojos captaban—. ¡Largo, Tom! –Repitió extendiendo un dedo a la puerta y Tom soltó a Gustav con un nudo en la garganta no muy seguro de si estaba bien hacerlo. Poniéndose de pie con dificultad, esquivó a Georg al salir, casi trotando al hacer su camino escaleras abajo.

En el pequeño baño, Gustav sintió un dolor de estómago fuerte. Uno de nervios que reconocía de aquellas primeras veces que tocaban en algún lugar amplio y que sentía como prueba de que todo iba bien. Ahora sólo experimentaba la sensación de que iba mal.

—No es lo que parece –murmuró sin intenciones de levantarse.

—Lo sé. –Georg se arrodilló frente a Gustav y tras dudar un poco, lo abrazó—. Lo sé, perdona. Sabes que no soy celoso, pero… No sé, Gus, simplemente no sé.

—Yo tampoco –pronunció el rubio con la terrible convicción de que ese Gustav que se dejaba abrazar en patetismo no era él. Quien lo rodeaba en brazos tampoco era Georg y sólo hasta entonces lo notaba. No era propio de él presentarse como víctima de sus circunstancias y tenía que cambiarlo por el bien de su cordura—. Quiero ir a la cama.

Georg ya no dijo nada. Ignoró el persistente aroma a vómito y le dio tiempo a Gustav de lavarse los dientes y refrescarse el rostro con una poca de agua fresca antes de que juntos se deslizaran en la tibia suavidad de las sábanas.

Tendidos de lado a lado, permanecieron abrazados por un corto espacio de tiempo antes de que el bajista cayera dormido en un inquietante sueño a juzgar por la contracción de sus cejas en el centro de la frente. Gustav, que lo contemplaba a la escasa luz de algún farol que iluminaba la calle, besó su ceño repetidas veces hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Horas después, recostado sobre su espalda y aferrando la mano de Georg como le era posible hacerlo sin despertarlo aullando de dolor, llegó a la conclusión de que si seguía corriendo a sus problemas y creyendo que dándoles la espalda los solucionaba, no iba a remediar nada. Prometiéndose que no dejaría pasar un día más, se abrazó a Georg con infantil deseo. Lo necesitaba cerca como nunca antes…

 

A la mañana siguiente, la banda entera se llevó la sorpresa de la temporada al descubrir que Jost había decidido tomar al pie de la letra las recomendaciones del doctor con respecto a dejar a Gustav descansar un par de días. De buena noticia para todos porque eran los primeros diez días en lo que iba del año que se podrían dedicar a descansar, comer y dormir.

—Creo que ese ataque cardiaco le hizo apreciar la vida –dijo Bill a través de la boca llena. Tragando cereal de malvaviscos en cantidades ingentes, leía la caja de cartón tratando de descubrir las siete diferencias entre dos imágenes. De paso, respingaba al respecto alegando que si para él eran difíciles de hallar, los pobres niños de ocho años menos lo iban a poder hacer. Ignoró de paso el comentario sarcástico que su gemelo soltó con la boca repleta de tostadas con mantequilla.

—David dijo que era gastritis, no ataque cardiaco. O lo que sea mientras podamos de verdad descansar estos diez días –respondió Georg al entrar a la cocina y estirarse aún en pijama.

—Seh. Planeo un maratón de películas de terror, una bolsa enorme de patatas fritas y una coca-cola de tres litros –aseguró Tom. Dispuesto a cumplir con su plan de vacaciones, apenas terminó con su magro desayuno, salió de la cocina directo a su habitación para comenzar el día tal como lo planeaba.

Era lunes, lo que indicaba que hasta el siguiente miércoles tendrían que regresar al mundo real. En lo que los días transcurrían, su plan inmediato era evadirse de la realidad viendo Saw desde el I al IV y luego tomar una larga y reconfortante siesta. Convencido de que nada en el mundo podría superar aquello, se sorprendió hasta el extremo de la escala de lo posible cuando apenas veinte minutos de empezada la primera película, alguien tocó a su puerta.

Por descarte, no era Bill. Éste entraba sin permiso a la hora que se le venía en gana. Tampoco Georg, que pese a haberse disculpado apenas verse en la mañana, solía comportarse tímido luego de una trifulca. Aquello dejaba a Gustav. Gustav que abría la puerta y tras meterse en la habitación, la cerraba con pasador.

—¿Gus? –Atento al clic que la perilla hacía, Tom olvidó la papa frita con salsa que colgaba de sus dedos y prestó atención a la cara de mortificación que el baterista ponía—. ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó al incorporarse de golpe. El rubio se veía pálido, el labio inferior le temblaba y parecía al borde del desmayo.

Saltando de su asiento, Tom tomó a Gustav del brazo y lo guió al borde inferior de la cama donde lo sentó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

—Tengo que pedirte algo –susurró Gustav—. Algo que por nada del mundo le puedes decir a Georg. Ni a Bill –agregó al ver que el mayor de los gemelos parecía dispuesto a abrir la boca—. Si el resultado es... Oh Dios –se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Tomó un par de respiros antes de continuar—. Si no es nada, quiero que te calles la boca para siempre. Hablo en serio, Tom. Te estoy confiando mi vida y la puedes echar a perder si dices algo. Te voy a cortar las bolas si llegas a bromear con esto; haré que te las tragues.

Desde su sitio, Tom aguantó la respiración hasta darse cuenta de que Gustav lo tomaba de la mano hasta casi hacerle daño pero sin el ‘casi’ incluido. Lo miraba con miedo, casi asustado de cuáles eran sus palabras finales. Gustav, que nunca se mostraba débil, lucía dispuesto a rogar por una respuesta afirmativa a su petición.

—¿De qué hablas? –Articuló con voz rasposa. Se arrodilló frente al baterista y lo instó a seguir dándole toda su atención.

—Creo que estoy embarazado…

 

—Una vez más, ¿esto es una broma? Porque si lo es… –Tom desvió los ojos de la calle que cruzaban para enfocarlos en Gustav que se encogía cada vez más en el asiento de su auto—, no me resulta para nada graciosa.

—Tom, vas a tener que creerme de momento –replicó Gustav ya hastiado de oír la misma cantaleta desde que salieron de casa.

Casi de noche, ambos iban a solas por las calles de la ciudad en búsqueda de un consultorio. Uno de ginecología y obstetricia. Uno en el que habían apartado una cita para una hora en la que las consultas no se daban a menos de que fuera una emergencia y se contara con el dinero necesario. Al menos más de tres cifras.

Con 1000€ en el bolsillo trasero derecho, Gustav esperaba que aquello bastara de momento. Lo que más le importaba era salir de dudas; después, dependiendo del resultado, compraría el silencio o un asesino a sueldo; todo dependería del final y la buena voluntad que tuviera la doctora de ser sobornada.

—Creo que es ahí –señaló Gustav con un dedo ante el discreto letrero que anunciaba el consultorio de la Dra. Sandra Dörfler. Coincidiendo la dirección de la hoja del directorio telefónico con la del muro, Tom se estacionó justo enfrente.

—Llegamos –anunció más por decir algo que rompiera el tenso silencio que por señalarlo—. Creo que debemos bajar. Estamos cinco minutos tarde.

—Te espero en el auto –barbotó Gustav al aferrarse al asiento y fijar la vista al frente.

—No es a mí a quien esperan. –Tom se inclinó sobre Gustav para desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad y ayudarlo en lo posible con el terror que era obvio, lo tenía al borde de una embolia—. Vamos, esto no es algo que pueda esperar.

—Bromeaba, bromeaba, lo juro –chilló Gustav con la boca contraída—. Vámonos, por favor vámonos. No me importa si me estoy muriendo, sólo no quiero estar aquí.

Tom se contuvo de suspirar. Por mucho que la historia de ‘estoy embarazado’ le había parecido de lo más imposible, conforme Gustav se había explicado todo cobraba sentido. No muy convencido, había concertado la cita usando nombres falsos; también se habían escabullido ya tarde por la puerta trasera de Georg y de Bill. Estando ya frente al edificio, no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

Rodeando el vehículo, abrió la puerta del copiloto para tirar del petrificado baterista y casi arrastrarlo en estado catatónico hasta la entrada con todas sus fuerzas.

Una vez dentro del recibidor, se encontraron con luces apagadas y una quietud que recordaba los escenarios macabros de hospital de película de terror. Haber visto Saw temprano en la tarde no contribuía a mejorar el panorama en lo mínimo.

—¡Hola! –Tanteó Tom al aire sin soltar la mano de Gustav que temblaba como una hoja—. ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Preguntó en espera de una respuesta. Casi al instante, una cabeza de revuelto cabello castaño que nada tenía que envidiar al look de Bill, se asomó desde detrás de una puerta.

—¿Señor y Señora… —La chica pareció consultar un formulario— Hoffmann? –Los evaluó antes de soltar una risita—. Por supuesto que no. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? La clínica ya ha cerrado. Si desean una cita pueden venir en horarios de oficina.

Saliendo al pasillo, su figura se dibujó por las sombras del despacho en el que estaba. Consciente de que el sitio estaba a oscuras, la mujer caminó un par de metros hasta el interruptor de la luz, el cual encendió antes de seguir avanzando. No se detuvo hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Tom y Gustav que se sintieron intimidados por una mujer que apenas llegaba al metro y sesenta centímetros.

—Buenas noches, soy la Doctora Sandra Dörfler –señaló el gafete de identificación que colgaba de una de las esquinas del cuello de su bata—, especialista en ginecología y obstetricia de esta clínica.

—Verá… —Comenzó Tom, no muy seguro de cómo proceder. A la luz de las bombillas, los ojos verdes de gato de la doctora lo subyugaban. Carraspeó para comenzar de nuevo—. Fuimos nosotros quienes hicimos una cita para esta hora. –Ignoró la nueva revisión que la mujer hizo a la lista de pacientes—. Sucede que nosotros somos los Hoffmann –balbuceó incómodo.

—¿Es una especie de broma? –La doctora arqueó una ceja ante lo que oía—. Esto es una clínica para la mujer. Presumo además que ninguno de los dos lo es.

Sin verlo, Tom apreció que Gustav daba un paso hacia atrás. La presencia de la mujer lo aplastaba y Tom no era quién para juzgarlo en vista de que se sentía inclinado en dirección opuesta por el peso de sus ojos verdes. Iba a requerir valor sincerarse con ella.

—¿Podríamos hablar en un lugar más privado? –Pidió Tom tratando de no dejarse amedrentar—. Es un asunto serio.

—¿De verdad? –La mujer se mostró escéptica un par de segundos antes de guiarlos a la oficina de donde había salido en un principio. Apenas entraron los tres, la puerta se cerró—. ¿Y bien? –Cuestionó ella al sentarse en el borde de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

Tom se rascó el cuello en un ademán suyo que reconocía como la cumbre del nerviosismo. Empezar por el verdadero inicio no era lo suyo; Tom solía contar historias tomando trozos al azar y tratar de hacerse entender. En lugar de complicarse por una situación que no le pertenecía, hizo lo evidente.

—Él –tomó a Gustav del brazo hasta ponerlo enfrente de la doctora –está embarazado.

—Wow –murmuró la mujer—. Pensé por un momento que esto era serio.

—¡Oiga…! –Comenzó Tom antes de verse interrumpido.

—Apreciaría mucho si se retiran, caballeros. –La doctora se puso de pie caminando rumbo a la puerta—. No les voy a cobrar el importe por la cita que han reservado pero quiero verlos fuera del edificio o me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad.

—¡Hablo en serio! –Se acaloró el mayor de los gemelos al ver que la mujer hablaba en serio. En dos zancadas, cubrió la mano de ella con la suya sobre el pomo de la puerta—. Tiene que creerme, suena increíble pero… —Suspiró—. ¿Sabe qué? Ni yo lo creo, pero igual estoy aquí. Quiero que lo revise y usted tiene qué hacerlo. Es su trabajo.

—Soy ginecóloga y obstetra. Trabajo con vaginas y ovarios, algo con lo que evidentemente tu amigo no cuenta. Tengo que pedirle de nuevo que se vayan.

Tom estuvo contemplando la opción de ahorcar a la mujer hasta hacerla entrar en razón. Gustav estaba embarazado, ¿Qué tan difícil era de creer? Razonó un segundo… Ok, mucho. Demasiado era la palabra que buscaba. En vista de que las razones científicas estaban en su contra, optó por las monetarias. Sacando el fajo de billetes de la bolsa de Gustav, los dejó caer en un sonoro ‘plof’ justo encima del escritorio.

—Quiero que lo examine –exigió con voz baja.

La mujer rodó los ojos. —¿Te das cuenta de la pérdida de dinero y tiempo que estás haciendo?

—Eso lo decidiremos al final. –Se giró para ver a Gustav quien había permanecido quieto y silencioso todo el tiempo. Su acostumbrado yo, pero Tom no lo quería así—. ¿Estás listo? –El rubio asintió.

—Tomen asiento, por favor –indicó la mujer al sentarse ella misma en la silla detrás del escritorio y sacar de un montón de papeles una tablilla con un formulario impreso encima—. Oh, esto va a ser tan divertido... –Murmuró con amargura al leer la primera pregunta—. ¿Cuenta con seguro de gastos médicos?

—Pagaremos todo en efectivo –dijo Tom el indicar el fajo de billetes aún desperdigado que descansaba insolente sobre la mesa.

—Considerando que esté embarazado, eso no bastará… –ironizó la mujer. Tom se contuvo de soltar algún comentario mordaz—. ¿Nombre y edad?

Por primera vez desde haberse bajado del auto, Gustav comenzó a hablar para dar sus datos.

La sesión continuó por veinte minutos mientras el cuestionario avanzaba hoja tras hoja a una lentitud pasmosa que tuvo a Tom contemplando la mugre de debajo de sus uñas en lo que transcurría. Las respuestas eran igual, nada nuevo.

Sólo hasta que el examen físico dio comienzo, Tom y Gustav entendieron que aquello iba en serio. Tras descalzarse, el baterista se encontró siendo medido y pesado. Luego le fue dada una bata de hospital con indicaciones de pasar a la siguiente habitación y cambiarse. La doctora los miró esperando verlos correr por la puerta pero tras un apretón en el hombro que pretendía infundir ánimos, Gustav se decidió.

Diez minutos después, de pie sobre el suelo helado, Gustav se cruzaba de brazos con mala cara. Su ropa yacía aún tibia sobre una silla y por el gesto que el rubio tenía, era evidente que deseaba volvérsela a poner. La bata del hospital, de un espantoso color azul cielo, le quedaba apenas por encima de las rodillas y la piel expuesta se le erizaba a la menor provocación de aire helado. Temblando ante la poca protección que sentía ante la escasez de tela, ambos adolescentes brincaron en su sitio cuando la doctora entró a la habitación empujando un carrito con lo que parecía un ultrasonido.

—¿Listo? –Al no obtener respuesta, la doctora indicó la mesa partera—. Recuéstate.

Gustav pareció al borde del colapso apenas recibir las instrucciones. Tom, atento a su incomodidad, lo tomó de la mano para ayudarlo a recostarse sobre la fría superficie.

—¿El padre? –Preguntó la doctora viendo la escena de reojo mientras conectaba al tomacorriente el aparato—. Incluso para una comedia, resulta muy enternecedor.

—Un amigo –aclaró Tom, no muy seguro de si se sentía ofendido por la confusión—. Yo sólo vengo a dar apoyo moral.

—Claro –se burló con acidez la doctora—. Si el padre no quiere al bebé entonces vendrán juntos por un aborto.

Tom pareció dispuesto a abrir la boca para replicar con la peor grosería de su repertorio, pero Gustav le aferró del brazo y se contuvo.

—No es que no considere esto divertido, pero no tengo tiempo qué perder. Sacaremos un poco de sangre y realizaremos una ecografía sobre la zona del vientre. Una vez ambos resultados den negativo, podremos olvidar toda esta tontería.

Gustav asintió. Tom se limitó a sentarse en un pequeño banco enseguida de la cama, mientras observaba con morbosa fascinación el proceso que seguía la jeringa a través de la piel de su amigo y la sangre que extraían de ahí. Tras llenar tres tubos de ensayo, el proceso terminó con Gustav doblando su brazo con una bolita de algodón empapada de alcohol que sujetó en su sitio.

—Voy a llevar esto al laboratorio y después continuaremos con la ecografía. –Los dos asintieron y la mujer salió de la habitación.

—¿Te duele? –Tom señaló el brazo de Gustav y el rubio denegó.

—Dolió más cuando me hice los tatuajes. –Bajó el brazo y tras ver que ya no brotaba ni una gota de sangre, desechó el algodón en una papelera—. Estoy nervioso.

—Igual yo y… —Tom sintió los oídos zumbar ante lo que iba a decir— y ni siquiera estoy cien por ciento seguro de que en verdad estés embarazado. De ser una broma, te juro que la has hecho en grande.

En lugar de replicar por la veracidad de aquel asunto, Gustav se encogió de hombros.—¿Y si la doctora regresa y dice que estoy embarazado? –Tom se quedó pasmado con la boca temblando—. ¿Si además me hace la ecografía esa y resulta que tengo algo dentro? Algo que se mueve. Un bebé… —La voz se le quebró—. No bromeo, Tom, por eso estoy muerto de miedo.

—Y con el trasero al aire –oyeron decir a la doctora apenas entró a la habitación; Gustav se recompuso la bata para ya no enseñar más su poca dignidad restante—. Excelente drama para alguna telenovela sudamericana, pero necesitamos terminar esto ya. Quiero regresar a mi casa a cenar con mi hija, si no les importa. Levántate la bata.

Tratando de no dejarse dominar por la congoja y por lo frío del tono con el que era tratado, Gustav obedeció instrucciones usando manos para alzarse la bata hasta el pecho y agradeciendo mentalmente el no haber descartado los bóxers mientras se desnudaba. No era precisamente alguien tímido, pero los ojos de gato de la doctora lo hacían sentir más que inseguro.

—Vas a sentir un poco helado esto –murmuró la mujer al tomar una de las extensiones del aparato y untarlo con alguna especie de gel—. Necesito que permanezcas quieto.

—Tom… —El mayor de los gemelos entendió el llamado al acercarse más a Gustav y abrazarlo en lo posible sin que su espalda dejara de estar apoyada contra la dura superficie de la mesa en la que descansaba. Con su rostro hundido en el cuello y respirando agitado, Tom apreció la sincronía perfecta entre el chillido que Gustav soltó cuando la pieza plástica tocó su bajo vientre. Luego un poco de humedad encima de su camiseta y supo que Gustav estaba llorando.

—Lo está lastimando –gruñó al ver que su amigo temblaba como loco entre sus brazos—. ¡Deténgase, le duele, carajo! Gus… Calma.

—No le duele –rodó los ojos la mujer al trabajar sobre la zona izquierda del vientre del rubio—. No lo estoy acuchillando, apenas si presiono la piel.

—Pero él está… —Arremetió de nuevo Tom.

—Estoy bien –susurró Gustav con voz pequeña—. ¿No es ese tu teléfono?

Tom se apartó un poco para escuchar algo más que la respiración agitada del baterista. Cierto, sonaba su teléfono. Por el tono pop que levantó las cejas desaprobatorias de la doctora, no era nadie más que Bill.

—¿Hmmm?—Contestó no muy seguro de si lo que se le venía encima era una retahíla de insultos, gritos o palabras dulces. Con Bill era imposible predecir cualquier reacción venidera.

—Te mato –escuchó al otro lado de la línea—. Te juro que te mato, Tom Kaulitz, apenas regreses. –Lo dijo tan alto que los presentes en la habitación escucharon la amenaza de muerte. Gustav usó eso como distracción y la doctora esbozó la primera sonrisa de la tarde.

—¿De qué hablas? –Tom hizo una mueca—. No me amenaces con ese tono.

—¿Quieres mi tono de amante celosa entonces? Cuando regreses a la casa te voy a colgar de… —Lo siguiente no fue algo digno de ser recordado, pero la doctora soltó una carcajada seguida de una grosería a la par de la de Bill.

—No lo puedo creer… —Murmuró la mujer y Tom, siguiendo su tono de voz con atención, se topó con el monitor del ecógrafo que mostraba una diminuta masa grisácea que no le decía nada pero que tuvo a la doctora paralizada con la mano sobre la boca—. Es increíble…

—¿Qué es increíble? –Preguntó Tom.

—Yo no dije nada increíble –gruñó Bill al otro lado de la línea, ajeno de lo que acontecía en aquella sala de ginecología—. ¿Tom? ¡Tom! ¡Contesta, idiota!

—¿Dónde está Georg? –Preguntó ignorando el revuelo que se había producido en la habitación. Bill pareció creer que se había vuelto loco pues vaciló al hablar—. ¿Bill, sigues ahí?

—Sí. ¿Para qué quieres a Georg? ¿Gustav está contigo? Creímos que estaba arriba durmiendo.

—Uhm, quizá… —Tom casi se dio en la frente al recordar que supuestamente nadie debía saber que estaban fuera de la casa. Menos cuando ya era tarde—. Es largo de explicar –murmuró a modo de disculpa. Se giró de la escena que transcurría de frente pues se distraía viendo como la doctora tomaba imágenes más y más claras de lo que Gustav alojaba en el vientre. Un alíen. Tom lo juraba por la forma de renacuajo que apenas era distinguible en aquel mar de sombras.

—Supongo que lo es. Entro a tu habitación donde se supone que estás tomando una siesta. Te abrazo y resultas ser la muñeca inflable que compramos de broma hace años –gruñó Bill—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Pudiste haberme dicho que ibas a salir –ante eso sonó herido, Tom no dejó de apreciarlo—. Y para colmo te vas con Gustav. Yo me encargaré que Georg se entere y te mate…

—Tom, Tom… —Gustav le tironeaba de la manga—. Me van a revisar… —Le imploró con los ojos que colgara; el mayor de los gemelos sabía muy bien la implicación de esa ‘revisión’. El mismo baterista se lo había dicho horas antes.

—Tengo que colgar –dijo a Bill al teléfono, quien seguía jurando amenazas.

—¡No te atrevas a colgar!

—Lo siento, Bill. Llegaremos más tarde. Cúbreme con Georg. –Escuchó una palabrota—. Adiós.

—Cuando llegues te voy a… —Beep. Beep. Beep. Tom suspiró tratando de quitarse de encima la sensación de que la guadaña de la muerte le rozaba el cuello. Llegando a casa lo experimentaría, pero mientras tomaba la mano de Gustav tras despojarse de su ropa interior y levantaba las piernas sobre unas estructuras que prefería no conocer de nombre, dudaba poder sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando la doctora al fin se colocó los guantes de látex y miró por debajo de la modesta sábana que cubría a Gustav, Tom supo que era verdad. No necesito la confirmación de los labios tensos de la mujer que, incluso en su terquedad, decidió que lo mejor era esperar los resultados del laboratorio.

Gustav estaba embarazado.

 

_—¿Dices que el primero? –Cuestiona Bushido con voz ronca. Una tarde de juego previo lo tiene así: quiere estar dentro de Gustav ya._

_—El primero –murmura Gustav en respuesta. Sus muslos quieren cerrarse involuntariamente pero dos pares de manos sujetas a sus rodillas lo impiden—. Bu, me da vergüenza. No mires tan de cerca._

_—Vergüenza es nunca antes haberlo hecho así. –El hombre mayor se inclina por un beso y Gustav responde con el corazón latiendo fuerte—. Pienso que es sexy…_

_Una hora después, superado el dolor de la primera vez, al menos ese tipo de primera vez, Gustav se lamenta un poco de lo que ha hecho. Y además sin condón. No teme alguna enfermedad. Él es fiel y pese a todo pronóstico, Bushido lo es por igual. Lo que lo tiene inquieto con los ojos abiertos de par en par en la oscura habitación es aquel viejo temor que su madre le inculcó cuando era el niño de sus ojos, o más bien la niña de sus ojos…_

 

—¿Crees que tarde mucho? –Bostezó Gustav. Tom, que yacía tendido a su lado sobre la rígida mesa metálica, apretó su mano como toda respuesta. Honestamente, ¿Quién sabía? Ya tenían ahí un par de horas; unas pocas más no parecían ya tantas. A trompicones, la doctora había salido de la sala médica largo rato antes y seguía sin regresar; ya no la esperaban con tantas ansías.

—Creo que ahora sí nos ha creído.

—¿’Nos’? –Gustav se removió en su sitio—. No tengo ni la menor idea que lo voy a decir a mis padres. –Suspiró—. Si es que les voy a decir.

—Mejor piensa lo que le vas a decir a Georg –se rió Tom—. Casi puedo apostar a que le van a salir un par de canas en su precioso cabello.

—Con respecto a eso… —El rubio se mordió el labio no muy seguro de cómo decirle a Tom la verdad respecto a la paternidad del bebé.

—¿Ya piensas en nombres? –Tom se retorció un par de rastas entre los dedos—. Si es niño no se me ocurre ninguno, pero los nombres de niña son fáciles: Tiffany, Giselle, Heidi, Chloe, Diane, Candy… —Gustav lo interrumpió con un golpe duro justo sobre la mollera; incluso a través de la gorra y las bandanas que usaba, Tom lo sintió. Su chillido lo testificó—. ¿Y esa violencia por qué? Si no te gusta ninguno puedo pensar en más.

—¡No quiero que tenga nombre de groupie! –Replicó acalorado el baterista—. Además…

Bajó la vista y Tom, aunque no lo veía de frente, supo lo que se venía encima. –No lo digas –suplicó—, aún es pronto para decidir eso.

—No he dicho que lo voy a hacer… —Intentó justificarse.

—Pero lo estás pensando, Gus. –Tom exhaló aire con pesadez—. Sé que no me incumbe y todo, pero no me parece correcto, incluso aunque las circunstancias no son... De lo más normales.

—Pues no, no te incumbe –replicó el baterista experimentando una corriente helada que manaba desde dentro. El vello de su cuerpo se erizó—. De dejar premiada a una groupie, casi puedo jurar que dirías que sí a la opción de un aborto.

—Puede ser –asintió Tom—, pero puede que no. Además –no se rindió—, Geraldine suena bien.

 

_—¿Abortarías a mi hijo? –Bushido se muestra curioso por la respuesta. Detiene el proceso de colocarse los calcetines para no perder palabra de lo que Gustav, acostado desnudo y sobre el vientre en la cama, tiene qué decir._

_—No puedo tener hijos –es toda su respuesta—, ya te lo he dicho antes. No importa cuánto lo intentes porque sigo siendo varón._

_La risa del hombre mayor se extiende por toda la habitación. Desde su sitio, agradeciendo el poderse quedar el resto de la noche en el hotel, Gustav hunde la cabeza en la almohada deseando que el colchón se lo trague ante la humillación que experimenta._

_—Tienes toda esa mierda dentro, se supone que funciona. Mi madre me tuvo con eso. “Una vagina es todo lo que se necesita”, solía decir –responde el hombre mayor con naturalidad—. Responde, ¿Abortarías a mi hijo?_

_—Sí –gruñe Gustav más con hastío que con verdadera consciencia de sus palabras. No le importa. A fin de cuentas, embarazarse no es una opción con la que él cuente pese a contar con el equipo completo para ello—, no lo pensaría dos veces._

_—Niño frío –desdeña Bushido el arrodillarse a un lado de donde Gustav descansa. Besa sus labios con tanto cuidado, tanto amor, que el rubio olvida que están peleando—. Nunca podrías._

_Sin réplicas, sale de la habitación. Él no dice nada y Gustav no vuelve a hablar._

_Sobre la mesa de noche descansa su teléfono móvil con quince llamadas sin responder, todas de Georg. Olvida de abortos, de primeras veces y de Bushido sufriendo de problemas reales._

 

Gustav volvió a la realidad sintiendo que un tren le había pasado por encima. Tom lo sacudió un poco más y el rubio entendió que debía haber caído dormido en algún punto de la larga espera. Un enorme reloj de manecillas que colgaba del muro, marcó las dos de la mañana.

—Oh mierda— maldijo al incorporarse.

—Sí, oh mierda. Bill ha llamado ya tres veces y Georg… —Tom hizo una mueca que expresaba mucho lo que pensaba con respecto a que el bajista supiera que estaban desaparecidos—. Imagina el resto. Tienes que vestirte, ya casi nos vamos –dijo al final dándole la ropa a Gustav.

—Vaya drama –murmuró la doctora. Gustav casi dio un brinco desde su sitio—. Sonará raro que lo pregunte hasta ahora, ¿Pero ustedes son…?

—Sí, sí, los de la famosa e internacional banda de Tokio Hotel. ¿Dónde quiere que le firme? –Tom ya se rebuscaba en los bolsillos tratando de encontrar un marcador cuando la mujer soltó una carcajada—. ¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso?

—Yo iba a decir ‘los más grandes idiotas del mundo’ pero supongo que sus caras no me parecían conocidas sólo por azar del destino. Como sea, mi sobrina los adora, pero yo no pienso llevarle autógrafos.

—Mire –Tom se talló las sienes con cansancio. La mujer le ponía los nervios de punta y para colmo parecía disfrutarlo, mejor aclarar puntos y límites antes de que le entraran unas irreprimibles ganas de ahorcarla—, no tiene que ser grosera. Vinimos aquí por asunto de un embarazo y hemos pagado por más que buena atención y disponibilidad. No le pido que nos masajee los pies o que nos sirva margaritas con una sombrillita, mucho menos que nos lama el trasero con lambisconería, pero un poco de buena voluntad ahora que usted sabe lo mismo que nosotros respecto a la nueva vida que crece en el interior de mi amigo, sería lo mínimo posible. ¿Entiende?

—Tom… —Advirtió Gustav mientras se pasaba la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

—No, nada de Tom. –Se cruzó de brazos y por primera vez su altura hizo mella en la pequeña mujer—. Yo estoy asustado, muerto de miedo si me permite ser honesto. No quiero imaginar que es un bebé en la vida de alguien que apenas tiene veinte años y que tiene un corazón enorme para darle todo lo posible a una criatura que aún no nace. Si yo siento que se me cae el mundo a trozos no quiero imaginar cómo estará él, así que haga el favor de quitar esa arrogancia que tiene y cambiarla por otra cosa.

La doctora abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó como un pez dentro de su pecera pues ningún sonido salió de ella.

—Es hombre, imagine cuán aterrorizado debe de estar. Estas cosas no deberían pasarle –escupió Tom antes de frotarse el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

—Lo siento –dijo ella al fin.

—Mejor así. Disculpa aceptada.

—Disculpen los dos… —Aún sentado pero ya completamente vestido, Gustav aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía. Indefenso, no sabía ni por dónde empezar—. ¿De cuántos meses estoy?

—Algo como dos y medio; he calculado un aproximado de diez semanas de embarazo; incluso podrían ser once.

—Imposible –refutó Tom—.Las cuentas tienen que estar mal porque en aquel entonces Gustav no estaba todavía con… ¡Auch! –Recibió una patada justo en la espinilla—. Gus, las semanas están mal, Jesús, no me golpees.

—No están mal –siseó Gustav con las orejas ardiendo de la vergüenza que experimentaba. No quería discutir con Tom enfrente de la doctora acerca de su vida sexual con más de una pareja.

—Podría haber un error –se disculpó la mujer con actitud contrita al revisar sobre el formulario—. Suele suceder cuando la chica tiene un ciclo menstrual irregular. Tomar fechas a partir del desarrollo del feto puede ser un poco complicado en los primeros meses. Más adelante se podrán hacer las correcciones.

—¿Podría ser un error de hasta un mes? –Tom repitió en su terquedad. Contaba con que aquel día que bajó a Gustav del automóvil de Bushido él y Georg hubieran tenido sexo animal, tanto como para preñar a alguien; y claro, que la respuesta de la doctora fuera un rotundo ‘sí’.

—No, el error sería de máximo dos semanas. –Jugueteó con la pluma entre sus manos antes de proseguir—. Señor Schäfer…

—Gustav –dijo el rubio—. El señor Schäfer sigue siendo mi padre.

—Huhm, ok. –La mujer se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con gesto distraído—. ¿Alguna vez ha tenido su periodo?

Tom se medio asfixió tratando de contener la risa y obtuvo una nueva patada por parte de Gustav. Imaginar al rubio sufriendo a causa del periodo, de cólicos menstruales y de SPM era gracioso si se olvidaba el asunto del bebé.

—No. Nunca. Por eso… —La cara se le volvió rojo granate— no pensé que fuera a suceder esto.

—Sí, bueno… —Empezó la mujer antes de que Tom se pusiera de pie y la interrumpiera.

—Perdonen los dos, pero… ¿Qué no se supone que los hermafroditas son estériles? Digo, nunca fui muy bueno en biología o anatomía, pero esto es ridículo.

—Lo son, sí. –Tom la esperó a que prosiguiera—. Tal vez tu amigo no es un hermafrodita bien formado.

—¡Genial! ¿Lo escuchas, Gus? –Tom se giró para encararlo—. Rareza dentro de una rareza; te has sacado el premio gordo de la lotería, amigo.

—Lo que quiero decir… –La doctora carraspeó para tomar la voz—. Lo que quiero decir es que quizá no sea hermafrodita del todo. Si sus ovarios han decidido empezar a funcionar hasta empezada la segunda década de su vida, puede obedecer más a factores hormonales. Además –tomó aliento al decirlo—, la revisión física ha demostrado que cuenta con ambos órganos sexuales funcionando a la perfección lo que sería el primer caso conocido.

—Ah –repitieron a unísono Gustav y Tom, no muy seguros si aquello era algo bueno o no.

—Para estar seguros podríamos tomar muestra del material genético y confirmarlo. Pero la verdad es que podría ser una pérdida de tiempo. El embarazo es una muestra inequívoca de lo que digo. De no ser así, no podría haber ocurrido la fecundación.

—¿Significa que mi amigo es una… —Tom miró a Gustav de reojo, no muy confiado de si su curiosidad y sus palabras lo iban a ofender o lo iban a hacer merecedor de algo más que simples patadas, quizá un puñetazo en plena boca—, ya sabe, una chica?

—Creo que ya deberías saberlo –replicó la mujer con sequedad—. Tú lo has conocido como varón.

—Pero… —Tom se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. No entiendo. Él dice que es homosexual, tiene pareja y… ¿No significaría eso que en realidad es mujer y su gusto por los hombres es, no sé, normal?

—Tom –gruñó Gustav incapaz de sentirse de lado de aquella plática—, soy hombre y homosexual. No chica y heterosexual, ¿Entiendes?

—No. –El mayor de los gemelos se acomodó la gorra en lo que articulaba sus palabras—. Desde que estás embarazado creo que tendrás que ser un poco más claro conmigo porque no entiendo.

—Lo que tu amigo quiere decir es que ha sido criado como varón y aunque se sienta atraído por hombres, no lo convierte en mujer. Hay una diferencia clara entre sexualidad y género. Lo que se es y lo que se tiene entre las piernas –explicó al ver que Tom la miraba con ojos grandes y boca abierta—. No toda persona que se sienta atraída por su mismo sexo desea realizarse el cambio de género.

Un momento… —Tom pareció pensar el respecto un poco—. ¿Tú familia sabe que tú…? ¿Y nunca…? ¡Oh Dios, eso es inhumano!

—Fue mi decisión, Kaulitz. –Gustav suspiró, cansado ya de estar tratando aquel tema que a nadie antes le había dicho. La persona más cercana a ello había sido Bushido y de eso ya no quedaba nada—. Mi hermana decidió que quería ser chica y yo decidí que quería ser niño. Siempre lo supe. Incluso a los cinco años sabía que ése era yo.

—¿Tú hermana también? –La boca de Tom se quedó abierta de la impresión—. Tienes que estar bromeando. Es una jodida broma. He visto a tu hermana en bikini y jamás…

—Ella sí tomó la operación. Ella es chica, yo no.

—¡Pero tienes un bebé dentro!

—¡No me quiero tener que bajar los pantalones para demostrarte que no soy una chica! –Casi gritó Gustav al ponerse de pie—. ¡Haré que te lo tragues junto con tus palabras!

—Bien, basta los dos. –La doctora los fulminó con sus ojos verdes para lograr quietud de nuevo—. El estrés no es nada bueno para el feto así que hagan el favor de mantener su discusión a niveles bajos. Para empezar, voy a recetar vitaminas prenatales y una cita para dentro de una semana. Quizá entonces podremos saber un poco más del tiempo de gestación y…

—Quiero un aborto –musitó Gustav—. Quiero abortar –repitió esta vez un poco más fuerte. Los dos personajes restantes de la habitación se quedaron en absoluto silencio—. No lo puedo tener. No lo quiero.

—Gus… —Tom se acercó hasta poner una mano encima del hombro de su amigo, quien se lo sacudió de encima al comenzar a temblar presa del terror.

—No, lo voy a abortar y Georg jamás se va a enterar de esto. –Su mano atrapó la de Tom como una tenaza y la apretó hasta obtener una mueca de terror por parte de la víctima—. Me lo juraste, Tom, que jamás le ibas a decir nada y quiero que lo cumplas.

Ambos permanecieron quietos un par de segundos antes de que la doctora los interrumpiera.

—Programaremos una cita para el aborto. –Tom se giró para enfrentar, pero ella le cortó—. Es su derecho. Si él así lo desea, tendrás que respetar su decisión.

—¡No puede hablar en serio!

—Hay un periodo de prueba con respecto a tomar un gran paso como éste. Precisamente de una semana. –Hizo un par de anotaciones en la tablilla que sostenía sobre las piernas—. Vendrás en una semana a esta hora y si la decisión es la misma, realizaremos el procedimiento en una hora o menos. No será necesaria la hospitalización y la medicación será leve.

—De acuerdo. –Gustav se puso de pie para tomar la receta médica—. Gracias.

 

—Le voy a decir a Georg –informó Tom a Gustav apenas se subieron el automóvil—. No puedes tomar estas decisiones tú solo por muy… Bizarro que resulte todo.

—El… —Se contuvo de decir ‘bebé’ al darse cuenta que si se le escapa la palabra le iba a costar un poco más llevar a cabo su decisión—. No es suyo.

—No juegues, por Dios, no juegues. –Golpeó el volante y al instante su teléfono comenzó a sonar—. Maldita sea, contesta. Si es Bill mándalo al cuerno.

—Sí es –murmuró antes de contestar—. Sí, Gustav… No, Tom está conduciendo. Ya vamos de regreso… No, no… Yo se lo pedí, en serio… Dile que ya casi llegamos, no, no me lo pases… Georg… Ya casi… —Se quedó casi un minuto serio—. Ok, hablaremos en la casa. Sí. Adiós.

—Le vas a decir –sentenció al mayor de los gemelos apenas la llamada terminó—. Incluso si no es suyo él tiene derecho a saber. Georg no te va a dejar.

Gustav se volteó a verlo y tras hesitarlo una fracción de segundo, lo abofeteó—. Jamás me digas eso de nuevo. Me tomó años estar con Georg, me tomó todo el esfuerzo y todas mis lágrimas y todo mi sufrimiento estar donde estoy con él. No voy a dejar que nada como ‘eso’ lo arruine. Tú te vas a callar.

—No es justo…

—Me lo juraste. Confié en ti, Tom y te juro que si me fallas se acaba todo. No te volveré a hablar y no esperaré a que el contrato con la banda finalice.

—No me amenaces –dijo Tom al dar un volantazo brusco. Lo suyo eran bravatas, lo sabía; Gustav, por otro lado, siempre hablaba serio. Y lo apreciaba, demonios, aunque pareciera que por el momento ninguno de los dos tenía la coherencia necesaria para tratar un asunto tan delicado como lo era ese embarazo—. No puedes matarlo, Gus. Es tu hijo. Aunque no sea de Georg sí es tuyo.

—Yo no lo quiero. Va a… Va a arruinarlo todo. ¿Te imaginas acaso todo lo que va a cambiar? No sólo Georg. Mi familia, mis amigos, ustedes… Tú ni siquiera me miras igual.

¿Cómo diablos te voy a mirar igual? ¡Estás embarazado! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Em-ba-ra-za-do! –Golpeó el volante con sus puños e incluso en la vacía calle, el ruido producido por el claxon los hizo recobrar la compostura—. No podemos tener esta plática aquí. Georg nos va a matar.

—Bill me dijo que te recordara que…

—Sí, sí, que llegando a casa me iba a… Lo que sea. Antes tenemos que pasar a la farmacia—. Gustav arqueó una ceja—. Tus vitaminas prenatales. Al menos por una semana. –Ignoró el bufido—. No digas nada.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- Martes de sustitución. Martes, leche, migraña.

**Martes de sustitución**

Como si lo prometido fuera deuda, apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Bill se les lanzó encima con garras como zarpas buscando la yugular para un golpe certero y mortal. Más concretamente, la de Tom. Sus gritos de ‘Irresponsable’ y los repetidos ‘¡Te mato!’ ocasionaron un disturbio digno de llamar a la policía por ayuda en un caso de maltrato doméstico severo.

Nada nuevo, o no hasta que Bill optó por dejar de jalarle las rastas a Tom para comprimirlo en un abrazo tan estrecho que de haber durado un poco más, el mayor de los gemelos habría tenido que recibir primeros auxilios por hipoxia.

—Idiota –sollozaba Bill aferrando a su gemelo con uñas y dientes como si la vida se le fuera en ello—, jamás, ¿me oyes?, jamás te atrevas a desaparecer sin más. No sin una nota, no sin llevarme contigo. No tienes permiso a hacerlo. No me puedes dejar –gimoteó entre lágrimas conforme aligeraba un poco su abrazo para en su lugar proceder a besar el rostro de su gemelo con suavidad—. Jamás, ¿Lo entiendes? Hablo en serio, Tomi.

—Sólo fuimos a… —Tom abrió la boca en espera de que el cielo se partiera en dos y la iluminación divina le diera una mentira creíble para salirse con la suya.

—Tomar un par de cervezas –secundó Gustav—. El calor de la temporada hizo que se me antojaran… —Ignoró el gesto incrédulo de Bill que a sabiendas del clima con grados bajo cero, no se tragó aquello—. Bien, bien, no cerveza, sólo… Me apetecía salir.

—Pues ve tú solo. –Se aferró más a Tom que experimentó un segundo intento de asfixia antes de recuperarse del primero—. O con Georg. Tom es mío.

—¿Tuyo? Oh Bill, no exageres…

—No exagero, es que…

Gustav, que por otro lado nada tenía que ver con aquello, se escabulló silencioso hacía el dormitorio que él y Georg compartían en el segundo piso. Si aquel par querían discutir, adelante; Gustav lo que quería era recostarse sobre la cama con Georg a un lado y caer muerto. Ya no aguantaba las emociones del día, una más y quedaría extenuado.

Apenas abrir la puerta y ajustar los ojos a la patente oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, supo que algo andaba mal. Por regla general, Georg jamás se iba a dormir sin él. Luces apagadas y bulto en la cama no hacían mella a aquel conocimiento. Dejaba una segunda opción: El bajista estaba enojado. Furioso si cabía decir, que la discusión del piso inferior no le arrancó un sonoro ronquido, sino un ruidito desaprobatorio que expresaba lo que sentía.

Conteniéndose las ganas de darse de cabeza contra el muro un par de veces, Gustav se descalzó, lanzó la ropa sin ganas por la habitación y de gatas, se colocó sobre la figura oscura que descansaba en uno de los costados de la cama falsamente roncando.

—Georg… —Le picó en un costado para ver que se retorcía sin palabras—. Anda, sé que estás despierto. Terminemos esta… —Arrugó la nariz –pelea y durmamos en paz.

—No estamos en una pelea, Gus –murmuró la voz desde debajo de los cobertores—. Ni siquiera sé si estoy enojado.

—Ah… —Ante aquello, Gustav se quedó sin saber cómo actuar. ¿Si no estaba enojado entonces qué era? No esperaba otro sentimiento que no fuera la ira asesina—. Lo siento –tanteó en espera de haber acertado, pero en su lugar recibió un suspiro largo y cansado—. ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué te disculpas? –Georg asomó la cabeza al fin para demostrar que no se escondía. En su cara se hacía patente la preocupación—. No es como si me tuvieras que dar explicaciones de haber salido…

—Ah… —Dijo de nuevo Gustav al apartarse para que Georg se pudiera sentar y entrando en razón. Georg estaba celoso. Como confirmación de sus palabras, el bajista carraspeó un par de veces antes de preguntar lo que era obvio se moría por formular desde que Gustav entró en la habitación.

—Tom también se fue en la tarde, ejem, ¿Acaso ustedes dos…?

—Sí, sí, estábamos juntos –repuso Gustav, no queriendo ir muy lejos—. Yo le pedí que me acompañara y no, nada pasó. Quería salir, Tom también y salimos. –Trató de aligerar la tensión en el aire acercándose al bajista y besando sus labios con una suave dulzura—. ¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?

—Jamás –afirmó el mayor con las mejillas del color de la grana—. Y este… ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Qué hicieron ahí? —Hesitó un segundo—. ¿Por qué volvieron tan tarde? Pudiste haber llamado y avisar.

Gustav ignoró sus preguntas al darle un nuevo beso, esta vez con renovados bríos, abriendo los labios un poco en una clara invitación de profundizar aquella tierna caricia. El leve contacto entre sus bocas aumentó en pasión y temperatura cuando un abrazo se hizo presente y los dos cayeron sobre el colchón entrelazos y ansiosos por continuar.

Dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para dejar el tema anterior enterrado, Gustav se apresuró a desabotonar la camisa de dormir de Georg que no puso objeción mientras su cuello era recorrido con tenues besos de mariposa a lo largo de la yugular.

Apenas se vio despojado de la prenda superior, rodó con Gustav hasta intercambiar posiciones quedando el arriba y el rubio tendido sobre su espalda con los bóxers como única barrera entre la desnudez. No le dio tiempo de contemplarlo pues apenas se vio recostado entre las almohadas, el rubio usó ambas manos para ayudarse a desnudar al bajista que alzó las caderas para dejar que los pantalones del pijama se deslizaran por sus piernas.

—No pensé que estuvieras tan ansioso –murmuró al presionar sus entrepiernas juntas y moverse al comprobar que sus erecciones se encontraban incluso a través de la tela—. Teníamos tanto sin, ¡Ah!

—No tanto –replicó el baterista en un ronroneo bajo al arquear la espalda para un contacto más cercano. Contuvo un grito de sorpresa al sentir la mano rebasar la línea elástica de su ropa interior y cerrarse en torno a su turgente miembro.

—Mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo… —Siguió Georg al masturbar a Gustav con una lentitud que rozaba el borde de la crueldad—. Siempre estás cansado o con sueño; teníamos una semana sin esto… —Sin reproche en su voz, besó los entreabiertos labios del baterista—. No importa si no lo hacemos esta noche, pero de verdad extrañaba este tipo de cercanía…

Gustav no pudo evitar la sonrisa triste que se le formó en el rostro. Cierto, con el pretexto del exceso de trabajo, de estar agotado o con los ojos pegados el uno al otro, había rechazado cualquier tipo de contacto que no fuera un beso y un abrazo antes de caer dormido por doce horas.

—Lo siento –dijo por segunda vez en la noche, con voz contraída, mientras se venía en la mano de Georg. Largos jadeos que consumieron sus reservas de aire antes de poderse explicar—. Por ser egoísta.

—Perdonado. Ahora… —Georg agitó frente a Gustav la mano húmeda— hay que limpiar.

—Ven acá… —Tomando la punta de un dedo entre los labios, Gustav succionó—. ¿Quieres que lo limpie todo? –Escuchó un sonoro ‘gulp’—. Tomaré eso como un sí.

Un par de horas más tarde, casi esperando la salida del sol, Gustav se permitió relajarse por completo en la cama. Georg ya dormía desde al menos una hora atrás, extenuado como lo estaba él tras haber recuperado las semanas anteriores de agotamiento en una sola noche. Sólo recordarlo le ocasionaba un delicioso dolor de estómago que nada tenía de malo.

Aún con un saludable sonrojo esparcido a lo largo y ancho de la piel, Gustav se abrazó más a Georg que inconsciente hundió la nariz en la nuca de su amante y respiro aire tibio ahí, enviando piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo del rubio. Si aquello era el paraíso, Gustav no lo iba a poner en duda. Todo era calma y tranquilidad… O al menos lo fue hasta que casi caer dormir, sintió una oleada de náuseas que le fue imposible reprimir.

Diferente al último mes, se levantó y rumbo al baño, contó los días que faltaban para el siguiente lunes. Vomitó y por primera vez desde el inicio, se sintió aliviado en una forma perversa.

Mientras pudiera permanecer con Georg, soportaría lo demás.

 

Apagando el despertador que sonó esa mañana a las siete en punto, Tom se sentó en el borde del colchón en un patético intento por no caer de vuelta contra la almohada. Siendo vacaciones, la hora que su cuerpo consideraba correcta para levantarse, era pasado el mediodía, no cuando el cielo despuntaba y los gallos cantaban.

Como fuera, Tom ignoró su reloj biológico por razones más altruistas. Dándose un par de leves cachetadas sobre ambas mejillas consideró el ir al baño para orinar y lavarse el rostro con suficiente agua fría como para pertenecer al mundo de los vivos.

Tanteando el suelo con los pies en búsqueda de las pantuflas, casi saltó fuera de su piel al sentir una mano cerrarse en torno su brazo. Con ojos aún entrecerrados, localizó la figura de su gemelo que yacía a la mitad de la cama con aspecto de también haber sido despertado a una hora que no le correspondía.

—¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó el menor tratando de contener un bostezo—. Son apenas las siete, vuelve a la cama, Tomi… Nos acabamos de acostar.

Tom se preguntó por un segundo qué demonios hacía Bill en su cama. Los eventos de unas horas antes se le mezclaban en la memoria como borrosos. Recordaba haber llegado con Gustav y los gritos de Bill al respecto. También tenía presente la pelea ocurrida y las disculpas con las que el asunto quedó olvidado, pero se le escurría el elemento clave en ese cuadro: ¿Por qué Bill estaba en su cama?

En lugar de atormentarse por ello porque a fin de cuentas no le importaba realmente, no dijo nada. Descalzo, rindiéndose al fin de encontrar sus pantuflas que probablemente estaban perdidas en el desastre que reinaba debajo de la cama, caminó con una mueca dado lo helado del suelo, rumbo al baño. Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta pues no esperaba que Bill lo siguiera, orinó y se lavó las manos a velocidad mínima. El adormecimiento que experimentaba lo tenía tambaleándose por el esfuerzo de permanecer consciente.

Contemplándose un segundo en el espejo del gabinete del baño, tomó la pasta y el cepillo de dientes para proceder a alistarse. Su cuerpo le pedía casi de manera agresiva que regresara a la tibieza de la cama, pero su conciencia le decía lo contrario.

En un plan elaborado con desesperación, Tom planeaba ir directo a la cocina a hacer desayuno, un buen desayuno, y hacer que Gustav se lo comiera. No tenía esperanza alguna de lograr que el rubio olvidara la idea de abortar su bebé, pero sí de retrasarlo lo más posible. Adormilado, pensaba que si lograba hacerlo dudar hasta el día del parto, todo iría bien.

—¿Tomi? –En el marco de la puerta y usando las pantuflas que en un inicio Tom había buscado, estaba Bill—. La cama se siente helada sin ti… —Su labio inferior tembló un poco y Tom se encontró preguntándose no sólo la razón de que hubieran dormido juntos, sino de esa repentina dependencia.

—Voy a ir a la cocina –dijo sin tratar de mentir. Era obvio que no podía explicarle a su gemelo las razones de por qué iba a hacer un desayuno saludable siendo que él se contentaba con comer restos de comida rápida que quedaran en el refrigerador, así que en su lugar comenzó a vestirse con las ropas del día.

Bill, sin moverse de su lugar, arrugó el ceño.

 

—Mmm… Mmm… —Oliendo algo delicioso, Gustav se incorporó a medias del abrazo estrecho que mantenía con Georg, ambos aún bajo las cobijas y dormidos. O dormido el bajista, que Gustav apenas abrió los ojos, entendió que o comía lo que fuera que oliera tan delicioso o no podría volver al país de los sueños.

Sin molestarse en lo helado del suelo, se apresuró rumbo a la cocina para casi irse de espaldas ante el espectáculo de Tom con un mandil y espátula en mano, trabajando frente a la estufa sumido en profunda concentración. Sentado en una silla al lado de la barra, Bill con una cara de puro fastidio.

—Ah, ¡Buenos días, Gus! –Saludó el mayor de los gemelos al baterista con excesiva alegría para ser tan temprano en la mañana, quien dio un paso con el terror pintado en el rostro no muy seguro si lo más raro de todo era verlo cocinar o tan feliz a esas horas de la mañana. Su saludo matutino era una prueba más de que lo segundo iba ganando.

—Creo que Tom va directo al manicomio –gruñó Bill a la mitad de un bostezo.

—Si quieres desayunar de esto más vale que no digas nada –amenazó Tom con la espátula a su gemelo, que lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo sin dejar entrever que se sentía herido—. Además, creo que a todos nos haría empezar bien el día temprano.

—¡Son las ocho de la madrugada! –Replicó por segunda vez Bill—. Yo quiero ir a dormir un par de horas más. Ningún desayuno me hará cambiar de opinión.

—Como quieres –dijo Tom distraído al poner dos rebanadas de pan tostado en un plato y proceder a untarlas con mantequilla y mermelada—. Yo no te pedí que te levantaras de la cama en primer lugar.

Gustav contrajo la mandíbula al ver que Bill parecía listo a gritar una nueva sarta de improperios. Dispuesto a salvar la situación, el rubio se acercó a la cafetera para servirse una taza de café recién hecho y comentó muy al azar—: Bueno, ¿Y por qué tan repentino interés de hacer desayuno? En años que los conozco, chicos, nunca los había visto comer algo a estas horas.

—Eso es –dijo Tom al arrebatarle la taza de café de los labios y cambiarla por un vaso de leche—, porque tú necesitas una vida más saludable. –Le dio un significativo gesto que Gustav entendió como “Por el bebé que llevas dentro, idiota” que ni en lo mínimo le pareció considerado.

—Tom, quiero café, no leche, gracias –fulminó con la mirada al mayor de los gemelos al arrebatarle la taza de café y tomar un sorbo largo de ella.

—¿En serio? Yo no lo creo. –Olvidando las buenas maneras, Tom se la arrebató de las manos por segunda ocasión y sin esperar un nuevo ataque, la vació en el fregadero, lo mismo que el tazón de la cafetera—. La leche es sana.

—Hey, yo quiero café –alegó Bill en cuanto vio el preciado líquido oscuro irse por la coladera.

—Si quieres, haz más –fue la corta respuesta de su gemelo—. Gustav no puede tomar café y no quiero que caiga en tentación si la cafetera está llena. Para él hay…

—Leche, ya entendí.

Gustav rodó los ojos. Ok, iba a jugar aquel jueguito. Ignorando la sonrisa de victoria de Tom, tomó de la leche que le tendió y comprobó extrañado que el sabor era más agradable de lo que recordaba. Sin darse cuenta, se bebió el vaso entero sin detenerse a respirar y al terminar un bigote de leche apareció sobre su labio superior. Limpiándoselo con la lengua, incluso aceptó una segunda dosis que Tom le sirvió acompañada de una pastilla de peculiar color azul.

—¿Qué, viagra? No gracias. –De pronto cayó en cuenta que eran las vitaminas prenatales que habían comprado la noche anterior—. Oh, ¿no hablarás en serio? –El baterista bebió un sorbo más de su leche y consideró el tirar la pastilla directo al bote de basura—. Tom…

—La doctora dijo que eran necesarias. No me hagas tener que mezclarla en tus alimentos o metértela como supositorio… —El baterista se sonrojo como nunca antes y sin más réplicas, se tomó la pastilla con un nuevo trago de leche—. Mucho mejor así. Ahora, a comer.

Sirviendo platillos al por mayor, en cuestión de segundos la mesa se vio repleta de una diversidad enorme de comidas. Los clásicos waffles con miel, tazones de fruta como mango, papaya, piña, manzana y melón cortadas, cereal de tipo integral y con granola, huevos cocinados de diferentes maneras; para rematar, incluso un poco helado sabor chocolate. De acompañamiento, al menos una torre de tostadas ya untadas de mantequilla, una variedad de al menos tres tipos de licuados que por los colores eran combinación de más de tres frutas.

—¿Esperas en serio que comamos todo eso? –Preguntó Bill al tomar un plato y comenzar a tomar un poco de todo—. Es demasiado.

—Para empezar… —Tom le quitó el plato a su gemelo y lo posó en las manos de Gustav, que lo sostuvo no muy seguro de si era lo correcto en vista de que Bill lo fulminaba con un par de ojos semejantes a metralletas— espero que Gustav sea el que coma todo esto. Si sobra, puedes tomar un poco.

—Nah, pues tomar lo que quieras, Bill –intentó aligerar el ambiente el baterista. Le devolvió el plato y esperó que eso funcionara—. Tom ha hecho como para un ejército así que podemos comer los cuatro sin problemas.

—¿Comer qué? –Entrando a la cocina con cara de apenas haberse levantado de la cama, estaba Georg—. Mierda, ¿Quién va a venir a desayunar? ¿O es que vamos a abrir un bufete?

—Van a desayunar Gustav y Tom –casi escupió Bill al dejar caer su plato sobre la mesa y salir de la habitación en grandes zancadas.

—Síndrome Premenstrual a la vista –ironizó Tom al tomar de nueva cuenta el plato desechado y proceder a llenarlo hasta los bordes y haciendo montañas con la comida—. Gus, ¿Cuántos waffles? –Georg arqueó una ceja y volteó a ver a Gustav que se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir—. Olvídalo, comerás al menos cuatro. Sírvete un vaso más de leche y te llevaré la comida a la mesa—. Se detuvo para mirar como el baterista se quedaba en su sitio con una cara que expresaba lo poco que entendía—. Anda, con prisa.

—No quiero parecer entrometido, pero… —Empezó Georg tratando de no sonar molesto pero fallando miserablemente cuando su voz se tiñó de celos.

—Gustav tiene que comer sano, es todo –dijo Tom al tomar el cartón de leche con una mano y el plato repleto de comida en otro y posarlos ambos frente al baterista—. Y sí, eres un entrometido.

 

El berrinche de Bill duró lo mismo que el magnífico desayuno sobre la mesa: Algo como dos horas. Ni mucho ni poco. El tiempo suficiente como para que el menor de los gemelos entendiera que no le iba a funcionar el hacerse el ofendido y en lugar de amargarse la tarde de manera miserable tomando un papel de víctima, optó por aparentar que nada había pasado y que todo iba bien.

Por ello, en la tarde, cuando Tom propuso un maratón de películas, accedió sin tratar de imponerse con alguna comedia romántico. O al menos lo intentó…

Con el tazón de palomitas de maíz recién hechas en la mano, casi se fue de espaldas al ver las primeras escenas de la primera película de la tarde.

—Ehm, Tom… Creo que se equivocaron en el videoclub. ¿Qué esa no es…? –Dejó el tazón sobre el sillón y se inclinó para tomar la caja donde iba el disco—. Sí, ‘Mira quién habla’.

—¿Hablan en serio? –Georg, que venía de la mano con Gustav, apenas oyó la noticia, se quejó—. Ni remedio, veremos alguna de las viejas películas de Bill. Y yo que pensaba que hoy nos librábamos de ver alguna cursi comedia romántica.

—¡Hey! Al menos es mejor que esta película.

—Alto los dos, esa es la que renté –se defendió Tom—. ‘Mira quién habla’ es un clásico y pensé que podíamos pasar una divertida tarde con ella. Además –agregó al ver que Gustav se empezaba a poner de color morado a causa de la rabia— quiero ver algo que no haya visto ya antes cincuenta veces.

—Si lo dices por ‘Legalmente rubia’… —Se intentó defender Bill ante la certera indirecta que le saltó a la yugular—. Porque no fueron cincuenta.

—Como si cuarenta y nueve no fueran casi cincuenta. Ya, lo que sea, veamos esta. –Georg tomó el asiento de la esquina y se sentó con Gustav en el medio. Apenas acurrucarse un poco el uno sobre el otro, Tom se sentó en el espacio restante y Bill frunció el ceño al colocarse en el sillón de una plaza.

La película dio comienzo con su clásica escena de una carrera de espermatozoides persiguiendo un óvulo. En cuestión de segundos, todos olvidaron que aquella película era tan vieja como los dinosaurios y comenzaron a disfrutarla entre risas.

Todos excepto Gustav, que ni comió maíz tostado ni se sintió cómodo ante las casi programadas miradas que Tom, a un lado suyo, le daba. Más que relajarse o poderse concentrar en la trama, se sentía caminando por la cuerda floja a sabiendas de que la caída que le esperaba era mortal.

Lo sabía, Tom no era idiota o al menos no del tipo que lo podía perjudicar. Él no diría su secreto y en cuanto el lunes se aproximara podría olvidarse de aquello e ignorar que en algún momento en el pasado se sintieron así. Hasta entonces, quedaba tratar de actuar lo más normal posible. Casi forzado, recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Georg e intentó con toda su fuerza de voluntad prestar atención a la película que ya casi terminaba y que admitía, estaba divertida.

Media hora después, con el beso final y el crío diciendo ‘Papá’ a Bill le dio por soltar un suspiro amoroso que fue la señal de que la película había terminado y de que era hora de ver otra.

—Eso fue lindooo –canturreó Bill al estirarse desde su sitio y voltear a ver a los demás chicos—. Lo admito, no estuvo tan mal la película.

—Claro que no; joder, los bebés son geniales –dijo Tom y los demás le dirigieron gestos de incredulidad—. Hey, es cierto. Disculpen si soy el único aquí que quiere tener hijos algún día.

—Tom –gruñó Gustav, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo si se atrevía siquiera a dar una insinuación de su embarazo. Lo iba a colgar del farol de la luz que estaba en la entrada y a usarlo de piñata si se le escapaba cualquier palabra o insinuación.

—¿Y yo que estoy invisible o qué? –Replicó Bill con indignación—. Yo también quiero hijos Algún día. Cinco por lo menos. O seis y así tendré tres pares de gemelos.

—Sí claro, sueña Billy –se burló Georg con una amplia carcajada—. Antes tendremos hijos Gustav y yo, ¿no es así? –Le pasó el brazo por encima al rubio y Gustav rezó como un mantra una plegaría al cielo, al infierno y a los viejos dioses del Valhala que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara—. Vamos, Gus, di que sí.

—No vale, no serían sus hijos de verdad –los acusó Bill con un dedo—. No es como si Gustav pudiera embarazarse y así el bebé fuera de ambos.

Lo que siguió fue un acceso de tos que no le dio a Gustav, sino a Tom que segundos antes bebía un refresco de Coca-Cola que se le atoró a la mitad del camino como un ladrillo. Bill ni se inmutó al ponerse de pie para darle unos golpecitos en la espalda y hacerlo recobrar la compostura.

—Dudo mucho que ustedes dos adoptaran y en vista de que Tom siempre usa condón con sus groupies, quedo yo como único posible candidato a ser el primer padre de la banda—. Sonrió—. Sólo falta encontrar a ‘La única’ y todos ustedes se convertirán en tíos de un precioso par de gemelas.

—Sueña, Billy –lo desdeñó Georg al abrazar más de cerca de Gustav—. Adoptar niños es un desastre. En todo caso, Gustav y yo podemos usar una madre sustituta usando nuestro… Nuestro… Ya saben, ‘elixir de la vida’ y quedarnos con el bebé.

—Tienes que admitirlo, Bill, ellos lo harán antes de que tú encuentres a la única –se burló Tom y Gustav captó un brilló en los ojos del mayor de los gemelos que para nada le agradó—. Chicos, sólo no olviden usar el ‘elixir de la vida’ –enfatizó con ambas manos al decir aquellas cuatro palabras— de Gustav.

—Sí, nadie quiere ver pequeños Georgies corriendo por la casa –secundó Bill—. ¿Se imaginan pequeñas copias de Gustav? Sería un bebé rubio con un malhumor del demonio si no nos levantamos a hacerle su biberón temprano.

—Ouch, cinco de la mañana… ¿No quieren mejor que los niños sean míos? –Dijo Georg al imaginarse de pie antes de que saliera el sol para atender a un bebé gruñón. A su lado, Gustav se encogió un poco y se sintió por toda la habitación—. Es broma, Gus. Tú sabes que el bebé tendría que ser tuyo.

—Sí, mejores genes –ayudó Bill—. Igual Georg lo amaría tanto que lo echaría a perder como si fuera suyo. Ya sabes que él quiere todo lo que venga de ti.

—Todo –repitieron los tres en coro para Gustav, en torno a una vieja broma de años atrás en la que la premisa rezaba: “Por Gusti Pooh, Georgie Pooh hace de todo. TODO.”

—A Georg le valdría un carajo que el niño no fuera suyo –comentó Tom al cabo de unos segundos y el color de la cara de Gustav se drenó fuera.

—Exacto. –Georg besó a Gustav en la mejilla e ignoró los sonidos obscenos que a los gemelos les dio por hacer—. Apenas vivamos fuera de esta casa y lejos de este par de locos tendremos nuestros hijos. Y no –miró a Tom y luego a Bill— serán gemelos, eso se los aseguro.

—Aburridooo, no sabes de lo que te pierdes con un par de encantadores gemelos –exclamó Bill al buscar otra película para ver en la bolsa de las cintas que Tom había rentado.

—Ya lo viví, gracias, no quiero más –desdeñó Georg, ajeno a la repentina seriedad que dominó a Gustav y que lo tenía sentado a su lado como piedra en el camino—. Pon la otra cinta que Tom trajo. Espero que esta sea mejor –rodó los ojos.

—Es mejor –dijo Tom como toda respuesta—. Sólo intenten no comer mucho mientras la vemos –comentó como de pasada. Segundos después, su comentario cobró significado.

—Oh Tomi, tienes que estar de broma. No podemos ver esto –refunfuñó Bill al sacar la caja del DVD y mostrar la grotesca portada. El título ya decía mucho: “Crónica de un embarazo: Meses cero al nueve”. La imagen de fondo era la de un quirófano y a juzga por la mujer sudorosa que cargaba un bulto bañado en sangre, aquello era un parto—. ¡Acabo de terminar de comer!

—Pensé que sería educativo ver eso en lugar de rentar ‘Mr. & Mrs. Smith’ por veinteava vez –se justificó el mayor de los gemelos—. Siempre quise saber como vienen los bebés al mundo.

—Ugh, eres un cerdo pervertido –gruñó Bill al dejar caer el CD y sacudirse las manos con asco—. Olvídalo, vamos a ver una de mis películas y no quiero oír quejas de tu parte.

—¡Bill! –Renegó su gemelo al verlo ponerse de pie y enfilar a su habitación.

—Lo siento, yo opino lo mismo que Bill –dijo Georg—. No es que no me interese, pero acabo de terminar de comer una pizza grande con anchoas y champiñones así que…

—¿Y tú, Gus? –Ignorando las palabras del bajista, Tom preguntó directo a Gustav que permanecía quieto contemplándose las manos sobre el regazo.

—Voy al baño –dijo sin más el baterista y en segundos la puerta del sanitario se cerró con fuerza excesiva, casi con furia.

—‘Spanglish’ con Adam Sandler, ¿Qué opinan? –Ajeno a la repentina huida de Gustav, Bill regresó la película mencionada en mano—. ¿Y Gus?

 

Gustav pasó el resto de la tarde malhumorado y alegando un dolor de cabeza que no se iba sin importar el número de aspirinas que tomara. Sin comportarse fuera de su yo habitual, despachó a Georg del cuarto diciendo que no quería arruinar su tarde haciéndolo quedarse con él. “Quizá estoy por atrapar un resfriado o algo así” dijo, y para darle realismo a sus palabras, fingió una sarta de estornudos.

Al dejar la habitación, Georg no lucía muy convencido, pero confiaba en Gustav casi con fe ciega. Si él decía estar bien, sólo cansado y posiblemente a punto de caer con alguna mala gripe, lo entendía. Con un último beso en los labios, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta tras de sí lo más silencioso posible.

Dentro del cuarto, Gustav soltó un largo y profundo suspiró que hizo eco. La verdad era que sí, la cabeza le daba tumbos, la mentira era que no, nada de aspirinas. ¿La razón? El empaque decía claramente ‘No usar en caso de embarazo o lactancia’ lo que lo hizo sentir mal frente al gabinete de las medicinas. A manera de cruel burla, el espejo del baño lo censuró por siquiera llegar a pensar en tomarse una.

Resignado, había optado por permanecer a oscuras y tratar de deshacerse de aquel dolor de cabeza lo más sano posible. Tom, al que al parecer ninguna de sus mínimas molestias se le escapaba, le había llevado un té de manzanilla que le aseguró obraría maravillas. Si lo admitía, Gustav sabía que el mayor de los gemelos estaba en lo correcto. Las palpitaciones que antes eran por toda la cabeza ahora sólo se concentraban justo encima de los ojos.

Le daban la oportunidad de permanecer recostado, pero también de dejar que su mala costumbre de pensar las cosas demasiado ocurriera.

En aquellos instantes, en lo único que podía concentrarse era en las palabras de Georg con respecto a la idea de algún día adoptar niños. O en todo caso, si era honesto con lo que en realidad lo tenía ansioso, con el hecho de que Georg había dicho que no le importaría tener bebés que sólo fueran de Gustav. Claro que la hipotética situación se planteaba usando a una desconocida madre sustituta que desaparecería de sus vidas apenas el parto ocurriera, no a Gustav cargando al bebé por nueve meses y siendo el padre Bushido, mejor conocido como la relación anterior antes de que Georg y Gustav estuvieran juntos. Preferible no considerar la opción que la única semejanza entre ambas historias era un bebé. Lo demás era lo que afectaba y hablando con honestidad, no era poca cosa.

Pensar en aquello sólo contribuía a un aumento del dolor de cabeza y Gustav se vio forzado a hacer un esfuerzo supremo por relajarse o le iba a dar una embolia.

Para colmo y no remediar nada, los dos golpes a su puerta que fueron acompañados por un cuerpo que se introdujo en la habitación, no ayudaron en lo más mínimo. Era Tom, con un vaso de agua y al parecer un par de pastillas para la migraña.

—No voy a tomar eso –murmuró por lo bajo el baterista al hundir el rostro en la almohada. Lo suyo era ridículo: Cuidar la salud de un bebé que iba a abortar el lunes de la siguiente semana, porque lastimarlo de cualquier otro modo le parecía imperdonable. Era lo menos que podía hacer siendo que en un par de días lo iba a exterminar de una vida que nunca lograría tener.

—Llamé a la doctora Dörfler y me dijo que podías tomar una de estas cada doce horas. Toma. –Gustav hesitó un poco antes de tomar la pastilla y deglutirla con un poco de agua que le corrió por la barbilla—. Sé que no tomaste las aspirinas, ¿Por qué?

—Contraindicaciones –dijo el baterista como toda respuesta—. Le podía hacer daño al… —Se mordió la lengua para no decir el ‘bebé’ porque en su opinión, darle nombre a algo era permitirle existir y él mismo no podía dejar eso pasar. Por el bien de no sólo su vida o la relación que mantenía con Georg, sino por la banda entera—. Las instrucciones decían que no era recomendable hacerlo.

—Quieres conservar al bebé… —La voz de Tom se quebró y tuvo que recomponerse antes de seguir—. O al menos no lo quieres lastimar, Gus. Sé que lo quieres conservar, aún estamos a tiempo…

—¿’Estamos’? –Gustav estalló—. No, Tom, no ‘estamos’. El que está a tiempo soy yo y no quiero. No quiero y no… No puedo hacer esto solo. –Tom pareció dispuesto a abrir la boca, pero Gustav lo silenció cabeceando en negación ante cualquier argumento que quisiera usar—. Detén lo que sea que quieras decir para convencerme porque no va a funcionar. Yo necesito alguien que esté conmigo como pareja…

—Georg dijo…

—Georg dice muchas cosas sin pensarlo. No es lo mismo. –Gustav arrugó la nariz ante una punzada en la cabeza especialmente dolorosa que lo hizo ver puntos luminosos detrás de los párpados—. No voy a tener a este bebé y es mejor que me deshaga de él antes de que… —Quiso decir ‘antes de sea más difícil de lo que ya es’ pero se cortó. Por el gesto que Tom mantenía, supo que él entendía lo que flotaba en el aire—. No es correcto tener un hijo. Todavía estoy a tiempo de no tenerlo y elijo tomar esa opción.

—Te estás comportando como un idiota. Un cobarde. Si tan poco te preocupa tu hijo, por favor, toma aspirinas –dijo Tom sin dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Gustav, que ya no podía soportar más, dejó salir un sollozo apagado que no supo si era debido a las duras palabras o al dolor de cabeza que crecía en intensidad.

 

_—… Y le dije que no. ¿Un hijo? Bah, ni siquiera estaba seguro si era mío._

_—Hummm… —Es la única respuesta de Gustav ante las palabras de Bushido. Picotea un poco del par de huevos estrellados que el rapero ha preparado como desayuno y espera que el fin de la historia no esté muy lejano. Ya se ha cambiado de ropa y las ansías de regresar con los chicos de la banda lo matan. Extraña a Georg como nunca—. ¿Y luego, qué pasó?_

_—Luego le pagué para abortarlo. –Bushido hace un ruidito despectivo entre labios mientras toma de su taza de café negro, ‘nada de azúcar, nada de crema, porque eso es para maricas’—. Seguimos un par de meses juntos, pero ya no era lo mismo. Luego ella se mudó a otra ciudad y no la volví a ver. Lindo trasero —agrega—, también lindas tetas; un bebé la habría arruinado. Lo que teníamos no daba para tanto, ¿sabes? Con las relaciones y los hijos, uno debe de tener cuidado. Mantenerlos separados de ser posible –bromeó._

_Gustav no tuvo ni como sonreír ante tan triste idea._

 

—¿Gus, eres tú? –Con la voz espesa por el sueño, Georg caminó por la sala hasta darse justo en el dedo pequeño del pie con el borde puntiagudo de una mesa—. ¡Oh, mierda! Duele, duele…

—Ten cuidado –es la monótona respuesta del rubio. Tiene sentado en el mismo lugar dos horas y dado que la madrugada ya apunta al amanecer, su voz se aprecia ronca.

—¿Qué haces despierto a las… ¡No puede ser, a las cuatro de la mañana!? –El bajista se sentó al lado de Gustav y tocó su frente para ver si había indicios de fiebre—. No estás caliente –murmuró al abrazarlo más de cerca y oler un poco su cabello corto—. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Cómo va el dolor de cabeza?

—Nah, no es nada. Sólo… —Con control remoto en la mano, Gustav se encogió de hombros y señaló la televisión encendida— no me sentía con ánimos como para dormir.

—¿Y por eso te quedaste viendo…? –La mueca de Georg al darse cuenta de lo que Gustav veía a semejantes horas en la madrugada era total—. No me digas que eso es un bebé…

Ambos contemplaron con morbosa fascinación el proceso de parto que ocurría casi en cámara lenta a través de la pantalla. Una mujer que lucía como si estuviera dando a luz una sandía y no un crío de tres ó cuatro kilos, chilló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y congeló el aire en la oscura sala. Presa del terror, Georg sujetó la mano de Gustav que no dijo nada y así ambos terminaron de ver el video que horas antes Tom había traído para ver y que por unanimidad habían desechado. Ahora las razones parecían evidentes.

—Me alegro de ser hombre –afirmó Georg apenas la los créditos de la cinta comenzaron a aparecer—. No sé porque te ha dado por ver esta cinta tan tarde y tan de la nada, pero… —Se estremeció –si querías me podrías haber despertado y verla juntos.

Gustav se recargó contra el bajista. Aún entrelazados sus dedos, dudó un poco antes de atreverse a preguntar.

—¿De verdad querrías pequeños Gustavs corriendo por la casa? ¿O preferirías que fueran tus hijos?

—Buena pregunta… —El mayor se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar—. ¿Honestamente, no? –Gustav asintió con solemnidad—. ¿Qué tal de ambos? Podríamos intentar tener la pareja sin tener que sufrir con otro par de gemelos. Podemos ir al mercado de las madres sustitutas y elegir un par para que tengan a nuestros hijos –bromeó.

—Seh –el rubio se sumió en aquella espléndida idea. Tener hijos no lo aterraba si se planteaba de aquella idílica manera.

—En un par de años será perfecto tener una casa con un enorme jardín, unas cuantas mascotas y unos dos o tres niños que nos levanten los sábados en la mañana para ver las caricaturas con ellos.

—Genial –susurró Gustav. La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios fue genuina. Un par de años en el futuro le parecían el tiempo correcto precisamente porque no era un tiempo cercano, uno definido y por obvias razones, uno que tenía que enfrentar en el presente.

—¿Nos vamos a dormir? –De pie, esperando con la mano extendida a que Gustav decidiera ir a la cama, Georg igualmente sonreía.

Enfilando a la habitación que compartían, fue el bajista el que detuvo su caminar. –Espero no tener pesadillas por esa película.

El rubio cerró los ojos. –Espero yo tampoco tener pesadillas al respecto…

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- No es no; lo juro. No, silencio, jurar.

**No es no; lo juro**

La mañana del viernes, Gustav aprendió que quizá las atenciones que Tom le prodigaba, eran un tanto excesivas. Empezando por las comidas que le servía, que no sólo eran saludables sino abundantes al punto en que pasados tres días, los pantalones le comenzaban a apretar más de lo que su ego soportaba. Pasar de una talla a otra por goloso no era lo que consideraba normal.

También estaba el hecho de que tanto Georg como Bill rechinaban los dientes ante tan repentino cambio de personalidad. De ser alguien que ordenaba comida rápida cada que le daba hambre, Tom pasó a ser un hombre de casa que revisaba en Internet por recetas saludables que incluyeran en puntos justos lo delicioso con lo sano. Georg trataba de ignorar aquello comiendo en silencio y viendo el lado bueno de tener una cocinera en casa sin pagar salario extra, excepto que su ceño fruncido lo delataba cada que el mayor de los gemelos le servía más comida a Gustav y sólo a Gustav. El otro afectado, Bill, por el contrario, era menos discreto. Harto de verse relegado a segundo plano, la mañana del viernes estalló dejando caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa con un estrépito espectacular y saliendo de la habitación sin dignarse a pronunciar palabra.

Tom, cartón de leche en la mano, optó por ignorarlo.

—Gus, necesito que te termines ese plato. Tengo de postre zanahoria rayada para ti así que deja espacio en el estómago. –El aludido se tuvo que contener de gruñir en respuesta.

Georg por otra parte, no soportó un segundo más de aquello y se puso en pie.

—¡Estás loco o qué! Parece que estás cebando a un animal de campo, no dándole de comer a una persona, por el amor de Dios. –Tiró la servilleta sobre el plato con fuerza—. Creo que sé cómo se siente Bill.

Y haciendo lo mismo que el menor de los gemelos instantes antes, también salió de la habitación.

Hasta que la comida terminó, ni Gustav ni Tom intercambiaron palabras.

 

—Ugh –sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, Bill tiró un poco de la tira de papel de baño para limpiarse la nariz y el borde de los ojos con delicadeza. Estúpido Tomi y estúpido Gustav, que de no ser por ellos, él no estaría confinado en el baño y tratando de contenerse para no llorar más.

Para dos horas, parecía no poder controlarse. Más que por el incidente de la mañana, uno muy idiota si se admitía ser honesto consigo mismo, lo que le venía destrozando los nervios era lo ocurrido en días anteriores. O semanas, demonios. Usando más papel de baño para esta vez sonarse la nariz, recordó cada una de las ocasiones en que Tom se le quedaba viendo fijo a Gustav o cuando lo seguía a todos lados o… Sorbiendo fuerte, se acordó de cuando noches atrás ambos habían desaparecido por horas y regresado sin un pretexto creíble. Al cuerno con ellos.

Bill no era ciego, Georg y Gustav se amaban, eso saltaba a la vista. Y Tom ni siquiera era gay, pero entonces… Todos aquellos cambios repentinos en el carácter de su gemelo, el que de pronto tratara tan bien a Gustav o el que el baterista ocupara un lugar más alto que él en la escala de Tom…

—Soy patético –murmuró al inclinarse sobre sus rodillas y darle cabida a la miseria. Su yo habitual era más dado a la trifulca y al berrinche que a ponerse a llorar como crío en alguna habitación pequeña, oscura y maloliente como lo era el sanitario, pero algo le decía que en esta ocasión no iba a ganar usando viejas tácticas y tampoco tenía el humor como para intentar algo nuevo.

Dispuesto a comportarse como adolescente consentida, casi saltó de su asiento al oír un par de golpes y reconocer la voz de Gustav llamándolo.

—Estoy ocupado –pronunció lo más claro posible, pero en su voz era apreciable el llanto de las últimas dos horas.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar, Bill. –Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Gustav giró la perilla que por descuido de Bill había estado abierta todo aquel tiempo—. Siento mucho lo que pasó hace rato.

—No lo sientas. Apenas si me ha afectado –desdeñó queriendo demostrar frialdad aún con el maquillaje embadurnado a lo largo y ancho del rostro—. No es culpa tuya que Tom sea un imbécil.

—Sí, mira, con respecto a eso… —Gustav dio un paso dentro del baño y Bill se levantó de su asiento para ir al lavamanos y proceder a limpiarse la cara—. No es su culpa. Es su manera de demostrar que está preocupado por mí…

—¿Por ti? –Toalla en mano, Bill se giró para encararlo. Las lágrimas olvidadas por una expresión de total preocupación—. ¿Tienes algo? ¿Ha pasado algo? –Alzó una mano para cubrirse la boca, que al igual que los ojos se le había abierto el doble de su tamaño—. No puede ser eso…

Gustav retrocedió un paso no queriendo saber qué era eso que Bill pensaba; si acaso acertaba, Gustav mismo huiría al circo para escapar del interrogatorio policiaco al que sabía se tendría que someter. El menor de los gemelos era todo un distraído; si no tenía que ver con él o con Tom, lo que pasaba a su alrededor se le resbalaba como con mantequilla. Y sin embargo… Tom sí se había dado cuenta; era de suponerse que su estado estaba en peligro de volverse público.

—¿Es por la anemia, verdad? –El baterista tuvo que contenerse de hacer algún aspaviento que delatara que no, eso no era, que ni de coña. En su lugar asintió. Todos en la banda estaban enterados por el anterior doctor que Gustav tenía deficiencia de vitaminas, no algo más—. ¿Por eso Tom te hace de comer?

—Se preocupa, es todo. Lo juro. –En cuestión de una fracción de segundo, Gustav se vio golpeando la pared a causa de que Bill le saltó en brazos y lo estrujó con todos sus ánimos.

—Estaba asustado –murmuró el menor de los gemelos con voz pequeña y quebrada—. Incluso estaba enojado contigo.

—Seh, bueno… —Gustav le palmeó la espalda queriendo de una vez quitárselo de encima. El haber desayunado como si no fuera a haber otra comida en una semana lo tenía deseando estar solo en el baño para devolver un poco de lo que tenía en el estómago sobre el retrete—. Tom jamás te cambiaría, menos por mí. No podría ser su gemelo ni usando plataformas.

—Creo que eran celos… —El ceño del baterista se frunció. ¿Celos? ¿Y eso por qué? Ni tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque Bill se lo aclaró—. Quiero a Tom sólo para mí, oh Dios… ¡Pensé que me lo querías quitar, Gus! ¡Qué… Qué… Ugh, que él me iba a dejar por ti! –Sin esperar más, las piernas de Bill fallaron haciendo que ambos cayeran en el azulejo del baño.

Ajeno a la caída, Bill lloraba más que antes si eso era posible, al tiempo que Gustav se sentaba como podía y lo consolaba con la poca coherencia que le quedaba. De no conocer a los gemelos por el tiempo que venía haciéndolo, pensaría que Bill tenía celos románticos por Tom y que aquello era un quiebre total en sus emociones por ver al objeto de su amor con alguien más. ¡Pero aquello era una locura! Casi como maldición gitana, una punzada de dolor de cabeza le laceró en la zona justo detrás de los ojos. El llanto histérico de Bill tampoco ayudó.

—Bill, necesitas calmarte, ¿Ok? –Lo tomó de los hombros y el aludido se limpió la nariz con la manga—. Excelente. Ahora, tienes que entender que Tom sólo era amable, a su manera, porque lo único que quería era ayudarme. Nada más.

—¿Lo juras? –Preguntó Bill intentando no sonar pueril y fallando con miseria—. Pensé que Georg y tú ya no… Y que por eso Tom… Tom… —Un nuevo par de lágrimas se le formaron en los ojos. Al baterista le dieron ganas de azotarlo por llorón. En condiciones normales aquello le resultaba débil y patético; embarazado su tolerancia era menor. Lo iba a ahorcar si no paraba de una buena vez.

—No es nada de eso. Lo juro. –Esta vez sí suspiró—. Tom sólo es una buena persona que resulta ser tosca para tratar a los demás. Ya sabes que no puede hacer más de una cosa a la vez, mucho menos tratar más de una persona a la vez.

Tras sus palabras, Gustav le dio un par de minutos a Bill para recuperarse. Mientras lo veía lavarse la cara de nueva cuenta y sonarse la nariz un par de veces hasta eliminar toda evidencia de su explosión emocional de antes, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejar lo pasado en ese baño y asegurarse de que nunca saliera de ahí. Su cabeza, afectada ya por lo que parecía una migraña de al menos doce horas, parecía trabajar sobre una línea que prefería no considerar de manera seria bajo el riesgo de tener malos pensamientos en la noche: Incesto. ¿De verdad lo que había entendido era que Bill tenía celos de Tom por…?

En broma cruel de casi adivinar sus pensamientos, Bill lo encaró pálido y con los ojos enrojecidos cerrando la puerta del baño con seguro y tomando aire antes de decirlo.

—Tom no se puede enterar que yo… Ya sabes. Nada. Esto es algo sobre lo que intento tener control para no arruinar nada. Es mi secreto Gus, y ahora también es el tuyo, ¿Lo entiendes? –El rubio no se movió en lo más mínimo, pero Bill tomó aquello como una señal de aceptación—. Tienes que mantenerlo así, Gus; él me podría odiar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que…? –Bill asintió—. Oh, mierda, ¡No! ¡Me niego a saber!

—¡Sí! Por eso Tom no puede enterarse, ¡Y ya lo sabes! –Recalcó Bill al dar un paso adelante y estrujar a Gustav de los hombros—. Schäfer, esto es serio. Tom no debe de saber. No puede.

—No debe de saber…—Repitió el baterista con la impresión de que prefería meter la cabeza al retrete y jalarle a la cadena mil veces antes que seguir así. Ok, ese par era cercano al borde de ser más siameses que gemelos, pero de ahí a considerar la posibilidad de verlos involucrados amorosamente era demasiado. El rubio era de mente abierta, pero no tanto. No a tal grado.

—Yo siempre te he apoyado, Gus. Es tu turno de hacerlo por mí. –El baterista se tuvo que contener de preguntar “¿En serio?” porque el apoyo que había recibido antes de Bill se contaba en ocasiones que no superaban los cinco dedos de su mano derecha. Con todo, asintió. Si lo único que tenía que hacer era no decirle nada a Tom, podía con esa responsabilidad. Mantener la boca cerrada y fingir ignorancia bien podía ser como realmente no saber nada, lo que desde un principio ya le iba bien.

Con lucecitas blancas parpadeando detrás de sus párpados, a Gustav aquello se le figuró al drama que pasaban por televisión en la tarde. Si no se equivocaba, aquello hasta podía llegar a ser un buen diálogo de telenovela si lo vendía a la televisora adecuada. En lugar de reírse, optó por comprender que Bill estaba asustado, tanto de perder a su gemelo como de dejar que éste se enterase de los sentimientos inapropiados que sentía. En una fracción, se identificó con él por reconocer el dolor acuciante que provocaba.

Como todo en la vida, uno debía esperar a experimentarlo para no burlarse.

Quiso agradecer la confianza diciendo algo equivalente a aquello. No todos los días se enteraba de asuntos que rompieran el precario equilibrio que permanecía en la banda. El problema era que lo único que se le equiparaba al hecho de que Bill tenía sentimientos más allá de los fraternales con Tom venía a ser su mismo embarazo y eso estaba fuera de toda posibilidad.

Decidió al final que lo mejor era mostrarse comprensible. Al salir del baño con un brazo sobre los delgados y temblorosos hombros de Bill, la confirmación que de que vida se había complicado un poco más, fue un peso sobre el estómago que acrecentó su náusea.

La migraña que hizo palpitar su cabeza secundó la noción.

 

La noche del sábado llegó con la premisa de que era su último fin de semana libre en al menos un par de meses. Las vacaciones que Jost les había dado vencían en miércoles, dejaba unos días más de descanso, pero ninguno de ellos para el uso que le planeaban dar.

—Bien, como ya saben, David nos prohibió salir y emborracharnos hasta vomitar sobre el tapete de la entrada… —Empezó Georg apenas la tarde del sábado terminó a caer y empezó la noche. Sentados ante el televisor sin realmente estarlo viendo, las palabras del mayor acapararon la atención que una vieja película de dibujos animados no lograba hacer

—¡Una vez, sólo pasó una vez! –Recriminó Bill al ver para donde iban aquellas palabras—. Jamás vas a dejar de recordármelo, ¿verdad?

—No –se burló—. Como sea –prosiguió—, que no nos deje salir no implica que no podamos decorar, no sé, el arríate de flores de la entrada o…

—¿El punto de todo esto es…? –Tom se mostró exasperado ante la paciencia con la que el bajista despachaba el asunto. Sus planes de la tarde incluían un plan de emergencia para hacer que Gustav comiera una saludable ensalada y descansara un poco, no que se pusiera ebrio como nunca antes. No que se tuviera que preocupar de ello dado que el rubio era sano como ninguno de ellos, pero mejor no darle pie a que por quererlo contrariar se emborrachara.

—Vamos, chicos. Un poco de ánimo en esas caras. –Georg ignoró las muecas de hastío que los tres presentes tenían—. ¿Qué pasó con el espíritu rebelde de todos?

—Que envejeció y murió –replicó Tom al tamborilear los dedos sobre la rodilla—. Es el primer sábado en meses que tenemos libre y lo que se te ocurre es una borrachera. Pensé que eras más brillante, Listing.

La sonrisa de Georg decayó un poco sin llegar a desvanecerse. Volteó a ver a Bill que se veía sin ganas pero no del todo negativo a la idea. —¿Champagne y fresas, qué dices? –Los ojos del menor de los gemelos se iluminaron ante la idea de evitar la cerveza y tomar alcohol de otro tipo.

—¡Oh no! Ni lo pienses, Bill –amenazó Tom a su gemelo al ver que dejaba de lado sus reticencias para ir en búsqueda de un par de copas a la cocina—. Gus, ayuda, di algo –pidió en apoyo.

Gustav, que hasta entonces había permanecido apático en el sillón, casi como un cojín más de éste, encaró a Tom. –Al contrario –dijo con amargura— creo que es una idea estupenda. Quiero amanecer con una cruda como nunca antes.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! –El bajista le dio un apretón juguetón en el brazo a su pareja antes de ir a la cocina a traer las bebidas.

—No tienes consideración –gruñó Tom apenas estuvieron a solas—. Sabes que tomar alcohol puede…

—No empieces, por Dios, no de nuevo. Ya lo he oído y no… Estoy para hacerlo una vez más. –Gustav se talló las sienes con exasperación. Llevaba desde que se enteró de que estaba embarazado con una persistente migraña que no se iba con nada. Las palabras de Tom sólo exacerbaban más el dolor—. Creo que tú también deberías de tomar un par de cervezas y dejarme en paz de una puñetera vez.

—Mientras el bebé siga vivo no me voy a rendir. Gus, por favor. Te lo ruego… —Inclinándose, Tom sujetó la mano de Gustav entre las suyas—. No hagas que me ponga de rodillas…

El baterista estaba listo para replicar con un comentario mordaz, uno que escupiera todo el veneno que cinco días de ser tratado con la delicadeza del pétalo de una rosa pudiera acumular. En su lugar, brincó del asiento.

El ruido de cristal contra el suelo, borró toda expresión de su rostro. Por el contrario, la cara de Bill que apenas entraba a la sala, se ensombreció casi como cubierta por una mortaja.

—Perdón si interrumpo. –Sin darles tiempo de replicar, dio media vuelta rumbo a las escaleras y en tres zancadas desapareció en el piso superior.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —Incorporándose de golpe, Gustav experimentó la sensación de no saber dónde se encontraba el suelo y dónde el techo; el mareo que aquello ocasionaba lo hizo tambalearse.

—Es sólo una copa –murmuró Tom, ajeno a todo aquello que no fuera la salud de su amigo. Sujetándolo por el brazo, lo guió de nuevo el sillón.

—No es una copa, es Bill. –Tapándose los oídos con ambas manos, Gustav comenzó a temblar. Por dentro, acelerando pensando cómo solucionar aquel malentendido, cómo sobrevivir hasta el lunes, cómo soportar aquel exceso de atención y por encima de todo, cómo no soltarse llorando de una jodida vez porque ya no aguantaba más.

—Gus, respira… Ven acá. –Sin darle tiempo a más, Tom apoyó la frente de Gustav en su hombro y recorrió su cabello con suaves movimientos—. ¿Lo ves? Todo está bien. No pienses mucho, sólo relájate. No es sano para el bebé, tampoco lo es para ti.

—Ugh… —El baterista consideró darle un puñetazo al mayor de los gemelos, de verdad; la intención fluyó por ambos brazos hasta convertir sus laxas manos en puños tensos que apretó contra las rodillas al sentirse mecido en un abrazo de completa preocupación—. Bill… —Susurró al final.

—Está haciendo un berrinche –fue la única respuesta de Tom, que se apartó un poco de Gustav al escuchar un falso carraspeo. Parado enseguida de la copa rota, estaba Georg con la cara rígida—. Gustav no se siente bien –dijo como únicas palabras.

—¿Quieres recostarte, Gus? –Preguntó el bajista a su pareja, que asintió en cortos movimientos de su cabeza. Georg se acercó y sin dignarse a mirar a Tom, tomó la mano de Gustav—. ¿Preparo la cama? –Nueva ronda de cabeceos—. Ok, espera aquí.

Apenas salió de la habitación, Gustav comenzó a hablar.

—Tienes que escucharme… —Tom abrió la boca para hablar, pero Gustav le dio un golpe al sillón que lo hizo entender que el rubio no bromeaba—. No lo voy a tener. No es no. Tienes que dejarme en paz con este asunto porque en cinco minutos Georg se va a comportar como loco paranoico con celos y Bill será incluso peor. –Suspiró—. Nada de lo que digas o hagas me convencerá de tener esta cosa. Estás destrozando mi vida y de paso la tuya sin darte cuenta. ¡Esta cosa lo va a echar a perder todo!

—Todos deben tener su oportunidad de vivir, incluso ‘esa cosa’ como le dices –murmuró Tom—. Y perdona si hago de tu vida un asco, pero es lo único que puedo pensar para que no arruines tu vida porque sé que no mañana o en una semana, pero sí en un par de años, te arrepentirás como nunca antes.

—¿Gus? –Con pies ligeros, Georg llegó al tramo final de la escalera interrumpiendo la respuesta que el baterista pudo haber dado—. ¿Ya? La cama está lista.

—Ok. En un minuto subo. –Esbozó una sonrisa a medias que Georg correspondió de manera tensa antes de volver a subir las escaleras para esperarlo en la habitación que compartían. Apenas vio desaparecer los pies, se volteó para encarar a Tom—. Buenas noches.

—No te puedes ir sólo así… ¡Demonios, Gustav! –La voz de Tom se quebró al elevarse—. No te puedo obligar, lo sé, pero…

—No hay ‘peros’ aquí. –Gustav se puso de pie con lentitud—. Por favor, habla con Bill. –Ignoró el gesto de incomprensión que obtuvo del mayor de los gemelos—. Habla con él. Quédate con él hasta el lunes porque no quiero ver tu cara hasta que regrese de la clínica y todo sea normal.

Tom dejó marchar a Gustav sin una palabra en contra, sólo el convencimiento de que hiciera lo que hiciera, no era en beneficio de su amigo.

 

La mañana del domingo, en lugar de amanecer con un festín de desayuno colocado encima de las piernas sobre una primorosa charola adornada con una simple rosa, Gustav abrió los ojos a la triste realidad de pan tostado quemado y un par de huevos que por el aspecto que ofrecían estaban crudos y con trozos de la cáscara que por accidente se debía de haber ido al sartén mientras se cocinaban.

—Oh… —Fue lo único que pudo decir en lugar de un ‘gracias’.

—¿’Oh’ qué? –Inseguro, Georg retomó a su lado de la cama para besar a Gustav en la mejilla—. Buenos días. Pensé que un desayuno hecho por mí te gustaría, pero creo que prefieres los de Tom… —Se encogió de hombros—. O si quieres puedo hacer otra cosa.

—Nah, deja pruebo. –Tomando el tenedor que descansaba a un costado, el baterista le dio una tentativa mordida al desayuno, que para hacer gala de su aspecto, sabía a rayos—. Delicioso –mintió al pasarlo con todo el contenido del vaso de leche que el bajista había puesto en la charola. No sabía que era peor, si lo crudo, lo salado o lo crujiente de la cáscara de huevo. Algo le decía que sumado a su malestar matutino, aquel desayuno le echaría a perder el sistema digestivo para siempre.

—No pasa nada. Sé que sabe a rayos. –Ignoró las negaciones de Gustav que se zampaba otro bocado con aparente esfuerzo—. Lo probé antes de traerlo.

—En ese caso… —El rubio escupió el contenido de su boca en una servilleta para luego pellizcar a Georg en la pierna. Duro—. Eso se llama crueldad, quiero que lo sepas.

—Seh, bueno. En realidad pensaba traer un poco de lo que Tom hiciera y tomar el crédito –ignoró un codazo juguetón que le dio Gustav por su plan y prosiguió—, pero el muy bastardo no hizo nada. Por lo que alcancé a oír bajo su puerta, aún sigue dormido y roncando.

—El viejo Tom Kaulitz ha regresado –mencionó Gustav por lo bajo. Quiso suspirar con alivio porque aquello significaba el regreso de su anterior vida, una en la que los embarazos imprevistos y el drama que ello conllevaba no existían. En lugar de eso, picoteó un poco la comida antes de volver a comer un poco más. Georg, que lo seguía de cerca, alzó una ceja de incredulidad.

Durante el resto del día, ninguno de los dos dijo gran cosa.

 

El lunes fue algo parecido al domingo. Los gemelos permanecieron hacinados como plantas viejas en lo oscuro de la habitación de uno de ellos. ¿Cuál? Vaya uno a saber. Los murmullos y ocasionales risitas que Bill soltaba se escuchaban por toda la casa como un pequeño ratón con un cascabel en la cola cortesía de los conductos de calefacción

Georg comentó un par de veces que aquello era irritante pero hizo poco para silenciarlos. En una apacible tarde de domingo y un inicio de lunes que no tenía que envidiarle al día anterior, pasó la totalidad de su tiempo, excepto cuando iba al sanitario, junto a Gustav. Ambos recostados en la cama hasta tardes horas o viendo alguna película en la desierta sala.

Era gloria.

O al menos lo fue hasta el mediodía cuando Tom abrió la puerta de su habitación con el teléfono móvil en la mano y se lo extendió a Gustav sin intercambiar ninguna mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Es para ti… —Agitó la muñeca un poco y Gustav dudó de tomarlo—. No muerde.

—Idiota. –Georg no dijo nada; en su lugar se levantó del asiento y con el pretexto de ir por un par de latas de cerveza, los dejó solos. Apenas desapareció de la habitación, Gustav acercó el auricular a su oído—. ¿Haló? Uhm, sí… Soy el señor Hoffmann. Ajá, la cita de mi esposa es a las… Claro, claro. Ahí estaremos—. Clic y beep—. Gracias.

—Todo un placer –replicó con sarcasmo Tom, al recuperar el teléfono y sin voltear atrás, regresar a su dormitorio.

Gustav, que se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez que la cita era a las 21 horas, deseó por primera vez la intervención de alguien; no para ir o no ir, sino para pausar el tiempo y olvidar. Para cuando Georg regresó, el buen humor de la mañana se había evaporado.

—Estoy considerando que Tom me arruina todo, ¿lo sabes? –Preguntó el bajista apenas estuvieron juntos y a solas de nuevo. Gustav exhaló con pesadez, casi en aprobación—. Genial.

 

Dispuesto a ser hombre, descontando el asunto del embarazo, Gustav se preparó para salir apenas la tarde comenzó a declinar. Algo como a las cuatro o cinco, entró a su habitación y en una pequeña maleta empacó todo lo necesario para ‘la señora Hoffmann’ que esa tarde tenía cita en el consultorio de ginecología y obstetricia. La amable recepcionista que había llamado horas antes mencionó que no era necesaria la hospitalización pero que era recomendable llevar un cambio de ropa extra por si acaso.

Y el ‘por sí acaso’, para el maniático del orden de Gustav, era un porcentaje que rozaba lo definitivo. No réplicas, llevaría hasta el bañador ‘por si acaso’.

Así, bajo pretexto de una llamada familiar -Gustav aún no asimilaba lo crédulo que Georg era-, el baterista empacaba para pasar la noche con su hermana, quien de pronto había caído bajo un resfriado bastante severo que ameritaba compañía, quién le pusiera paños frescos en la frente y la obligara a tomarse los medicamentos religiosamente.

Decantando la amable oferta de acompañarlo, Georg había aceptado con relativa facilidad el que Gustav regresaría a más tardar el día siguiente y no más. No embarazos, no abortos, ni nada que se saliera de la normalidad. Después de eso, todo volvería a ser miel sobre hojuelas.

Hasta entonces, tocaba apechugar. Empacar, salir a la hora justa porque la compañía de taxis aseguró que el vehículo estaría puntual a las seis, acudir a la cita, hacer lo necesario y regresar. Roto, incompleto, pero regresar y olvidar el incidente.

Nada más. Gustav era lo suficientemente hombre como para planearlo todo y cumplirlo todo. Lo que no explicaba para nada el hecho de que sujetaba una almohada en el regazo y se mecía con ella sobre el firme colchón. Aterrado, pero hombre.

—Aterrado, pero hombre –se repetía entre dientes al cerrar la maleta y por primera vez darse cuenta de que por la puerta abierta, veía a Tom. En cuclillas, en pijama pese a que la hora de volver a usarla ya estaba presente; miserable como él mismo—. ¿Cuánto tienes ahí?

—Mucho. –La respuesta salió sin el veneno de horas antes cuando le había dado el teléfono—. No te voy a detener si es lo que piensas. Sólo…

—¿Es tan emocionante verme hacer una maleta? –Ironizó el baterista al decidir que el equipaje de diez kilos era excesivo para ir a la clínica por máximo, un par de horas. Mejor olvidar el llevar dos pares de zapatos y cinturones a juego. Le bastaba con un cepillo de dientes y un cambio de ropa interior que acomodó sin problemas en una bolsa de mano—. Creí haberte dicho que no te quería ver hasta el lunes.

—Yada, lo que sea. Vivo aquí. Duh. –Los hombros de Tom decayeron aún más—. Quería desearte un buen viaje. Ya sabes, que todo salga bien.

—Todo va a salir bien. Tal como lo he planeado. –Gustav se contuvo de cambiar la máscara de serenidad de su rostro por la verdad: Que estaba cagado del miedo, tanto por ir solo como por lo que iba a hacer; que aparte de eso, la migraña lo mataba.

—Sí… Creo que se dice –la sonrisa de Tom se torció a un costado—, suerte.

—Gracias.

 

—… como una especie de aspiradora. Entramos, succionamos y al final hacemos un raspado en el útero para eliminar trozos.

—¿Trozos? –Gustav se llevó una mano al pecho, incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando. La doctora, quien al principio le había dado una explicación más allá de su entendimiento para explicar cómo iba a suceder el aborto, repitió el proceso, esta vez de una manera un tanto cercana a la carnicería. El rubio lamentaba la petición.

—Por trozos me refiero a alguna parte del feto. Como ya te encuentras de doce semanas… —La mujer corroboró en el expediente que mantenía en manos—. Sí, son tres meses. A estas alturas, el feto ya está casi conformado en su totalidad.

—Trozos como un brazo o una pierna… —Gustav prefería no interpretar esa ceja arqueada que recibía por parte de la doctora. Le daban escalofríos de pensarlo. Por desgracia para él, Sandra Dörfler no contaba con tacto en lo referente a delicadezas de ese tipo.

—También puede ser la cabeza. No tienes de qué preocuparte. No verás nada de eso y la anestesia te mantendrá más atento al empapelado de la pared que al hecho de que estés haciendo tu primer aborto.

—Ok. –Decidido a terminar lo antes posible, Gustav pasó a la siguiente habitación.

En ella, se despojó de su ropa diaria para volver a portar la escueta bata que por detrás revelaba sus miserias y que por delante casi le hacía enseñar todo.

La espera aún duró un tiempo. Se recostó sobre una camilla parecida a la de la vez anterior, alzó las piernas para sentirse incómodo. Sin saber si era peor la vergüenza de estar enseñando hasta el alma o el miedo de estar ahí solo, apenas fue consciente de que la doctora había regresado y portaba un cubre-bocas.

—¿No vino nadie contigo? –Preguntó, casi con interés, al tomar el brazo descubierto de Gustav y frotar un poco en la unión interna de su codo con alcohol—. Siempre es recomendable venir con alguien. Manejar de regreso a casa suele complicarse por los narcóticos.

—No tenía con quien venir –fue la escueta respuesta del baterista, que siseó cuando la aguja traspasó la piel y el líquido comenzó a descender—. Arde.

—En un par de minutos lo vas a olvidar –murmuró la mujer al presionar la bola de algodón y doblar el brazo—. Sostenlo así mientras voy por el resto del equipo.

Decidido a seguir, Gustav cerró los ojos en un vano intento de relajarse. Aquello no era normal, no, pero contribuiría a la normalidad de la vida por la que luchaba. Si para estar con Georg, para hacer que la relación que mantenían y que tanto tiempo le había costado conseguir, era necesario abortar un hijo nonato, lo haría con gusto.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? –La voz de la doctora lo hizo sobresaltarse, pero la reacción de su cuerpo se demoró un segundo más de lo habitual. Al ver el gesto de incomprensión que el paciente esbozaba, la mujer entendió—. Ya veo, el sedante hizo efecto. Pareces muy tranquilo.

—No se imagina –susurró Gustav con la impresión de que tenía la boca repleta de arena—. No me va a abrir en dos, ¿Verdad?

—No, usaremos una aspiradora, como ya te dije antes.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Yo… Lo recuerdo. –Por una eternidad, el mundo permaneció en silencio. Las paredes colapsaron y Gustav experimento la sensación de verse sumergido en un océano de calma. Creyó estar así por horas, cuando un constante goteo de agua lo hizo abrir de nueva cuenta los ojos.

Apenas retornar al mundo real, lo impactó la visión amorfa y grisácea que sin lugar a dudas era su bebé. Gustav era poco dado a las suposiciones, pero algo le decía que lo que miraba era la cabeza denegando de lado a lado.

—¿Por qué…? –Su pregunta quedó inconclusa al experimentar una punzada aguda justo en medio de la frente. Al parecer su migraña no aceptaba anestesia general y lo castigaba por siquiera intentarlo.

—Es necesario monitorearlo –respondió la doctora al señalar la pantalla del ultrasonido—. Mientras el corazón siga latiendo, la máquina me ayudará a guiarme.

—Huhmmm… —El intento de Gustav por sujetarse la cabeza falló cuando no fue capaz ni de alzar la mano—. Me siento mareado –gimoteó sin reconocer su propia voz—. Necesito sentarme, tomar agua. Yo…

Un espasmo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y el estremecimiento atrajo la atención de la doctora, que acostumbrada a los balbuceos incoherentes de los pacientes, abandonó su sitio de entre las piernas del rubio para contemplarlo con atención.

—Si quieres continuar necesitas tranquilizarte primero.

—Estoy tranquilo –rebatió Gustav antes de darse cuenta que estaba rígido sobre la camilla y respirando agitado. Un sudor frío le corría por la espalda y lo único que su mente era capaz de explicar era que la habitación estaba helada—. ¡Estoy tranquilo! –Chilló. La imperativa necesidad de levantarse le humedeció los ojos—. ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! –Respondió a la preocupación que la doctora manifestaba al dejar todos los instrumentos y tomarle la mano.

—No lo parece –dijo la mujer con sencillez—. Esta es una decisión difícil. Puedes regresar la próxima semana. Aún tienes un mes para decidir quedarte con la criatura o no.

—No tengo ningún mes. –Apretó los ojos ante una nueva punzada de dolor. Moría por terminar todo e irse a acostar en la absoluta oscuridad y silencio—. Por favor, si quiere deme con un mazo en la cabeza, pero termine. No puedo regresar a casa hasta hacerlo… No puedo, por favor… —Abrió la boca para decir más, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

—¿Estás tan seguro? –Gustav ni siquiera encontró las fuerzas para asentir o denegar con la cabeza—. Mira, este no es ningún país del tercer mundo; puedes tener a tu bebé sin problemas. Criar un hijo puede parecer espantoso y a veces lo es cuando no te dejan dormir, cuando decoran las paredes de la cocina con spaghetti… No quiero ni hablar cuando tiran algún juguete por el drenaje y el plomero dice que hay que cambiar las tuberías de toda la casa… Es normal tener miedo.

—No tengo miedo –barbotó Gustav.

Y era cierto. No tenía miedo. Lo que se le arremolinaba en torno al corazón era otro sentimiento. ¿Miedo? Bah, para cobardes. Lo más cercano al miedo era el temor a perder a Georg e incluso así sabía que podía sobrevivir. Nadie podría decir jamás que un Schäfer era un cobarde, mucho menos Gustav que portaba el apellido como un estandarte y un ideal a mantener.

—Redefinamos: No quieres abortar. –Como señal divina, el golpeteo rítmico que el feto mantenía en el saco de líquido amniótico, aumentó. El eco bañó la estancia.

—¡Claro que quiero! No me venga con psicología barata para principiantes porque no le va a funcionar. Yo no puedo tener un hijo. Ni ahora ni nunca; mucho menos ahora.

—Puedes y quieres –señaló la mujer—. Tienes el cuerpo, tienes las ganas, pero también tienes mucho miedo de admitir que quieres conservar al bebé.

—¿Sabe qué? No. No. ¡No es no! –Ignoró una presión súbita en la cabeza que fue como recibir un hachazo entre ceja y ceja—. No me va a convencer… —Murmuró con la voz cargada de dolor. La doctora abandonó su sitio para acercarse a la sonda intravenosa que de pronto parecía brotar de la muñeca—. No, ¿Qué hace? No haga eso, no… No…

—Cuando tu amigo llamó me dijo de esos repentinos dolores de cabeza. No es normal.

—Nada en mí es normal ahora… —Gustav sintió la sensación de fundirse con la cama—. ¿Qué me ha hecho? No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo. Tengo que regresar a casa…

—Es un analgésico para el dolor. Cuando descanses un poco, hablaremos y si aún sigues decidido, realizaremos el aborto. –Tomó su mano y Gustav experimentó un ramalazo de felicidad cuando el calor de la mujer entibió sus fríos dedos—. Ahora necesitas dormir un poco.

—La voy a demandar por secuestro…

—Haré como que es el medicamento el que habla por ti –rió la mujer—. Además, sé que no has tomado aspirinas.

—Maldito Tommm… —Sin ser consciente de ello, Gustav cayó en un profundo sueño.

 

Sentados frente al televisor y aburridos de muerte, Georg y los gemelos contenían bostezos cada que cambiaban de cana en búsqueda de algo mejor.

—Juguemos a algo –propuso Bill con orgullo terco, poco dispuesto a irse a la cama antes de medianoche sin antes pelear por permanecer despierto.

—No.

—Muy cansado.

—Entonces platiquemos de algo. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Qué dicen, chicos? –Aplaudió por su idea y recibió sendas miradas asesinas—. ¿Qué?

—Paso.

—Igual.

Dispuesto a replicar, el menor de los gemelos se quedó con la boca abierta porque justo en ese instante, el teléfono de Tom comenzó a sonar.

—Ugh, un momento. –Tras nadar en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, Tom dio con él. Miró la pantalla y frunciendo el ceño, se puso de pie para salir de la habitación.

—¿Quién crees que sea? –Susurró Bill al oído de Georg. Desde la cocina se oían los ‘sí, claro, yo entiendo’ que se sucedían pausados.

—Adivina –gruñó el mayor al rodar los ojos.

Un minuto después, Tom subía las escaleras corriendo y otro después las bajaba casi volando del primer peldaño al último.

—¡Tooommm! –No dispuesto a rendirse, lo alcanzó en el vestíbulo cuando se ponía la chamarra—. Tomi, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Con quién? ¿Puedo ir?

—Yo… —Tom se acomodó el cuello y hesitó qué respuesta decirle a su gemelo.

—Era Gustav, ¿No es así? –Tom se paralizó con las llaves del automóvil en la mano al ver la tensión que el bajista, quien se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, portaba en el rostro.—. No sé qué carajos me sorprende. –Georg regresó a la sala.

—¿Es cierto? –Bill exhaló aire con lentitud—. Tom…

—Más tarde, lo… —Se contuvo de decir ‘lo prometo’ o ‘lo juro’. Cabeceó y salió al exterior. El frío de la calla se arremolinó en torno a ellos—. No me tardo.

La puerta se cerró con excesiva fuerza.

 

—Estamos embarazados… —Fueron las primeras palabras que Gustav le dijo a Tom apenas éste cruzó la puerta del hospital y lo encontró sentado en la recepción con una sonda en el brazo.

—¿’Estamos’? –Un ruido entre el llanto y la risa se le salió al mayor de los gemelos—. ¿De verdad, Gus? ¿Hablas en serio?

—No, qué va. Deja saco el feto en un frasco de formol… ¡Pues claro que sí! –Resopló aire—. En algún momento me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero sí, voy a tener al… Bebé.

—¡Gus! ¡Dios santo, yo…! –Tom recorrió la escasa distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ignoró el quejido que el rubio hizo y sorbió ruidoso justo sobre su oreja el llanto que pugnaba por salir—. ¡Gusss!

—Ya, ya, no llores. –Dudoso de cómo proceder, Gustav correspondió el abrazo y usó ambas manos para confortar al mayor de los gemelos, que de rodillas y sobre su regazo, lloraba como un crío de cinco años—. Ya basta, no quiero que mi bebé tenga un tío tan marica.

—¿Voy a ser tío? –Preguntó al separarse un poco y sonreír.

—Todos van a ser tíos, duh.

—Georg no –dijo Tom.

—Bueno, con respecto a Georg… —Gustav se rascó al cuello—. No le voy a decir.

Tom arqueó una ceja. –Perdona que lo diga, pero cuando esa barriga crezca no lo vas a poder encubrir con el pretexto de una indigestión severa.

—Shhh, ya pensarás en algo. –La otra ceja de Tom se alzó—. Sí, tú te encargarás de Georg y de Bill; también de Jost y creo que de mi familia… Ok, mi familia no tiene porqué enterarse, ¿no?

—¿Gus, estás bien? –Tom sujetó de los hombros a Gustav, que dejó su retahíla de palabras sin sentido para mirarlo con ojos vacíos—. ¿Gus?

—Tu amigo sigue sedado –dijo la doctora, estetoscopio en mano, al acercarse y regular la dosis de suero que el rubio recibía. Su intempestiva aparición no sorprendió a Tom más allá de hacerlo voltear por encima de su hombro.

—¿Entonces el bebé…?

—No, el bebé está bien. Nadando entre nubes de algodón de azúcar y unicornios. Vivo. –Suspiró—. Tu amigo llegó más lejos de lo que yo podría haber pensado. Lucía totalmente convencido de abortar.

—Jamás podría hacerle eso a mi bebé… —Susurró Gustav de pronto. Tom y la doctora se giraron a verlo con comprensión en sus rostros—. Quiero ir a casa. E ir a comer… Tengo hambre.

—¿Segura que no son los analgésicos? –Cuestionó Tom, no muy seguro si aquel errante comportamiento y la repentina decisión de quedarse con el bebé era Gustav hablando o la droga en su sistema.

—No, es tu amigo. –La doctora se cruzó de brazos—. Está un poco sensible. Lo más recomendable para él sería dormir doce horas y tratar de llevar las cosas con calma. Durante el procedimiento su presión arterial estaba un poco alta, así que recomendaría reposo total mientras el embarazo dure.

—Jost nos mataría… —Murmuró el baterista por lo bajo.

—Al cuerno con Jost. –Tom, pese a todo pronóstico sombrío, se sentía feliz. A prueba de ello, sonrió—. ¿Cree que me lo pueda llevar a casa?

—Sí. Sólo… —La doctora se cruzó de brazos con aspecto de cansancio total—. Tengo que preguntarlo porque todo esto me parece surreal… ¿Ambos están ciento por ciento convencidos de que esto es lo correcto? –Alzó la mano al ver que Tom parecía a punto de estallar—. Me refiero al hecho de que esto será público, que el camino no será fácil y que…

—Criar hijos debe ser un dolor de cabeza perpetuo –dijo Gustav por lo bajo.

—A eso me refiero. Es un contrato para toda la vida. Tu amigo necesitará ayuda.

—Yo voy a estar para él –aseguró Tom, casi ofendido de no ser tomado en cuenta—. Mientras Gustav así lo desee, yo estaré para él y el bebé.

—Tendrás que tomar en cuenta que Gustav necesitarás más que un buen amigo… —La doctora dejó de hablar y el silencio se hizo.

Durante un tiempo, lo único que se escuchó fueron las gotas de suero caer.

 

Cuando a las cuatro de la mañana, Gustav y Tom regresaron a casa, lo primero que encontraron al abrir la puerta, fue luz en la sala encendida.

—Hablar con Georg no tiene que ser ahora –dijo Tom lo más quedo posible. Gustav, apoyado en su brazo, asintió.

—Quiero ir a dormir –suplicó a media voz. Los efectos de los medicamentos aún fluían por su cuerpo paliando el dolor de cabeza, pero no tanto como para que fuera inexistente. Ahora que pensaba con lucidez, su viejo temor de seguir con el embarazo lanzaba alertas como alarma contra incendios.

Eran los mismos miedos de la soledad, de no saber qué hacer, de lo mucho que perdería… Pero por primera vez desde que las sospechas comenzaron a formarse en su mente, también fue la idea de un pequeño bebé al que de algún modo amaba ya y que sabía, amaría muchísimo más.

La diferencia entre el antes y el ahora era que por primera vez se atrevía a admitir que la vida que crecía en su interior significaba tanto que su pérdida sería irremplazable.

—Gus, estás llorando… —Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Tom le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a su amigo. Aunque era poco lo que podía hacer, pensaba hacerlo lo mejor posible.

—Estúpidas hormonas, creo. –El baterista se limpió los ojos con la manga—. Se siente bien decirlo.

—Sólo no te creas esa patraña –bromeó el mayor de los gemelos—. No te va a salvar decirlo si me haces ir a las tres de la mañana a McDonald’s.

Un chirrido rompió el ambiente. Adormilado y con el cabello más cercano al de Bill que al suyo propio, Georg hizo aparición. Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a abrir la boca.

Al final, fue Georg, quien haciendo gala de la última dotación de paciencia y fe en la relación que mantenía con Gustav, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió con delicadeza a la habitación que compartían.

Apenas estuvieron a solas y con la puerta cerrada, se giró para encararlo.

—Si hay algo que tengas que decirme, lo que sea, lo entenderé…

—Georg, yo… —Trastabillo al intentar coordinar lo que pensaba, lo que sentía con el hecho de que estaba embarazado de tres meses de Bushido y que iba a quedarse con el bebé. Eso y la migraña contribuían a la exaltación; mejor no hacer estallar la bomba antes de tiempo.

—¿Hay algo entre Tom y tú? Te juro que lo voy a comprender. No voy a gritar, ni a ponerme loco. Voy a respetar lo que sea que decidas, Gus, pero me tienes que decir porque… —Se detuvo apenas se vio atrapado en un abrazo repleto de calidez—. ¿Gus…?

—No es eso. Lo juro. –Besó sus labios brevemente antes de proseguir—. Todo va a salir bien, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

—Gus… —Suspiró.

—No, todo va a salir bien. –Lo besó una vez más, esta vez con más calma—. Tú y yo estaremos bien; mientras decidas seguir conmigo, estaremos bien.

El abrazo silencioso que compartieron, selló el trato de que juntos, podían contra lo que viniera.

 

/*/*/*/*


	7. 7.- Azul, amarillo, rosa pastel. Victoria Secret, 65€, colores pastel.

**Azul, amarillo, rosa pastel**

—Uh, uh… Ahí… —Gimió quedito Gustav al sentir los labios de Georg recorrer sus clavículas en tiernos y húmedos besos—. Mmm, sí…

—Shhh, Gus, o el conductor nos va a escuchar.

De vuelta a la carretera, al mundo real o al menos al mundo real que les pertenecía al conformar una banda de fama internacional, Gustav no podía estar más agradecido. De nueva cuenta en lunes, pero esta vez una semana después de haber decidido conservar al bebé que crecía en su interior. Si bien la idea aún le producía tics de nerviosismo, confiaba en llegar a los nueve meses sin que milagrosamente nadie se diera cuenta. Eso o esperar la situación ideal, que de momento, entre él y Tom, habían decidido que no llegaba.

Ahora, empacados como latas de sardina en los autobuses de la gira y de nueva cuenta en la carretera, no podía sino encontrar la espera como una modo de disfrutar el tiempo y dejarlo correr a como el destino quisiera. Por ende, mientras el golpe final de aquella caída que experimentaba no diera fin, gozaría de todo lo posible. Como Georg.

Concretamente Georg…

Georg que se movía en rítmicos empujones de la cadera y lo tenía estrujando las finas sábanas.

—Justo… ¡Ah! –Siseando ante la ardiente sensación que era la mano de Georg circundando su miembro para proceder a masturbarlo, el baterista se retorció en su sitio, presa de un calor que lo bañó de pies a cabeza y que pronosticaba un seguro orgasmo—. Sigue así –pidió con una milésima de voz que no se adelantó lo suficiente, pues al instante una tibia sensación estalló en su interior.

—Uh, perdón, perdón… —Avergonzado de su propia carencia de resistencia, Georg jadeó un par de segundos contra la garganta de su amante. La cabeza le daba vueltas debido a la intensidad de su orgasmo. Decidido a que Gustav merecía una recompensa por haberlo hecho correrse de aquella manera, plantó un beso en sus fruncidos labios antes de salirse de un interior y dedicarse a su labor anterior.

Con una mano siguió masajeando su pene en rítmicos movimientos que en cuestión de cantidad, con tres bastaron para tener al rubio líquido sobre el delgado colchón de la litera que compartían. Como si eso no bastara, Georg se inclinó sobre el pecho de su novio para trazar con su lengua un camino húmedo desde un hombro a otro y luego en dirección al sur, a su pecho.

—¿Me vas a chupar? –Preguntó Gustav con las mejillas color grana; la simple idea hacía que el poco flujo de sangre que corría por su cabeza, tomara la sana decisión de irse a otro lado.

—Nah –dijo Georg con simpleza—, no aún al menos. No teniendo un postre tan delicioso como éste a la vista… —Sin darle tiempo a Gustav de averiguar de qué hablaba, pasó la lengua por el pezón izquierdo del rubio—. Sabe casi tan bien como…

—No, ugh, no lo digas… —Más sonrojado aún que antes, si es que era posible, Gustav se cubrió el rostro con una mano, la otra usándola para apretar con fuerza la almohada sobre la que su cabeza se apoyaba y que fungía como piedra se salvación para no venirse a la primera. Quería que aquello durara un poco más; si no como reto personal, al menos para extender la placentera sensación.

—Ok, pero quiero destacar la palabra ‘casi’. –Usando la lengua, trazó un remolino sobre la rosácea piel de la areola—. Lo que no resta sabor…

—Georg… —El bajista alzó el rostro desde su sitio para encontrarse a Gustav jadeando con pesadez—. Cállate.

—¿Alguien está tímido hoy? –Molestó el mayor. Como castigo, recibió un golpe juguetón en la base de la mollera—. Ok, lo dejará por la paz.

—Gracias –bufó el baterista, aunque era obvio que su indignación no era más que una simple bravata. Comprobado quedó aquello cuando al sentir un par de dedos pellizcando sus pezones, exhaló todo el aire contenido—. Lengua –pidió con una vocecita queda. Apenas su petición fue dicha y Georg succionaba de nueva cuenta.

En divina sincronía además, los dedos de la otra mano del bajista trabajaban alternando entre su pene y la hendidura entre su trasero. En el primero circulando y en el segundo penetrando, ambos con fuerza.

Lo que fue chocante en ello, pues cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzó, fue por la sensación de la lengua en su irritado pezón y no por los largos dedos que se presionaban repetidamente contra su próstata, o por la suave piel de la pierna de Georg, que se frotaba contra su miembro.

—Diosss… —Con las rodillas temblando, el rubio agradeció estar sobre su espalda porque de otra manera dudaba de haberse podido sostener. Una gota de sudor corrió por el costado de su sien y Georg, con un beso leve, la borró.

—¿Mejor? –Agitó las cejas de arriba abajo—. ¿Otro round?

—Eres un cerdo… —Desdeñó Gustav, jugando a morderse el labio inferior y parecer sexy en una; algo que no le salía mal considerando que nunca fallaba para convencer a Georg de cualquier cosa que quisiera. Lo que no fue cuando una punzada de dolor, no tan aguda como para hacerlo gritar, pero lo suficiente notoria como para esbozar una mueca, se hizo presente—. ¡Ou!

—¿Qué pasa? –Incorporándose en lo reducido del espacio, Georg miró a Gustav en búsqueda de cualquier signo de incomodidad—. ¿Te lastime?

—No, no –cabeceó de lado a lado el baterista—. Sólo un dolor como el de un alfiler. Ya pasó.

Georg hesitó un segundo antes de presionar más el tema, pero en vista de que Gustav no tenía razones para mentir, optó por dejarlo pasar. –Voy al baño, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—¿Del baño? –El baterista se contuvo de reír muy fuerte—. No gracias. Aprecio la intención y todo, pero creo que paso.

—No, idiota. De la cocina –rodó Georg los ojos—. ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Coca-Cola? –Chasqueó los dedos como cayendo en cuenta de la respuesta correcta—. Ya sé, ¿Un vaso de leche? –El rubio asintió con un rubor que no pertenecía al orgasmo de minutos antes—. Eso será. –Lo besó con delicadeza en los labios—. Ya vengo –anunció, para salir de la litera y descalzo enfilar al baño.

Apenas las pisadas se alejaron, Gustav se llevó ambas manos al pecho desnudo. Lo que lo alteraba en aquella punzada dolorosa no era el haberla experimentado. Ya de antes las conocía. Como cuando Georg aún salía con chicas y lo veía partir ebrio de la mano de ellas; o como después, cuando él ya estaba con Bushido y partía a su vez dejando atrás la sensación de estar vivo. Ahora nada de eso se asemejaba. El dolor no era en el corazón, era justo en el pezón que Georg había mordisqueado como siempre.

Curioso a la reacción obtenida, consciente de que además agradecía su orgasmo a aquella repentina sensibilidad, presionó a la altura de sus axilas para darse contra la realidad de que no sólo palpaba pecho, sino que además estaba sensible al tacto.

—¡No puede ser! –Rechinando los dientes, cerró los ojos para volver a probar. Las manos circundaron aún más la dolorida zona para encontrar que en efecto, lo que sostenía era más de lo que nunca antes había tenido—. No, no, no… —Gimió no muy seguro si era por las yemas de sus dedos que se auto-examinaban o por la congoja que aquello representaba.

Gustav ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquello fuera posible. ¿De verdad no estaba soñando? Si le comenzaban a crecer los senos como a una mujer, juraba, se iba a colocar frente a las llantas del autobús de la gira y morir arrollado. Cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que usar un sostén.

De sólo pensarlo, la boca se le torció hacía abajo. ¡Antes muerto! Si además era como su abuela, madre y hermana, seguro que la copa necesaria sería una que muchas fangirls que se rellenaban el brassiere con papel higiénico, soñarían con poseer.

—¿Gus, caliente o helada? –Asomando la cabeza dentro de la litera, Georg encontró a su novio con el revoltijo de mantas apretujadas contra el cuerpo—. Gus, no es como si no te hubiera visto desnudo antes…

—Huhmmm… —Fue la única respuesta del baterista—. ¿Me preguntabas algo?

—Sí. ¿Leche helada o caliente? –Tironeó de las sábanas juguetón—. Cualquiera de las dos, tengo ideas de cómo matar el tiempo en lo que se pone al tiempo.

El rubio soltó una risita nerviosa. Tenía que hablar con Tom lo antes posible. Ni de broma se iba a quitar la sábana; ni cinco Georgs tirando de ellas lo iban a convencer hasta no estar ciento por ciento seguro de que lo que le crecía en el pecho era no era un seno femenino. Prefería un tumor antes que verse ridiculizado a ser un remedo de mujer.

“No que no lo sea ya” se lamentó hundiendo el mentón, al recordar que llevaba una vida dentro, algo que hasta donde su conocimiento llegaba, no era posible para el sexo masculino. Su gesto no pasó desapercibido para el bajista, que desistió de tenerlo de nueva cuenta desnudo para tallar su espalda con esmero. Aquel simple contacto tuvo a Gustav ronroneando como el más manso de los gatitos. Últimamente, quizá a causa del embarazo, la sensibilidad que experimentaba al menor contacto estaba multiplicada por mil. Agradecía los mejores orgasmos de su vida, mas no lo que al parecer se venía con ello.

¡Senos, por el amor a Dios!

La tensión de sus músculos fue evidente para Georg, quien detuvo su caricia para suspirar.

—En serio, ¿No pasa nada? –Volvió a suspirar—. Siempre tengo esa sensación de que me ocultas algo, Gus. Llámalo paranoia, yo le digo intuición. –Interpretó correctamente el silencio de su novio como un ‘sí’ rotundo a que mantenía en secreto algo grave—. Gus, por favor.

—No me creerías, en serio— dijo por lo bajo el baterista. En verdad que no. Si de pronto le daba por soltarse contando lo que sucedía, lo iba a tildar no de mentiroso, sino de bromista, de estar consumiendo hierba mágica u hongos alucinógenos. La boca se le torció de pensarlo.

—¡Claro que lo haría! –Replicó airado el mayor—. Me ofende que…

—Georg –murmuró Gustav al silenciarlo con un beso—, shhh. No me estoy muriendo —nuevo beso—, ni te engaño con alguien más. –Esta vez, el beso fue un poco más largo. Al separarse, ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas—. ¿Qué te dije?

—Que mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien –tragó con dificultad—. Pero Gus…

—No, mientras tú estés conmigo yo estaré bien. –Las manos que sujetaban las mantas se tensaron—. Por favor, olvídalo. Aún no es nada.

—¿Aún? –La alarma en el tono del bajista fue evidente—. Ahora sí me estás asustando.

—¡Georg!

—¡Gus, por Dios! Parece que me quieres matar con la espera.

—Tenme fe, ¿sí? –Recargó la cabeza contra el hombro desnudo de su novio, que asintió casi a regañadientes—. Entonces… ¿Leche?

—¿Fría o caliente? –Gimió al verse de pronto envuelto por el edredón y las sábanas en un abrazo estrecho que al instante produjo una fina capa de sudor en toda aquella zona donde su piel rozaba la de Gustav. De espaldas y atacado por besos ansiosos por todo el cuerpo, entendió la respuesta incluso antes de recibirla entre jadeos.

—Tibia.

 

—¿Hablas en serio? –Cuestionó Tom con la mandíbula casi golpeando el suelo—. ¿En serio de verdad? –Ignoró el golpe en la nuca—. Ok, ya entendí.

—Shhh –siseó Gustav. Comprobó que a los alrededores no estuviera ningún técnico de sonido antes de sujetar el brazo del mayor de los gemelos y arrastrarlo a la zona de los camerinos tratando de no llamar la atención de ojos indiscretos.

El concierto de aquella noche era uno pequeño. Aún no salían de Alemania por lo que los grandes estadios estaban reservados para otros países. El de aquella noche, pese a tener todas las entradas vendidas, no superaba ni los cinco mil espectadores. Era la manera en que Jost los preparaba por lo venidero, que en sus palabras, corrían dos meses de gira que culminarían con un espectáculo masivo que de ir bien, sería el próximo DVD a vender en las tiendas de música a más tardar para finales del verano.

Esperado recibir expresiones de júbilo, David Jost se encontró con que aquello suscitaba diversas reacciones. Bill y Georg mantenían rostros alegres; el menor de los gemelos incluso comentando que ya extrañaba la vida sobre ruedas y que si los preparativos para el disco nuevo ya estaban listos para entonces, incluso hasta podrían continuar con una tanda más de presentaciones que incluyeran las nuevas canciones.

Por otro lado, lo que Jost no esperaba ni por asomo eran las caras largas que Gustav y Tom portaban. El baterista, sumido en silencio y con las líneas del rostro tensas, se cruzaba de brazos casi en actitud defensiva. Tom por otra parte, saltó con resorte de su asiento para respingar. Que si aquello era sobreexplotación, que si merecían un descanso, que si lo que fuera. Se negaba a continuar pasados los dos meses y por obvias razones.

Gustav ya entraba a la treceava semana de embarazo y sumadas las nueve semanas que los dos meses otorgaban, venía a ser algo como presentarse ante quince mil fans o más con una barriga de cinco meses.

Si el Internet no mentía, para entonces el rubio tendría un bulto considerable que no podría esconder detrás de su set de batería por mucho que lo intentara.

De sólo pensarlo, a Tom le daba una de aquellas migrañas asesinas de neuronas de las que Gustav sufría ocasionalmente. Para entonces lo más probable sería que las fechas estuvieran canceladas, porque de ningún modo iban a poder pasar de largo con el secretito por tanto tiempo. Georg podía ser más que ciego en lo tocante a Gustav y Bill no era precisamente alguien que prestara atención a los demás como para captar sutilezas, pero no era lo mismo para David.

Tom ya juraba que sabía algo…

—¡Kaulitz! –Saltando de ensoñaciones, Tom regresó a la realidad. Bufando frente a él, Gustav le chasqueaba los dedos frente a la nariz—. Concéntrate, esto es importante.

—Es sexy –se burló el menor de los gemelos, para recibir una patada en la espinilla. El misterio era cómo Gustav le atinó a través de los pantalones tres tallas más grandes—. Admítelo, de ser verdad, Georg tendrá un juguetito más con qué divertirse.

—¡Tom, me están creciendo senos! ¡Senos! ¡¿Oyes bien bajo esas gorras? Senos! –Se cubrió el rostro—. Mierda, voy a terminar como todas las mujeres de mi familia usando sostenes del tamaño de paracaídas.

—Tu hermana… —Comenzó Tom, con una sonrisa soñadora.

—No metas a mi hermana en esto –gruñó el baterista—. Ahora, tenemos que apresurarnos. No quiero imaginar que podría pasar si Bill entra…

—… O Georg nos descubre –completó la oración Tom. Mejor no tentarle los cojones al destino demorándose con aquello porque no era conveniente descubrir todo aquello del embarazo apenas un par de horas antes de un concierto del cual todas las entradas estaban agotadas.

Gustav suspiró sujetando el borde de la playera que usaba y dudando en subírsela. Claro, quería una segunda opinión respecto a si el par de bultos que le crecían en el pecho eran senos femeninos o sólo que estaba subiendo de peso por todos lados. Que fuera lo segundo; agregar más mierda a un embarazo ya no le parecía sino una patada del karma por haber sido Napoleón, Hitler o Charles Manson en una vida anterior. Sólo así explicaba tanta mala suerte seguida de lo mismo.

—Entonces… —Gustav parpadeó confundido. Tom, sentado en una de las sillas reclinables del staff, aguardaba—. La camiseta –aclaró, al ver que el rubio dudaba más de lo necesario para desnudarse—. Gus, vamos. No lo pienses.

—Sólo hazlo, blablablá. Vete al demonio, Tom –gruñó Gustav al tomar aire y despojarse de la camiseta en un movimiento rápido y limpio; para ello, antes cerró los ojos, que no creía poder ser capaz de soportar la inquisidora mirada del mayor de los gemelos sobre un cuerpo que sabía, estaba en proceso de una enorme transformación—. ¿Y bien? –Esperó un par de segundos lo que creía una pausa razonable para recibir una respuesta meditada—. ¿Tom?

—¿Desde cuándo tienes ese bulto en el estómago? –A la mera mención de la protuberancia en el vientre, a Gustav se le mudó el color del rostro.

—¿Qué? –Balbuceó—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Tienes una… Barriguita. Quisiera decir que prefiero que es porque has tomado cerveza, pero…

—¡No he tomado nada de alcohol! –Chilló el barrista al abrazarse. La salud del bebé encabezaba su nueva lista de prioridades; nada de alcohol.

—No quise decir eso. Sólo que… Wow. Wow. –Tom se inclinó en la silla—. ¡Wow!

—¡’Wow’ no me dice nada, Tom! –Decidido a que veía o moría en el intento, Gustav abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacia abajo—. Wow… —Sin contenerse, la palabra le salió con naturalidad. De verdad, ahí estaba. Un tierno bultito de asomaba por debajo de su ombligo.

—Eso mismo dije yo –replicó con acidez Tom—. Por cierto, sí, tienes senos. Felicidades. Mi gran experiencia con chicas me dice que es copa A pero que irá creciendo.

—No juegues conmigo –fue la respuesta mordaz del baterista— o te golpearé y acusaré a mis hormonas de no controlarse.

—Uf, me golpearás con tu nuevo sostén –Tom rodó los ojos para encontrarse con que Gustav se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sofás y parecía en estado de shock—. Lo siento. –murmuró avergonzado del golpe bajo—. Creo que debes vestirte. Georg y Bill no tardan en llegar.

—¿Para qué? –Con la voz cargada de emoción, Gustav usó el dorso de la mano para limpiarse el contorno de los ojos—. Demonios, sería más fácil si me quedo así y los dejamos adivinar. No sería tan difícil –se burló—. Esto apesta –se sorbió la nariz—. Ugh.

—¿A cuatro horas del concierto? Puf, olvídalo. Ten –le pasó la camiseta por la cabeza. Gustav cooperó metiendo ambos brazos y controlándose lo mejor posible. Lo que no dejó al menos un par de lágrimas de fuera—. Toma –le tendió la caja con papel desechable que Bill usaba para desmaquillarse—. Vamos a pensar en algo, pero hasta entonces, sé fuerte.

—Sé fuerte –remedó Gustav con malhumor—. Sé que voy a lamentarlo… —Denegó con la cabeza—. Necesitamos hacer una cita con la doctora y…

—¿Esa mujer? –La cara de desagrado de Tom decía mucho—. No es por ofender, pero ella debió de haber considerado ser veterinaria, no doctora. Tiene un carácter del demonio.

—¿Quieres que alguien más se entere? ¿No? –Tomó el silencio como la respuesta que quería—. Muy bien. La llamas y haces una cita. Además –se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos temblorosos— tenemos que investigar. No puede ser que esté embarazado de tres meses y aún no sepa qué puede pasar. Tenemos que empezar a pensar en el futuro, ugh, o lo que sea.

Tom se contuvo de sonreír de manera demasiado abierta.

Por fortuna, Georg y Bill, peleando al entrar al camerino, ayudaron.

 

—No lo vas a creer… —Fue lo primero que dijo Tom al dejar pasar a Gustav a su habitación de hotel y mostrarle lo que cinco horas de desvelo en la madrugaba lograban navegando en Internet—. Hay montones de páginas con información respecto a los bebés. –Ignoró el “Obvio, idiota” que Gustav soltó por lo bajo—. No me pude contener, ya hasta miré algunos nombres.

—Sorpréndeme –fue la fría respuesta de Gustav, que decidió que los pies lo mataban lo suficiente como para irse a sentar en la montaña de ropa sucia que el mayor de los gemelos tenía por toda la cama.

—Dolores Abigail Listing-Schäfer –pronunció con orgullo—. ¿Qué te parece? Abigail significa ‘fuente de alegría’ y le podríamos decir Lolita.

Gustav se estrelló la mano en pleno rostro. Si los nombres ya estaban horrorosos, no quería hablar del problema que el apellido de Georg metido en todo aquello representaba. –Tom, seriedad. –Exhaló aire con pesadez—. ¿Hablaste con la doctora?

—¿No te gustó el nombre? Podemos hacer cambios; incluso hasta hice una lista con mis diez nombres favoritos. Algo así como un Top Ten. Aún no tengo ideas de nombres si nace un niño, pero tengo una corazonada que…

—¡Tom! –El mencionado saltó de la sorpresa—. ¿Lo hiciste o no? Llamar a la doctora –explicó el baterista al ver que Tom no sabía de qué hablaba.

—Sip. Al parecer la desperté, pero accedió a encontrarnos antes de salir de Alemania. El problema es que necesitamos el día libre porque mencionó algo de… —Arrugó la nariz—. No sé, jerga médica. Dijo algo de asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. En una semana más la vamos a encontrar. Ya reservé una habitación de hotel y ella prometió estar ahí. Todo va a salir bien –aseguró al ver que Gustav miraba un punto fijo en el alfombrado color beige—. ¿Gus?

—Genial. –El baterista se forzó a sonreír. Lo de aquellos análisis extras no le convencía. Pensaba que un embarazo normal se componía, sí, de chequeos mensuales y quizá un par de ecografías en el transcurso, no de anormalidades. Claro que para empezar, el suyo era todo menos un embarazo normal, pero merecía llevarlo con tanta carga, no agregando más a lo que ya estaba—. Y entonces… ¿Qué más viste en Internet?

Tom colocó su portátil en las piernas de Gustav y lo guió por un par de páginas. En su mayoría, venían algunos textos informativos. Con creciente preocupación, Gustav leyó cambios en el cuerpo que ya experimentaba. Incluso su migraña estaba incluida en la lista. Más tarde, pasada la etapa de recopilación, se dieron a la tarea de investigar un poco más en torno al bebé.

Según muchos artículos, el sexo del bebé podría saberse en un mes. Ante eso y la creciente mala leche de Gustav a permitir que Tom le siguiera sugiriendo nombres de groupie para su nonato bebé, Tom aplazó las ideas que le brotaban.

Ya un poco entrada la mañana, tras desayunar una comida completa y una ración de fruta, creían estar un poco más conscientes de lo que se avecinaba. Gustav, que tras comprobar que la sensibilidad de sus pezones podría degenerar en dolor, optó por sacar la tarjeta de crédito y ordenar vía e-mail una docena de sostenes deportivos sin líneas. Mientras pudiera esconderlo, los usaría bajo las camisetas más grandes que encontrara en su maleta.

—Entrega en el mismo día. Vaya suerte de que la tienda esté en esta misma ciudad –exclamó Tom maravillado de lo que se lograba con dinero plástico y conexión a Internet—. Pero no pediste ninguno rojo o negro. Eres un desabrido, Gus.

El aludido le dio un golpe en el brazo. –Son por necesidad, no por fetiche. Además –sintió un zumbido en las orejas—, no quiero andar por ahí sabiendo que uso un sostén rojo.

—O bragas a tono –se burló el mayor de los gemelos—. Tienes que admitirlo, a Georg le encantaría.

—¡Tom…! –La sarta de reclamos que Gustav iba a soltar se quedó en sus labios en el instante en que un par de sonoros golpes dieron contra la puerta—. ¿Quién es? –Movió los labios sin dejar ningún sonido escapar. Si era Georg, estaban hasta el cuello de mierda.

—Tomi –nuevo par de golpes en los que ambos ocupantes de la habitación soltaron el aliento contenido; era nada más y nada menos que Bill—. Tom, abre…

—Son las ocho de la mañana. No tenemos llamado hasta mediodía, ¿Qué carajos hace despierto? –Preguntó Tom a nadie en particular—. Y tocando a mi puerta, además.

Gustav decidió guardarse la verdad.

—¡Te juro, Tom Kaulitz, que si tienes una chica ahí dentro llamaré a mamá! –La amenaza bastó para que Tom saltará de la cama rumbo a la puerta.

—¡No te atreverías! –Desafió en respuesta—. Estoy solo, Bill.

—Entonces abre la puerta –pidió su gemelo con voz de crío consentido—. Tomi, abreee…

Con la mano en la perilla, Tom se detuvo. Si Bill entraba, vería a Gustav y eso bastaría para un cataclismo. Convencer al bajista de que el repentino interés que tenía por su novio ya era mucho; si le daba motivos para volver a dudar, sería al acabose. Consciente también de ello, Gustav abrió la puerta del armario más cercano y se escondió ahí.

Aún sin estar seguro del todo, Tom abrió la puerta. –Ahí está. No llames a mamá.

—No la iba a llamar… —Empezó Bill, antes de verse interrumpido. Frente a sus ojos, descansaban dos charolas con comida. La mandíbula se le tensó—. Uhm, veo que sí tienes a alguien. ¿Qué? ¿La escondiste debajo de la cama? –Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿O está en el clóset?

Tom palideció. –Estás paranoico.

Bill esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser de censura y que se mostró como decepción con tristeza. A su gemelo, el gesto no le paso desapercibido. –Sabes que no me gusta que…

—Duerma con groupies, lo sé. Ya lo sé.

—Uhm, lo sabes. Vaya logro. Como sea –se encogió de hombros con desgano— venía a ver si querías hacer algo conmigo en lo que salimos, pero he cambiado de parecer.

—Bill…

—Déjalo, Tom. –Se dio media vuelta—. Y dile a tu amiguita que ya puede salir del armario porque desde ahí oigo sus horribles respiraciones. Lo que sea… —Salió azotando la puerta.

Desde su sitio en el ropero, Gustav soltó un largo y profundo quejido.

 

—Lindo par –halagó la mujer. Sentado en la cama, los labios de Gustav se contrajeron—. Hey, es en serio. Victoria Secret hace linda lencería. Sólo no pensé que un crío como tú estuviera en eso.

—Es por sus nuevos senos –dijo Tom—. No se burle si no quiere esto –señaló su brazo en donde una línea roja recorría desde la muñeca al codo.

—Ok, no burlas. Pero necesito tu lindo sostén blanco fuera. –Dejó su maletín sobre una mesa y lo abrió—. Antes que nada, quiero que arreglemos el asunto de la cuenta médica. El precio no es lo justo.

—Quiere más dinero… —Gruñó Tom—. Podríamos contratar otro médico, ¿Sabe? Intente extorsionarnos y se enterará de que…

—Por favor –la doctora alzó una ceja con escepticismo—, el gorila que los dejó no me asusta. Lo que yo quiero renegociar del precio es lo alto. No suelo cobrar eso a ninguna de mis pacientes y que éste sea un hombre no lo hace especial de ninguna manera.

—¿Está diciendo que ya no va a cobrar 1000€? –Arrugó el ceño—. ¿Cuánto menos?

—Mucho menos. Mi consulta normal cuesta 65€. Me han pagado ya por lo menos para unos tres embarazos más. –Gustav se cubrió la cara ante la simple mención de repetir aquello—. Lo que sí va seguir corriendo a cargo suyo, son los viáticos de viajes. Mientras me avisen de antemano con un par de días, los puedo seguir viendo en Europa.

—Gracias, oh Dios, muchas gracias –dijo Gustav. Se enjugó el borde de los ojos frenético de cualquier burla—. No hubiera podido a ir al médico con alguien más. Ya es bastante difícil y un extraño lo hubiera empeorado.

—Ten. –La doctora le tendió la caja de pañuelos desechables que estaba en el tocador—. Supongo que yo también soy una extraña… Me puedes llamar Sandra. Ambos pueden –aclaró, al ver que Tom permanecía con la boca abierta de la sorpresa—. Ahora, debemos empezar con el examen. Tengo que regresar antes de que el próximo vuelo salga.

Durante la siguiente hora, Gustav experimentó el dolor y la vergüenza habitual de la revisión. Paliando aquello, estaba el hecho de que Tom le sujetaba la mano y estoico no lloriqueaba más de lo necesario cuando sentía las uñas clavadas en el brazo. Por otra parte, Sandra resultó ser menos gruñona con la confianza recién ganada y sumando puntos a su favor, se abstuvo de mostrar su yo-sarcástico como en las citas anteriores.

Al terminar, una vez que se deshizo de los guantes plásticos y terminó de hacer un par de anotaciones en el expediente de Gustav, llegó la hora de la verdad.

—Tengo una noticia buena y una mala… —Observó con cuidado que la reacción de Gustav era diferente de la última vez que se habían visto. En lugar de mostrarse desinteresado, temblaba en su asiento. Detenía el acomodarse el sostén para ser todo ojos y oídos—. Nada grave, sólo…

—No puede ser… Cuando decido conservar el bebé pasa algo. Demonios. Es porque tarde mucho en darme cuenta, ¿No es así? Porque al principio no lo quería… Porque no me cuidé cuando todavía era a tiempo. Oh, mierda. –Se sujetó la cabeza.

—No es ese tipo de mala noticia. La parte buena es que el bebé crece sano. Por lo que me has dicho todo sigue su curso normal. Llevaré la muestra de sangre a mi laboratorio y en cuanto tenga los resultados les llamaré por teléfono. Lo que me preocupa es otro asunto. Cuando palpé tu útero noté que la distensión es mucho mayor de lo esperada.

—¿Y eso qué significa? –Preguntó Tom con preocupación—. Para empezar, ¿Dónde queda el útero?

—Biología I, Tom. El útero es donde está el bebé. –Gustav se tuvo que tragar la ironía al ver que esa respuesta no aclaraba mucho al mayor de los gemelos—. Dentro de mí, ¿ok? Jo, hacer la escuela en línea no es tan buena idea.

—Hey –exclamó airado—, no estaba seguro del lugar.

—Niños, quietos. A más tardar necesitamos una cita para dentro de un mes en mi consultorio. Programaré la fecha para cuando la clínica se encuentre cerrada y realizaré un ultrasonido para determinar si realmente debemos de preocuparnos. En todo caso, no es un problema serio. Pasa en algunos embarazos. Algo como uno de cada quinientos.

—Sea honesta, ¿Requiere de estar en reposo total?

—Tom, no…

—Cállate, Gus. Si es necesario, si algo puede pasar, tenemos que parar la gira y hablar con Dave. –Miró a la doctora y en su expresión se adivinaba una intensidad impresionante—. Sea honesta.

—No será necesario. Mientras no realice esfuerzos excesivos, tu amigo estará bien. Antes de irme, les voy a dejar un par de recetas. Ácido fólico, calcio y más vitaminas prenatales. En cuanto a la alimentación, sería conveniente que ingirieras más frutas y verduras. Si el útero dilatado se confirma en un mes, quiero estar segura de que habrás aumentado al menos un par de kilogramos. ¿Entendido? –A regañadientes, Gustav asintió. La idea de subir de peso le parecía tan seductora como convertirse en un elefante. Si la ropa ya le apretaba, no quería imaginarse lo difícil que sería respirar con ese ‘par de kilogramos’ encima.

—Gracias por venir. No se imagina cuanto lo agradezco –dijo Tom al despedirse de ella, una vez que Gustav se encerró en el baño para cambiarse de ropa. Ambos fuera de la habitación en el pasillo del piso en el que estaban, esperando el elevador.

—Sandra. –Tom se quedó serio—. Me llamo Sandra. Esto no va a funcionar si mantenemos las formalidades. Una relación médico-paciente requiere de más.

—Yo no soy el paciente –murmuró el mayor de los gemelos—. No veo porqué…

—Pero eres lo más cercano a Gustav. De momento, él necesita quien vele por su salud y ese lugar es tuyo. Quisiera conocer al padre, ayudaría verlo involucrarse más. Hasta entonces tú ocuparás su sitio.

—Sí. –Acomodó su gorra por nervios—. Ok, sí.

—Es una gran responsabilidad, Tom. –Agitó la mano en despedida al ver que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y daba un paso al interior—. Nos veremos…

Las puertas se cerraron y el elevador comenzó a funcionar. En su sitio, convertido en una estatua de carne y hueso, Tom se preguntó por primera vez si su deseo egoísta de que Gustav no abortara al bebé, era realmente lo correcto.

Dándose ánimos, enfiló de vuelta con el rubio, que por el tono de voz que usaba, quería repetir desayuno…

 

—Negro –aseguró con vehemencia Bill—. Negro y quizá accesorios en plata. Nada fastuoso, sólo… Elegante. Con clase. Tampoco quiera que parezca que es algo que acabo de comprar. Que no luzca nuevo. Más bien algo que elegí al azar y que por casualidad se ve me es-pec-ta-cu-lar –remarcó cada sílaba con un golpe de la lengua en el paladar.

—Duh, pero si precisamente vamos a comprarlo –replicó su gemelo con un gruñido—. Una vez más, ¿por qué te tenemos que acompañar a comprar ropa? Jesús, no es como si fuéramos pobres. Pudiste haber pedido todo por catálogo como la última vez.

—Sí, y dejar que ese pantalón tan apretado abusara de mí. –Rodó los ojos—. Ni de broma.

—Claaaaro… Como si no estuvieras acostumbrado. –Recibió un golpe en el brazo. A su lado, Gustav soltó una risita secundado por Georg.

Aprovechando que la última entrega de premios caía en fin de semana, aquel miércoles recorrían un centro comercial en Berlín. Bill, que clamaba necesitar comprar un outfit completo para la gala de ceremonias, había convencido a Jost de ir por su cuenta de compras llevando guardaespaldas a cuestas. Y hablando de seguridad, se refería más a los chicos de la banda que a Saki o a Tobi. Confiaba que con gorra y lentes oscuros podía pasar desapercibido, lo que por extraño que fuera, sucedía.

—Ese guardia a las nueve en punto me mira –murmuró Tom entre dientes. Sí, el guardia lo miraba, convencido de que un adolescente que usaba esas ropas tres tallas más grandes de las que eran necesarias, podía el candidato perfecto para robar en las tiendas, no para ser el guitarrista de la banda estrella de Alemania—. Mira –codeó a su gemelo.

—Me gusta eso… —Fue la respuesta de Bill, que sin tomar en cuenta la desconfianza que Tom apreciaba, enfilaba rumbo a una tienda de grandes escaparates. Detrás del cristal, una chaqueta roja con detalles en negro y una enorme etiqueta de tres cifras, le guiñaba el ojo.

—No quiero arruinar el momento, Billy boy, pero eso que miras está en una tienda de mujer. No que no sepamos lo mucho que te gusta eso, pero… —Bill le sacó el dedo medio—. No va a haber de tu talla. Y además, ¿Qué no veníamos por otra cosa? “Clásico y elegante” si recuerdo bien tus palabras.

—Tsk –desdeñó el menor de los gemelos con la mano—. Piérdete, Listing. Tomi, vamos. –Cabeceó al interior de la tienda—. Necesito que sostengas mi bolso mientras estoy en el probador.

—A alguien le van a arrancar las bolas por sumiso –se burló el bajista. Igual, rojo de las mejillas, Tom siguió a Bill, que apenas localizó a una vendedora, pasó directo a los vestidores.

—Van a irse por al menos una hora –dijo Gustav.

—Seh… —Confirmó el bajista—. ¿Quieres dar la vuelta?

A Gustav un delicioso calorcillo se le extendió por todo el cuerpo desde el estómago. —¿C-como en una cita? –Preguntó no pudiendo contener la emoción que la respuesta afirmativa a esa expectativa podía otorgar. En respuesta a sus plegarias, el bajista asintió—. ¿En serio?

Como único gesto, Georg le cogió la mano. –Muy, muy, muy en serio. Vi una fuente de helados justo detrás de aquellas bancas, ¿Qué dices?

—Alguien nos va a ver. Ahí hay como cinco millones de adolescentes… —Sonrió tratando de contener el impulso de inclinarse y besar a su novio.

—Nah. Y si quieren ver, les daremos que ver. Vamos, Gus. ¿Pistache con cacahuates, qué dices? Tu favorito. –El baterista experimentó la sensación de que el estómago se le volvía líquido, no a la idea de su helado predilecto en el mundo, sino porque el antojo se parecía a uno de aquellos que lo despertaba de nuevos tiempos para acá, con ganas de pastel de zanahoria con jalapeños encima.

—Bien. –Ya no de la mano, pero juntos, fueron al puesto de helados, donde sí, Gustav obtuvo su postre de pistache con cacahuate, al que además le agregó un par de bolas extras de limón, vainilla y jarabe de chocolate para coronar. Georg en su lugar, optó por el sencillo barquillo de fresa.

Apenas tuvieron las consumiciones en la mano y pagadas, decidieron que lo mejor era sentarse un poco alejados del gentío. La docena de adolescentes que circundaban el lugar sospechosamente, dado que era un día entre semana y estaban en edad escolar, armaban un barullo que a Gustav le producía un dolor sordo justo detrás de los ojos.

—Vaya manera de arruinarnos el momento –comentó el bajista apenas se alejaron unos metros y encontraron una zona despejada junto a la fuente que presidía el punto medio del centro comercial. En aquel lugar, ellos y una pareja de ancianos que contemplaban embelesados el agua, disfrutaban de la soledad y la tranquilidad que se respiraba.

—Mmm, era como estar rodeados por los gemelos. –Gustav dio una lamida a su helado—. Aquello de la trágica primera cita es verdad.

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar. ¿Qué opinas de salir de vacaciones juntos? –Prosiguió al ver que tenía toda la atención del baterista—. Ya sabes, tenemos un par de semanas entre giras. En junio tendremos el mes para nosotros dos. –Lo golpeó con la rodilla—. ¿Qué dices?

Gustav dejó salir una sonrisa triste. En junio cumpliría los cinco meses. Si para entonces Georg aún no lo aborrecía, claro que iría con él.

—Demonios… —Masculló al sentir los ojos húmedos. Al ver la atención que atraía, se abanicó y se explicó lo mejor posible—. Una basurita me entró en el ojo.

—Ven… —Con cuidado, Georg sopló sobre las pestañas—. Una vez más, trata de no parpadear… —Volvió a soplar—. ¿Listo?

—Hmmm, gracias. –De pronto el helado ya no parecía tan delicioso—. Georg, yo… —“… Estoy embarazado y el hijo no es tuyo” casi paladeando las palabras, la acuciante sensación de que iba a mandar toda su vida al garete, se hizo presente. Con precisión, visualizó ante sí la cara de disgusto que pondría, la fuerza con la que tiraría el postre que momentos antes disfrutaba. En cámara lenta, no estaba seguro si gritaría o sólo se daría media vuelta para dejarlo llamar su nombre hasta quedar afónico. Cualquier opción que fuera, le deprimía—. Ugh…

—¿Pasa algo? –Sin preocuparse por el qué dirían, se inclinó para posar un beso casto en sus labios—. Iremos de vacaciones, ¿ok? Lo juro.

Gustav soltó una risita nerviosa—. Así será.

 

El resto de la tarde, Gustav lo pasó recostado en cama alegando que el dolor de cabeza estaba fuera de control. Que lo dejaran en paz y con un gruñido abandonó la estancia para irse a refugiar bajo una tonelada de mantas.

Quería morirse.

No literalmente, claro. Mientras se tocaba el vientre abultado con dedos inexpertos de lastimarse si no tenía cuidado, encontraba más razones para aferrarse a la vida. Quizá no a la que conocía una vez que se secreto ya no lo fuera más, ¿Pero y qué importaba? Antes no hubiera considerado la idea de tener un hijo; no era lo suficientemente arriesgado. Ahora se sentía listo y fuera o no por error y en circunstancias desfavorables, no importaba.

Resignado, llegó a la conclusión de que si Georg quería estar a su lado, lo estaría. Bebé o no. Suyo o no; si lo amaba, podrían salir adelante.

Lo que no restaba lágrimas o chispazos de luz que empeoraban la migraña. El medicamento que Sandra le había recetado en un principio funcionaba, pero últimamente ya no. Sabía muy dentro de sí que lo que necesitaba era relajarse y sin embargo no podía. La siempre perenne sensación de estar cayendo lo atormentaba como la sed en el desierto.

Aún sumido en sombríos pensamientos, dejó pasar por alto los insistentes golpes a su puerta que anunciaban la entrada que se dio segundos después.

Tom, contrito, con un vaso de leche en una mano y una pastilla en la otra.

—¿Te sientes mejor? –Ignoró el bufido—. La doc… Sandra me dijo que podías tomar esto sin dañar al bebé. También dijo que deberías relajarte. Concuerdo con ella.

—Genial, Tom. Concuerdas con tu amiga del alma. –Tomó la píldora y tras darle un par de vueltas en los dedos, la engulló con un trago de leche.

Esperando verse solo apenas se tomara el medicamento, Gustav encontró que Tom se traía algo. Fuera del modo en que conocía al mayor de los gemelos, éste se estrujaba el borde de la playera con ademanes un tanto torpes—. ¿Qué? –Estalló cuando soportarlo no era una opción.

—Vi algo y no me pude resistir a comprarlo. –Ignoró la mueca de Gustav—. Espera aquí, voy por eso a mi cuarto.

Sin darle tiempo de replicar, salió de la habitación corriendo. En su sitio, el baterista soltó el suspiro más largo de su existencia. Si Tom osaba a aparecer de nuevo con sostén rojo de encaje, lo iba a castrar sin anestesia procurando que sufriera…

—No estoy para juegos. En serio que… ¡Oh! –La boca se le contrajo en una fina línea al ver que de la bolsa color lila que Tom vaciaba sobre su cama, salían tres pequeños trajecitos de bebé: Uno rosa, uno azul y uno amarillo, todos en tono pastel. Cada uno con zapatitos y gorra en combinación.

—No me podía decidir –se explicó con timidez—. Pensé que sería niña, pero si me equivocaba... Luego tomé el azul y la dependienta me dijo que el amarillo es neutro. Sea lo que sea, al menos tendrá dos cambios de ropa… —Se frotó el cuello—. ¿Te… Te gustan? Sé que es pronto para comprar algo y que quizá sea de mala suerte o que hubieras preferido ir a escogerlos tú. O ir con Georg pero…

—Gracias… —Susurró Gustav al extender la mano a uno de los trajecitos y sentir la suavidad de la tela. Casi palpaba el calor que un día iban a contener—. Muchas gracias, Tom.

—Yo… Uhm, de nada. –Mejillas sonrojadas, Tom observó como durante un rato más, Gustav olvidó su dolor de cabeza por el primer indicio real de que iba a ser padre. O madre. Lo que fuera. Primoroso al doblarlos después de haber jugado con las mangas, lloraba por primera vez de verdadera felicidad.

 

/*/*/*/*


	8. 8.- Marcas de propiedad. Ebriedad, huída, saber.

**Marcas de propiedad**

—Gus, no quiero ser grosero… —Bill se mordió el labio inferior a sabiendas de que sí, lo que iba a decir ofensivo; la pausa siempre implicaba un ‘pero’ enorme de su parte que claro que iba a ser grosero—. ¿No crees que ese tercer tazón de cereal esté de más?

El baterista soltó un gruñido. —¿Disculpa?

De nueva cuenta en Francia, se preparaban para un evento en vivo. Las entradas, aunque agotadas, pertenecían a un concierto colectivo que iba a tomar lugar en los campos Elíseos y en la que la participación de grandes exponentes en el terreno musical iba a tener lugar.

Más motivos para tener a David Jost con el teléfono móvil incrustado a la oreja con pegamento industrial y a Bill malhumorado con todo mundo. Empezando por la falta de hotel y la necesidad de afincarse los cuatro juntos en el mismo autobús como cuando aún eran jóvenes.

La opción más viable habría sido desde un principio decir no. Un ‘No’ rotundo, pero aquel concierto era en pro de alguna causa humanitaria y altruista, que en palabras de su manager contribuía a una mejor imagen. Así que sin excusas ni pretextos, pasaban la mañana esperando su turno para participar.

—No lo van a creer –interrumpió Georg caminando en la pequeña cocina vestido ya para el día—. Coldplay va a cerrar el concierto.

—¿Hablas en serio? –Olvidando que Gustav estaba comiendo en exceso y que de paso aprovechaba su distracción para servirse un nuevo cuenco de cereal de chocolate, Bill tomó el programa que David había dejado ahí más temprano para revisarlo. En efecto, Coldplay cerraría el evento el domingo a las seis de la tarde. Torció la boca de lado—. Uh, no es justo, nosotros tocamos hoy. No los vamos a poder ver.

—Pensé que teníamos fechas en París… Según tengo entendido, vamos a estar aquí para el cierre y la fiesta. —Bostezando, Tom se sentó al lado de su gemelo. Rastas sostenidas en un bulto arriba de la cabeza, se rascó el vientre con movimientos mecánicos—. De cualquier modo, ¿Qué les dirías? ¿’Nais tu mit yu’ y ‘Aim Bill’? –Se burló para recibir un golpe duro en el brazo—. ¡Hey, es cierto!

—Quietos, niños –los regañó el bajista al ver que iniciaban una de sus acostumbradas peleas muy cerca de los platos que estaban en la diminuta mesa del desayuno. Y viendo la mesa del desayuno, ¿Qué hacía ahí esa colección de platillos? –Gus, creo que estás comiendo mucho.

Con sus palabras, aunque el bajista no se dio cuenta, Tom dejó de sujetar las muñecas de Bill que aferraban sus rastas, para quedarse quieto. Si lo peor estaba por llegar, quería verlo con atención aprovechando que estaba en primera fila. Sí, cierto, Gustav estaba comiendo el doble, sino es que el triple de lo que seis meses atrás, pero más por razones médicas que por glotonería.

Por correo y tras hacer unos ajustes, la doctora Sandra les había mandado una dieta alta en proteínas, vitaminas, minerales y demás cosas saludables que no entendían más allá de seguir al pie de la lista y que religioso, Gustav seguía al pie de la letra. Si Tom calculaba bien, todo aquello tenía que ver con el ultrasonido que tenían programado en dos semanas aprovechando que el papá de Gustav iba a cumplir años y que Jost les había dado permiso de pasar el fin de semana de vuelta en Alemania tomando un día extra por una festividad.

Para entonces, esperaba, aquello del ‘útero distendido’ no fuera más grave de lo que sonaba.

—Eso dije yo… —También olvidando la pelea, Bill centró su atención en el silencioso baterista, que bajaba la cuchara con cereal y permanecía quieto—. Si sigue así se va a poner gordo –comentó con un ligero tono de malicia.

—¡Bill! –Exclamó su gemelo al escucharlo decir aquello—. Nadie dijo nada anoche cuando te serviste doble ración en el restaurante… —Ignoró el gesto sorprendido que recibía de Bill al encontrarse recriminado—. O cuando pediste tres rebanadas de pay de queso. En lugar de preocuparte por lo que come Gustav, deberías ver qué comes tú primero.

Dispuesto a abrir la boca y replicar con una sarta de sapos y culebras brotando de ella, Bill no tuvo tiempo Gustav empezó a hablar.

—Déjalo –murmuró el bajista—. Bill tiene razón…

Y sin darle tiempo a alguno de los presentes de decir algo más, se levantó de su asiento rumbo a las literas. Por el resto de la mañana, nadie lo volvió a ver.

 

—Voy a hacer que pida disculpas… —Decía Tom con total convencimiento—. Dame cinco minutos y lo tendré implorando tu perdón de rodillas. –Cabeceó con negación al no creer la poca falta de tacto de la que su gemelo carecía. Claro, él no sabía nada del peculiar estado de Gustav, pero esa no era razón suficiente para llamarlo gordo. Viniendo de alguien que era declarado anoréxico cada par de meses en alguna revista, aquel comentario salía sobrando.

—Nah.

—Gus, en serio. No es ‘nah’ es ‘gracias, Tom por ser mi defensor de caballo blanco’.

—¿Servirá de algo? –Recargado con pesadez sobre el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba, Gustav soltó un eructo que sofocó lo mejor posible con el dorso de la mano—. Ops, perdón. Esto pasa cada vez más seguido. Y sí –agregó al ver que Tom iba a hacer la pregunta de rigor—, llamé a Sandra. Me dijo que es normal. Al parecer el bebé hace desastres en mi sistema digestivo. Recomendó Pepto-Bismol, por cierto.

—¿Le preguntaste de los gases? –Gustav se sonrojó al asentir—. Vamos, no es algo para avergonzarse. Todos tenemos gases alguna vez.

—Lo es cuando casi haces agujeros en las sábanas. Oh –se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—, sé que Georg no me lo diría jamás, pero anoche casi se iba a dormir a su propia litera.

—Sí, bueno… Olían. ¿Y qué con eso? –Tom se encogió de hombros—. Mientras sea normal.

—Sí, normal… —Gruñó Gustav al apoyar las manos en el vientre y palpar. De tres meses y medio, su vientre ya no era lo que solía ser. En la última semana, aquel bulto incluso había ocasionado tener que usar una camiseta mientras se montaba en Georg tarde en la noche para disfrutar un momento íntimo ellos dos solos. Ni loco iba a permitir que el bajista diera un vistazo y mucho menos iba a dejarse aplastar. Por ello, la posición misionera estaba fuera de jurisdicción. Aunque en línea había leído que era posible hasta el último trimestre, no quería correr riesgos de ningún tipo. Que tampoco era como si Georg se quejara por verse tendido de espaldas disfrutando de no tener que hacer nada más que aportar su presencia mientras Gustav controlaba el ritmo desde su regazo y se dejaba llevar.

—Hablando de eso, tenemos cita para el lunes. Sandra dijo que estaría aquí a primera hora de la mañana y que era una lástima el no poderse tomar un par de días libres por la ciudad. –Rodó los ojos Tom—. Como sea, ella vendrá al hotel y luego iremos a tu habitación así que trata de estar ahí. Sin Georg –agregó como si aquello no fuera lo más obvio.

—Claro. –El baterista forzó una sonrisa que se asemejó más a una mueca penosa. Claro, ¿Y por qué no? Era evidente que Georg no iba a estar ahí. Tom, por mucho que intentara aparentar que aquello era lo mejor, lo probaba para de una vez hablar con el bajista. No era como si pudieran mantener aquel secreto oculto por más tiempo.

La barriga crecía, los senos igual. Lo que no aumentaba de ningún modo eran los ánimos de revelar su secreto. Ahora que sabía lo que iba a perder, disfrutaba con un deleite que rozaba lo obsceno con cada segundo que pasaba al lado de Georg. La idea de una separación definitiva le arrancaba dolores en el pecho que tres meses atrás cuando Bushido y él habían terminado, pensó que no volvería a experimentar.

“Y ahora estoy así”, pensó con amargura, “Gordo y con el futuro incierto. Vaya mierda…”. Los dedos de Tom chasqueando al frente lo sacaron de ensoñaciones.

—Tienes qué animarte. –Se sentó al lado de Gustav y con la rodilla empujó en su muslo. Obtuvo un leve gruñido—. ¿Por el bebé? Anda…

A regañadientes, Gustav tuvo que darle la razón. Por el bebé. Sí.

 

Tal como lo programado, porque en efecto tenían dos conciertos en París, uno el miércoles y la repetición del viernes, la noche del domingo y el inicio de la madrugada del lunes, la banda pasó el rato en la fiesta de cierre del quinto festival pro a los derechos de los niños, en contra a la tala desmedida de los árboles en el Amazonas o lo que fuera. El caso es que Bill saludó al vocalista de Coldplay de mano y siguiendo el pronóstico de su gemelo, sembró risas con su fuerte acento y un saludo aprendido la mitad en un libro de texto y la otra en jerga que con el paso de los meses había adquirido..

—Fue genial –murmuraba con modorra, un par de horas después y achispado por la bebida. O ebrio como nunca antes; cualquiera de las dos opciones, Tom lidiaba con él del brazo—. Me dijo que había oído hablar de nosotros y que pensaba que nuestra música era cool, pero…

—¿Pero? –Tom le quitó la copa de la mano para volverla a colocar en la mesa, esta vez menos al alcance de su gemelo—. ¿Tan ebrio estás que no recuerdas?

—¡No estoy –hipó –ebrio! ¡Tú estás ebrio! ¡Tanto que hasta te ves borroso!

Tom giró los ojos. –Como sea, cariño.

—Cariño… —Las comisuras de los labios de Bill saltaron ante aquello. Hizo un nuevo intento de darle un sorbo a la bebida para recibir un manotazo. El ‘No’ que recibió por respuesta, tanto verbal como manifestado en un nuevo golpe en el dorso de brazo, lo convenció de desistir. De cualquier modo, la idea de más alcohol en el estómago, le revolvía las tripas—. Está bien. Sólo porque yo lo quise así.

—Ajá. –Ignorando el tirón que recibía en la manga, Tom suspiró con desanimo patente. De días antes esperaba la llegada de esta noche; ‘La Noche’ como la había bautizado desde un inicio.

Planeado todo al grado de ya tener reservada una suite en el piso inferior del hotel en el que se iban a hospedar dado que todos merecían darse un baño decente, Tom evaluaba a cada chica de la sala. Una morena de redondeado trasero iba a la cabeza seguida de cerca por una pelirroja con un busto tan prominente, que Tom se encontró de pronto en un intercambio de miradas en que la señorita Copa C le guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer rumbo a la barra.

Se puso de pie para encontrarse que el gemelo con el que había nacido de pronto era un siamés que se prendía de sus pantalones y tiraba de ellos casi hasta las rodillas. Fortuna era tener camisetas tan largas o ya estaría mostrando el ridículo par de bóxers con caramelos multicolores que portaba.

—Ugh, Bill. Suelta –se sacudió—. Vamos, tengo que ir al bar.

—¿Me vas a traer algo? –Los ojos del menor de los gemelos se iluminaron—. Quiero…

—Sueña –lo interrumpió Tom. Con un jalón, volvió a colocarse los pantalones en su sitio—. Quédate aquí quieto y sin hacer ruido. Vuelvo en cuanto… —Abrió la boca esperando decir algo inteligente pero lo cierto es que también había bebido toda la noche y ya eran las dos de la mañana; en mejor condición que Bill sí estaba, lo que no restaba que estar sostenido en dos piernas era un poco más complicado de lo que esperaba—. Anda, esa pelirroja me mira con deseo. Nadie me mira así desde que… —“Desde que Gustav está embarazado” pensó con desánimo. No culpaba al baterista; las cosas eran como era; había sido si decisión concentrarse en él y no en irse a la cama con alguien. Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad y todo listo, creía ser merecedor de al menos eso. Una especie de regalo kármico que pensaba cobrar.

—No me voy a quedar aquí mientras te tiras a alguien en el baño –escupió con desprecio Bill. Haciendo lo propio por levantarse y a la vez buscar algún billete en los pantalones que le permitiera conseguir un taxi, casi se iba de frente—. Estúpido cabello –gruñía ante el largo flequillo que se le venía contra los ojos y lo dejaba ver menos.

Tom chasqueó la boca. La pelirroja estaba a la vista; justo en línea recta a su visión, hablaba con su amiga, vaya sorpresa, la morena curvilínea, y ambas intercambiaban miradas maliciosas que gritaban trío con señales luminosas en color neón. Si aquello no era una clara invitación, Tom se iba a comer los calcetines hediondos de Georg.

Simplemente, el mayor de los gemelos no las podía dejar ir. No veía razones para ello.

—Me voy –anunció Bill con teatralidad—. Disfruta tu… Orgifiesta, Tom.

El aludido se encogió de hombros en dirección a las chicas.

Con Bill colgando del brazo, llegó a la conclusión de que tanto estar tomando responsabilidades con Gustav lo volvía un blandengue, un remedo de madre. Adiós pelirroja, adiós morena… Con discreción, se palmeó la abultada zona de la entrepierna, casi susurrando una disculpa a su ‘amiguito’ y emprendió la retirada con desilusión.

 

—¡Ughhh, no! –Chilló Bill al sentir la lengua de Scotty contra el cuello y mojando todo a su paso—. Fuera, fuera… Perro malo… Sucio… —Lanzó los brazos al aire para quitárselo de encima y encontrar que su mascota no olía a la habitual mezcla de croquetas y tierra, sino a jabón y un poco de sudor almizclado.

—Quieto. –Corto de palabras, su gemelo proseguía en la labor de refrescarlo usando una toalla húmeda—. Arruinaste mi noche por venir a cuidarte. Me debes ésta, Bill.

El menor de los gemelos hizo una mueca. –Yo no te dije que vinieras conmigo. Tampoco que me cuidaras… —Intentó apartar las suaves manos que le quitaban el cabello del rostro y con cuidado pasaban la toalla por ahí—. Gracias, creo.

Ante aquel gesto de agradecimiento, Tom optó por dejar su malhumor de lado e intercambiarlo por su yo habitual de cuando no le permitían acostarse esa noche: Gruñón, nada más, nada menos; tampoco quería ser un malcriado con berrinche. Prosiguió por al menos quince minutos con su labor y una vez que terminó, alzó a Bill desde los hombros para sentarlo en la cama.

—No vayas a vomitarme encima –advirtió, recordando la primera vez que había lidiado con Bill en aquel estado y el regalo que éste le había vomitado en una camiseta nueva.

—Una vez… Sólo fue una vez… —Espetó con un dejo de docilidad, al levantar los brazos y dejarse desnudar de la playera—. Huelo a aquella tía de papá. La que siempre, ya sabes, glu-glu, en los funerales. –Intentó hacer la seña de empinar una botella y falló por la poca coordinación de las manos—. Paliar el dolor mis calzones; esa mujer era una alcohólica.

—Seh, recuerdo. –Tirando la camiseta al otro lado de la habitación, Tom procedió a sacarle las botas a su gemelo y luego los calcetines—. ¿Mejor?

—Pantalones –indicó Bill al señalar la prenda y retorcer las caderas—. Tengo calor.

Sin siquiera desabotonarlo, Tom tiró del pantalón hasta dejar a Bill en ropa interior y con un glúteo de fuera al que le dio un sonoro golpe con la mano abierta que resonó por todo el cuarto—. Creo que ya estamos mano –se burló al ver que su gemelo abría por primera vez los ojos después de haberse desplomado al salir de la fiesta en el auto trasero en el cual Saki los había traído de regreso.

—Huhm, ven acá. –Abriendo los brazos amplio, escuchó el frufrú de la tela al ser removida y en cuestión de segundos, Tom se acomodó a su lado—. Siento haber arruinado tu noche. –Girándose de costado, encaró a Tom con ojos adormilados. La distancia entre ellos apenas la mínima, al grado que respiraban una mezcla de oxígeno con el aliento de otro—. Perdón.

—Nah, de cualquier modo, mañana tengo que estar de pie temprano para… —Se inclinó más al frente hasta tener la nariz enterrada en el cuello de su gemelo. Mejor callar. En un par de horas iba a recibir a Sandra y juntos ir por Gustav para una revisión más. Si quería estar de pie para entonces, mejor dormir ahora.

—¿En dónde, Tomi? –Usando una mano para abrazarlo y otra para recorrer su espalda en largos y perezosos movimientos, obtuvo un ronroneo—. Despierta. Hace muuucho que no tenemos nuestro TT.

—¿TT? –Tom resopló desde su sitio al apartar unos rebeldes mechones de cabello negro que se empeñaban en picarle la mejilla.

—Twin-Time, duh. –Le pellizcó la cadera—. Tú lo dijiste.

—Yo lo dije… —Entrelazando las piernas de Bill con las suyas, Tom se encogió de hombros al simplemente no recordar de qué hablaban. A diferencia de su gemelo, cuando el bebía, le da sueño, no a ponerse a hablar hasta por los codos. Tanto con una botella de cerveza como con un barril, Bill era del tipo que ebrio se volvía parlanchín. En su caso, más parlanchín que nunca.

—Tomi… No te duermas. Vamos a contarnos tonterías como antes y luego… —Con la voz subiendo decibeles en excitación, Tom abrazó más fuerte a Bill para hacerlo callar.

—Muy tarde. Mucho sueño –fue su respuesta al hundir el rostro en la curva de su cuello y planear dormir ahí el resto de la noche. Al cuerno con sus planes anteriores; el cansancio que lo cubría como una especie de manta cálida que era la prueba que necesitaba de estar así era lo correcto. No podía ni molestarse con Bill por arruinarle la noche dado que no era tal.

—¿Estás tan ebrio? –No dispuesto a dejarlo dormir, Bill aceptaba los mimos pero sin dejar de hablar.

—Nop, sólo… Cansado. Y ebrio, sí… —Mintió. El arrastrar de sus palabras más por sueño que por alcohol, pero éste lo ayudó a darle fuerza a su queja; realmente quería caer en brazos de Morfeo—. Shhh, durmamos y… —Abrió los ojos de golpe al encontrarse con un par de labios contra los suyos; unos ojos idénticos que tanteaban en búsqueda de cualquier reacción.

No le dio tiempo de pensar. Usando ambas manos para impulsarse lo más lejos posible de Bill, se encontró de espaldas con éste encima y aún muy cerca. Demasiado cerca como para ser cómodo. –Ugh –balbuceó al cabo de interminables segundos.

—Y-Yo también –se explicó Bill con un mínimo tartamudeo de su parte—. Pensé que estabas dormido y… —Ignoró la mueca que recibió a cambio de aquella confidencia.

—¿Pensaste que estaba dormido? Qué importa si lo estaba o no, Bill. ¡Dios! –Tom se intentó zafar del abrazo en el que se veía envuelto. Invirtiendo las anteriores posiciones, ahora era Bill el que hundía el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y depositaba ahí ráfagas tibias de su respiración. Acelerado, el ritmo de su corazón tampoco pasaba desapercibido. El suyo propio le retumbaba en las orejas con la intensidad de sus latidos—. Necesito ir a mi habitación.

—¡No! –Saltó el menor al aferrarlo más que antes y sujetarlo ahora con manos y piernas—. No, no, quédate. Esto es normal. Estoy idiota, no pensé las cosas, Tomi… Quédate. Por favor… —Sin llorar, sin mostrarse culpable, sin nada que no fuera la súplica de permanecer, Tom no dio con una excusa buena para irse. Él también estaba ebrio; si intentaba ir más allá de la puerta, estaba seguro amanecería en el pasillo.

Por otro lado, quedarse era… ¿Realmente Bill lo había besado? No que no lo hubieran hecho antes. A los cinco años y con un coro de adultos rodeándote en apoyo no suele ser difícil, pero desde entonces habían transcurrido casi quince años. En lo que comprendía, no era correcto. No importaba que siendo honesto consigo mismo, no estaba ni la milésima parte de molesto de lo que debería.

Parpadeando con dificultad, acaricio la mata de cabello oscuro que le cubría el pecho.

—Tenemos que hablar… —Murmuró con ojos pesados—. Mañana ¿sí? Mañana.

Apenas la respuesta afirmativa le llegó, se deslizó en la satinada inconsciencia de la embriaguez, no de una colección de tragos, sino de unos labios que sabían a frutas.

 

—¿Haló? –Pronunció Tom con voz ronca, una que no era suya. Carraspeó contra el auricular y se preguntó por qué en primer lugar había contestado la llamada si aún estaba a oscuras. ¿Qué maldito degenerado llamaba de madrugada?

—¿’Haló’? ¿Estás de broma o qué? Tengo una hora esperando en el lobby a que decidas contestar. –Un bufido que sonó a estática lo hizo apartarse un poco la bocina de la oreja—. Baja de una maldita vez.

—¿Quién habla? –Rodando de un costado a la espalda, Tom aplastó un brazo—. Carajo… —Miró por encima del hombro y encontró a Bill, boca abierta y cabello extendido por toda la almohada, babeando—. Joder…

—Sí, sí, lindos saludos matutinos para ti también. Habla Sandra. ¿La cita? ¿Recuerdas? Ya son las diez de la mañana, bella durmiente. Gustav tiene ya una hora esperando y yo no puedo subir porque tú y sólo tú tienes la tarjeta de la habitación, genio.

—Ok, yo… —Incorporándose de golpe y tratando a la vez de no hacer que el colchón se moviera mucho para despertar a su gemelo, Tom buscó su ropa por el suelo de la habitación, lo que era difícil de encontrar por el desastre, la falta de luz y el exceso de resaca que recargaba encima—. En cinco minutos bajo.

—Más te vale. –La línea murió.

Por unos instantes Tom se quedó sin saber qué hacer con el teléfono. Al final lo dejó por imposible una vez que encontró su playera, se la pasó por la cabeza y con el resto de la ropa en la mano, salió del cuarto sin mirar ni una vez para atrás.

Lo que no apreció fue el llamado de su nombre; los pies ligeros que lo siguieron en cuanto el elevador que tomó al final del pasillo, dio marcha.

 

Bill estaba echando humo por la nariz de la rabia.

Mano alzada en el aire, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta por la que había visto desaparecer a su gemelo y a una mujer con pinta de no ir precisamente a leerle un libro de cuentos de hadas para dormir. El haberlos visto encontrarse en el piso de la recepción, saludarse con un beso en la mejilla y subir con discreción a una planta en la que ninguna habitación de los del equipo de la banda estaba asignada, para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación y tener ahí más de una hora, contribuía a sentir impulsos asesinos.

—Te voy a matar, Tom Kaulitz –le gruñó a la madera. Colocando las manos en el marco, apoyó la oreja tratando de escuchar algo sin mucho resultado. Para agriarle el gesto de la cara, lo más fácil de suponer era que habían terminado… El que no salieran, que iban por un round dos o tres o cuatro.

Con sendos puños, se preguntó por millonésima vez si lo suyo no era paranoia severa.

Claro, no era de lo más normal encerrarse con una desconocida como aquella, una que cargaba un maletín negro tan enorme y… Y… Mordiéndose el labio, Bill se dio a la tarea de divagar respecto al contenido posible; casi de manera instantánea, un par de esposas, correas de cuero, látigos de tres puntas y sinfín de juguetes sexuales le saltaron a la imaginación. Ok, mejor olvidarlo si no quería provocarse una embolia. Ser encontrado en el suelo presa de ello no era la meta de su vida.

Hasta donde sabía –y sabía mucho dado a la poca discreción con la que su gemelo contaba a la hora de hacer pública su vida sexual— a Tom no le iba tanto el rollo sadomasoquista. De hecho, solía ser un poco dado a gustar por lo tradicional: Lencería, aceites aromáticos, zapatos altos, nada fuera de lo normal.

Lo que tampoco consolaba si tomaba en cuenta que la apariencia de la mujer con la que se había encerrado, ahora ya por una hora y media, era de lo más normal. Cabello castaño claro; ojos verdes, no muy alta ni muy baja. Nada en ella que gritara ‘Soy una mujerzuela de 200€ la noche’ o que hiciera pensar en ello. O no hasta que a su mente le daba por elucubrar más allá de lo posible con teorías descabelladas. La lista del ‘que tal si…’ era enorme una vez que se recargaba contra el muro y trataba de verle el lado inocente a todo aquello. De otra manera, se iba a volver loco y le iban a salir canas.

¿La enorme pega en todo? No había lado inocente. ¿Inocencia? ¿Qué era eso cuando tienes un gemelo que no se ha acostado con nadie en más de un mes? Bill lo sabía; Tom prefería la calidad, sí, pero por encima de ella, la cantidad. Y si el mirar de cerca no le fallaba, su gemelo tenía instintos que saciar. El haberle arruinado los planes la noche anterior sólo era una prueba más de que esa mujer, era una prostituta. Con suerte, un ama de casa frustrada; sin ella, una profesional de esos clubes de los que había oído mencionar y en los que por el suficiente número de euros, conseguías lo que querías siempre...

Resignado, decidido a actuar lo más maduro posible porque humillarse no era una opción y ser maduro le sumaba puntos a su personalidad, azotó la puerta con manos y pies y de pasó gritó sus pulmones hasta que le abrieron y oh, lo que encontró no era nada que cupiera en un maletín.

De hecho, nada de lo que quisiera enterarse, por muy urgente que fuera…

 

—Lo siento, es un sí. Veo una dilatación de dos centímetros lo que en esta etapa del embarazo no es normal un cambio tan repentino. –Sandra sostuvo la mano temblorosa de Gustav, que alicaído, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

Algo muy dentro de sí le recriminaba el haber querido abortar en un inicio. De un modo justo, creía que era el karma de la vida cobrándose el descuido de los primeros meses. Si el bebé estaba mal, era por su culpa y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

—No es algo de qué preocuparse. Las razones son tan variadas que incluso entre miembros de una misma familia puede suceder sin futuros riesgos para el bebé. –Le dio un apretón—. ¿Lo entiendes, Gustav? En dos semanas estaremos seguros y te aseguro que entonces te reirás de esto.

—Sí –tragó saliva con dificultad al bajista—, eso espero.

—Ten. –Atento siempre a sus reacciones, Tom le tendió un vaso de agua que su amigo bebió en sorbos cortos—. ¿Hemos terminado?

—De hecho, quisiera hablar con ustedes dos respecto al padre del bebé… —Ambos adolescentes intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo al tocar un tópico con la doctora, que incluso entre ellos dos solos era difícil y complicado.

El padre del bebé... Vaya burla. Por genética, sí, era Bushido, pero quien ocupaba ese lugar sin saberlo era Georg. También era Gustav, a su manera, aún embarazado, cargaba al bebé en su vientre y era su padre. El baterista no pensaba permitir que alguien lo tratara de mujer por muy bizarra que fuera la situación en la que se encontraban. Ovarios o no, él era hombre.

—Siempre es bueno hacer análisis de ambos padres. Ayuda a encontrar anomalías que se heredan genéticamente y que se puedan presentar en el bebé. En etapas tempranas del embarazo, éstas pueden ser corregidas en los primeros meses de gestación sin mayores riesgos. Aún estamos a tiempo de hacer algo si ocurre un imprevisto de ese tipo. –Suspiró al ver que aquel par se mostraba cada vez más angustiado—. ¿Hay algo que no sepa? –Interpretó lo mejor posible las expresiones complejas que mostraban—. El padre no lo sabe, ¿No es así?

—No. Él y yo… —Empezó Gustav con voz baja. Le avergonzaba en gran medida explicar lo enredoso de su situación.

—El bebé ya no tiene padre –interrumpió Tom al pasar su brazo por encima del hombro de Gustav y darle un reconfortante apretón que el rubio agradeció, pues se sentía al borde de la ruina emocional. Una vieja pared a la que el agua había corroído y estaba por caer.

—Sigo sintiendo que hay algo de lo que no me entero –señaló la mujer.

—Estoy con alguien –susurró Gustav—, y él no sabe de esto. No… No sé cómo lo tomaría.

—Comprendo. –Haciendo una última anotación en el expediente de Gustav, soltó un largo suspiro—. Este es un tema que tendremos que hablar en las siguientes sesiones. Incluso aunque tu pareja actual no sea el padre, merece saber. Necesitarás de todo su apoyo si él decide quedarse contigo.

—¡TOM KAULITZ, SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! –Los tres presentes se congelaron en su sitio ante los gritos que hacían retumbar las paredes—. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Cerdo asqueroso! ¡Gigoló de quinta! ¡Galán de pacotilla! ¡Te voy a castrar!

—Es Bill –dijo Gustav confirmando un hecho ya conocido—. ¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó a Tom, pues era obvio a quién le gritaba aquello. Por sus gritos, el menor de los gemelos estaba que se montaba sobre las paredes de la rabia.

El grito al otro lado de la puerta se lo aclaró no sólo a él, sino a la mitad del hotel—. ¡Te vi entrar con esa mujerzuela! ¡Sé lo que haces ahí, Tom!

—No puede ser… —Rojo como la grana, Tom no encontraba las fuerzas para ponerse en pie y abrir la puerta. No contaba con que Bill iba a averiguar en dónde estaba. Para empezar, desde lo ocurrido apenas horas antes, no contaba con verlo en al menos una semana. Con un desastre en la cabeza, en el corazón y restos de una resaca que no se le iba, no quería ni enfrentarlo. Tener marcas de uñas por toda la cara no era lo que él consideraba la mejor decoración facial del mundo.

—Tal vez si no contestamos podamos… —Intentó sugerir Gustav, preocupado de que si Bill lo veían aún con la bata de hospital que se ponía en las revisiones, se iba a enterar de su secreto. El menor de los gemelos no era precisamente brillante en deducciones, pero aquello era demasiado evidente. Le picaba los ojos a cualquiera que lo viera por la obviedad que expresaba.

—No, él sabe que estamos aquí. Mejor intentemos…

Se giró para ver la puerta y para desgracia suya, a Sandra abriendo el picaporte. El “¡Nooo!” que él y Gustav soltaron a unísono no se comparó con la retahíla de insultos que se les vino encima como avalancha.

—¡Tú! –Gruñó Bill con un dedo largo al señalar a Tom y de paso casi sacarle un ojo con su uña—. ¿Qué demonios traías en la cabeza contratando prostitutas a estas horas de la mañana? ¡David te va a matar! ¡Yo te voy a matar! ¡Haré que mamá te mate!

—Bill… —Haciendo lo posible por apaciguarlo, Gustav se encontró de pronto con un par de ojos que le hacían hoyos con su intensidad.

—Nada de Bill. ¡Nada! No lo defiendas. Éste pervertido no tiene límites, no sabe cuándo detenerse, no… —Tomó aire para seguir gritando—. ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! ¡¿Es que no piensas?! ¡¿Es que no tienes ni una pizca de sentido común?! ¡Tú no piensas con nada que no sea tu entrepierna, Tom!

Gustav cabeceó con alivio. Sí, a Tom le estaba yendo como piñata en fiesta de cumpleaños, pero mejor eso a atraer la atención por su cuenta. A su lado, divertida al parecer, Sandra observaba el espectáculo que aquel par se montaba, uno creciendo con cada grito y el otro hundiéndose más y más en su asiento.

Lo que dejó de serlo una vez que Bill centró su atención en otro blanco que sí respondiera y con gran veneno, dirigió toda su ira a Sandra—. ¡Mujerzuela! –Fue lo primero que le salió de la boca y obtuvo con ello que la doctora le alzara una ceja como instándolo a seguir si podía.

—¿En serio? –Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Los ojos se le incendiaron con la intensidad de la palabrota que iba a soltar—. ¿Cuánto te han pagado este par de idiotas?

—Hey… —Incómodo en su sitio, Gustav quiso replicar—. Bill, necesitas calmarte. Esto no es lo que piensas.

—¿Tú sabes lo que pienso, Gus? –Pateó con rabia una mesa sobre la que descansaba un delicado florero y todo su contenido se vino al suelo en un estruendo rompiéndose en añicos—. Debería darte vergüenza de lo que le haces a Georg estando aquí con Tom y su…

—65€. –Sandra, con toda paciencia, dijo su tarifa.

Incrédulo de lo que oía, Bill soltó una amarga carcajada. –Puta de la calle. Dios, Tom, haz caído bajo. Muy bajo. Pobrecito el niño Tom porque… —Se detuvo al sentir las manos de su gemelo sujetándole las muñecas con fuerza.

—Cállate, Bill –espetó con voz baja.

—Cállate tú –y con ello se lo sacudió de encima sin éxito—. ¡Suéltame, Tom!

—Estás loco… —Gruñó en respuesta su gemelo al quererlo doblegar. Con lo que no contaba era que en todos aquellos años, Bill jamás había peleado en serio, y que por encima de todo, jamás había estado tan furioso y dolido en uno—. Bill, necesito que te calmes.

—Vete al diablo, Tom. Vete al mismísimo infierno… —La voz se le quebró y el labio inferior le comenzó a temblar—. No puedo creer que… Que…

—Ven. Siéntate. –Como a una muñeca de trapo, lo colocó a un lado de Gustav a los pies de la cama—. Ahora, tienes que entender que esto no es lo que parece.

—Diosss, no me vengas con eso –siseó el menor de los gemelos—. Tu diálogo de película barata no te va a funcionar conmigo.

—Yo soy médica, no prostituta. –Bill se concentró en la doctora. Los ojos vagaron al maletín que yacía abierto en el suelo y una simple mirada le indicó que aquello era cierto. Nada de lo que había imaginado apenas minutos antes estaba ahí. En su lugar, observaba un estetoscopio, un estuche negro y varias cajas pequeñas con lo que parecían guantes de látex.

—Bill, mírame. –Tom lo sujetó de los hombros—. Gustav está…

—¡No! –Replicó el baterista—. No, no le digas.

—Gustav… —Tom exhaló aire con pesadez—. Díselo tú entonces. Ya no podemos esperar más.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? –Balbuceó Bill. Los miró alternadamente con una gran opresión en el pecho—. No me digan que ustedes dos están…

—¡No es eso, demonios! ¡Gustav y yo no estamos juntos, Bill! –Tom sintió la imperante necesidad de halarse del cabello con lo complicado que se estaba volviendo todo—. Tú sabes que él quiere a Georg.

—Sí –musitó—, sí –repitió con la garganta seca de haber gritado. Georg y Gustav estaban juntos, ¡Se amaban, por Dios!; cualquier otra idea que tuviera y que no encajara con lo anterior tenía que ser falsa. Si involucraba a Tom, claro que tenía que ser falsa.

—Se complican mucho… —Dijo la doctora como si nada—. ¿Quieren que se lo diga yo?

—¡No! A los dos les digo que es no. –Gustav estalló con una onda dolorosa que se incrustó justo en el centro de la cabeza—. Ok, ok, lo voy a decir.

—¿Qué? –Bill se giró de lado para ver a Gustav que tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Estoy embarazado y el bebé es de Bushido. ¿Ok? Es todo. No prostitutas, no idioteces como esas, por favor. Sólo que estoy embarazado y el bebé va a nacer a finales de septiembre. Libra. Si se adelanta entonces será virgo.

Bill parpadeo una vez. Otra vez. Un par de veces más.

—¿Estás ebrio? ¿Drogado? –Formuló sus preguntas una tras otra incapaz de tragarse aquel cuento barato—. No les creo –sentenció cuando al final negaron todo y le volvieron a asegurar que aquello era real y no ficción—. ¿Es que están todos imbéciles? ¿Es una broma? ¿Creen de verdad que me lo voy a tragar?

—Voy a subir mi tarifa –dijo medio en broma Sandra, al cerrar su maletín ajena a la tensión que se respiraba en el aire—. Gustav, en dos semanas nos vemos en mi consultorio.

—Usted está llevando esto muy lejos –le gritó Bill.

—Yo tengo mis propias preocupaciones como para inventarme más. Lo siento, tu amigo está de casi cuatro meses de embarazo así que no, no miento.

—Patrañas –escupió Bill—. ¿Y de Bushido? Por favor, ¿Qué es esto? No pretendan decirme que esto es real. Sólo falta que Georg entre por la puerta y diga que…

—¡Bill! –Harto de oírlo desgañitar, Tom explotó—. Con un demonio, cállate ya. Georg no sabe aún.

—¿En serio? Oh, tendremos qué llamarle –se burló el menor de los gemelos al sacarse el teléfono móvil de la bolsa trasera del pantalón y marcar al número del bajista. Con el aparto con el oído, agregó—: Vaya momento tierno. Veamos hasta donde quieren llevar esto.

—¿Quieres de verdad ver, Bill? –El aludido alzó una ceja al ver que Gustav se ponía de pie. Por primera vez apreciaba que estaba vestido con una bata de hospital que le hizo experimentar un escalofrío de pies a cabeza—. Mira –sollozó al levantarse la parte delantera y mostrarle un pequeño bulto justo en el vientre bajo—. ¿Contento? ¿O también quieres que te muestre el par de senos que ahora tengo? –Ignoró el gesto de shock que recibió—. ¿Sigues creyendo que es una broma? Tienes que estar imbécil para no creernos.

Como respuesta, Bill soltó el teléfono que golpeó el alfombrado justo cuando Georg contestaba. Igual que Tom aquella mañana que abandonó su lugar al lado de él en la cama, no miró para atrás ni una sola vez en su huída.

 

_Gustav baja del automóvil con mejillas rojas, manos sudorosas. El último beso de Bushido cuando se tienen que separar cada que no van a verse por un largo tiempo, siempre suele ser igual: Toma su aliento; lo roba y lo permite. Esta vez no ha sido la excepción cuando en un abrazo que nada tiene de tímido, ambos han compartido más de lo que los demás suelen suponer._

_Por ello, después de despedirse agitando la mano a su novio y verlo doblar el auto en la esquina, no le sorprende encontrarse a Bill sentado en el porche de la entrada con un ceño tan profundo que de usarlo un poco más, le va a dejar un surco en plena frente._

_—¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta, camisa abierta y en desorden pese al frescor de la noche a principios de otoño. Se contiene de tocarse el cuello, donde sabe que Bill mira y juzga las marcas de dientes._

_—Georg está de un humor terrible desde que te fuiste –murmura el menor de los gemelos. Se examina una uña antes de continuar—. Ahora sí va a tener razones para estarlo…_

_Gustav se pasa la palma de la mano por la zona afectada. De cada lado, sendas manchas purpúreas que indican lo que hizo en el par de horas que estuvo fuera de casa una vez que él tampoco pudo soportar la presión de ver a Georg con aquel malhumor, lo delatan._

_Desde siempre, ahora más que nunca, entenderá hasta que muera, que a Georg no le gusta que de modo alguno, Bushido le deje marcas._

_Se consuela pensando que más allá de señales con dientes o con uñas, todas consensuales, Bushido jamás dejará algo suyo en él._

_Ayuda a Bill a ponerse de pie casi siete meses antes de que compartan el secreto conjunto que es de nueva cuenta Bushido y la manera en la que ha sabido hacerse presente en el cuerpo de Gustav. Ahora no con mordidas de amor, sino con un hijo que nacerá casi por las mismas fechas un año después._

 

La doctora Dörfler no se fue en el avión que estaba programado desde un inicio. Perdió el vuelo que la iba a regresar de vuelta a Alemania cuando inyectaba una dosis de medicamento contra la migraña, en una de las venas del brazo de Gustav.

—Pobrecito… —Murmuró al sujetarle el algodón en su sitio y esperar a que la pequeña herida dejara de sangrar para retirarse.

Casi fulminado por la presión del día, en la tarde Gustav yacía inmóvil y catatónico en la cama de su habitación de hotel. Tom, que había acudido a un llamado de Jost, aún no regresaba.

—No soy ningún pobrecito… —Murmuró el rubio con amargura—. ¿Sabe…? Siempre he creído que todos pagamos tarde o temprano por lo que hacemos en esta vida.

—¿Y crees que es tu turno? –Sandra le pasó la mano por la frente, preocupada de que mostraba síntomas claros de agotamiento emocional y una ligera fiebre que no podía dejar pasar de lado. Como su doctora, se preocupaba; como la amiga en la que se estaba convirtiendo, lo cuidaba con amor maternal.

—No, o no sé. Justo ahora me siento bendecido. Tengo un bebé en mi vientre, pero soy un hijo de puta. ¿Sabe cómo es eso? La vida no es justa; te da sin pedir a cambio.

—Quizá… —Ambos se tomaron de la mano para esperar a Tom.

 

—¿Hablas en serio? –Con toda la resignación del mundo, Tom asintió.

—Lo siento, Dave. Por todo –agregó, al no estar seguro en lo más mínimo si la pena que sentía provenía de Bill desaparecido, el día libre arruinado o el sido él quien daba la noticia del embarazo de Gustav a su manager. Pruebas médicas en mano certificadas por la doctora Dörfler, al hombre mayor no le quedaba de otra que desmoronarse ante su escritorio con los dedos tirando de su cabello.

—Bien… Bien… —Se recompuso al cabo de unos largos minutos de silencio—. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Saki se encargará de que Bill aparezca. No puede estar muy lejos, sé que va a volver. De momento vamos a mantener esto es silencio lo mejor posible, negar que no se encuentra en su habitación de hotel durmiendo o pintándose las uñas, ¡O lo que sea, demonios! –Gritó golpeando la mesa con un puño—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí. –Tom lo lamentó por David, mucho—. Lo entiendo.

Lo lamentaría más por Georg cuando fuera su turno de enfrentar la realidad de Gustav…

 

Lo cierto es que Saki no iba a dar con Bill hasta pasadas quince horas desde haber recibido el aviso de que debía encontrarlo, costara lo que costara.

Conduciendo un auto rentado a más velocidad de la permitida para una autopista libre a mitad del camino para llegar a Berlín, el menor de los gemelos se acercaba más y más a su objetivo primordial: Partirle la cara en dos a Bushido.

Después que lo hiciera, podría pensar con claridad, tener corazón como para perdonar, entender toda aquella locura que se les venía encima. Pero hasta entonces, hasta no moler a palos al rapero, alegaría demencia temporal.

 

Por su parte, Gustav no quiso esperar.

Cuando Tom acompañó a Sandra al aeropuerto para que tomara un nuevo vuelo, él llamó a Georg para hablar.

Y habló, dijo mucho, lo sacó todo sin llorar ni una lágrima. Tendido aún en la cama, con tono monocorde le explicó lo mucho que lo amaba y también, lo mucho que amaba a su nuevo bebé. Que no era quién para hacerlo tomar una decisión al respecto, pero que ajeno a ello, él iba a seguir adelante.

Cuando terminó, comprendió el que Georg no dijera una palabra, que diera media vuelta y saliera de la habitación, quizá hasta de su vida, para siempre.

Ni así lloró. Acunándose el vientre, cantó una vieja nana con la que su abuela solía arrullarlo para dormir. Sin sonreír tampoco, experimentó esa soledad que llega de golpe cuando sientes helado el cuerpo y no hay alguien para ti que abrace.

Su hijo lo tenía a él, pero él ahora ya no tenía a nadie.

 

/*/*/*/*


	9. 9.- Par de niñas. Bat de béisbol, Tomstav, G’sx2.

**Par de niñas**

—Huhmmm… ¿Hola? –Dijo Bushido al abrir la puerta de su departamento a las tres de la mañana y encontrarse a quien menos esperaba ver en todo el mundo. Ya desde cuando el portero había llamado a su piso preguntando por el permiso de dejarlo subir se había sorprendido, creído que era una broma y sin embargo, no se equivocaba en lo absoluto porque lo tenía ahí, de pie, a él.

Con el cabello alborotado y no por uso de secadoras o productos químicos para el cabello, estaba Bill. Bill Kaulitz. El vocalista de Tokio Hotel que portaba consigo ojos hundidos, rojos, al parecer, de tanto llorar; su aspecto así lo delataba. Además, las facciones de su rostro se veían ajadas, hundidas, como si estuviera al borde del agotamiento y se mantuviera por una fuerza de voluntad superior a la normal. O corrección: A fuerza de un bat de béisbol metálico que sujetaba con la mano derecha y unos dedos crispados en torno a la base.

—No me vengas con mierdas de cortesía –fue lo primero que dijo la figura. Confirmado, era Bill; nadie como él podría tener esa voz. Cabreado o no, era tan fácilmente reconocible como una ballena varada en la arena. Sólo no tenía pierde; resaltaba en su entorno.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? –Replicó el hombre mayor decidiendo que nada podía ser tan importante como para que lo vinieran a despertar de madrugada. Tras un día largo, lo que menos quería era estar atendiendo visitas que desde un principio mostraban su hostilidad.

—De hecho… —Bill apretó los dedos contra el bat con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido a Bushido, que dio un paso atrás justo a tiempo para evitar que un certero golpe le diera en la base del pie.

—¡Carajo, cuida lo que haces! –Amenazó. Sin quererlo, algo en el tono en que lo dijo tembló. No estaba asustado de un crío de diecinueve años, sino aterrorizado. Si algún día tenía que contar su versión de los hechos, Bushido mentiría. Que no había sido nada, que apenas logró despertar su interés, pero en tiempo presente, oh, estaba que el sudor de la espalda le corría por los nervios.

—Es una advertencia –clarificó Bill—. Tenemos que hablar, ¿sabes?

—No tengo nada que hablar. –Hizo amago de cerrar la puerta para luego llamar a la policía y se encontró con que el bat interfería su intención. Bill había sido más rápido al interponerse entre la puerta y la pared dando un paso adelante e invitándose solo al departamento.

Sin perder el aplomo, Bushido lamentó en primer lugar haberse levantado de la cama. En segundo, haber abierto la puerta y en tercero… Bueno, en tercero a no haber ido al baño antes de todo eso, puesto que su vejiga elegía aquel mal momento para activarse al indicarle que o iba al baño o lo iba a hacer protagonizar una experiencia digna del álbum de las vergüenzas.

—Mira, esto es allanamiento de propiedad. No quiero tener que… —El hombre mayor tragó saliva con dificultad. Hizo nota mental de no haber tomado un trago de agua antes de haberse levantado porque la sequedad en la garganta lo mataba hasta para articular una simple advertencia.

—¿Tener que…? –Bill remedó—. Patrañas. Tú y yo, oh, tenemos muuucho de qué hablar. ¿Ok? –Golpeó el linóleo con el bat y Bushido arrugó el ceño al pensar en la marca que quedaría. El casero lo iba a matar y hacer que le pagara el desperfecto como si fuera nuevo; lo mismo que el vecino del piso de abajo si se despertaba; el maldito tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

—Crío de mierda –murmuró por lo bajo. El menor de los gemelos lo escuchó pero decidió pasarlo por alto porque ese asunto no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Tras contemplarse mutuamente un par de segundos, ambos sopesando las fuerzas y debilidades del contrincante, tomaron asiento en la desordenada sala que coronaba la habitación.

El departamento era pequeño, no tanto como para ser un nido de ratas, pero era lo que Bushido solía alquilar cuando no estaba en su mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. No que no ganara lo necesario como para comprar un piso en el centro de Berlín, pero le gustaba la acogedora sensación de la vida que tenía antes de ganar dinero con la música y ese departamento lo representaba todo.

Mientras trabajaba en algún álbum, suyo o de alguno de sus amigos, ese era su hogar. Los trastes sucios en el fregadero, las cajas de pizza y las botellas de cerveza en el cesto de la basura y alguna prenda de ropa colgando de las sillas lo afirmaban.

Bill, que no apreciaba aquello, con recelo tomó asiento en un sofá que su hundió bajo su peso. Aún sin soltar el bat, se preguntó por millonésima vez si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Visto de manera objetiva, era un loco cualquiera que había irrumpido en la casa de alguien más y que se imponía sin explicar sus razones. Lo cual empezando, sería un buen inicio.

—Verás… —Comenzó tras carraspear un poco. Una parte de la rabia asesina que lo había conducido hasta ahí se evaporó apenas el tratar de acomodar sus pensamientos se hizo presente. Demonios, ¿realmente qué hacía ahí? David lo iba a matar si algo de todo eso salía a flote. No sabía ni siquiera la situación que estaban viviendo allá en Francia o si es que se habían movilizado buscándolo. Ni modo de saberlo tampoco, puesto que su teléfono había caído en aquella habitación y no se había tomado la molestia de recogerlo.

De pronto, estar ahí le pareció lo más ilógico. Ningún juzgado lo iba a perdonar si alegaba locura temporal en caso de cometer algún error.

—¿Te hice algo? –La grave voz de Bushido lo sacó de concentración. Intentando entender lo que le decía, denegó con lentitud—. No veo entonces una razón para que estés aquí.

Bill se mordió el labio inferior diciéndose a sí mismo que el hombre mayor estaba en lo cierto. Si él estaba ahí tras haber conducido por horas, mil kilómetros y dos países, era su asunto, no tenía nada que ver con el rapero y a la vez sí.

—Gustav –susurró y el decirlo le hizo recobrar la sombría expresión con la que había entrado.

—¿Gus? –Bushido arqueó una ceja al dejarse caer contra el respaldo del sillón. De frente a Bill, puesto que él había elegido el de una plaza, se extendió a sus anchas—. ¿Qué con él?

—Tiene que ser una jodida broma… —Bill se puso de pie en un saltó y el coraje que lo inundó tiñó su rostro de rojo—. Eres un…

—Guárdatelo. –Bushido ignoró lo que Bill iba a decir con un desdeñoso gesto con la mano. Inclinándose a un costado, tomó un cigarrillo de una caja que descansaba sobre la mesa y lo encendió con una larga inhalación que llenó la estancia de humo—. Voy a adivinar que él no te mandó –Bill le dio la razón en un refunfuño—, así que el resto no te incumbe en lo mínimo.

—Claro que me incumbe –espetó el menor de los gemelos. Recobrando algo de aquella confianza que lo tenía ahí con un bat de béisbol en la mano y listo para dar el primer golpe, repitió—: ¡Mierda, sí, me incumbe! ¡Tú… Tú…! –El peso de una loza sobre los hombres le cayó de pronto.

—¿Yo? –Tirándole el humo casi en la cara, Bushido se encogió de hombros—. Tengo meses sin verlo porque así él lo quiso y si él mismo no viene a verme, en su lugar estás tú y supongo que Gustav no sabe… Lo siento, no te incumbe en lo mínimo. No veo por qué estar manteniendo esta conversación.

Se puso de pie y Bill apreció que ambos eran igual de altos, sino es que Bushido se veía más impresionante con un cuerpo el doble de ancho. –Te quiero fuera de mi casa ahora mismo.

—No. –Presa de una furia repentina, Bill apretó los puños—. No vine hasta acá para… —Tomó aire—. Te voy a golpear.

—Hum. –Bushido soltó un ruidito despectivo desde el fondo de su ser. ¿Aquel crío que usaba maquillaje corrido? En sus sueños—. Quiero verlo –lo retó.

En cuestión de segundos, obtuvo más de lo que podía haber imaginado.

El primer puñetazo, uno contra el pómulo izquierdo les arrancó gritos de dolor a ambos. Bushido porque sintió el hueso impactarse con más fuerza de la esperada y Bill porque en el proceso se rompió de cuajo dos uñas.

Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, el rapero se vio de pronto en el suelo. Una patada al aire dio contra el muslo de Bill, lo que no evitó que casi al instante recibiera un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el estómago que le sacó el aire. Abrió el ojo justo a tiempo para ver el bat volando en su dirección. Un sólido impacto que lo hizo ver negro por el resto de aquel día.

 

—¿Qué pasó? –Aprensivo como sólo él podía estarlo por la desaparición de su gemelo el día anterior, Tom brincó desde su sitio en la cabecera de la cama de Gustav apenas vio a Jost acercarse con cara de malas noticias—. Dios, dime qué hizo.

—Antes que nada… —David se presionó el tabique nasal para luego hacerle por señas salir de la habitación. Tras mucho batallar, Gustav al fin se había dormido. No era conveniente dar aquellas noticias cerca del rubio.

Una vez en el pasillo y tras asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca, David tomó aire para hablar.

—Saki encontró a Bill. En Berlín –aclaró al ver que Tom casi se desmoronaba del alivio—. Tengo qué preguntarlo, ¿qué hace Bushido metido en todo esto, Tom?

—¿D-De qué hablas, Dave? –El adolescente siseó por lo que sabía se les venía encima a todos. Claro que le había dicho a Jost que Gustav estaba embarazado; lo que no le había aclarado era que el bebé no era de Georg. Sabía que su manager no era un idiota; él mismo podía atar cabos.

—Bill está en el hospital, lo mismo que Bushido. Acabo de recibir la noticia por parte de un reportero que pregunta al respecto de si es o no una táctica publicitaria.

—Oh mierda… —Imitando a David, Tom se presionó el tabique nasal con fuerza—. Ese idiota…

—Quiero la verdad, Tom. O me dices justo ahora o despertaré a Gustav –amenazó el hombre mayor. Él había visto al baterista, lo mal que lucía, lo pálido, lo desmejorado, pero de ser necesario, lo zarandearía hasta obtener la respuesta que necesitaba o su cabeza rodaría por el suelo.

—Ese asunto no es algo que te pueda decir yo –se excusó Tom al mirar por encima de su hombro. Por lo que veía, Gustav se retorcía en una pesadilla—. No es el momento –se explicó con tristeza al modo en el que todo se desarrollaba.

—¡No me interesa! No voy a ir a Berlín a salvar el trasero de tu gemelo si la culpa fue suya. Exijo saber qué demonios pasa en la banda. Sus asuntos son mis asuntos, les guste o no a ustedes. Si Gustav está… —Resopló aire con la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. Ya sabes, tenemos qué solucionarlo. Lo único que necesito saber es qué mierdas hace Bushido metido en todo esto. Saki me ha dicho que tengo qué preocuparme y es lo que voy a hacer.

—Dave, cálmate… —Tom intentó tomar del hombro a su manager y recibió una sacudida.

—No, cálmate tú. Es más, vete al carajo. Tú y Gustav me han estado viendo la cara de idiota desde hace meses. –Lo encaró de frente con todo la fuerza de presencia con la que contaba y Tom se vio subyugado contra el muro del mismo modo en que le sucedía con su madre cuando era un crío de cinco años—. Quiero que hagan maletas. Nos vamos en un vuelo que sale dentro de cinco horas.

—¿Pero y el concierto…? –Tom se atragantó con su propia saliva al pensar en aquellas fans que se iban a quedar sin poder verlos en vivo.

—¿Sin vocalista? Tienes que estar de coña a menos que quieras cantar tú… ¿No, verdad? –David se rió sin verdadera alegría—. Levanta a Gustav, yo iré por Georg y nos vemos en el lobby dentro de una hora. No me hagan esperar.

Sin esperar por réplicas pues sabía que no las iba a haber, David dio largas zancadas hasta el elevador y desapareció tras sus puertas metálicas. Tom se quedó en su sitió un par de segundos antes de escuchar los sollozos que provenían de dentro de la habitación.

Era Gustav, que llorando contra la almohada, se presionaba la frente contra la cabeza. “Lo siento”, murmuraba con labios tensos, “Oh, lo siento mucho…” mientras se mecía en los brazos de Tom, que por su parte, no encontraba palabras para decirle que no había tiempo para aquello.

Con tristeza apreciando que tiempo era lo que menos tendrían conforme transcurriera.

 

—… No. Las fechas de París serán agregadas a la agenda al final de la gira. –Jost le dio la voz a otro reportero y con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo, una parecida a estar disfrutando de aquello como si estuviera en el carnaval de invierno, escuchó otra nueva pregunta en lo referente a Bushido—. Temo decir que ambas partes hemos llegado a un acuerdo silencioso y me es imposible dar detalles al respecto.

Media hora después, temblando por cada intento de sacarle algo en concreto, Bill soportaba la dura reprimenda de la cual era objeto. Sí, la había cagado lindo y bonito. Salir del hospital con un par de costillas fisuradas gracias a la patada que Bushido le había propinado y además tener que pagar una cuenta médica de varios cientos de euros no era lo que consideraba el mejor regreso a Alemania.

Por fortuna, y Jost no dejaba de repetirlo, el incidente no había llegado a mayores. Bushido por su parte se había comportado como nunca. Sin comentarios para nadie, aún descansaba en una cama del hospital pues cierto golpe que Bill le había dado en la cabeza con el bat de béisbol y del cual el menor de los gemelos se sentía orgulloso, aún estaba de peligro; su estado era crítico. No tanto como para que la vida del rapero estuviera pendiendo de un hilo, pero si lo necesario como para tenerlo en observación un par de días más.

Entre eso, el escándalo que se había ocasionado y la recomendación del médico de tomar reposo por unos días, la banda se encontraba hacinada de vuelta en casa hasta nuevas noticias.

Jost seguía echando humo por la nariz cual dragón, lo que no era nada anormal, y sin embargo no restaba gravedad al asunto.

Así les llegó el tercer día desde que el embarazo de Gustav se diera a conocer.

Al despertar todos aquella mañana y descubrir que el tema era ineludible, cada quien lo tomó a su manera. Tom haciendo desayuno porque la salud de Gustav iba en pique por un espiral descendente rumbo al desastre. Bill que aún seguía dormido ni se movió desde su cama, al contrario que Georg, quien se despertó, pero no encontró fuerzas para moverse del colchón.

No era un día normal, pero al menos todo estaba ‘bien’…

 

—Gusss… —Tom abrazó a Gustav por detrás e ignoró el codazo que recibió en el estómago—. Apestas. Necesitas darte un baño.

—No quiero –gruñó al baterista por debajo de las cobijas.

Llevaba así varios días. Gustav no podía evitarlo. Estaba drenado hasta el alma de toda energía posible. No creía poderse levantar de su sitio en al menos un par de meses. Ahora que no tenía nada a lo que asirse excepto al bebé, lamentaba estar embarazado. Simplemente le parecía patético de su parte encontrar el final de su vida, de su felicidad, siendo dejado por Georg, pero siendo que había luchado tantos años por él, que el esfuerzo fuera en vano, lo mataba.

Ya no le quedaban lágrimas por llorarle puesto que tenía mucho en qué pensar. Que el bajista no quisiera estar con él era un enorme dolor, pero se consolaba masoquista al pensar que quedaba mucho por sufrir adelante. Empezando con que el fin de semana se aproximaba y en él se iban a enfrentar sus dos grandes temores: El primer ultrasonido del bebé, saber si la criatura se encontraba bien o no, y el cumpleaños de su padre, el cual lamentaba arruinar de antemano, pero iba a decirles que estaba embarazado.

Sólo de pensarlo le dolía más la cabeza; se hundía más en los almohadones ignorando a Tom que lo cuidaba lo mejor posible, pero que poco podía hacer con la poca cooperación que el rubio mostraba.

Una cosa era alimentarlo, pinchar sus costillas para que comiera sus cinco raciones diarias. Otra era meterlo a bañar, hacer que se moviera de la misma postura en la que quedaba por horas.

—Vamos, Gus. Con ánimo –le alentaba sin éxito.

—No puedo –gimoteaba en respuesta. Tom no lo culpaba. De estar en su lugar, se estaría arrancando las rastas una por una del desconsuelo que lo tendría dominado.

Y mejor no pensar en ello. El panorama que vivía tampoco era muy consolador. Luego de su ex abrupto, Bill le huía como a la peste, no sólo él, a todos, y él mismo desde su posición, hacía lo propio.

Aquel beso de días antes le seguía quemando en los labios por mucho que no lo quisiera admitir. Lo tenía desconcertado, ardiendo en deseos por más e incapaz de clarificar su mente para descifrar qué demonios pasaba. Aquella era la casa de locos en la que vivían; en la que se amoldaba como una más de las personas que la componía. Vaya mierda.

—Gus… —Llamó por última vez—. Te tienes que bañar.

—Oblígame –murmuró el baterista. La voz pesada por el desánimo que le producía la acuciante sensación de estarse ahogando con sus problemas.

—Mañana vas a ver a tus padres… A Sandra. ¿Crees que ellos te quieren oler así? Tienes días en esta cama. Me preocupas, Gus. –Hundió el rostro en la espalda de su amigo y lo abrazó con más fuerza al ver que temblaba al no poderse contener—. Shhh, todo irá bien.

—Irá bien para ti —balbuceó Gustav—, mi familia se va a volver loca… Ugh, ¿te mencioné que mi papá cumple cincuenta años? Vaya mierda de regalo le voy a llevar. ‘Papá, adivina qué, ¡Estoy embarazado! ¡Vas a ser abuelo! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!’. Mi hermana lleva un año intentándolo y yo lo logro sin quererlo… —Sorbió mocos—. No me quiero bañar hoy. No me vas a obligar.

—Bien. –Tom soltó un suspiro largo—. Nada de baño. Pero en algún momento tendrás que salir de la cama y enfrentar el mundo.

—Enfréntalo por mí. Dale una patada en el trasero y dile que se ha comportado cruel conmigo. –Se giró para verlo por encima del hombro—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—No razón. –Sostuvo la mirada de Gustav por un par de segundos antes de caer derrotado—. Ok, me escondo de Bill.

—Oh, Bill… —Gustav supo al instante la dirección que iba a tomar aquello—. Escúpelo.

—Me besó… Labios… —Gustav soltó la primera risita en días. Aunque la cabeza le dio vueltas, se dio el lujo de continuar—. Me gustó…

—Es tu gemelo.

—Duh, lo sé, Gustav. Ahora me vas a tachar de depravado, ¿no es así? –Gustav le tomó la mano y se abrazó más a él. Para quien viera la escena desde otro ángulo, creería que aquel par estaba unido por lazos románticos cuando la realidad era que cada uno, pese a su estado tan jodido, era el salvavidas del otro.

—Hey, yo estoy embarazado, soy varón y me acaban de dejar… Tal vez el depravado seas tú, pero no te voy a juzgar –rodó los ojos el baterista—. ¿Sabes qué pienso?

—¿Hummm? –Tom bostezó porque era tarde y porque las emociones de meses atrás los venían arruinando a ambos—. Dime.

—Que tienes mi apoyo. Sólo… No me dejes –susurró lo último—. Aún te necesito.

El corazón de Tom se derritió por aquella confesión. Lloró él, un poco, y Gustav lo sostuvo hasta que se le pasó. Así de buena era su amistad.

 

Con su “¿Y Georg, dónde está?” como saludó, Gustav pronosticó una horrible comida familiar de cumpleaños dando inicio. Y lo peor es que no se equivocó…

Apenas entrar y ser acribillado con preguntas referentes a su novio, optó por hacerse el sordo un rato. Hasta no apagar las velas y comer pastel, no pensaba arruinarles el día con las malas noticias. Todo dependiera de cómo lo tomaran que bien aquello de “Mamá, papá, van a ser abuelos; hermana, tú vas a ser tía” tenía su lado bueno si se tomaba la molestia de buscarlo con linterna, pico y pala. Su madre más que nada; ella era persona dada a ser positiva en todo aspecto de su vida. En todo negro, ella encontraba trazas de gris a las que aferrarse; Gustav la amaba como niño pequeño sólo por eso; porque representaba la esperanza que no perdía jamás. Su progenitor por otro lado era más realista. Casi podía oír el interrogatorio en torno al padre de la criatura que se aproximaba. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Si se quedaría con él? ¿Si sabía de su embarazado? ¿Si se haría cargo de los gastos de la criatura o iba a desaparecer? Sólo pensarlo y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba. El miembro restante de su familia, su hermana, era de quien menos se podía esperar una reacción. Casada hacía dos años pese a que entre ambos no existía gran diferencia de edades, intentaba conseguir un bebé desde entonces. Gustav no quería tenerlo en cuenta como una posibilidad, pero creía que lo probable sería una mueca glacial que le dijera cuán injusto era que él obtuviera lo que ella no tenía y deseaba con toda su alma.

Con todo ello dando vueltas en la cabeza, se dejó empujar por Tom que lo acompañaba y entró en la casa que años atrás era su hogar. Que siendo honesto consigo mismo, seguía siendo. Mientras ese viejo sillón al que le había derramado jugo de zarzamoras a los ocho años siguiera ahí, esa seguiría siendo la casa donde creció y a la que llamaría hogar por siempre.

El simple recuerdo le inundó los ojos, que para mortificación de Tom, llamó la atención de la mamá de Gustav, una mujer pequeña y enérgica de cabellera rubia que heredó a ambos hijos.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? –Preguntó con preocupación.

—Le duele la cabeza –lo excusó Tom con ademanes ligeros—. Han sido unos meses pesados; la gira duró más de lo que pensábamos.

—Seh –confirmó Gustav parpadeando para eliminar el exceso de humedad en los ojos y recobrarse. En un ademán inconsciente, se sujetó el vientre con una mano—. ¿Dónde está papá? Le he comprado de regalo una corbata nueva y una loción para después de afeitarse.

—Está en su estudio dándole los últimos toques a su nuevo proyecto –se rió su madre—. Ahora le ha dado por hacer aviones de guerra a escala. Ya sabes cómo es él.

—“Cuando se mete en algo no lo suelta hasta terminar” –repitieron a coro Gustav y su hermana para luego soltar una carcajada.

—Pasemos al comedor. Ya estábamos por sentarnos a la mesa –dijo su madre—. Te veo un poco pálido Gustav, así que espero verte comer una doble ración.

—Sí, mamá –aceptó el rubio con monotonía.

Aunque no lo hubiera confesado ni bajo efectos de tortura, ser tratado como un niño pequeño por su madre era la sensación reconfortante que le hacía falta en ese momento.

 

Huyendo de Bill y sus inquisitivos ojos que lo perseguían por todos lados en la casa, Tom había aceptado acompañar a Gustav al cumpleaños de su padre. No que ver las fotos de bebé del baterista fuera un desperdicio total dado que sumaban material con qué burlarse de éste, pero con la cabeza flotando por encima del ambiente festivo que imperaba en la familia, se sentía como un intruso que rompía la armonía familiar que no era suya.

—Miren, este es Gustav a los dos años de edad. Le encantaba ponerse el pañal en la cabeza y jugar a que era el rey… —Tom miró por encima del hombro de la mamá del rubio y soltó una carcajada.

—Ciertamente era el rey –se burló al ver que el pañal le cubría hasta los ojos a aquel pequeño regordete bebé Gustav.

Reírse le ayudó a sacar de la cabeza a su gemelo que tras días de total mutismo, avergonzado de su locura en torno a Bushido y aún recuperándose de las fisuras que cargaba en las costillas, había salido aquella mañana a confrontarlo.

O algo así.

Sentados a la mesa del desayuno él y Georg no hablaban y comían sus alimentos en total calma hasta que Tom y Gustav entraron. Entonces el bajista se dio a la fuga a su habitación y con un portazo anunció que era hora de perturbar al prójimo. Con pesadez Gustav se había sentado a la mesa y Tom había tenido que soportar que Bill lo acosara con los ojos por toda la cocina ocasionando que casi se arrancara un dedo cuando rebanaba un poco de fruta fresca para el baterista.

Tom lo sabía, lo de Bill apenas iba a comenzar y sí lo que Gustav le había dicho era cierto, entonces tenía mucho de qué preocuparse. Lo que más le angustiaba era que si lo pensaba, en algún punto de todo aquel sinsentido él iba a decir sí; a seguir besándose, a llevar aquella relación suya a algo más y eso era precisamente lo que lo atemorizaba. Querer lo que no debes tener es la peor tentación; comiendo una segunda ración de pastel, se convenció de errar aquella decisión, iba a costar mucho dolor.

Como profecía diabólica, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y el tono con el que lo hizo le confirmó que era Bill usando su impaciencia habitual. No tenía caso mandarlo al buzón de llamadas pues volvería a intentarlo. Evitando ser grosero, Tom se disculpó lo mejor posible para contestar la llamada y por ello terminó en el sanitario, sentado sobre la tapa de la taza del baño y contestando con voz tensa.

—¿Tomi? –La voz al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba insegura—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. –Ok, lo grosero no venía a cuento; mirándose en el espejo de encima del lavamanos, Tom suspiró—. En casa de Gustav. Su padre cumple años y… Les vamos a dar la noticia.

—‘¿Les?’ ¿Hablas en serio. –En resentimiento con el que aquellas palabras fueron dichas, golpeó al mayor de los gemelos como un ladrillo justo en la oreja—-. ¿Tú qué tienes que ver en todo eso? El bebé no es tuyo. Ven a casa…

—Si hablaste para ser el gamberro egoísta de siempre mejor no te tomes la molestia –gruñó—. Gustav es nuestro amigo; los amigos se apoyan.

El silencio se hizo presente en los dos lados de la línea. Respiraciones agitadas contra el auricular, pues cada uno de los gemelos sufría su verdadera lucha interna. El asunto no era Gustav, eran ellos mismos. El problema es que no sabían cómo abordar el tema sin llevar a colación otro.

—Lo siento –cedió al fin Bill—. Es mi amigo, pero entiende que estoy… Demonios, ¡Estoy en shock, Tomi! N-No creo poder entender nada de esto y…

—Tom, cariño, ¿te sientes bien? –Tocaron a la puerta y Tom se alejó el teléfono. Tapó el auricular con la mano antes de contestar.

—Sí, ya salgo. Creo que comí mucho –se disculpó con la mamá de Gustav—. No me tardo.

—No hay problema –respondió la mujer—. Cuando salgas comeremos un poco de helado. No te tardes. Es de chispas de chocolate.

Tom escuchó con atención los pasos que se alejaban y volvió a colocarse el teléfono en el oído.

—¿Tom? ¡Tom! –Chillaba Bill desesperado.

—Ya estoy de vuelta… —Murmuró el mayor de los gemelos—. Bill, lo siento, tengo que colgar. Hablaremos cuando esté de regreso.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho? –Preguntó Bill con voz pequeña.

Tom se contuvo de ponerse a llorar en el baño. –No, perdón. Gustav tiene una cita con la doctora Sandra y no la podemos cancelar. Vamos a regresar quizá pasada medianoche.

—Tom…

—Te hablo más tarde. Adiós –colgó.

Tras lavarse las manos y la cara, Tom se dio fuerza en el espejo. Por Gustav, por su amigo, iba a ser fuerte hasta el final. Abriendo la puerta, exhaló el último suspiro antes de reunirse con los demás.

 

—Mamá, no llores… —Murmuró Gustav con las mejillas rojas. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a su madre y la confortó lo mejor posible dado que ella lloraba y se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de una mano temblorosa.

—¿Quién es el padre, Gustav? –Preguntó su padre con los labios comprimidos en una fina línea. El baterista se contuvo de rodar los ojos ante el predecible carácter de su progenitor.

—Papá…

—No me digas eso. Él tiene qué hacerse responsable. ¿Es Georg, no es así? Por eso no vino el muy sinvergüenza. Tom –se dirigió el mayor de los gemelos, que sentado a un lado de Gustav, sentía que sobraba en aquella escena familiar. Estar ahí sentado le producía que lo comido con anterioridad se hiciera grumos en su estómago; de no ser porque sin él el baterista haría rato que estuviera convertido en un mar de llanto, haría mucho que se habría retirado—. Tú sabes quién es el padre. Dímelo –exigió.

—Yo… Señor, eso es asunto de Gustav.

—Basta todos –gruñó Gustav, incapaz de hacer que su madre dejara de sollozar y cansado de aquello. Consultó el reloj con un gesto rápido y se puso de pie—. Nos tenemos que ir.

—¿De qué hablas, Gusti? –Su mamá se cubrió la boca con la mano—. ¿A dónde? Es tarde, quédate a dormir y mañana hablaremos esto con más calma. Iremos con el médico familiar y…

—Mamá, por favor, no. –Gustav se talló la frente con cansancio, un ademán que Tom le había visto hacer recientemente con una asiduidad preocupante—. Ya tengo una doctora, precisamente vamos a ir con ella esta noche. Es mi chequeo del cuarto mes y no puedo faltar.

—Gusti…

—Dios… No tengo tiempo para esto. A todos, son mi familia, los quiero, pero es mi vida. Sólo quería informarles que estaba embarazado así que… —Suspiró—. No es Georg, sólo quiero que sepan eso.

—¿Al menos sabes quién es el padre? –Preguntó con dureza el progenitor de Gustav—. No quiero creer que has estado durmiendo con cualquiera.

—Sé quién es el padre, ¿contento? Sólo no lo quiero en mi vida o en la del bebé. Es… Complicado. –Volvió a consultar la hora—. Tom, ya vamos tarde.

—Vayan con cuidado –musitó la madre de Gustav, mirada baja y manos en el regazo.

—Mamá… —Al baterista se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al tener que dejar a su familia en aquel estado. No era justo arruinarles aquel día a todos, pero tampoco lo era mantenerlos ajenos a lo que sucedía—. En serio que lo lamento mucho.

—Ja –soltó la risa falsa su hermana mayor. Ella, que en toda la plática se había mantenido silenciosa en el rincón más alejado, se puso de pie—. ¿Sabes qué, Gustav? No es justo. Llevó más de un año intentando tener un bebé y tú vas y lo logras. Lo tuyo simplemente es genial.

La postura de Gustav se tornó rígida. –No digas eso…

—No me digas qué hacer –escupió su hermana antes de dar media vuelta y a pasos agigantados, subir los escalones con prisa. El portazo que dio al final, retumbó por toda la casa.

—No hemos terminado, Gustav –dijo su padre apenas el ruido dejó de oírse—. Quiero que nos llames a tu madre y a mí en la mañana. Tendremos una charla más larga que esta manera tuya de dar las…Noticias.

Los acompañó solo a la puerta en vista de que su mujer no se podía mantener de pie dado que seguía llorando inconsolable.

—Feliz cumpleaños, papá –musitó Gustav cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Se abrazó al hombre mayor que lo rodeó con ambos brazos y besó su cabeza—. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento.

—Shhh –lo meció un par de segundos antes de dejarlo ir—. No quiero que llegues tarde a tu cita médica. Es importante. Nosotros sólo estamos… Conmocionados. Ha sido una noticia inesperada, pero estaremos bien. –Presionó la mano en el hombro de su hijo—. Gustav, en algún momento tendrás qué decirnos quién es el padre, ¿lo entiendes? Cuando lo desees, habrá tiempo para ello.

El baterista tragó una piedra atorada en el estómago. Asintió para luego darse media vuelta y cabizbajo, llorar lo que no había llorado con su familia.

 

—Estoy asustado –admitió quedó Gustav cuando al fin llegaron al consultorio médico y se estacionaron en el desierto aparcamiento.

—Gustav, ya leímos en Internet que muchas de las razones para el útero distendido eran inofensivas. No te tienes que angustiar por esto. –Para reafirmar lo dicho, Tom le sujetó la mano a Gustav y la presionó levemente—. Verás que todo va a estar bien. Además –sonrió—, hoy por fin confirmaremos que es una niña.

Aquella pequeña distracción le sirvió a Gustav, quien también esbozó un amago de sonrisa en la comisura de los labios al recordar que en el transcurso de las últimas semanas Tom había estado asegurándole que lo que esperaba era una niña. Tan seguro de ello, que hasta apostó a favor de ello el guardarropa de bebé que usaría en el primer año. Ya amenazaba con vestidos rosados y botitas a juego.

Así, tratando de pensar en lo agradable, ambos se escabulleron por la entrada de emergencia de la cual la doctora les había dado acceso. Dos golpes en la puerta y ésta se abrió dejándolos pasar a un ala nueva que no conocían de la pequeña clínica.

—Llegan tarde –les recriminó Sandra apenas comprobar que eran ellos. En la manera que lo dijo, una leve irritación—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Les dije a mis padres –dijo Gustav. Al instante, las facciones molestas de la doctora se suavizaron—. Lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensé, pero ellos quieren conocer al padre y…

—Bushido no es alguien que lleves a casa de tus padres, lo entiendo. –Ambos adolescentes la miraron con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. O aquella mujer tenía poderes mentales o su secreto no era secreto y mañana aquella noticia ya estaría en los programas de chismes—. ¿Qué? Mi sobrina es fan de Bill. Vimos mientras desayunábamos cuando aparecía en televisión por el incidente entre él y el rapero. Supuse que…

—Mierda –se tapó la cara Gustav con ambas manos—. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

—No deberías maldecir tanto –dijo como si nada Sandra, al comenzar a caminar y guiarlos a la sala de exámenes—, el bebé tendrá lindos ojos. Lindo perfil, también.

—Ugh, mujer. Suena a que te gusta Bushido –recriminó Tom a broma, pero al ver que Sandra no se reía, se estremeció—. ¿Te gusta, no es así?

—Algunas canciones –murmuró ella tomando un tono escarlata—. Ok, basta de charla. Necesitamos hacer esto rápido. Mi hija está en casa con fiebre y tuve que pagarle más a la niñera.

Le tendió la bata de siempre a Gustav y éste procedió a cambiarse de ropas.

—No me importa que sea tan… No sé, tosca para tratar a sus pacientes, pero que le guste Bushido… Mmm, eso es grave.

—Lo dice el que le gusta Samy Deluxe, por favor –rodó los ojos Gustav ante la incapacidad de Tom de olvidar el asunto—. Mejor no hablemos de él. Ayúdame con esto –gruñó al pujar el pantalón hacía abajo y tener dificultades por lo abultado del vientre—. Casi creo que crece por horas.

—Ídem. Pronto vas a tener que usar batas. Estos jeans estrangulan al bebé. –Tom sudó la gota gorda para ayudar a Gustav a que se los quitara y para cuando lo logró, la doctora entró a la habitación portando ya guantes y el estetoscopio en mano.

—Interesante –anotó en su tablilla al ver la postura en la que ambos estaban—. Ahora, Gustav, quiero que te subas a la báscula y así sabremos exactamente cuánto has subido para que esos pantalones te aprieten tanto. Por cierto –guiñó un ojo—, lindo trasero.

El baterista se sonrojó sin decir nada y se subió a la báscula que al instante marcó el aumento de cinco kilogramos en dos semanas. –Mieeerda –exclamó.

—Interesante –volvió a repetir Sandra. Tom hizo una mueca. Interesante para ella; para Gustav era tener que empezar antes de tiempo a usar ropa de maternidad, algo a lo que por lo visto le tenía horror—. Ahora, recuéstate en la mesa de exploraciones. Vamos a usar esta pequeña maquina –señaló una especie de monitor sostenido en cuatro patas y de brillante color metálico—. Es algo parecido a la ecografía, sólo que ahora tendremos una imagen más clara. Antes de eso…

—Ugh… —Cerrando los ojos con fuerza y estrujando las manos de Tom que sostenían las suyas, el rubio abrió las piernas para colocarlas en lo alto de la camilla. Como esperaba, la doctora fue y echó un vistazo que se convirtió en una palpación completa de la zona entre sus piernas. Gustav aborrecía aquello con obvias razones; nunca se sentía tan expuesto como cuando lo miraban con ese interés médico. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sandra emergió con una expresión un tanto fuera de su habitual maléfico yo.

Si se le miraba de cerca, se apreciaba la preocupación.

—¿Qué tan grave es? –Preguntó Gustav apenas la vio cambiarse los guantes de látex por unos nuevos.

—Depende de cómo lo veas. –Sandra se mordió el labio inferior—. Sería gracioso que… Olvídenlo –murmuró al ver que tenía la atención de ambos chicos en sí—, hay que continuar.

Gustav se descubrió el estómago y conteniendo un temblor, recibió el gel helado sobre la zona del vientre bajo. Aunque pocas veces habían realizado aquel procedimiento, ya era uno de los que menos le gustaba. El líquido siempre estaba frío y le producía piel de gallina. Por mucho que se preparara mentalmente para soportarlo, siempre era una sensación desagradable que lo tomaba de sorpresa.

—¿Preparados? –Ambos asintieron y la doctora encendió el monitor que al instante proyecto la mancha borrosa que se suponía que era el bebé.

Ni Gustav ni Tom eran muy imaginativos al respecto. Tom entrecerraba los ojos y veía… Bueno, una mancha monocromática que se movía. Aquello redondo tenía que ser la cabeza, pero si lo era, entonces el bebé iba a pertenecer al circo porque al parecer un par de extremidades le brotaban de ahí. Gustav no era ni remotamente mejor; para él lo que veía en el monitor eran algodones de azúcar en tonos blanco, negro y una infinita escala de grises que interpretó a su manera: Era un bebé; que él no pudiera reconocerlo no interfería con su al parecer poco desarrollado sentido materno. Que lo que cargaba en el cuerpo no tuviera forma porque era un obtuso de pacotilla, poco tenía que ver con lo mucho que quería ya a su informe manchita. El corazón se le hinchaba de amor nomás de verlo retorcerse en la pantalla. Si aquel era su brazo, su pierna o lo que fuera, no afectaba en lo mínimo los sentimientos que le florecían dentro.

Por otra parte, Sandra soltó una exclamación que los hizo saltar de los nervios. Casi en cadena de sucesos, una enfermera entró a la habitación y tras mirar en derredor, llamó a Sandra que se mostró renuente a abandonar la exploración. –Vuelvo en un minuto –se disculpó aún con la boca abierta.

—¿Crees que vio algo malo? –De sólo pensarlo, a Gustav le daban retortijones en el estómago. Quería pensar lo más positivo posible; Sandra nomás no ayudaba.

—Apuesto que exageramos… —Tom apretó la mano de Gustav que sostenía entre las suyas—. Mira ahí viene… —Se paralizó al ver que Sandra ahora lucía en shock.

—Tenemos visitas –murmuró.

—¿Reporteros? –Gustav se quiso sentar y Tom lo contuvo.

—Peor. Por lo que vi en el noticiero, con un bat de béisbol es peligroso…

—¡Bill! –Chillaron en un tiempo Gustav y Tom. Intercambiaron miradas antes de apreciar los gritos que se escuchaban en el pasillo y luego la puerta que se abrió de par en par.

Rojo, sólo Dios sabría si era de vergüenza o de ira contenida, Bill exhalaba con pesadez. –No los encontré con tus padres… Pero… Tenemos que hablar… —Se sostuvo el costado, al parecer con flato—. Los tres, en serio.

Sandra, ya tranquila de que no se iba a hacer un desastre y de que Bill venía desarmado, siguió con su exploración.

—¿Estás imbécil o qué? –Tom sintió la imperante necesidad de mesarse el cabello—. Bill, largo. Llevas toda la semana tratando a Gus como basura, mirándolo como si fuera su culpa. Y lo de Bushido –apretó los puños—, prefiero no hablar de eso.

—Lo siento, ¿bien? ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento Gustav y lo siento Tom, lo siento! –Gritó Bill—. Cometí un error, pero tienen que comprender que estaba histérico. Cuando esto se dé a conocer… No quiero ni pensarlo.

—Perdona si tu sufrimiento es taaan grande, Bill –estalló Tom.

—Chicos, basta… No aquí –intentó apaciguarlos Gustav. Él lo que quería era saber el estado del bebé, no oír a aquel par gritarse por su embarazo.

—No puedes hablar en serio –replicó Tom con acaloramiento—. Viene aquí quién sabe cómo y arma un escándalo. No tiene derecho de hablarte así, Gus.

—Revisé tu bote de basura. Las facturas médicas estaban ahí –se explicó el menor de los gemelos—. Como sea, esto me compete también a mí. No sé aún si pueda perdonar a Gustav, pero…

—¡¿Perdonar?! ¡¿Tú, perdonar a Gustav?! ¿Estás demente o qué diablos? –Tom dio dos pasos y tomó a Bill de la camiseta. Ambos se sujetaron por los hombros pero antes de poder decir algo, Sandra soltó un largo suspiro.

—Par de niñas… —Silbó con admiración.

Gustav denegó con la cabeza. Sólo a aquella doctora se le podría ocurrir desestimar a aquel par cuando discutían. Al menos eso pensó hasta que todas las miradas se centraron en él. Idénticos pares de bocas y ojos abiertos con incredulidad.

—¿Q-Qué? –Barbotó—. No me miren así –amenazó con voz temblorosa.

—Par de niñas… —Susurró Sandra de nuevo. Gustav enfocó la vista en los gemelos que ahora estaban uno al lado del otro sin rastros del anterior estado en el que se encontraban. En su lugar, observaban el monitor del ultrasonido. Veía lo mismo que en un principio, pero la expresión que la doctora mantenía, le indicó que el que él no viera la verdad, no significaba que no estuviera ahí—. Son gemelas –dijo ella al fin, pues Gustav no procesaba la información.

—Uhm… Ah… Ajá… Yo… —Gustav frunció el ceño—. ¿Está segura?

—El útero tiene el tamaño adecuado para un parto doble, por eso se estaba distendiendo más allá de lo normal –habló Sandra con profesionalidad—. Además, mira, esta es una cabeza, aquí está la otra. Por el ángulo una bebé cubre a la otra, pero no en su totalidad… —Tomó la mano de Gustav y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar—. Y son dos niñas.

—Vaya noticia tan… Tan… —El rubio tragó saliva audiblemente. Giró la cabeza de lado a lado al tiempo que el pecho se le hinchaba en un intento desesperado por respirar—. Wow, digo, estas cosas pasan pero… Quién fuera a decir que a mí –soltó una risa entrecortada antes de comenzar a llorar—. Qué lindo, ¿no? Dos niñas, y gemelas. ¡Me he sacado la puta lotería de la vida! ¡Genial, esto es genial! No sólo me embarazo sino que lo hago en grande, oh Diosss…

—Pudo ser peor… —Murmuró Bill y al instante se encontró cerrando la boca por su impertinencia.

—¿Peor? –Gustav dio un puñetazo contra la camilla—. ¿Sabes qué, Bill? ¡Vete a la mierda! –Se limpió el dorso de los ojos con el cuello de la bata y lloró más fuerte-. ¡Vete al carajo! ¡Al infierno! ¡Qué te den! ¡No quiero oírte, ni verte, ni…!

—Gus, lo siento… —Bill ignoró la mano de Tom que lo alejó, para ir a sentarse a un lado del rubio. No muy seguro de cómo proceder, lo rodeó con un brazo antes de encontrarse siendo el salvavidas de alguien, pues Gustav, furioso, deprimido, presa de mil emociones, lo abrazó mientras se desahogaba—. Nos vamos a acostumbrar, no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien –lo meció sin dejar de lamentar el haber sido tan despiadado con el baterista.

—Tus niñas son también nuestras, Gus –lo intentó animar Tom al sentarse al otro lado del baterista y abrazarlo por igual. Uniendo su mano a la de Bill, los tres pasaron el siguiente par de horas juntos ideando planes estúpidos para animarse.

Tom prometió cambiar pañales siempre que fuera necesario y Bill alimentar a las bebés sin importar la hora de la madrugada que fuera. Ambos olvidando viejas rencillas; intercambiando miradas cómplices que conservaban la pureza del nacimiento del primer amor.

Gustav, sintiendo un alivio verdadero tras tanta tensión, no ajeno de nada, cerró al final los ojos para dormir. Que lo que tuviera que venir, viniera. Le iba a demostrar que podía con ello y más. A todo lo que le pusiera mala cara, le iba a patear el trasero.

 

/*/*/*/*


	10. 10.- Lo chistoso no da gracia. Tomsina & Billarina, conciertos, sangre.

**Lo chistoso no da gracia**

 

—Diosss, qué hice para merecer este castigo… —Musitó Gustav al azotarse la cabeza contra la mesa por milésima vez aquella mañana. O quizá en no tantas ocasiones, pero el chichón que se le formaba en plena frente aseguraba que menos de quince golpes no eran.

—No repliques. Recuerda que tienes que comer por tres –le recordó Bill, que en su nuevo papel de segundo padrino o madrina primera en todo caso, le servía al rubio una nueva tanda de cereal con frutas que rebosando en leche, lucía deliciosa. Y no que Gustav no la apreciara, pero de nueva cuenta el pantalón le amenazaba con estallar si se atrevía a una cucharada más de lo que fuera—. Gus –le advirtió con tono de madre regañona—, no es tu salud la que está en juego…

—Exacto –interrumpió Tom a través del bocado que le daba a un par de tostadas francesas.

—… Sino la de Tomsina y Billarina –finalizó el menor de los gemelos.

—¿Uh? –La cabeza de Gustav se disparó de la mesa a la cara de Bill que para nada se burlaba de aquellos nombres; al contrario, parecía serio—. Perdón, ¿qué has dicho?

—Que tienes que comer por tres porque… —Empezó con tono monótono antes de que Tom soltara una carcajada que le hizo ahogarse con lo que traía en la boca—. No le veo lo gracioso a lo que dije –replicó con acidez Bill, al inclinarse sobre su gemelo y darle unos no muy débiles golpes en la espalda.

—¿Tomsina? ¿Billarina? –Gustav se talló las sienes con la yema de los dedos pensando que dos nombres más feos no se podía encontrar en el mundo. Aparte de sonar como alguna nomenclatura que se le pondría a una mascota, le recordaba a los nombres de los gemelos, lo que ya de primera mano, era obvio que Bill pretendía que fuera—. Me niego. Antes muerto.

—¡Gusss! –Chilló Bill para a continuación morderse el labio inferior con fuerza—. Vamos, ¿a poco no molan? Yo también quiero participar en tu embarazo y creo que como el más apto y con mejor gusto de nosotros tres, los nombres los podría poner yo.

—¿Tú? –Se burló su gemelo—. En serio, ¿tú?

—¿Algún problema? –Mano en la cadera y pretencioso acento, Bill terminó con su masaje de espalda para iniciar junto con su gemelo un duelo de miradas asesinas que para ser a las nueve de la mañana de un día libre, era demasiado agotador por ser tan temprano.

Por ‘número-que-fuera’ vez, Gustav azotó la cabeza contra la mesa. Con aquellos dos, lo mejor era resignarse que no había de otra para salir indemne.

—Chicos –vaciló al ver que dos pares de ojos idénticos lo acuchillaban en la espera de sus siguientes palabras—, tómenlo con calma, ¿sí? Tenemos cinco meses para decir que nombres escoger así que no se apresuren. Hay tiempo.

—Tenemos que ponerles nombres ya –exclamó con horror Bill. Se llevó una mano justo encima del pecho, encima del corazón para darle énfasis a lo que iba a decir—. Leí en Internet que ponerle nombre al bebé antes de que nazca fortalece los vínculos madre-hijo. Además, tenemos que tener algún nombre con el que llamarlas. No quiero que sean ‘las niñas’, ‘las gemelas’ o… —Bufó—. Lo que sea. Me niego a que no sean dos individuos separados.

Gustav se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Por muy barato que estuviera aquel argumento, un pinchazo leve en el vientre bajo le indicó que Bill tenía la razón.

—¿Qué tal…? –Tom empezó, antes de verse silenciado por su gemelo.

—Olvídalo. Nombres de bailarinas exóticas no. Tiene que ser uno que simbolice algo como fuerza. ¿Qué opinan de Catalina? –Ignoró los ‘ugh’ que le llegaron en coro—. ¿Roberta? –Rechazo automático—. ¿Alexandra? ¿Sophie?

—Dormí con una Sophie cuando estábamos en el Schrei tour –fue el comentario ensoñador que soltó Tom y Gustav tuvo que contenerse de soltar una risita sardónica al ver que Bill le daba una patada con todas sus fuerzas a su gemelo.

Ver a aquel par en sus primeros escarceos amorosos no era ni la mitad de chocante que en un principio creyó que iba a ser. Empezando porque aquel par sólo llevaba avanzada la relación en el plano sentimental. Ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía y en base a ello trabajaban el camino por delante, pero en vista de que apenas llevaban dos días de avance, no era mucho lo que había cambiado.

Por decisión unánime, los tres se comprometieron a mantener aquel asunto en secreto al menos hasta ver en qué progresaba o cómo sorteaban lo que viniera. Gustav, que no sentía que tuviera vela en aquel entierro, en su momento acepto no muy convencido de si era lo correcto, pero tranquilo de que fuera del ocasional lazo estrecho que ya tenían antes, poco había cambiado.

—¿Dulcinea? ¿Zamara? ¿Chloe? ¿Anastasia? ¿Stephanie? –Con cada nombre, el desconcierto de Gustav aumentaba. Bill parecía haber tenido la lista de antemano que sucediéndose una tras otra, las palabras de su boca salían como agua de una presa—. ¿Lo ven? Feos. Por eso…

—No les voy a poner Tomsina y Billarina –gruñó el baterista al ver para dónde iba todo—. ¡Ni de coña! –Sentenció, al ver que el menor de los gemelos parecía dispuesto a usar su infalible puchero de niño mimado para conseguirlo.

—¿Y si les ponemos algún nombre con G a las dos? –Tom se encogió de hombros—. Ya saben, por Gustav y por… Georg.

Al instante supo que había cometido un error. La expresión de Bill se hizo dolida como quien observa un accidente de vehículo y no puede hacer nada para ayudar. Después se transformó en la cara que pone cualquiera al morder un limón, mientras denegaba con la cabeza de lado a lado para evitar a toda costa el desastre. Más preocupante que él, que no era el afectado, fue Gustav. Éste tomó el color de la cera al dejar caer la cuchara en el cuenco del cereal y removerse incómodo en el asiento.

—Tom –siseó Bill de mala gana—. Shhh…

—Está bien –habló monocorde Gustav—. La idea me gusta. Sólo que no sé muchos nombres con G.

—¿Geraldine? –Sugirió Bill en un falso tono alegre.

—¿O Glenda? ¿Graciela? –Tom esbozó una media sonrisa—. Aún hay tiempo para pensar.

—Mientras no sea…

—Tomsina –dijo Bill.

—O Billarina –terminó Tom. Ambos aliviados de ver que Gustav continuaba comiendo con un poco menos de amargura que antes.

 

Aquella misma mañana, a Georg lo despertaron las voces subiendo y bajando de tono que por toda la casa se dejaban escuchar sin compasión de la hora en la madrugada que era.

Al encarar el reloj, los números le indicaron que apenas eran las nueve con veinticinco minutos; no madrugada, ok; sí muy temprano para él. Demasiado temprano, enfatizando lo último. “Genial”, pensó, al hundir la cabeza en la almohada y con tristeza tratar de encontrar algo en ella que aún tuviera rastros del aroma de Gustav.

Aquel era ya su quinto día durmiendo en camas distintas, habitaciones distintas y no es que los contara, pero sí, lo hacía con la agonía de un prisionero que lleva la cuenta sin saber con qué medida, los días restantes para su ansiada liberación. La diferencia era que en su caso no veía el día final puesto que si estaba en esa situación era por su culpa y la de nadie más.

Rodando a un costado, maldijo al reloj por no haber avanzado ni un minuto antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir de un rato más. Lo que era imposible con el ruido que las voces de los gemelos, algo raro para la hora que era, producían. Paredes delgadas o un sistema de calefacción que conectaban la casa entera; fuera lo que fuera, acarreaba las voces excitadas de ambos.

Georg consideró un instante la idea de levantarse para darles un par de gritos y ponerlos en su lugar, pero la opción de luego regresar a la cama y encontrarla vacía y helada no le seducía en lo más mínimo. Empezando porque esa ni siquiera era su cama, sino la del cuarto de invitados. Un colchón criminal que amenazaba con apuñalarlo usando un resorte salido cada que se movía, un par de sábanas rasposas como lijas y polvo por doquier eran el castigo que al parecer recibía.

Oficialmente, ese era su cuarto. Que hasta entonces él y Gustav hubieran compartido una cama era ya otro asunto.

Lo que más deseaba era arrastrarse al lado de Gustav, de rodillas si el dramatismo lo requería, y en su regazo acurrucarse hasta el fin de los días. Lo extrañaba que dolía y estrujando la almohada como si aquella fuera el salvavidas que necesitaba, se negaba a llorar. Por orgullo al menos, que si estaba en aquel predicamento era porque él imbécil era él, no Gustav. Eso le quedaba claro.

Aunque Gustav, hasta cierto punto tenía la culpa de no haberle dicho lo del embarazo antes, también estaba en su derecho de mantenerlo en secreto cuanto quisiera, pues era su cuerpo y el bebé que ahora se desarrollaba en su interior nada tenía que ver con él. Lo que si lo pensaba bien, era una parte más de lo que lo tenía ahora con las mejillas húmedas y el cuerpo frío bajo las mantas.

No tenía ni cómo estar furioso pues aquel embarazo era un imprevisto. Gustav en ningún momento después de haber terminado de una vez con Bushido había regresado con él así que no podía culparlo por una infidelidad que de manera técnica no existía por mucho que la criatura fuera del hombre mayor. Lo que se carga como restos de una relación no tiene que ver con ésta en sí, sea el corazón roto, recuerdos amargos o un bebé que no tiene la culpa desde antes de nacer...

Siendo razonable consigo mismo, era él quien se comportaba como un cabrón cualquiera. Gustav merecía ser comprendido, tener en quién apoyarse y Georg se tuvo que recordar con una aguda punzada en el pecho, que antes de pareja, ellos habían sido mejores amigos. Algo de ello le confería la obligación de velar por él y preocuparse por lo que le pasaba. Siendo que ese sitio ahora lo ocupaba Tom, no pudo sino usar el dorso de la mano para limpiarse las lágrimas y tratar de calmarse.

—Control, Listing. Control –se dijo a sí mismo al sentarse en el colchón y con hombros caídos, apoyar los codos en las rodillas.

Con un largo suspiro que le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad, se puso en pie para enfrentar el día.

 

—… Ganchos A y B en posición de mariposa. Prosigue con… —La imagen se congeló por orden de Bill, que control remoto en la mano, soltó un exagerado ruidito de exasperación con la boca.

—El mío no luce como el suyo –y tiró el ganchillo y una bola de estambre que en sus manos, pretendía ser la próxima chambrita de bebe 1G como había bautizado a la primer bebé. Tom se encargaba de 2G en un intento no tan desastroso, pero igual fracasado, su labor de tejido no se asemejaba en lo mínimo a lo que el video instructivo aseguraba era fácil de hacer—. Damos asco –se lamentó—. Ahora las bebés de Gustav no tendrán nada de ropa que ponerse para cuando nazcan.

—No somos pobres, ¿sabes, Bill? –Le recordó su gemelo al apartar lo que llevaba avanzado en el tejido y abrazarlo. Viendo que seguía decepcionado de sus labores manuales, le besó con cuidado detrás de la oreja, justo en el nacimiento del cabello.

El estremecimiento que obtuvo como premio valió la pena el haber sorteado la vergüenza.

—Uhm, Tomi… —Un rubor se extendió por el cuello del menor de los gemelos que tomando coraje recién adquirido, se giró por un beso en labios que apenas fue un simple roce.

La relación que mantenían, al menos la nueva, la que los involucraba románticamente era algo nuevo para ambos. No tenían más de una semana y los avances físicos no superaban un par de abrazos calurosos y unos cuantos besos atrevidos que a fin de cuentas eran nada en lo referente a la intimidad que podrían llegar a tener en un futuro no muy lejano.

Con un tanto de pesar, entonces Tom se separó y Bill no puso objeciones al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban desde el segundo piso y que en cuestión de segundos, delataron a su dueño: Georg.

Ambos lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados como rendijas. No muy contentos con él, pero a instancia de Gustav, tampoco con el permiso de reclamarle nada. En su lugar, retomaron a la labor de ganchillo para hacer dos primorosas chamarras que en pantalla lucían preciosas pero que en sus manos no pasaban de ser enredijos de estambre en tonos rosa y amarillo.

Georg pasó a su lado rumbo a la cocina y en vista de que estaba siendo ignorado bajo la ley de hielo, no dijo ni ‘Buenos días’ cuando llegó el rellano debajo de las escaleras. En su lugar, se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y tomando los restos de una pizza que habían comido unos dos o tres días antes, acabó con ellos en tres bocados perezosos.

Luego de ello permaneció sentado por horas o al menos eso creyó, hasta que el teléfono de la casa sonó. Por la voz, era Bill quien contestaba y por el tono contrito con el que decía ‘sí, claro, por supuesto’ y de nuevo ‘sí’, aquel era David con no buenas noticias.

Lo que se confirmó cuando el menor de los gemelos entró en la cocina y sin dignarse a darle una mirada cual si fuera la más mísera cucaracha del mundo, le informó que en una hora tenían una reunión en la sala. “Importante”, agregó, antes de salir de la habitación usando el codo frío para indicarle que no pensaba perdonarlo en un tiempo cercano.

Georg pensó que se lo merecía. Con pesadez, al cabo de un muy largo rato y no antes de escuchar las llantas en la cochera, se puso de píe para enfrentarlos a todos.

 

—Esto no puede tardar más –dijo David Jost como primeras palabras apenas estuvieron los cuatro miembros de la banda juntos en la sala.

Sentado él en una silla, los observaba a todos desde sus posiciones. Por órdenes de los gemelos, Gustav descansaba en el sillón de una plaza y usando el puff para mantener las piernas en alto porque de días atrás se quejaba de cansancio en éstas. Enseguida, estaban Bill y Tom, acurrucados uno en el otro y más allá, ocupando el último asiento, se encontraba Georg con aspecto de no querer estar ahí.

Todos juntos contuvieron el aliento esperando las siguientes palabras de Jost, que por la manera en la que se atusaba el cabello con nerviosismo, planeaba hablar de aspectos sumamente desagradables.

—Como bien saben, estamos de paro temporal. Temporal como ustedes saben –saboreó cada letra el decirla –implica que vamos a regresar en cualquier momento y eso tiene que ser ya. La discográfica está perdiendo dinero y ustedes también –apuntó como si fuese lo más preocupante, lo que en su caso sí era a menos que deseara que los altos mandos le patearan el trasero con botas de acero.

—Al cuerno el dinero –protestó Tom—. ¿Qué pasa con Gustav? Él no puede salir a dar conciertos así. Está embarazado, Dave, algo que deberías notar y tomar en serio. No es seguro que toque la batería ante un público enorme en su estado.

—Es un médico y no tú quien va a decidir eso –contestó David con voz fría—. Además, sólo estamos retrasados en una semana respecto a las fechas originales.

—¿Y es que esperas tenerlo un mes así? Gustav necesita reposo y tranquilidad, no ser sobre explotado como niño chino porque a la disquera le importa más el dinero que uno de nosotros.

—Tom… —Intentó apaciguarlo Gustav, pero el mayor de los gemelos se negó a escuchar.

—Que me besen el trasero, Gus. No es justo. –Estrelló el pie contra el suelo—. Aquí todos tenemos que ser firmes por tu bien.

Jost pareció sorprendido ante la repentina explosión de Tom, quien usualmente era calmado y no se entrometía en asuntos que no eran los suyos. Por fortuna para el hombre mayor, su teléfono sonó y tomó aquello como una excusa para pensar una táctica a continuar. Saliendo de la habitación, los dejó solos.

—No pienso aceptar que nos digan esto –siseó Tom a través de los dientes, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos—. Tampoco te puedes quedar callado –enfrentó a Gustav, que parecía disminuido al acariciarse el vientre en un gesto inconsciente—. Cualquier cosa te puede pasar en el escenario.

—Pero sólo tendría que estar sentado –murmuró—. Además, las fans…

—Esto no es por heroísmo –se cruzó de brazos Bill—, tampoco puedes pensar en ellas antes que en ti o que…

—Lo sé, lo sé –le interrumpió Gustav con voz lastimera. Eso lo entendía a la perfección. Las niñas iban primero, antes incluso que él, pero veía aún tan lejano el día del parto que no entendía cómo un par de fechas más podrían estropearlo todo. Incluso David mismo lo había dicho, que una vez terminada la última tanda de conciertos lo siguiente sería prepararse para el nuevo álbum, lanzar los sencillos, hacer el trabajo sucio. Nada físico. Tendrían entonces tiempo de sobra y él podría dar a luz a las bebés sin tener que arruinarle más la vida a sus compañeros de banda o a las fans.

—Gus, por favor. –Sujeto de ambas manos por cada uno de los gemelos, el baterista denegó.

Desde su sitio, Georg quiso decirle también que aquello era un grandísimo error, que forzarse no iba a conducir a nada bueno; demonios, tal vez si era él quien le decía eso empeoraría todo. Gustav podía ser terco como una mula con tal de no hacer lo que los demás querían, incluso si en ello salía lastimado él. En lugar de hablar, se aferró a su asiento con uñas y dientes para controlar el impulso de abrazarlo y hacerle ver que no era buena idea.

Para su ayuda, en cierta desventaja, Jost regresó a la habitación con los labios tirantes en una delgada línea que indicaba todo menos buenas noticias.

—Todos fuera –indicó con un crujir de nudillos—, menos Gustav. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿No pretenderás amenazarlo para que siga con esta tontería? –Estalló Tom al ponerse de pie y sujetar a su manager del hombro con rudeza. Bill a su lado saltó e intentó interponerse.

—Hey, los dos –los aplacó con ojos grandes de miedo—. Por Dios, no son un par de niños. Necesitan calmarse, es por el bien de Gustav. Ninguno de los dos ayuda en nada si se lían a golpes en la sala. ¡Es inmaduro, por Dios! ¡Tom, David, basta! –Gritó harto de una vez.

El baterista se puso de pie, harto de una vez de ser tratado con tanta delicadeza. No era de cristal, si podía llevar a cabo aquel embarazo, claro que podía hablar con David a solas. Ya estaba en edad de tomar sus decisiones y con áspero tono se los hizo saber a todos.

—Hablaremos en mi habitación –le dijo al hombre mayor.

Los dos, a paso lento pues a Gustav le costaba subir las escaleras a causa de su redondeado vientre que le descontrolaba el equilibrio y que era equivalente a querer caminar en la cuerda floja, se encontraron en pocos minutos en la habitación del rubio. Sin esperar permiso pues no lo necesitaba, Gustav se sentó con pesadez sobre el colchón para darse un masaje en el estómago. Jost, no muy seguro de cómo decir lo que tenía que decir, decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano.

—Ha llegado un paquete para ti al estudio. Más bien un pequeño regalo y un bouquet de flores. Vienen con una nota de Bushido. –Las mejillas de Gustav adquirieron un tono carmesí que se intensificó con cada oración que Jost decía apresurado, como si fuera algo reprobable y de lo cual avergonzarse—. Mira Gus, no es mi asunto en lo más mínimo pero Bill se ha involucrado y tenemos qué hacer algo para acallar los rumores. Esto no ayuda.

—Los conciertos… —Gustav empezó con temblores en el cuerpo—. Los vamos a hacer. En serio. Salimos cuando digas. Cuanto antes mejor.

—¿Es seguro? –Por primera vez en la noche, el hombre mayor lucía verdaderamente consternado por lo que le pasaba el rubio. No era para menos siendo que lo quería como a un amigo o como a uno de los cuatro hermanos pequeños que llevaba a cuestas. Hasta él podía ser un cabrón desalmado cuando de cuestiones de dinero y trabajo se hablaba, pero por nada del mundo haría algo que pusiera en riesgo tanto su vida como la del bebé que llevaba a cuestas.

—Es que después no se va a poder más… ¿Te digo las nuevas noticias? –Gustav dejó de mirarse las manos sobre el regazo para alzar el rostro y con ojos húmedos de llanto contenido, balbucear sus siguientes palabras—. Son gemelas, un par de nenas.

—Oh… —David dio un paso atrás no muy seguro de qué decir.

—Sí, yo dije lo mismo… —Se enjugó el baterista los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Vaya idiota que soy, espero ellas no sean como yo. Quiero que sean mejores que el desastre que yo soy.

Jost decidió que callarse era una buena opción. O al menos lo era hasta llegar a la parte técnica. –Necesito hablar con la doctora que te atiende, un certificado médico de salud y que por favor te cuides. También intentaremos mantenerte en bajo perfil. Tenemos aún ocho fechas por venir y un par de entrevistas que serán en locaciones que nosotros escogeremos…

—Dave, calma. –El rubio suspiró—. ¿Puedo pedir algo?

—Supongo que sí. –David recordaba a su hermana mayor cuando había estado embarazada de su primer sobrino; una pesadilla rodante que tenía las peores ocurrencias de comida en la madrugada y que lo llamaba a él y no a su marido porque no tenía corazón para despertarlo. Peor que eso, Gustav no podía ser.

—Quiero lo que… —El baterista se tironeó del borde de la camiseta que le ceñía el estómago más de lo que parecía cómodo—. Lo que Bushido me ha mandado.

Jost parpadeó pero no dejó ver lo que pensaba en ello. –Haré que te lo entreguen más tarde.

 

“¿Hay algo que yo tenga qué saber?” rezaba la pequeña tarjeta. Gustav la giró y al otro lado encontró la firma de Bushido. –Que estoy embarazado, idiota. Son gemelas y tuyas –murmuró para sí, antes de recostarse mejor en la pila de almohadas que le ayudaban a mantenerse semi sentado y estirar las piernas. De las flores que venían unidas a la tarjeta, Gustav decidió deshacerse sin miramientos; del regalo, hesitando en un principio, lo abrió para encontrar una pelota de béisbol que escondió dentro de un calcetín.

Mejor olvidar; las rarezas de aquel hombre eran muchas, Gustav lo sabía.

Por recomendación de Sandra había estado leyendo un par de libros referentes al embarazo y aunque en parte la lectura resultaba informativa cuando no interesante, no era lo que prefería antes de irse a dormir. Le daba por tener pesadillas de cesáreas con cicatrices monstruosas y bebés muertos, amoratados o cercenados por algún descuido médico en el quirófano que como en la última noche, lo habían despertado bañado en sudor frío.

No que la pequeña nota de Bushido fuera mejor, pero le daba algo más en qué pensar. Estúpido Bill y sus arranques de ira asesina que ahora se encontraba sin sueño viendo como el reloj marcaba más de medianoche. Si no fuera por él, nada de eso pasaría y hasta podría estar dormido sin ser consciente de lo muy cansado que estaba pero de lo poco que podía dormir.

Casi leyendo sus pensamientos a través de muros, un par de golpes tímidos a su puerta lo hicieron esconder a tiempo la tarjeta bajo la almohada antes de que dos pares de pies corrieran a su cama y se sentaran en ella con confianza.

—Leche tibia –dijo Bill con dulzura—. Te ayudará a dormir.

Gustav la tomó agradecido para darle un sorbo. Adicionada con una cucharada de azúcar, la leche sabía a gloria cuando la degustaba y ésta le bajaba por el paladar rumbo al estómago. Tibios destellos que de momento no eran más que contracciones y que al cabo de un par de segundos, reconoció como las primeras señales físicas que sus bebés daban de estar vivas.

—¿Un gas? –Preguntó Tom, que atento a las más mínimas reacciones del baterista, sabía cuando se acercaba una ventosidad. Gustav solía poner esa cara de concentración cuando estaba a punto de liberar una tripa de su presión.

—No, creo que… Ahí. ¡Otra vez! –Se volteó a los dos gemelos—. Creo que están pateando… Aquí… —Guió la mano de Bill que ya buscaba por encima del bulto en su vientre con delicadeza—. ¿Lo sientes?

—No siento nada… Espera, ahí… ¿Es eso? —Bill dejó que Gustav midiera la presión y en efecto, justo donde la yema de sus dedos tocaban, se sentían espasmos—. No lo puedo creer.

—¿Puedo tocar yo también? –Tom parecía dispuesto a montar un berrinche si la respuesta era un no, así que Gustav tomó la mano del mayor de los gemelos y la colocó en otro sitio al lado de su estómago—. Wow –exclamó al cabo de unos segundos, cuando el primer golpe se hizo presente.

—Billarina es fuerte –chilló Bill de la emoción. Al ver que Gustav fruncía el ceño, agregó—: hey, sin caras feas. Tienes que elegir nombres si quieres que las deje de llamar así.

—Pensaré unos cuantos –giró los ojos el baterista. Bostezó. La leche tenía en él un efecto narcótico que por lo visto se estaba quedando dormido de la nada cuando minutos antes estaba con el insomnio en su máxima potencia.

Al verlo deslizarse en el país de los sueños, ambos gemelos hicieron intentos de irse a sus habitaciones, pero Gustav los hizo desistir de ello con una simple petición de quedarse.

Se sentía solo. Muy solo. No se encontraba en aquel colchón sin Georg rodeándolo con brazos fuertes a su alrededor. Dormir con él era genial; el sexo no tenía comparación pero extrañaba como nunca despertar y encontrar que hasta dormidos no podían estar separados.

Así, con un gemelo a cada lado, olvidó pesadillas de complicaciones de parto, de problemas con Jost, de la gira que se les venía encima, de la falta de Georg… Por encima de todo, del secreto que escondía bajo la almohada y que quemaba con su simple pregunta.

 

—Ya había olvidado lo pequeñas que eran las literas –gimió Gustav al intentarse poner de lado sobre el colchón y fallar miserablemente—. La espalda me mata, ou.

—Es esa barriga –apuntó Tom sin malicia—. No puedo creer lo que ha crecido en un par de días. ¿Has estado tomando vitaminas radioactivas o qué?

Bill, que entraba al autobús para subir su última maleta, la de los zapatos, le dio un codazo a su gemelo. –No seas cruel –le gruñó—. Tomsina y Billarina necesitan crecer. Yo pienso que serán altas así que…

—Claaaro, una cantará y otra tocará la guitarra –murmuró Gustav con burla. La idea no que fuera mala, pero si de pronto a una de las niñas le daba por pintarse el cabello o hacerse rastas, lo tomaría como señal maléfica y las llevaría a exorcizar—. Carajo, no lo soporto. –El baterista se acomodó sobre su espalda para toser—. No puede ser, ni siquiera puedo estar acostado sin sentir que me ahogo. Esto es el infierno. Sigan mi consejo, nada de embarazos. Usen condón siempre.

—Entendido –corearon los gemelos.

Usando el brazo para taparse los ojos, Gustav intentó en lo posible permanecer quieto en su litera para no darle pie a sus incomodidades que como los días que pasaban y los centímetros de vientre, crecían a niveles descontrolados.

Empezando con los calores y las comezones a horas y en lugares poco aconsejables de mostrar, no creía capaz de dar un concierto sin perder el aliento. Al ritmo que iba, rezaba no dejar caer una de las batacas o se las vería negras para encontrarlas, que dentro de poco no sería capaz de verse los pies detrás del estómago. Las gemelas crecían como la mala hierba, y aunque Gustav solía respingar por ello, cada que podía se daba el tiempo de disfrutar de la compañía que le otorgaban.

Ellas eran un amor, lo que las acompañaba una plaga. Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, valía la pena despertar con mal aliento por un antojo de madrugada como eran los camarones con plátanos y cajeta encima sólo por poder sentir las débiles pataditas que ya se comenzaban a apreciar con mayor nitidez.

Perdido en pensamientos, también en una exploración por un mejor acomodo dado que la espalda le chillaba de dolor, casi se fue al suelo al rodar y encontrarse que el borde del colchón estaba más cerca de lo que creía en un principio.

Aferrado entonces al borde de madera que rodeaba el pequeño cubículo, se sobresaltó tanto como para casi volver a caer cuando la voz de Georg diciendo “Cuidado” con verdadera preocupación, se dejó oír.

En ningún momento Gustav había apreciado la llegada del bajista, que por el ceño fruncido que portaba, de seguro tenía ya rato.

—Te duele la espalda –habló. Las primeras palabras desde hacía una semana y días que no se dirigían ni los buenos días. Gustav se contuvo de girar los ojos, o de soltarse a llorar. Las dos opciones no le convencían, así que con la mejor delicadeza que podía dado su estado, intentó sentarse.

—Ugh –resopló con esfuerzo dado que de pronto el tocarse las rodillas era un esfuerzo equivalente a querer llorar.

—Patético –sentenció Georg con un atisbo de esa burla que entre los dos, un mes antes, degeneraba en una sesión de besos suaves—. Deja te ayudo.

En dos pasos, Georg estuvo al lado de Gustav y con toda delicadeza tiró de él hasta tenerlo sentado, con las piernas abiertas y respirando en pausadas inhalaciones. —¿Mejor? –Preguntó aún sin soltar las manos de Gustav, que por el tibio contacto, se tornaron sudorosas de nerviosismo.

—Gracias –y antes de poder decir algo, Bill entró de nuevo, esta vez llevando una maleta que contenía accesorios. Bastó con ver la oscuridad repentina en su faz para que aquel par se separara y tomara rumbos diferentes. Georg afuera, ya sacando un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse y Gustav recargándose contra el borde de la litera.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Cuestionó Bill apenas el bajista se alejó lo suficiente como para no oírlos—. Pensé que no se hablaban.

—Pensé lo mismo –repuso Gustav con su mejor voz de ‘aquí-no-pasa-nada-así-que-olvídalo’. Falló mucho puesto que Bill se sentó a su lado y golpeó sus hombros cariñosamente—. ¿Qué?

Bill pensó en las palabras de días antes que le había dicho Tom. La regla de ‘no te inmiscuyas dándole partido a nadie’ y se mordió los labios. Gustav no era víctima, sí, sufría como una con ese embarazo pero de ahí a ser un desvalido, la distancia era enorme. Convertir a Georg en el malo de aquella historia tampoco ayudaba y decirle a Gustav que la manera en la que el bajista actuaba era la incorrecta por no mandar al cuerno la paternidad de las criaturas y aceptarlas como las suyas empeoraba la frágil paz sobre la que la banda entera caminaba como hielo recién formado. Un paso en falso y al abismo de agua negra.

Definir el bien y el mal en una situación en la que sólo el factor del desastre arruinaba lo bello, no tenía caso emitir juicios apresurados. Siguiendo a Tom al pie de la letra, Bill se tragó sus palabras. En su lugar, pensó positivamente que quizá, sólo quizá, aquel acercamiento podría traer felicidad de nuevo.

Sólo tal vez…

—¿Quieres maíz tostado? –La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Gustav esbozó, le dijo a Bill todo—. Ok, pero no extra mantequilla y sin salsa que te da agruras.

—Sí, mamá –consintió Gustav—. Sólo una cosa…

—¿Mmm? –A medio camino rumbo a la cocina, Bill se dio media vuelta para encontrar a Gustav sonrojado hasta las orejas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ayuda… Para salir de aquí… —Gustav se talló el cuello—. Ya sabes, enorme ballena varada en la playa… No me puedo levantar solo.

 

Una semana después, tras dos conciertos finalizados, ambos en España, Gustav suspiraba con placer al hundir un par de fresas en mayonesa y comerlas con fruición.

A su lado, los gemelos que miraban sin saber que gesto de asco expresaba mejor las náuseas que les producía ver que Gustav no sólo comía con placer rayano en lo obsceno, sino que además masticaba con tanta rapidez que lo más profético sería pedir otra orden a servicio de habitación.

—Voy a pedir también una botella de Pepto-Bismol–murmuró Bill contra la bocina en espera de que en servicio a la habitación le contestaran.

—Nah, esto es lo que mi cuerpo pide –dijo Gustav al chuparse los dedos de las manos uno por uno—. Las bebés están de acuerdo conmigo.

—Ja –desconfió Tom—. No tardan en comenzar a patear en venganza.

—Otra orden en camino –interrumpió Bill al volver a la cama enorme sobre la que los tres descansaban y apoyar la cabeza en los muslos de su gemelo.

—No creo estar despierto para cuando llegue –bostezó Gustav cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Estoy tan cansado que podría dormir hasta que el próximo concierto llegue. Incluso podría dormir a través de él.

—Uh-uh, Gusti tiene sueño –canturreó Bill al dejar su sitio y acomodársele al baterista en la espalda. Lo cubrió con un brazo por la cintura.

—Gusti tiene gases –gruñó el baterista al dejar salir uno y hacer que Bill se cayera de la cama al sentir aire caliente en el estómago—. Gusti quiere… Dormir…

Un ronquido que le siguió confirmó que en efecto, estaba dormido y a la manera en la que estaba durmiendo por culpa del embarazo, iba a despertar hasta la mañana siguiente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con la comida? –Preguntó Bill al alzarse del suelo y con los codos apoyados en el colchón, quedarse pensativo.

—Olvidar la mayonesa y ver en Internet una página de ropa de bebé. Nuestras chambritas apestan así que… —Tom se encogió de hombros—. Incluso hasta podemos hacer que les borden los nombres. –Interpretó el silencio de Bill—. Ok, haremos eso cuando Gustav tenga nombres, pero ¿entonces qué…?

El beso que lo silenció habló con eco. Intercambiando miradas cómplices, arroparon a Gustav bajo las mantas; Bill le dio al rubio un beso en la mejilla, Tom uno en la frente; ambos dejaron una botella de agua al alcance del baterista y con pies ligeros salieron de la habitación a la suya propia.

 

—¡¿Quién carajos es usted?! –Chilló Jost al abrir la puerta que llevaba al compartimiento de las literas y encontrar a una mujer desconocida de espaldas e inclinada sobre Gustav. Sin pensarlo, tomó lo primero que encontró a mano y que resultó ser una bota de Bill, para amenazarla.

—¿Jost? –Gustav ladeó la cabeza para ser visible a través del cuerpo que lo cubría—. Es mi doctora –agregó al ver que su manager no parecía dispuesto a creerlo y mantenía la bota en algo, como muy dispuesto a asestar un golpe directo si no se aseguraba de que la vida de su baterista no corría peligro en manos de alguna fangirl loca.

—Me llamó Sandra Dörfler y soy especialista en ginecología y obstetricia –se presentó la mujer al darse media vuelta con aspecto incrédulo al arquear una ceja, de que un hombre mayor la amenazara con calzado y no con algo más contundente.

—Dave, cálmate. Es una revisión de rutina. Ella vino desde Alemania por eso así que siéntate, por favor –siseó el rubio avergonzado—. Ella ya casi va a terminar.

—Uhm, ok. –Depositando la bota en el suelo, David enfiló de vuelta por donde había venido.

—Ese hombre tiene cara de tener un ataque cardiaco en cualquier segundo –murmuró Sandra al anotar unos últimos datos en su tablilla, una vez que Jost desapareció—. Va a ser triste tener que darle la noticia de que ya no puedes seguir trabajando.

—¿Qué? –Gustav se intentó incorporar, pero dado lo estrecho del espacio en el que estaban y la barriga que tenía a una semana antes de los cinco meses, era una labor titánica sino es que imposible—. Tienes que estar de broma. No podemos parar el tour a una semana de terminarlo. Son dos fechas más y ya se cancelaron una vez.

—¿Dónde está Tom? ¿O Bill? –Preguntó Sandra con exasperación—. Ellos me van a escuchar mejor, no tú. No es asunto de si quieres continuar o no porque son órdenes médicas.

—Me siento bien para seguir –aseguró Gustav—. Por favor, si no, va a ser más difícil explicar por qué hemos cancelado y todo mundo se va a enterar de que yo… Ugh, eso. –Se tapó la cara con las manos. Lo sabía, en algún punto se tenía que hacer público su embarazo pero quería retrasar el día hasta el fin del mundo. No sólo era que todo mundo se iba a enterar, sino que Bushido, siendo el hombre impulsivo que era, podía reaccionar de las maneras más sorpresivas. Gustav tenía tanto miedo de las posibilidades que ni siquiera podía pensar en ellas.

—En algún momento alguien se va a enterar –le intentó convencer Sandra al bajarle la camiseta para cubrirle el vientre y proseguir—. Incluso si consigues esconder el embarazo, las niñas van a crecer y en algún momento alguien va a dar con ellas. Ser honesto desde el principio resulta casi siempre mejor al final.

—Lo voy a pensar…

—Y lo de los conciertos…

—También lo voy a pensar. –El rubio hizo de lado los argumentos de Sandra de que el estrés podía desencadenar un episodio peligroso; la migraña que ahora sufría con regularidad era el indicador más fiel de sus niveles de estrés. Que le palpitaran ya las sienes, hablaba por sí solo—. Eres mi doctora y aprecio tus recomendaciones pero al final decido yo. Y no te permito hablar con los gemelos de esto.

—¿Confidencialidad médico-paciente, uhm? –Sandra denegó con tristeza al asentimiento que Gustav uso para confirmarle su rotundo ‘sí’—. Ok. Entonces suerte.

 

Chistoso.

Gustav se sentía chistoso. Del tipo no que ríes, sino acosado por una sensación corporal que cuando se sentó en el banco enfrente de la batería para el último concierto de la gira, le hizo esbozar una mueca de dolor por los piquetes de alfiler que sentía. Un ramalazo agudo como una aguja que circundó la parte baja de su vientre y lo hizo sisear al lado de Häns, el técnico de sonido encargado de ayudarle.

—¿Pasa algo? –Atentó a sus reacciones, Gustav se preguntó por milésima vez cómo era que se percatara de cada capricho con respecto a su set y no se diera cuenta de su estado. Häns era uno de esos casos de distracción total a menos que fuera enfocada en su trabajo, lo que dado el caso, era complacer a Gustav si los platos estaban a cinco centímetros de su lugar o no.

—N-no –tartamudeó Gustav con mariposas en el estómago. Si eran las niñas o nervios por ser aquel el último concierto, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta—. Agua –habló al fin—, quiero agua.

Häns asintió mientras bajaba del escenario e iba por el pedido.

Aún sentado, Gustav cerró los ojos como un ritual que siempre antes de tocar respetaba. Lo que por primera vez en años no pudo hacer del todo, preocupado de la hormigueante sensación que comenzaba a sentir en la tirante piel del estómago.

 

—Sales en cinco minutos –anunció una de las chicas temporales a Gustav.

Aquel era su tiempo para descansar. Los gemelos presentaban su show, In die Nacht tocándose para luego incluirlos a él y Georg para el cierre del concierto como siempre era.

La única diferencia siendo que por primera vez quería quedarse en el sillón y dormir en lugar de volver a salir al escenario. Levantarse de la silla le había costado horrores porque las piernas le habían fallado miserablemente y la acuciante sensación de dolor en el bajo vientre era como estar experimentando una cesárea sin anestesia. O eso creía. Mejor no comprobarlo al menos en unos meses más.

—Ten. –Saltando ante una botella de agua helada que Georg le colocó en el cuello, Gustav murmuró un ‘gracias’ tímido que le entintó las mejillas de un pálido rosa.

Así que mientras bebía, se dedicó a observar por el rabillo del ojo a Georg, que con el bajo en brazos, tocaba alguna escala musical o lo que fuera. Su ritual incluía siempre tocar en práctica, quedarse silencioso y concentrado en el bajo.

Tenerlo tan de cerca, casi como si nada entre ellos dos hubiera pasado, le dio un apretón al corazón.

Cierto, ya no estaban en malos términos. Un par de veces incluso habían hablado como si nada hubiera pasado en el último mes, pero resultaba evidente cuán doloroso era para ambos ignorar el hecho de que su relación no era la misma. Por no mencionar que mirarse a los ojos era incómodo y bajar la mirada era recordar que Gustav cada día se ponía más y más… Pues embarazado.

—Uhm, Georg… —No muy seguro de qué decir, Gustav se quedó mudo al ver que la atención del bajista estaba sobre él.

Quería decirle lo mucho que… ¿Qué lo extrañaba, lo quería de vuelta, que…? Tragando saliva, Gustav se sintió bañado en sudor frío y la botella que aún sostenía en manos fue a dar contra el suelo derramando su contenido por el piso.

—¡Gus! –Al instante Georg estaba de pie y el bajo olvidado.

—Un minuto para… —La chica de los recados se llevó una mano a la boca al ver que la escena no era la misma que había visto la última vez que entró en la habitación—. ¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó al acercarse y ver que Gustav estaba pálido como el papel y brillante por el sudor.

—Estoy bien –balbuceó Gustav—. Sólo necesito… Necesito… —¿El qué? Ni él lo sabía. Cerró los ojos un segundo y después abrirlos fue lo más difícil que alguna vez tuvo que hacer en la vida. Escuchó susurros apresurados, expresiones alteradas, un grito y luego nada.

Aquella nada oscura y evolvente que relacionaba con las prisas. La inexistente brisa que soplaba por encima de él y le producía frío. Encima de todo ello, la mano que apretaba la suya pero que luego desapareció y lo tuvo a solas asustado, llorando por ayuda.

 

—… Fue un desastre –captó Gustav las palabras. La voz provenía de Jost.

—Dave, no es su culpa.

—Tampoco mía pero la disquera quiere la cabeza de alguien rodando por el suelo y no será la mía. Si realmente no podía estar dando conciertos debió haberlo dicho.

—Como si lo fueras a escuchar –fue la amarga contestación.

—¡Claro que…!

—Alto. Está abriendo los ojos…

Lo primero que Gustav enfocó fue una cara desconocida que le sonreía.

—¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó con voz ronca—. ¿Dónde está…?

—Vas a tener que calmarte, muchacho –dijo el hombre, un tipo de unos cuarenta y pico que ya portaba las sienes repletas de canas. La manera en la que dijo ‘muchacho’, casi con burla, hizo que Gustav lo detestara al instante—. Aún estás bajo los efectos del tranquilizante.

La imagen mental que tuvo Gustav de aquello fue un dardo clavado en su trasero como si él fuera un elefante y algún cazador furtivo lo hubiera sedado. Claro que él no tenía marfil, pero entonces recordó que llevaba a las niñas a cuestas y en un impulso de llevó las manos al vientre. El tamaño seguía siendo el correcto y aunque el susto duró menos de medio segundo, Gustav soltó un sollozo al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—Te desmayaste… —Dijo Bill al acercarse y con expresión preocupada, soltarse a llorar—. Perdón, es que fue horrible, Gus.

De lo que más tarde se enteraría el baterista era del tumulto que se formó a la salida, de las dificultades de encontrar una ambulancia que cruzara la ciudad por completo y la confusión que se generó al sacar su cuerpo inerte y descubierto a la vista de todos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí? –Los ojos de todos eludieron los suyos. Gustav se intentó incorporar pero la mano del doctor lo detuvo—. Quiero a Sandra aquí. ¡A Sandra! –Gritó al quitárselo de encima con un empujón débil.

—Tienes que calmarte –dijo Tom al acercarse—. Estuviste a punto de tener un aborto.

—N-No pude ser cierto… —Escaneó la sala en búsqueda de algo que desmintiera aquella terrible noticia, encontrando sólo caras tristes. Bill era quien peor lucía con la ropa del concierto aún puesta y aspecto cansado. Tom no estaba en mejores condiciones con una manga rota, que como se enteraría después, fue ocasionada en la huída de emergencia que todos habían tenido que hacer al salir en la ambulancia una vez que el caos se desató. Jost, en la esquina del cuarto, hablaba por teléfono en quietas frases que revelaban su preocupación. No quería ser él. Entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba—. ¿Y Georg?

Bill le tomó la mano. –Está donando sangre. Empezaste a sangrar justo después de desmayarte.

Gustav cerró los ojos ante aquella vergüenza que lo bañó de pies a cabeza.

—Quiero ir a casa –murmuró con cansancio. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente. No le importaba, que ellos tuvieran eso porque él por dentro sentía chistoso.

No de reírse, sino de un extraño sentimiento. Con los gemelos abrazándolo, el tranquilizante aún en su sistema y todo en el mundo siguiendo su curso, volvió a caer dormido.

 

/*/*/*/*


	11. 11.- De lo privado a lo público. Oso polar, Für sie, imbécil.

**De lo privado a lo público**

—No. –Gustav cabeceó de lado a lado sintiendo que el aire de los pulmones se le iba—. No, no y ¡no! ¡Ni pensarlo!

No, rotundo no. No para Jost que quería hacer una rueda de prensa para dar a conocer su estado y así acallar los rumores perjudiciales para la banda; no para los gemelos que acampaban en su cuarto del hospital y tercos, observaban por novena vez el video de ‘Tejido creativo para bebés Vol. III’; no también a sus padres que llevaban horas llamando a su teléfono móvil, ajenos a la idea de que si no les contestaba era porque no quería hablar con ellos.

—Gustav, sé razonable… —David intentó de nueva cuenta—. Si no hacemos algo ahora mismo podría resultar perjudicial para la banda y con ello…

Gustav resopló aire con malhumor. ¿Y qué de malo podría pasar? Ya sabía para dónde iba el rumbo de la situación: Jost quería presentarlo ante infinidad de cámaras con una sonrisa boba de drogado para que declarara que en efecto estaba embarazado y hacer de ello la sensación de la temporada verano-otoño contando historias falsas y mentiras del tamaño de casas para darle buena imagen.

—… Gancho A elevado mientras el gancho B cruza la intersección en forma de mariposa que… —El baterista, hastiado de las mismas repetitivas instrucciones que los gemelos oían con reverencial credulidad cual si fuera el Papa dando misa ante una congregación de beatas, agarró el control remoto de un manotazo y lo tiró contra el televisor.

—¡Apaguen esa mierda! –Gritó casi al borde de sus casillas.

—Gusss… —Replicó Bill con un bulto irreconocible de estambre sostenido entre los dedos. Idéntico en ello, Tom también contaba con su revoltijo de lana agregando que los ganchillos que usaba parecían a punto de pescar un trozo de sushi en lugar de estar haciendo otro gorro, chambrita o calcetines para bebé. Lo que fuera; los resultados nunca se parecían a nada nunca antes reconocible.

Como para probar la paciencia sobrehumana con la que Gustav contaba, el teléfono móvil del baterista comenzó a sonar como loco en la mesita de dormir.

—Concéntrate en lo que te digo –dijo Jost al tomar a Gustav de los hombros y darle una pequeña sacudida. Lo que quería decir era ‘mi empleo está en riesgo, ¡Rescátame!’ pero en su lugar apretó los dedos más en la clavícula de su baterista—. Será una pequeña rueda de prensa, nada exagerado. No mucha gente; sólo tú y unos cientos de reporteros de los más exclusivos medios. Entras, explicas que fue el estrés, el embarazo, las hormonas y te retiras. Sencillo, ¿no?

—Dave, no… —Gustav quiso darse contra el muro para perder la conciencia. No tenía ni doce horas en aquella cama de hospital y ya rogaba por estar en casa, en su cama y lejos de aquel hatajo de locos egoístas que lo acosaban sin tregua.

El teléfono dejó de sonar al final para tomar una pequeña pausa y volver a empezar. –No de nuevo… —Murmuró Gustav. Si en algo conocía a su familia, sabía que no se rendirían a la primera y que tomar un ‘no’ como respuesta, no era algo admisible en sus estándares. Hasta cierto punto los comprendía. Ver a su hijo varón que además estaba en estado salir en televisión recostado sobre la camilla de una ambulancia en el noticiero de chismes matutino no era lo que podía llamarse tranquilizador, pero de ahí a haberle llamado por horas, mandado infinidad de mensajes de texto y saturado su buzón de mensajes, la línea cruzada era mucha.

—Si me dices que sí, ahora mismo convoco a los medios y los tengo en una sala de conferencias en… —Jost consultó el reloj—. Quince minutos.

—… Gancho A en posición inicial mientras la mano derecha tuerce el tejido en un ángulo de…

Gustav parpadeó para tomar aire de nuevo cuando el teléfono repiqueteó por millonésima vez.

—Yo… —Los ojos de su manager y de los gemelos se enfocaron en él—. Yo… Ugh… —Se tapó la boca con la mano y comenzó a temblar—. Largo. ¡Largo!

—Pero Gus… —Intentó hablar Tom antes de recibir una almohada voladora que el baterista le tiró en pleno rostro con todas sus fuerzas—. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

—Con mayor razón –escupió el aludido—. Fuera de mi cuarto. Me están volviendo loco con sus estupideces de prensa y ganchillo. ¡Todos fuera!

De pronto la puerta se abrió dando paso a Georg que traía en manos un ramo de rosas, un oso de peluche que era de la mitad de su tamaño y un paquete con café. En su cara, una expresión indescifrable que oscilaba entre la molestia y la preocupación.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó al acercarse un poco y dejar todo lo que cargaba en una silla. Se cruzó de brazos—. Todos ustedes saben que Gustav necesita descansar y…

—Pero… —Bill se hizo el ofendido pero con una mirada del bajista se replegó a su sitio de nuevo.

—Son unos egoístas –sentenció al fin—. Gus tiene razón, todos fuera. Necesita descansar y con ustedes acosándolo por todo, no va a poder ser.

Tres pares de cabezas cayeron. Cierto, no era su intención molestar pero ahí estaban alterando a Gustav que tras una noche vertiginosa apenas se recuperaba. Uno a uno, salieron de la habitación mascullando disculpas avergonzadas que el baterista aceptó con buen corazón porque muy en el fondo entendía que si todos se comportaban así con él, era por amor.

Sin embargo… —Uf, gracias –agradeció a Georg apenas estuvieron a solas—. Pensé que me iba a volver loco antes de que me dejaran en paz.

—Seh, de nada –agradeció el bajista al de pronto caer en cuenta de que estaban a solas y que el silencio que se establecía en el cuarto era como un gas venenoso—. Uhm, yo… Traje café. Descafeinado. Pensé que querrías un poco.

—Seguro. –Apenas Gustav le dio un sorbo, sintió que regresaba a la vida. Vestido con una mísera bata de algodón y nada más, llevaba horas con la odiosa percepción de no sólo estar desnudo, sino además estar congelado hasta los huesos. El tibio líquido que le corrió por la garganta fue un alivio instantáneo que le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza—. Delicioso –agregó tras un segundo sorbo. Apenas terminó, los ojos se le enfocaron en los regalos que Georg llevaba consigo.

Frunció el ceño no por el gesto, sino porque sabía que no venían de parte del bajista. Georg no era atento de ese tipo. Usualmente llevaba comida, abrazos, comprensión; si acaso algún detalle, pero nada tan grande como aquel bouquet que se veía en suma costoso o aquel oso que sobrepasaba las dimensiones normales. Para el bajista, ir a una florería era como ir a la tintorería: No la pisaba jamás. Además, se recordó con amargura, entre ellos dos ya no había nada. Ya no existían razones para que le diera nada de aquello por mucho amor que hubiera entre ellos.

Aunque los dos sentían irreprimibles deseos de regresar a lo que era antes, les podía más la terquedad. Georg lo decidía así y Gustav lo aceptaba porque no le parecía justo inmiscuirse en decisiones que lo involucraban pero que no le concernían.

Tragando el dolor que evocar memorias tristes le traía, Gustav se forzó a sonreír detrás de su café para señalar los regalos y preguntar de dónde venían.

Antes de hostigarlo a hacer una rueda de prensa para hacer público su embarazo, lo primero que Jost le había dicho aquella mañana era que cientos de fans estaban congregadas en la entrada del hospital, por no mencionar que un número impresionante de regalos estaban llegando por todos lados. Aquello era razonable. Lo que no lo era resultaba ser que llegaran al hospital.

Casi leyendo sus pensamientos, Georg lo explicó. –Esto llegó por paquetería instantánea a la recepción del hospital. Alguien pagó mucho dinero para que fuera así.

El tono sarcástico con el que lo dijo dejó a Gustav helado por dentro. No oía aquella manera de hablarle desde meses atrás y apenas cayó en cuenta de ello, supo quién era el remitente. La cara se le puso roja al instante, consciente de que si Georg sabía quién había enviado ambos regalos, era porque había leído la nota adjunta.

La tensión que cayó por sus hombros se torno insoportable al punto que Gustav quiso soltarse a llorar por la falta de privacidad. En su existencia, jamás ofendido igual. Humillado por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender bajo los efectos de la medicación pero que se complementaban con las ganas de darle una patada en los testículos a Georg y reírse por ello.

—Era privado –murmuró el final tras dientes apretados.

Ante aquello, Georg pareció desarmarse. Si Gustav hubiera empezado su argumento peleando, el lo hubiera podido hacer por igual. La extraña gama de sentimientos de los cuales era presa hubiera podido explotar de una vez. Pero en lugar en ello, estaba avergonzado de su acción. Nunca antes el hacer un hoyo y esconderse en él para morir le pareció una idea tan buena.

—Gus, lo siento. Yo… —Intentó acercarse un paso a la cama y se encontró con que Gustav le daba la espalda y tenso, contemplaba la pared.

—Quiero dormir un poco –musitó al final, atento a que Georg no parecía dispuesto a salir de la habitación si antes no le hablaba—. Dile a Jost que puede convocar a la prensa una vez que haya despertado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando como nunca ser fuerte. Con la mano en el vientre escuchó atento los pasos que se alejaban y la puerta que se cerraba con suavidad.

 

“¿Algo que me tengas qué decir?” rezaba la nueva nota, bastante parecida a la anterior. Gustav la giró convencido de que al reverso iba a encontrar sólo la firma de Bushido, pero ahí estaban más palabras. “Que tu recuperación sea pronta y satisfactoria. Mis mejores deseos. Afectuosamente, B.”

No había que ser genio para interpretar aquella simple letra B que por su cursiva y artificiosa forma ya era un grito de atención. Gustav la apretó en el puño hasta hacer de ella un bulto de cartón corrugado. ¿Y qué coño era eso de ‘afectuosamente’? Al cuerno con los falsos modales que no se tragaba en lo mínimo aquellas palabras.

Refunfuñando, aún así no se explicó como olisqueó las flores un par de veces extasiado en la cuidadosa selección a la que habían sido puestas porque olían maravilloso. Era una mezcla fresca, ninguna rosa puesto que al parecer Bushido todavía recordaba que odiaba aquel cliché. Un ramo del cual no identificaba ninguna flor pero al cual pidió un jarrón con agua para colocar en la mesita que tenía justo a un lado de la cabecera a la primera enfermera que pasó.

Una vez colocadas en su sitio, se concentró en el enorme y felpudo amigo que en un principio confundió con un simple teddy bear y que una vez que miró más de cerca, identificó como un oso polar de espeso y blanco pelaje. Contra todo pronóstico y fuerza de voluntad, una vez que comprobó que no mordía, se lo sentó entre las piernas para admirarlo.

Le pellizcó las orejas asombrado de lo suave que resultaba al tacto y sin poder impedirlo, hundió el rostro en el pecho felpudo. Apenas lo hizo, se incorporó de golpe al apreciar el tenue pero inconfundible aroma de la colonia que Bushido utilizaba.

—No es tu culpa, ¿uhm? –Le dijo al oso para luego tomarlo de una pata y curioso, descubrir que la criatura llevaba impresas huellas rosadas de terciopelo en la palma de las manos—. Eres demasiado bonito como para tirar al bote de la basura. O donarlo… —Murmuró para sí, no muy seguro de qué lo había poseído como para querer quedarse con el peluche—. Tengo qué pensarlo –le dijo con seriedad al cabo de unos minutos, como si la criatura lo mirara con tristes ojos al saber que su estancia peligraba—. No eres tú, soy yo… Y él. –Se estampó la mano en la cara al darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando a un objeto inanimado. Para colmo, hablando y disculpándose.

—Estoy zafado –se dijo con un bostezo.

Horizontal de nuevo, cansado por el dolor de espalda que el vientre y las gemelas en él le ocasionaban de manera permanente ahora, abrazó el oso de peluche (“El oso polar” se dijo con ironía) con un poco de desconfianza antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar el tranquilizante aroma que de él emanaba.

Se dejaría cortar sin anestesia el pie con el que trabajaba la batería antes que admitir que por primera vez en semanas, se sentía capaz de dormir tranquilo. Hundiendo la nariz en el pelaje, aspiró una última vez antes de caer dormido.

 

“Mamá, papá, no se preocupen por mí”, pensó Gustav al ver que la cámara se enfocaba en él y sólo en él, antes de que comenzara a hablar.

—Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los medios aquí presentes por su asistencia. –Tomó aire una vez la cortesía protocolaria dio fin. Jost era estricto al respecto; siempre decía que un paso en falso era darle pie a los medios para que te comieran vivo y tus restos los usaran para alimentar a las fieras.

—Antes que nada, todos los medios presentes en la sala, sean de televisión, radio o prensa, quedan advertidos de mantener la compostura o serán expulsados ante la primer ofensa –dijo Jost usando su propio micrófono—. Además, dada la naturaleza delicada del asunto a tratar y la precaria salud de Gustav, le sesión tendrá la duración de una hora. Sin excusas –agregó barriendo la sala con unos ojos que parecían llevar rayos láser en el iris. O al menos la intención de su dueño era esa.

—Aquí –alzó la mano una mujer rubia de cabello extremadamente corto—. ¿Esta rueda de prensa hace alusión a los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior?

Gustav no habló pero una cabeceada afirmativa arrancó murmullos en la sala.

—¿Tiene la noticia relación con abuso de alguna sustancia? –Un hombre bajito pero de cuerpo fornido preguntó—. ¿Alcohol? ¿Estupefacientes? ¿La nueva droga ‘Campanita 2009’?

El baterista asió el borde de la mesa que tenía en frente con rabia y se acercó el micrófono. –Ninguna relación. Los hechos ocurridos la noche de ayer tienen que ver… —La tensión en los dedos se disparó—. C-con el estado de mi salud.

—¿De qué manera afectará a la banda eso? –La misma mujer de antes se levantó de su asiento.

—La banda continuará –afirmó Gustav con rotundidad—. Nosotros seguiremos en ello hasta el final.

—Se plantea seguir el mismo itinerario –interrumpió Jost—. Las fechas del siguiente tour aún no han sido asignadas y no hay planes de retraso tanto en ellas como en la salida del próximo material.

—¿Entonces de qué manera afecta la salud de Gustav Schäfer a la banda? –Una mujer de gafas de montura gruesa que apenas se distinguía dado lo pequeña que era, preguntó con voz chillona—. ¿Qué tan ciertos son los rumores de que se encuentra enfermo de cáncer?

La boca de Gustav se abrió y de haber considerado un poco más las suposiciones disparatadas con las que sabía se iban a armar los reporteros gracias al Internet, se habría soltado a reír ahí mismo.

—Es un poco más delicado que eso… —Intentó David apaciguar a los medios.

—¿Tumor?

—¿VIH?

—¿Lupus?

Las teorías más descabelladas se dispararon una tras otra para divertimento de Gustav que ante la última, se inclinó con su manager para murmurar “Alguien ha visto mucho House MD últimamente” en un tono un tanto ligero.

Jost pareció a punto de reírse ante aquello, pero se contuvo al tomar agua y dispersar el barullo que se comenzaba a formar en la sala. –Disculpen… —Intentó hacerse oír con el micrófono sin mucho resultado.

—Yo, por favor… —Una chica que no parecía mayor de veinte años alzó con timidez la mano. David le cedió la palabra y con ello la sala se sumió en un silencio que a Gustav le dio mala espina—. Los tabloides en Internet hablan de… —Al parecer avergonzada de que todas los ojos de la sala se posaban en ella, abrió el portafolios que cargaba con ella y extrajo un par de ampliaciones borrosas—. Son del concierto de anoche –se explicó ante los presentes—. La página Web de Fifi Lanceau menciona algo acerca de… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Embarazo.

Los murmullos en la habitación se incrementaron junto con la temperatura. A Gustav le dieron ganas de vomitar por lo que se avecinaba. De paso, mandar cancelar esa horrible página francesa; todo chisme que corría por ahí acababa siendo sensación, algo que no quería para su caso.

—Testimonios de personas que se comprobó estuvieron en el lugar incluso afirman que… Que… —La chica se armó de valor—. Cuando la ambulancia llegó, el cuerpo que se sacó cubierto con una sábana tenía un bulto sospechoso en la zona del vientre.

—¡Patrañas! –Se dejó escuchar la voz ronca de uno de los camarógrafos que asistían.

—Los rumores corren rápido por Internet –dijo otro en tono apaciguador.

—Atención, por favor –interrumpió Jost. Los presentes tomaron asiento de nueva cuenta—. La intención de esta rueda de prensa es informar. Empezando por lo ya dicho, la banda continúa y la fecha prevista para el nuevo sencillo se mantienen. Con respecto al álbum, las pláticas con la disquera aún no se han concretado. Para finalizar… —Gustav contuvo el aliento, casi cerrando los ojos como si fuera a presenciar un accidente de automóvil del cual no pudiera escapar—. Es cierto. Gustav se encuentra embarazado. De gemelas… Se planea nazcan a mediados de septiembre.

El griterío en el cuarto subió de volumen como nunca antes y el baterista se encontró de pronto acosado por cientos de flashes que revoloteaban por todos lados. Cientos de preguntas sin poder responder al tiempo que se hundía en el asiento con ambas manos en torno al vientre, asustado de que la situación se saliera de control y él o las niñas salieran lastimados.

Durante el resto de la hora, las interrogantes fueron saliendo por sí solas. ¿Cuándo estaría prevista la fecha del parto? ¿Los nombres para las niñas? ¿Cómo se sentían los demás miembros de Tokio Hotel por la noticia? ¿Cuál era la reacción de sus familiares? ¿Cómo encontraba Gustav los cambios de la maternidad? ¿Planeaba posar desnudo para alguna revista femenina?

Al final, sólo dos puntos se manejaron sin tocarse: La paternidad de las criaturas y el hecho de cómo habían sido concebidas.

Gustav no ahondó en detalles respecto a la condición de su anatomía y al hecho de que por azares del destino su cuerpo podía lograr un embarazo. Ya bastante sufrió con el hecho de explicar que sí, en efecto había mantenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre y que era varón. Los reporteros parecían inclinarse más a creerlo una chica a que era gay, lo que resultó con Gustav agotado de explicarse y mareado una vez que todo terminó, una hora y media más tarde de lo planeado.

—Idiotas –masculló al salir de la sala y con dificultad concentrarse en no caer. No quería darles más de qué hablar en sus notas amarillistas del día siguiente.

—Salió muy bien –dijo Jost—, más de lo que pensaba.

—¿Tú crees? –Gustav se recargó junto al muro para tomar aliento—. ¿Vamos a ir de regreso al hospital o…? –Se presionó con fuerza en uno de los costados del abdomen. Desde que las niñas habían aprendido que pateando recibían masajes, parecía que era lo único que sabían hacer—. Ough, tienen que estarse quietas. A papi le duele mucho… —Les regañó con dulzura. Se posó la mano en donde más sentía los golpes y al instante experimentó un alivio—. Tramposas.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Jost con la boca abierta.

—Se te van a meter las moscas –sentenció sin veneno—. Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

—He apartado una habitación en este hotel. Y sí –interrumpió a Gustav al ver que estaba a punto de preguntar algo—, el médico estuvo de acuerdo. Lo que te pasó ayer fue una baja de presión. Tienes que cuidarte más.

—¿Los demás…? –Se mordió el labio no muy seguro de si quería saber. Temprano aquella mañana se había peleado con todos a su manera. Más que él estar molesto con ellos, estaba preocupado de que fuera al revés. Siendo que ya estaba oscuro y que el día había sido largo, lo que menos quería era ir a solucionar problemas.

—Ya están en sus habitaciones. –Jost pareció nervioso—. Verás, Gus… Yo lo siento. Por lo de hace horas. Fue un poco rudo de mi parte. Tantos años en la industria te hacen morder traseros de a gratis así que…

—Déjalo, no es nada. –Gustav se enderezó de su postura para empezar a caminar rumbo a los ascensores—. Sólo… —Se paró junto a las puertas metálicas y presionó el botón para llamar el elevador—. Hay un favor que quiero pedirte.

—Lo que sea –aseguró David. Por la confianza con la que lo dijo, el baterista supo que podía confiar.

—Mis pertenencias en el hospital, uhm –las orejas le comenzaron a zumbar—, haz que las suban todas a mi habitación antes de que sea hora de dormir.

Si Jost consideró extraña aquella petición, no lo dejó saber. Llevó a Gustav a su habitación y tras asegurarse de que estaba cómodo y seguro para el baterista, salió rumbo a su encargo.

 

—Gusti… —Gustav arrugó la nariz al oírse llamado así—. Vamos, Gusti. Despierta. –Un par de dedos le pasaron por la mejilla y soltó un manotazo al intruso—. Ya es tarde.

—No es cierto –gruñó—. Mientras yo siga dormido es temprano.

—Ja –se burló una segunda voz. Con eso a Gustav ya no le quedaron dudas de quiénes eran los infames que le interrumpían el sueño.

—Largo. Tengo sueño –intentó alejarlos apretando más el oso que Jost le había traído desde el hospital contra su pecho.

—Es por lo de ayer, ¿no es así? –Preguntó Bill con voz pequeña—. Porque lo sentimos, Gus. Los dos –agregó con su mejor tono de cachorrito apaleado.

Gustav soltó un ruido ahogado por el peluche que estrujaba. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquel par? Ni siquiera estaba molesto por lo de ayer; lo que quería era dormir. Si no lo dejaban, de verdad que iban a ver un monstruo sacar los colmillos y las garras.

—No estoy enojado, ¿ok? –Alzó la cabeza de la almohada para ver ambas caras observándolo con cuidado—. Sólo quiero dormir. Cuando no duermo me pongo de malas y cuando me pongo de malas no soy nada, pero nada agradable. ¿Entendido?

Sincronizados asentimientos. –Perfecto. Ahora a la cama a dormir.

En cuestión de segundos se vio envuelto en dos pares de brazos que lo rodeaban y manos que lo sujetaban como sanguijuelas. Suspiró.

—Buenas noches…

—Buenas madrugadas… —Recibió a cambio por partida doble antes de caer dormido.

 

—Ugh, tengo que ir al baño –masculló Gustav apenas se sentó en su asiento al abordar el avión.

Horas después de que los gemelos le hubieran ido a despertar para disculparse y que los tres hubieran quedado noqueados por el sueño hasta altas horas del día, ya estaban de regreso a Alemania.

El trayecto iba a ser uno breve, apenas una hora y media, quizá dos a más tardar. Al baterista le importaba un comino; planeaba dormir con los pies en alto y una botella de leche con chocolate a un lado. Si a la bebida le agregaba unos nachos con mermelada de uva, todo marcharía de maravilla.

Por eso, el incordio de sentir la vejiga amenazando con derramar su contenido por todos lados le arrancó una palabrota de queja al respecto. De semanas atrás, ya advertido por Sandra, su vejiga había estado cada vez más comprimida. El peso de las dos niñas reducía el espacio en el interior de su cuerpo y eso ocasionaba que los viajes al sanitario fueran cada vez más frecuentes. Lo que no solucionaba la incomodidad, pero le daba a quién culpar.

—¿Otra vez? –Atento a sus quejas, Bill asomó la cara de detrás de una enorme revista Cosmopolitan que en la portada llevaba el artículo ’99 maneras de volver loco a tu hombre en la cama’—. En tu lugar, yo consideraría usar pañales.

—Muy gracioso, Bill –ironizó Gustav al enfilar rumbo al baño donde vació la vejiga y soltó un quejido de alivio, los dos al mismo tiempo. Mientras se lavaba las manos consideró un poco la opción de los pañales pero la desechó al final recordando que con el aumento de peso ahora el trasero le apretaba en los jeans normales. Mejor ni pensar como se vería con una capa extra.

Así, tomó lugar en el asiento correspondiente, agradecido de que David les hubiera reservado un vuelo sin escalas para ellos y unos cuantos miembros cercanos del equipo.

Apoyando la cabeza en la ventanilla, se quedó dormido lo que creyó horas cuando alguien le sujetó el brazo con suavidad. Grogui apenas si atinó a limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano, convencido de que babeaba a causa de un sueño muy vívido que apenas medio despertó, dejó de olvidar.

—¿Qué pasa? –Balbuceó con la lengua torpe—. ¿Ya llegamos?

—No. –Gustav soltó un quejido doble: Era Georg y estaba muy cansado para lidiar con ello. Quiso girarse de nuevo para ignorarlo en lo posible pero se encontró sujeto por un brazo fuerte—. Gustav…

—No. Tengo sueño –pretextó con una muy débil excusa. Lo cierto es que una vez despierto, fuera o no medianoche como adivinaba por lo oscuro y los ronquidos que se dejaban oír, ya no se podía dormir. Por desgracia suya, el bajista era muy consciente de ello.

—Gus, por favor… —La ira del baterista se inflamó con aquellas palabras. Se lo hizo saber a Georg con un certero manotazo con el que se lo quitó de encima.

—¡No es ‘Gustav, por favor’ conmigo! No después de lo que hiciste.

—¿Qué yo hice? –Enfatizó Georg cada sílaba, casi hasta escupirlas con coraje. Ni el súbito movimiento que se dejó escuchar cuando alguien se movió en su asiento lo hizo tranquilizarse.

—Sé que leíste esa nota…

—Oh, la nota… Genial, Gus, la nota. Deja agradezco haberla leído porque si no seguiría como idiota pensando que… —Se pasó la mano entre el cabello—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. –Hizo un intento de levantarse pero la mano de Gustav se aferró a su muñeca impidiendo que diera un paso lejos.

—Mi privacidad es importante para mí. –Gustav lo dejó ir y a Georg no le dieron más ganas de alejarse. El rincón de aquel avión, aquellos dos asientos, pero más que nada, el sitio donde Gustav estaba, parecía el lugar perfecto para quedarse por siempre y para siempre.

—Lo siento. Estuvo fuera de lugar que yo me metiera entre tus cosas. –Se volvió a sentar—. Sólo quiero que entiendas que para mí fue difícil ver que él… —Dio un puñetazo suave contra su rodilla—. Lo entiendes, ¿no es así, Gus? Tú no eres alguien de quien me pueda deshacer fácilmente. –“Tampoco quiero hacerlo” pensó con amargura—. En fin, creo que…

—Quédate. –Fue tan suave que el bajista no estaba seguro si en verdad había oído aquellas palabras. Gustav, que tampoco creyó haber hablado con algo que no fuera el corazón, lo repitió—: Quédate. Estamos por llegar, pero quédate.

Georg se atragantó al intentar pasar saliva. Tomando un mejor acomodo en su asiento, se sorprendió así mismo haciendo que la cabeza de Gustav se colocara en su hombro como en los viejos tiempos. Más aún cuando se apoyó en él y el tan ansiado aroma de Gustav lo inundó.

Fue natural así entrelazar los dedos, caer dormidos en total laxitud.

Apenas tocar tierra, lamentar la llegada. Separarse con vergüenza, agradecidos de que fueran altas horas de la noche y que entre la oscuridad aún reinante de la cabina y los cuerpos dormidos, para no tener que explicar nada a nadie, al otro o incluso a ellos mismos por aquella debilidad.

 

—No de nuevo… —Gustav se dejó caer ante la mesa del comedor para encontrar que a pesar de que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, ambos gemelos ya se las habían ingeniado para desbordar la cocina con toda clase de platillos—. ¿En serio chicos, me quieren cebar como a ganado o qué?

—Es por salud –replicó Bill quien apenas verlo, le colocó un plato con al menos media docena de waffles bañados en sirope de vainilla, unas tiras de tocino y huevos con salchichón. Tom remató el platillo cargando la habitual licuadora hasta el borde con batido de alguna fruta y las vitaminas prenatales que le hacían tomar religiosamente cada mañana.

—Me dan náuseas de pensar que voy a comer todo esto –murmuró para sí el baterista, pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos del menor de los gemelos, que al instante le tenía un tazón de fruta con yogurt a la mano—. ¿Es broma o qué?

—Es… —Comenzó Tom antes de verse interrumpido.

—Por salud, lo sé. –Suspiró—. Chicos, creo que exageran. Cada mañana temo levantarme de mi lado del colchón y encontrar mi cuerpo grabado por el peso.

—Cuando pase te reduciremos las raciones, hasta entonces… —El timbre sonó—. Tampoco creas que todo esto es sólo para ti. Tenemos visitas.

Evaporándose los últimos rastros de sueño, Gustav arqueó las cejas preguntándose quién sería. Por descarte, Jost no. Apenas dejarlos en casa unas horas atrás, había salido con prisa porque en cuestión de horas tenía que estar en una junta de la disquera listo para leer los primeros reportajes que salieran respecto a su embarazo. Aparte de su manager, no se le ocurría alguien más. Ni familiares o amigos sabían que estaban ahí. Nadie sabía de su llegada a Alemania; las opciones de visitas eran entonces nulas. Casi, porque alguien obviamente estaba en la puerta tocando el timbre.

Fue hasta que la aparición de una niña pequeña de unos cuatro o cinco años hizo entrando a la habitación que comenzó a sospechar de quién podía ser. Las voces en el recibidor intercambiando saludos, besos y comentarios ligeros confirmaron aquella idea.

—Hola, nena –saludó Bill a la niña que dio unos pasos dentro de la cocina vestida con un primoroso vestido de verano de color verde lima a juego con unos ojos de gato que coordinaban a la perfección con los de su progenitora. Entonces a Gustav no le cupo duda de que aquella era la hija de Sandra—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Suzzane –dijo con voz ronca. Al parecer, víctima de alguna gripe fuera de temporada.

—Oh Suzzane, esa nariz. Ven acá para limpiártela. –Haciendo gala de presencia, Sandra entró a la cocina seguida de Tom que cargaba a cuestas el maletín de doctor que ésta llevaba consigo.

—Ma-má –se quejó la niña al alzar la cara para que su madre le ayudara con un poco de papel a limpiarse—. Yo puedo sola.

—¿Quieres un poco de desayuno, Suzzane? –Preguntó Bill apenas vio que madre e hija terminaban—. Hay waffles con sirope y licuado de frutas. –Confirmó con Sandra que aquello estuviera bien y ésta le dijo que sí—. ¿Apeteces?

La niña agradeció y se sentó a la mesa sobre la que apenas le sobresalía la cabeza. Frente a ella, Gustav, que la miraba con una extraña aprensión comprimiéndole el pecho.

¿Serían así sus niñas? ¿Rubias de ojos verdes? ¿O se parecerían más a Bushido? La madre del rapero era de origen alemán lo que confundía más en cuanto a suposiciones de lo que la genética le tenía preparado. No que le importara realmente mucho aquello. Cualquiera que fuera el aspecto que tuvieran, las iba a adorar. Lo único que le quedaba pedir era que al menos tuvieran algo de él, alguna prueba que indicara que también eran suyas.

—Aquí están, yup –lo sacó de ensoñaciones Bill al servirle a la niña el plato y contemplar con preocupación cómo Suzzane no alcanzaba la mesa—. Voy por un cojín.

Cuando regreso y tras sentar a la niña sobre éste, se dirigió a Gustav con gesto reprobador. –No estás comiendo, Gus –le señaló el plato apenas diferente de cuando se lo había servido rato atrás—. ¿No te gustó? ¿Quieres que te cocine algo más?

El baterista denegó. Tenedor y cuchillo en mano procedió a comer no apartando los ojos de Suzzane, no siendo ajeno de aquellas miradas con la madre, que hizo su propio trabajo al observarlo con disimulo.

 

—Es… —Jost abrió un nuevo periódico en su regazo y soltó una carcajada—. ¡Genial! ¡Increíble!

—‘No lo puedo creer’ –repitieron monótonos a coro los gemelos, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—En serio Dave, no has dicho otra cosa desde que llegaste. –Ese fue Gustav, que igual de harto, moría por comer el almuerzo. Apenas Sandra y Suzzane cruzaron la puerta de casa una vez que el examen médico de Gustav terminó, Jost había hecho aparición cargando una bolsa de proporciones desmedidas que una vez dentro desparramó sobre el suelo. El contenido era nada más y nada menos que un ejemplar de cada periódico del cual se hubiera podido hacer mano.

Sin excepción, todos y cada uno de ellos, llevaban sino es que en primera plana, al menos sí en su sección el reportaje estrella, la sensación del año, el escándalo que superaría a todos los demás de que el baterista de la banda Tokio Hotel estaba embarazado.

Lo que Jost agradecía no era la cobertura, sino el trato amable del cual habían sido objeto. Descontando algunos periódicos amarillitas, en lo demás se manejaba un tono ligero. Más feliz al respecto no podía estar. Empezando porque los de la disquera se lo habían tomado con calma dentro de lo posible y de momento ya estaban en proceso de explotar la noticia en su máxima potencial.

—Lo que sea, ustedes no saben lo que esto representa… —Los desdeñó Jost cerrando las páginas del último diario que leía y esbozando la sonrisa de maniaco más feliz que alguien jamás le hubiera visto—. Esta mañana recibí una llamada de Für sie, ¡Quieren un reportaje exclusivo! ¡Con Gustav! –Agregó al ver que ni los gemelos ni el mismo Gustav le entendían. El lugar de eso arqueaban las cejas en espera de una mejor explicación—. Es una revista femenina internacional, chicos.

—Yo –Bill alzó la mano—, ¿por qué quieren a Gustav en una revista femenina? –Enfatizó con una mueca—. Gus es, bueno, hombre.

—Gracias –dijo sarcástico el rubio—. Además, no sé, no me parece tan buena idea. ¿De qué hablaría si accediera? No sé nada de mujeres, ni siquiera me acuesto con ellas. No veo porqué…

—¡Estás embarazado, Gustav! –Los presentes hicieron un idéntico ruido que sonó como “¡Ahhh!” que Tom complementó con un “¡Si no nos dices no nos enteramos jamás, Dave!” que el hombre mayor desdeñó—. Für sie te quiere precisamente por eso. Planean un seguimiento exhaustivo de tu embarazo en los siguientes meses. Galería de fotos, visitas al médico, ¡incluso se han ofrecido a surtirte con la última moda en ropa de bebé!

—Grandioso –gruñó Gustav. Ahora no sólo tenía a los gemelos haciéndole chambritas de su propia inventiva a las niñas, pese a que admitía que al menos los últimos calcetines que habían tejido realmente parecían calcetines y no bolas lanudas como un anterior fallido intento de gorros, sino que además ahora tenía que soportar a David haciendo lo propio—. No estoy muy seguro –intentó ser diplomático al respecto—. Hay asuntos con lo de la banda, el disco nuevo, el sencillo…

—Hablé con los altos mandos y están ansiosos por una respuesta –volvió a la carga Jost. Gustav casi cerró los ojos para contenerse de gritar—. Pero si no estás de acuerdo…

—Pues bien, no lo estoy. –Se cruzó de brazos—. Una cosa es una entrevista, lo entiendo, la exclusiva, lo nuevo, pero de ahí a que… ¿Dijiste acompañarme con Sandra? –Se estremeció—. No gracias. Lo que pasa en esa sala, se queda en esa sala. Sin pretexto.

—Gus, no quiero que pienses que esto es un golpe bajo de mi parte, pero… —David se metió la mano al pantalón de donde extrajo un papel doblado que le dio a Gustav—. Ofrecen esto… Sólo por decir que sí. Los viáticos, los regalos, gastos médicos es aparte del contrato… ¿Qué me dices?

Gustav soltó un bufido de incredulidad. ¿Qué? ¿Planeaban comprarlo con dinero? Mientras desdoblaba el papel para ver la cifra, sólo por curiosidad, imaginó un número posible… Que una vez comparó con el que estaba escrito se quedó corto. —¿E-Esto es en euros? –Tartamudeó el ver la cantidad de ceros que tenía de frente e incapaz de plantearse que todo ese dinero existiera junto.

—Libres de impuestos para que más te guste –le aseguró el hombre mayor—. No es algo que debas dejar escaparse por la ventana sin pensarlo antes.

Bill y Tom se inclinaron sobre el regazo de su amigo y soltaron sendos silbidos proseguidos de un “¡Wow!” un tanto orgásmico.

A Gustav nomás se le fue el aire. ¿En serio pensaban pagar aquello? El baterista no creía que aquel dinero no viniera sino de tres fuentes: Prostitución, mafia y/o asesinato. Nunca antes se le habría pasado por la mente que el estar embarazado y promocionarlo lo fuera a hacer tan asquerosamente rico.

—Dave, yo… —Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Lo cierto es que la respuesta no la tenía en mente; el dinero, sí, podía solucionarle la vida no sólo a él, sino a las gemelas. En una corta llamada con su madre para avisarle que estaba de vuelta en Alemania, ella le había recordado que una vez que las niñas estuvieran, el gasto por ellas estaría hasta dieciocho años en adelante. Si aceptaba, pensaba que podía sortear gran parte de ese trayecto sin preocupaciones—. Tengo que pensarlo.

David, que ya estaba ilusionado de conseguir el contrato, decayó. —¿Hablas en serio?

—Es mucho… -Empezó con nerviosismo.

—¡Claro que es mucho dinero! –Interrumpió Bill, para recibir un codazo de su gemelo.

—Gus no habla de eso –le silenció—. Shhh.

—Necesito un par de días –murmuró Gustav aún con el papel entre dedos—. Creo que voy a decir que sí, pero… —Los nudillos de Jost comenzaron a tronar bajo la tensión de su dueño—. Aún así quiero pensarlo. Un poco al menos. –Se cubrió el vientre con ambas manos—. ¿Ok?

Su manager asintió.

 

Esa misma tarde, una vez que decidiendo aprovechar el día libre para dormir una gran siesta los gemelos se hubieran retirado juntos a dormir, Gustav se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala con un enorme tazón de rosetas de maíz bañadas en salsa cátsup y un litro de bebida de pepino que él mismo se había preparado antes de DVD en mano, sentarse para descansar.

Las nenas, que con cada día parecían querer probar una nueva postura en su interior, estaban quietas por primera vez en el día. Acontecimiento digno de mención ya que era extraño cuando una no estaba despierta y la otra dormida, sino que es ambas montando fiestas disco de patadas justo encima del hígado o la vejiga de Gustav.

Por ello, comida y bebida en mano, película en el reproductor y paz y quietud circundante, Gustav se acomodó descalzo sobre el sillón planeando disfrutar de la última comedia romántica que Bill le había recomendado con ojos soñadores y en el proceso caer dormido un rato. Aquella tarde exudaba pereza por no hablar de que una buena comida compuesta por ensalada, bistec, puré de papá y un postre conformado por helado y chispas de chocolate comido horas antes, obraba como sedante.

Apenas diez minutos después, divertido del modo en el que el tazón de maíz tostado oscilaba sobre su abultado vientre y de la película que era más comedia que romance, se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Con dificultad, dado que se lo había metido en la bolsa trasero de un pantalón que quizá ya no le quedaría mañana, extrajo el aparato para contestarlo sin tomarse la molestia de ver quién llamaba.

Lo más probable sería alguien de su familia. Si no fallaba, su madre; su hermana aún no le dirigía la palabra y la manera en la que su padre enfrentaba que su hijo varón estaba de cinco meses de gestación era tocando el tema lo menos posible, no comunicándose más de lo necesario por teléfono. Era ella llamando para darle más recetas de la abuela para usar contra los malestares del embarazo mucho más probable que por ejemplo, Jost o Sandra, ya que ellos habían estado de visita ese mismo día.

Por ello, confiado de oír la cariñosa voz de su madre, contestó de buen humor.

—¿Aló? –Tomó una simple roseta entre dos dedos y se la metió a la boca.

—“¿Aló?” ¿Es todo lo que me vas a decir? –Gustav se incorporó a medias tratando de discernir quién estaba al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Gus? ¡Contesta!

—¿Q-Quién habla? –No muy seguro de quererse enfrascar en una discusión con alguien a través del teléfono, el rubio pausó la cinta para poder oír mejor.

—¿Estás de broma? –Un resoplido que a Gustav le resultó muy familiar—. ¿Estás en casa?

—Sí.

—Estoy ahí en… ¡Imbécil! ¡Aprende a manejar o regresa al campo! –Seguido de un rechinar de llantas que al baterista le hicieron alejarse el aparato del oído—. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Gustav!

—Aquí estoy, ¿quién habla? –Ahora completamente sentado, el rubio experimentó la desagradable sensación de conocer muy bien al dueño de aquella voz—. ¿Bushido?

—Ajá –dijo la voz—. Llego en unos diez minutos. Espero no ser inoportuno.

Gustav se dio en la frente con la palma de la mano. –No puede ser… —Musitó, ajeno a que aún tenía el auricular cerca de la boca.

—¿Qué no puede ser? –Preguntó el hombre mayor. Gustav cerró los ojos con ganas de cavar un hoyo en el jardín trasero y enterrarse para que se lo comieran los gusanos. Ese destino sonaba mucho mejor que enfrentarse a un ex novio—. No puedo hablar mucho, sigo conduciendo. Espérame. Ya casi llego –dijo al final antes de colgar, su voz seria, casi atemorizante.

—Mierda. –Dejando caer el teléfono contra el suelo, Gustav se puso de pie horrorizado de recibir visitas. Ese tipo de visitas—. Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda! –Gritó al fin temblando.

En cualquier momento Bushido se estacionaría frente a la casa y Gustav tendría que abrirle la puerta para dejarlo pasar. La simple perspectiva de ello le ocasionaba ganas de devolver lo comido horas antes en la moteada alfombra del recibidor.

En un afán primitivo por esconderse, tiró al suelo el recipiente con las palomitas y el ruido que hizo lo sacó del estado de terror en el que se encontraba. Sin considerar la idea de recoger el desastre, comenzó a caminar rumbo al segundo piso. El plan más coherente que su mente formaba: Esconderse bajo la cama hasta el día del juicio final. ¿Después? Lo que el destino le deparara.

Fue por ello que en su corta carrera, aferrado al barandal de las escaleras que subía con dificultad, se topó de frente con Georg, que al oír el ruido en el piso inferior y a sabiendas de que Gustav estaba solo allá abajo, bajaba preocupado. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo pálido y jadeante en un esfuerzo casi titánico dado a su estado, de subir lo más rápido posible.

—Gus, calma –lo sujetó del brazo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo? Oí un ruido allá abajo y creí que…

—N-no me s-siento bien-n –tembló Gustav al abrazar a Georg y recibir un par de brazos en torno al cuerpo—. Quiero acostarme.

—¿Migraña? –Tanteó el bajista, que sin mediar peleas pasadas, lo ayudó a subir el último tramo. Recibió un ‘sí’ mudo que le hizo fruncir el ceño—. No estabas así horas antes. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

—N-necesito aco-costarme… —Tartamudeó el baterista antes de perder el control y comenzar a llorar en apenas imperceptibles espasmos.

—Gusti… —Con cariño, Georg le abrió la puerta de la habitación que dos meses antes compartían y lo guió hasta la cama donde una vez que lo colocó horizontal sobre las almohadas, arropó con cuidado bajo una manta que extrajo del clóset—. ¿Necesitas algo más? –Con ojos cerrados, Gustav denegó—. ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Otra cobija? ¿Una rebanada de pastel? –Intentó animar al rubio pero éste se movió a un costado y sin soltarle la mano, soltó un quejido.

—Llama a Sandra… —Musitó al fin luego de unos segundos—. Dile que…

El sonido del timbre sonando le erizó hasta el último vello del cuerpo. –Ugh, no… —Gimoteó y sendas lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos. Con rabia contra sí mismo por ser tan débil, se las limpió de un manotazo rápido.

Georg, que no lo perdía de vista, se ocupó de llamar a Sandra. Que los gemelos abrieran la puerta; Gustav lo necesitaba más que cualquiera de las visitas.

Apenas el tono de marcado comenzó a sonar contra su oreja cuando desde el piso de abajo se dejaron oír los gritos airados de Bill.

—… Usted se intenta comunicar al… —Georg colgó apenas la llamada entró al buzón de mensajes. El ruido que se oía aumentaba de volumen y en un afán protector, apretó la mano de Gustav entre la suya. Bill ahora no era el único que gritaba, sino que Tom se le había unido y juntos opacaban lo que creía era una tercera voz elevándose entre aquella cacofonía. No fue sino hasta que el inconfundible sonido del cristal quebrándose lo sobresaltara, que Gustav volvió a hablar.

—Oh Dios, él está aquí… —A Georg se le congeló toda emoción cálida en el pecho al completar el rompecabezas en su cabeza y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba—. Tengo que bajar.

Sin mediar una palabra, Georg observó como Gustav se sentaba y con cuidado y pasos inseguros, se ponía de pie. La mano que se deslizó entre las suyas sin darse cuenta y en cuestión de segundos al baterista caminaba fuera del cuarto.

 

/*/*/*/*


	12. 12.- No, sí y no sé. Peleas, heridas, reconciliación.

**No, sí y no sé**

 

En lugar de bajar y enfrentarse a Bushido, Gustav enfiló directo al baño del segundo piso donde tras cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la tapa del retrete, se soltó a llorar. Incluso en aquella pequeña habitación se escuchaban con claridad los ruidos que componían la pelea en la planta baja y que el baterista sabía que no acabaría bien para nadie.

Tratando de calmarse en lo posible, intentó oír con atención por encima del ruido del cristal roto que parecía no dejar de caer y la infinidad de groserías que Bill dejaba escapar. Nada. Percibía las tres voces que sabía estaban ahí y nada más. El disgusto presente con el que hablaban y él ahí, escondido sin hacer nada.

Intentó controlarse un poco, apenas pudiendo respirar con normalidad un par de segundos antes de volverse a desmoronar.

—Gustav, tienes que calmarte, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que…

 

_—… Que dejar de llorar –se repite Gustav por tercera vez. Encerrado en el pequeño cubículo del sanitario, tira de nueva cuenta de la tira de papel higiénico y se limpia el rostro con rudeza. Algo en aquel proceder le hace sentir una amargura tremenda que oculta al pasarse ambas manos por entre el cabello—. Ugh –gimotea antes de encontrarse con dos pares de pies que se detienen ante su puerta y permanecen._

_—Gustav –le llama alguien al otro lado. El aludido no piensa, sólo retira el seguro para encontrarse con el mismo par de ojos oscuros que en el transcurso de la noche han presenciado de la humillación que representa para él ver a Georg irse del brazo de alguien más._

_—Quiero estar solo –musita el baterista. La puerta se vuelve a cerrar pero en lugar de encontrarse de nuevo sólo él, Bushido invade el resto del espacio. La postura es incómoda. Gustav se encuentra con que las piernas de ambos se rozan. Con que las manos del hombre mayor se apoyan en sus hombros._

_Por ello, el beso que llega después, apenas un roce de labios que lo electriza de pies a cabeza, lo convence de huir._

_Se pone de pie y sin una mirada atrás, sale de los sanitarios con prisa. Por aquel sabor, sabe que podría arriesgarse a algo más que una repetición._

 

—Quiero ver a Gustav –repitió Bushido por décima vez en los escasos minutos que llevaba dentro de la casa. Bill volvió a bufar de indignación ante semejante petición. ¿Dejarlo entrar? ¡Y un cuerno! ¿Quién se creía para venir a exigir lo que no le correspondía? Vaya atrevimiento. Si tanta presencia creía tener, se la iba a tener que demostrar.

—¡Y yo quiero que te largues! –Gritó en respuesta al menor de los gemelos al tomar uno de los ceniceros de la mesa y tirárselo al hombre mayor que lo eludió con facilidad—. No eres bienvenido. Largo antes de que llame a la policía.

—Llama a quien quieras. No me voy –sentenció el rapero con la quijada rígida—. Éste es un asunto que no te corresponde.

—¿Y seguramente a ti sí, no? –Bill escupió las palabras al cruzarse de brazos con rebeldía.

—Al parecer sí –fue la respuesta. A Bill le cayó como un ladrillo en el estómago. Lo suyo era una bravata, lo que no esperaba es que Bushido tuviera la cara para enfrentarlo así nomás—. Dile a Gustav que ya estoy aquí. O baja o yo subo, pero hoy vamos a hablar.

—¡Estarás imbécil, tú, grandísimo hijo de…!

—Bill, por Dios –interrumpió Tom a su gemelo—. Los dos, por favor.

Bushido pareció a punto de soltar un puñetazo, lo mismo Bill, pero Tom no se dejó amedrentar por aquel par. En su lugar, suspiró ante la necedad de aquellos dos de comportarse como cavernícolas cada que se encontraban fuera de cámaras como si ello fuera una señal de poder sacar sus más bajos instintos y con ello arrancarse trozos a mordiscos igual que fieras salvajes.

—No es momento para discutir, ¿ok? –Dos pares de ojos lo fulminaron cual metralletas de Rambo cargadas con dinamita como para hacer estallar un país pequeño—. Y no me miren así, los irracionales son ustedes dos, par de idiotas.

—No es cierto –refutó Bill con una mano en la cadera y una ceja arqueada que provocó la misma reacción por parte de su gemelo.

Bushido por su lado se resignó con el mejor acopio de paciencia que contaba. –Tratado de paz. De momento –agregó—. Pero no quiero más porquería volando a mi cara.

—Te aseguro que tendré mejor puntería, idiota –gruñó Bill por lo bajo, pensando que a la próxima se dejaría de preliminares y a la primer oportunidad patearía al rapero entre las piernas.

—Crío de mierda –recibió como respuesta.

—Tú… —La boca se le cerró bajo la mano de Tom que se la cubrió con hastío.

—Bill, compórtate. –Quitó la mano al sentir un mordisco más allá de lo soportable—. Jo, no hagas eso. Duele.

—Lo que sea… —Hizo volar un mechón rebelde que le cayó en el rostro con un soplido y trató de comportarse lo mejor posible. Si no era por Bushido, que fuera por Gustav—. Está bien. ¿Pasamos a la sala o qué? –Preguntó al fin, ya resignado de que si querían ser civilizados, la locación era lo primero.

—Voy a poner el café –dijo entonces Tom—. Cuando regrese, no quiero ver a uno de los dos apuñalado con el control de la televisión y al otro bañado en sangre. –Volvió a suspirar—. Pórtense bien.

 

Georg tardó un rato en volverse a mover.

Después de que Gustav saliera de la habitación, contempló mil y un veces la idea de seguirlo para en su lugar, permanecer sentado no muy seguro cuál era su papel en toda aquella historia.

Por lo visto, uno nada relevante. Un secundario que encajaba en aquel enorme cuadro. Hasta los gemelos tenían su sitio cuidando de Gustav y él en su lugar, no llegaba ni a eso. Quizá porque no era su lugar o porque realmente no había luchado lo necesario para quedarse; lo que fuera, mientras todos se movían, él se quedaba quieto. Triste en exceso el saber que si no estaba con Gustav era por su falta de voluntad, no por los demás como él acusaba.

—Soy patético –murmuró al fin. A confirmación, el ruido desapareció para ser sustituido por el silencio más denso jamás antes experimentado. En el piso inferior, ya no se apreciaba nada que no fuera paz y quietud—. Seguramente ya… Gus… —Georg imaginó cómo sería aquel reencuentro. La imagen lacerando por dentro con la claridad que pintaba a Gustav de nuevo con Bushido.

Con ello en mente, tensó las manos en puños antes de ponerse pie y enfilando rumbo a donde encontrara al rapero, disponerse a darle fin de la única manera que se le ocurría… Dando un puñetazo.

 

—¿Ven que… Agradable es esto? –Tom bebió un sorbo de su café e hizo una mueca por lo cargado que estaba. Con la tensión en el aire, las miradas asesinas que Bill y Bushido se daban y el asqueroso café, en verdad que aquel remedo de conversación madura iba rumbo al desastre—. Alguien diga algo.

—Quiero ver a Gustav –fue Bushido el primero el hablar.

—Sobre mi cadáver –replicó Bill casi saltando de su asiento. La taza de café caliente temblando de furia entre sus manos y Tom temiendo que en un impulso el líquido caliente saliera volando rumbo a la cara o la entrepierna del rapero.

Lo que no fue necesario.

Apenas fue un registro. La atención de Tom fue acaparada por una figura bajando por las escaleras, que el mayor de los gemelos rezó que no fuera Gustav y que se arrepintió al instante de que no lo fuera en cuanto vio a Georg con el puño cerrado en alto y la expresión que cargaba en el rostro.

—Oh… —Alcanzó a musitar antes de hacer una mueca por la fuerza del impacto que hizo el puño de su amigo al incrustarse con la quijada de Bushido.

Como en cámara lenta, el rapero giró el cuello casi a un punto en el que o se rompía o salía impulsado para atrás por el impacto. Fue lo segundo una vez que el tiempo regresó a su velocidad normal y Tom vio a los dos enzarzados en el suelo peleando con todo lo que encontraban cerca.

—Wow. –Bill subió los pies al sillón antes de saltar por detrás del respaldo y ponerse a resguardo. Con los ojos buscó a Tom, que seguía en su sitio aún sosteniendo la taza de café en las manos—. Tom, ven acá. –En vista de que su gemelo no le prestaba atención, Bill le tiró un cojín—. ¡Tom!

—Uhm, sí… —El mayor de los gemelos dio un salto justo a tiempo de que una pierna le diera en pleno estómago cuando Georg quedó bajo Bushido y en un intento desesperado por liberarse, pateó alrededor sin mucho éxito o tino—. ¿Crees que deberíamos detenerlos? –Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos en vista de que la pelea aumentaba de intensidad y el fin no se le veía próximo.

—¡Nooo! –Bill se asomó justo a tiempo para ver que a pesar de encontrarse atrapado en una llave de lucha, Georg oponía resistencia mordiendo y dando codazos en el vientre del rapero—. ¿Estás loco? Georg puede ganar. Si no, le ayudamos y…

Tom arqueó una ceja ante el infantil comportamiento de su gemelo.

—Vamos, Tomi –gimoteó batiendo pestañas en un intento de parecer dulce y tierno para ganar—, hazlo por mí, por Georg, por Gustav y por…

—No se llaman Tomsina y Billarina, ugh –replicó Tom justo a tiempo para oír el espantoso ruido de un grito. Ambos gemelos dejaron su refugio detrás del sillón para ver justo a tiempo que Georg tenía una herida sangrante en la mano, al parecer una mordida del rapero, que de todos modos no le impedía tomar la cabeza de éste y estrellarla contra el suelo en un sonoro ‘crash’ que hizo que los ojos de los gemelos se entrecerraran.

—Eso tuvo que doler –dijo Bill con voz baja.

—Mierda… —Más atento, Tom encontró alarmante que el rapero no se moviera—. Dime que no está muerto. David se va a volver loco…

—Claro que no está muerto. Sólo está… —Bill buscó en su catálogo de eufemismos por una expresión no tan alarmante para describir el estado en el que el rapero se encontraba desmayado en el suelo con sangre suya y ajena por todos lados—. Durmiendo una pequeña siesta.

—¡¿Siesta?! –Tom se llevó con dramatismo una mano al pecho—. ¿Lo juras? ¡Y yo que pensé que estaba en el puto infierno a estas horas!

—¡Tom! Calma, no es tan grave. –Bill abrió la boca para decir algo más pero se contuvo al ver que Georg dejaba su sitio encima del estómago de Bushido y con pies temblorosos, caminaba rumbo a la cocina—. El que me preocupa es Georg.

El mayor de los gemelos se contuvo de estamparse la mano en la cara. Georg era la menor de sus preocupaciones justo ahora. Que fuera o no de repente una máquina de matar tipo Terminator no era su problema si consideraba lo que Bushido y sus abogados dirían una vez que despertara.

—Ok, hay que pensar con la cabeza fría –habló temblando—. Bill, tú tienes que ir con Georg, asegúrate de que está bien y no sé… Vivo. —Se sacudió—. Yo veré qué tal está el imbécil éste.

Plan en mano, ambos empezaron a cumplir sus obligaciones.

 

—Me siento como el personaje de una película… —Resopló Bill confundido de qué parte era burla y cual amargura en el tono con el que hablaba—. Ya sabes, por vivir cosas tan bizarras. Rock star que tiene un amigo embarazado presencia una pelea entre los padres de las criaturas. Voy a vender esa idea en Hollywood y pedir que Angelina Jolie aparezca de alguna manera en la película.

—Yo no soy… —Georg siseó ante el dolor que representaba el algodón empapado en alcohol que le limpiaba la fea herida que los dientes de Bushido le habían hecho—. Argh, eso duele.

—Más te vale que duela –gruñó Bill al ver que al fin el bajista se dignaba a hablar—. Y sí –apretó el algodón en la herida casi con placer sádico—, eres el padre. Al menos pudiste serlo. Si hubieras querido, ese lugar sería tuyo.

—Mmm –fue lo único que dijo Georg al darse cuenta que sí, de quererlo, Gustav le reservaba ese sitio exclusivo para él. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué era ser padre? Siendo honesto consigo mismo, la idea de hacerse cargo de las gemelas de Gustav era algo por lo que muy dentro de sí, anidaba como una esperanza con la que fantaseaba a oscuras, avergonzado de anhelar tanto algo que podía tener y que por capricho se negaba a poseer. Tan mal padre no podía llegar a ser. Ya tenía el cariño, lo de menos era dejar que creciera.

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo al pensar en lo idiota que era. Primero por alejar a Gustav, por no ser honesto ni con él ni consigo mismo; también por haber estado aquellos dos meses presa del péndulo de emociones que vivía sin en realidad estar seguro de que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

En su lugar, arruinando cada vez más las oportunidades de darse vuelta atrás y con humildad aceptar que quería a Gustav como nunca y que si con el baterista estaban las niñas, él les abriría los brazos como si fueran suyas sin importar lo pasado.

—Listo. –Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con que la herida de la mano estaba vendada y Bill tiraba los hisopos a la basura—. Falta ver cómo has dejado a Bushido. Ehm, mejor quédate aquí. –Sin esperar respuesta, dejó a Georg en la cocina para ayudar a Tom.

El bajista, incrédulo de que al fin tenía una respuesta a su confusión, soltó una carcajada. No podía esperar por ir con Gustav y solucionarlo todo.

 

—¿Qué es eso de ‘las mejores tetas de este lado del muro’, eh, bastardo? –Bushido parpadeó ante lo extraño de la pregunta, pero una vez que sus ojos enfocaron mejor lo que hacía, se abstuvo de pedir mayor explicación. Avergonzado, retiró ambas manos del pecho del mayor de los gemelos para intentar incorporarse y encontrar que no tenía fuerzas para ello—. Uhm, el muro ya cayó, idiota. Actualízate.

—Ugh…

—Sí, ‘ugh’, me estabas toqueteando… —Bufó Tom—. Pórtate mal y te echaré el alcohol directo en la herida, pfff…

—¿Qué herida, ough? –Bushido reconsideró la pregunta una vez que el agudo dolor le invadió. Con dedos trémulos, se tanteó al costado de la cabeza para encontrar que estaba húmeda. Sin lugar a dudas, sangre. No recordaba nada más allá de haber caído contra el suelo, pero era evidente que Georg había tomado ventajas una vez que estuvo fuera de combate—. Maldito.

—Yada, yada, eso ya lo he escuchado antes –desdeñó Tom tanto las palabras como los dedos al seguir limpiando la herida—. Si te consuela, la cicatriz hará juego con ésta de acá –y para dar énfasis a lo que decía, presionó la que Bill le había dejado al rapero un mes atrás—. Ahora pareces alcancía.

—Muy gracioso –concedió el hombre mayor al mover los pies dentro de los calcetines y aliviado comprobar que tan hecho mierda no estaba si al menos se podía mover. Las había tenido peores, lo que no le restaba mérito a Georg, pero tampoco le sumaba puntos una vez que recobraba consciencia y apreciaba en cuántos puntos diferentes le dolían en el cuerpo.

—Creo que vas a tener que posponer esta visita –sugirió Tom con una risita. “El muy maldito” pensó Bushido, pero la simple idea de reírse le producía vértigo.

—Seh, quizá –concedió con los labios contraídos en una media sonrisa—. El chico golpea duro. Yo sé cuando he perdido…

 

_—Gus… —Georg se paraliza. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, sabe que es tarde. Demasiado tarde incluso para enojarse, para hacerse el ofendido—. ¿En serio?_

_Gustav no responde. Años de siempre ser el fuerte lo han dejado convertido en nada. No tiene ni el ánimo de presencia para aparentar ser víctima de las circunstancias; lo que se ve es lo que es. Lo confirma no disminuyendo la distancia que entre Bushido y él existe; la innegable realidad golpea a Georg cuando ellos dos repiten la íntima caricia de besarse._

_Y así como Georg siente la pesadez en el estómago cual si fuera un golpe, Bushido experimenta el verdadero puñetazo que le llega a la barbilla por parte del bajista._

_No se inmuta. Gustav tampoco._

_Bushido se frota la zona y algún hueso le truena. –El chico golpea duro –señala con el pulgar a Georg que hierve de rabia cuando al hombre mayor habla de él como si no estuviera presente; Gustav prefiere ignorar el comentario—. Pero no sabe que he ganado…_

 

Es hasta que Bushido se ha ido, tarde ya en la noche, que los demás se dan cuenta que con el alboroto Gustav quedó relegado. ¿Dónde está? Ni pajolera idea, pero no muy lejos. Con semejante barriga ni puede conducir porque el volante lo impide y tampoco consigue quién lo lleve por su mismo estado.

—En resumen… —Bill apunta un brazo largo al segundo piso—. Si no fuera porque lo conozco bien, o come o duerme.

—Tal vez. –Tom comenzó a subir las escaleras con la oscura idea de que Gustav ni comía ni dormía en aquellos instantes. Intentó borrarse aquel pensamiento con pasar a verlo y encontrarlo de costado frunciendo el ceño por el dolor de espalda que últimamente experimentaba. Fantasía que se disipó apenas alcanzó el rellano del segundo piso y se encontró con que la luz del cuarto del baterista aún estaba encendida.

—Es tarde –gruñó Bill—. Ya debería estar en la cama. Voy a… —La mano del Georg que se le asió al hombro detuvo su caminar—. ¿Qué? –Estalló de malas. Por mucho que Georg hubiera noqueado a Bushido, no le perdonaba lo anterior. Hasta que no pagara sus deudas no se iba a volver a poner una sonrisa en labios cuando lo viera.

—Deja que él vaya –ordenó Tom a su gemelo. Algo en la expresión de Georg revelaba sus intenciones y Tom las leía mejor que Bill, que ofuscado, tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra.

—Nadie me va a impedir escuchar detrás de la puerta… —Concedió al fin. Los tres enfilando a la habitación de Gustav.

 

Ok, no era encontrarlo ni durmiendo ni comiendo, pero tampoco vestido como listo para salir y con la maleta abierta de par en par encima de la cama. Para empeorar el cuadro, Gustav vaciando el clóset con una determinación que no le veían de años atrás.

Bill estaba listo para hablar pero Tom lo sujetó con presteza dejando así que sólo Georg entrara a la habitación. La puerta se cerró y la temperatura dentro del cuarto pareció bajar diez grados de golpe.

Gustav ni se inmutó. Apenas miró por encima del hombro antes de seguir descolgando la ropa del armario y en el mejor intento de no hacer un desastre, ordenarla en la maleta.

—¿Gus, qué haces? –Georg dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación para encontrar que todo vestigio de vida en la habitación estaba extinto. Las escasas pertenencias personales que Gustav mantenía estaban ausentes. Dos o tres fotos fuera de sus marcos, los portarretratos vacíos, alineados juntos en un rincón; el escritorio que Gustav usualmente mantenía ordenado ahora estaba sin nada encima, los cajones cerrados, Georg suponía que ya limpios; en el centro de la habitación dos o tres bolsas que según adivinó sin esfuerzo al mirar, contenían basura.

Una mirada más general a la habitación le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—No te puedes ir –tembló al decirlo—. N-No… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A dónde vas? –Gustav lo ignoró por completo al pasar de su presencia al tiempo que abría un par de cajones y extraía los calcetines del interior—. ¡Gustav, habla! ¡Di algo, demonios! –Histérico, Georg lo sujetó de los hombros para recibir un par de ojos fríos fijos en los suyos.

—¿Qué? –Gustav se zafó con facilidad, dio un paso atrás para terminar con aquello.

—No te puedes ir –repitió el bajista tratando de recobrar la calma perdida.

—Eso ya lo dijiste –dijo Gustav con soltura al inclinarse con cuidado para tomar los calcetines desparramados en el suelo.

—No quiero que te vayas… Por favor –agregó, al ver que el rubio no reaccionaba ante nada de lo que le decía—. Gustav, por favor. ¿Me estás probando? ¿Quieres que diga algo? No puedes hablar en serio de esto de irte. No te puedes ir…

—Claro que puedo –replicó Gustav sin apasionamiento en la voz—. Puedo y quiero hacerlo.

—No. –Georg se le paró enfrente—. No, no te vas a ir. No te voy a dejar que lo hagas.

Gustav se puso de pie con dificultad ya que maniobraba con el vientre abultado que día con día le limitaba más los movimientos. Sin responder, dejó los calcetines dentro de la maleta e hizo intentos de acercarse al clóset para sacar el resto de los contenidos.

—Gustav, no, no, por favor… —Georg le atrapó por los hombros y Gustav se detuvo—. No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? ¿Es una broma? No te puedes ir, no ahora que… —Tragó saliva con dificultad dado lo seca que sentía la garganta por la desesperación—. Quiero estar contigo. Con las niñas. Quiero que estemos juntos. Perdóname, yo… Yo estaba asustado, pensaba muchas tonterías pero ahora todo está claro. –La respiración se le entrecortó al tratar de decir en segundos lo que normalmente le tomaría horas, que ya le había robado dos meses al lado de Gustav—. No te puedes ir ahora…

—No funciona así, Georg –murmuró Gustav con aprensión—. No es cuando tú quieras, ni cuando yo lo necesite. El momento ya pasó.

—Pero…

—No… —Gustav se lo sacudió de encima para seguir vaciando el armario, pero Georg no se iba a rendir. Lo giró para tenerlo contra el muro y besarlo. El beso que deseaba de meses atrás y que en un punto no supo si volvería a experimentar. Apenas un roce puesto que Gustav apartó el rostro, pero que a ambos les robó el aire—. Haces trampa –murmuró el baterista.

—Oh, Gus, lo haces siempre tan difícil… —Georg hizo un nuevo intento de besarlo, pero Gustav lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas apartándolo al fin.

—¿Yo lo hago siempre difícil? ¿Yo? –Gustav olvidó aquel beso por la furia—. No puedes hablar en serio. Yo no fui el que tardó años en decidir que amaba a mi mejor amigo, ni tampoco el que se esperó hasta el final para aclararlo todo. Yo no… —Un ramalazo de dolor se le incrustó en el costado del vientre, pero ni se inmutó al sacar al fin todo lo que le quemaba por dentro—. Yo no fui el cobarde, Georg. Ése fuiste tú.

—Estaba confundido… —Georg se cruzó de brazos atento a que aquello era una excusa. Sí, estaba confundido; le costó mucho pasar por todo lo vivido y admitir que Gustav lo era todo para él, pero ya pertenecía al pasado.

—‘Estabas’ no. Tú siempre lo estás. –Gustav cabeceó en negación. Aquello no conducía a nada—. Tuviste mucho tiempo para pensarlo, incluso así llegaste a todo tarde, Georg. Por eso… Por eso… —Dos lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas—. Olvídalo.

—No, ahora dilo. ¡Dilo! –Georg lo sacudió al tomarlo de nueva cuenta de los hombros y agitarlo, desesperado del rumbo que todo tomaba cuesta abajo.

—¿Quieres la verdad? –Georg se sintió subyugado bajo la penetrante mirada del baterista—. Lo cierto es que de no haber sido por tus malditas inseguridades yo jamás… Con Bushido… No estaría embarazado. Aún estaríamos juntos. Quizá las niñas serían tuyas… Nuestras… —Susurró lo último avergonzado de alguna vez haberse permitido aquella idea—. No es como si importara, no es como si yo importara. Tú siempre…

—¿Qué? –El bajista tembló no muy seguro de en verdad querer saber. Lo que Gustav decía le producía desgarrones en el alma que no estaba seguro de poder arreglar jamás.

—No sé. De verdad que no sé. Es sólo esa estúpida manera en la que aún te quiero, Georg… Sigo teniendo esperanza en ti, de que vas a mandar todo al carajo y estar conmigo hasta el final, pero siempre me dejas tan decepcionado y solo. No es justo que me hagas esperar y yo… Ya no quiero esperar. Yo… —Se pasó la mano por el cabello en aquel gesto suyo que denotaba la miseria en la que se encontraba—. Yo no quería pensar que llegaría el día en que no pudiera estar más para ti y ahora que está aquí… Soy un total imbécil. No tengo remedio.

—Gus, por favor, no hagas esto. Yo vine a decirte que te quiero a ti, te quiero con las niñas, te quiero sin importar qué. Siempre te he querido. Más que eso, te amo, Gustav y desde siempre he sido así. El imbécil soy yo, pero por favor no te vayas… —Sin poderlo evitar, lo rodeó con los brazos aterrado de verlo partir, de que realmente existiera ese mañana sin retorno en el cual Gustav estuviera tan lejos que alcanzarlo fuera imposible.

El baterista ni siquiera le correspondió. Se lo quitó de encima con facilidad y le dio la espalda.

—Por favor, por favor… —El mayor suplicó.

—Vas a cambiar de parecer. Sé que me… Amas. Lo sé. Yo también te amo, Georg, pero… No eres constante. Quiero estar contigo para siempre y no cada vez que al fin puedas superar cada pequeño problema. La vida no es así. Además, las niñas…

—Ya te dije que las quiero. Son tuyas. Bushido no tiene nada que ver… —Georg de verdad lo pensaba. No importaba que el rapero fuera el progenitor porque al final eran una extensión más de lo maravilloso que era Gustav y por ello ya las amaba. No haberlo dicho antes era su único error.

—Las niñas no necesitan un padre, Georg. Yo soy su padre. Son mías. Ni siquiera son de Bushido. Son mías y… —Se limpió la cara antes de mirar de frente a Georg, pues lo que le iba a decir era importante—. Por eso me voy. Así estaremos mejor los dos.

—Te amo, Gus… —A Georg aquello le destrozó el corazón. En algún punto, Gustav se había hecho más fuerte que él y ya no había punto de retorno.

—Yo también, pero no me basta… No ahora.

La franja divisoria entre ambos se hizo enorme con aquellas palabras. Una brecha que los distanciaba años luz de distancia en lugar de míseros centímetros. Un abismo que sustituía el alfombrado y que se multiplicaba con cada segundo. Decir algo más sería gritar palabras al viento pues tanto Georg como Gustav estaban el borde y de espaldas, uno dispuesto a saltar y el otro a seguirle sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Lo siento, oh Dios, de verdad que lo siento –se rompió al fin Georg abrazándose a sí mismo con angustia—. Estaba asustado, siempre lo he estado, pero no ahora. Antes me aterraba admitir que sentía algo por ti, que estaba celoso de Bushido, que pensaba que eras demasiado bueno para mí. Hoy me aterra perderte. No me importa una mierda nada más.

—Georg…

—No, Gustav. Esto no puede terminar así. No te voy a dejar ir. Si sales de esta casa te juro que iré contigo. Si intentas alejarme me voy a pegar a tu lado. Nada de lo que hagas o digas me va a convencer. Hoy… Hoy golpeé a Bushido. Te juro que lo iba a matar. Estaba dispuesto, quería hacerlo, pero no pude. ¡No pude! Es por ti. Yo no quiero hacer nada que te moleste. Quiero ser mejor para ti. –Georg dio un paso al frente y Gustav no encontró las fuerzas para alejarse—. Quiero que estés conmigo.

—Estás llorando… —Señaló el rubio sin saber qué decir.

—¡Claro que estoy llorando! Diablos, Gustav Schäfer, no me la pongas más difícil. Te amo, quiero estar contigo sin importar qué… Me dices que no. ¿Cómo diablos quieres que me sienta? –Se enjugó los ojos con el dorso de la mano—. Tengo años aterrado de que veas que realmente no valgo la pena, que te vayas con alguien más. Bushido es mi peor pesadilla y ahora estás embarazado de él… No te imaginas lo que es saber que algún día ya no vas a estar ahí y encontrarme con que el día ya ha llegado.

—Yo estoy aquí, Georg… —Gustav extendió la mano hasta tocar el rostro del bajista y acariciar su mejilla—. No me he ido, pero estamos muy alejados. Te fuiste tan lejos que no sé si…

—Te amo, Gustav. A ti y a las niñas. Por ahora tiene qué bastar porque no sé qué más hacer. –Sin detenerse a un segundo pensamiento, volvió a besarlo en aquella noche y encontró por primera vez en su vida que hasta el sabor de las lágrimas tenía su parte dulce—. Te amo, ¿Ok? Mucho, más de lo que pueda decir o hacer. Te amo y es para siempre. Te quiero conmigo hasta el final. Hasta que no quede nada, hasta que ya no quieras, hasta más allá de que yo muera. Tanto, que duele… No me digas que te vas a ir porque iré detrás de ti aunque no quieras. –Volvió a besarlo una y otra vez en repetidos golpes de labios que el baterista no supo negarse. Una y otra vez, meciéndose como si bailaran—. No te vayas.

—No.

—¿Te vas a quedar? –Llegado a aquel punto, Georg contempló a Gustav como la criatura más bella. Con labios rojos por su anterior ataque, le dio una respuesta.

—¿Vas a estar aquí? –Georg asintió—. Entonces sí.

Se unieron en un nuevo beso, esta vez más profundo. La lengua de Georg trazando un camino lento por los labios del baterista antes de pedir permiso para adentrarse en su boca. Gustav se dejó hacer guiándolos a ambos a la cama, donde apartaron la maleta que se volcó al suelo, para caer en ella con pesadez.

—No te voy a dejar ir –le aseguró Georg al recostarse ambos de costado y contemplarse incrédulos de que su historia de amor sobrevivía a todo como en un cuento de hadas—. No esta vez. No aunque lo quieras. Eres mío, Gus…

—Tuyo… —El baterista se hizo líquido ante aquella declaración. Los ojos se le cerraron, maravillado de lo que dos simples palabras lograban. Más que saberse amado, lo que siempre había anhelado era que Georg fuera consciente de lo que las palabras significaban. Ser suyo era la expresión máxima con la que ambos representaban el ser el uno para el otro; lo que reparaba cada palabra filosa contra su corazón.

Hundidos en aquella embriagadora sensación de absoluta felicidad, ni siquiera fueron conscientes de la dupla de pies que se escabulleron de un lado de la puerta, tranquilos como nunca, de que aquellos dos por fin tenían lo que merecían.

 

Al despertar, lo primero que Gustav notó no fue el hambre voraz que le hacía crujir las tripas; tampoco el dolor de espalda que desde el quinto mes lo atormentaba y que Sandra le aseguró, sería gradual hasta el punto de la tortura medieval una vez que el parto llegara a su etapa final. Tampoco fueron los ojos hinchados luego de tanto llorar la noche anterior o la garganta irritada por lo mismo; más que todas aquellas incomodidades juntas, lo primero que acaparó su atención fue la mano amplia que con la palma abierta, acariciaba su barriga de embarazado.

—¿Georg? –Preguntó con la voz pesada por el sueño y por haber gritado horas antes. Miró por detrás del hombro para encontrarse al bajista sonriendo con una de sus tímidas sonrisitas que revelaban el apuro de su dueño al verse atrapado demostrando el enorme corazón que tenía.

—Yo… Lo siento. –Apartando la mano lo más rápido posible, Georg se sorprendió cuando Gustav lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo detuvo.

—No, está bien. Mira… —Colocó la palma en una zona al costado y al instante el bajista experimento un golpecito por la zona de los dedos—. Les agradas.

—Increíble… —Susurró el mayor al presionar un poco y obtener otra patada en respuesta.

—Alguien más te quiere conocer –susurró Gustav con apuro. Movió un poco las manos y la otra niña pateó con un poco más de fuerza—. ¿Ves? Adoran que las tomen en cuenta. Si te dijera lo mucho que les gusta cuando Bill les canta, no te lo creerías.

—¿Y Tom acompaña con la guitarra? –Preguntó el bajista ya imaginando la escena.

—Lo creas o no –Gustav rodó los ojos—, sí. Creo que he escuchado más In die Nacht tendido sobre mi espalda y con la barriga sosteniendo un tazón de maíz tostado que en un escenario. Aquel par está…

—Loco. Seh, lo sé. –Georg subió la mano de su sitio y con ello la punta de sus dedos golpearon los pechos de Gustav—. Perdón –murmuró avergonzado. En los dos meses que ya no estuvieron juntos, el bajista apreció el crecimiento de senos en el pecho de Gustav; fantaseó incluso con ellos, pero aquel súbito movimiento era demasiado de pronto. No por él, sino por Gustav que soltó un gemido—. ¿Duelen? –Preguntó un tanto rojo de las orejas, no muy seguro de los límites ahora que estaban de vuelta juntos.

—No, sólo que son, ya sabes, cof, muy sensibles. –Gustav rodó hasta estar de espaldas y con George apoyado en un codo por encima de él, la distancia entre sus labios era mínima. Hecho que los dos apreciaron al darse el primer beso de buenos días como era su costumbre y sonreír ante lo mucho que habían extrañado hacerlo—. A veces dan comezón, otras pican… Incluso en ocasiones duelen o…

—¿O? –Perdido en el breve beso, Georg no entendió la vergüenza por la que Gustav pasaba.

—O esto… —Tomando de nueva cuenta la mano del bajista, Gustav la introdujo bajo su camiseta hasta que la palma cubriera se pecho desnudo. Para el final del día, usualmente se quitaba el sostén. Alegaba que dormir con él era incómodo, lo que en parte era cierto, pero también tenía que ver con el hecho de que el mínimo roce resultaba placentero.

Lo dejó claro cuando Georg presionó el seno con suavidad y la yema de su dedo índice rozó el delicado pezón hasta endurecerlo.

—O-Oh, sigue –respiró entrecortado. Un tibio remolino de sensaciones placenteras formándose en el bajo vientre.

—¿Te gusta? –Asombrado por la reacción obtenida, Georg masajeó un poco más la zona y pellizcó con delicadeza el erecto pezón.

—Mmm, sí… ¡Ah! –Casto a la fuerza por dos meses de abstinencia, el cuerpo de Gustav reaccionó al instante acelerando el ritmo del corazón del baterista como su estuviera a punto de salir al escenario. Avergonzado de ser tan fácil, hundió el rostro en el cuello de Georg que atento a cualquier reacción que obtenía, se detuvo—. No, no, continúa –le instó Gustav con voz queda, las orejas zumbando—. Se siente genial –aseguró con voz ronca plagada del placer que su dueño sentía.

Su plegaría fue concedida cuando Georg levantó un poco más la amplia playera que Gustav portaba y con cuidado, la removió de su cuerpo. Consciente de que Gustav miraba al techo con un cierto tono rojizo en las mejillas, el bajista los hundió a ambos en el revoltijo de mantas que permanecía caliente.

Bajo ellas, en una penumbra acogedora en la cual Gustav no se sentía bajo el escrutinio del bajista ante su nuevo cuerpo, el baterista abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Georg dando un beso justo encima de su ombligo abultado y comenzar a ascender. Un camino de vértigo que desembocó en la zona de las costillas con besos húmedos que le ocasionaban una reducción en el espacio inferior del pijama.

Cuando al fin alcanzó el borde del seno y usó la lengua para recorrer su circunferencia, apretó las sábanas que encontró a la mano y jadeó por aire.

—¿Mucho? –Se burló el mayor al detenerse. Como respuesta, Gustav le presionó la cadera al costado y Georg apreció cuán duro estaba.

—¿Qué crees? –Gimió Gustav al empujarse contra Georg y aliviar un poco la tensión en la zona sur. Aquella pequeña fricción ya lo tenía contemplando estrellas.

—Creo que debo seguir –dijo Georg antes de seguir en lo que estaba y abriendo los labios, tomar entre ellos la punta del pezón para succionar presteza. Como en cadena, los pulmones de Gustav soltaron todo su aire, el corazón se le aceleró a un punto en el que no parecía posible continuar sin un ataque cardíaco, las extremidades le temblaron y la piel se le cubrió con una fina película de sudor.

Atento a ello, Georg circundó la delicada área sobre la que trabajaba y usando los dientes mordisqueó con cuidado alrededor. La lengua dio golpecitos suaves contra la protuberancia que manejaba y usando la otra mano, masajeó el otro seno en un rítmico movimiento ondulante que tuvo a Gustav gimiendo alto como nunca antes.

—Me podría acostumbrar a este par, ¿sabes?

Gustav le lamió el cuello al bajista. —Georg, eres un…

¡Kabum! ¡Kataplam! Lo que fuera, Georg nunca lo sabría porque en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y los gemelos entraron acarreando consigo caras asustadas y ceños fruncidos de la preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó? –Tom preguntó primero. Miró alrededor el desastre en la habitación y casi se fue de rodillas al suelo de la impresión.

—¿Y Gustav? –Los ojos de Bill se inundaron de lágrimas al instante.

—Aquí estoy –llegó la respuesta. Ambos gemelos contemplando el bulto que se movía bajo las cobijas y luego las dos cabezas abochornadas que emergían.

—Chicos, uhm, ¿qué hacían ahí? –Tom le cubrió los ojos a su gemelo—. ¡Hey! No veo nada.

—Mejor así… —Tom lo comenzó a arrastrar fuera de la habitación pero en el marco de la puerta se detuvo—. Ehm, el desayuno está listo. Bajen antes de que se enfríe. Si quieren –se estremeció.

—Diosss… —Gustav se volvió a cubrir la cabeza con las mantas—. Nos vieron. Saben lo que hacíamos. Me muero de vergüenza.

—Vamos, Gus. No fue nada. –Georg volvió a ocupar su sitio con Gustav y apoyó la mejilla contra el pecho aún húmedo del baterista—. Me gustan estos nuevos juguetes. –Abrió la boca para succionar un poco alrededor y al apartarse dejar una zona enrojecida.

Con ojos entrecerrados, Gustav soltó un ruidito cadencioso desde lo más profundo de la garganta. –Más…

Su petición fue atendida hasta el final.

 

El labio inferior de Bill comenzó a temblar.

—Chicos, tranquilos. No es como si nos fuéramos a vivir a la Antártica –intentó tranquilizarlos Gustav sin mucho éxito—. Georg y yo planeamos buscar una casa en esta misma zona. Cinco minutos en auto de ser posible. No es para tanto.

—No es cierto. –Bill lloriqueó y se limpió la nariz con el calcetín rosado a medio terminar que tejía—. ¿Es algo que Tom hizo? –Ignoró la queja de su gemelo ante el hecho de ser el posible causante de que Gustav y Georg se quisieran mudar a su propia casa—. ¿Es por mí? Podemos cambiar.

Gustav se contuvo de rodar los ojos. ¿Qué se creían aquel par de ególatras? Quería su espacio, su propia casa, su privacidad. No tenía nada que ver con ellos.

—No es por ustedes. Son las niñas. No podemos seguir viviendo aquí. Seríamos seis personas –intentó razonar el baterista—. Además, queremos nuestro propio espacio. –Un apretón de la mano que entrelazaba con el bajista le dio el valor—. Georg y yo queremos comenzar bien y nos parece lo correcto conseguir primero un hogar.

—¿Es porque Tom siempre deja la tapa del escusado arriba? –Gimoteó el menor de los gemelos—. N-No se tienen que ir. Aún podemos ser una familia.

—Bill, shhh… —Tom se lo tomaba mejor, en lo posible. Abrazó a su gemelo para darle un beso en la sien—. Ellos necesitan su espacio, ya los escuchaste.

—Pero… —El rechazo era una de las pocas emociones con las que Bill se encontraba desarmado para defenderse—. No quiero que se vayan, Tomi.

—Vamos a vivir en el mismo vecindario –le aseguró Georg. Él y Gustav lo habían estado planeando por unos días y la idea les parecía la mejor—. Ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa.

Un hogar, uno que llamar propio.

La idea de primera mano había sido de Georg, pero sólo sacada a colación con ayuda de Gustav, que desde un principio veía difícil poder estar los cuatro juntos y las dos niñas en la misma casa. Necesitaban más habitaciones y si bien la casa en la que estaban no era diminuta, no contaba con el espacio adecuado para hacer un cuarto para las bebés.

Por ello, tras plantearse todas las posibilidades, habían llegado juntos a la conclusión de que lo mejor era comenzar desde cero haciendo su propio lugar. Los primeros en enterarse eran ya los gemelos, que lo tomaban lo mejor posible tomando en cuenta lo apegados que estaban a Gustav con su reciente embarazo.

—¿Podemos visitarlos? –Con voz pequeña, Bill se limpió lo mejor posible en la camiseta de Tom. A éste poco le importó el maquillaje corrido pues veía que al fin su gemelo se tranquilizaba.

—Siempre que quieran. Es que, verán chicos… Nosotros queríamos pedirles… —Gustav se llevó una mano al vientre y las pataditas que recibió le dieron el coraje necesario para decirlo—. Oficialmente, ser los padrinos de las gemelas. Ya saben, en caso de que nos pase algo…

—¡No va a pasar nada! –Saltó Tom ante el miedo de que sucediera. No era supersticioso pero el tema de la muerte le producía cierto resquemor del cual prefería evitar todo contacto—. No piensen en eso ahora. Es macabro.

—Sí, bueno, pero es algo que se tiene que hacer –dijo Georg—. Yo voy a adoptar a las niñas en cuanto nazcan, pero Gus y yo queremos estar seguros de que alguien se encargue de ellas si a nosotros nos pasa algo así que…

—… Pensamos en ustedes –finalizó Gustav con seriedad—. Dos padrinos; las niñas no necesitan madrina.

—Qué alivio –suspiró Bill al evadir la broma de rigor que lo transformaba en dama de honor, novia, lesbiana, mujerzuela o cualquier otro papel femenino. No que ser madrina no fuera un honor, pero de momento, teniendo sitio como padrino, ni ganas de pelear.

Sellando el trato con abrazos y sonrisas, se olvidaron entonces de la futura separación. El momento que temían desde siempre. En lugar de ello, se concentraron en lo bueno. Una deliciosa cena, una película, risas y bromas como antes. Acampando en la cama de Gustav, en la que ahora también era de Georg, durmieron juntos una última vez para conmemorar aquel día.

 

_—… No sé. –Gustav deniega con la cabeza, con el corazón; deniega porque no sabe qué más hacer. Deniega porque decir ‘no’ siempre es más sencillo._

_Bushido no lo presiona. De momento, es una respuesta. Por muy negativa que sea, es sacarlo del mutismo en el que lo encontró al ir por él. El estado anterior en el que el baterista se encontraba es algo que no quiere repetir. Verlo con el corazón en la mano, llorando porque Georg se lo ha roto, le ha calado en lo más profundo. Nadie merece sufrir así._

_Es un hombre de emociones, como tal, se compadece. Carga con él hasta su automóvil y lo lleva a su departamento presa de la repentina emoción de cuidarlo. Aquel que lleva a su cama es un niño devastado que se aferra a su primer amor pese a que éste hace lo peor posible: No lo rechaza, sino que le deja la esperanza viva al corresponderle en sentimiento y nada más._

_—Voy a llegar hasta donde me permitas, Gustav –murmura al besarlo._

_“¿Hasta aquí?” es la pregunta de esa noche._

_“No sé” es la respuesta._

_Gustav llega hasta el final lo mismo que Bushido. La madrugada aún los encuentra juntos, enredados el uno en el cuerpo del otro._

_Ajenos de que en meses, aquel pequeño escape, el inicio del una relación destinada al fracaso, les va a costar más de lo que piensan en un principio._

_El doble exactamente; dos recién nacidas._

 

/*/*/*/*


	13. 13.- No todo precio es visible. Compras, G&G, regalos.

**No todo precio es visible**

—¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué tal Mary-Kate y Ashley? –Dijo Bill con emoción.

—Claaaro, ¿y no quieres que se apelliden Olsen? –Gustav se sujetó el tabique de la nariz con fuerza entre dos dedos para no estallar por lo que sería la cuarta vez en esa mañana—. En serio chicos, nombres reales, no súper estrellas famosas, ¿ok? ¿Es que es tan difícil esforzarse?

Ciertamente lo era. Gustav, tras haber establecido desde un inicio que las niñas jamás se llamarían, ni Tomsina ni Billarina, así como tampoco Samy y Nena, pensaba que quizá podrían llegar a un acuerdo conjunto en donde elegir nombres de bebé no ocasionara ni canas verdes ni trifulcas. Y oh, cuán equivocado estaba al tener esperanzas en aquel par para cooperar al respecto.

Peor aún, en su gran mundo de arcoíris y caramelos, confiarse de que todo iría tan bien, que ahora los cinco, David Jost incluido, estaban en el auto de Georg rumbo a la oficina de bienes raíces.

Gustav y Georg apenas tenían una semana de nuevo juntos, pero el asunto de irse a vivir por su propia cuenta, tener un hogar y más que nada privacidad, corría con prisa. No por alguna razón en especial, cierto que Gustav disfrutaba de lo maternales que podían ser los gemelos pese a que de vez en cuando le dieran unas irreprimibles ganas de ahorcarlos cada que se empeñaban en agregarle una frazada más a la pila de varias que ya cargaba encima, pero la simple idea lo despegaba del suelo cinco centímetros dado lo idílico que resultaba ver cumplido su sueño de estar con Georg.

Un plus de embarazo y gemelas no le iba a arruinar nada, al contrario, fortalecía el vínculo. Decir que Georg podía ser incluso más protector que Bill y Tom al respecto de su embarazo era quedarse corto en cuanto a la verdad de que el bajista no rechistaba cuando a las tres de la mañana a Gustav le daba antojo de un vaso de leche tibia con una pizca de vainilla. Ni eso, ni los nachos con mermelada de piña que tenía que salir a buscar de madrugada y en pijamas por la ciudad.

Y no que los masajes de cuerpo entero no tuvieran su ventaja, lo mismo que las sesiones de besos en la barriga o el casi verse cargado en brazos cada que se tenía que mover. Simplemente Gustav no encontraba una manera en la que Georg no le demostrara su amor. No que tuviera mucho que ver con mudarse o no, pero le pintaba la vida tan de color rosa que incluso se encontraba añorando el día del parto para sentir que todo aquello había valido la pena y era real.

—¿Y si son nombres que empiecen con ‘G’? –Sugirió Tom—. Ya lo dije antes, pero creo que es lo mejor. A menos de que consideres…

—Por doceava vez, no. Samy, Samantha, Sama-lo-que-sea está fuera de cuestión. Hablo en serio. Piensen con buen juicio, por Dios. No quiero que mis hijas sean la burla de la escuela porque se les ocurrió que ponerle Osama a una y… —Estalló Gustav al final, hasta que Georg detuvo el automóvil y fue patente que habían llegado.

—Shhh, calma –lo tranquilizó el bajista al cruzar el espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros para cubrirlo en un abrazo—. Ya pensaremos en algo. Hasta entonces, re-lá-ja-te.

Gustav se contuvo de replicar. Quedaban unos tres meses y medio para decidir aún, lo que no lo consolaba en lo mínimo una vez que pensaba en las palabras de Sandra al confirmarle la noticia de que por ser un parto doble, lo más probable era que se adelantara. Eso y el hecho de que fuera hombre, no ayudaba mucho. Tener preocupaciones, no sólo por los nombres, sino por conseguir lo que faltaba pues una vez nacidas las niñas no iban a tener tiempo, lo tenía explosivo como nunca antes.

—Pero…

—No, no ‘peros’. Esto tiene que ser divertido, no una pesadilla. Así que… —Fulminó a los tres pasajeros del asiento trasero por medio del espejo retrovisor hasta que los vio enrojecer desde la raíz del cabello a los dedos de los pies; Jost a punto de replicar que él venía por asuntos relacionados con la banda y las finanzas, pero silenciado por igual—. ¿Qué decías, Tom, de los nombres?

Antes de que el mayor de los gemelos pudiera abrir la boca, una mano golpeó la ventanilla con suavidad y todos se giraron para ver una pelirroja de unos treinta años que sonreía como si la vida fuera tan maravillosa que no expresarlo fuera un crimen.

Georg bajó el cristal y la mujer se presentó como la agente de bienes raíces que se iba a encargar de buscarles una casa.

—Queremos… —Gustav se encontró silenciado por un dedo largo con las uñas rojas.

—Nada, déjenmelo todo a mí, querida. –La nariz del rubio se frunció como si hubiera olido algo fétido y putrefacto justo en ese instante por ser llamado ‘querida’. Yo me encargaré de que sus sueños se hagan realidad. –Desde atrás se dejaron oír las risitas disimuladas de los gemelos. Ajeno a ello, la mujer abrió una de las puertas traseras del vehículo y sin esperar a ser invitada, se subió sin más—. Ahora bien, empecemos con el tour.

Los cinco presentes hicieron una mueca que no presagió nada bueno…

 

—Patrañas. –Gustav se quitó el brazo de los ojos para buscar a Georg, que en ese momento se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba en el cesto de la ropa sucia—. ¿Me escuchaste? Esa mujer es una incompetente. ¿Quién quiere una casa de dos pisos con cinco habitaciones y un baño? Ugh, y no quiero hablar de esa casa con papel tapiz de payasos. Digo, ¿payasos? ¿Quién decora su casa así?

—Siempre podemos hacer que pinten las paredes. –Georg se sentó a los pies de la cama y bostezó—. Además, no todas estaban tan horribles –se justificó, dejando de lado por supuesto, que la palabra clave en esa oración era ‘tan’.

—¿Ah, sí? –El baterista se apoyó en los codos para luego arquear una ceja—. Dime entonces cuál era la más decente. –Veinte casas en un día y todas espantosas lo tenían mordiendo yugulares por todos lados. Jost había huido más temprano pretextando una llamada urgente en el estudio y los gemelos estaban refugiados en el piso inferior por lo mismo.

—La , creo que era… —Empezó a contar con los dedos—. La novena que vimos. Estaba bien. –Sujetó una pierna de Gustav y la masajeó. El rubio ronroneó ante aquel contacto pues los pies le estaban matando de horas antes—. Tiene cuartos para todos. Suficientes baños. Y…

—La piscina, lo sé… —Gustav bufó—. No sé, no me convence. Las niñas…

—¿Las niñas qué? –Frunció el ceño el bajista—. A ellas les encantará. En unos años, claro. Sólo deja que se pongan trajes de baño de las princesas y les saldrán escamas de tanto estar en el agua.

—Si es que no se ahogan antes. –Gustav se giró de costado—. Olvídalo, es un miedo estúpido.

Georg no dijo nada mientras se despojaba del pantalón y gateando se acercaba a Gustav para abrazarlo por detrás. Con una mano en el vientre del rubio, se enfrascó en aquella pequeña zona detrás de la oreja que era la debilidad de su pareja. –Ellas van a estar bien. Y cuando empiecen a caminar sólo nos aseguraremos de ser extra cuidadosos. Luego podrían aprender a nadar, ¿sabes?

—Seh –suspiró Gustav—, porque la casa en verdad me gustó. ¿Viste el piso? Era tan hermoso.

—Reflejaba debajo de la falda de la mujer de bienes raíces –arrugó la nariz el bajista. Recibió un pellizco en el muslo por decirlo, pese a que Gustav lo había notado desde antes.

Permanecieron unos minutos más en completo silencio. La quietud de la noche envolviéndolos, pues tras un largo día, lo más conveniente era dormir. A Georg los ojos ya se le cerraban por aquella mezcla de cansancio, Gustav en sus brazos y paz que se sobresaltó al oír la voz del baterista llamándolo.

—¿Mmm? –Con la nariz acarició al rubio por el cuello—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bocadillo de medianoche?

Gustav se sonrojó. –Eso también… —Georg le sopló aire tibio en la nuca con una carcajada—. No, idiota. ¿Qué dices si compramos la casa?

—¿Y la alberca? –El bajista le pasó una pierna por en medio de las suyas y Gustav se derritió por el tibio contacto.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Como dices, siempre podemos ser cuidadosos. Tengo entendido que las niñas empezarán a caminar hasta después de un año. Podemos rellenar la piscina con gelatina durante ese tiempo… Hey… —Rodó hasta quedar de espaldas porque Georg le alzaba la camiseta y le palpaba el vientre con suaves cosquillas.

—¿Oyeron? No se preocupen, haré que Gusti la llene de flan porque sabe mejor.

—Idiota –murmuró haciéndose el ofendido Gustav, al pegarle en la cabeza a Georg, que se fingió el dolido—. Entonces… ¿La compramos?

El bajista soltó un largo suspiro. –Los gemelos van a llorar, pero qué diablos. Hagámoslo.

Esa noche, tras acurrucarse bajo los edredones y besarse para dormir entrelazados el uno con el otro, ni a Gustav ni a Georg se les pudo borrar la sonrisa de los labios.

Un hogar era el primer paso para conformar la familia que querían juntos.

 

—No va a tardar, estoy seguro –se disculpó Gustav con Sandra y volvió a intentar llamando de nueva cuenta. El buzón del teléfono lo saludó por tercera vez en aquella noche y no se molestó en dejar otro mensaje pues los anteriores ya sonaban desesperados, no quería agregarle paranoia al siguiente.

Una llamada anterior a los gemelos le había aclarado que Georg ya venía en camino a lo que sería su primera consulta ginecológica juntos, pero tras una hora de espera y sin vistas de comunicación, comenzaba a preocuparse en serio. Más que nada, no quería empezar sin su pareja, porque ir a abrirse piernas y dejarse auscultar entre ellas, no era lo que se decía reconfortante si se hacía a solas.

—Ugh, se lo recordé esta mañana infinidad de veces –murmuró para sí el baterista. Sandra no dijo nada. Su habitual petición de no retrasarse puesto que odiaba dejar a su hija sola tan tarde se la guardó al ver que Gustav de verdad parecía desconcertado con aquella ausencia.

Aquel sería el primer día que Georg conocería a Sandra y por lo tanto querían de hacer de aquella ocasión algo ligero, algo que no se podía si una de las personas faltaba.

Veinte minutos después, jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr desde el estacionamiento hasta la clínica, el bajista al final hizo aparición.

—Perdón… El tráfico… Y luego… Pasó que… —Tragó saliva sujetándose el costado del estómago. Gustav le tendió de la botella de agua que bebía para que se recuperara. Apenas pasó el primer trago, Georg le dio la buena noticia—. Ya venía en camino cuando Natasha llamó y… —La ceja arqueada de Gustav le dijo que debía explicarse—. Ya sabes, la de bienes raíces.

—¿Qué con eso? –Gustav abrió grandes los ojos porque aquella era la noticia que venían esperando por una semana. Tras haber tenido que entrar en una puja por la casa una vez que descubrieron que otra pareja la quería con el mismo ahínco, al fin parecían haber ganado—. Dime que…

—¡Es nuestra! –Georg lo abrazó y Gustav se dejó envolver en aquellos brazos—. Por eso llegué tarde. Tuve que ir a firmar el contrato, era urgente. Sólo faltas tú, y la casa nos pertenecerá. Incluso hablé con Jost y la transferencia del dinero estará completa mañana al mediodía si hacemos llegar estos papeles a primera hora del día. ¿No es genial?

—Espera a que le digamos a los gemelos…

Los dos se mecieron en su sitio, aún abrazos por lo que aquella noticia significaba.

Lo que de paso poco le importaba a Sandra, que apenas los vio volver a la calma, los arrastró al cuarto de exploraciones en donde Georg descubrió lo que realmente significaba que Gustav estuviera embarazado una vez que contempló a las niñas a través del monitor.

—¿En serio son ellas? –Balbuceó incrédulo de lo que las sombras le dejaban adivinar. A diferencia de los gemelos y del mismo Gustav, él veía con claridad las dos cabezas y el par de extremidades que cada una movía como si estuvieran saludando.

—Aún faltan dos meses, un poco más si acaso, para que tomen la postura adecuada para el parto, pero ésta de aquí –Sandra señaló la pantalla con un dedo encima de la niña que se proyectaba a la derecha y que Gustav identificó como la que le pateó una costilla como si supiera que hablaban de ella— es la más probable de ser la primera.

—Yo veo puré de papa revolviéndose… —Gustav eructó después de sus palabras, como una venganza de las niñas al no ser reconocidas por su progenitor.

—Nah, mira… —Georg soltó una de sus manos de las de Gustav para ayudarlo a visualizar qué era lo que veían en pantalla—. Tomsina… ¡Auch! –Chilló cuando Gustav le dio un manotazo en el costado. Una mirada lo dijo todo—. Ok, ok, ya entendí. No Tomsina…

—… Y menos Billarina –completó el rubio, el refrán de aquellos días en que todavía estaban en búsqueda de un nombre decente—. Inventa algo, cualquier cosa está bien.

Georg se frotó la barbilla como si lo pensara mucho. –Entiendo –divagó un par de segundos—. Entonces, Gwendolyn aquí –apuntó con un dedo a la bebé que estaba pronosticada a nacer primero—, éste es su brazo, aquí está el otro aunque no se ve bien porque parece estar de costado. Ginebra por otro lado…

—¿Cómo el alcohol? –Preguntó Sandra riéndose.

—Qué va, más bien como nombre celta. Así las podemos llamar Gweny y Ginny de cariño. –Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Dónde me quedé…? Murmuró para sí—. Ah, Gus, ¿ves esto? Es una de las piernas de Ginny. La otra parece estar cubierta. Parece que están abrazadas así que no estoy seguro que sea este bulto de aquí ya que no son niños, pero… —Dejó de mirar la pantalla para enfocarse en Gustav que le ponía más atención a él que al monitor—. ¿Pasa algo? –Cuestionó con una pizca de preocupación que no se le fue de largo al rubio al enjugarse el borde de los ojos con la esquina de la bata que portaba—. ¿Gus, te duele algo?

—¿Gwendolyn y Ginebra? –Alcanzó la caja de pañuelos que Sandra le ofrecía, tomó uno y se limpió la nariz y los ojos de nueva cuenta.

—Me dijiste que improvisara… —Empezó a disculparse Georg—, es sólo por ahora, no te tienen que gustar –se sonrojó tras tartamudear un poco. La verdad es que los nombres sí le gustaban. Los venía buscando de días atrás en Internet y en un libro llamado ‘50000 nombres de bebés’ que se había robado del cuarto de Bill. La idea de Tom de que fueran con G era la razón por la que desde un inicio se encerrara en el baño a leer la lista y entonces, tras unas páginas, aquellos dos resaltaron como neón. No mentía si decía que a escondidas del rubio, ya las llamaba Gweny y Ginny con todo el amor que cargaba encima—. Vamos, Gus, sin presiones.

—¿Te gustan? –Gustav le tomó las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

—En serio, si los odias olvídalo –se sonrojó el bajista—. Puedes ponerles el nombre que tú quieras. No me importaría si las llamas como sea o dejas que los gemelos elijan. Yo las quiero así.

—Georg –Gustav lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó—, los nombres me gustan. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Me hubiera ahorrado dolores de cabeza.

—Y-Yo… ¿En serio? ¿Te gustan? —Tartamudeó Georg al recibir pulgares arriba por su sugerencia, en vez de esos mismos dedos como garras sacándole los ojos—. Digo, porque lo que tú decidas eso será.

—‘Nos’ gusta –enfatizó el baterista al apoyar ambas manos de Georg en su vientre desnudo y dejarlo sentir las pataditas—. También son tuyas. –De pronto le cayó la revelación de lo que pasaba: Georg se sentía inseguro al tomar decisiones de las niñas. La única razón que veía para no haberle dicho desde antes los nombres era ésa—. Georg, son tus hijas si así lo deseas, ¿entiendes? ¿Sin compromisos, recuerdas? No funciona si de verdad no lo piensas así. Si te presiono de alguna manera sólo dilo y…

—No, Gus, no es eso –alegó Georg con vergüenza—. Es que… —La cara seria del rubio lo decía todo: ‘Escúpelo de una vez que arruinas el momento’ así que tomó aire y lo soltó—: ¿De verdad me quieres como padre de las niñas? –La boca de Gustav se abrió para replicar airado, pero Georg no lo dejó—. Mira, yo quiero. Es algo grande, enorme y viene por partida doble, y aún así lo quiero, pero tenemos que ser serios al respecto. Ya sabes, hablar con tus padres y los míos. Sólo si estás de acuerdo con todo. Además –llegó el momento de que el bochorno que sufría explotara—, quiero que todos sepan que son mías.

—¿Hablas de…? –Sandra, que no se perdía la plática mientras terminaba de rellenar el formulario de aquel mes y anotaba los últimos datos de la presión sanguínea de Gustav, se sobresaltó—. Perdón, perdón. No era mi intención inmiscuirme pero…

—Tu sobrina va a saltar de una ventana cuando se entere –dijo Georg sin importarle mucho que la doctora los estuviera escuchando. Si lo sabía ella, que lo supiera el mundo—. Lo que quiero decir, Gustav, es que quiero declarar a la prensa que son mis hijas. Si tú lo permites, claro está. —Las rítmicas pataditas que el baterista sentía en el vientre respondieron por él cuando segundos después abrazó a Georg y le dijo que sí ahogado en lágrimas.

—Ugh, estúpidas hormonas… —Masculló al limpiarse la nariz en el hombro de Georg y agradecer al universo por alguien tan maravilloso como él—. Aunque no lo hagas, Gweny y Ginny son tuyas, ¿ok? Nuestras, ¿sí? Siempre va a ser así.

El beso con el que sellaron la elección de nombres le arrancó una sonrisa incluso a la estoica doctora, que se retiró de la habitación para darles un poco de privacidad.

 

—Wow –fue la primera palabra de la mañana que dijo Tom cuando dos días después abrió las cortinas de la sala y se encontró siendo fotografiado por un reportero entre los arbustos.

Nada que una llamada a Saki no resolviera, lo que no desmeritaba el esfuerzo de la prensa por capturar la imagen más cotizada en aquellos días: Una de Georg y Gustav juntos.

La noticia, apenas unas horas antes entregada en un comunicado de prensa a los medios, que declaraba a Georg padre de las gemelas de Gustav ya se dejaba sentir con fuerza. Para prueba los flashes que lo deslumbraban sin piedad.

Desayunando los cuatro en la mesa, lo comprobaron.

El periódico que leía Gustav estaba encabezado por la noticia en la primera plana de la sección de espectáculos, lo mismo que el televisor, que apenas Bill lo encendió para ver si el clima era propicio para su cabello o no, se topó con un mini clip de Gustav y Georg caminando juntos al tiempo que la conductora los declaraba la pareja del año.

—Y lo que falta por venir –gruñó Gustav a causa de una acidez tremenda que cargaba esa mañana. Tom le tendió un vaso de leche y las vitaminas prenatales pero dejó que fuera Georg el que hiciera círculos reconfortantes en su espalda con la mano—. Apenas se hizo público recibí una llamada de mis padres exigiendo una explicación. –Se volteó de costado para ver al bajista—. Mi padre quiere hablar contigo de ‘hombre a hombre’, sea lo que sea. Pfff, como si por estar embarazado yo dejara de serlo.

—Hablando de llamadas –dijo Bill—, tu madre llamó cuando estabas dormido –picó a Georg en el costado—. Por como sonaba, creo que planea comprar un unicornio para sus nietas.

—Si la conozco bien, ahora mismo debe estar buscando dos unicornios y no uno –se estampó la mano en la cara—. O peor, esa mujer es…

—¡Georg! –Lo reprendió Gustav, alarmado de lo que podía decir. Que la verdad fuera dicha, la madre del bajista era todo menos normal. Divorciada de años atrás del marido más gris y plano existido jamás en la tierra, la felicidad que desbordaba por la vida era tan grande que llegaba a aturdir.

Por no mencionar que ella amaba a Gustav como un miembro más de su familia, e incluso de años atrás, sabía que Georg sería suyo. No podía sino quererla como a su propia madre, fuera su suegra o no.

—Lo siento, pero admite que es capaz de aparecerse en dos horas cargando todos los juguetes de cero a noventa y nueve años de la juguetería –se explicó Georg al tomar una de las tostadas con mantequilla del plato de en medio y darle una mordida—. Es mi madre, la conozco tan bien que me daría miedo si no estuviera haciendo algo.

—Cierto –dio la razón Gustav—. Como sea, David quiere que demos una pequeña entrevista. Sólo una –agregó al ver que todos torcían la boca de incredulidad a que fuera ‘una y una nada más’ porque con Jost los ceros a la derecha eran la regla lo mismo que la sobreexplotación—. Tenemos que estar libres temprano si queremos ir a cenar con mis padres.

—¿Queremos? –Gustav rodó los ojos cuando Georg se le apoyó en el hombro haciendo gestos de cachorrito apaleado—. ¿Debo ir preparado para que tu padre me dé un puñetazo en la entrada o no?

—Georgie tiene miedo –se burló Tom, recibiendo una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Señor Listing para ti, Tomi-Pooh, que anoche te oí lloriquear. “¡Bill, Bill, nooo!”, ¿uhm? –Los tres presentes en la mesa palidecieron, hecho que no pasó de largo para Georg cuando el silencio se hizo sepulcral y tenso—. Chicos, ¿hay algo que yo no sepa?

Olvidado el tema con tantas emociones a flor de piel en los últimos meses, tanto a los gemelos como a Gustav se les había olvidado comentarle el hecho de que él y el baterista no eran la única pareja viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Por tanto, que aquellos lloriqueos no eran precisamente de miedo o dolor.

De sólo pensarlo, a Gustav la cara se le tornaba color grana. No era su asunto explicar lo ajeno, pero por las caras de los gemelos y las manos sujetas debajo de la mesa, que no veía pero sospechaba sin error, o era él o no era nadie.

—Uh, no. Lo hablaremos más tarde –desechó con malhumor—. No voy a arruinar mi desayuno por ninguno de ustedes. –Las gemelas en su vientre, patearon en afirmación—. Coman o se enfría.

Aplacado el ambiente, los cuatro procedieron a terminar de desayunar.

 

“No dejes que Georg lea…” empezaba el mensaje de texto. Gustav no pudo sino fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué Georg no leyera qué? El mensaje parecía continuar sólo relleno de puntos suspensivos.

—Me pierdo. ¿Vuelta a la derecha o a la izquierda?

—Uhm… —Gustav parpadeó dejando la luminosa pantalla de plasma de su teléfono móvil para prestar atención en los alrededores. Por sugerencia de su hermana, la misma hermana que no le hablaba de meses atrás porque ella misma no podía embarazarse, la reunión familiar se hacía en su casa y no en la de sus padres. El rubio no podía más que resignarse; las negativas en la familia Schäfer no eran aceptables, mucho menos por simple cobardía. Así que ahí estaban los dos buscando una dirección y un tanto perdidos—. Según yo debe haber una lavandería en la esquina. Eso o una panadería.

—Vi la panadería tres calles atrás –dijo Georg al dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina y regresar al mismo punto. Tiempo que Gustav aprovechó para seguir leyendo el mensaje y palidecer de golpe—. Ahí está, la panadería. ¿Y luego qué sigue?

Gustav abrió la boca pero no sabía que decir. –Es en la otra calle, número 1045 –musitó.

—¿Estás bien? –A Georg no se le iba nada; Gustav tenía que reconocérselo al darle un beso en la mejilla y sonreír con toda la compostura que cargaba encima.

—Genial. ¿Cómo no estarlo? –Mintió.

—Ahora sí me asustas –siguió conduciendo el bajista, atento a los números de las casas que pasaban—. Dudo mucho que tu padre me reciba con los brazos abiertos. Ellos saben de Bushido, ¿no? –Tamborileó los dedos contra el volante tratando de calmar los celos que le afloraban cada que mencionaba al rapero. Gesto que al rubio no le pasó desapercibido, pues le puso la mano en el muslo y apretó con cariño—. Bueno, qué remedio. Ahora son mías –y correspondiendo la caricia, la pasó por el vientre de Gustav.

—Mira, es ahí –señaló Gustav al pasar por la casa y reconocer la fachada, lo mismo que los automóviles estacionados—. ¿Listo?

—Realmente no –confesó el bajista—, pero allá vamos. –Detuvo el vehículo y tras rodearlo, abrió la puerta de Gustav para ayudarlo a bajar.

Apenas iban a medio camino del jardín delantero cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y la hermana de Gustav salió a recibirlos con aspecto de haber llorado.

—Gus –chilló antes de abrazar a su hermano y con voz entrecortada disculparse por su actitud de meses atrás. El baterista, al principio no muy seguro de cuál era la reacción correcta puesto que el dolor de la indiferencia en meses pasados aún le hacía mella, terminó por rodearla igual con ambos brazos y estrecharla como cuando eran pequeños y no resultaba tan ‘embarazoso’.

En los dos sentidos, que la barriga no le permitía abrazarla sin sentir que se asfixiaba.

—Franny –la soltó Gustav de golpe—, me ahogas.

En refuerzo de cariños, la madre del rubio salió a recibirlos y en lugar de una mujer llorosa, éste se encontró con el par haciéndolo carantoñas a él y a las niñas como si fueran sus mascotas.

Georg, que entretenido contemplaba la escena, casi se fue al suelo al ver la figura del padre de Gustav acercarse. Un hombre que recordaba de años atrás por las interminables horas que pasaban en el asiento trasero del automóvil que aquel hombre conducía y hablando de el día en que la fama los tomaría por sorpresa para hacerlos estrellas. El apoyo de aquellos días que no desaparecían, lo mismo que el cariño con el que los instaba a seguir cualquier sueño por loco que fuera.

El bajista cerró los ojos al ver que se aproximaba, no muy seguro de la reacción que obtendría. Si él mismo se culpaba por lo que Gustav estaba pasando con aquel embarazo imprevisto, no quería ni saber la culpa que el padre del rubio podía estar colocando encima suyo sólo por tener a quien reprochar.

En su lugar, se encontró recibiendo una mano que estrechó para después rodearse igual que Gustav, de un abrazo familiar.

—Bienvenido a la familia –escuchó de boca del hombre mayor y el cálido sentimiento que le inundó el pecho no se equiparó con nada en el resto de la noche.

 

—Gus, despierta –murmuró Georg en la oreja del rubio al abrir la puerta del asiento del copiloto y observarlo dormir con placidez—. Vamos, un poco más y estaremos en cama.

—Aquí estoy bien –gruñó el baterista con somnolencia. La cabeza le colgó por encima del cinturón de seguridad en una postura aparentemente incómoda que lo hizo enderezarse—. Tengo sueño –murmuró con molestia al tallarse el cuello—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Ya llegamos, casi –fue la respuesta del bajista, que se inclinó por encima de Gustav para liberarlo del cinturón. Apenas el clic se dejó escuchar cuando Gustav le tendió los brazos alrededor y volvió a caer dormido—. Gus, ¡con ánimo! Sólo hay que entrar a la casa.

—Musado –balbuceó el baterista tratando de hacerse entender por encima de la modorra que una cena completa y tres raciones de ésta más un pastel de chocolate especial de su madre cubierto en helado y caramelo producían. Se aclaró la garganta al ver que su novio no entendía—. Muy cansado. Muy con muuuy.

Georg soltó un quejido. –Ah no, yo también estoy cansado. No te puedo llevar cargando hasta la cama. –Ignoró el puchero que Gustav le ponía—. No eres una plumita, necesito que cooperes.

—Ok. Ya entendí. Estoy gordo, no me lo tomaré a pecho. –Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, el rubio se puso de pie fuera del automóvil y con pasos vacilantes, enfiló por el corto tramo que separaba la cochera de la puerta principal.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos ya se encontraban frente a la puerta delantera lamentando no haber aceptado la oferta de la hermana de Gustav y de su marido de quedarse a dormir la velada. Por terquedad más que por incomodarlos, ahora cargaban con el arrepentimiento, pues ni encontraban la llave de la entrada en la oscuridad, ni mucho menos podían hacerlo con el sueño que los tenía considerando seriamente la idea de tumbarse sobre una maceta y dormir.

—Sólo toquemos, ¿sí? –Gustav no espero respuesta al aporrear la puerta con fuerzas y seguir en ello hasta que minutos después un par de pisadas en la escalera se dejaron oír—. ¿Ves? –Le dijo a Georg—. Los gemelos están en casa y ellos… —La boca se le abrió el doble de su tamaño cuando Tom, envuelto en las mantas de la cama, lo recibió sin aspecto de encontrarse precisamente en acostado para dormir.

Tanto el rubor que cargaba por toda la piel que dejaba ver, que por cierto delataba su desnudez una vez que los dejó pasar y al voltearse la línea de su trasero hizo aparición, así como una fina capa de sudor por todo el cuerpo. Ni hablar del ceño fruncido que denotaba lo que hacía antes de ser interrumpido.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? –Les espetó con voz ronca—. Pensé que se iban a quedar a dormir allá. No los esperábamos sino hasta mañana.

—Yo también te extrañé, Kaulitz –ironizó Georg al quitarse los zapatos y masajearse un poco el hombro izquierdo—. Gustav se puso terco que quería dormir en su cama. Ya sabes cómo se pone con el dolor de espalda y dice que sólo sus almohadas pueden lidiar con eso.

—Seh –Gustav se rió sin gracia. Intercambio una rápida mirada con Tom y no fue necesario decir más palabras. No entre ellos al menos, que de pronto Georg miró a Tom con extrañeza.

—¿Estás con alguien?

—Con ustedes, duh –soltó Tom queriendo dejar correr el tema pero fracasando en el intento. No por él mismo. El bajista estaba tan cansado que no le importaba realmente. Si Tom gustaba de compañía allá él mientras no le incordiara el sueño. Lo que en realidad les arruinó la oportunidad perfecta de dejar aquel asunto para luego, fue Bill bajando las escaleras en la misma condición que su gemelo, pero en su lugar, desnudo. Apenas los vio en el rellano de la entrada volvió a correr hacia arriba.

—¿Ese no era Bill…? –El viejo tic que el bajista sufría ante el estrés y que se manifestaba contrayendo la comisura de sus labios de hizo presente.

Tom hizo una mueca como su hubiera sido abofeteado.

—¿En serio importa cuando son las… —Gustav miró el reloj— … casi cuatro de la mañana? ¿Hablan en serio? –Bostezó con ganas—. Les juro que voy a dormir ya. Subiré, me pondré el pijama, me lavaré los dientes y para cuando esté en la cama quiero ver a Georg a mi lado para dormir en paz. No pido mucho, chicos. Si quieren aclarar algo, mañana lo haremos todos. No hoy.

Sin más, sin dejarles replicar, comenzó la exhaustiva tarea de hacer que su voluminosa humanidad cooperara para subir las escaleras caminando y no rodando.

Boquiabiertos, quizá por la sorpresa de un descubrimiento o ser descubierto según el caso o por las palabras del rubio, ni Tom ni Georg se atrevieron a contradecir a Gustav. En su lugar, intercambiaron un escueto ‘buenas noches’ que no llegó a más cuando al final se despidieron en el segundo piso y con paso firme, enfilaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

 

Parpadeando un par de veces antes de despertar en su totalidad, Gustav casi se cayó fuera de la cama al encontrarse que Georg, acostado de a su lado y el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, despierto. Dos ojos enrojecidos producto de una noche en su totalidad en vela.

—Buenos días –murmuró el bajista, pero por el tono en el que lo dijo, algo entre ronco y contenido, Gustav supo al instante para donde iba todo aquello.

—Ahí vamos –dijo al acomodarse mejor en la cama, pues la espalda lo mataba.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? –Apoyado sobre su codo, Georg parecía molesto—. No es que no lo hubiera imaginado antes, pero de ahí a confirmarlo…

—¿Importa realmente? –Gustav ignoró el ‘sí’ rotundo que su pareja le daba—. No veo porqué. No digo que me ponga muy feliz, tampoco que me den ganas de saltar de alegría –“y como su pudiera” pensó con amargura al constatar que amanecía con la barriga aunque fuera un centímetro más amplia—. Lo que ellos hagan no es de nuestra incumbencia.

—Anoche lo fue –protestó el mayor—. Gus, ¿en serio?

—¿En serio qué? –El aludido bufó—. Ellos estuvieron por mí cuando los necesité, claro que sí. Si tú no puedes simplemente hacerte el de la vista gorda es tu asunto, no el mío.

—No es que no pueda… —El primer suspiro largo de la mañana. De meses atrás, Georg soltaba uno diario y ese día no era la excepción—. Ya lo veíamos venir. Todos. Los gemelos son… Ellos. Era de esperarse que acabarían así.

—¿Entonces? –Gustav se pegó a Georg al costado y recibió gustoso un beso en la frente—. ¿Cuál es el problema? Aquel par han de estarse comiendo las uñas de los nervios. No es como si pudiéramos borrarlos de nuestra vida. Son los padrinos.

—Seh…

El bajista volvió a suspirar. Qué lío aquel. No es que no pudiera olvidar el hecho de que ahora Bill y Tom estaban juntos en todo el sentido de la palabra; ese no era el problema. Podía, como decía Gustav, hacerse de la vista gorda con facilidad. Aquel par eran como sus hermanos; los apoyaría hasta el final.

—Ugh, tú ganas –dijo al fin—, pero no me pidas mucho. Aún no creo poder mirarlos a los ojos en digamos… ¿Unos veinte años? Hasta entonces podemos escondernos aquí. –Y sin darle tiempo de replicar a su novio, comenzó a besarlo con delicadeza en torno a la clavícula.

Por desgracia, los crujidos de tripa de Gustav dijeron otra cosa al retumbar. –Creo que Gweny –susurró con vergüenza Gustav al notar las patadas de una de las niñas justo debajo de las costillas—. O yo. Tenemos hambre –admitió al fin con sofoco.

El reloj apenas marcaba las siete de la mañana, pero ya era hora de comenzar la jornada.

Con dificultad y ayuda de Georg al ser su puente de equilibrio, Gustav logró ponerse de pie sin terminar rodando por el suelo. Nota mental suya para llamar a Sandra y quejarse una hora porque los ‘cuantos kilos’ que iba a subir y que cada vez se multiplicaban por cifras mayores.

No que tuviera mucho de que lloriquear al respecto con Georg a su lado diciéndole lo poco que le importaba si subía un kilo más o una tonelada, pero el asunto de la ropa se estaba convirtiendo en la mayor dificultad. El comprar batas de maternidad no le iba y tampoco la idea de acudir a alguna tienda especializada porque estaba seguro que todo lo que iba a encontrar era rosa o con listones de encaje. Antes usar una camiseta de Tom que caer tan bajo.

Ya una vez en la cocina, cuenco de cereal con leche en mano, ignoró todo pensamiento negativo al paladear la delicia del primer bocado de alimento en la mañana. Como confirmación, ambas niñas comenzaron a moverse en un suave y tranquilizador ritmo. Con suerte, podría regresar a dormir un rato más. Antes no era tan dormilón, pero cargando peso extra y amodorrado cada que comía algo, ahora no encontraba como mantenerse despierto mucho rato.

—Estaba pensando –Georg lo sacó de ensoñaciones— en comenzar la mudanza.

—¿Los pintores ya terminaron? –Por petición de Gustav, después de haber comprado la casa, habían contratado a un par de trabajadores que encargados de pintar y limpiar, además de algunas pequeñas instalaciones eléctricas, que al parecer ya habían finalizado su trabajo.

—Dejaron un mensaje, todo está listo. –Con un vaso de licuado de fresas en la mano, Georg tomó asiento al lado de Gustav—. Si quieres no tiene que ser hoy. Aún falta ir a comprar un refrigerador, una estufa, un horno de microondas, ummmm… Lavadora, secadora, al menos un televisor… —Enumeró, ajeno a que Gustav rodaba los ojos.

Como su primer hogar, no había considerado antes la idea de que irse a vivir por su cuenta ya no era atenerse a que todo estaría listo para su llegada. Ahora tenían que lidiar con pagar a los empleados, ir de compras y surtirse de víveres.

—¿Crees que los muebles sean urgentes? –Preguntó Georg con toda inocencia al mordisquear de un panecillo con mermelada y masticarlo—. Quizá de momento sólo la cama. Una mesa sobre la que comer y unos sillones también serían de gran ayuda.

Ambos soltaron sendos gruñidos. El trabajo que se les venía encima parecía demasiado si se ponían a recapacitarlo un poco. Y posponerlo no era una opción. La casa era sino enorme, al menos de grandes proporciones. No que tener eco no fuera divertido, pero el plan era formar un hogar, no una bodega vacía en la que esconderse del mundo para vivir ahí con las niñas. Ni en sueños.

—Empecemos por lo básico –tomó el control Gustav el estirarse con cuidado para tomar la libreta de compras que mantenían junto a uno de los estantes y abriendo una página nueva y preparando el bolígrafo para escribir, comenzar—. Nos iremos por habitaciones y así veremos qué nos hace falta.

El bajista se acomodó mejor en la silla. Aquello iba a tomar sus horas. –Ok, listo.

 

—¿Un Nintendo Wii? –Gustav alzó la ceja ante aquella compra. Con tantas habitaciones en su nueva casa, Georg quería que tuvieran un cuarto de entretenimientos y dado que el rubio ya había rechazado la mesa de billar y el karaoke porque sería el fin del mundo si a Bill le gustaba, no quedaba más que aceptar un pequeño videojuego—. Bien, pero a cambio…

El ruido de pisadas en la escalera los sacó de concentración. Dos cabezas se asomaron con timidez para volver a desaparecer.

—Chicos, Georg está bien con ustedes siendo una pareja –les llamó Gustav aún con la cabeza metida en la lista de compras. Indeciso si el color de la cocina combinaría con muebles oscuros o claros. Deseaba un refrigerador completamente platinado, pero decorar todo del mismo modo era en su parecer, abrir un burdel. Tanto color plata lastimaba a la vista y abarataba el lugar—. Oscuro será… —Murmuró para sí.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse a los gemelos tomados de la mano y desafiando a Georg a decir algo, que igual se cruzaba de brazos con fiereza. Un duelo de tensión que honestamente al baterista le importaba un comino en el mayor de los casos.

—Vamos a ser adultos, ¿me escucharon? –Tronó los dedos al aire para tener la atención de todos centrada en él—. Ahora, tengo que elegir colores para el cuarto de las niñas. ¿Rosa o lila, uhm? –Tres pares de ojos lo miraron como si aquel asunto fuera broma—. ¿O qué tal azul cielo? No tiene que ser exclusivamente para varones si le agregamos detalles femeninos. Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Tomando aire, los tres presentes dieron aquello pelea por perdida. Con Gustav lo mejor era siempre hacer lo que él quería. De cualquier modo, como comprobaron una vez que estuvieron los cuatro juntos trabajando en la lista, aquello era divertido.

 

—Ya no máaasss… —Haraganeó Tom al balancearse en las dos patas traseras de su silla y estirar los brazos al techo—. Quiero comer. Pizza de preferencia.

—O comida china –secundó Bill la noción al dejar caer un catálogo de edredones en la mesa y volver a gruñir—. Quizá sushi, lo que sea asiático. Quiero arroz.

Gustav se decantó por la pizza. –Las nenas quieren pizza –fanfarroneó con una risita—, así que dejen de hacer ojos chiquitos.

—Hablando de las niñas –se iluminó Bill, olvidando al instante que su propuesta había sido rechazada—, aún no les hemos puesto nombre.

—De hecho –tosió Gustav.

—… Ya lo hicimos –aseguró Georg al tomar la mano de su pareja y apretarla—. Como padrinos pueden elegir el segundo si quieren.

—¡¿Qué?! –Saltó Tom como impulsado por un resorte—. Dime que no les pusieron nombres de groupies o pongo una orden de restricción contra ustedes por malos padres.

—Uhmf, mira quién habla –ironizó Bill—. El señor ‘las-quiero-llamar-Tiffany-&-Brittany’ como pésimo remedo de Tomsina y Billarina.

Antes de que su gemelo tuviera tiempo de replicar, Gustav los aplacó con aquella paz suya. –Nada de nombres de fangirls o lo que sea. Son clásicos.

—¿Artemisa y Minerva? –Intentó adivinar Bill. Luego se quejó por el golpe en la cabeza que Georg le dio por semejante ocurrencia—. Hey, dijeron clásicos.

—Celtas, quise decir.

—Dios, escúpelo ya. Tal vez aún podamos hacerte cambiar de opinión antes de que le arruines la vida a alguien –exigió Tom.

—Gwendolyn y Ginebra. –Decir aquellas tres palabras le costó a Gustav el valor de un mes y tres canas—. Así podemos llamarlas Gweny y Ginny –finalizó usando las palabras de Georg cuando éste se había explicado con los nombres.

—Uhm… —Ambos gemelos intercambiaron una mirada inescrutable.

—¡A mí me gusta! –Habló Gustav con apasionamiento—. Así que…

—A nosotros también, calma… —Dijo Tom con una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿pizza para Gweny y Ginny o sólo para Gustav?

Aquello lo hizo merecedor de una patada debajo de la mesa por parte del rubio, pero también de la más grande sonrisa de éste. Valía la pena, vaya que sí.

 

Gus, psst, Gus. –El baterista miró de lado a lado en la sección de electrónicos sin encontrar la fuente de los llamados—. ¡Gusss, acá abajo! –Siseó la voz de nuevo y al mover una licuadora fuera de su vista, el rubio encontró a Bill.

—¿Qué haces ahí? –Preguntó no muy interesado. Estaba indeciso entre llevar una tostadora de pan de cuatro o seis plazas—. ¿Ya encontraste la batidora que te pedí?

—Como si la fueras a usar –se burló el menor de los gemelos—. Como sea, ¿recibiste…?

—Sí… —Gustav perdió un poco de la luz que la felicidad de estar de compras para su primer hogar traía consigo al recordar el tema. El mensaje que le había llegado dos noches atrás y que no quería recordar a toda costa—. No ahora, por favor.

—Sigue ahí. Gus, te juro que yo quería tirarlo todo, pero Tom dijo que tenías que verlo primero.

—Qué considerado, caray –dijo sarcástico el baterista. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que Bushido podía haberle mandado; se lo imaginaba, con eso bastaba—. Regresando lo vemos, lo tiramos y Georg jamás se entera, ¿ok?

Bill asintió.

—Ahora dile a Tom lo mismo… —Lo vio alejarse antes de agregar—: y dile que si me encuentra una wafflera, que sea una grande o si no lo va a lamentar.

 

—No lo puedo creer… —Musitó Gustav cuando vio el ‘pequeño regalo’ que Bushido le mandó como si nada en el mundo.

Por la tarjeta, aquella notita que siempre agregaba el rapero rezando “Un detallito por ahora. Las quiere papá. B.” lo que se esperaba era un precisamente un detalle, algo pequeño, algo que Bill pudiera esconder debajo de la cama para mantenerlo fuera de los ojos de Georg, no escondido en el sótano como un feo y pútrido secreto de que avergonzarse.

—Tiene que estar bromeando –gruñó apretando los puños espasmódicamente al sentir la ira corriendo por sus venas y la macabra idea de estrellar el regalo contra la pared más próxima. No como si pudiera, puesto que eran un par de cunas gemelas primorosamente labradas en madera sólida y con colchón incluido, además de que venían cargadas de mantas, ropa, pañales, un par de juguetes e incluso, dos mascotas felpudas—. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? ¡Argh! –Le dio una patada a la estructura y lo lamentó como nunca cuando el dolor lo invadió—. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

—Por eso te dije que Georg no debe verlos. –Bill le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros para reconfortarlo—. Podemos donar todo esto a la caridad, pero…

—Van a seguir llegando, ¿no es así? –El baterista conocía muy bien a Bushido. No era una persona de las que se rendía ante una simple negativa, oh no, al contrario. Un ‘No’ le exacerbaba la voluntad al límites insospechados y en lo que se refería a familia, era un demonio.

—Es que también son sus…

—¡No, no son sus hijas! –Gritó Gustav, ofendido de que Bill considerara siquiera que sus niñas, las niñas que tendría con Georg, pudieran ser en lo mínimo de Bushido—. No puedo hablar de esto ahora.

—Gus…

—Hay que deshacernos de esto. Ahora. –Se presionó las sienes experimentando la ya acuciante sensación del dolor de cabeza aproximándose—. Georg no lo puede ver…

—¡Gustav! –La ira de éste saltó—. Tienes que calmarte.

—¡Estoy calmado! –Gritó a su vez—. ¡Calmadísimo como si estuviera en la playa recostado en la arena, ahora ayúdame a sacar esto de aquí!

El menor de los gemelos se cruzó de brazos. –No es que no te apoye, pero… Esto no es lo correcto, al menos no legalmente.

—¿Sacar dos puñeteras cunas no es legal? –Al decirlo, se presionó el costado del estómago—. No… Juegues… Conmigo… —Jadeó cada vez más entrecortado.

—¡Bushido es su padre, te guste o no!

—¿Y yo qué carajos soy, uh? ¿La madre? ¡Yo soy su padre, Bill! –Chilló Gustav antes de apoyarse sin aire contra el barandal de la cuna más cercana—. Nadie me va a quitar ese lugar, nadie. Yo soy el padre. ¡Soy hombre! ¡Hombre! Tener a mis hijas no me lo impide, ¿me escuchas? ¡No me lo impide!

A punto de gritar más alto porque aquel tema lo sacaba de sus casillas, se encontró abrazado con fuerza por Bill. Caricias de preocupación en la espalda, en la cabeza; palabras de disculpa una tras otra, asegurándole que las cunas se iban, que él era el padre, que todo saldría bien.

Por desgracia, una mentira.

Nada iba a salir bien. El mismo Gustav lo sabía.

 

_—Es tradición –dice Bushido—. Una manera de exorcizar viejos fantasmas. –Da unas palmaditas al nuevo colchón—. Éste será tuyo. Sólo tuyo._

_—¿Es…? –Gustav no sabe qué decir. Es lo que es; eso lo sabe. Lo que no es lo mismo a que le agrade. Camina alrededor de la cama con edredones de satín en rojo y negro, algo en ello muy lujurioso; le gusta. Exuda deseo._

_—Mi fidelidad. Nunca he usado el mismo colchón por más de dos meses, pero… Vale la pena el cambio así como comprar uno nuevo. Cada quien merece su lugar, ¿sabes? –Ladea la cabeza al decirlo. El baterista sólo quiere besarle el cuello, justo encima del tatuaje. Quiere comprobar si el sabor sigue siendo el mismo. Aún lo saborea, confirma, al chuparse los labios._

_El rostro de Gustav es una máscara que no revela sus fantasías. Sólo piensa “va en serio” y algo en el pecho se le presiona al darse de cuenta de que antes que Georg, alguien ‘va en serio’ con él. Alguien quiere hacerlo; la idea es abrumadora en muchas maneras._

_—Wow… Gracias, creo. —Es lo más que puede decir._

_—Lo sé. –Bushido es cálido; aquella noche estrenan juntos el colchón nuevo._

 

/*/*/*/*


	14. 14.- Visitas que no son visitas. Visitar, T&B, M&C.

**Visitas que no son visitas**

 

—Uno… Pfff, no sabe lo que tiene… —Georg se secó el sudor de la frente con el brazo antes de alzar una nueva caja, ésta con la etiqueta de ‘Libros’ estampada en ambos costados.

—Hasta que lo pierde –completó la frase Bill, que en idénticas condiciones, descolgaba la ropa del armario para con cuidado doblarla y guardarla en más cajas. Se frotó la barbilla—. Creo que el refrán no se aplica en éste caso.

—Nah, lo que yo iba a decir es que ‘uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que se muda de casa’, especialmente cuando se es rock star –agregó con un guiño.

Gustav, que en calidad de espectador dado que el vientre no le permitía cargar algo encima que no fuera su misma voluminosa humanidad, ni tampoco inclinarse al frente sin irse de cabeza, rodó los ojos. Apenas era mediodía, pero el día ya se sentía largo. Y con razón, que en pie desde las seis de la mañana, no se habían tomado más que un descanso para desayunar, ir al sanitario y después seguir.

—Estoy lleno de polvo –masculló Bill al ponerse de rodillas en el reducido espacio del clóset y rebuscar entre prendas que parecían llevar ahí una eternidad—. Gus, no puedes hablar en serio de empacar todo esto. Vamos, esta playera no la usas desde… —El baterista contempló la mencionada prenda y hasta él mismo detuvo su acción de doblar unos pocos de calcetines en una bolsa para tratar de recordar.

—¿La era Devilish? –Aventuró Tom al salir del baño cargando la colección de toallas blancas con esquinas azules que el rubio adoraba usar para limpiarse el rostro.

—Es mía, la quiero. Sólo empácala –desdeñó Gustav al final. Cierto, esa camiseta no se la ponía desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero no por ello la iba a tirar. Que fuera de la era de las cavernas no importaba. A la menor oportunidad la iba a usar tanto como antes. Sin discusiones, la conservaba.

—Oh, pero ni siquiera te la puedes poner –fue el desatinado comentario de Bill, que mientras se agachaba para colocarla doblada en la caja de ropa, recibió un zapato en plena cabeza.

—Eso es por considerar que estoy… —El baterista se sulfuró tal, que de ser más animal que humano, se le habría erizado el vello de la nuca visiblemente—. ¡Eso! –Aunado a los senos que ahora se le desbordaban por la camiseta de manera sensual, el vientre era su mayor impedimento para usar mucha de la ropa que tenía. Como cubriéndose, se cruzó de brazos—. Espera un par de meses más y me la pondré. Me va a quedar mejor de lo que a ti alguna vez se te verá.

Bill iba a replicar de manera mordaz a eso, hastiado ya de estar limpiando y empacando como si no pudieran contratar a alguien para ello porque pobres no eran, pero en su lugar se atragantó cuando los ojos de Georg le dijeron sin palabras un mensaje bastante elocuente. “Lo dices, haré que te lo tragues”. Aquello asustaba a cualquiera; el menor de los gemelos no era la excepción.

—¿Sabes qué pienso? Es genial poder usar la ropa que te sienta bien. –Tras voltearse de espaldas, se volvió a enfrascar en su labor.

Gustav sólo suspiró. Ser tratado con pinzas como si se tratara de algún objeto precioso no le iba, lo detestaba, pero si funcionaba para callar malos comentarios, mejor que mejor. Podía acostumbrarse un poquito si las ventajas valían la pena.

Batiendo palmas, continuó con su labor. Planeaba e iba a cumplirlo hasta las últimas consecuencias, dormir esa noche en su propia casa al lado de Georg.

Costara lo que costara.

 

—Estoy… Ahhh, muerto… —Horas después, Gustav cumplía su sueño. Casi.

—Yo también… —Murmuró Bill a su lado, hundiendo el rostro sucio en la almohada y esparciendo manchas de mugre por todos lados de la suave tela—. Si algún día tengo que volverme a cambiar de casa, compraré todo nuevo. Al cuerno los recuerdos. Nada de empacar, sólo largarme.

—Tú no te estás mudando de casa, deja te recuerdo –le interrumpió Georg, que descansando al otro lado de Gustav en su cama, se apartaba el brazo de los ojos para apoyarse en los codos y descubrir que ambos gemelos les invadían la recámara principal con aspecto agotado como si lo que hubieran cargado fueran elefantes y no simples cajas—. Chicos, ¿no creen que ya sea hora de irse a dormir?

—Sí, buenas noches –barbotó Tom con labios torpes antes de tomar aire con pesadez y caer dormido. Un golpe en el costado lo sacó del país de los sueños.

—Él quiere decir que nos larguemos –le explicó Bill a su gemelo, pues éste entendía de las indirectas un cero total—. Tomi…

—Nuh, quiero dormir –gruñó Tom con aquel tono suyo que era clarísimo: Me despiertas y te mato… Dos veces—. Sólo voy a descansar los ojos un rato, ¿ok? Un ratito nada más –y sin esperar respuesta, se colocó de costado para empezar a roncar.

Georg soltó un quejido bastante audible. —¿Qué? ¿En serio? Chicos, Gus y yo nos mudamos de casa y de ustedes, no es para que sigan durmiendo en nuestra cama –se quejó con un cierto dejo de queja infantil en su voz—. Así que largo.

—¡Samomusado! –Gruñeron ambos gemelos antes de acurrucarse el uno con el otro y ahí sí, caer dormidos en el sueño milenario que dudaría hasta que a sus dueños se les fuera el cansancio o dieran las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente. Lo que sucediera primero.

—¡¿Qué?! –Estalló el bajista.

—‘Estamos muy cansados’, creo –repitió Gustav el mensaje al rodar de su postura de estar acostado de espaldas, para ponerse de costado con el rostro apoyado en el pecho de Georg—. Déjalos. Mañana se irán. Han trabajado duro. Todos —enfatizó— hemos trabajado mucho. Además –se rió para luego acomodarse mejor en la curva del cuello del bajista y soltar ahí aire caliente producto de su respiración que le provocó escalofríos a éste de pies a cabeza—, antes de irse quiero que acomoden las cajas y hagan desayuno.

—Eres malvado, Gustav –lo abrazó Georg por la espalda y lo atrajo contra sí—. No sé si los pies apestosos de Tom valen la pena por lo que va a trabajar mañana, pero será como tú quieras.

—Seh… —La paz que lo invadió era como estar sumergido en una tina de agua tibia. Hasta las niñas estaban dormidas porque sus movimientos eran mínimos—. Te prometo que mañana que se vayan, mañana que no estén aquí…

—¿Mmm? –Georg entrelazó las piernas contra las de Gustav y en pleno verano, aquel contacto ligero le hizo apreciar la dicha de dormir sin pesadas mantas—. ¿Mañana qué?

—Estrenaremos el… —Bostezó con fuerza antes de contestar—. Inauguraremos la casa dándole un buen uso a la cama. –Se abrazó más, ajeno a que Georg gemía ante la mera idea—. Te lo prometo.

Dormido, ya no apreció el sonoro ‘Oh Gus’ dolorido que salió en labios de Georg.

 

Honestamente, Gustav pensó que el gemelo que se le iba a soltar en brazos al momento de la despedida y hacer aquello más difícil de lo que ya era, iba a ser Bill.

Ocupando su lugar, sin embargo, estaba Tom. No en brazos y tampoco llorando, pero con la mano en el marco de la puerta y aspecto de cachorro apaleado, se contenía para no hacer algo propio de Bill.

—… los vamos a ver pronto –hablaba Georg, ajeno a que el mayor de los gemelos se estaba comportando como la madre de Gustav al ver a su pequeño retoño partir de su seno materno. Metafóricamente hablando, pero igual—. David nos quiere trabajando antes de que Gustav comience a rodar por las escaleras del estudio… ¡Ough! –Recibió un pellizco por parte de su novio ante semejante comentario—. De cualquier modo, apenas nazcan las niñas seguiremos donde quedó todo.

—Uhm… —Tom se mordisqueó la uña del pulgar antes de tronarse los dedos y al parecer, querer decir algo que se le atoraba—. ¿Están seguros de esto? –Preguntó al fin, obteniendo tres pares de cejas alzadas en sorpresa—. Vivir solos, ya saben, no me importaría si se esperan un poco más. Después de que des a luz o que las niñas vayan a la Universidad… —Se atragantó al final.

—¿Tomi-Pooh se siente…? ¡Ouch! –Ahora por una patada certera en la rodilla, Georg se interrumpió—. Ok, ya capté. Es el día de golpear al pobre Georgie. La próxima vez sólo avísenme antes –se quejó ya hincado para sobarse la zona afectada.

—Sólo digo… —El mayor de los gemelos se masajeó la nuca buscando las palabras adecuadas. Él era generalmente el que dejaba que los demás hablaran por él, pero para ese día, en esa ocasión en especial, quería hablar por sí mismo; sacarse todo lo que llevaba dentro porque otra oportunidad no tendría. La mano de Bill que se cerró cálida en torno a la suya, lo ayudó—. Los voy a extrañar. A los dos –agregó mirando a Georg que seguía en el suelo—. Mucho más de lo que se imaginan.

—Idiota, ven acá –le dijo Gustav al abrazarlo y dejar que se uniera Bill como era su costumbre. Los meses pasados no los iba a olvidar jamás, no sólo por la tensión vivida o la inquietud de despertar cada día asustado, sino porque aquellos dos habían estado a su lado. Mejores amigos en el mundo no podía pedir jamás. Sería blasfemia—. Saben que pueden venir cuando quieran…

—… Excepto después de las diez de la noche y no sé, ¿antes de las diez de la mañana? Dudo que se levanten antes de esa hora, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar… —Por tercera vez en aquel día, Georg recibió un golpe, esta vez en la base de la cabeza y para no dejarlo de lado, por parte de Bill.

—Arruinas el momento –sentenció con una semi sonrisa al soltar a Gustav e inclinarse para darle un beso en el vientre. Apenas hacerlo, abrir grandes los ojos con una declaración—. Tienes algo ahí –apuntó con un dedo largo a la enorme barriga.

—Se llama vientre de embarazo, Bill. Y ahí hay gemelas, duh. –Tom hizo lo propio de soltar al baterista, ya más ligero de lo que cargaba en el pecho—. Y no señales con el dedo que es de mala educación.

—No, no, Gustav tiene algo… Se sentía como… Un bulto –repitió cabeceando en negación a creer que no fuera nada de qué preocuparse. Teléfono móvil en mano, anunció que iba a llamar a Sandra.

—Calma, antes que nada… —Ya recuperado, Georg le quitó el teléfono al menor de los gemelos para cortar la llamada e inclinarse a examinar a Gustav que se recorría el vientre con ambas manos—. Deja pruebo yo. –Removiendo con cuidado las manos del baterista para él mismo tantear alrededor, se sorprendió cuando en efecto, la yema de un dedo le rozó contra un pequeño montículo que ni duro ni blando en exceso, se palpaba extraño. Sin esperar por permiso, alzó la enorme camiseta que el rubio portaba, un regalo de Tom, para encontrarse con la boca abierta segundos después.

—¿Qué es eso? –Cuestionó Tom al inclinarse por debajo de la carpa de circo que componía la ropa de maternidad de Gustav y examinar de cerca—. Parece un…

—Ombligo. Es tu ombligo, Gus –dijo Georg conteniendo las ganas de soltarse a reír. A su novio no le iba a caer en gracia aquello ni pasados mil años.

—¿Cómo que mi ombligo? –El cuadro de ver al rubio inclinado sobre sí mismo tratando de verse el ombligo a pesar de que la misma barriga no lo dejaba doblarse en dos, era hilarante, por no decir que merecía ser inmortalizado en una fotografía para mandar como postal en navidad—. Oh, mierda… —Gruñó cuando al fin atinó a rozar la protuberancia.

—¿Está al revés? –Tom se inclinó para verlo mejor y desde las profundidades bajo el globo terráqueo que la colgaba de la cintura, Gustav lo escuchó con muchas ganas de darle un golpe—. Tienes el ombligo salido, como si se hubiera volteado.

—Lo que me faltaba –gruñó el baterista con un dramatismo más propio del Bill que suyo.

—Es lindo –lo desdeñó Georg—. Digo, no muy práctico porque ahora parece que tienes un tercer pezón y frío al mismo tiempo, pero tiene su encanto.

—Georg –siseó el rubio—. Cállate. No ayudas. Es asqueroso.

El bajista rodó los ojos. –No sabes de lo que hablas –comentó con desparpajo y como si nada, besó el ombligo usando la lengua para recorrerlo una única vez.

Las quijadas de los gemelos fueron a dar al suelo. Las piernas de Gustav temblaron.

—¿Lo ves? No me importa. –Georg apoyó la cabeza contra el costado de Gustav y recibió una patadita de una de las niñas cerca de la oreja—. Ya, ya, día de maltratar a Georgie, ya entendí.

Las manos de Gustav sujetaron a Georg con cuidado para hacerlo alzar el rostro. –Gracias –musitó.

Los gemelos comprendieron que era hora de irse. Silenciosos, dejaron a aquellos dos disfrutar de su primer momento de privacidad en su nuevo hogar.

Estos se quedaron quietos un poco más, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

 

—Olalá… —Dijo Georg con sorpresa al salir de bañarse, aún usando la toalla para secarse el cabello, cuando se encontró con Gustav. Sentado en la esquina de la cama, parecía esperarlo ansiosamente. Oliendo a jabón y a esa crema anti-estrías con aroma a mandarina y kiwi que Bill le había regalado so pena de untársela él mismo si no se masajeaba el vientre a diario con ella, lucía nervioso.

—No digas nada –murmuró éste al ver que los ojos escrutadores del bajista lo recorrían de arriba abajo. Más que nada abajo, puesto que con lo que llevaba puesto, nada dejaba a la imaginación—. Pensé que quizá podríamos…

—Déjame adivinar –Georg se sentó enseguida de Gustav y le acarició el muslo, obteniendo con ello un ruidito placentero—, desnudo, veo el lubricante fuera de su cajón y tienes esa cara que dice… —Se inclinó por el cuello y dejó un beso ahí –‘cómeme’. Imagino lo que quieres.

—Uhm, y yo que pensaba que era mi cara de ‘vamos a hacerlo como conejos’ pero si, ahhh, aún así entiendes el mensaje, no me quejo –correspondió Gustav el cariño, al moverse un poco más arriba en la cama y con cuidado de no irse de lado, quedar recostado en el centro del colchón.

Sin nada de ropa y con las piernas ligeramente separadas, se sintió expuesto ante Georg, que se lamió los labios y con cuidado de no lastimarlo, se posicionó en cuatro patas encima de él.

—Pensé que hoy podríamos probar algo nuevo –murmuró con voz pequeña, algo muy lejano de lo que él era en la cama. Gustav no era de los que se cortaba en la intimidad en lo que se refería a conseguir lo que deseaba, dónde, cuándo, cómo y con quién lo quería. Al fin y al cabo, sus gustos eran de lo más placenteros, por no decir que sabía ser correspondiente con sus amantes.

—Casa nueva, ¿recuerdas? –Georg se desanudó la toalla que aún llevaba en torno a la cadera y apenas le tuvo fuera, el calor que Gustav exudaba debajo de él lo instó a recostarse con suavidad sobre su cuerpo—. Aunque por nuevo te refieres a postura, ¿no? Dudo que desde aquí pueda, ya sabes… —Se deslizó por encima del rubio y la zona entre sus piernas colindó—. Alguien está húmedo…

Gustav rodó los ojos. –Ese eres tú. Yo tengo control.

—Suena a reto. –Antes de que Gustav tuviera manera de contradecirlo, un par de labios se posicionaron sobre los suyos, moviéndose con paciencia mientras las manos del bajista le toqueteaban los pezones con delicadeza para no lastimarlo por exceso de emoción.

Tras unos minutos, Gustav se sentía convertido en un charquito maloliente a sexo que exudaba su fragancia en la recámara. Atendido con mucho cuidado, no podía evitar de vez en cuando alzar la cadera por una cercanía más complementaria a la que ya recibía.

Con una mano aferrando el cabello de Georg y la otra estrujando las sábanas, gimió cuando el muslo del bajista se deslizó por su pene ocasionando que la fricción entre ambos se desatara al moverse juntos hasta hacer rechinar el colchón nuevo.

—G-Georg… —Se ahogó el rubio al abrir más las piernas y comprobar con desánimo que Georg se cuidaba de no apoyar todo su peso sobre él—. Vamos, sigue como antes…

—No sé, Gus… —Apoyándose de costado, Georg resopló aire contra un mechón aún húmedo que se empeñaba en cubrirle el rostro—. Tengo miedo de lastimar a las niñas –susurró con vergüenza—. No de que, ejem, lo hagamos, sino de aplastarlas.

—Ah. –El baterista extendió una mano para tocar el hombro de Georg, así atrayendo su atención—. Estuve pensando que quizá podríamos hacerlo de otra manera.

—¿Quieres ir arriba? –Intentó adivinar el bajista, al estremecerse ante la idea. A Gustav aquella postura no le gustaba porque decía que se le cansaban demasiado los muslos y gruñía sin par cuando eso sucedía, pero si era la única manera de hacerlo, así sería—. Pensé que no te gustaba.

—De hecho, sigue sin gustarme. Pensaba más en… —Con cuidado de no moverse con brusquedad, Gustav se giró de costado dejando la espalda a la vista de Georg, que apenas lo vio, lo abrazó por detrás enterrando el rostro entre los omóplatos de éste.

—¿Mmm? Esto es nuevo –aceptó el bajista aquella postura. Besó el tatuaje de Gustav con los labios entreabiertos y sopló aire, obteniendo con ello que la piel del rubio se erizara—. No me puedo quejar.

Alineándose a la perfección con Gustav, uso una mano en la cadera para estabilizarlo a su lado y después para recorrer la curva de su vientre con dedos tímidos conforme los pliegues se le revelaban. Siendo que el rubio era más bien pudoroso en cuanto a mostrarse completamente desnudo ahora que estaba embarazado, era más familiarizarse con la zona presumir posesión de ella.

No fue sino hasta que el dorso de la mano golpeó algo duro que sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de que Gustav ostentaba una orgullosa erección. Aquel contacto le arrancó un chillido al baterista, que arqueó la espalda y en el proceso refregó su trasero contra la entrepierna de Georg.

—Oh Dios –gimió éste con voz pesada—. ¿Crees que puedas pasarme la loción?

La botella, del lado de la cama de Gustav, descansaba ostentosa bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche a escasos centímetros de la mano del baterista, por eso, a Georg le sorprendió oír una negativa.

—Te lo dije –le recordó Gustav—, quiero probar algo nuevo…

Georg se detuvo con la mano firmemente afianzada del pene de Gustav y a medio tentativo intento de complacerlo. ¿De qué hablaba Gustav? Algo no cuadraba del todo.

—No entiendo –dijo Georg con voz baja. Si Gustav decidía detenerse, no se lo iba a impedir, pero entonces tendría que ir corriendo al baño a terminar lo empezado. Abrazando al rubio, esperó la respuesta de éste a la pregunta no formulada que ambos sabían estaba ahí.

—Tú sabes que… —Gustav agradeció estar de espaldas a Georg pues así no podía apreciarse el rubor escarlata que le cubría la cara—. Uhm, es una idea nada más. Si no quieres o si crees que no es algo que quisieras probar porque no es lo tuyo, o es demasiado raro, lo entenderé. En serio.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo; uno muy tenso en el que uno buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía en mente y el otro se preocupaba por lo que iba a seguir.

—No te vayas a reír –advirtió Gustav con seriedad—. Es ‘sí’ o ‘no’, así que contesta con honestidad y… Y… Dios, no pienses mal de mí…

—¡Gus! –Georg se inclinó para besarlo en la nuca y tranquilizarlo. El rubio era de los que tomaba soluciones tras mucha meditación y que llevaba a cabo mientras no tuviera que explicarse ante nadie; lo que sin excusas no era el caso. Eso y el tartamudeo que lo delataba, eran prueba suficiente para que el bajista interviniera antes de que le diera una embolia por estrés. Fuera lo que fuera, su novio temía de decirlo—. No pasa nada. Sólo pídelo. Mientras no me quieras dentro del bondage, todo irá bien, e incluso así te diría que sí sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Es algo peor que eso… —Admitió el rubio al tomar una de las manos de Georg y apretarla—. No tengo idea de qué vas a decir.

—¿Deportes acuáticos? Porque si es eso, bueno, yo… —Georg se imaginó aquello y exhaló con pesadez—. No es eso, ¿verdad?

—No. Es más algo… Natural –comentó con casualidad.

Georg sólo alzó una ceja. ¿Natural? ¿Y eso en qué sentido o contexto? Si realmente lo fuera, Gustav no estaría comiéndose el seso buscando una manera de decirlo.

—Ni idea. Mejor lo dices sin rodeos –dictaminó al fin—. Lo que sea que quieras, será.

—No es lo que yo quiera –replicó éste—, sino que tú quieras hacerlo.

—Gustav Schäfer, contigo quiero hacerlo todo. T-O-D-O. ¿Ok? –Se explicó el bajista—. Aunque me pidieras ponerme de rodillas con el trasero al aire y mordiendo la almohada diría que sí. –Le dio un apretón en un glúteo y el baterista gruñó en aprobación—. Ahora escúpelo.

—Quiero… —Gustav giró la cabeza para ver a los ojos a Georg y estar seguro de que la respuesta que iba a obtener era ciento por ciento honesta.

Segundo pasaron y ninguna palabra brotaba de los labios del rubio. Igual, decidido a tener el valor necesario para llevar a cabo su idea, tomó la mano de Georg y tiró de ella con suavidad hasta colocarla entre sus piernas.

—No digas nada, por favor –pidió reluctante.

Empujando más abajo de su erección, pasó de ella sin prestarle atención hasta que los dedos de Georg presionaron justo detrás de los sensibles testículos. Una mirada que lo dijo todo cuando Gustav alzó la cadera y Georg se encontró deslizándose en la suave curva que desembocaba en una parte del rubio que no había conocido hasta entonces.

—Le pregunté a Sandra y ella dice que está bien hacerlo –confirmó Gustav al ver la duda en los ojos del bajista—. Si tú quieres…

Georg no dijo nada. No podía. La idea de hacerlo con Gustav de aquella manera, despertaba fuegos artificiales en su bajo vientre.

Relegado a un punto lejano en su consciencia, la existencia de aquel pequeño orificio que confirmaba cómo habían llegado las gemelas a su sitio, hasta antes de ese momento, no importaba. Ahora que presionaba contra la natural humedad de éste, Georg no podía sino esperar a tener la mente más clara para tomar una decisión correcta.

Claro que correcta en aquella situación no era la palabra que buscaba, no si su mismo cuerpo se dejaba llevar por el calor que emanaba Gustav de aquel lugar y con cuidado, usaba el dedo índice para rozar la entrada con cuidado.

Un acallado gemido por parte de Gustav lo hizo decidirse. –Si quiero hacerlo… —Afirmó con voz ronca por la lujuria. Esperó tembloroso a que Gustav le indicara qué hacer—. ¿Necesitas loción?

—No –denegó el rubio—. Estoy excitado, con eso basta. Sólo… Sé gentil al principio.

Regresando a su anterior postura, ambos buscaron un mejor acomodo entre sus cuerpos. Gustav al final optó por levantar una pierna y tras apoyarla segura sobre un montón de almohadas, esperó relajado a que Georg se acomodara detrás de él.

El bajista, al principio demasiado excitado como para poder durar, tomó aire en un par de ocasiones antes de abrazar al rubio por detrás y siguiendo el instinto, usar las manos para ayudarse en su interior.

La sensación fue diferente a las anteriores. Más que la condición fisiológica, fue el conocimiento de que aquel que desde siempre era su lugar porque le pertenecía, ahora era todo suyo cuando con el primer empujón ambos se movieron en sincronía haciendo que el colchón rechinara.

—¿Cómo se siente? –Preguntó el rubio con temor.

—Es… Oh, es… —Georg usó una mano para masturbar a Gustav con la fuerza y rapidez necesaria para agradecerle sin palabras la idea tan maravillosa que había tenido con proponer el hacerlo de aquella manera. Su recompensa fueron los pequeños gemidos que inundaron la habitación en sombras—. Es increíble –sollozó al final sin ser consciente de que lloraba por la emoción contenida.

Gustav, que estaba atento a cada pequeña reacción, apretó los músculos pélvicos alrededor del bajista y lo escuchó jadear hasta que el inconfundible sonido gutural que emergía siempre de sus labios al alcanzar el orgasmo, llegó.

Estimulado por ello, cerró los ojos al dejarse embargar por la cálida sensación que le inundó el vientre bajo y eyaculó con fuerza sobre su estómago y la mano de Georg.

—Me siento pesado –murmuró con voz soñolienta.

—¿Fue tan bueno para ti como para mí? –Preguntó el bajista al salir del cuerpo de Gustav con cuidado y gemir en el proceso—. Los dedos de mis pies se acalambraron.

—Entonces tendremos que hacerlo más veces de esta manera –sugirió el baterista con un feliz sentimiento aposentado en el pecho—. Fue más que bueno.

—Lo sé –confirmó Georg al empujarlo otra vez de espaldas y al tenerlo a su merced, besarlo con deseo—. Para inaugurar la casa, esto ha estado excelente.

—Uh-uh, entonces tendremos que hacer lo mismo en cada una de las habitaciones –amenazó Gustav con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Te me unes en la labor?

—Órdenes son órdenes –respondió Georg al apagar la lámpara de mesa y sumir la habitación en la más completa de las oscuridades.

 

—¿Ahí?

—Sí, sí, j-justo ahí –jadeó en respuesta.

De haber estado más atentos o simplemente no tan concentrados en lo que hacían, los gemelos no habrían abierto la puerta para encontrar, ni a Gustav con el trasero al aire y el rostro hundido en la almohada, así como tampoco a Georg, posicionado detrás de él embistiéndolo con ganas.

Por desgracia, el destino solía ser un hijo de puta excepcional.

—¡Oh Dios! –Gritó Bill al cubrirse los ojos y dar un giro para darle la espalda a aquellos dos—. Díganme que no hacen lo que creo que hacen.

—Dudo que eso lo solucione, Bill –gruñó en respuesta Tom, al mirar el techo con gran atención, como si el tono azul cielo en el que estaba pintado fuera de la mar interesante.

Aún en shock por haberse encontrado en aquella posición, Georg se escondió bajo las mantas, no así Gustav que no perdonaba ser interrumpido cuando el orgasmo estaba por llegar. Furioso, les tiraba a los gemelos con las almohadas y gritaba improperios que de él nunca antes habían salido.

—Ya, ya, estaremos abajo. Pueden proseguir si quieren –chilló Tom cuando un cojín especialmente voluminoso le dio en pleno rostro.

—Sólo recuerden hacerlo con cuidado porque… —Bill les recordó mientras su gemelo lo arrastraba a través de la puerta, poco dispuesto a que la vergüenza de haber visto una escena digna de películas de adultos le impidiera a Gustav recordar que estaba embarazado.

—¡Largo!

¡Zaz! La puerta se cerró.

 

Una hora después, bañados y cambiados, Gustav y Georg bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse que los gemelos seguían ahí, sólo que en lugar de bocas abiertas y ojos grandes por la sorpresa, comían un desayuno recién preparado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Sus platos son esos –murmuró Tom con timidez, no muy seguro de cuál amigo le iba a dar un puñetazo primero. Por fortuna, ambos estaban hambrientos y tras haber terminado sus asuntos en la ducha, poco quedaba del resentimiento.

—Lo único que me intriga –hablaba Gustav mordisqueando un pan con mermelada –es cómo entraron a la casa. No olvidamos cerrar la puerta, ¿o sí? –Miró a Georg que se encogió de hombros—. No me digan que forzaron la puerta…

—Nah, más bien usamos la llave –comentó Bill con indiferencia—. Conociéndote, Gus, siempre guardas llaves de emergencia entre las macetas así que sólo fue cuestión de encontrar la correcta.

—A todo esto, ¿para qué vinieron? –Georg, que quería una explicación de qué hacían ahí, más que de cómo habían entrado a la casa, preguntó primero.

—Visitar, obvio –respondió Tom—. Además, sucede que… Verán chicos… —El tono con el que lo dijo hizo que Gustav tomara la mano de Georg por debajo de la mesa. Toda conversación incómoda empezaba siempre de aquel modo. Mejor estar preparados para lo peor.

—Lo diré yo –desdeñó Bill al ver que su gemelo comenzaba a tartamudear sin llegar a ningún lado—. En vista de que hoy van a ir a comprar las cosas para el cuarto de las niñas, pensamos que lo mejor era acompañarlos, ya saben, como apoyo moral.

Gustav arqueó una ceja. ¿Aquellos dos de qué demonios estaban hablando? Como apenas estaba alcanzando el sexto mes de embarazo, no se sentía con urgencia por decorar la habitación. Con casi tres meses por delante, planeaba mirar un poco antes de decidirse por algo, además de que la mudanza estaba muy reciente y lo que le apetecía era al menos disfrutar de su casa unas semanas.

—Chicos, aún falta mucho para eso. ¿Y apoyo moral? Es ir a comprar un par de todo lo que nos guste, no ciencia de cohetes. –Volvió a morder del pan que desayunaba y se congeló en el acto—. Están ocultando algo, ¿no es así?

La casi imperceptible seña que intercambiaron los gemelos le hizo esbozar una mueca. Qué pregunta, claro que escondían algo, si no, no estarían sentados a su mesa con aspecto culpable. Esos dos no sabían ser discretos ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Mejor tomarlo con calma y esperar a que no fuera más grave de lo que podía imaginar.

—Esta mañana llamó alguien a la casa. Preguntó por ti y por tu nueva dirección y… Ejem, se la dimos –empezó Tom—. Quiero que entiendas que era una mujer muy amable y sonaba preocupada. También preguntó cómo estaban las niñas y un par de cosas más así que supusimos que…

—¿Que qué? –Al rubio las manos se le comenzaron a cerrar en sendos puños. En el vientre, unas contracciones que soportó con estoicismo—. No fuiste tan estúpido como para dársela, ¿verdad? Oh, qué digo, claro que lo fuiste –vociferó al relampaguear los ojos con furia.

—No es todo –se disculpó Bill para quitar un poco de culpa en su gemelo—. Es que cuando se despidió dijo que… —Tomó aire como para darse valor—. Vendría hoy a ver cómo estaban sus nietas.

—¿Nietas? –Intervino Georg al entender de qué iba todo—. Mierda…

En sucesión, como sucesos encadenados, apenas Georg cerró la boca, alguien tocó a la puerta y el teléfono en la casa comenzó a sonar.

Largos segundos pasaron. –Sí, bueno, está bien que le quieran dar dramatismo, pero no exageren… —Tom los desdeñó al descolgar el teléfono inalámbrico de su sitio y contestar con un “¿Aló?” para luego enfilar a la puerta como si nada.

—A veces no tiene naaada de tacto –lo catalogó Bill. Con cariño, luego tomó la mano de Gustav, que parecía un tanto aplastado por la noticia de que la madre de Bushido, una madre que jamás antes había tratado, iba de visita. Presumiblemente en la puerta.

O error. Gran error.

—¡Georgie! –Entrando a la habitación con bolsas de regalos y a Tom estrujado entre ellos al tiempo que le daba besos, estaba Melissa, la mamá de Georg, tan jovial y alegre como siempre—. ¿No dice el refrán que si el hijo malagradecido no te visita tú debes ir con él? Heme aquí, ¡sorpresa! –Soltando a Tom que aún seguía hablando por teléfono, prosiguió a repartir besos a su hijo, a Bill y por último a Gustav, que anonadado, apenas si pudo saludarla con un tímido ‘hola’ que le salió como croar de rana.

—¿Ma-Mamá, qué haces aquí? –Preguntó sin creer que su progenitora estuviera realmente parada en el centro de su nueva cocina. Además, sonriente como si se hubiera ganado la lotería—. No te esperábamos sino hasta… —Mal inicio de tema; en realidad no la esperaban. No que no planeara decirle que ahora era hombre de familia, pero abrigaba la ilusión de no tener que enfrentar el tema sino hasta meses después. Presumiblemente pasado el parto.

—¿Qué si qué hago aquí? –Dijo la mujer con sarcasmo—. Vine a ver a mis nietas, a mi yerno y a mi único hijo. Verte en las noticias junto con Gustav no es precisamente el contacto familiar con el que soñé, así que decidí venir a verlos.

—¿No pudiste avisar antes? –Georg no lo quería decir, pero la presencia de su madre ahí le producía la sensación de una mala experiencia. Siendo que ella no era la visita que tenían en mente cinco minutos antes, lo mejor era sacarla de la casa—. Gustav y yo íbamos a salir.

—Puedo ir con ustedes, ese no es el problema –le quitó importancia al tema. Se sentó en una silla y contempló a Gustav con adoración unos segundos antes de dejar formular su petición—. ¿Puedo tocar? Hace años que había perdido la esperanza de tener nietas… Siempre supe que Georg sería para ti, pero nunca que este milagro podría ocurrir. –Miró a al baterista con ojos húmedos y éste se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de quejarse. Asintió dos veces y las manos de su suegra se posaron con ligereza encima del vientre.

El calor que de ellas emanaba lo reconfortó al instante. Las niñas siempre atentas a los cambios de su cuerpo disminuyendo la intensidad de sus patadas como si entendieran que era el momento correcto para comportarse con corrección.

—¿Sentiste muy fuertes los primeros síntomas del embarazo? –Preguntó Melissa con una gran sonrisa, recordando tiempos pasados—. Cuando estaba esperando a Georg no podía ni subir las escaleras sin sentir que todo me daba vueltas. Los primeros tres meses vomité tanto que bajé casi cinco kilos. No me sorprendería si te pasa lo mismo, corre por la familia Listing –declaró con tanta felicidad que Gustav no tuvo el corazón más que de volver a darle la razón y tragarse lo demás.

—Mamá, no es por correrte pero… —Empezó Georg antes de saltar veinte centímetros del suelo cuando Tom colgó el teléfono y soltó una maldición—. ¿Qué pasa?

Como respuesta, por segunda vez en el día sonó el timbre y por tercera, recibieron visitas.

—Voy yo –anunció Bill con voz de adolescente cambiando a grave.

Gusta sólo se cerró en sí mismo. Aquello no podía terminar bien para nadie si pretendían mantener aquella mentira. Al menos si querían que todo saliera bien. Quería tanto a Melissa por conocerla de años antes que engañarla al hacerle creer que las niñas eran de Georg y por ende de su familia, le producía un dolor de estómago equivalente a comer dinamita.

—… Lo siento, no puedo esperar –dijo una voz en la otra habitación, que seguida de Bill aumentando en volumen, los tuvo a todos mirando a la puerta.

—Espero no sea alguien de la prensa –comentó Georg al sentarse al lado de Gustav y pasarle un brazo por encima del hombro.

—No es la prensa, te lo aseguro –lamentó Gustav con la conocida opresión en el pecho haciendo estragos. Era de la más vil angustia, eso sin lugar a dudas.

—¡Oiga, no puede pasar! –Una mujer hizo aparición en la cocina, jadeando y con el abrigo que llevaba un tanto desacomodado. Detrás de ella, Bill sujetándole el brazo—. Voy a llamar a la policía –amenazó al fin el menor de los gemelos, viendo que aquella mujer pasaba de sus advertencias como si no le importaran en lo más mínimo.

—Haz lo que quieras. Tengo el derecho de estar aquí –dijo ésta con voz firme pero sin la arrogancia que se esperaría en un caso así—. Son mis nietas… No me puedes pedir que me vaya.

—¿Perdón? –Melissa se puso de pie con una mano sobre el pecho—. ¿Qué has dicho?

Georg gimió en espera de lo que se veía venir. Miró a Gustav, que pálido como el papel, se mantenía firme ante la tensión. Temblaba, sí, pero al mismo tiempo se sostenía con toda su entereza tratando de ser fuerte ante todo. Le dio un apretón en el hombro que liberó un poco de nervios, más no solucionó la bomba de tiempo que estaba por estallar.

—Discúlpenme por interrumpir, es que… —Parada en medio de la habitación con ojos escrutadores encima de ella, fue una sorpresa cuando se presentó—. Me llamo Clarissa, soy la madre de Anis.

—¿Quién es Anis? –Preguntó Tom con falta de tacto.

—Idiota, así se llama Bushido –le espetó Bill con incredulidad de que su gemelo fuera tan ignorante al respecto—. No esperabas que se llamara Bushido realmente, ¿verdad?

—Uhm, no sé. ¿Sí? –La respuesta aligeró el ambiente para todos, excepto para Gustav, que se hundió en el asiento.

—Alguien me puede explicar qué pasa aquí –exigió Melissa al instante—. Gustav… —Se dirigió al baterista, que sólo atinó a bajar la mirada cohibido—. Quiero la verdad.

—Pasa que el padre de las criaturas es mi hijo –aclaró Clarissa con incomodidad—. Yo no entiendo mucho lo que ha pasado porque Anis se niega a explicármelo, pero yo he venido por mi cuenta. Sólo quiero estar con las niñas, el resto no me importa.

—¿Es cierto, Georg? –Melissa frunció el ceño al encararse a su hijo y acorralarlo sin escapatoria—. ¿Las niñas no son tuyas?

—Mamá, yo… —Tragó saliva con dificultad—. Lo siento, no, no son mías, pero como si lo fueran. El resto no te lo tengo que explicar ni siquiera a ti.

—Georg, yo no quise decir eso… —Melissa parpadeó para sofocar la necesidad que llorar que la inundó—. Es que fue repentino. ¿Ya lo pensaste bien? ¿Estás realmente seguro de que es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

En los brazos del bajista, Gustav se estremeció.

—¡Claro que sí, por Dios! –Gritó Georg—. Tú lo sabes, mamá, cuánto significa Gustav para mí. Todo de él. También dijiste que lo entendías, que para cuando yo estuviera listo, estarías por mí. Te necesito ahora más que nunca porque voy a ser papá… Son mis hijas y si quieres, serán tus nietas.

Melissa abrió la boca para replicar airada, pero Clarissa la sujetó del brazo.

—Siento mucho haber ocasionado esta situación a todos ustedes –se disculpó de nuevo—, pero no puedo evitar inmiscuirme. Yo sólo quiero el bienestar de las niñas. Este estrés no es bueno para nadie.

—No –interrumpió Georg—, es ahora o nunca, mamá. No te presiono a pensar de ninguna manera, pero al mismo tiempo te aviso que la puerta es grande si tomas le elección de salir de mi vida. –Sujetó a Gustav más cerca y le besó la sien con amor—. Tú decides.

Melissa sonrió para sí. –Te pareces a tu padre. Pudo no haber sido el mejor del mundo, pero era un hombre de agallas.

—¿Qué respuesta es esa? –El bajista tensó la mandíbula en espera de tener la entereza necesaria para ser hombre de verdad y comportarse a la altura que la situación lo requería.

—Que creo que las niñas tendrán tres abuelas –declaró al apoyarse un poco en Clarissa antes de tomar aire y acercarse a conocerla—. No me he presentado formalmente –se explicó con un poco de timidez—. Yo soy la tercera abuela, me llamo Melissa. Nuestros nombres se parecen, curioso, ¿no? –Rompió el hielo.

—Tu mamá nunca cambia –le susurró Bill a Georg apenas vio que ambas mujeres se dispusieron a tomar asiento y platicar.

El bajista suspiró. –Me alegro por eso aunque no lo creas… —Las miró por encima del hombro—. No te imaginas cuánto…

 

—Mi hijo es un cabrón –dijo sin más Clarissa, después de un par de horas de adaptarse todos juntos.

Sentados a la intemperie en el jardín trasero, con los pies sumergidos en la fresca agua de la piscina que por poco provocaba que Gustav no comprara la casa, él y la madre de Bushido platicaban como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre.

Aquella mujer rubia y de ojos grises que no guardaba gran parecido con el rapero, excepto quizá por el carácter mordaz con el que al parecer se manejaban con astucia por la vida, pero a Gustav le importaba poco. Le agradaba.

—Seh, bueno, no puedo hablar muy bien de mí –se encogió de hombros el baterista—. Nunca le dije nada, me he escondido desde entonces y no lo culpo por lo ocurrido.

—Ah, el chico bueno eres tú. Me habría gustado tenerte realmente como mi nuera, o yerno, no sé. Espero no molestarte. –Clarissa chapoteó un poco en el agua y las ondulaciones que se produjeron en la superficie los ensimismaron—. Realmente vine sin que Anis lo supiera. Me costó mucho hacer que me dijera la verdad. No que verlo llegar con un ojo morado de visita me sorprendiera, pero tú sabes cómo es esto. Instinto materno. Seas mujer o no, te da con los hijos.

—Ese fue Georg… —Miró por encima del hombro al bajista, que sentado con los gemelos y con su madre en la mesa del jardín, comían pizza en vista de que a nadie se le antojaba estrenar la cocina para hacer algo más que hot-cakes y utilizar el microondas. Ni hablar de una comida de tres platos; era un sueño imposible el siquiera contemplarlo como opción—. Espero no lo haya lastimado mucho.

—Qué va –se rió la mujer—, ha tenido peores. Él nunca presume de eso, pero de algún modo u otro me entero. Es un hombre duro; sus palabras no las mías. –Lo codeó con cuidado—. Hey, sé que sonará extraño pero hay algo que quiero pedirte…

—¿Acompañarme a la próxima cita con la ginecóloga? –Adivinó—. Melissa ya lo pidió primero. Al parecer es algo que hacen las suegras primerizas, vaya uno a saber. Mi cita es en dos días y me gustaría tenerte ahí. Mi madre también va a ir así que será raro, muy raro –agregó con las orejas ardiendo—, pero después de embarazarme nada lo parece más que eso.

Clarissa le acarició el vientre, recibiendo pataditas de regalo. –Eres especial, Gustav. Sé que vio mi Anis en ti; por eso mismo con gusto iré.

—Ustedes dos –ambos voltearon la cabeza para encontrarse a Georg con dos platos—, la comida está lista. Recién salida del microondas.

—Y se cree que es su mayor logro culinario –susurró Gustav por lo bajo, arrancándole una carcajada a Clarissa—. Ahora, necesito ayuda para ponerme de pie –bufó—, que al paso que voy, comenzaré a rodar cuando necesite moverme.

Al final, tras dejarse secar los pies con una toalla en el regazo de Georg y comer pizza de peperoni con su último vicio: mantequilla de maní granulada, acompañada de un enorme vaso de limonada fresca, despidieron a todos.

Melissa y Clarissa yéndose juntas, extrañamente unidas por un vínculo poco convencional, pero repentinamente tan amigas que no era posible no esbozar sonrisas ante aquello. Los gemelos por su parte, prometiendo volver al día siguiente (“Sólo para ver cómo siguen” en palabras de un cariñoso Bill, dejando entrever en ello la extraña manera que tenían de preocuparse él y Tom por ellos) y así el resto de la semana. También, prometiendo ir a la cita con Sandra, por si acaso igual, que según dijeron bromeando con Georg, tres madres juntas y Gustav embarazado, eran como los jinetes del Apocalipsis torturando.

Aún más tarde ese día, tendidos de lado y abrazados, Georg y Gustav agradecieron mucho aquella vida y la compañía que les había sido brindada. Sujetos de las manos, cayeron dormidos con la confianza de mientras permanecieran juntos, podían superar lo que se les viniera encima.

 

_—¡Qué grandísimo hijo de puta! –Maldice Bushido. Se pasea de lado a lado en la habitación ante un incrédulo Gustav que no sabe si es conveniente retirarse en silencio o tratar de consolarlo._

_Ni una ni otra cuando el rapero mismo cae en la cama, apoya la cabeza en los muslos de su pareja y cierra los ojos. No duerme; su respiración agitada lo delata._

_Gustav sólo le toca el rostro, el cuello, las mejillas, los labios; se inclina por un beso que le sabe a cobre. No dice nada y escucha todo._

_Una historia que no se asemeja a su realidad. Un padre que no quiere al grado de odiarlo y una madre que adora con devoción. Asiente de vez en cuando al tiempo que la historia se desgrana; se preocupa más por el hecho de saber que llegará tarde, que para cuando lo haga Georg ya estará dormido en algún sillón esperando su regreso._

_Olvida de Clarissa porque para él, ella es alguien que no tiene posibilidades de conocer._

_O eso cree._

 

/*/*/*/*


	15. 15.- Intromisiones a granel. Multitudes, baby-shower, monólogo.

**Intromisiones a granel**

—Uhm –hizo un sonidito Sandra al abrir la puerta trasera de la clínica de obstetricia y ginecología en la que trabajaba para recibir a Gustav y encontrarse no sólo a éste con Georg o con los gemelos como séquito más amplio, sino también a más personas juntas de las que se hubiera podido imaginar—. ¿Hay algo de lo que me deba de enterar? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja ante el desfile de gente que entraba sin permiso.

Gustav bufó al pasar de su lado y enfilar con rumbo a la sala de observaciones para cambiarse de ropa y terminar con aquella de una buena vez.

—Está sensible –explicó Georg con comedimiento— porque nadie ha querido quedarse. –Se encogió de hombros—. Como sea, ellos son…

A Sandra la mandíbula se le zafó de su sitio al ir saludando de mano a tanta gente. La primera, la madre de Gustav que se presentó como Erna junto con su marido, Tobías y la hija de estos, Franny, los tres guardando un parecido entre sí que los relataba con su paciente sin excusa ni pretexto. Esa mirada seria los delataba sin temor a dudas. Las siguientes en presentarse fueron las dos suegras del baterista, que según entendió Sandra al recibir dos sonoros besos a cada lado de las mejillas, una era la madre de Georg, suponiendo eso por el mismo color de pelo y los hoyuelos en la comisura de los labios. Ante su ceja arqueada, la otra mujer le aclaró que era la madre de Anis, con lo que Sandra ya no tuvo qué decir más.

Tomando un suspiro puesto que después de los gemelos y el loco manager que ya había conocido antes, le seguían más personas. Tendió la mano en un saludo más formal a tres personas que nunca antes había visto. Uno de ellos, un hombrecillo con un bigote de cepillo que mantenía tan recto como si se lo recortara con regla, cargaba una cámara al cuello. Otro, éste con una sonrisa de dientes tan blancos que deslumbraba y hacía a uno creer en la maravilla de los comerciales de pastas de dientes, y una mujer parecida a él sólo que vestida de pies a cabeza en rosa en un conjunto de tres piezas con falda. Los tres, tras intercambiar saludos, le extendieron su tarjeta, la cual sólo decía dos palabras.

—¿Für Sie? –Preguntó Sandra sin estar segura de qué tan real era lo que leía. No que su paciente no fuera un rock star de talla internacional, pero Für Sie era una revista de mujeres, no de música. Era del tipo de publicación que colocaba en la sala de espera por sus notas de índole femenino, por eso mismo no veía la razón de reporteros—. ¿Es en serio?

—Naturalmente –aclaró la mujer de rosa, al quitarse los guantes del mismo color y pasearse por la entrada como si fuera la dueña del lugar—. Planeamos relatar esta visita y agregar unas pocas imágenes de complemento. Claro, mantenimiento el anonimato si usted lo desea.

—¿Qué pasa si me niego? –Espetó Sandra—. Es mi clínica y no me parece apropiado.

—Hay un contrato de por medio –se entrometió Jost—. Gustav ha firmado por la exclusiva y las fotografías serán más…

—Profesionales –interrumpió de nuevo la mujer de rosa—. Pienso en Gustav usando una bata de maternidad color lila y todos ustedes con él. Sonrisas grandes, unas cuantas donde le tocan la barriga. Casi leo el encabezado. “La nueva maternidad: Gustav Schäfer” –puntualizó al dejar los ojos vagar. Los presentes en la sala, más que nada los gemelos, se contuvieron de reír.

—Supongo… —Sandra rechinó los dientes. Si Gustav había aceptado aquel circo, no veía ella porqué no hacer lo mismo. Con todo el autocontrol que conservaba para casos como esos, los guió a la sala de exámenes, en donde apenas abrió la puerta, encontró a Gustav sentado ya en espera de ser revisado.

—Encantador –le saltó del hombro la mujer de rosa, que apenas entró al cuarto, mandó tomar unas fotografías que ‘resaltaran la quietud del ambiente’ en textuales palabras que poco tenían que ver con las palmas arañando la mesa del rubio.

—Claro, encantador –siseó Gustav en respuesta. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, soportó las siguientes dos horas más caóticas de su vida.

 

—Fue horrible –lloró Gustav en el hombro de Georg—. Todos miraban y yo… Yo pensé que me iba a morir de vergüenza con las piernas al aire y todos observando como si fuera tan interesante. –Soltó aire y se dejó sentar con cuidado.

A solas en el cuarto donde se cambiaba de ropa para la consulta, él y Georg tomaban unos minutos para tranquilizarse. El baterista por sentirse humillado, Georg por no haber podido hacer nada al respecto.

Que si desde un inicio pensaban que las tres abuelas en el mismo cuarto podían ser una pesadilla, no contaban con el reportaje que iba a salir en Für Sie en exactamente una semana. Sandra con toda paciencia había intentado que nada fuera más humillante de lo que tenía que ser, lo que no se lograba cuando tantas personas se empeñan en permanecer en la misma sala haciendo caso omiso de los ojos húmedos de Gustav.

—Shhh, todo está bien. Ya terminó. De regreso podemos pasar por algo de comer, lo que tú quieras. Luego nos iremos a la cama hasta que sea de mañana, ¿qué dices? –Intentó consolar Georg a su novio al ayudarle con los zapatos, puesto que desde que Gustav tenía cinco meses, ya no se podía inclinar más allá de sus rodillas.

—Esa horrible mujer –murmuró el baterista maldiciendo las hormonas que lo tenían entre triste, ofendido y frenético por lo ocurrido—. No tiene corazón. ¿Cómo se le ocurre…? Oh Dios.

Georg asintió. A mitad del reconocimiento médico, ella le había preguntado a Gustav con total desfachatez como si fuera el tópico del clima, cuál sería su reacción su sufría un aborto espontáneo o perdía a las niñas en el parto. A sabiendas de que el baterista había considerado la idea de no tenerlas en el inicio del embarazo, luego de que se lo hubiera confesado semanas antes con mucha culpa y miedo de ser rechazado, comprendía la rabia que le daba la tosquedad de la pregunta.

—No le hagas caso. Es una bruja.

—Desalmada —agregó Gustav. Respiró con toda la calma posible tratando de ser más fuerte que sus emociones y lográndolo—. Al menos tu mamá la puso en su lugar.

—Clarissa tampoco se quedó atrás –le recordó Georg—. Cuando le dijo que podía irse a tomar por el culo si volvía a preguntarte por fotos de ‘desnudo artístico para una portada ex-clu-si-va’ pensé que iba a poner verde. Ni los gemelos lo podrían haber hecho mejor. –Apenas terminó de hablar, le dio un golpecito en la rodilla a Gustav para indicarle que ya había terminado con los cordones de sus tenis—. Listo. Ahora a casa, directo a la cama.

—Yo… ¿Burguer King? –El baterista carraspeó—. Me corrijo: Las niñas.

Georg arqueó una ceja. –Ok, ante eso no puedo decir que no.

 

—¿Yoga? ¿Yo? Qué va. Debe de estar mal. Yo no he… No, no soy casado… Tampoco es mi novia. Pasa que yo… ¡Oiga! –Gustav suspiró contrariado en la bocina del teléfono, incrédulo de la terquedad de la recepcionista que trataba a través de la línea y que se empeñaba en confirmar una cita de yoga relajante que supuestamente estaba planeada para aquella tarde—. Escúcheme… No, no, usted escúcheme… Claro…

Por el marco de la puerta y cargando la ropa que acababa de recoger de la lavandería, estaba Georg. Sin decir una palabra, movió los labios en un claro mensaje: “¿Quién llamaba?”. Como respuesta, el baterista se pasó un dedo por el cuello haciendo la clásica seña de ‘estamos fritos’.

—Me da igual, yo no pedí nada. Ni siquiera sé qué coño es eso de ‘yoga relajante’ y menos me interesa… Ah… —Por el tono en que lo dijo, Georg abandonó todo intento de acomodar la ropa en el clóset para prestar atención—. Ahhh… Sí, gracias. Ya veré. Lo pensaré. Más tarde le llamo… Ajá, gracias. Adiós –colgó el teléfono al fin.

—Déjame adivinar –tanteó Georg con cuidado de no sonar petulante. De mal humor, más peligroso todavía por el embarazo y las locas hormonas que lo tenían al borde de cualquier emoción, Gustav podía sin remordimientos tirarle con cualquier objeto—. Los gemelos.

El baterista se dejó caer en la cama. –Me inscribieron en un curso de yoga para madres primerizas… ¡Y no te rías! –Agregó con indignación al ver que su novio se cubría la boca para que no lo viera atacarse por las carcajadas que la idea producía—. No pienso ir ni aunque me paguen –declaró con altivez.

—No puedes negar que lo han hecho con la mejor intención –dijo Georg sin dobles intenciones.

—Seh, lo sé, pero… —“¿Pero qué?” se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio. De palabras de Sandra, el parto natural era viable. No que estuviera precisamente emocionado al respecto, sólo que la perspectiva de cargar con una cesárea por el resto de su vida a modo de recordatorio por lo que había pasado no sonaba de lo más halagüeña. Si lo que decían del yoga era cierto, no estaría tan mal al menos ir a una clase para probar qué tal. Si no le gustaba, lo de menos era no regresar.

—¿Pero? –Atento a sus palabras, Georg esperaba una respuesta. Con delicadeza, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo—. Podría ser algo nuevo para los dos. ¿Qué dices si me pongo mi tanga roja y te acompaño? –Le guiñó el ojo.

Fue el turno de Gustav de soltarse riendo, pues aquella tanga de la que Georg hablaba, sólo salía del cajón de la ropa interior cuando los dos estaban dispuestos a probar algo nuevo.

—Digo que podrías asustar a alguien con eso puesto –codeó Gustav a Georg—. No quiero que alguien nos demande por hacer que su bebé nazca prematuro.

—Nah, se infartaran cuando vean mi trasero al aire –presumió el bajista—. Si insisten mucho, hasta dejaré que lo pellizquen por una módica cantidad de dinero.

Gustav silbó en decrescendo dejando clara la poca fe que veía en que eso ocurriera. –Claaaro. Harán fila por tocarlo. Seguro.

—No seas envidioso, Gus. Siempre fuiste el del mejor trasero en la banda, ahora es mi turno –le rebatió juguetonamente al tiempo que lo besaba en la mejilla—. Entonces… ¿Yoga o no yoga?

—Qué remedio –se resignó el baterista—, de momento una clase. Una –alzó el dedo índice —, porque los gemelos ya pagaron por el resto del curso.

 

—¡Ouch! –Con pesadez, Gustav se dejó caer en la esterilla de hule espuma con un sonoro ‘thud’ que hizo que un par de cabezas en la sala se giraran a su dirección—.No más, no más, me rindo, por favor. Estoy muerto –gimió adolorido. Con cuidado de no irse de espaldas, dobló las piernas en su regazo sintiendo ya los pinchazos que una hora de estiramientos lograba.

El baterista no se consideraba a sí mismo un fanático del deporte o de la salud. Se limitaba a comer sano, no excederse con el alcohol y jamás fumar. Dar una caminada diaria cuando podía o si sobraba el tiempo, correr un poco. En lo posible, conservarse en buena condición sin excederse. No más, no menos, lo que en su actual situación no parecía ser la realidad cuando jadeaba por aire como perro en el día más caluroso del verano.

—Vamos, Gus, sólo tienes que tocarte los dedos de los pies –lo intentó animar Bill, que vestido con mallas, una banda de sudor en la cabeza y sin una gota de maquillaje, no parecía él mismo—. Con ánimo, yo creo en ti –se mostró optimista—. Esfuérzate más.

El baterista gruñó. –Vete al cuerno –le escupió—. Intenta tocarte los pies con un balón de playa en el estómago y entonces hablamos de si me esfuerzo o no.

—No lo molestes –interrumpió Tom a su gemelo, al ver que éste parecía dispuesto a seguir con la verborrea positiva.

—Todos, atención –batió palmas la instructora—, por parejas de papis con mamis –canturreó recorriendo la sala con ojos enternecidos al ver parejas felices— quiero que asuman la siguiente postura. –Dando el ejemplo, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas estiradas al frente y su ayudante se sentó atrás de ella sujetándola con ambas manos en el vientre—. Ahora, la intención es inclinarse lo más posible. Papis, ayuden a sus chicas con un poco de presión. Ante el menor síntoma de dolor se detienen. –Volvió a aplaudir—. Pueden empezar.

—¿Mami? –Georg, usando ropa de deporte como todos, le pasó la mano por la espalda a Gustav—. Anda, parece divertido. Prometo no inclinarte mucho, aunque debes admitir que la postura se las trae. Es sexy –susurró lo último, porque los gemelos estaban en la esterilla de un lado, divertidos como críos con aquella sesión de yoga.

—Me siento jodido, no sexy –gruñó Gustav—. Ugh, y sudado –agregó arrugando la nariz.

Para colmo suyo, un flash se disparó en su dirección.

—Calma –intentó tranquilizarlo Georg al asumir la postura que se les había indicado y abrazar a Gustav por detrás. Con afán de hacerlo olvidar, le besó en la base de la nuca. Apenas un leve contacto, pero hizo que Gustav se le derritiera en el regazo—. En casa, te lo prometo –le suplicó—, ahora sonríe.

Acostumbrados a las sesiones de fotos que estando en una banda tenían que soportar, apenas así se explicaban el cómo podían mantenerse serenos ante la intrusión del ‘trío encajoso’ como había bautizado Gustav a los dos reporteros de Für Sie y a su camarógrafo.

Presentes porque era su trabajo, retrataban el momento y lo adornaban con un reportaje escrito del que Gustav no estaba seguro si leer o usar como papel de baño para las visitas indeseadas. Por ello, con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo, posaba convencido de que sólo lo que le pagaban era un precio justo para semejante tortura.

En cuanto se dedicaron a entrevistar a la maestra de yoga y les dieron la espalda, tanto Georg como Gustav soltaron el aire contenido. –Qué patraña –se quejó el baterista—. Oh no…

—¿Qué pasa? –Apoyándole las manos en los hombros, Georg se inclinó para verle el rostro—. ¿Te duele algo? Aún no hemos empezado.

Nuh-uh –denegó el aludido—. Tengo hambre. Las niñas tienen hambre –dijo al fin con el labio inferior entre los dientes, dando un cuadro de lo más enternecedor, al menos para Georg, que le besó la sien con amor antes de decir algo.

—Sólo un par de estiramientos más y te llevo a donde quieres –le aseguró—. Que sea una recompensa merecida, no gratuita.

—Georg… —Advirtió Gustav con su tono de voz bajo y rasposo—. Hambre ya. Yo, ejem… Digo, las niñas no pueden esperar más.

—No seas crío, Gus –le interrumpió Bill, abierto de piernas y con la frente tocando el suelo—. ¿Ves? Es fácil. Sólo te tienes que estirar.

Tom, que lo presionaba con una mano entre los omóplatos y la otra cerca del trasero, se sonrojó. –Hey –se defendió al ver que sus amigos de banda se mostraban escépticos—, tiene sus ventajas.

—Pervertido –concluyó Bill.

—Lo que sea, chicos –los desdeñó Georg—. Si ellos pueden, nosotros también es por orgullo –enfatizó a Gustav, que con el tono ya sabía que iba a terminar cediendo. El mencionado orgullo de Georg podía ser estándar dependiendo de la situación. Normal en la vida diaria, pequeño ante el baterista y enorme en lo que se refería a los gemelos y algún reto estúpido.

—Corrección: Tú puedes, yo no. –Con una mano en la cintura, Gustav emitió un quejido—. Quizá en unos meses más pueda hacerlo. Ahora no me puedo ni mirar los dedos de los pies, ¿cómo piensan que me los voy a tocar?

—Con fuerza de voluntad –declaró Bill con ojos de maniático—. Si yo pude, tú puedes. Sólo inclínate y aguanta. El yoga es genial –miró a ambos lados en la sala antes de volver a decir algo—, y confía en mí, Gus. El dolorcillo que da es placentero.

—Oh, Bill –le recriminó su gemelo antes de enmudecer.

—Por favor, resérvate eso para la intimidad –hizo una mueca Georg—. No me interesa que compartas eso con los demás mientras no esté yo, por Dios. Guárdalo para las fangirls.

—Tsk –recibió en respuesta. Antes de poder replicar, Gustav le presionó el muslo—. ¿Mmm?

—Vamos a intentarlo, pero… —Tomó aire al acomodarse en postura. Incluso sin inclinarse, la barriga ya le tocaba el suelo—. Si me quedo atorado, no quiero burlas. Jamás. O te castraré sin anestesia, hablo en serio –amenazó sin mover un músculo del rostro. Georg no dijo nada, sólo tragó saliva considerando la opción de ser un eunuco. Con un estremecimiento se declaró silencioso si algo salía mal—. Perfecto.

Con los dos brazos al frente, Gustav comenzó la dolorosa labor de estirarse. Al principio unos centímetros, luego un poco más cuando por instancias de su novio, Georg comenzó a empujarlo. Poquito, pero ahí estaba Gustav tocando el suelo con los dedos, muy lejos aún de alcanzar los pies, pero igual de contento que si lo hubiera hecho.

—Esto va a costarte que me lleves a comer tacos con mucho guacamol –gimió Gustav al estirarse más, complacido de que en esa postura, el dolor de espalda, lo mismo que la tensión en el vientre bajo, desaparecía. Claro que antes muerto que anunciar eso con bombo y platillo, pero feliz. Antes se cortaba la lengua que admitir que lo del yoga no era tan mala idea después de todo.

—Lo que tú quieras –simuló Georg que no veía lo cómodo que Gustav se encontraba. A veces el baterista era tan, pero tan terco, que prefería seguir sufriendo a admitir que algo que otra persona le hubiera recomendado, funcionaba—. Sólo si prometes que volveremos al resto de las clases.

—Mmm, no sé… —Se hizo el difícil el rubio. Las manos del bajista haciendo círculos en su espalda mientras permanecía en aquella postura relajado como nunca antes—. Convénceme más.

—Eso en casa… —Susurró insinuante al deslizar las manos por la cadera y apretar—. ¿Trato hecho?

—Ugh, ¿qué pasó con eso de ‘guárdenlo para la intimidad? –Les recriminó Bill al estar acostado de espaldas y con los tobillos alrededor de las orejas. Tom a su lado presionándolo contra la esterilla en una posición un tanto extraña—. Hipócritas.

Gustav, que estaba ajeno a lo que los gemelos hacían, aceptó. –Ok, pero entonces de regreso pasamos por unos nachos… —Se paladeó el queso recorriendo las frituras—. Uh, y quiero que tengan encima unas bolas de helado de pistache.

Los gemelos y Georg sacaron la lengua ante tal platillo, pero no dijeron nada. Por el resto de la hora, observaron complacidos, como Gustav disfrutaba de su primera clase de yoga.

 

—Qué diferencia –exclamó Gustav con una sonrisa—. Esos sí son rostros.

Sin ser una multitud como la vez pasada, Georg, Sandra y él cumplían con la reglamentaria cita de los siete meses por primera vez a la luz de un día de principios de agosto. En vista de que el primer ejemplar de Für Sie reportando el embarazo de Gustav había salido con ventas instantáneas alrededor del mundo gracias a las tiendas virtuales, al revuelo que la noticia ocasionaba y a un tiraje que superaba los tres millones y medio de ejemplares, aún en espera de un re-edición dada la demanda, ya no se escondían yendo a consulta a mitad de la noche.

Sandra alegaba que ese cambio estaba mejor, porque para ella perder el tiempo lejos de su hija, además de hacer las revisiones como si fuera doctora de la mafia suturando a un capo por herida de bala en el pecho, no le iba.

Por ello, y porque Gustav alegó que quería ir sólo con Georg para disfrutar de un poco de tiempo a solas con él, estaban sólo ellos tres contemplando con adoración la pantalla en la que las niñas se mostraban por primera vez al mundo de manera nítida.

Usando tecnología de punta, la imagen en tercera dimensión que obtenían en tiempo real era asombrosamente parecida a la realidad. Conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción, así Gustav veía por primera vez a Gweny succionarse el pulgar y a Ginny abrir la boca para tragar un poco de líquido amniótico e hipar como reacción. La sensación de verlo al mismo tiempo que dentro del cuerpo experimentaba el hecho, le arrancó un gritito de alegría.

—Muy buena postura, debo decir –declaró Sandra al congelar una secuencia de imágenes alrededor del vientre de Gustav—. Observen esto. Las cabezas están descendiendo en orden así que el parto natural puede ser muy viable. Un 70% si me dejan especular o quizá 75% si somos optimistas. La cadera puede ser estrecha por ser la de un hombre, pero que sea un parto doble ayuda mucho. ¿Van a querer guardar alguna impresión? Las niñas parecen estar mejilla a mejilla así que será su primera fotografía de gemelas que tendrán. Ginny está un poco girada a la izquierda pero ambas salen bien.

—Dos impresiones, por favor… Los gemelos –se explicó Georg con un encogimiento de hombros—. Se ponen histéricos cuando no les dejamos copias de los ultrasonidos. Parece que hacen un álbum –suspiró—, yo qué sé. Tampoco me interesa tanto.

Se giró para ver a Gustav y al apretarle la mano en un gesto cariñoso, se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba perdido en ensoñaciones.

—¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó con evidente preocupación en el tono de su voz. La noche anterior Gustav había tenido una acidez tremenda que lo tuvo en vela gran parte de la madrugada y lucía agotado por las pocas horas de sueño. En palabras de Sandra, nada de qué preocuparse, pero Georg no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho por ver a Gustav con ese aspecto.

—Estoy embarazado –dijo con una vacilación al mover los labios. No fue consciente del ‘pfff’ que Sandra soltó ante tan innegable hecho que interrumpió apenas prosiguió—. Estoy asustado.

—Es el parto –apuntó la doctora porque Georg era el único que permanecía ajeno a lo que se hablaba—. No es más que un procedimiento sencillo. Si acaso algo sale mal, entrarás al quirófano de inmediato.

Gustav se retorció las manos en el regazo siguiendo con los ojos los movimientos cuidadosos con los que Sandra le limpiaba la barriga del gel que usaba para el ultrasonido, antes de atreverse a dejar su mayor temor salir libre. Decirlo en voz alta fue complicado. —¿Va a…? –Frunció el ceño con la mano de Georg entre las suyas—. ¿Duele?

—¿El parto o la cesárea? –Sandra tiró la toalla con la que había limpiado a Gustav en el canasto correspondiente. Esperando una respuesta, prosiguió a hacer las anotaciones pertinentes en el expediente de su paciente tratando de ser lo más minuciosa posible.

—Los dos… —Un nudillo cedió a la presión con un ruido seco—. No me había asustado antes porque, vamos, no pensé que pudiera llegar tan lejos. Ahora que estoy de siete meses el parto puede ocurrir en cualquier momento y no sé si estoy listo.

—No va a pasar nada malo –intentó Georg ser de ayuda con algunas palabras de aliento, pero Gustav lo calló a la primera.

—Hablo en serio. Ya lo decidimos. Si algo me pasa, tú vas a cuidar de las niñas. Todos lo van a hacer, pero… Si algo les pasa a ellas, yo… —El labio inferior le tembló una única vez—. Me da miedo decirlo en voz alta –susurró como si quisiera espantar cualquier posibilidad donde una niña o las dos no pudieran existir.

—Él no puede decirte que todo va a estar bien, pero yo sí –le dijo Sandra con los primeros rastros de su humanidad, ya que usualmente era más sarcástica que nada—. Me voy a encargar de que tengas dos preciosas niñas así que no te tienes que preocupar más que del color de ropa que quieres que usen, ¿ok?

Gustav asintió como crío regañado por su madre. –Perdón por ser tan idiota.

—Oh, cariño. –Sandra le tomó la otra mano—. Es normal. Cuando yo tuve a Suzzane estaba tan asustada de lo que podía ocurrir que mi médico me recetó tranquilizantes. Si crees que ahora estás paranoico, espera a que nazcan y no te puedas separar de las cunas porque crees que si lo haces dejarán de respirar. –Ignoró la boca abierta de Georg ante semejante perspectiva para darle un último apretón a la mano de Gustav—. Por el momento, preocúpate de estar sano y tomar las cosas con calma para que nazcan lo mejor posible. Del resto me encargo yo.

El abrazo que el rubio le dio segundos después, los reconfortó a ambos de pies a cabeza.

 

—¿Gus, estás aquí? –La cabeza de Georg se asomó a la futura habitación de las niñas para encontrarse al rubio sentado de cuclillas en precario equilibrio—. Tengo media hora llamándote –abrió la puerta el bajista, no muy seguro de entrar—. Si no querías verme, al menos podías decirme que querías estar a solas en lugar de dejar que te busque como loco debajo de la cama.

—No quepo debajo de la cama –lo sosegó Gustav con un ademán de manos que denotaba la poca importancia que le daba al hecho de haberse esfumado por horas—. Además –miró por encima de su hombro—, no te evito.

—¿Por qué no me contestabas entonces? –Cruzado de brazos, seguro de que Gustav no estaba en uno de sus raros malhumores, se acercó un poco—. Estuve así –hizo ademán de juntar el dedo índice con el pulgar –de llamar a los gemelos. –Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, se desesperó—. Ya, ¿qué pasa? Sólo te pones así cuando sientes que algo se te sale de control. ¿Qué es?

El baterista se inclinó un poco al frente. –Pensaba…

—¿Pensabas? –Georg se decidió al fin y adoptando la misma postura que Gustav, se acomodó a un lado de él para encontrar que a los pies estaba una revista. Y no cualquier revista, sino una de tantas de las de decoración que Bill les había dejado alegando que podían ser de ayuda. La que el rubio hojeaba llevaba fotografías en colores tono pastel.

—El cuarto está muy vacío. Pensaba en comprar algunas cosas. Pintar paredes. –Soltó un quejido que Georg supuso era por el recurrente dolor de espalda y por la poco inteligente decisión de estar sentado así—. No sé si esto le pase a todas las mujeres embarazadas o sólo sea yo por ser hombre pero me angustia que nazcan y no hay nada en su habitación.

—No tenemos mi pañales, seh, ¿qué con eso? Podemos ir a comprar. –El bajista le apoyó la cabeza a Gustav en el hombro y recibió con gusto la nariz de éste refregándose con cariño—. Lo haremos a tu manera: Planeamos, nos surtimos y arreglamos todo. Y llamamos a los gemelos. –Se rió con disimulo—. Que ellos carguen las cajas. Quiero verlos sufrir al armar las cunas.

Los dos soltaron sendas carcajadas al recordar que cuando se requería de armar algo, los gemelos eran unos inútiles. Bill siempre decía que lo mejor era el instinto y botaba los instructivos por la ventana ya fuera en bolas de papel o avioncitos que extrañamente volaban muy bien, lo que lo dejaba aburrido a los quince minutos con mil piezas en el suelo y pidiendo ayuda entre gimoteos desesperados. Tom tampoco era mejor. Al contrario que su gemelo, se empeñaba en seguir al pie de la letra el manual, lo que si bien producía resultados finales, tomaba horas, gritos y muchas groserías.

—Quiero pintar la habitación rosa claro con azul cielo –declaró el baterista cuando al fin se pudo dejar de reír—. En ese lado del cuarto irán las dos cunas y allá planeo poner el mueble de los pañales. Ahí –apuntó a la esquina en la que estaba el amplio ventanal –van dos mecedoras. Una para ti, una para mí. Las cajoneras irán en seguida y del otro lado quiero un pequeño librero. –Se sonrojó—. Quiero contarles cuentos, no sólo leerles revistas de la farándula.

—¿Cortinas o persianas? –Lo sorprendió Georg al preguntar.

Gustav empujó la revista que descansaba a sus pies para que Georg la hojeara. En primera plana, unas primorosas cortinas de encaje blanco. La respuesta era obvia.

—Ya sé que dije que podíamos comprar todo por Internet, pero… —Cansado al fin, Gustav se sentó en el suelo y Georg lo imitó—. Quiero ir a las tiendas como lo haría cualquiera. Tengo ganas de quejarme de pies adoloridos, colores que no combinan y… ¡Comerme unos nachos del nuevo centro comercial! –Impulsado por aquel flujo de adrenalina, se intentó alzar del suelo para fallar miserablemente—. Ugh, quizá no tanto con lo de los pies…

Georg se abstuvo de comentarios. En su lugar, ayudó a Gustav a levantarse y tras mirar por última vez la habitación y apagar la luz, ambos enfilaron rumbo a su habitación dispuestos a hacer un plan maestro para decorar la habitación de las niñas.

 

—No, en serio, odio ir de compras. Llamen a la prensa, traigan a esa horrible mujer de Für Sie y al bigotudo del camarógrafo, que pienso declarar ante el mundo que odio ir a las tiendas –gruñó Bill por millonésima vez en lo que iba de la tarde.

Tom, que cargaba dos juegos de mesitas para que las niñas comieran, le sacó la lengua. –Olvídalo, ya no eres noticia. Aunque te declararas gay, te hicieras otro tatuaje y anunciaras que te separas de la banda para unirte a alguna secta, Gustav seguiría vendiendo más revistas que tú.

—Chicos, cállense de una buena vez –les amenazó Georg con ojos pesados. Despierto desde las cuatro de la mañana porque Gustav había tenido un irreprimible antojo de comer galletas saladas con cajeta e ir a buscarlas en pijamas y pantuflas no era lo mejor del mundo, cargaba a cuestas un malestar general que lo tenía intolerante a todo.

A casi todo. Todo menos Gustav, que con sonrisa fácil en labios y una bolsa de zapatitos color lila en la mano derecha, así como una rosquilla jumbo en la izquierda, curioseaba en los aparadores ansioso por comprar más.

—¿Falta algo? –Lloriqueó Tom al preguntar. Lo malo de los mall de toda Alemania era que parecían no tener una hora concreta para cerrar. Ahí estaban a las casi siete de la tarde aún recorriendo cada negocio donde vendieran artículos de bebé o relacionados con estos.

A cuestas no sólo cargaban pañales como para dos años y cinco hijos más aparte de las gemelas, sino también dos cunas, dos mecedoras, el librero, botes de pintura, cenefas, cortinas, una estación de cambio montable e infinidad de objetos más. Para colmo, el baterista no parecía dispuesto a posponer las compras para otro día y sin prestar atención a las quejas que Bill profería con respecto a que ya no sentía las piernas, entró a una tienda de maternidad.

—Ya… No… Más… Por favor… —Se desfalleció Bill en una banca, apenas vio que Gustav se iba a quedar su buena media hora viendo productos—. Me deben una tú y Gustav –le avisó a Georg con un dedo índice tembloroso—. En diez años será una historia graciosa de recordar como Gus nos llevó por todas las tiendas existentes en búsqueda del perfecto tono de rosa que quería…

—“No muy fucsia ni tampoco muy pálido” –remedó Tom al baterista, que luego de un día de oírlo repetir aquella frase infinidad de veces, ya le salía idéntica.

—… Pero hoy… —Continuó Bill como si nada—. Hoy ha sido mi pesadilla. En la noche voy a soñar que seguimos buscando mantitas hipoalergénicas, joder. –Rendido, dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de su gemelo y así permaneció por cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que Gustav emergió de la tienda llevando más bolsas a cuestas como si no pesaran nada.

—No me van a creer –empezó a decirles excitado de lo que había comprado—. Encontré un par de gorritos primorosos. Vienen con guantes, bufandas a juego e incluso zapatitos.

La nariz de Bill se alzó. –No hablarás en serio –semi amenazó con indignación—. Tom y yo no hemos dejado de tejer para ti. Nuestras ahijadas ya tienen ropa más que suficiente. Ya hicimos las gorras y guantes y chambritas necesarias y… Y… —Tom a su lado frunció el ceño—. Olvídalo.

Gustav sintió unas pataditas viciosas en uno de los costados. Obviamente, las niñas interviniendo.

—La última vez que vi sus creaciones no pasaban de ser bolas de estambre, perdonen si no tengo fe en que ustedes vestirán a mis hijas –los aplacó con la realidad—. En dos meses no pueden haber mejorado tanto para vestirlas.

—Hey, alto ustedes –se metió Georg en medio—. Más ropa, mucho mejor. No peleemos en pleno centro comercial. No quiero mañana salir en la portada de algún tabloide.

—Con esa gordura nadie va a reconocer a Gustav, así que no te preocupes –vociferó Bill, rojo de ira. Tomando la mano de Tom que no supo hacía quién inclinarse porque en lo personal le importaba más el cansancio que los tejidos, siguió a su gemelo a la salida.

A través de las puertas corredizas desaparecieron sin dar media vuelta.

—Mierda. –Repentinamente, la dona que comía ya no se le hizo tan apetitosa a Gustav. La tiró en el cesto de basura más cercano y tras limpiarse las manos de grasa y restos de azúcar, se sujetó a la manga de Georg—. Creo que la cagué –murmuró con tono apenado.

—No me lo digas a mí, díselo a Bill –lo consoló el bajista—. Piensa cómo se sintió el desprecio. A él realmente le interesan sus ahijadas…

—Ok, ya entendí. No ayudas –lo pellizcó Gustav—. Ugh, no pretendía… ¿Dijo que estaba gordo, no es así? –Una patadita justo debajo de las costillas le dio la respuesta adecuada—. Fue grosero.

Georg no dijo nada. Se limitó a recoger lo que los gemelos habían dejado atrás en su loca carrera. Como ya era tarde y hora de la cena además, poca gente estaba en la tienda.

—Gus, no me puedo poner de parte de nadie, pero si lo quieres, lo tienes. Fuiste desconsiderado, no mucho, pero lo fuiste. Bill fue Bill, y el resto… ¿En serio tengo qué decirlo? Las hormonas no sólo te afectan a ti. –Se acercó y lo abrazó cuidando de no ser brusco, también de que Gustav no lo pateara en la entrepierna por ser honesto—. Ahora es hora de irnos. Los gemelos no traen ni dinero y vinieron con nosotros. Deben de estar enseguida de la camioneta bufando por el clima.

—Lo sé, lo sé. –Gustav apoyó la barbilla en Georg, incrédulo de tener a alguien como él en su vida—. Voy a disculparme con Bill, con Tom también. –Tanteando entre los dos, sujetó la mano de Georg entrelazando los dedos—. Me prometiste vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?

Georg parpadeó. Recordó que en aquella misma plaza, antes de que Gustav le dijera que estaba embarazado, le había prometido tomar vacaciones ellos dos juntos a la menor oportunidad. El sabor del helado que había comido ese día le despertó recuerdos agradables. –Recuerdo –confirmó con una media sonrisa al mecerse con Gustav en un delicioso vaivén.

Por desgracia, el momento se arruinó con el flash de una cámara. Susurros lo suficientemente audibles como para que ambos se separaran, seguros de que la poca gente que aún estaba de compras, los observaba y reconocía. Cuchicheaban al respecto.

Aún así, sin mucha preocupación, salieron cargando las bolsas y tomados de la mano.

 

—Increíble… —Admitió Gustav cuando con la yema del dedo tocó el primer conjunto de ropa de bebé que los gemelos le presentaban. Tejido por ambos, ni más ni menos. Del primer intento de calcetines que más bien parecían orejas de gato cercenadas, se habían superado con creces en los últimos meses.

—Seh, bueno, estamos planeando vender nuestros diseños a alguna tienda exclusiva. –Apurando el contenido de su taza, Tom se apresuró a intervenir.

—Planeamos usar el dinero como regalo para las niñas. Nos parece justo en vista de que fueron ellas las que nos inspiraron así que no se quejen –intervino al ver que Gustav parecía dispuesto a replicar—. Ya sé que dijiste que preferías comprarles la ropa, pero… Si quisieras, al menos una vez…

—Hicimos un cambio que sólo ellas tendrán –murmuró Bill al rebuscar en la enorme caja de ropita de bebé y sacar dos trajecitos a juego pero inversos que Gustav adoró en cuanto vio. Compuestos de pies a cabeza, eran las copias contrarias el uno del otro con respecto a los colores. El contraste perfecto desde que era en blanco con tonos pastel.

—Claro que lo quiero. Es sorprendente ver lo que han hecho en pocos meses –reconoció. Georg, que era más parco, seguía extasiado con unos pequeños guantes que parecían estar hechos a la medida de una muñeca de porcelana—. Chicos, no sé cómo agradecerles.

—No es nada. –Con un gemelo a cada lado acariciando su barriga, Gustav entendió a la perfección cuando las niñas comenzaron a moverse en el vientre. De verdad que no era nada.

 

Días después, aún encantado por el resultado final en la habitación de las niñas una vez que todo estuvo en su sitio y que lo que los gemelos habían tejido estaba acomodado en el armario, Gustav no creía su suerte al inclinar el asiento del copiloto y recostado contemplar el paisaje que se sucedía ante sus ojos.

Por recomendación de Sandra, quien no veía conveniente hacer un viaje muy largo ni que tampoco tomara el avión, había decidido una semana de vacaciones en una casa en las montañas. Apenas estuvo todo listo y se pudo quitar de encima a los gemelos que le lloraban ante la mención de que se iba a ir por una semana, enfiló con Georg por la carretera.

Siete días y seis noches en las que planeaba dormir, descansar y dormir desnudo con Georg a un lado. Más no podía pedir por temor de ofender a los dioses. Era feliz.

 

—Esto no le va a gustar a Gustav… —Murmuró Bill al enterarse de que el baby-shower que planeaba hacer en honor al baterista se había convertido en una fiesta de bombo y platillo en lo más alto.

Aprovechando que Gustav y Georg se iban por una semana, el menor de los gemelos decidió que organizar el festejo en su ausencia era lo mejor. Le ahorraba tener que morderse la lengua para no hablar de más cuando se moría de ganas y le daba el tiempo suficiente para reunir familia y amigos cercanos en una pequeña fiesta.

El problema en su plan maestro había sido llamar a Jost e invitarlo, pues éste, tras comentarlo con los altos mandos en la disquera, se había ofrecido amablemente (“demasiado amablemente” se maldijo Bill al recordar el tono dulzón con el que David se lo había anunciado, igual que en cada ocasión que les anunciaba que ‘la entrevista’ pasaba a ser ‘las entrevistas’) a hacerlo en un sitio más grande con un poco más de invitados. Bill era débil, lo admitía. En su cabeza, alegre de que los regalos fueran a ser más sin contemplar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Por eso, la noche antes de la llegada de Gustav y de Georg a la ciudad, se encontraba con la maldición gitana de informarle al baterista que era el invitado de honor de su propio baby-shower al cual la crema y nata de los medios de comunicación iba asistir… Lo mismo que miles de fans, pues el evento se iba a realizar como si fuera una firma de autógrafos.

Sólo pensarlo, hacía que le doliera el estómago. Con las hormonas en revolución, Gustav le iba a dar un puñetazo en pleno rostro, que tristemente, sabía que merecía.

—Te va a matar. Resígnate –le dijo Tom sin mucho interés al aumentar el volumen de la música que escuchaba y agitar la cabeza al ritmo de Samy Deluxe.

—Nos va a matar, cariño –se le acurrucó a un costado—. Tomi, préstame atención.

—Todo tuyo –le respondió su gemelo tamborileando los dedos en su pierna. Tendidos en el sillón de la sala, así pasaron algunas horas, contemplando como verdadera opción el huir y unirse como monjes en el Tíbet para no tener que decirle a Gustav que estaba cordialmente invitado al primer baby-shower de la historia en el que iba a ser el festejado y el anfitrión en el mismo momento.

—Apuesto que se desmaya –musitó.

—Apuesto que llora –agregó Tom.

—Apuesto que se niega. –Se miraron a los ojos y gemelos como eran, entendieron que ambos pensaban lo mismo. Fuera lo que fuera, Gustav se iba a infartar.

 

—Mira, las primeras cuentas… —Recogiendo el correo de días pasados, Georg le pasó los sobres a Gustav, que sonrosado, se bajaba del automóvil con cuidado. El viaje de regreso había sido placentero y lo demostraba con una sonrisa fácil entre labios.

—Ya se siente que es casa. Uhm, recibo de la luz, del agua, la cuenta telefónica… —Arrugó el ceño al encontrarse con una carta a su nombre y bastante extraña—. Parece que nos invitan a algún lado –le comentó a Georg mientras abrían la puerta y tras dejar las llaves en el recibidor, pasaban directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua—. “Es un placer invitarlo al baby-shower celebrado en honor de Gustav Schäfer….” Anda, los gemelos organizaron una fiesta –anunció dejando de leer la misiva para encontrarse solo en la cocina—. ¿Georg?

—En el baño… —Respondió éste a mitad del camino del sanitario—. No vuelvo a tomar dos litros de Coca-Cola si no es por una barbacoa.

Gustav no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir leyendo la misiva, extrañado de que lo invitaran, puesto que se suponía que las fiestas en honor a las embarazadas, embarazado en su caso, solían ser sorpresa.

Tres líneas más abajo, dientes rechinando y con inicios de migraña, entendió por qué.

Cuando Georg regresó a la cocina y lo encontró sentado a la mesa con cara de matón de la mafia, retrocedió un poco, no muy seguro si el enojo del baterista iba en su contra o no.

—Ese par de idiotas… —escuchó. Ok, no era contra él. Iba contra los gemelos. ¿Qué habría hecho ese par? No los veían desde una semana atrás. Aquello era una nueva marca—. Los voy a matar –alcanzó a oír las amenazas que profería Gustav mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil de la bolsa y marcaba a Bill.

La línea sonó por largos minutos antes de que al otro lado contestaran. Una vacilación larga antes de que escuchara el acostumbrado “¿Hola?” pronunciado con timidez.

—¿Bill? Se te oye… Raro –comentó sin interés real en saber qué pasaba donde estaba él—. Hemos regresado. Bien, si acaso te lo preguntas. Gustav…

—Dile que lo voy a colgar de los calzoncillos un semáforo –juró el baterista desde su sitio, las manos hechas puño sobre la mesa—, y que después lo voy a torturar con aceite hirviendo.

—Ugh… Mierda… —Oyendo todo, Bill se estremeció—. Veo que ya se enteró.

—¿De qué? –Georg se paró detrás de Gustav y tras arrebatarle la nota que ya casi estaba hecha añicos de la mano del baterista, procedió a leer—. No entiendo, aquí sólo dice que van a hacerle una fiesta de baby-shower y que… ¡Joder!

—Oh, tú también. –llegó la voz de Bill por el auricular, muy baja, casi lejana.

—No puede ser cierto. ¿Es una broma? Tiene que ser una broma –espetó Georg con inicios de una embolia—. Gustav no puede… No puedes esperar que se quede por horas recibiendo gente, Bill. ¿Y ese lugar? Por Dios, hicimos un concierto en ese sitio hace menos de un año. ¡Es enorme!

—Seh, es que… La prensa, las fans, ya sabes… —Bill se explicó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que Gustav tuviera su baby-shower en un estadio rodeado de miles de personas—. Tienes qué creerme. David apartó fechas, consiguió el lugar, ahora es obligatorio ir.

—No es obligatorio nada –golpeó el muro—, es más, no está bien. Algo podría pasar. Gustav está embarazado, no es… —¿Sano? ¿Correcto? ¿Adecuado? Georg se desplomó en una silla—. Hablamos más tarde. Hasta entonces, arregla algo.

Colgó.

—Gus… —Se giró para ver al rubio y lo encontró con los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza baja—. Gus, vamos, no te desanimes. David está imbécil si cree que te puede obligar.

—Conociéndolo, ya vendió entradas… —Gustav suspiró larga y profundamente—. Es un sueño, una pesadilla. Pellízcame porque esto no puede ser real.

—Dudo que eso ayude… —Georg lo rodeó por la cintura y suspiró igual—. Lo vamos a solucionar, ya verás. No debemos dejar que nos arruinen la llegada. Fueron unas buenas vacaciones, nadie puede echar a perder eso, ¿correcto?

Gustav rodó los ojos no muy convencido. –Correcto –asintió a regañadientes.

 

Al final, no hubo remedio. Gustav estaba en lo cierto respecto a que Jost había vendido entradas exclusivas al evento y una cancelación significaría una pérdida millonaria, por no hablar de lo decepcionadas que estarían las fans. Aún con la espalda adolorida, los pies hinchados y los cambios de humor repentinos por las hormonas, Gustav pensaba en ellas con preocupación. Por ello, para darle formalidad al asunto, firmó un contrato en donde se comprometía a estar ahí y actuar acorde al hecho de que era una fiesta en su honor.

—Mis respetos –le dijo Tom en tono de darle un pésame. El festejo tenía a la ciudad entera movilizándose y a gente de toda Alemania y países vecinos llegando.

—Parecen las bodas de algún rey –secundó Bill al apagar el televisor porque los reportajes repetían lo mismo hora con hora—. Tu embarazo es más noticia de lo que alguna vez fue la banda –habló sin malicia en el comentario.

—Créeme que no me pongo feliz por eso –gruñó Gustav. Con un tazón de helado de chocolate, sólo aguardaba que el día llegara y pasara sin muchos contratiempos.

Lo que no sabía, era lo fútil de su deseo.

 

—Mamá… Ajá, ajá… —Bushido se sostuvo el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras terminaba de leer cierto reportaje interesante—. Corta el rollo, mujer. Si no te visito es porque no tengo tiempo, no porque no quiera. Claro… Siempre hay un pay de queso esperando por mí. Lo sé…

Dejando que su progenitora siguiera con la perorata clásica de por qué nunca la visitaba, siguió comiendo del cartón de comida china que sacó del refrigerador. Los camarones del arroz sabían rancios así que los esquivó con el tenedor.

Tenedor que uso para rascarse la espalda incluso después de que se le hubiera caído al suelo, que dicho fuera de paso, estaba asqueroso con los restos de la fiesta de la noche anterior. O la madrugada anterior, lo que se aplicara mejor. El rapero no podía decir si seguía siendo domingo o ya era lunes.

Tampoco que le importara. Platicar con su madre, pese a todo pronóstico, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer. Incluso aunque hablara del gato muerto del vecino, no podía evitar ser todos oídos y casi olvidar el tema de porqué la había llamado en primer lugar.

Casi, siempre la palabra mágica.

—Sí, sí… ¿Crees que tengo cinco años? Ya no dejo nada fuera del canasto de ropa sucia desde que encontré una rata muerta en mi camiseta favorita, yep. ¡Una rata! –Se carcajeó con su madre al teléfono. La comida china desde hacía rato acabada, la revista que leía mientras comía, no—. Uh, mamá, hay algo que tengo que preguntar… —El silencio se lo dijo todo—. Eres tan fácil.

Rodó los ojos ante lo que su madre soltó en respuesta.

—El asunto es… —Le cortó la plática de golpe— que viene esta chica a casa. No, no mía… Un amigo me la prestó… —Suspiró—. Sí mamá, con condón. Y sí, se prestan. Es una chica especial –recalcó con insinuación en la voz—. Quiere decir que pagué por ella en cifras de tres números… Ok, usaré cloro pero si se me cae por culpa del estropajo, me harás uno nuevo… ¿Cómo que no? Eres mi madre, me pariste... Sí mamá, dar a luz, sólo los animales paren… A veces juraría que cambias el tema a propósito.

Resignado a oír consejos en torno al sexo seguro y técnicas de limpieza más agresivas que pasarse el rayador de queso por entre las piernas, se asomó de nuevo al refrigerador para sacar el cartón de leche y sin mirar la fecha de caducidad u oler el contenido, empinó el envase… Para lamentarlo.

Estaba amarga, casi cuajada.

—No, no vomito… Es la leche… Ya sé, pero el supermercado es… ¡Ajá! –Se sentó en la mesa de nuevo para subir los pies sobre ésta—. Supongo… —Arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de que su madre eludía la razón de la llamada—. Mujer, ponte seria. Hay un asunto grave qué tratar contigo… No, no me estoy muriendo. No, tampoco tengo cáncer. ¡Ni VIH!... Seh, siempre condón… Lo sé, pero el tío Till es un pésimo ejemplo que sacas a colación cada que te digo que tengo sexo un día sí y otro también… ¡Mamá! No es eso, por Dios santo… Ya, no son blasfemias… Tampoco el nombre de nuestro señor Jesucristo en vano, no exageres. Eres más atea que… Agnóstica, ok, es la misma. –Gruñó—. Lo que sea, madre mía. Llamé por algo en especial y tengo qué decirlo… ¿Für Sie? ¿Te suena esa revista?... ¡Yo no la compré! Alguien la dejó aquí y entonces vi cierta página… ¡Que no, no la compré! ¡Yo no niego nada! Soy muy hombre como para admitir si compro revistas de mujer, que no es el caso… Sí… Lucías genial, en serio. Siempre tan joven… ¡Mamá!

Se quitó el teléfono del oído un par de minutos hasta que se tranquilizó.

—Y la pregunta del millón es a quién conoces en esa fotografía… Dime, ¿es un hospital?... Es la misma… Bueno, no es la misma. Clínica de maternidad, ajá… Madre, no puedes sólo ir y presentarte como su suegra o abuela o lo que sea… ¡Obviamente ya lo hiciste!... Piensa un poco, cualquiera… No, ¡no! Cualquier podría imaginar cosas que no son si saben que soy tu hijo. ¡Tu hijo!... –Soltó una palabrota ante el recordatorio de que no se podían imaginar cosas que no eran cuando sí, sí eran—. No, no lo he visto desde entonces… ¿Ya patean? Uhm, wow… Lo juro, desde entonces no sé nada… No, sólo la revista. Está enorme... Bien, muy embarazado. Muy con muuuy... ¿Y qué quieres que haga?... ¡Me importa un pito qué tan agradable sea ése!... Yo le digo como quiero… Bien, bien, Georg, ¿contenta?... –Escuchó regaños por largos minutos, uno tras otro. Su madre podía ser la persona más dulce y afable del mundo, pero enojada no se cortaba ni un poco—. Madre, ese no es el asunto… Serán tus nietas, pero nada… No, escúchame. Nada tienes de derecho de andar saliendo en revistas como esta basura… —Al decirlo, agitando la Für Sie de ese mes con rabia—. Genial contigo, caray… ¿Sabes qué?... No, escúchame tú a mí, ¿sabes qué voy a hacer?... Exacto, espero estés contenta… ¡Claro que no quiero que estés contenta! –Contempló la idea de estrellarse la cabeza contra la mesa—. ¡Estoy siendo sar-cás-ti-co!... No me vengas con cuentos. Tú sabes que ésa es una patraña… ¡Y una mierda!... Ya soy mayor, digo todas las palabrotas que quiero… ¡Claro que no! –Ante la acusación de que como mayor debía hacerse responsable de sus actos, se sulfuró—. Él no me quiere… ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Tú lo viste, son felices, yo no tengo nada que… Claro, mete a los niños en esto… Seh, niñas, lo que sea… ¿Qué me importa si tienen nombres?... Dilo pues… Sí, muy lindos, ¿es todo?... No me voy a meter a arruinarle la vida sólo porque tú quieres que lo haga… ¡¿Cómo que ya se la arruiné?!... ¿Y entonces por qué sale tan sonriente en esa revistucha?

Harto al fin, colgó el teléfono de golpe. Aquella discusión le había hecho sudar la gota gorda.

Decidido a tranquilizarse antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, gritó una palabrota de frustración cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¿Mmm? –Contestó con un ruido gutural—. Yep, yo también lo siento. Ma, por favor… ¿Eso quieres?... ¿En serio? –Se pasó la mano por la cabeza—. Ok, princesa… Paso por ti. Adiós… Sí, besos a ti también… —Sonrió un poco—. Aw, mamá, sabes que yo también te quiero…

 

/*/*/*/*


	16. 16.- “Aún con la ley moral dentro de mí”.  Scherzen Hall, segundo baby-shower, la ley moral.

**“Aún con la ley moral dentro de mí”**

 

—Y pensar que creí que era grande cuando tocamos aquí la última vez… —Exclamó Tom al mirar en todas direcciones con asombro.

—David tiene que estar loco –gruñó Gustav. Agradeciendo la botella de agua que Georg le daba, la destapó para darle un largo trago que le apaciguó la quemazón en la garganta—. No sé si es peor que este lugar no llegue a la mitad de capacidad el día del evento o que se sobrepase.

—Velo por el lado positivo –le pasó Bill el brazo por encima de los hombros—, si no pasa, no habrá incidentes. Y si pasa… Uhm, tendrás muchos regalos –intentó mostrarse despreocupado pese al ceño fruncido del baterista que se lo sacudía de encima.

Ignorando cualquier otro gesto para distraerlo, con ambas manos afianzadas a la espalda que ya lo estaba matando el dolor, inspeccionó con la vista cada rincón que la vista le dejó alcanzar alrededor del lugar. Concebido como un centro de convenciones internacional con sede en Berlín, el Scherzen Hall era todo menos pequeño. Gigantesco era la palabra con la que cada persona que cruzaba los arcos de la entrada, describía el sitio. Coronado con una enorme cúpula de cristal diseñada por algún famoso arquitecto francés y catalogado como lo más chic en cuestión de espectáculos, era la meta de cualquier artista que quisiera pararse en el escenario y saberse uno de los grandes.

Un año atrás, con sonrisa entre labios por haber llegado tan lejos, Gustav no podía creer su suerte cuando al final la banda se presentó en ese lugar y rompió récord por la venta de boletos.

En tiempo presente, no podía sino sentirse miserable al respecto.

Atento a cada uno de los hombres que acarreaban material de construcción, no pudo sino recordar que aquel lugar iba no sólo a albergar a miles de fans, sino también a alimentarlas, darles un día de diversión e incluso un pequeño concierto a capella.

Construyendo los stands correspondientes, decenas de trabajadores iban de aquí a allá arreglando todo lo más rápido posible. Grandes compañías habían pagado enormes sumas de dinero por tener un sitio el día del baby-shower y los logos ya se mostraban en líneas divisorias que indicaban por zonas, dónde se colocaría cada quien. Como hienas, incluso marcaban su territorio desde día antes.

—Aún podemos cancelar, sabes. A Sandra no le importaría darte un justificante médico –le recordó Georg al apoyar la barbilla en su hombro—. Jost se puede ir al diablo. No pasa nada si dices que no.

—El problema –suspiró Gustav con desgana—, es que ya dije que sí.

—Seh, bueno… Nada que decir que tienes algún virus extraño del Amazonas que no te deja salir de cama, no solucione, ¿uhm? –Abrazándolo por detrás con las manos entrelazadas en el vientre del baterista, Georg le depositó un beso casto en la nuca. Apenas un roce, pero a Gustav las rodillas le fallaron—. En serio, Gus, si no te sientes cómodo con esto…

—Resulta que… Me siento cómodo. En serio –reafirmó al cruzar una de sus manos encima de Georg. Giró la cabeza a un costado y recibió un nuevo beso justo detrás de la oreja—. Más cuando haces eso…

—Y espera a ver lo que haré en casa… —Dijo el bajista con un tono ronco, prometiendo algo más que un masaje en los pies cuando regresaran. Antes de poder continuar, el flash de una cámara se estampó con ellos haciéndolos casi brincar en su sitio.

—Pre-cio-so –canturreó la reportera de Für Sie al tronarle los dedos al fotógrafo por otra instantánea—. Un par más en esa postura y tendremos la portada de este mes.

A Gustav la mandíbula se le zafó de un lado. De no ser porque no golpeaba mujeres, pero más que nada porque la barriga le impedía, con gusto le daba una patada en el trasero para callarla.

Atento siempre a sus reacciones, Georg lo sujetó entre los brazos. –Tranquilo. Ignórala –sugirió con tanta calma que Gustav cerró los ojos e hizo caso omiso de las peticiones ridículas que aquella reportera seguía pidiendo.

Mecido en un suave vaivén con Georg, hasta le extrañó no caer dormido en aquella paz.

 

Una noche antes del magno evento, ‘uno que rompería récords en audiencia y marcaría un hito en el mundo del espectáculo’ según el último número de la revista Für Sie que Gustav apenas vio sobre la mesa y tiró a la basura con amargo placer, Jost intentaba convencer al bajista en usar para el evento, cierto regalo que había llegado antes para él.

—Creo que exageras –hablaba con un tono que indicaba madurez de su parte. Con Gustav maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, podía ser cierto, excepto por…

—¿Pretendes decirme que usar un camisón de mujer es exagerar? Ni loco –gruñía el baterista al darle un golpe a la mesa con el puño cerrado—. Me vale un cuerno si es exclusivo y cuesta 5000 € porque no lo voy a usar ni pagado. Mejor póntelo tú si tanto te gusta.

—En realidad cuesta más, Gus –intentó aplacarlo Bill al darle un vaso con jugo de naranja y rezar porque no le diera en la cabeza con él.

No que el embarazo hubiera vuelto un histérico a Gustav, pero ciertamente tenía a sus hormonas en revolución. Sandra decía que era lo normal, así que todos lo aceptaban como venía, por mucho que internamente extrañaran al viejo y relajado baterista. El que lo suplantaba montaba rabietas para todo y era menos accesible, aunque como no llegaba al extremo de ser irracional, poco podían alegarle.

—¿Están siendo serios? –Estalló Gustav con el dichoso camisón en la mano. Elaborado especialmente para él, parecía una broma cruel con el estampado horroroso con el que estaba decorado. Algo entre amarillo con naranja, colores que por descarte, Gustav prefería no usar, ni juntos ni separados.

Jost se presionó el puente de la nariz, decidido a usar sus armas más letales. –Mira, la compañía ya recibió el cheque. Sólo tienes que usar eso un rato, posar en algunas fotos, decir que te encanta y con ese dinero podrás comprar pañales como por un año.

El baterista se mordió el labio inferior. Su punto débil eran las niñas, más desde que sus padres le hubieran dado una cotización de cuánto costaría mandarlas a una buena escuela y viera que era más de lo que costarían los primeros cinco años de vida. –Ok, tienes un trato –aceptó al fin, más que nada para dejar de estar ultimando detalles que no quería estar hasta medianoche despierto en ello.

Según el itinerario, tendría que estar de pie a más tardar a las cinco treinta de la mañana y pese a que era una persona diurna, cargando con veinte kilos en el estómago lo que menos deseaba era levantarse de la cama a semejantes horas.

Despidiéndose al fin, Jost se fue con una sonrisa en labios que los cuatro chicos de la banda querían quitársela del rostro con un puñetazo.

—No puedo creer que vas a usar… Bueno, esto –se burló Tom al sostener la bata de maternidad que Gustav iba a traer al día siguiente. Fea tela, feo corte, feos colores, más que regalo por parte del mejor diseñador europeo de modas, parecía tan desagradable como recibir ántrax en un correo. Hasta recibir las cenizas de tu abuela era mejor.

—Yo tampoco –gruñó Gustav al maldecir su suerte—. Cuando termine con ella, irá directo a la basura. Valga lo que valga.

—Oh, vamos, es de diseñador –los amonestó Bill agarrando la bata entre manos y poniéndosela por encima de la ropa—. Ustedes no tienen nada de sentido de la moda.

—Lo dice el que quería hacer gorritos color mostaza con moños púrpura –enfatizó Tom por lo bajo.

—Pues yo no… —Bill se calló apenas Georg entró en la habitación. Por la cara que traía, mejor no buscarle el lado malo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ha llegado el itinerario por fax –se los extendió—, y supongo que quieren hacer Tokio Disney o algo así. Los de la disquera parece que quieren sacar todo el dinero posible.

—No puede ser… —Tom sacudió la primer hoja con enfado patente—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Explotación tercermundista? Ni en un concierto llegamos a tocar tantas canciones. Gustav apenas puede alcanzar la batería con esa barriga…

—Gracias –rodó los ojos el aludido—. Sigo en la habitación por si no lo has notado.

Tom enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. –Lo siento. Sabes a qué me refiero.

—No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tocamos Thema Nr. 1 –comentó Bill al arrebatarle de las manos las hojas a su gemelo y leer con atención—. Firma de autógrafos, sesión fotográfica, ¡¿rifa por una hora con nosotros?! Ah no –vociferó—, eso no.

—Déjame ver eso –espetó Gustav al quitarles las páginas a los gemelos de un manotazo y ver por él mismo que en efecto, el itinerario parecía día de carnaval con tantas eventos. Entre lo mencionado, el concierto, la convivencia en donde se le darían los regalos más grandes e incluso una cena final, el día parecía durar más que las veinticuatro horas que realmente tenía—. Mierda…

—Secundo –asintió Bill.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Tom con desgano. La idea de perder un día de su vida en aquella patraña salida de control como bola de nueve rodando por las orillas de los Alpes, le producía dolores de estómago que no se solucionaban a la ligera.

—Nada –interrumpió Gustav las descabelladas ideas que ya veía venir—. Chicos, fue su culpa que todo esto terminara así… —Suspiró al ver las caras de cohibidas por sus palabras duras—. No estoy enojado, sólo muy cansado. Por eso, por hoy quiero dar por muerto el tema, ¿ok? Olvidar que hay un mañana. Comer algo que llegue a domicilio, tomar refresco de cola y dormir, no pido mucho. Nos espera un día largo, pero hasta entonces… Yo no voy a cancelar nada.

Los gemelos asintieron en un único movimiento; uno caminando rumbo al teléfono para pedir pizza y el otro abriendo el refrigerador en busca de un refresco para el rubio. Georg fue más cercano; tomando la mano de Gustav, le aseguró que todo, absolutamente todo, iba a salir a pedir de boca. Con ternura, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y eso? –El baterista sonrió con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

—Eso –le besó la nariz Georg—, es por ser más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos.

Gustav sólo pudo sentirse feliz.

 

Gruñendo, ya de malas aunque el sol todavía no había salido, ni lo haría en un par de horas más, Georg le dio un manotazo al reloj despertador cuando éste sonó.

Rodando por la cama, buscó el tibio cuerpo de Gustav usando un brazo extendido y convencido de que era lo único que necesitaba para empezar bien la mañana, para encontrarse no sólo con su ausencia, sino que el espacio que usaba en el colchón estaba helado.

—¿Gustav? –Sentándose con dificultad porque aún estaba más en el mundo de los sueños que en real, casi se fue de espaldas al ver que el baterista ya estaba bañado, cambiado y al parecer listo para enfrentarse al mundo y a lo que éste le deparara—. Apenas son las cinco de la mañana… Vuelve un rato a la cama –le pidió con voz infantil. Realmente lo que quería era estar con Gustav. Al cuerno los compromisos cuando podían estar cinco minutos más juntos y a solas.

—La espalda me mata –confesó el rubio al sentarse en el colchón y sisear por el dolor—. Y las niñas no se han estado quietas ni por un segundo. Han de ser nervios.

—Claro que son nervios, uhm, ven acá –abrió los brazos Georg. A Gustav no se lo tuvieron que repetir dos veces cuando se dejó caer de vuelta en la cama y con poca gracia dado a su estado, se acomodó lo mejor posible tratando de respirar sin ahogarse—. Aún tenemos algo así como dos horas. Dave va a pasar por nosotros así que podemos quedarnos así al menos una hora.

—Genial –susurró Gustav con una sonrisa entre labios. Con una pierna de Georg en torno a las suyas y un brazo por encima de su cuerpo, el rubio no podía sentirse más relajado. Hasta las niñas habían dejado de jugar fútbol con su hígado y parecían dispuestas a ceder ante el sueño.

Moviendo los dedos de los pies en torno a la sábana, se encontró pensando, que quizá después de todo, el día no acabaría tan mal. Ciertamente iba a ser agotador. Le esperaban más actividades que en un circo de tres pistas, pero la perspectiva en cierto modo parecía divertida.

Luego de dos meses de no sentarse frente a la batería, de no ser entrevistado, de no seguir la vida que por cinco años había llevado a cabo, el cambio se sentía extraño. No era precisamente añoranza la palabra que lo describía; era más un sentimiento de que eso era lo correcto. Regresar por lo tanto, resultaba ser una extraña satisfacción que ni con tortura medieval iba a admitir extrañar.

Así permaneció tendido una hora o algo así. Tanto, que Georg ya estaba dormido de nuevo y el tiempo apremiando a que se dieran prisa.

Con un suspiro final, Gustav procedió a despertar a Georg. Ya iban tarde.

 

—… Nuestras cámaras confirman la llegada de los cuatro miembros de Tokio Hotel. El griterío no se hace esperar aquí en el… —Tom le quitó el sonido al televisor, hastiado de que en todos los canales se transmitía la misma escena de cinco minutos antes cuando habían sido escoltados por la puerta trasera, listos para sobrevivir el día.

—¿En serio me veo así? –Gustav arrugó la nariz al preguntar, nada seguro de querer saber la verdad. Escoltado por Saki, casi llevado de la mano por el guardaespaldas, en pantalla de cadena nacional parecía un globo repleto en toda su capacidad y listo para reventar al menor pinchazo.

—Bueno, eres tú, ¿o no? –Respondió Bill con un encogimiento de hombros, ajeno como siempre al reciente complejo del baterista con respecto a su peso.

—Supongo –respondió éste decidido a no dejar que nada le arruinara el día. Tenían órdenes de salir en unos cuantos minutos; una chica del equipo se mantenía haciéndoselos saber con timidez cada que cruzaba la habitación de los camerinos.

La última vez había dado el llamado final, pero en palabras de Jost, no salían hasta que él lo decía. Hasta entonces, ellos haraganeaban lo más posible, ya fuera viendo la televisión o navegando en Internet.

—Ya hay como cincuenta videos colgados en línea –murmuró Georg al girar la pantalla del ordenador portátil en el que estaba—. Youtube es una maravilla.

—No esperaba menos –desdeñó Tom al seguir cambiando de canales—. Parece que tenemos cobertura de otros países también

Gustav soltó un quejido ante esas palabras. Ya estaba nervioso como nunca; no lo consolaban diciendo eso en lo más mínimo. Con cuidado para no llamar la atención de nadie, se giró hasta darles la espalda y se llevó ambas manos al vientre para acariciar con cuidado alrededor. Cuando sentía que ya no podía más, aquello lo tranquilizaba como Georg sólo podía hacerlo.

A respuesta, las niñas respondieron con una patada que lo hizo apretar los labios en una delgada línea. Obviamente no era intencional, pero dolía. En dos semanas más iba a alcanzar los ocho meses de gestación y dado que eran gemelas, el parto estaba pronosticado a adelantarse un poco.

Según Sandra, de haber sido un embarazo sencillo y sin ninguna complicación, el bebé hubiera nacido a principios de octubre o a finales de septiembre. Como eran dos, calculaba las posibilidades con diez días menos, lo que Gustav no podía dejar de notar, pues el cumpleaños de Bushido era por esos mismos días.

—¿Preocupado? –Una mano en el hombro, una voz preocupada. El rubio no pudo sino sonreír ante la manía siempre presente de Tom por cuidarlo. Que ahora ya no vivieran bajo el mismo techo y tuviera a Bill como lo más importante de su vida ya no sólo en un plano familiar, no remediaba que fuera el primero en darse cuenta de cuando algo no estaba bien con él.

—La verdad es que no –mintió con sutileza—. Cansado si acaso.

—No olvides que hay un servicio médico sólo para ti –le recordó—. Sandra no tarda en llegar.

Gustav se contuvo de soltar una carcajada. Como pago por ser la doctora encargada de Gustav ese día, había pedido entradas para ella y su sobrina, además de poder traer a su hija con ella. Muy por fuera del trato, pero Gustav planeaba que valiera la pena la convivencia invitando a la sobrina de Sandra como miembro VIP. Le iba a dar el día de su vida sólo por tener una tía como la suya.

—Chicos –entró Jost a los camerinos—. Hora de salir. Van a tocar un par de canciones y entonces tendrán un receso para curiosear e ir por donde quieran. ¿Listos?

Los gemelos brincaron de nervios. Georg sólo asintió; Gustav por su parte, tomó aire.

Que el día diera comienzo de verdad.

 

—Un par de canciones mi trasero –gruñó el mayor de los gemelos apenas bajaron del escenario, empapados en sudor por haber tocado dos horas consecutivas. Tomando una botella de agua que los del equipo les ofrecían, la abrió para tomar su contenido de golpe—. Pero a la vez…

—Extrañabas esto, lo sé –completó Bill la frase, al limpiarse el sudor del rostro con una toalla y tomar el aire perdido en grandes bocanadas.

—Hablen por ustedes. Yo ya había olvidado lo mucho que me mataban los dedos luego de tocar tanto –se quejó Georg al estirar los brazos al aire.

—Mejor vete acostumbrando eh –lo codeó Tom en juego—, porque en cuanto Gustav tenga a las niñas, regresamos al estudio.

Georg no le respondió. En su lugar, frunció el ceño como si de repente se diera cuenta de algo. Miró a los dos lados y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de recordar si había cerrado la puerta de casa con llave. El sentimiento que cargaba a cuestas era como si hubiera olvidado algo importante y por más que se esforzaba no daba con ello.

—¿Y Gustav? –Preguntó de pronto Bill. El sonido de un solo de batería les respondió.

Asomándose por uno de los costados del escenario, encontraron a Gustav siendo ayudado por miembros del equipo a levantarse del banquillo ergonómico que usaba ahora que estaba embarazado.

Los tres hicieron una mueca parecida a la que pondrían si recibieran una bofetada. Gustav los iba a matar por olvidarlo ahí atrás…

 

—Parece una feria por aquí –susurró Gustav manteniendo las apariencias, mientras caminaba hecho mister sonrisas a lo largo de los pasillos que se habían formado gracias a los puestos de venta. Para confirmar sus palabras, sopesó la posibilidad de mirar más de cerca aquel puesto de ropa para bebé que se había instalado justo al lado de otro… Y otro… Y otro…

—Hubieras visto la expresión de Jost cuando estaba contando el dinero que le dio organizar todo esto –le dijo Georg al ir con él tomado de la mano.

Las personas que los iban viendo, mujeres en su mayoría, pese a todo pronóstico, se contentaban como soltar un ‘awww’ a cada paso que daban, pero estaba bien. Las más atrevidas si acaso se decidían a hablarle o pedirle que las dejaran tocarle la barriga, a lo que Gustav no veía ningún inconveniente. Otras más pedían fotografías o un autógrafo. Dado que el rubio esperaba caos y destrucción, no podía sino estar realmente alegre como iba el día y aceptar con gusto los pequeños sacrificios de la fama.

Ya era pasada la hora del almuerzo y en breve se tomaría un descanso para comer. Jost les había programado justo después de la comida la segunda parte del concierto y luego la mesa de regalos, que según entendía, sería una por una las fans que lo quisieran, regalarle algo a él o a las niñas.

Como desde un inicio ya veía a cada mujer en la sala cargando alguna caja o bolsa con moños en tonos pastel, suponía precisamente que eso sería lo más tardado.

—Mira eso –señaló Georg uno de los puestos y Gustav salió de ensoñaciones para seguir el punto indicado. En medio de un stand de venta de productos oficiales de la banda y un puesto de revistas, estaba una especie de sex-shop. Parecía como si dijera que era lo primero y luego entonces servirían las tiendas de productos de bebé.

—Oh, wow –se sobresaltó el baterista. Contra todo pronóstico, en aquella zona parecían ser los que más vendían—. Sólo espero que ninguna fan me dé regalos de aquí –susurró con mortificación a Georg.

—Yo pido justo lo contrario –le guiñó el ojo el bajista. El rubio no pudo sino sentir un agradable calor en el vientre bajo ante lo que aquello significaba.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle con algo, los gemelos, seguidos de una horda de fans jóvenes y tímidas que los perseguían sin atreverse a nada más que a soltar risitas histéricas cada que conseguían atrapar su atención, les dieron alcance.

Despeinados y con aspecto de ya haber recorrido todo el Scherzen Hall, sonreían como locos. No muy buena señal.

—Escupan ya –dijo Gustav. Los conocía muy bien. Aquel par se estaba guardando algo jugoso.

—No vas a creer quienes están aquí… —Habló Bill con los ojos tan abiertos que se le podían salir del cráneo en cualquier momento.

—¿Unas miles de fans? –Aventuró Georg con desgana. A diferencia de Gustav, él sí estaba cansado. Llevaba a cuestas un par de regalos grandes que por su estado Gustav no podía cargar. No que se quejara, no tenía por lo cual hacerlo, pero la tensión ya le hacía mella.

—Aparte de eso… —Bill aplaudió con emoción y unas cuantas fans que estaban alrededor eran todo oídos para él—. ¡Vi a Nena! Le pregunté a Dave y dijo que ella misma lo había contactado para poder venir. –Ante la cara impasible de Gustav agregó—: y eso no es todo. Hay más gente… Tom dice que vio a LaFee.

—¿LaFee? –Intervino Georg—. Jost se fue a lo grande.

Gustav abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en su lugar se quedó silencioso. Él mismo ya había creído ver un par de caras famosas, pero con el revuelo que se armaba a su alrededor, no estaba seguro. Al menos no hasta ahora. A Bill no se le iba ningún miembro de la farándula. Jamás. Iba a tener que confiar ciegamente en su criterio de reportero del chisme.

—Ustedes no lo oyeron de mí –siguió el menor de los gemelos comportándose confidente al hacerlos inclinarse para que lo escucharan—, pero corre el rumor de que incluso Samy Deluxe viene…

—Argh, idiota –lo golpeó en la cabeza su gemelo—, no juegues con eso. Me va a dar algo si bromeas con algo tan serio.

—Yo sólo repito lo que oí –se encogió de hombros Bill—. De cualquier modo, chicos –se enfocó en Georg y Gustav—, Dave me ha mandado con ustedes. Es hora de comer. Después sigue…

—Los regalos, lo sé –asintió Gustav, apreciando por primera vez que le dolían los pies. Mejor retrasar indefinidamente el seguir viendo alrededor. El sitio era enorme, había mucha gente y lo que más deseaba en el mundo eran macarrones con queso y mermelada de uva encima.

Una patadita bajo las costillas le dijo que era lo correcto. Respondiendo el golpe con ternura, comenzó el camino de vuelta a la zona donde el buffet se encontraba.

 

—Ah… Oh… Uhm… Gracias… —Sonrió Gustav estridente al recibir de manos del vocalista de Rammstein un par de muñecas de porcelana para las gemelas. Igual que ellas, las muñecas eran idénticas en todo excepto por los nombres. Una llevaba grabado Gweny y la otra Ginny. Siendo que los nombres aún eran secretos, Gustav no podía sino preocuparse qué tan a fondo la prensa lo tenía investigado.

Enseguida de él, Georg agradecía por igual, boca abierta y colgando por el suelo de la impresión. Entre todos los famosos que ya habían recibido, Till Lindemann era el más extraño. Cada uno de ellos llevando costosos regalos.

En efecto, Nena había estado presente con joyería; ahora Bill la tenía arrinconada para él solo. Lo mismo Samy Deluxe, que llegó con joyería también, pero a diferencia de la cantante pop, en lugar de aretes miniatura, con cadenas de rapero y los nombres de las nenas incrustados en joyería. Gustav creía que cada uno pesaba más que la misma niña. Eso y que no veía más uso en esos collares tan gigantescos que no fuera como metal ardiente para marcar vacas. En tiempo presente, el rapero estaba secuestrado por Tom.

—No sé qué vamos a hacer con tantos regalos –murmuró Gustav por lo bajo, al apartar más bolsas de ropa de bebé para que las apilaran en la montaña que ya tenía atrás.

Sentado desde hacía cinco horas, moría por estirar las piernas. Imposible si tomaba en cuenta que la fila de personas esperando turno en lugar de disminuir, crecía como la mala hierba. Jamás se le vería a Gustav molesto por ello, amaba a sus fans, pero igual el trasero lo estaba matando. Las ganas de ir al sanitario más cercano igual.

Como respuesta a sus súplicas, irónicamente el siguiente regalo fueron tres cajas de pañales de una fan con ojos llorosos que el baterista permitió que tocara su barriga con reverencial cuidado.

—Ya quiero que termine –le dijo Georg de pronto, cuando ya llevaban dos horas más ahí sentados y justo después de que en efecto, LaFee les hubiera dado de regalo ropa para las niñas.

—No me lo digas a mí –respondió por lo bajo el baterista, al no permitir que la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se desvaneciera.

Permaneció así por un par de horas más.

Cuando al final todo terminó, lo sacaron en silla de ruedas y con suero por intravenosa. Corriendo detrás de él, Sandra; tomando su mano, Georg.

 

Abriendo los ojos con dificultad, Gustav se sobresaltó al verse rodeado de paredes blancas y estar en una cama que no era la suya. El sonido rítmico de un monitor se elevó y entonces supo que no estaba en casa.

Acudiendo a su llamado, apareció Bill con ojeras y llevando en la mano un envase plástico de ese pésimo café que sólo en los hospitales venden.

—¡Gus! –Corrió a abrazarlo al ver que estaba despierto. El baterista soltó un gemido de dolor que lo hizo ser consciente de que algo malo le había ocurrido. Llevándose las manos al vientre, comprobó aliviado como aún seguía embarazado. Golpecitos suaves que le decían que las niñas estaban bien y a salvo.

—¿Dónde está Georg? –Con ojos pesados buscó alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaban ellos dos solos—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Alguien anotó la matrícula del camión? –Bromeó con cuidado de no reírse de su propio chiste porque le dolía a un costado.

—No fue nada o casi nada. No sé –habló Bill apresurado. Soltó a Gustav y tras dejar el café en una pequeña mesita que descansaba al lado del baterista, se enjugó los ojos—. Lo siento. Sandra dice que se te bajaron la presión y el azúcar. Yo sólo sé que te vi inclinarte en Georg y caer… Gus, nos asustaste.

—¿Qué pasó con el evento? –Gustav sintió una opresión enorme. Ya se imaginaba los gritos de la disquera por haberse desmayado. Evidentemente, algo más que eso si estaba en el hospital recibiendo suero para sobrevivir.

—No mucho, parecido a cuando… Ya sabes. Fue un desastre. Georg nunca te soltó, dio buenas fotos para Für Sie, pero los demás estábamos…. –Gustav recordó aquella ocasión en la que se había desvanecido tras un concierto. Era obvio que no aprendía de las experiencias.

—Perdón –musitó con un hilo de voz.

—Nah –Bill le consoló—. Dave anda saltando de felicidad por la respuesta del público. Los diarios hablan maravillas y han llegado más regalos de los que te puedas imaginar. Observa. –Gustav parpadeó al ver que fuera de la habitación, a través del cristal, se veía un jardín con tantos arreglos florales decorando el sitio—. Sandra es estricta con los regalos, pero han llegado cientos de esos.

Gustav asintió aturdido. No recordaba gran cosa del día anterior, al menos no mucho de justo antes de haberse desmayado, porque tenía presente haberse inclinado sobre Georg para decirle algún comentario y luego nada. Con un nudo en el pecho, se sintió culpable de haberlos asustado a todos de aquel modo.

Casi leyendo sus pensamientos, Bill se lo aclaró. –Georg está en otra sala. Sandra tuvo que… Sedarlo –rodó los ojos—. El muy idiota estaba tan alterado que no quedó otra opción. Tom le hace compañía hasta que despierte.

El baterista sólo pudo musitar una respuesta imposible de entender. Cerrando los ojos, volvió a caer dormido en un instante.

 

—Creo que deberíamos hacer otro baby-shower –dijo Bill para sorpresa de todos.

“Y yo que a veces eres adoptado, pero me callo…” pensó Tom antes de hablar. —No gracias, uno basta y sobra –lo mandó a volar con desparpajo—. Además, ya tenemos regalos como para quintillizas. No más basura.

Gustav asintió débilmente. Recostado con la cabeza en las piernas de Georg unos días después de haber salido del hospital, lo que menos quería era tener que preocuparse de otro desastre de la misma magnitud. Con uno bastaba.

—No uno así –le sacó la lengua Bill a su gemelo—, sino entre familia, con amigos cercanos, justo como lo habíamos planeado la primera vez. Vamos chicos, ¿qué dicen?

—No me hagas decirlo –pronunció Georg con aquel tono suyo que bien podía decir ‘vete a la mierda’, mientras recorría el costado de Gustav con cariño.

—¿Por qué no? –Se empeñó Bill en saber. Pateó a Tom para que lo apoyara, pero éste prefería concentrarse en el televisor antes que en una ridícula pelea que veía perdida—. No es como si volviera a salir mal. Esta vez la planearemos mejor, será privado. Sólo para Gustav.

Su gemelo, Georg y hasta el mismo Gustav le gruñeron en respuesta.

Lo que no lo hizo desistir, porque una hora y media después, ya estaba llamando por teléfono a todo el mundo con aprobación de del rubio.

Así de insistente era…

 

—No puedo creer que le diste permiso –le dijo Georg a Gustav cuando ambos al fin estuvieron un momento a solas en la cocina. La mesa, repleta de bocadillos listos para servirse, esperaba a que los invitados llegaran para el festejo.

—Mientras no tenga que usar ese horrible batín de embarazado, le doy permiso de lo que sea –le respondió distraído el baterista. Concentrado en servir bebidas para sus padres, los únicos que habían llegado de momento, apenas si tenía cabeza para algo más.

El ruido de música rap los sacó de la conversación. –Ugh, voy a quitar a DJ-Tom de la consola –aseguró Georg al salir de la cocina.

Gustav sólo cabeceó. Estaba más interesado en hacer de aquella velada algo agradable; por mucho que Samy Deluxe le hubiera regalado un kilo de oro en joyería para sus hijas en el anterior baby-shower, no iba a permitir que amenizara éste con su música. Último sencillo o no, al cuerno.

Cuando el ruido fue sustituido por algo más normal, supo que Georg lo había aplacado. El ruido de unas risas y el timbre sonando le hicieron darse prisa con las bebidas. Pero antes de que terminara, entró Sandra a la cocina, seguida de Suzzane.

Tras saludarse, ésta le ayudó a llevar la bandeja con comida a la terraza donde estaban los demás.

—Gustav Schäfer –señaló su madre—, estás cada vez más enorme. –El baterista hizo una mueca—. Sin caras. Te sienta bien ese aspecto. Mis nietas crecen sanas por lo que veo.

—Cariño, sin asustar a tu hijo –le interrumpió su esposo—. Si es como tú cuando estabas embarazada, sabrás que no le guste que hablen de su peso.

—Pues no –recalcó Gustav al entregarles las bebidas —, no me gusta. Sandra dice que es normal.

—Me mantengo –confirmó Sandra—, aunque te ves…

—¡Gordo! –Corearon los gemelos.

—Qué remedio –desdeñó Gustav. Segundos después Georg aparecía para ayudarle a preparar la comida. Como menú de aquella tarde, planeaban una barbacoa al aire libre y darle buen uso a la piscina. El otoño ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no tardarían en vaciarla hasta el próximo año. Un total desperdicio porque desde que hubieran comprado la casa, nadie la había usado.

—¡Gusti! –Siendo la tercera en llegar, Melissa venía a la zaga con Georg, repartiendo besos entre todos los presentes. En las manos, dos enormes felpudos e infinidad de bolsas que probablemente eran más ropa para las gemelas—. No te pude dar nada el día en que, ya sabes –suspiró—. Llegué demasiado tarde, pero igual no es excusa para no celebrar en familia. No eres mi yerno favorito por nada.

—Es tu único yerno, mamá –enfatizó Georg al agregarle carbón a la parrilla y buscarse en las bolsas el encendedor hasta dar con él—. Eureka.

—No tiene nada que ver. Serías igual mi consentido –reafirmó Melissa, para luego darle un golpe a Georg en el brazo—. Y tú, más te vale que me digas que ya no fumas. No te quiero con un cigarro enseguida de mis nietas o de Gustav.

Ante aquello, los gemelos, que estaban un poco alejados compartiendo un cigarro, lo tiraron detrás de unos arbustos con disimulo. Por alguna extraña razón, la madre de Georg siempre los hacía sentir como cuando tenían trece y se escondían en la casita del árbol para entre toses y caladas, fumarse su primer cigarrillo a escondidas.

—Hazme mi carne con mucha salsa y no le diré a tu madre lo mal que te portas conmigo –jugueteó Gustav con Georg cuando el fuego estuvo en su punto óptimo.

—Con mucho picante haré las de los gemelos –se frotó las manos el bajista, buscando una venganza adecuada para aquel par. Haraganeando aún cuando ellos habían sido los organizadores del segundo baby-shower, merecían un castigo.

Gustav no dijo nada; una clara invitación a que lo hiciera, pero justo cuando le pasaba el recipiente con salsa a Georg, el timbre volvió a sonar. –Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es Clarissa. Dijo que iba a llegar tarde porque venía acompañada. –Se limpió las manos con una toalla—. Ahora vengo.

—Ya que vas a la cocina, tráeme unas tenazas para voltear la carne –le palmeó el trasero.

—Ya, ya… —Gustav no lo admitiría jamás, pero aquel gesto cariñoso le colocó rubor en las mejillas.

Rubor que desapareció drenándosele del rostro apenas abrió la puerta y encontró a Clarissa y a Bushido juntos en un bizarro cuadro de madre e hijo.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente por unos segundos hasta que Clarissa se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. –Por favor, Gustav… —Musitó con preocupación—. No te molestes.

Al baterista se le erizaron todos los vellos en el cuerpo de la incomodidad que experimentaba teniendo que estar tan cerca del padre de sus hijas sin poder ni siquiera alzar los ojos del suelo.

—No me parece el momento más adecuado –dijo al fin. La mandíbula se le tensó—. Según recuerdo, me dijiste que querías ser la abuela de mis hijas, nada más.

—Su padre, mi Anis también merece ser parte de sus vidas. Ellas lo necesitan… —Intentó acercarse a Gustav, pero éste dio un paso atrás aún sujetando al puerta, considerando la opción de cerrárselas en la cara y jamás volver a abrir.

—Mis hijas ya tienen padre, gracias por el intento.

—Pero… —Clarissa se calló cuando la mano de Bushido la apretó con advertencia en el hombro—. Yo sólo pido que… Que ustedes dos lo hablen.

—Yo no tengo nada que decir –enrojeció de rabia Gustav—. Es asunto finito, acabado. Se terminó. No tengo nada que hablar y es obvio que él tampoco tiene nada que decir.

—Anis, di algo… —Clarissa le imploró con los ojos a su hijo, pero éste hizo caso omiso. Presionándose el puente de la nariz con aspecto cansado, soltó un suspiro largo que llevaba consigo tristeza. Gustav lo lamentó por los dos, él también incluido, por estar en semejante embrollo. Igual se mantuvo firme—. Por favor, di algo. Lo que sea.

—Nos vamos –se dirigió al rapero a Gustav—. No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar, pero vamos a hacerlo. Siento mucho haber causado molestias.

—Igualmente, siento que el viaje haya sido en vano. –Apenas los vio darse media vuelta, Gustav cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Yendo con rumbo a la cocina, se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa sobre la que tanto le gustaba desayunar cada mañana sintiendo como el peso del mundo se le venía encima. Un extraño sentimiento de opresión en el pecho que no se le iba por mucho que dejara pasar los minutos tratando de respirar para tomar cordura de acción.

En una, quería soltarse a reír y a llorar como desquiciado. Le atormentaba haber sido demasiado grosero con Clarissa, porque pese a que sus intenciones podían ser tomadas como egoístas, ella sólo quería lo mejor para todos, empezando por las niñas. El punto que siempre evitaba tocar Gustav era precisamente ése. Privarlas de un padre, por mucho que Georg supliera ese lugar con creces, no aniquilaba la verdad que yacía en lo profundo.

Quizá, a fin de cuentas, lo mejor era enfrentarse a Bushido al final. El rapero jamás había declarado nada en cuanto a intenciones y el mismo Gustav admitía que mucha de la culpa la llevaba él a cuestas por no haberle dado la oportunidad en todos aquellos meses.

—Soy un cobarde –se amonestó con una pesadez generalizada que le impedía levantarse y regresar a la fiesta. Lo que más deseaba era subir las escaleras, acostarse en su cama bajo las mantas y dormir hasta que se le pasara; todo con tal de no tener que enfrentar la cara de su familia y sus amigos porque no se creía capaz de sonreír por el resto de aquel día.

—¿Gus? –Apenas escuchó que lo llamaban, se puso de pie y abriendo uno de los cajones, asió las pinzas para la carne justo a tiempo para que Bill, que entraba todo alegría y sonrisas, no sospechara—. Georg está histérico por las pinzas. También me mandó por más refrescos el muy abusivo –le dijo al abrir el refrigerador y tomar un par de latas de coca-cola y otras de cerveza—. Para los mayores –se justificó al sopesar una en la mano y saborearla con anticipación.

—Uhm –fue lo único que pudo responder el baterista al no tener palabras con las que expresarse, aún abrumado por Clarissa y Bushido.

—¿Pasa algo? –Bill ladeó la cabeza al preguntar, como si estuviera analizando el cuadro entero. Gustav no quería decirle la verdad, pero desilusionado como se sentía, en realidad fue fácil mentirle—. Te ves un poco apagado.

—Clarissa llamó y dijo que no venía –intentó sonreír—. Es todo, en serio. Yo esperaba que ella estuviera aquí y pasáramos una buena tarde, pero ahora no va a ser. –Suspiró tomando toda la entereza que le quedaba y agitó las pinzas que llevaba en la mano—. Vamos a llevarle esto a Georg antes de que se ponga frenético por la tardanza.

Regresando al patio trasero donde la tarde ya había caído por completo y el jardín y la alberca eran iluminados por coquetos farolillos chinos que Gustav había insistido en comprar porque le gustaba el aspecto que daban en exteriores, hizo todo esfuerzo posible por actual natural.

Sonreír cuando era adecuado, avergonzarse cuando su madre sacara a colación temas vergonzosos o mostrarse acorde a la emoción que le pedían según fuera el caso.

Con todos funcionó menos con Georg, que lo observó con cuidado a lo largo de toda la fiesta sin interrumpir la actuación maestra con la que Gustav los encantaba a todos.

Mucho más tarde ya en esa noche, cuando ya todos se habían retirado y los dos probaban de las maravillas de tener alberca en casa al meter los pies en el agua estando sentados al borde de ésta, fue que se atrevió a sacar el tema a colación.

—Y bien… —Rompió Georg el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos. El cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas dándole un aspecto etéreo a todo en el jardín—. No me digas mentiras Gus, no me digas que estás bien cuando te pregunte qué diablos pasa.

El baterista dio por perdida aquella batalla. Moviendo los pies adoloridos dentro del agua, se encontró siendo sincero con Georg de manera natural. –Clarissa nunca llamó avisando que no iba a venir.

—Lo sé –explicó Georg—. Bill me lo dijo, pero te habías dejado el teléfono móvil junto a la parrilla. –En la oscuridad, le tomó la mano y ambos se estremecieron—. ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

El labio inferior de Gustav tembló. Una piedra que le subía y bajaba por la garganta impidiéndole hablar sin estar seguro de poderlo hacer sin soltarse a llorar.

—Vino. Cuando abrí la puerta Bushido estaba con ella. –Ignoró el sobresaltó de Georg y prosiguió—. No te disgustes con ella. Sólo quiere lo mejor para las niñas.

—Lo mejor para ellas es que tú no tengas sustos –replicó malhumorado el bajista—, no que te fuerce a… No sé qué demonios quiera.

—Quiere que él sea parte de sus vidas. Yo… —Se limpió los ojos—. Yo lo quiero igual. No… No me malentiendas –murmuró apenado cuando Georg intentó soltarle la mano—. Lo que más deseo es hacer lo correcto para todos. No es cómodo, no es fácil, pero siento que ya no vale la pena huir… Como si el haber esperado tanto fuera una pérdida de tiempo. Es que… Bushido es también su padre –remarcó para dolor de Georg, que sintió una punzada en los ojos al querer llorar y no dejarlo ir—. Él nunca ha dicho nada y es porque yo no se lo he permitido. He sido muy infantil. –Agachó la cabeza—. No soy el padre que quiero llegar a ser sino aclaro esto primero, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Lo correcto nunca deja de serlo. Éste es uno de esos casos.

Muy a su pesar, Georg lo entendía.

Sentados en el mismo lugar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, permanecieron quietos no muy seguros si ese era un paso que daban para bien o para mal, pero con la certeza de que al menos era uno que daban al frente con valor.

 

/*/*/*/*


	17. 17.- Lo que llama; la sangre, la naturaleza. Hooondo, ronroneos, fortaleza.

**Lo que llama; la sangre, la naturaleza**

—… No, no, siguen sin gustarme… —Sentado en la tapa del sanitario que estaba en el segundo piso mientras jugaba nervioso a enrollar y desenrollar el papel de baño, Gustav hablaba por teléfono con Bushido. La conversación que en un principio pensó sería de lo más incómoda, siendo en realidad un alivio—. Ni me hagas recordarlo. Esa resaca me duró hasta el día siguiente. Dimos un concierto después que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo terminó… No, duh… Lo tengo prohibido… Cualquier doctor en sus cabales diría lo mismo… Seh… —Hablando de viejas historias, tras dos horas al teléfono, ya ni recordaba porqué habían terminado hablando del tiempo en que estaban juntos y ‘vivían la vida loca’ como al rapero le gustaba llamar a las borracheras que habían compartido—. ¿Recuerdas cuando…? –El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo hizo interrumpirse—. Espera un poco…

—Gus… —Al otro lado, Georg apoyaba la frente en la madera—. La cena ya está lista… Si quieres… —Para nada estaba inseguro, se repetía. Nervioso sí, pero no pasaba de ese punto. Era normal porque eran Gustav y Bushido, porque tenían una historia juntos y porque Gustav iba a tener a las hijas del rapero, pero nada más. “Nada más” musitó apenas moviendo los labios.

—Dame unos minutos, ya termino –escuchó la contestación amortiguada a través de de la puerta.

Resignado, se sentó en el suelo a esperar. Del baño le llegaban los sonidos de voces apagadas y alguna ocasional risa que no podía sino ponerlo a elucubrar teorías ridículas donde Gustav se fugaba por la ventana y lo dejaba para irse con Bushido.

Quería ser respetuoso dándole al baterista su propia privacidad, pero no podía evitar que algún fragmento de conversación, alguna palabra que se elevaba octavas del volumen habitual, le llegara de pronto y lo tuviera pegando más la oreja para ver si captaba más.

Sumido en macabras reflexiones, apenas fue consciente cuando la puerta se abrió y Gustav casi se lo llevó entre las piernas al no poderlo ver por debajo de la barriga. En un segundo ya estaba de pie y tratando de componerse para no parecer que estuviera espiando o algo así.

—Yo… —Se calló al ver que se perjudicaba más diciendo algo; la ceja inquisitiva del rubio alzándose en su máxima expresión—. Ok, no estaba espiando… Intencionalmente. Quizá sólo un poquito –admitió al fin casi juntando los dedos índice y pulgar.

—Sabes que no te tienes que… —Bostezó Gustav con la boca abierta—. Perdón. Lo que digo es que no te tienes que preocupar en lo más mínimo. –Dejándose tomar del brazo, él y Georg comenzaron a descender las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina. Apenas estuvo en la planta baja, babeando como San Bernardo al captar el delicioso aroma de una ternera asada y papas rellenas.

—Yo no me preocupé –mintió Georg—, sólo no quería que bajaras tú solo. No quiero cargar en mi consciencia que resbalaste por las escaleras y te rompiste el cuello o algo así.

—Qué positivo –ironizó el baterista al alcanzar una silla de la mesa y dejarse caer de golpe en ella—. Casi podría jurar que oí un rechinido –masculló. Georg ni le respondió, que en efecto, él también había escuchado como la madera se quejaba.

Desde antes del embarazo, Gustav ya era robusto. Admitiéndolo, tenía una complexión que a menos de estar en crisis con la hambruna, no lo iba a hacer verse delgado. Georg lo quería como era, sin excepciones, pero era el mismo Gustav el que no podía sino sentirse ofendido por el modo en que las gemelas le hacían ganar peso. Juraba y en ello había pasado interminables horas discutiendo con Georg, que estaba tan gordo que se le salía el trasero por los dos lados de los asientos. Por fortuna, el bajista había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para darle un sonoro beso en cada glúteo y callarlo haciéndole olvidar el tema como mejor sabía.

Sólo de recordarlo, a Georg le hervía la sangre con deseo.

—Bushido va a venir el día último del mes –habló de pronto Gustav, dejando a Georg anonadado y sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! –Alcanzó a articular en medio proceso de abrir el horno—. Pero ese día…

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero él insistió. Además –explicó como si fuera lo más obvio—, él está a la mitad de una serie de presentaciones en Austria. No va a estar de vuelta sino hasta esa fecha. Retrasar más los días sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Díselo a los gemelos –gruñó Georg al sacar el estofado del horno y dejarlo sobre la estufa, para luego con una patada cerrar la puerta—. No les va a caer nada bien que Bushido esté aquí para su cumpleaños.

Llegada la fecha y a modo de agradecimiento, tanto Georg como Gustav habían decidido celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos en su casa. Algo pequeño, un ambiente entre amigos. Unas cervezas, unas pocas de botanas y dormir hasta tarde con el control de Xbox en la mano, nada muy extravagante, sólo un recuerdo de días pasados porque como bien dijo Bill, “en cuanto las gemelas lleguen, adiós noches de chicos”.

Dado que los gemelos iban a estar en su casa con su madre y su padrastro el primero de septiembre, habían acordado celebrar el treinta y uno de agosto y pasar la noche ahí para despedirse en la mañana.

De sólo recordar encuentros pasados, a Gustav le daban ganas de darse en la cabeza contra la mesa. Bushido había estado de acuerdo, seguro de que si querían llegar a un punto neutral que los dejara a todos felices, lo más conveniente era limar asperezas. Por desgracia, al baterista no estaba seguro ni de cómo reaccionarían los gemelos o el costo que tendrían los estropicios una vez que todo cruzara la línea del nivel físico con el primero de los puñetazos.

—Georg… —El mencionado se giró para encontrar a Gustav con un brazo apoyado en la mesa y la cara en la mano—, estoy pensando que no fue tan buena idea.

El bajista no respondió. En su lugar, sirvió los platos en los que iban a comer y tras dejarlos uno frente a Gustav y uno frente a su asiento, soltó un ‘pfff’ largo y sonoro.

—¿Realmente importa? –Preguntó con ligereza al cortar un poco de la carne y comer—. Delicioso… —Se deleitó—. Antes de que llegue Bushido les damos a los gemelos un poco de jarabe para la tos. Ya sabes cómo son –desdeñó con un movimiento del tenedor—, quedarán felices y somnolientos. También les daremos mucha cerveza. Ebrios son como dos gatitos jugando con bolas de estambre.

Los labios de Gustav se fruncieron en una pequeña sonrisa que su dueño no quería dejar salir.

—Y si ese no funciona –agregó el bajista—, que Dios nos ayude…

 

Treinta y uno de agosto o el día del juicio final en el que los jinetes del Apocalipsis entrarían a la vida de Gustav y la harían trozos tan pequeños que ni con pegamento industrial, pinzas y una lupa lograría regresarla a su estado anterior.

El baterista no sabía cómo definirlo mejor cuando escuchaba el timbre de la puerta sonar y veía las cejas de los gemelos fruncirse sin remedio.

—¿Alguien pidió más pizza? –Preguntó Bill al dejar el control de la consola en el suelo y estirarse. Al ver que Gustav se ponía en pie para abrir, lo instó a seguir sentado.

—Chicos –carraspeó Georg mientras Bill buscaba los zapatos para ir a la puerta—, tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes.

—¿Una desnudista? –Aventuró Tom con un brillo en los ojos, recibiendo al instante un golpe de su gemelo—. ¡Hey! No perdía nada con intentarlo…

—No, ehm, verán… —Por no haber pausado el juego, el vehículo que Georg conducía se estrelló en la barrera de contención—. ¿Recuerdan cuánto queremos a Gustav? –Asentimiento sin dudas—. ¿Y también lo mucho que deseamos su bien? –Otro asentimiento—. ¿Y verdad que…?

El baterista lo interrumpió. –Bushido.

Bill se hizo la señal de la cruz; ateo, agnóstico, budista o fiel seguidor del club de Nena, pero aquel nombre la traía pésimos recuerdos. –Ugh, acabo de comer –hizo una mueca.

El timbre volvió a sonar. —¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Sonrió con todos los dientes Georg. Un gesto que tenía más de mueca que otra cosa.

—No lo creo hasta no verlo –protestó Tom. Tras tomar el último trago de su cerveza y oír por tercera vez el timbre sonando, se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Segundos después un portazo. Georg y Gustav sentados en el sillón, inseguros de hablar porque Bill tamborileaba los dedos sobre su rodilla y parecía poco dispuesto a aceptar bromas como la que creía que le estaban jugando sus amigos.

—Ehm… —Parado en el marco de la puerta con una enorme caja de regalo decorada en papel brilloso y un moño rojo, Tom parpadeó un par de veces—. Miren lo que me trajo Santa Claus –intentó reírse de su propio chiste, fallando miserablemente.

Bill se puso de pie en menos de un segundo. Gustav se giró no queriendo ver la escena; si alguien iba a caer como costal de papas noqueado en su sala, prefería no ser testigo.

—No es cierto –murmuró el menor de los gemelos, justo a tiempo para ver a Bushido entrar a la habitación llevando otro regalo en brazos—. Ni-de-bro-ma –dijo apretando la mandíbula. Se giró para encarar a Gustav, que cansado de aquel drama, soltó un suspiro—. Tú lo sabías, ¿no? ¿Y aún así nos invitaste a tu casa? Qué bajo, Gus. No lo hubiera creído jamás de ti.

—Lo que sea, Bill –intentó apaciguarlo su gemelo—. Viene en son de paz.

—¡Paz mis… Calzones! –Gritó enfurecido Bill.

—¡Bill! –Se puso de pie Georg—. Ya basta.

—Los tres, cállense de una vez –gruñó Gustav al presionarse un costado y contorsionar la cara de dolor—. Todos en esta habitación somos adultos, por favor, comportémonos como tales.

—Pero Bushido… —Se quejó Bill en un tono cercano al de un crío de cinco años que montaba una pataleta esperando complacer su capricho infantil.

—Nos trajo regalos, idiota –siseó Tom, sacudiendo la caja que llevaba en brazos.

—Es un equipo de audio para tu automóvil –lo codeó Bushido en el costado y a Tom se le iluminó la cara en un segundo.

—Prostituta –recriminó Bill a su gemelo—. Te dejas comprar por nada.

Tom lo ignoró al abrir la caja y encontrar que en efecto, era un sistema de sonido completamente equipado listo para instalarse. Sólo pensar en eso y soltó un chillido propio de una fangirl. –Genial –murmuró con aprobación.

A Bill le vibraron las aletas de la nariz al tomar aire; los puños cerrados con fuerza al tragarse las ganas de tumbar unos pocos de dientes.

—Yo lo invité –declaró Gustav con voz neutra—, y es tan bienvenido a mi casa como lo son Tom y tú. Vas a tener que aceptarlo.

El menor de los gemelos ya no respondió. Tal como se había levantado, se dejó caer en el sillón con cara de haber sido regañado.

—Mucho mejor –aprobó Gustav con un largo suspiro—. Si estamos todos aquí juntos es porque… —Se pausó buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Porque creo que es lo correcto y… —Aplaudió fuerte viendo que Tom seguía embobado contemplando su regalo—. Como les decía –continuó una vez tuvo su atención de nuevo—, creo que deberíamos zanjar diferencias y comportarnos como gente civilizada.

Bill pareció a punto de replicar acalorado, pero una mirada severa de su gemelo lo mantuvo quieto en su sitio.

—Como dijo Bill –aceptó Tom—, soy una prostituta. A mí ya me compraron.

—Asqueroso –torció la boca su gemelo—. Eres de lo más desagradable.

—Hey, es serio. –Gustav barrió la habitación con los ojos antes de seguir hablando—. Lo hemos hablado. Tanto si están de acuerdo como si no, Bushido va a estar en la vida de las niñas. Él lo quiere así, Georg también y yo lo acepto.

—No veo entonces porque nos incumbe –replicó Bill al cruzarse de hombros—. Si ya está decidido no sé entonces porque Tomi y yo estamos de por medio.

—Porque son importantes para nosotros, idiota –le espetó Georg con exasperación—. No queremos su aprobación, sino que entiendan.

—Son mis hijas –aprovechó Bushido para decir.

—Pero… Al menor de los gemelos le tembló el labio inferior. Tom le presionó la mano en la rodilla y con una mirada se lo dijo todo. El mensaje implícito de “déjalo ir” clarísimo—. ¿En serio, Gus? –Se giró a ver al baterista, que parecía apenado por cómo iba transcurriendo la tarde.

Un asentimiento le bastó como respuesta.

—Bien –aceptó al fin. Bajó los ojos a su regazo para tratar de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. No le dio tiempo cuando vio dos pares de pies enfrente de él y una caja alargada que le era depositada encima de las piernas—. ¿Qué?

—Un regalo –se encogió de hombros Bushido—. Sólo por si acaso.

Bill no pudo sino admitir que el rapero tenía un extraño sentido del humor, cuando al abrir el presente encontró un bat de béisbol nuevo.

 

—Vaya… —Sandra examinó de pies a cabeza al recién llegado. Acostumbrada a que Gustav podía llegar con las compañías más peculiares del mundo, apenas si pudo contenerse en esta ocasión cuando estuvo enfrente del rapero al que apenas le llegaba al pecho.

—Adivino, ¿quieres autógrafo para tu sobrina? –Dijo Gustav apenas entraron al consultorio. Esa sobrina de Sandra iba a pertenecer a la próxima generación de groupies si no la cuidaban bien.

—Y si no es mucha molestia –la doctora se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello—, también uno para mí. Soy una fan –admitió con voz pequeña-. Electro Ghetto es el mejor disco del jodido mundo.

Los gemelos, que también venían de compañía, soltaron risitas. Regresando de un fin de semana con sus padres, ahora estaban convertidos en lapas pegadas a Gustav y Georg.

Media hora después, ya con la bata puesta y el vientre al aire tras haber sido examinado por Sandra, Gustav esperaba por el ultrasonido. Después de un par de meses de ya haberse acostumbrado al gel helado que le untaban en la barriga, la experiencia resultaba de lo más agradable.

—La prueba de oro –declaró Sandra al encender el monitor y comprobar que todos los presentes en la sala le clavaban los ojos a la pequeña pantalla—. Veamos si Bushido reconoce algo.

—Georg lo hizo –presumió Bill con petulancia y Bushido le tiró del cabello—. Auch, yo sólo digo…

Apenas se empezaron a mostrar las imágenes, los ruiditos de emoción subiendo de nivel.

—Wow, qué buena postura –elogió Sandra a nadie en particular. Bajando el instrumento un poco más, enfocó la zona pélvica en donde dos masas oscuras, presumiblemente las cabezas, se acomodaban—. Son listas. El parto no será sino hasta dentro de un mes, pero están asumiendo la postura.

—¿Postura para qué? –Preguntó el rapero con un extraño sentimiento atorado en el pecho. No podía decir precisamente que era devoción infinita por sus hijas, pero si un amor que crecía con cada movimiento que veía en el monitor.

—Para el parto –respondió Sandra.

Bushido parpadeó confundido. —¿Qué parto? –Volvió a la carga no muy seguro de estar entendiendo. Los ojos que se le clavaron encima como dardos lo cohibieron—. Hablan de que Gustav… ¿Es posible?

—Técnicamente, no. La cadera es estrecha por ser de varón, pero contamos con la ventaja de que son gemelas y pesarán y medirán menos que un bebé normal al nacer. El parto natural es viable en un setenta por ciento aproximadamente –explicó Sandra.

Todos en la habitación se estremecieron ante la idea de Gustav dando a luz con sangre, sudor, lágrimas y gritos; un cuadro para nada placentero si tomaban en cuenta que el baterista podía ser de lo más estoico y al mismo tiempo de lo más sensible al dolor.

—Hablando de eso… —Sandra, tras terminar de limpiar el vientre de Gustav del gel y ayudarlo a sentarse, le extendió unos cuantos folletos. Al ver la cara de perplejidad que ponía, se explicó—. Te puede interesar. Un curso profiláctico es aconsejable para madres primerizas.

—No soy madre –masculló Gustav por lo bajo.

—Pero sí primerizo –rodó los ojos Sandra—. Puedes aceptar no tomarlo, pero no te lo recomiendo.

—¿Qué es eso de profi-no-sé-qué? –Cuestionó Bill hablando por todos en la sala de exploración.

La doctora se contuvo de arrearles un golpe a todos por ignorantes. –Veamos si recuerdan –se frotó la barbilla—. Respirar, relajarse y pujar, ¿alguien?

—Como yoga pero menos erótico –explicó Gustav al ver que los ojos de los gemelos se encendían. Prefería no enterarse de lo que ese par hacía con la recién adquirida elasticidad en los músculos—. Son técnicas de respiración y relajación para disminuir el dolor y los nervios.

—¿Es obligatorio? –Tom se presionó la nuca—. Digo, Gustav tiene alta resistencia al dolor… Creo.

—Uhm –desdeñó Sandra—. Cuando te rasgas como una media vieja no eres tan tolerante al dolor. –Ignoró las muecas de desagrado ante su comentario—. Como dije, no es una obligación, pero Gus –le tomó la mano al aludido—, como tu doctora, te recomiendo que vayas al menos a un par de clases. Si aún quieres el parto natural…

—Claro que todavía lo quiero –afirmó el baterista.

—Entonces te anotaré en las listas. La dirección está en los folletos. –Tomó la tablilla donde el expediente del rubio estaba en primer plano—. Lo segundo en mi lista de pendientes es… La fecha del parto. Como has decidido un alumbramiento natural, sólo queda esperar.

—¿No tiene una fecha? Más o menos, quiero decir –preguntó Bushido esperanzado. Gustav ya le había dicho que se esperaban para octubre, antes de los primeros quince días, pero que por ser mellizas se reducían unos días al calendario. La ilusión de que nacieran cerca de su cumpleaños era un aliciente que lo ponía a sonreír con emoción cada que lo recordaba.

—Calculo entre el veinticinco de septiembre y el nueve de octubre. –Sandra se presionó el tabique nasal—. Es difícil decir. También podrían salirse de esas dos fechas. Como todo, la naturaleza será sabia.

Todos suspiraron; esa respuesta ya la habían oído antes.

 

—Georg… —El mencionado apenas si respondió con un ‘uhm’ desganado—. Vamos, no seas así. Ya habrá otras oportunidades de que vengas…

—Lo sé –respondió el bajista con desánimo. Se dejó envolver en los brazos de Gustav en torno a los hombros—. No me hagas caso.

—Imposible –lo descartó el baterista al besarle la mejilla—. No si te pones así.

El mencionado Así era debido a Jost. Aquel era el día en que la primera clase del curso profiláctico daba comienzo y también el día en que a David se le había ocurrido que era necesario corregir unos cuantos acordes en la música del nuevo disco. Por ello, Tom y Georg tenían que ir al estudio y pasar todo el día hasta que su manager estuviera de acuerdo con quitarles los grilletes y dejarlos ir.

Más deprimente aún era que Gustav no iba solo, sino acompañado de Bill y de Bushido. Los celos se lo comían apenas con pensarlo.

—Anda, te traeré algo si quitas esa cara –lo intentó animar Gustav—. De regreso te compraré un poco de pollo de frito y una malteada de vainilla.

Georg se rió. –Eso es lo que tú quieres…

—Seh, bueno –se explicó Gustav—, ya oíste a Sandra. Necesito ganar un poco más de peso. Esa mujer siempre dice lo mismo –rodó los ojos—. Le voy a mostrar mi trasero la próxima vez que lo mencione.

Georg ya no dijo nada. Aprovechando los últimos cinco minutos antes de que Tom llegara a recogerlos junto con Bill, abrazó a Gustav hasta que el resquemor que sentía en el corazón se tranquilizó.

No del todo, pero algo ya era bueno.

 

—Respiren hooondo y exhalen de nuevo. Así –alzó los brazos la instructora al ir recorriendo las filas de mujeres embarazadas, en su mayoría acompañadas por sus esposos, e ir corrigiendo los errores que veía.

Gustav estaba tendido en una esterilla de hule espuma pensando que aquello era estúpido. Más que estúpido; de idiotas. Estar respirando le daba más hambre; de tanto tragar aire con las dichosas inhalaciones pausadas se le estaba formando un agujero en el estómago que sólo un hot-dog con doble ración de papas podría solucionar.

—Gusss –siseó Bill al sacarse el almohadón que se había puesto debajo de la camiseta y rodar hasta quedar a su lado—, tienes que respirar hooondo.

—Hooondo te voy a meter el…

—Contrólate, Schäfer –lo tranquilizó Bushido al tomarlo de la mano pese al ceño fruncido de Bill.

—Tal vez tienes razón –gimió Gustav al contar los segundos que supuestamente debía esperar antes de volver a inhalar profundo de nuevo—. Pero es estúpido.

—Ten en mente la cicatriz de la cesárea –le recordó Bill—. Mejor aprende a hacer esto si no quieres maldecir a Georg en el momento del parto por haberte embarazado.

Bushido carraspeó. –No creo que sea a Georg al que deba a maldecir.

—Lalalala –cantó fuerte Bill al taparse las orejas—. Yo no escuché eso, no me interesa, lalalala.

Gustav rodó los ojos. Al menos no se estaban arrancando las cabezas el uno al otro; era un progreso por el cual estar agradecido.

Sólo que tendido de espaldas, ansiando comer como si estuviera famélico y extrañando a Georg como loco, no podía estar más que desosegado. Bill y Bushido eran buena compañía; complacían cada uno de sus caprichos, empezando por haberse estacionado en doble fila enfrente de McDonald’s sólo para comprarle un helado de cono antes de que la clase diera comienzo, pero no eran Georg.

Con recordarlo, le daban ganas de acostarse de lado y mandar al cuerno las malditas respiraciones. La instructora ya lo tenía fastidiado con sus buenas intenciones e igual no veía cómo el estar boqueando por aire igual que un pescado le fuera a ayudar en lo más mínimo.

—Creo que al menos debemos intentarlo un poco –lo sacó de su mutismo Bushido, al presionarle la mano en el hombro e instarlo a proseguir.

—Me siento como un idiota –se quejó Gustav al respirar como se suponía debía hacerlo y toser con fuerza después—. Genial, un idiota que no sabe ni cómo respirar.

—¿Algún problema? –Llegando desde ningún lugar, la instructora se ofreció a ayudar—. Si esa postura no sirve, podemos intentar otra. Colócate recostado con la espalda en el pecho de tu pareja, así –indicó ajena al hecho de que ponerse así podía ser demasiado íntimo para Gustav y Bushido.

—Oiga, ellos no son… —Negó Bill antes de verse ignorado.

—Tienes que abrazarlo desde atrás. –Rodeado en brazos por Bushido, la cara de Gustav se encendió, más cuando las manos del rapero dejaron sus hombros para irse a posar en el vientre—. Ahora sí, respira. Te será más fácil.

Sin esperar si funcionaba o no, prosiguió con una pareja a dos esterillas de distancia que estaba en dificultades para lograr algún avance.

—Patean, creo –dijo Bushido al mover las manos por encima de la camiseta de Gustav y percibir los ligeros golpes que recibía—. Wow, eso es…

—Genial, claro. Traigan el premio al padre del año. Ahora quita tus manotas –amenazó Bill de mala cara. Una cosa era aceptar que el rapero tenía derechos por ser el progenitor y otro muy diferente dejarlo que tocara a Gustav—. No lo voy a repetir.

—Bill, por Dios –se molestó Gustav—. No está haciendo nada.

El menor de los gemelos se puso en pie. –Si yo fuera Georg, esto no me gustaría. Para nada –y sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y enfiló fuera de la habitación.

Estático ante su reacción, Gustav apenas si atinó a quitar las manos de Bushido de su vientre y bajar la cabeza. –Lo siento –se disculpó apenado—, es muy íntimo.

—No, está bien. –Bushido se apartó porque para Gustav era imposible moverse sin ayuda—. Iré a buscarlo y creo que a pedir disculpas. La princesa se esfuerza, tengo que darle crédito –concedió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo aquí?

Gustav hizo un gran aspaviento para tragar aire. —¿Lo ves? Yo puedo solo. No hay problema.

Viéndolo enfilar por la misma dirección que Bill segundos antes, soltó el aire.

Si la cálida sensación que lo invadió fue por la técnica de respiración o por el abrazo en el que se había visto envuelto, no lo sabía. Por alguna extraña razón, pensar al respecto no parecía lo más adecuado. Le bastaba con recostarse en la esterilla y cruzar los pies encima uno del otro.

Para él, eso era relajarse.

 

—Yo, uhm, bueno… —El papá de Gustav estrechó la mano de Bushido con formalidad casi asfixiante. La tensión en el jardín alcanzando los puntos de una bomba de hidrógeno siendo liberada.

Una semana después del cumpleaños de Bill y Tom, llegó el de Gustav y con ello la familia, tanto suya, como la de Georg y los gemelos. No muchos invitados. Apenas los suficientes para acabar con la tarta y tener el pretexto de hacer una nueva barbacoa en el jardín.

También para introducir a Bushido ante los demás. No la más cálida de las bienvenidas dado lo pasado en los últimos meses, pero al menos mejor que la reacción de Bill antes.

—Papá, sé natural –lo reconvino Gustav al observar la escena—. No olvides que es mi cumpleaños. Deja que sea mi regalo –pidió en voz baja.

—Sí, por supuesto –exhaló el hombre mayor al actuar con madurez y no taclear al cabrón que había embarazado a su hijo. Con todo, respetaba las decisiones de Gustav. Excusándose porque aquella presentación le había crispado los nervios, se dirigió rumbo a la hielera de donde sacó una lata de cerveza y en lugar de beberla, se la colocó en la frente.

—Esperaba que me partiera la boca –admitió Bushido al pasarse la mano por el cuello—. No que me fuera a oponer…

Gustav denegó con la cabeza. –Pienso mucho en eso. No mereces que te recriminen. Nosotros terminamos antes de que… Yo no te dije hasta que fue muy tarde. –Se giró para ver al rapero de frente y algo dentro de él hizo clic; la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas cayendo en su lugar—. Es gracias.

—¿Gracias? –Bushido preguntó sin entender.

—Ya sabes. –Gustav enrojeció de pies a cabeza—. Si soy lo que soy ahora es por lo que he vivido. Gracias por eso… —Bushido lo intentó animar dándole un golpe con el hombro con tan mal tino que casi lo tiró al suelo.

—Mierda, perdón –se disculpó al rapero—. Vaya manera de romper el momento.

—Yo diría que vaya manera de romperme la cadera –se quejó Gustav al encontrarse en dos pies balanceando los veinte kilos que cargaban en la barriga.

—Mi madre me mataría –dijo el rapero en voz baja—. Peor aún, Georg me mataría, los gemelos torturarían mi cadáver y tu familia bailaría en mi tumba…

—No creo que te lleguen a enterrar –comentó Gustav con tono indiferente, ignorando que a Bushido se le salía de su lugar la mandíbula—. Es broma, es broma, no lo tomes en serio.

—Cuando eres rapero, las bromas de muerte las tomas en serio…

—Ya empezamos de nuevo con la vida del rapero, volumen uno –los interrumpió Clarissa al llegar por detrás y darles sendos besos en las mejillas—. Justo a los dos que quería ver…

El tono con el que lo dijo, le erizó a Gustav los vellos de la nuca. Clarissa era como otra madre para él; de conocerla poco, ya la quería mucho, no se podía evitar, pero al mismo tiempo había aprendido a temerle a sus ideas.

—Sé que es un poco apresurado, que ustedes dos apenas están superando las viejas heridas pero… Este asunto me tiene inquieta –admitió.

—Mujer, ya suéltalo –le quitó importancia Bushido. De lado a lado, los demás invitados estaban demasiado entretenidos comiendo pastel y platicando entre sí como para prestarles atención.

—Gustav, ¿ya pensaste cuál va a ser el apellido de las niñas?

Al baterista se le contrajeron los labios. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Clarissa tomó aire antes de hablar. –Me refiero a que el apellido Ferchichi está a tu disposición si quieres llamar así a las niñas.

—No gracias –rechazó el ofrecimiento Gustav con toda la cortesía que podía juntar en ese momento—. Es imposible.

—¿Georg les va a dar el apellido? –Preguntó la mujer no quitando el dedo del renglón. Al rapero le presionó el brazo, pero ella decidió ignorarlo.

Gustav denegó con lentitud. –No, tendrán el mío. Son mis hijas.

—También las hijas de mi Anis –recalcó Clarissa con voz tensa—. Sólo pienso que podría ser una posibilidad si así lo gustas. No te quiero obligar, Gustav, sólo…

—Extrañamente, eso es lo que parece –estalló Gustav en un arranque hormonal. Se odió a sí mismo cuando la voz se le quebró, la emoción contenida de tantos meses apretando el llanto tan dentro de sí que se sintió demasiado miserable como para no llorar. Con la voz quebrándosele, atrajo la atención de todos en la fiesta, que se quedaron petrificados viendo una escena que no entendían—. Son mis hijas antes que de nadie. Les voy a poner mi apellido. Son Schäfer, le pese a quien le pese.

Clarissa carraspeó. –No me malentiendas. Yo no dije eso. Simplemente sugerí que…

El rubio no la dejó terminar cuando dio media vuelta y abandonó el jardín trasero en grandes zancadas para luego encerrarse en el baño.

Apenas cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se apropió del papel del baño. Grandes tiras que usó para limpiarse los ojos y sonarse la nariz.

Por primera vez en meses deseando haber abortado desde un principio para así jamás darle cabida a nadie en su vida. Estaba harto de las intrusiones de las que era objeto porque el que no se sentía con obligación de velar por él, sentía el derecho.

Al instante se arrepintió de siquiera considerar el estar en ese mismo día sino era embarazado. Se dijo que era la presión, aunque muy dentro entendía que creer en los utópicos finales felices era inútil. O era todo o era nada y él lo deseaba todo.

Un toque sobrio en la puerta le dijo todo. No dio respuesta, no alzó la cabeza del pecho, no se movió cuando al final Bushido entró al baño con él y cerró la puerta apenas sin hacer ruido.

—Lo siento –fueron sus palabras—. Mi madre, ella cree que si no peleamos por las niñas… No sé… Llegará el punto en el que no podamos tener algún derecho sobre ellas. Oficialmente son de Georg y jamás nos atreveríamos a decir otra cosa a oídos indiscretos, pero está asustada. –Tomando la toalla de manos, se la tendió a Gustav para que se limpiara el rostro húmedo—. Ella está arrepentida. Quiere disculparse por arruinar tu cumpleaños.

Con la cara cubierta por la toalla, Gustav denegó. –No pasa nada. Fui yo el que reaccionó mal.

Bushido se sentó en el borde de la tina y sus rodillas rozaron las de Gustav. —¿Estúpidas hormonas?

Gustav sonrió muy a su pesar. Sí, estúpidas hormonas. Luego de lavarse la cara y las manos, volvió a salir. El resto de la tarde tan tranquila como en un inicio.

Cuando al fin todos se despidieron y Clarissa le dio sus propias disculpas, Gustav entendió que aunque a todos los quería por igual, era a Georg a quien más necesitaba al final. Acostados uno al lado del otro aquella noche, la cercanía que los arropó con su manto cálido fue inigualable.

 

Más tarde aquella misma noche, Gustav se despertó sobresaltado. Con ojos grandes, recorrió los contornos desdibujados en la habitación, asustado de encontrar algo fuera de lugar, algo que no perteneciera.

—Georg… —Musitó en la oscuridad. Un quejido le respondió—. Georg, despierta…

—¿Mmm? –Rodando en la cama, el bajista cubrió a Gustav con un brazo y una pierna—. Mañana será otro día, duérmete…

—Ya es otro día –siseó con exasperación el rubio—. Oigo ruidos en el piso de abajo. Ve a revisar.

—Gus, vamos… ¿Qué nunca has visto películas de terror? El que va primero, muere primero. Es la regla. –Sin esperar réplica alguna, comenzó a roncar.

Gustav no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Con un dedo largo, le picó a Georg entre las costillas y éste saltó de su sitio de la cama con un brusco movimiento. Ya alerta, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche.

—En serio, ¿qué pasa? –Se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Son las… Tres y media de la mañana.

—Hay alguien ahí abajo –declaró Gustav. Para confirmar su veredicto, el ruido de cristal rompiéndose los hizo estremecerse—. ¿Me crees ahora?

Georg ahora sí lucía completamente despierto. Sin molestarse en ponerse las pantuflas en el pie que correspondía, tomó el libro que Gustav estaba leyendo, una edición en pasta dura de Guerra y Paz que estaba seguro noquearía hasta a un jugador de fútbol americano con su peso, y abrió la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? –Gustav se puso con pie por igual, aunque más despacio. La barriga bamboleando con las prisas—. Ni se te ocurra bajar. Hay que llamar a alguien.

—¿A la policía? ¿A superman? ¿A Bill con su nuevo bat de béisbol? –Georg se asomó al pasillo para no encontrar a nadie—. Deja doy un vistazo. Quizá no somos más que nosotros, par de gallinas. El viento pudo haber tirado algo. No me tardo –y sin esperar respuesta, salió del cuarto con el valor a cuestas.

Gustav sólo resopló. Decidido a traerse a Georg de los cabellos por aquella imprudencia, se apresuró a ir detrás de él. Justo a tiempo para verlo en el primer peldaño de las escaleras, aún con el libro en la mano.

—Regresa –susurró abrazándolo por detrás—. Anda, llamemos a la policía. Si es un ladrón, Tolstoi no lo va a detener.

El bajista pareció considerar la propuesta, pero antes de poder llegar a una decisión, el sonido de un quejido largo y angustiante les erizó hasta el último vello de la nuca. El ruido provenía de la planta baja sin lugar a dudas. Concretamente, de la cocina.

Tras intercambiar miradas, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que echar un vistazo no mataría a nadie, con suerte. Lentamente bajaron la escalera, escuchando a su vez más aquel ruido que conforme se acercaban a la fuente, parecía plagarse de dolor.

—Suena como si alguien estuviera muriendo –balbuceó Gustav cuando alcanzaron el rellano y encendieron la luz de esa zona. Enseguida de ellos la mesita sobre la que descansaba un florero; en pasado, porque dicho florero se encontraba en el suelo, roto en mil pedazos.

—Más le vale que no muera en mi cocina –masculló Georg alzando el libro, listo para asestarle un golpe al primero que se le cruzara de frente.

Siguiendo los gemidos que cada vez eran más altos y cercanos, entraron a la cocina para descubrir que estaba vacía. No fue sino hasta que Gustav encontró entreabierta la puerta que conducía al cuarto de lavado que dedujeron de dónde salían los gemidos.

—Quédate detrás –indicó Georg a Gustav al extraer de uno de los cajones de la alacena un cuchillo de carnicero que relució por su filo.

De una patada abrió la puerta de lavado para encontrar nada… O casi nada.

Gustav, que se había refugiado asustado detrás de la mesa, se sorprendió cuando Georg lo llamó sonando más maravillado que otra cosa.

—No vas a creerlo –le dijo apenas se paró a su lado.

En el canasto de la ropa sucia, confundiéndose con una playera negra que el bajista había usado dos días atrás, estaba una gata. Para confirmarles que era el ladrón que buscaban, el animal gemía estirando las patas y arañando el cesto de mimbre.

—Creo que entró por la ventana que siempre dejamos abierta –comentó Georg al arrodillarse junto al canasto y pasarle la mano por la cabeza a la gata. Ésta, contra todo pronóstico, ronroneó en aprobación antes de contraerse en un ovillo.

—¿Está lastimada? –Siendo más persona de perro que de gato, Gustav se sorprendió a sí mismo al preguntar con un genuino tono de consternación.

—No creo, espera… —Georg le pasó la mano por el cuerpo apreciando la curvatura del vientre, que estaba demasiado distendido como para ser obesidad—. Está embarazada.

—¿Qué? –El baterista se inclinó al lado de Georg para comprobarlo. En efecto, la gata portaba una barriga prominente—. Dios…

—No –arrugó la nariz el bajista—, más bien creo que está dando a luz. –El animal volvió a gemir en agonía—. Tenemos que ayudarla.

Gustav lo miró como si estuviera loco. Hasta donde entendía, los animales se encargaban de esos asuntos por sí mismos. Además, esa no era su mascota. Ni siquiera llevaba el nombre al cuello o algún collar que lo identificara como propiedad de alguien. Estaba a punto de recalcarle eso a Georg cuando la gata giró la cabeza y algo en los ojos grises que lo contemplaron fijamente, atrajo su atención.

Podían ser de distintas especies, pero la conexión que sintió fue más fuerte que su sentido común. –Voy a calentar agua y traer unas pocas de toallas limpias –se encontró diciendo con rumbo a conseguir los materiales necesarios.

Georg mientras tanto fue a la cocina por un plato que llenó de agua y colocó enseguida de la gata. Agradecido, el animal bebió hasta saciar su sed. Para cuando terminó, Gustav estaba de regreso con tres toallas y una cacerola rebosante de agua tibia.

Durante el siguiente par de horas se quedaron sentados en torno a la gata que no cesaba de gemir, al parecer primeriza, pues parecía saber tan poco como ellos de traer sus crías al mundo.

—Quizá tiene hambre –dijo Georg de pronto. El reloj de la cocina hacía rato había dado las siete de la mañana—. Podría ir a comprar un poco de comida de gatos, no es como si no hubiera comprado comida a alguien embarazado antes –comentó con una broma respecto a Gustav y sus antojos de madrugada.

Apenas ponerse la bata encima y salir a la calle.

Gustav se quedó con la gata que cada vez respiraba más apresurado y estiraba las patitas buscando un contacto más cálido con la mano de Gustav que no cesaba de acariciarla.

El baterista consciente de que podría ser una simple casualidad el encontrar una gata embarazada y dando a luz días antes de que él mismo lo hiciera, pero fascinado igual.

—Todo va a salir bien –le rascó detrás de las orejas, convencido de que el animal lo entendía. Algo en la manera en la que ronroneó en respuesta se lo dijo.

Cuando al fin llegó el momento y la gata comenzó expulsar fuera de su cuerpo a la primera cría, Gustav ayudó en lo posible, siempre tomando la distancia correspondiente para no estorbar con el proceso que la naturaleza ya había perfeccionado.

El primero en nacer, el rubio no podía adivinar el sexo, terminó de ser limpiado por la madre justo a tiempo para cuando Georg regresó apurado y con ojeras enormes. En una bolsa, alimento para mascotas que sirvieron en un pequeño platón y que la gata probó antes de dar a luz a la segunda cría.

Así y durante el resto de la mañana, Georg y Gustav pasaron su tiempo en el cuarto de lavado, contando con emoción un total de cinco recién nacidos de pelo hirsuto e igual de negro que la madre.

Ahora no sólo tenían una mascota que completara el ambiente de hogar que iban a conformar con las niñas, sino seis…

 

Una semana después, Gustav abrió los ojos a la primera mañana helada del año. No que en Alemania no hiciera siempre frío, pero por primera vez en lo que iba del año, lamentaba no haber colocado con una frazada extra en la cama. A su lado, Georg dormía con la boca abierta y con cada respiración movía un poco del cabello que se le había venido al frente.

Extendiendo la mano para alcanzar el control remoto del televisor y bajar el volumen, dado que usaban la alarma de éste para despertarse en las mañanas, se encontró a medio camino de hacerlo con las noticias que aparecieron a la vista. Al parecer algún accidente grave. Según entendió por la imágenes, algo de caos vial en las calles debido a una tubería rota y al agua que se había congelado a altas horas de la madrugada.

Se le encogió el estómago con las imágenes que una cámara que no conseguía enfocar bien proyectaba a los televidentes.

—Qué triste –musitó. Georg a su lado lo abrazó poniendo mucho cuidado en lo presionarlo cerca del vientre o en los pechos, porque de días atrás, el rubio los sentía adoloridos.

—¿Qué pasa? –Georg alzó la cabeza de la almohada para ver la escena de varias ambulancias y decenas de heridos—. Gus, ya lo hablamos. Cada que vez el noticiero te deprimes… Dame acá –lo convenció de soltar el control para poner en su lugar las caricaturas matutinas—. Eso es mejor para ti. No te quiero apagado todo el día sólo porque viste sangre, tripas, muerte y destrucción.

—No lo digas así –murmuró Gustav al rodar de costado y abrazar por el cuello al bajista. Hundiendo el rostro en el cabello de éste, aspiro profundo—. Esas personas tienen seres queridos que no los van a volver a ver. Imagina lo que sería si un día tú o yo no…

—Gus, en serio –dijo con seriedad el bajista—. Bota el tema. No es agradable.

El baterista le dio la razón. –Ok, es sólo que… Amanecí raro. Es todo. Demasiadas hormonas esta mañana. Eso y… —La cara se le contorsionó en dolor—. Las niñas no se han estado quietas en toda la noche. Parece que encuentran divertido jugar fútbol con mis órganos.

Permanecieron un rato más en cama hasta que fue imposible ignorar el hambre. Tras decidir que ese día podían comer lo que fuera que quedara de la noche anterior, Georg salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina pensando en comer directo de los cartones de la comida china que habían cenado horas antes.

Como los gemelos venían ese día, con suerte traían algo de comer. Aunque no lo dejó ver con su expresión, también Bushido estaba de vuelta. Tras finalizar unas pocas presentaciones, estaba planeado que llegara ahí pasado el mediodía.

Contra todo pronóstico, nada que molestara al bajista. Conocía bien a Gustav, confiaba en él y sabía que lo del rapero era un asunto finiquitado, nada que le quitara el sueño realmente, más bien como algo que de vez en cuando le hacía sentirse incómodo cuando recordaba que con todo, ellos dos permanecían como buenos amigos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar todo pensamiento negativo, hizo malabares para llevar todos los cartones consigo al segundo piso. Apenas entró a su alcoba para encontrar que Gustav ya no estaba en la cama. En su lugar, lo escuchó desde el sanitario, de donde salió pasados unos minutos.

Sudando del rostro, no ofrecía el mejor aspecto posible. –Me siento raro –repitió su queja de horas antes—. Como si estuviera a punto de… —Los labios se le contrajeron en una fina línea. El corazón de Georg comenzó a latir como loco. Tirando la comida al suelo sin importarle donde caía, sujetó a Gustav por los hombros quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Al tenerlo tan de cerca, apreciando dos cosas. La primera, que el baterista tenía la mirada vidriosa. Parecía estar a punto de llorar. La segunda, que el suelo que pisaba estaba empapado. Miró abajo y se encontró con que las rodillas de Gustav temblaban.

—Creo que se rompió la fuente –murmuró apenado el baterista—. Tiene que ser eso porque si me oriné te juro que me muero aquí mismo de vergüenza.

—¡Gus! –Georg lo sujetó para no caer; él mismo temblaba como un perro chihuahueño—. Tenemos que ir al hospital, ¡ya! –Gritó al ver que el rubio se sentaba en la cama con parsimonia.

—Tranquilo. Necesito que te tranquilices –le dijo Gustav con ojos grandes—. En el armario tengo mi bolsa con todo. Tómala, ve al auto y espérame ahí en lo que me pongo zapatos, ¿ok? Georg… ¡Georg, reacciona! Todo va a salir bien. Haz lo que te digo, en el camino llamamos a Sandra.

El bajista parpadeó con dificultad. Tragando saliva, fue al clóset de donde sacó la maleta indicada. –No te tardes –le indicó a Gustav.

Éste tomó aire. De no haber sido porque abandonó el maldito curso profiláctico luego de la primer clase, no estaría en aquella crisis. Apenas tuvo puestos los zapatos, se puso en pie con dificultad, experimentando un ramalazo de dolor en la parte baja de la espalda.

Dar dos pasos le arrancó un gemido que gritaba ‘puñalada’ como causa segura. Por orgullo más que nada, se mordió los labios enfilando directo a las escaleras. El hospital más cercano estaba a menos de veinte minutos. Todo iría bien porque Sandra estaría ahí y…

—Mierda –masculló Gustav al darse cuenta que se había dejado el teléfono móvil en la habitación. Si quería que Sandra estuviera ahí, necesitaba llamarla primero. Con más dolor que la primera vez, recorrió el tramo del pasillo con dificultad, casi cediendo ante las rodillas que se le doblaban.

Según calculó, ya habían pasado al menos cinco minutos. La llamada podía esperar a que estuvieran de camino al hospital. De regreso al pasillo, intentó ser más rápido al caminar, siempre apoyado contra el muro, temeroso de caer y no tener fuerza para levantarse.

—¿Gus? –Subiendo, impaciente como nunca, Georg venía a buscarlo. Corrió los últimos escalones. Con tan mal tino que en su intento desesperado por alcanzarlo, piso mal el penúltimo peldaño y resbaló.

Caída directa contra el piso de madera. Gustav gritó sin sonido al ver que Georg rodar hasta el final de la escalera golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso. Aferrado al pasamanos, el baterista descendió lo más rápido posible sin tener que rodar él mismo por la escalera.

Apenas llegó al lado de Georg, se arrodilló, mitad con intención, mitad por el dolor. Apoyado sobre las rodillas y las manos, gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones al sentir una cuchillada de dolor en el vientre bajo.

—¡Georg! ¡Georg! –Lloró confundido de qué dolía más—. Despierta, tenemos qué salir… Idiota, te voy a matar si no abres los ojos –le golpeó el pecho—. Estúpido, imbécil, caraculo, despiértate ya…

—Awww, no seas tan cariñoso –gruñó Georg saliendo de su estupor—. Acabo de volar, no me pegues.

—¿Por qué duele? ¡Ja! Te digo que a mí me duele más –siseó entre dientes el baterista—. Levántate de ahí y llévame al hospital o te juro que… ¡Joder! La espalda se le arqueó—. Ok, no te voy a golpear, pero pon a funcionar tu trasero. Necesito… Que… Me… ¡Auch! Lleves… Hospital ya… ¡YA! ¡Ahora!

El bajista se giró de costado intentando levantarse para caer como costal de papas en el linóleo. –Llama a la ambulancia –dijo—, ¡llama a la maldita ambulancia!

—No me grites. –Gateando a las escaleras, Gustav se apoyó en el tercer escalón para ponerse de pie. Aún en la mano, llevaba el teléfono móvil. Con dedos sudorosos, marcó el número de emergencias—. Hey –saludó cuando la voz de una joven mujer le respondió—, necesito una ambulancia con urgencia. Yo… Estoy en labor de parto y… —Miró por encima del hombro a Georg, que fruncía el ceño—. Alguien se cayó de las escaleras… —La voz se le quebró.

—¿Dirección? –Gustav se la dijo de corrido—. Siento decirle que nos encontramos cortos de personal. La ambulancia puede tardar un poco más de lo usual.

—¿Usual? –Gustav se quitó el teléfono de la oreja para contemplarlo como si le estuviera pasando una mala jugada—. ¡Y un cuerno! –Rechinando los dientes, se guardó el móvil en la bolsa del pantalón.

—¿Gus? –Georg gimió de dolor—. Perdóname…

Gustav denegó con la cabeza. –No, perdóname tú a mí por lo que voy a hacer… —Y con ello tomó las manos de Georg y lo comenzó a jalar con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a la puerta principal. El bajista laxo como cadáver mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el suelo—. ¿Duele?

Como respuesta, Georg sorbió la nariz. –Poquito –admitió.

Gustav rodó los ojos. –Entre todo lo que podía pasar, juraba que me dejarías atrás. Que me olvidarías en un ataque de histeria o algo así… Nunca me terminas de sorprender, pero al menos así me aseguro de que iremos los dos al hospital.

Cinco minutos después, con un millón de palabrotas dichas y unos gritos desaforados por las contracciones, Gustav cerró la puerta del automóvil y encendió el auto. En el asiento trasero, iba Georg tendido bocabajo en el asiento, apenas soportando él mismo su dolor.

—¿Estás seguro que puedas conducir? –Preguntó no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta. De hecho, no quería saber.

—¡Y una mierda, claro que puedo! –Gustav se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y aseguró el espejo retrovisor. Como era de día y la luz lo molestaba, se colocó los lentes negros que guardaba en la guantera. Con un brazo por encima del asiento y el otro en el volante, miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de salir—. Obsérvame –le dijo a Georg con naturalidad—, porque en un par de años contaremos la historia de cuando nacieron las gemelas y nos reiremos de eso. ¿Entendido?

—Yep –concedió Georg la razón. Incluso adolorido como estaba, no pudo evitar admirar a Gustav por su entereza. De los dos, era el más fuerte, sin lugar a dudas.

 

/*/*/*/*


	18. 18.- Dieciocho de septiembre. Bushido, Gustav, Georg.

**Dieciocho de septiembre**

—¿Qué demonios…? –Murmuró Bushido al empujar la puerta entreabierta de la casa que compartían Gustav y Georg, y escuchar el sonido de música y carcajadas. La nariz se le frunció apenas el aroma de la cerveza le golpeó duro—. ¿Gustav? –Llamó, obteniendo el ruido de pies descalzos corriendo hasta encontrarlo.

Segundos después, no pudo sino arquear una ceja cuando el espectáculo de los gemelos casi desnudos en su totalidad y con manos de póker que al parecer jugaban, indicaba que habían estado jugando a desvestirse cada que perdieran. Por el aspecto de cada uno (Tom llevaba sólo su camiseta, al parecer última prenda y Bill ropa interior y un calcetín), además de que el menor de los gemelos sostenía el bat de béisbol que le había regalado como si la vida se le fuera en ello, lucían como un par de lunáticos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, papanatas? –Preguntó Bill con voz espesa. Bushido no tenía que adivinar nada; el tufo del alcohol le dio en pleno rostro.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Enfatizó el rapero al ignorar la amenaza que reasentaba Bill armado y ebrio, para entrar en la casa—. ¿Dónde está Gustav? Se supone que íbamos a comer y ver películas, o lo que sea que ustedes nenitas, hagan.

Bill bajó el bat. –No están.

—Cuando llegamos la puerta estaba abierta y el auto no estacionado en el garaje –secundó Tom—. Los estamos esperando desde entonces. Hace como… —Se consultó el brazo en búsqueda de reloj, pero entonces recordó que no usaba. Beber era una perra con él respecto a la memoria.

—Como unas dos horas –hipó Bill—. Jugamos strip-póker, ¿te no unes?

—¿Y ver sus miserias? No gracias. –El hombre mayor pasó de ellos rumbo a la cocina, en donde dejó las compras que traía para ese día. Por petición de Gustav y más antojo que otra cosa, de Viena Lugo de la última presentación y antes de abordar el avión, había traído una torta Sacher que el baterista anheló desde el instante en que Bushido le dijo que tendría conciertos en esa ciudad. Junto a ella, también unos pocos víveres que por recomendación de Clarissa, llevaba.

Descargando todo sobre la mesa, se encontró atraído por el ruido discreto de un maullido. No esperando realmente ver un animal ahí, abrió la puerta de la alacena para confirmar sus sospechas. No, no uno, sino seis gatos, que a juzgar por las apariencias, eran una madre y sus crías de apenas una semana. La última vez que había estado ahí, Gustav ni siquiera tenía un hámster, menos una camada de mininos.

Como tampoco le interesaba mucho, se limitó a dar media vuelta y buscar un poco de comida en el refrigerador. Conociendo a Gustav, podría encontrar mantequilla de maní y hacerse un sándwich hasta que regresara. Tenía qué, ¿o no? Sorteando entre recipientes que contenían comida de días atrás, dio con los restos de un arroz chino que tenía buena pinta.

—¿Seguro que no quieres jugar? –Todo sonrisas, Bill se le aparecía por encima de uno de los hombros, obteniendo con ello que el rapero diera un salto sobresaltado—. Vamos a sacar el tablero de twister, pero necesitamos quién le dé vueltas al… Al ése que da vueltas –sonrió con cara de bobo.

Bushido dio por intento inútil el seguir eludiendo a aquel par. De Gustav y de Georg, ni sus luces. Hasta que llegaran, tendría que lidiar con los gemelos.

Saliendo de la cocina con rumbo a la sala donde Tom yacía boca abajo y con el trasero al aire sobre el tapete con los puntos de colores, fue que Bill resbaló al pie de las escaleras y fue a dar al suelo con tan poca gracia que en la caída se dio contra la cara.

—Genial –ironizó el rapero al ponerse de rodillas y voltearlo para encontrar un labio sangrante.

Sólo entonces se percató de que la caída de Bill obedecía a razones que no tenían que ver con su estado alcohólico. El suelo estaba húmedo. Ignorando los quejidos del menor de los gemelos, que se llevaba las manos a la boca intentando contener la hemorragia, Bushido posó la palma sobre el linóleo encontrando un charco de agua. O eso pensó hasta que se la llevó a la nariz.

—¿Qué pasó? –Saliendo de su sopor, Tom estaba arrodillado al lado de Bill.

—Una fuga –musitó su gemelo al sentarse con cuidado—. Me caí –admitió luego que Tom le pasó la mano por la espalda desnuda y lo dejó limpiarse la sangre de la boca con su camiseta.

—No es ninguna fuga –les aclaró Bushido. De pie, comenzó a subir las escaleras con toda la rapidez que podía. Temiendo encontrar lo peor, siguió el camino de agua hasta una de las habitaciones. La que reconoció como la que compartían Georg y Gustav. Conteniendo el aliento, giró la perilla para encontrar cajas de cartón con comida china desperdigadas en el suelo, la cama sin tender y el suelo inundado.

—Maldición –gruñó al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Sacando el teléfono móvil de la bolsa, llamó al número de Georg para segundos después, oírlo sonar en la misma habitación—. Idiota… —Volviendo a intentar, esta vez con el número de Gustav, espero largos segundos hasta que el buzón de llamadas le indicó que el usuario en cuestión no contestaba, que volviera a intentar de nuevo más tarde.

Sin perder tiempo y consciente de la seriedad del asunto, les ordenó a los gemelos vestirse y estar listos en cinco minutos porque salían. Dado el tono que lo dijo, así como la mirada de matón de la mafia que les dirigió al decirlo, lo obedecieron lo más rápido.

Sólo entonces y para matar el tiempo, los ojos se le quedaron fijos en una pequeña maleta que a los pies de la escalera, descansaba. Yendo por ella, en cuanto la abrió comprendió el cuadro en su totalidad. Dentro y como equipaje, estaba todo lo que Gustav había empacado para el día del parto.

 

—Buenas tardes –dijo Gustav aferrado al borde de la recepción, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no desmayarse por el dolor—. Disculpe, yo…

—Formulario. Llénelo y lo atenderemos –le dio la enfermera en turno un par de hojas y una pluma, sin siquiera apartar los ojos del monitor. Por las gafas que llevaba puestas, el baterista viendo en el reflejo que jugaba una partida de Solitario.

—Pero… Ugh… Es una emergencia –balbuceó Gustav al experimentar una contracción bastante dolorosa—. Mi novio está en el auto, él…

—¿Tiene un cuchillo en el vientre? –El rubio negó con movimientos lentos—. ¿Embolia? ¿Ataque cardiaco? –Los dedos del baterista se cerraron en torno al formulario hasta convertirlo en basura—. Si no se encuentra en peligro de muerte, por favor, aguarde en la sala de espera hasta que sea su turno.

—¡Oiga! –Gustav rechinó los dientes—. ¡Se ha caído de las puñeteras escaleras! ¿Me entiende? Yo le dije, ‘no, es una idiotez comprar casas con escaleras’ ¿pero cree que me hizo caso? ¡Pues no! Uno lee siempre la estadística de accidentes y no se espera que… —Desde el fondo de la garganta le salió un quejido sofocado—. ¿Sabe qué? Váyase al cuerno.

—¿Sucede algo? –Cuestionó un doctor con bata al acercarse, conducido por el alboroto.

—Mi novio ha… —A Gustav los ojos se le pusieron blancos al caer al suelo de rodillas y apoyado en los brazos temblorosos. Los presentes en la sala paralizados como primera reacción.

—Está… ¿Embarazado? –Musitó alguien, una mujer cercana a los cincuenta años que por el tono con el que lo decía, estaba más asombrada que otra cosa.

—¿No es Gustav de Tokio Hotel? –Una chica que era llevada por su madre respecto a quitarle unas suturas de la rodilla, chilló de emoción.

—¡Basta! –El doctor en turno dio la vuelta en la recepción para inclinarse sobre su Gustav, que jadeaba a causa del dolor—. ¡Quiero una silla de ruedas aquí! ¡Ahora!

—Georg… —Gustav balbuceó apenas moviendo los labios. Alguien lo alzaba en brazos para depositarlo en una silla. Se aferró a lo primero que encontró, la manga de una enfermera pequeña con pecas en el rostro que le estaba tomando la presión—. Necesito que alguien vaya a mi automóvil… Georg está ahí… Él se cayó de las escaleras y… ¡Augh! –Inclinado al frente, vomitó a los pies del equipo médico que intentaba movilizarse lo más rápido posible—. Por favor –suplicó con voz quebrada—. Georg…

—¡… Presión elevada, quiero una camilla! –Escuchó con los párpados pesados al sentir un piquete en el brazo. Luego nada cuando cayó inconsciente.

 

—No –pataleó Bill—, es una y una. Ya tuviste tu turno. Me toca a mí. –Tomando el iPod de Bushido cambió la canción. Dentro del vehículo sonando una vieja tonada que les arrancó carcajadas a los gemelos.

—“If you wanna be my lover…” –Cantaron desentonados a coro para mortificación del rapero, que se tuvo que contener de golpearse en la cara con el volante. Aquellos dos le estaban sacando canas verdes en un corto trayecto al hospital más cercano.

—Búrlense si quieren –gruñó el rapero—. No es como si tuviera de qué avergonzarme.

—¿Y por qué tienes el nuevo disco de LaFee? –Preguntó Bill con malicia. Tom se inclinó sobre su hombro para ver que en efecto, no sólo tenía el nuevo disco, sino también la discografía completa—. Y además les has puesto cinco estrellitas a todas las canciones. Qué tierno.

—Basta. Suficiente –vociferó el rapero al quitar el cable que unía el iPod a las bocinas del automóvil y encender la radio—. Mejor así. Y pónganse los cinturones de seguridad que no quiero multas. Además –le rechinaron los dientes al decirlo—, bajen los pies, no coman en el asiento.

—…Los mantendremos informados –habló la locutora en la radio—. En otras noticias, el rumor de que el baterista de la internacional banda Tokio Hotel se encuentra dando a luz se ha disparado por Internet. Como bien saben, él…

—Alto ahí –se alborotó Bill al subir el volumen pero ninguna de las siguientes noticias tenía que ver con Gustav. Ya habían llamado a Jost y éste tampoco estaba enterado de nada. Gustav ni contestaba el teléfono, ni llamaba por su cuenta.

Como una señal divina, justo entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Bill tomó la llamada y tras largos minutos en los que sólo asintió y respondió con escuetos ‘sí’, ‘no’ y ‘ok’, colgó. –Era Sandra —informó con solemnidad—. Lo van a operar de emergencia.

—¿A Gustav? –Saltó Bushido con un volantazo que los sacó del carril para disgusto de los demás conductores, que con sus bocinas le hicieron entender lo mucho que se podía ir a la mierda.

—No, Georg. Están en el hospital que pensamos. Al parecer –suspiró—, se cayó de las escaleras cuando venían. Gustav lo subió al automóvil y se lo trajo. No me pregunten cómo –agregó al ver que la cara de Bushido y la de Tom era un signo de interrogación gigante— que yo tampoco sé.

—Lleva meses cargando esa barriga encima, no me sorprende –desdeñó Tom al bajar un poco la ventanilla del copiloto y prender un cigarrillo ante los ojos atónitos de su gemelo y de Bushido—. Hey, no me miren así que es la verdad. No nos debería sorprender que Gustav llegara tan lejos porque él es mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros. A él no lo vemos entrar en crisis, ¿verdad?

Muy a su pesar, Bill tuvo que darle la razón, lo mismo que Bushido.

Ya más calmados ahora que sabían exactamente dónde estaban aquel par, condujeron con más precaución.

 

—Nggg… —Saludó Gustav a los gemelos y a Bushido cuando los vio cruzar la puerta de su cuarto. Retenido ahí porque a pesar de haberse roto la fuente las contracciones se habían detenido a causa del susto, ahora yacía aferrado a los lados de la camilla del hospital y en su opinión, sudando como puerco por el esfuerzo de no gritar. Su orgullo le podía más.

—Tienes cara de estreñimiento –dijo Bushido al acercarse a su lado y pasarle la mano por el rostro contraído en dolor—. No te luce nada bien.

—Trata de… Ugh, aguantar el dolor de… ¡Argh! Una sandía saliendo por el orificio de un… —Se mordió los labios un par de segundos, la piel pasando de rojo a blanco y luego al morado por la falta de oxígeno—. ¡Limón!

—Gemelas, Gusti. No lo olvides –mencionó Bill lo más suave posible, obteniendo así que el rubio soltara uno de los costados de la cama para agarrarlo del brazo—. ¡Gus, duele!

—No es ni la milésima parte de lo que me duele a mí –gruñó al baterista—, así que cállate.

Bill se soltó del agarre de Gustav para retroceder un par de pasos. No quería estar cerca le diera otro ataque. Frotándose la zona lastimada, se inclinó sobre Tom, que le murmuró un ‘te lo advertí’ casi silencioso.

La puerta se abrió para darle paso a Sandra, que vestida con ropa corriente y colocándose la bata encima, parecía apenas haber llegado.

—Bien, alguien, y no quiero decir nombres porque hasta afuera se oyen sus gritos y temo por mí, me sacó de mi único día de la semana libre. ¿Algo qué decir? –Inclinándose para tomar la tablilla que contenía el expediente de Gustav, examinó los datos de las últimas horas—. ¿Qué pasó? Aquí dice que se te detuvieron las contracciones, ¿es eso cierto?

Gustav rechinó los dientes. –No lo creo, sigue doliendo como el puto infierno –escupió. Bushido a su lado, le intentó acariciar la cabeza para obtener un gesto que parecía el de un perro mordiéndole la mano a un completo desconocido por pasarse con las confianzas.

—Georg está siendo operado –contestó Tom—. Al parecer se cayó de las escaleras, pero entró al quirófano por el apéndice. Según dijeron los doctores, estaba a punto de estallarle y el que se hubiera lastimado la espalda con la caída ayudó cuando lo examinaban. De haber llegado más tarde, hubiera podido complicarse a un punto más grave.

—Desconsiderado –bramó Gustav—, mira que enfermarse cuando más lo necesito a mi lado… Cuando regresemos a casa va a dormir en el jardín si ando de buen humor.

—No es para tanto –le restó importancia Sandra al hacer unas anotaciones en la tablilla—. Cuando estaba dando a luz a Suzzane, mi esposo se empeñó en ir a comprar una cámara fotográfica rumbo al hospital porque ‘tenía que retratar el mágico momento’ según sus palabras. –Entrecerró los ojos ante el recuerdo—. Ni qué decir que mi hija nació en el asiento trasero de la camioneta que teníamos por aquel entonces.

Los presentes en la sala torcieron la boca. Conociendo a Sandra, su marido debió haber pagado aquel error con creces.

—Ya, dejando el tema de lado. Vamos a tener que esperar unas pocas de horas –consultó su reloj la doctora—. Si para entonces no regresan las contracciones, vamos a tener que administrarte un dilatador.

—¿Y sí…? –Bill habló por todos en la habitación del hospital al preguntarse qué demonios pasaría si no ocurría nada, si las contracciones se habían desaparecido para no volver.

—Cesárea –confirmó Sandra—. Lo siento. Voy a reservar un quirófano para las ocho de la noche. Si para entonces Gustav no presenta ningún avance, vamos a anestesiar y cortar.

Apenas salió del cuarto, los presentes se sumieron en tétricas cavilaciones. Supuestamente las cesáreas eran de lo más común. Las estadísticas marcaban que uno de cada tres partos en el mundo sucedía de aquella manera; no había razones por las que preocuparse. Pero siempre existían los ‘y si…’ que podían convertir el feliz nacimiento de las gemelas en una tragedia.

Concentrados en ello, ni Bushido ni tampoco Bill o Tom se dieron cuenta de que Gustav empezaba a pujar con todas sus fuerzas. Agarrando valor porque incluso respirar le producía punzadas de dolor en todo el cuerpo, no sólo en el vientre, se aferró a la almohada que mordió para no chillar con el esfuerzo que ponía en dejar que la naturaleza tomara su curso.

—¡Gustav Schäfer, qué diablos haces! –Le regañó Tom cuando un quejido parecido al que emite un animal agonizante suelta antes de morir, brotó de los labios de su amigo—. Ya oíste a Sandra, tienes que…

—Lograr que nazcan por parto natural –jadeó Gustav al volver a empujar y sentir que con ello las entrañas se le desprendían como rebanadas con un cuchillo oxidado de carnicero. No sabía si porque las niñas se aferraban con uñas y dientes a su interior o porque aquel era el modo normal en que dolía. “Normal mis bolas”, echó pestes con amargura. Un nuevo intento lo dejó viendo luces blancas detrás de los párpados.

—Basta ya –lo sujetó Bushido de los hombros al inclinarlo sobre el colchón de la cama—. Lo único que vas a lograr es lastimarte a ti o a las niñas. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

A Gustav dos lágrimas le corrieron de cada lado del rostro. –No puedo… Estoy asustado… Necesito a ese grandísimo idiota –musitó antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos crispadas.

—¿Bushido? Él está aquí –bromeó Bill al aparecer por detrás del rapero y recibir un golpe por ello—. Sin violencia, salvaje, o haré que te saquen los de seguridad.

—¡Soy el padre! –Estalló Bushido—. Te pese lo que te pese ¡yo soy el jodido padre! ¿Es que no te entra la idea por ese casco de aerosol que traes en la cabeza, zoquete?

—Oigan, cálmense los dos… —Intervino Tom con todos los ánimos de apaciguarlos, pero una vez encendida la mecha, lo que quedaba era ver la carga de dinamita estallar.

—¡Cálmate tú, Tom! –Bill se acercó a Bushido y lo empujó usando las dos manos contra el pecho de éste—. No me quieras asustar con tu actitud de cabrón mal nacido porque conmigo el cuentito ése no te va. Yo voy a ser el padrino de las gemelas y velo por su seguridad. No te quiero cerca si cada dos por tres vas a gritar ‘soy el papi, soy el papi’ cuando te echo la bronca.

—Pues no me vengas joder con tu carita de nena llorona cada que la verdad te arda en el trasero. –Bushido se lo sacudió de encima con un movimiento brusco que los dejó a ambos jadeando por irse directo contra la yugular del adversario—. Son mis hijas, yo las hice con esto –se agarró entre las piernas con rudeza— y me importa un cojón si te place o no que yo esté aquí. Es mi derecho mientras Gustav diga que está bien.

—¡Tomando en cuenta que Gustav se dejó embarazar por ti, no ha de tener buen razonamiento! ¡¿Uh?! –El menor de los gemelos se acercó tanto al rapero que las puntas de sus narices se tocaban—. Así que más te vale…

—¡¿Que yo qué?! –Enfatizó Gustav con la voz cargada de ira al asirse de las barras de la cama y enderezarse—. Los dos –advirtió con el dedo índice apuntando a Bill y a Bushido como si planeara sacarles un ojo con él—, o se callan de una puñetera vez o les patearé el trasero fuera de mi vida. Estoy en labor de parto, ¿saben lo que es eso? Estoy cansado, sensible, preocupado, adolorido, ¡me duelen los pechos! ¡Los pechos! ¡Y soy hombre, por el amor a Dios! ¿Creen que tengo ganas de oírlos discutir justo ahora? –Tomó aire porque la piel se le estaba amoratando—. Así que o se calman por las buenas o los calmo por las malas. Después de que las niñas nazcan, si quieren se pueden tumbar los dientes en el estacionamiento el uno al otro pero hasta entonces… ¡Argh! –La cabeza se le fue hacía atrás soltando un grito desgarrador que los hizo olvidar a todos porqué discutían por banalidades cuando al baterista le estaba doliendo hasta el alma como si las tripas se le voltearan hacía afuera. Los hacía ver muy egoístas.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –Murmuró Bill con vergüenza al limpiarle la frente sudorosa a Gustav con una toalla de las que estaban en un gabinete.

—Q-Qué Tom vaya a ver c-c-como está Georg –suplicó entre tartamudeos—. Bushido –el mencionado se inclinó sobre el baterista—, ve con una enfermera y pídele drogas. De cualquier tipo. Dile que o a viene y me seda o iré por ella hasta alcanzarla… —El rapero tragó saliva a sabiendas de la maldición que caía sobre la enfermera en turno si no los atendía—. Y Bill, lo más importante de todo… —El menor de los gemelos, portando un gesto maternal, besó a Gustav en la frente conmovido de la confianza que recaía sobre él—, tráeme una bolsa de papas fritas de la máquina expendedora de la segunda planta.

Bill parpadeó contrariado. ¿Iba en serio aquella petición? ¿Tom iba a ver cómo salía de la cirugía Georg y Bushido conseguía sedantes suficientes para matar a un rinoceronte africano mientras a él le tocaba ir por una roñosa bolsa de papas fritas? El baterista tenía que estar jugando.

O no…

—Con doble queso –musitó Gustav con un suspiro—, por favor.

 

—Witzy-Witzy Araña, tejió su… ¿Cómo iba? –Canturreaba Gustav con la mirada perdida cuando su familia entró a la sala en la que estaba y se encontraban con que el usualmente serio baterista, estaba perdido en ensoñaciones del mundo de los arcoíris, los unicornios y las piruletas de frambuesa.

—¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó la madre del rubio al quitarse el abrigo y correr a abrazar a su hijo—. Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos pero el accidente de hace horas tiene cerrada la autopista principal. Oh, mi bebé… ¿Te duele mucho?

La risita boba de Gustav le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Nah, qué va… —Descartó Bill la posibilidad de que Gustav sintiera algo que no fuera estúpida felicidad—. Le han de haber dado cinco vicodín y la caladita de un porro porque no deja se sonreír por todo.

—Está molesto porque Gustav no deja de reírse de él –murmuró Tom a modo de disculpa por lo grosero que estaba siendo su gemelo—, no le hagan caso.

Bill enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, pero se abstuvo de responder.

Viendo que su hijo estaba bien, al menos dentro de lo que cabía, el padre de Gustav se aclaró la garganta antes de expresar sus dudas. —¿Dónde está Georg? ¿Por qué está… Bushido aquí?

—Georg volóoo –palmoteó Gustav con la lengua de fuera—. Él…

—Yo lo digo –lo calmó Tom al ponerle la mano en el brazo—. El idiota de Georg, lo siento –se disculpó al ver que Gustav le ponía un puchero—, Georgie-Pooh, ¿así está mejor? –Asentimiento por parte del baterista— se cayó de las escaleras. Nada serio excepto que le va a doler por un par de días y… —Los padres de Gustav y su hermana contuvieron el aliento—. Ah, cualquiera diría que después de contar esta historia varias veces sería más fácil…

—¡Tom! –Berreó Bill con inicios de dolor de cabeza viendo como su gemelo se tardaba eternidades en explicar algo sencillo—. Pasa, señores Schäfer, que el apéndice de Georg estaba a punto de estallar. De no haber sido porque Gustav lo trajo, quizá no estaría recuperándose.

—¿Mi bebé qué? –Interrumpió Melissa al entrar en la habitación tomada del brazo de Clarissa—. Pensé que Gustav estaba en labor.

—Y lo está –dijeron a coro los gemelos y Bushido, que hasta entonces se había quedado en un rincón de la habitación tratando de no destacar mucho.

—Es sólo que… —Tom se mordió el labio inferior—. Ahora son dos pacientes en lugar de uno. Nada grave, creo.

—Tomi, ese ‘creo’ no ayuda en nada –lo amonestó su gemelo con un codazo certero en las costillas—. Justo ahora Georg debe estar saliendo de su cirugía. Con respecto a Gus, uhm, Sandra nos dijo que iba a esperar un poco antes de hacer la cesárea.

—¿Por qué cesárea? –Preguntó Clarissa al irse a sentar en las piernas de su hijo y abrazarlo—. Pensé que iba a ser parto natural.

—Las contracciones se detuvieron, mamá –le explicó Bushido—. Lo han sedado para que no sufriera más, pero es probable que permanezca así hasta la operación.

Todos tomaron la noticia con aprensión. Sabedores de la voluntad de Gustav, el que aquél no fuera un parto natural, no aliviaba la tensión que sentían.

Al final, porque nada se podía hacer mientras las horas pasaban y las pocas noticias que esperaban no llegaban, la tarde se les fue ya fuera al lado de Gustav, en la cafetería o a las afueras del hospital fumando un tranquilizante cigarro.

Sólo los gemelos y Bushido no se apartaron del lado del baterista, que aún bajo los efectos de los tranquilizantes, dormía con una sombra de sonrisa entre labios.

 

—No quiero… —Gruñó Gustav cuando le quitaron las mantas de encima.

—¿Quieres que sea parto natural o cesárea? –Sandra apartó los costados metálicos de la cama para dejar que Gustav pudiera bajar—. Caminar un poco es una excelente terapia.

—¿No pueden sólo darme más droga? –El baterista se cruzó de brazos para disimular la reacción de su cuerpo ante el dolor. Las ocho de la noche les habían llegado y las contracciones, aunque más notorias que horas atrás, no eran suficientes para llevarlo a la sala de partos. Sandra se negaba a administrarle más calmantes porque decía que disminuía las posibilidades de acelerar el proceso.

—No es sano para las niñas –respondió Sandra—. Si aumentamos la dosis en sus cuerpos, puede ocurrir que al nacer no respiren por sí mismas.

—Vamos, Gus… Unos pasos –suplicó Bill al ofrecerle el brazo a su amigo para apoyarse. A regañadientes, Gustav aceptó.

Primero caminando por la habitación y luego rumbo al lavabo porque le habían dado ganas de orinar, y la bacinilla y el pañal eran demasiado para él. Para esto, se soltó de los gemelos y acompañado por Bushido, se recargó en éste para liberar su vejiga una vez estuvieron dentro del sanitario y con la puerta cerrada para disuadir a cualquier curioso de entrar por un vistazo.

—Esos dos están echando fuego de la nariz porque le hemos puesto seguro a la puerta –se rió el hombre mayor, dándole la espalda al rubio para dejar que tuviera su privacidad.

—Me importa un bledo –fue la respuesta de Gustav al jalarle la cadena al retrete y cubrirse el frente con la escasa tela de la bata—. Esta miseria de ropa, en serio que no lo entiendo. –Miró por encima de su hombro—. Mi trasero está al aire. No es posible que Sandra me quiera caminando por el hospital así.

—Para eso es la bata –le recordó Bushido al ponérsela sobre los hombros—. Rosa o no, es lo único que tenemos. Es mejor que andar mostrando tus miserias por todos lados, ¿eh?

—Seguro –ironizó Gustav al abrir la puerta y encontrar a los gemelos pegados a la madera por la oreja—. ¿Tienen que ser siempre tan…? –Los ojos le rodaron del dolor y de no ser porque Bushido lo sostuvo por los hombros, hubiera caído al suelo.

Arrastrando con él a lo largo del pasillo, para cuando lo dejaron en la cama, soltaron un grito de sorpresa al descubrir el rastro de sangre que habían dejado por el pasillo y que corría desde la pierna de Gustav en espesas gotas rojas.

—Mierda… —Bill se enjugó el borde de los ojos con determinación—. Voy por Sandra –anunció sin esperar una respuesta, sólo rezando porque no fuera nada que no tuviera solución.

 

—Nueve por siete… —Georg luchó contra la pastosidad azucarada en la boca y la bruma que le cubría todo pensamiento coherente cuando abrió los ojos a la realidad y se encontró el único rostro que jamás esperaría—. ¿B-Bushido? –La voz que emergía de su garganta ronca como si no hubiera hablado en días.

—Aja, princesa de las tablas de multiplicar. Por cierto, es sesenta y tres. –Georg parpadeó no entendiendo de que le hablaba el rapero—. Llevas una media hora recitando las tablas de multiplicar. La enfermera dijo que era lo normal para pacientes sensibles a la anestesia local, pero no le creí al principio.

—Oh Diosss –bostezó al baterista al quererse sentar en la cama y sentir una cuchillada en el cuerpo—. Hice un tonto de mí, ¿no es así? –Giró la cabeza y entonces tuvo el cuadro completo de su propia habitación de hospital—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? –Se atragantó—. ¿Y Gustav? ¿Qué pasó con él? Veníamos a urgencias cuando…

—Llegaron a urgencias, ése no es el problema –lo tranquilizó el rapero—. Tienes inconsciente casi todo el día. Te operaron del apéndice. Mucha suerte, diría yo, que no cualquiera hace el salto del tigre desde las escaleras y vive para contarlo.

—No entiendo nada –musitó Georg. Ignorando en lo posible el dolor, la cara se le contrajo al intentar apartar con torpeza las mantas que lo mantenían tibio en la cama y ponerse de pie—. Tengo que ir a ver a Gus… ¿Las niñas ya nacieron?

—Hey, alto. Las suturas se te pueden abrir. Si lo sabré yo de la peor manera –reveló al rapero al golpearlo en las manos y mantenerlo supino sin mayor esfuerzo—. Y no… Gustav está teniendo complicaciones. Nada grave o al menos eso dicen, no sé. –Bushido se presionó el cuello, justo encima del tatuaje—. Vine a ver cómo estabas porque me lo pidió antes de que se lo llevaran al quirófano.

Georg musitó un ‘gracias’ apagado por la angustia.

No quería ponerse fatalista, pero bastante ya había leído por Internet y se había documentado leyendo algunos libros. Las tasas de natalidad el recién nacido y mortandad para la madre en tiempos modernos, eran bastante alentadoras; daban esperanza con los avances en la ciencia médica. Se odiaba por siempre pensar en lo negativo, en lo que podría salir mal dada la eventualidad o lo que sería de él si Gustav no llegara a lograrlo.

Tragando saliva con dificultad, confirmó su más oscuro secreto, aquel que hasta entonces, había mantenido alejado de su mente por ser tan mezquino, tan egoísta. De que si a Gustav le ocurría algo, él no podría hacerse cargo de las niñas por mucho que lo intentara, sin importar cuánto las quisiera ya, porque era al baterista a quien más amaba en el mundo.

Con gran esfuerzo de su parte, se tragó el sollozo que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Guardándose todo el orgullo que hasta ese momento le había impedido ser un adulto maduro, hizo lo único que no se creyó jamás de hacer.

—Necesito que estés con Gustav –le pidió a Bushido—. Debe estar asustado. Tendría que ser yo el que sostuviera su mano, pero… —Gimió cuando las suturas de la operación se le estrecharon al intentar sentarse en el colchón. El rapero abandonó su lugar a un costado de la cama para inclinarse y oír mejor—. Por favor, los gemelos no… Ellos no van a tranquilizar a Gus… Él necesita en quien confiar…

Bushido apretó la mandíbula al asentir.

 

—¡Quiero a Georg! –Lloriqueó Gustav sin poder soltar a Bill. Los enfermeros encargados de sedarlo, esperando impacientes—. No puedo solo, necesito que Georg esté aquí… —Tendido de costado, golpeó la mano que se empeñaba en inyectarlo.

—Gus, cálmate, necesitas estarte quieto. –Tom le sobó la espalda al baterista que no dejaba de hipar—. Si no te tranquilizas, te van a tener que dormir y entonces las niñas nacerán por cesárea. Vamos –lo intentó alentar—, esperamos toda la tarde por las contracciones. Un poco más y…

—¡No me importa! –Gustav se cubrió la cara con las manos—. Estoy asustado.

—Estás siendo irracional –dijo Bill al arrodillarse al lado de la camilla. Gustav le lanzó un golpe que por poco le daba en la nariz—. ¡Gustav!

—Claro que soy irracional –gimoteó el baterista—. Estoy embarazado, esto no me debería pasar a mí porque soy hombre. No estoy listo, no lo estoy –musitó—, necesito a Georg…

Sandra irrumpió en la sala seguida de dos enfermeras que le secaban las manos y le colocaban los guantes después de vestirla con la bata reglamentaria. –¿Algún cambio? –Preguntó al acercarse a Gustav y comprobar por sí misma que estaba histérico.

Los gemelos denegaron con ojos grandes y asustados.

—Van a tener que salir del quirófano. Aquí sólo se permite al padre y… —Suspiró—. Díganle a la familia que en cuanto haya noticias, se les avisara.

Tomando la mano de su gemelo, Bill dio media vuelta para salir de la sala cuando se topó de frente con Bushido o al menos el que creía que era Bushido, puesto que vestido igual que Sandra con bata y mascarilla, apenas lo reconocía.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Gruñó—. No quiero discutir contigo.

—Entonces no lo hagas –lo apartó el rapero. Se dirigió a Sandra—. Soy el padre. Georg está de acuerdo. Me pidió –enfatizó dirigiéndose al menor de los gemelos— que estuviera aquí en su lugar. Voy a hacerlo sin importar qué.

Sandra pareció meditarlo unos segundos, pero con el reloj corriendo, apenas quedaba tiempo. –Bien. Al menor problema yo misma te romperé la cara, pero hasta entonces…

Bushido se alivió de tener la aprobación de aquella pequeña mujer de ojos de gato. La conocía de muy contadas ocasiones, pero de palabras de todos, era una mujer de temer con su mal carácter y su lengua afilada. Se alegraba de no tener que discutir con ella porque algo le decía que saldría perdiendo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, su presencia fue requerida al lado de Gustav, que se dejó recostar convertido en un mar de sollozos sobre su espalda.

Incapaz de verlo así sin hacer algo, le tomó la mano con suavidad, para ver que el rubio le correspondía el gesto con inseguridad. –Georg está bien –le aseguró—. Hablé con él en cuanto despertó y… —El rubor le tiñó las mejillas—. Te quiere mucho de verdad. Me pidió que estuviera aquí por ti. En serio que te ama.

—Ese Georg es un, nggg, idiota –gruñó Gustav al recuperar el control perdido y dejarse acomodar.

La camilla en la que estaba lo obligaba a tener las piernas en alto y separadas, para mucho de su mortificación, enseñando todo a quien quisiera verlo. Rasurado de la entrepierna horas antes por una enfermera ya mayor que le había asegurado era de lo más normal, se sentía expuesto a quien quisiera burlarse del aspecto que tuviera.

—Gus, necesito que cuando empieces a sentir las contracciones, empujes lo más fuerte que puedas –le indicó Sandra.

—La dilatación es increíble –alcanzó a oír el rubio de labios de una enfermera novata que presenciaba aquel parto como el primero en su carrera.

—Oh Dios, qué vergüenza –murmuró sujetando la mano de Bushido mientras sentía la primer contracción de la noche tomar vuelo—. Mierda, mierda… ¡OH MIERDA! –Gritó cuando por dentro experimentó la sensación de partirse en dos—. Mi cadera se rompió –gimoteó a quien quisiera oírlo.

—Todavía no –le dijo Sandra con su lúgubre sentido del humor—. Voy a tener que hacerte una episiotomía de emergencia.

—¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Bushido viendo que Gustav palidecía de golpe. A instancias de su madre, había investigado un poco por su cuenta respecto al embarazo, pero la palabra le decía poco.

—Me van a cortar ahí abajo –siseó Gustav cuando el escalpelo cortó. Apenas un ligero rasguño, porque el dolor que expulsar a las gemelas le daba, ya lo tenía mareado.

—Bien, equipo. Aquí viene la buena. Gus –Sandra lo llamó—, cuando sientas ganas de empujar… Hazlo. Fuerte. Rápido. No importa cuánto duela, tú sigue hasta donde aguantes.

—Qué motivación –intervino Bushido con sarcasmo—. Lo hace tan sonar excitante como unas vacaciones en la playa.

—Recuerda mi advertencia, jovencito –lo calló Sandra asomando la cabeza de entre las piernas de Gustav portando el escalpelo aún en la mano—. No me hagas tener que coser esa boquita tuya.

—Pero yo… ¡Joder! –Bushido no dijo más porque la mano de Gustav que sostenía entre las suyas lo estrujó con toda su fuerza.

—Gusti, es el momento para que le digas ‘¡Maldito infeliz, tú me hiciste esto! ¡Tú me embarazaste!’ –Bromeó Sandra—. Si me dieran un euro cada una de las mujeres que lo han hecho, podría mandar a una universidad privada a mi hija.

—No… Puedo… —Jadeó Gustav al estrujar la mano del rapero y sujetarse a la cama con lo que podía. Con los pies apoyados en los estribos, sintió que los pulmones se le colapsaban ante la falta de aire. Por dentro, las sensaciones confusas, atrapadas en un remolino que era dolor y alivio cuando pujó con todas sus fuerzas y el peso que se oprimía sobre uno de sus costados desaparecía como por arte de magia—. ¿Q-Que ha pasado? –Alcanzó a articular pese al poco aliento que le quedaba.

—Gweny está aquí –dijo Sandra en su voz profesional—. Hora del nacimiento, doce horas con un minuto del dieciocho de septiembre del año en curso.

—Nació justo entre tu cumpleaños y el mío –murmuró Bushido el asomarse por encima de Gustav y apreciar la cabecita diminuta de la bebé—. Tiene mucho pelo…

—Oh no –maldijo Gustav, aún agotado—, Tom va a querer hacerle rastas o algo así… Si es que Bill no le gana y se lo tiñe primero, mierda.

—No se distraigan –batió palmas la doctora apenas Gustav terminó de hablar—. El cuello uterino se está contrayendo de nuevo. La segunda bebé no tarda en nacer.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? –Gustav se mordió el labio inferior inseguro de querer pasar por lo mismo sin antes tomarse por lo menos directo de la botella un trago de tequila, sólo para agarrar valor—. No, esperen, no estoy listo. Denme una media hora.

—Gustav, es ahora… —Gritó Sandra—. Puja o te…

No tuvo necesidad de más cuando el mismo Gustav dio un alarido y abrazado al pecho de Bushido, pujó hasta que oyó un nuevo llanto.

—No vuelvo a tener sexo, lo juro, lo juro… —Repitió como un mantra para sí mismo. No quería volver a pasar por la misma experiencia mientras estuviera vivo. Tras largos instantes donde inhaló y exhaló, como por magia recordando hasta entonces el maldito curso profiláctico del que sólo había tomado una clase, se atrevió a preguntar por la segunda niña—. ¿C-Cómo está Ginny?

—Con tanto cabello como la primera –señaló Sandra. Apartándose el cubrebocas y los guantes, se inclinó sobre Gustav, justo enseguida de su oído para que él y sólo él, escuchara sus palabras—. En serio, lo hiciste incluso mejor de lo que se podría esperar de una mujer.

Al rubio los ojos se le humedecieron por el sentimiento que lo embargó. –Estúpidas hormonas –musitó para soltarse llorando a todo pulmón.

 

—No, no las quiero ver –musitó Gustav al esconderse en la almohada. Pasadas unas horas de que las niñas nacieran, ya limpias y envueltas en sus respectivos cobertores, se negaba a darles de comer. También a cargarlas; incluso a tenerlas cerca.

—¡Gustav Schäfer, yo te crié mejor que eso! –Lo reprendió su madre al quitarle a una de las enfermeras a Gweny que no cesaba de gimotear por el hambre—. Ya, ya… —Meció a la bebé en brazos, que cobijada en un pequeño bulto, agitaba inconforme los puñitos al aire—. Tienes que darles de comer.

—No –respondió el rubio con terquedad—. Quiero ver a Georg.

Todos en la sala soltaron un bufido de indignación por como Gustav se estaba comportando. Apenas había dormido luego del parto y estaba de un tremendo mal humor que hasta la pintura de las paredes se desprendía con lo ácido que se comportaba con todos.

Sandra decía que era lo normal. Así como existían madres que no podían desprenderse de sus criaturas por miedo de perderlas, también estaban las que actuaban como si la vida siguiera su curso y las que no soportaban la idea de tener a sus bebés cerca. En el último caso, el baterista encajaba a la perfección renuente a tenerlas incluso en la misma habitación.

Para él, de momento estaba Georg antes que nadie.

—Necesito ver a Georg… —Murmuró ajeno a la preocupación que todos llevaban a cuestas de verlo así—. Tengo que verlo…

—Gusti –se le quebró la voz a Bill, incapaz de soportar más de aquella situación y saliendo de la habitación seguido de Tom.

—Basta ya –se enojó Bushido, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen—. Lo quiere ver, lo verá. Ya está grande para decidir.

—Pero… El papá de Gustav se interpuso entre éste y el rapero cuando Bushido se inclinó sobre la cama de Gustav para cargarlo en brazos.

—No. –Bushido no dijo más al tomar al baterista en brazos y asegurándose de traerlo cubierto con las frazadas, cargar con él hasta la habitación de Georg. Sin molestarse en tocar porque aquel cuarto era privado, entró sin mucha ceremonia.

Georg ya estaba despierto y apenas vio a Gustav llorando, se hizo a un lado de la cama para dejar espacio. En cuanto el baterista fue depositado sobre el suave colchón, rodó hasta encontrarse abrazado por su amante, donde lloró como si las lágrimas en él no tuvieran fin.

—Shhh, Gus, salió bien… Los gemelos me trajeron fotografías. Ellas son… Hermosas –susurró en la oreja del rubio—. Son las niñas más bellas del mundo.

—No las quiero ver –gimió Gustav con tono apagado—. No quiero ver a quién se parecen. Me da miedo no poderlas querer si…

Bushido carraspeó entendiendo el problema. –Las niñas no se parecen a mí, si es lo que te preocupa… Tienen una mata de cabello impresionante de color caoba, casi rojizo.

Georg parpadeó. —¿Cómo mi madre?

El rapero se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. –Yep, como tu madre, aunque… Tienen los ojos de la mía. No se parecen en nada a Gustav o… A mí –acabó con un suspiro.

Gustav se limpió los ojos con la manga de su bata de hospital. Se sentía como el más grandísimo estúpido del mundo. Georg jamás odiaría a las gemelas por mucho que se parecieran a Bushido, pero ahora que lo tenía por seguro, el miedo de verlas se había desvanecido en su totalidad.

—Tengo ganas de cargarlas –admitió con vergüenza—. También creo que es… —Los oídos le comenzaron a zumbar—. Hora de alimentarlas.

 

Sentado en una mecedora con Gweny dormida apoyando la cabecita en su hombro derecho y Ginny prendida de su pezón izquierdo, Gustav alegaba con los gemelos respecto a quién tendría derecho de cambiar el siguiente pañal.

Increíble como fuera, Bill y Tom ya se habían convertido en los padrinos más abnegados del mundo. Amaban a las nenas con tanta devoción que Gustav veía en ellos la posibilidad de niñeras de confianza a las que además no les tenía que pagar ni un euro.

Aquel, el segundo día después del parto, era su último día en el hospital. Luego de una recuperación casi milagrosa, el baterista ya podía caminar distancias cortas sin sentir gran dolor. El no traer dos sandías colgando del estómago también contribuía mucho en su equilibrio, pues podía estar en dos pies sin tener que hacer malabares para seguir en la misma postura.

Georg por desgracia, requería de una estancia más larga. Iba a ser necesario esperar a que le quitaran los puntos de la herida para mandarlo de regreso a casa. Gustav no podía sino sucumbir ante las emociones de pasar algunas noches durmiendo a solas, pero con la perspectiva de todas las visitas que ya se habían anotado para acompañarlo, ‘sólo para que no se sintiera solo’ en palabras de todos, que ya tenían un horario en el que se aseguraban de no dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra con las gemelas, no le quedaba tiempo para deprimirse con la ausencia del bajista.

—Bill, te juro que si no me dejas de ver los pechos… —Masculló Gustav al notar que de nuevo Bill lo estaba observando con una mezcla de asombro y disgusto.

—Es que Ginny se ve tan feliz. Quisiera probar a qué sabe la leche materna –admitió el menor de los gemelos al enrojecer hasta las orejas.

—A leche Bill, duh –lo golpeó su gemelo en la cabeza—. ¿Por qué preguntas idioteces?

—Simple curiosidad –fue la respuesta categórica.

Gustav sólo rodó los ojos ante aquel par. A su lado, jamás se podía aburrir.

—Olvídalo, yo ya le pedí a Gustav una probadita primero y me dijo que no –intervino Bushido desde detrás de su revista Playboy de aquel mes.

—Argh, el señor ‘Desagradable-como-patada-en-el-trasero’ en acción –masculló Bill al cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda—. Si me disculpas, ignoraré que sigues aquí. Aunque con el aroma que te cargas será imposible.

El baterista se rió ante la actitud infantil de Bushido y de Bill. A su manera, los dos se parecían, por eso mismo quizá era que no se soportaban el uno al otro. Igual no le importaba. En un tratado de paz que habían decidido seguir al pie de la letra primero por Gustav y luego por las gemelas, acordaron no discutir a menos que fuera algo grave.

Como Nena, Tomi o el mismo Bill, en palabras del menor de los gemelos. O sexo, drogas y rock and roll como respondió Bushido con sarcasmo. Como fuera, Gustav los limitó diciendo que mientras no lo importunaran con sus discusiones, le importaba un pepino lo que hicieran. Cuando Tom le dio la razón, los otros dos prefirieron la neutralidad antes que nada.

—Ugh, hablando de malos aromas… —Abanicó Tom frente a su nariz—. El que se tiró un gas, haga el favor de no volver a comer tanta basura e irse a revisar con un proctólogo la coladera.

—Hey, es mi hija de la que hablas –defendió Gustav a Gweny—. Alguien tiene qué cambiarle el pañal y no soy yo.

Los antes ansiosos gemelos, giraron las cabezas como si la peste les hubiera dado bofetadas con su mal aroma.

—Y yo digo que podría haber mejores padrinos –se puso en pie Bushido—. Yo voy a cambiarle el pañal a esa linda hedionda.

—¡No le digas hedionda! –Profirieron los gemelos a coro, al ganarle a la niña de brazos de Gustav y recostarla en la cama del hospital para ir en búsqueda de un pañal, las toallitas para limpiar y talco hipoalergénico que las abuelas se habían empeñado en que usaran para evitar rozaduras.

—Hay que admitirlo, chicos –terció Gustav usando el brazo libre para acomodarse mejor a Ginny, que no paraba de mamar el pezón con fuerza—, para tomar sólo leche y tener veinticuatro horas de vida, lo que hacen no es precisamente esencia de rosas.

—No les hagas caso, preciosa –los ignoró Bill al destapar a la bebé y hacerle un cariño—. No saben de lo que hablan cuando dicen que… Oh Diosss… —Medio vomitó del asco cuando destapó el pañal—. Gus, ¿qué les das de comer? Esto no huele a leche.

—Oh, vamos, que no puede ser tan malo… —Se inclinó Tom sobre la bebita de ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y retrocedió como si los vellos de la nariz se le hubieran incendiado de la peste—. Genial, no diste luz a un bebé, sino a una bomba biológica, Gus.

—Varón embarazado, lo tuve de un ex, resultaron gemelas y ahora una bomba biológica –enumeró Gustav las aparentes desgracias de su vida—. Toca que me gane la lotería y los aliens me persigan por ello. El destino no puede ser más hijo de puta conmigo.

—Exageran –se los sacudió Bushido de encima. Apartando a los gemelos que no paraban de hacer gárgaras cada que les daba el aroma del pañal usado, procedió a limpiar a su hija. En tiempo récord ya la tenía impecable, con talco en el trasero y el pañal en su sitio. Tras volver a cubrirla con la manta, se la acomodó en el pecho—. No tengo tetas tan lindas como tu otro padre, pero aquí estarás bien.

Gustav iba a replicar con acidez por aquel comentario, pero en cuanto vio a Bushido con Gweny en brazos y arrullándola con una de sus canciones, la lengua no le coordinó y prefirió observarlo. De haber tenido otro curso la historia de su vida, quizá estarían ellos dos juntos. Y quizá sería la historia de cuento de hadas por la que luchaba cada día. Quizá…

Sacudiendo la cabeza porque la realidad era aún mejor que en un cuento de hadas de Disney, sonrió para sí en la más secreta de sus sonrisas. Más feliz no podía ser.

 

Una semana después y con Georg en casa, Gustav se dejaba envolver en un abrazo más allá de lo platónico. Aún adolorido por el parto y al mismo tiempo un tanto cohibido por las formas redondeadas que su cuerpo, con muchos kilos de más lucía, mantenía la calurosa sesión de besos y abrazos en un punto del cual no pensaba sobrepasarse.

El mismo bajista lo entendía. Gustan ni siquiera se atrevía a despojarse de la camiseta porque de noche no usaba el sostén de lactancia y antes muerto que andar enseñando sus nuevos atributos. Sandra le aseguró que desaparecerían en cuanto las niñas dejaran de recibir leche materna, pero hasta Gustav se mostraba reticente en ello. Leyendo por Internet, se había enterado de que era una fuente inagotable de anticuerpos que las cuidaban de todo tipo de enfermedades. De ser por él, les daría pecho hasta que fueran a la universidad o algo así.

—Hay que ser silenciosos –murmuró Georg contra el cuello de Gustav al pasarle una pierna con encima y rozar cadencioso su pene duro por el costado. Llevaba semanas sin nada de acción que no fuera su mano derecha y estaba dispuesto a conseguirla, aunque sólo fuera con el rubio en la misma habitación.

—Si insistes… —Aceptó Gustav la mano que se deslizaba en los pantalones de su pijama y apretaba su trasero con total descaro—. Cuidado, aún duele…

—Mierda, lo siento, Gus –se disculpó el bajista jadeando cuando Gustav metió su propia mano en el bóxer de Georg y con un dedo largo recorrió su miembro desde la base hasta la húmeda punta—. Oh, sí…

Afianzando su agarre, Gustav cerró la palma en torno a la sensible piel y con el pulgar procedió a jugar con el glande en movimientos al principio perezosos que luego subieron de intensidad. Un par de apretones en los testículos con la otra mano y Georg se corrió en tiempo récord.

—¿Ya? –Lo molestó el baterista con un bostezo que no pudo evitar soltar.

—¿Quieres que yo…? –Gimiendo aún por su orgasmo, Georg se vio rechazado con ternura cuando Gustav denegó más por pereza que por falta de ganas.

Lo que más quería era dormir con Georg a un lado; lo demás podía esperar. –Mañana –murmuró cayendo en el sueño—. Despiértame usando tu boca, ¿sí?

—¿Dónde? –Georg lo besó en los labios.

Gustav pareció meditarlo. –En todos lados…

Compartiendo una risa pícara, se taparon hasta las orejas con las mantas.

Por desgracia, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera caer dormido, un pequeño llanto se dejó escuchar a través de los comunicadores de bebé, uno en su cuarto y otro en el de las niñas. Segundos después, un llanto idéntico le hizo compañía.

—Demasiado bueno para ser real –se puso de pie Georg—, pero aunque no lo creas, no lo lamento. Mientras no tenga que cambiar pañales, claro.

—¡Georg, no digas eso! –Gustav se echó encima la bata de dormir. Las noches de finales de septiembre heladas como nunca.

Tomados de la mano, emprendieron el camino a la habitación de las bebés, listos para una noche más de padres primerizos.

 

/*/*/*/*


	19. 19.- Lo que será, será; soluciones. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, Robert, más.

**Lo que será, será; soluciones**

—¿Gus? –semi bostezó Georg al estirar el brazo en la amplía cama que compartía con el rubio y en lugar de encontrar su tibio cuerpo acurrucado a su lado y balbuceando incoherencias de cómo había que ir al supermercado por papel higiénico y detergente hipoalergénico, dar sólo con las mantas arrugadas—. ¡Gustav Schäfer! –Saliendo del enredijo que eran las mantas en las que minutos antes descansaba tan plácidamente, buscó las pantuflas para ir a tientas por el pasillo tratando de esa noche no darse en el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo contra la mesita del teléfono que tenían en el pasillo.

Con cuidado porque aquella apenas era su tercer noche en casa luego de estar unos días en el hospital a causa de su operación, avanzó apoyado contra el muro y tratando de vislumbrar algo en las sombras.

La puerta del cuarto de las gemelas estaba entreabierta y una ligera luz se dejaba adivinar. Nada de que asustarse tomando en cuenta que antes de dormir, ambos se aseguraban de dejar una pequeña lámpara encendida, sólo por si acaso era necesario. “Un incendio, un terremoto, un ladrón de bebés o la llegada de los extraterrestres” había enumerado Gustav con creciente terror y ojos de fanático asustado, por lo que Georg no había podido negarse a su capricho. Lo que le restaba a la pequeña luz era la sombra que se adivinaba.

Gustav. El bajista se tuvo que contener de darse en el rostro con la mano abierta.

Cierto, apenas era su tercer día en casa, pero ya conocía muy bien las manías de Gustav respecto a las niñas. Como no las metía a bañar sin antes llamar al servicio meteorológico de la ciudad y asegurarse de que ninguna nevada se acercara aún en pleno septiembre; o como no permitía ventanas o puertas abiertas por miedo de que algún extraño virus las contagiara de neumonía, bronquitis o incluso ántrax. Sin ir más lejos, le había prohibido la entrada a la casa a Saki, alegando que lo había escuchado estornudar en la entrada.

Sin embargo, ninguna de sus locuras parecía demasiado cuando se veía desde cerca todo el panorama. Abnegado como pocas madres en el mundo, el rubio desbordaba amor por cada uno de los poros de su interior.

Georg, que igual se lavaba las manos con desinfectante antibacterial hasta los codos cada que era necesario cambiarle los pañales a alguna de las gemelas por miedo de traer alguna enfermedad encima, comprendía muy bien que era ese temor irracional de perderlas.

Chiquitas como sólo los gemelos podían ser al venir al mundo siendo dos en el espacio de uno, le derretían el corazón con sus manitas entrecerradas y los pies diminutos que se les veían cada que era necesario un cambio. Si Gustav tenía que ir a dar al manicomio por ser la madre más obsesa del mundo con sus criaturas, Georg admitía que le seguía de cerca. Mejor ir reservando una habitación doble porque como ellos dos, ninguno en el mundo.

Lo que para nada iba a decir en voz alta…

—Gus, son las tres de la mañana, por el amor que le tengas a Dios –gruñó con una mano en el costado cuidándose de no ser brusco con los puntos de su cirugía. Apenas un par de marcas diminutas, pero las suturas le picaban con cada paso.

El rubio apenas se inmutó. Inclinado sobre los codos en la cuna que las gemelas compartían, lucía entre una mezcla de cansancio y felicidad. –Shhh –mandó callar a Georg apenas moviendo los labios—. Están dormidas. Parecen dos angelitos.

—Yo también estaba dormido hasta que me di cuenta de que no estabas, Gus –le reprendió Georg al acercarse al rubio y situarse a su lado. Desde donde estaba, no pudo evitar dar un vistazo a las gemelas y encontrarlas inclinadas la una sobre la otra como si se atrajeran por efecto de imanes. Abrazando a Gustav por el costado, el bajista soltó un suspiro cargado del orgullo paterno que lo inundó por completo. Gweny y Ginny podían no ser suyas genéticamente, pero eran sus hijas y lo que sentía iba más allá de lo concebible.

—Tuve un sueño horrible –declaró Gustav con las manos tensas sobre el barandal de la cuna—. Las encontraba en la mañana, frías, porque habían dejado de respirar en la noche –murmuró con la voz rasposa—. Si eso llegara a pasar…

Georg atrajo a Gustav más cerca, sintiendo como la piel que alcanzaba a tocar estaba helada al contacto con el ambiente. Los días finales de septiembre eran el inicio del otoño y el clima en Alemania cambiaba muy de acuerdo a las estaciones. Para colmo, según constató, el rubio iba descalzo. Compadecido de él, le dio un beso tibio en la sien.

—Sandra ya te dijo que son las hormonas. No van a morir en la noche. Están sanas. Y fuertes.

—Pero…

—Y necesitan un papá fuerte. Sabes que no te debes de quedar aquí toda la noche, Gus –lo reprendió tratando de no ser más duro de lo necesario. A causa de las mismas hormonas, el baterista estaba hecho un manojo de nervios que como fuegos artificiales, estallaba a la menor de cambio—. Vamos a la cama.

—Cinco minutos más –suplicó Gustav luego de soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Georg iba a replicar que aquello no era posible, que tenían planes para dentro de un par de horas, pero olvidando el espejo que Gustav cargaba consigo para colocar debajo de la nariz de las niñas y comprobar que seguían respirando, así como embobándose en la contemplación de aquel par de criaturas que lucían de porcelana bajo la luz de la lámpara de noche, no pudo negarse a la petición.

Acercando una de las mecedoras que mantenían en la habitación para cuando Gustav las amamantaba o las cargaba en brazos, se sentó él primero y luego el rubio en sus piernas. Más que en un estado romántico, los dos se mantuvieron unidos por aquella extraña fascinación que era verlas dormir.

Por ende, cuando el reloj despertador comenzó a sonar a las siete de la mañana y la realidad de un día ajetreado los golpeó con guante blanco por su descuido de pasar una noche más en vela, apenas si les quedó ganas de gruñir por ello.

Las Gweny y Ginny lo valían.

 

—Gustav, cariño –besó la madre del rubio a su hijo en ambas mejillas antes de examinarlo de pies a cabeza con los ojos críticos que el baterista tanto eludía—, pareces un harapo de ti mismo. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Luces fatal!

—Gracias, mamá –masculló el rubio conteniendo un bostezo mientras hacía paso al resto de su familia. Su padre le estrechó las manos un poco incómodo de aquella invitación, pero igual presente porque en parte su hijo no se lo perdonaría y porque su mujer lo había obligado so amenaza de escucharla gritar por horas lo incivilizado que era. Seguida de ellos dos, Fran, la hermana del rubio, que lo abrazó largos momentos antes de soltarlo y decirle con despreocupación que no le hiciera caso a su madre, que lucía radiante.

El baterista sólo pudo reírse. Claro, llevaba unas ojeras de miedo y el estar bostezando como león no le contribuía al sex-appeal que al parecer sus senos sensibles por la lactancia le daban, pero tanto como para irse a los extremos… Simplemente no lo creía.

Tras cerrar la puerta y comprobar que el aire frío del exterior no le había producido bronconeumonía severa a alguna de sus bebés, cada una en brazos de Bill y Tom que habían sido los primeros en llegar aquel día, pasó a ir a comprobar cómo se las estaba arreglando Georg con el horno.

Porque la suya no era precisamente una familia normal, porque eran civilizados y maduros, y más que nada por todo lo que cargaban a cuestas a causa de su embarazo, aquel día celebraban el cumpleaños de Bushido en su casa, idea a cargo de Georg, que se esmeraba más que nadie en hacer que funcionara.

Por eso a Gustav no le sorprendió en lo mínimo entrar a la cocina y ver al bajista enfrascado en el libro de cocina que leía con devoción reverencial antes de hacerle algo a lo que hervía en la estufa. No un gran platillo. Ensalada de papa, chuletas de puerco, ensalada y de postre un pastel de cumpleaños que se horneaba en ese mismo instante.

Como la llegada del rapero dependía completamente de Clarissa, quien lo traía sin decirle nada en concreto a lo que podría llamarse una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, el tiempo apremiaba.

—Te van a salir canas –presionó Gustav los hombros de Georg en un ligero masaje y éste gimió cuando le tensión en su espalda se disipó como por arte de magia.

—Es ese condenado soufflé –apuntó con el pulgar Georg a la olla que a fuego lento—. Simplemente no espesa y ya probé de todo. Más sal, más leche, más huevos.

—¿Probaste ya con las verrugas de rana…? –Interrumpió Tom al entrar en la cocina, y tras olisquear los vapores de la olla, bromear un poco.

—¿O los cuernos de Pegaso? –Prosiguió Bill al seguirlo y soltar una carcajada.

—En primera –los amenazó Georg con un cucharón de madera que blandía como si fuera espada, ofendido de que sus dotes culinarias fueran la burla de aquel par—, planeo hacer algo delicioso para el ex de mi querido Gustav, padre de sus futuras ahijadas, así que no, no planeo envenenarlo. Y en segunda –les puso una mueca—, los unicornios son los que tienen cuernos, no los pegasos.

—Lo que sea –desdeñó Bill categóricamente al inclinarse por un costado y leer la receta por encima del hombro del bajista—. Aquí está tu problema, necesita una pizca de maicena para espesar.

A punto de replicar, el timbre volvió a sonar y Gustav se dio prisa por atender la puerta. Cuando pasó de regreso por la sala donde todos los invitados que ya habían llegado estaban reunidos y tras comprobar que las niñas estaban seguras, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Melissa, quien lucía una cara de pocos amigos.

El rubio dio un paso para atrás, asustado de ver semejante rostro en su suegra, y a tiempo para no ser víctima de su repentino acceso de llanto.

Con el labio inferior temblando, tomó aire un par de veces con dificultad. Aturdido por aquel repentino arrebato, Gustav apenas si atinó a abrir el armario de las toallas y tenderle una a ella, que la tomó con dedos temblorosos y se soltó llorando más copiosamente.

—Melissa, ¿pasa algo? –Intentó averiguar el rubio al hacerla pasar con un brazo rodeando su cintura y llevándola al descansillo para tener un poco de privacidad. Si algo grave había ocurrido, no quería arruinarle la velada a todos—. ¿Ha ocurrido un accidente?

La mujer denegó con lentitud, al tiempo que se inclinaba más al frente, para preocupación de Gustav, que pensaba que si se desmayaba, no iba a poder sostenerla. Con los hombros agitándose en su llanto silencioso, le tomó un par de minutos antes de poder limpiarse los ojos con lentitud y enfrentar a rubio, que no sabía si ir por Georg por ayuda dado que era su madre la que parecía al borde de una explosión emocional o quedarse ahí hasta que todo pasara. Después de todo era un ser querido, pero no podía tomar decisiones como ésas sin pensarlo un poco.

—Ese cobarde –masculló Melissa con la voz ronca por haber llorado—. Es un… un… Dios, qué patética me dejo ver, perdona querido –se disculpó para tomar aire a profundidad—. Es que no lo puedo creer aún y luego sale con esto que…

—Melissa, concéntrate –le llamó la atención Gustav al sujetarla del brazo con delicadeza—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De Robert –parpadeó la mujer como saliendo de su estado de shock.

Gustav sólo arqueó una ceja. ¿Robert DeNiro? ¿Robert Pattinson? ¿Robert-Quién? Cada uno sonaba más improbable que el anterior en su cabeza y por un breve segundo se llegó a preguntar si Melissa estaba en sus cabales. Entonces, casi como una revelación del cielo por su descuido, abrió los ojos grandes al darse cuenta de qué Robert estaban hablando.

—¿Él? –Preguntó con frialdad en su tono de voz. No podía evitarlo. Robert era el padre de Georg, Robert Listing, que hasta donde él tenía conocimiento, no era precisamente el tema favorito de plática del bajista—. ¿Dónde? –Miró de lado a lado como temiendo que Melissa lo trajera debajo del vestido y lo fuera a sacar de ahí como la más escabrosa criatura de un circo de fenómenos, pero ella dijo lo que podía ocupar el segundo lugar en la lista de desgracias.

—Me espera en el auto…

—Mierda… —Gustav se cruzó de brazos lamentándolo al instante cuando el rudo movimiento le rozó los pechos, aún demasiado sensibles para nada que no fuera sólo dejarlos en paz o amamantar a sus hijas—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Georg lo sabe? No, no creo porque entonces… —Se cubrió la boca consciente de que no, Georg no sabía y de que en cuanto se enterara, podrían todos esperar un estallido—. Vino por las niñas, ¿no es así? –Los labios tensos de Melissa le dieron el sí que esperaba—. Diosss… —Siseó entre dientes—. Él se va a poner como loco, va a…

—No tiene porqué pasar algo –lo interrumpió Melissa al apretar la toalla que llevaba aún en las manos con fuerza—. Ni siquiera se atreve a bajar del automóvil el muy cobarde. Esto simplemente puede esperar o puede no suceder. Sólo voy a llevarlo de regreso y…

Los dos se congelaron en su sitio cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Muy temprano para que fueran Bushido y Clarissa; justo a tiempo para que escucharan la conmoción y el ruido que se produjo con la caída de un espejo en la entrada y los gritos desaforados de los invitados cuando sujetaron a Georg por brazos y piernas, y cuando sostuvieron a Robert, que ostentaba un labio partido y la nariz sangrante.

 

—Vaya sorpresa… —Bushido fue el único invitado de aquel día que no necesitó de tocar el timbre, que simplemente pasó a la residencia de Georg y de Gustav a través de la zona de guerra en la que se había convertido la casa. Cuidando de no producir más caos, cargó a Clarissa en brazos por encima del desastre de cristal roto y manchas de sangre—. Un espejo roto son siete años de mala suerte –murmuró para sí, revelando su faceta supersticiosa—. ¿Pero qué diablos pasó aquí?

Andando con cuidado, enfiló directo a la sala, donde encontró a los gemelos cargando a sus hijas y a nadie más. No que esperara una gran concurrencia; supuestamente aquella ‘fiesta secreta’ era secreta, pero su madre solía ser la menos indicada para quedarse con la boca callada ante las sorpresas y estaba hasta enterado del menú del día.

—Justo a tiempo –gruñó Bill al apoyarse a Gweny contra el costado para arrullarla con cuidado—. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños –ironizó.

—¿Dónde está Gustav? –Pasó Bushido de él. Con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón, recorrió la habitación con los ojos—. Si quieren puedo volver a entrar para que me intenten sorprender.

—Que considerado –endulzó Bill su frase, dispuesto a pelear con el rapero, pero deteniéndose por la mano de Tom que lo sujetaba en su sitio. Una mirada le dijo todo—. Ok, me calmo.

Clarissa entró a la habitación con la nariz arrugada. –¿No les llega un aroma como de algo quemándose? –Comentó justo a tiempo cuando el humo comenzó a aparecer a través de las ventilas de la calefacción y los hizo correr a todos al exterior.

 

—¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños a mí…! –Tarareó Bushido cuando el equipo de bomberos salió de la casa de Gustav y Georg llevando consigo la olla en la que se cocinaba el soufflé horas antes totalmente carbonizada bajo el efecto del horno y del descuido.

—Anis –lo reprendió su madre con un pellizco en el brazo—, es de mal gusto. Cállate.

—Sí Anis, cállate –secundó Bill envuelto en una frazada térmica al lado de Tom, los dos aún sujetando a las gemelas como a su vida. Si las soltaban, si acaso un cabello se encontraba desordenado en sus cabecitas, Gustav les iba a cortarlas las suyas en venganza.

Siguiendo al equipo de rescate, iba Gustav con la cara entre verde y gris, pero pálida como de cadáver, tratando de estar a la altura de la situación. También cubierto con una manta y temblando de pies a cabeza, porque a fin de cuentas no todos los días las cortinas de tu cocina se deciden incendiar como por arte de magia cual si fuera una broma cualquiera.

Luego de que Robert se hubiera hecho presente y de que éste y Georg se hubieran enfrascado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de la cual fue necesario separarlos como a perros de pelea casi a base de agua helada, había sido necesario alejarse. Él y Georg en el piso de arriba, curando heridas y entrando en razones, mientras que los demás se habían ocupado de Robert en el jardín trasero. Melissa con una sonora bofetada que le sacó cualquier intención de mostrarse ofendido porque su único hijo le había golpeado con todo el despecho que un adulto abandonado a la edad de los cinco años puede acumular por su padre. Los demás, que eran los padres de Gustav y su hermana, cordiales pero secos. Nunca antes habían conocido a Robert, pero la renuencia que tenía Georg de mencionarlo, de siquiera referirse a su padre, no le sumaba puntos; al contrario, lo convertían en alguien de quien desconfiar a sus ojos.

Enfrascados en aquel asunto, nadie se había dado cuenta que la comida que Georg había estado cuidando con la misma devoción que tenía por sus hijas aún estaba sobre la estufa de la cocina hirviendo más allá de lo permitido y olvidada como para ocasionar un desastre. Eso y un mínimo error de cálculo, provocaron que el humo se esparciera y que un pequeño incendio estallara. Nada que no se pudiera controlar, pero estando las gemelas en casa y con la tensión vivida, la ayuda de profesionales fue requerida.

Avergonzado, Gustav agradeció por milésima vez a los bomberos, quienes se retiraron haciendo reiteraciones de lo importante que era nunca dejar el fuego sin la supervisión de un adulto, para mortificación del rubio, que moría por gritarles que él era un adulto.

—Cariño… —La madre del baterista acudió a abrazarlo y lo meció en sus brazos unos instantes, pero en vista de que Gustav sólo permanecía silencioso y ajeno a sus cariños, optó por soltarlo—. Le pudo suceder a cualquiera. Los accidentes pasan.

A Gustav los dientes le rechinaron. –No te atrevas a decir eso –casi escupió—. Tus nietas pudieron… Sabes qué, olvídalo. –Sin esperar respuesta, entró a la casa, que ahora no sólo estaba decorada con cristal roto en el suelo, sino con una gloriosa inundación y con las paredes de su cocina renegridas—. Genial –dijo al acercarse al fregadero y encontrar cenizas de lo que antes eran sus cortinas favoritas—. Simplemente genial –murmuró cubriéndose la cara y comenzando a llorar.

—Podría incluso ser peor… Como ser tu cumpleaños, Gus –murmuró Bushido, que atento a cualquier reacción de Gustav, lo había seguido al interior de la casa. Apoyó la mano en el hombro del baterista y apretó con cuidado—. Nada que no se pueda solucionar. Yeso aquí, pintura allá e incluso conozco un buen restaurante de comida china que sirve por esta zona.

—Ugh –barbotó Gustav al girarse y abrazar al rapero. Hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, cerró los ojos—. ¿Creerás que Georg te hizo un pastel de cumpleaños?

—¿A sí? –Siguiendo indicaciones, Bushido abrió el horno para encontrarse con un pastel que no tenía mala pinta—. Increíble.

Gustav se encogió de hombros. Su definición de ‘increíble’ no era precisamente la misma.

 

—Hey –Bushido se sentó al lado de Georg en el borde de la piscina vacía y lo codeó—, gracias por el pastel. Admito que he visto mejores, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

El bajista lo miró por encima del hombro. –Ajá. Ya te enteraste. Y vienes a decirme que por el bien de Gustav, de las niñas y de todos los demás, tengo que reconciliarme con ese imbécil.

Bushido soltó una carcajada. –Venía a preguntarte si querías comida china. Verás, no soy quién para dar consejos de cómo llevarse bien con la familia. Sólo tengo a Clarissa e incluso ella a veces es un incordio. –Ignoró la ceja alzada de Georg—. No veo a mi padre desde los ocho años.

—Yo desde los cinco.

—¡Felicidades! –Bushido le sacudió el cabello, para mucho disgusto de Georg, que se encontró riendo por aquella tontería—. No digo que vayas y hables con él, pero haz algo. Lo que sea.

—¿Qué opinas de decirle que sus nietas no lo son en realidad? –Georg balanceó los pies en la piscina vacía. El eco de sus zapatos resonando en la profundidad—. Vino por una reconciliación, así es él. Espera las oportunidades y salta en ellas; esto es perfecto para todos. Pero… —Sonrió de lado con algo que era más una mueca—. Son mis hijas, pero no son nada de él.

—Feo asunto. –Permanecieron sentados un par de minutos antes de que a Bushido le comenzaran a rugir las tripas y optara por ir a pedir la comida—. ¿Orden de camarones y rollitos chinos?

Georg sólo asintió.

 

Extrañamente, luego de hablar con Bushido, Georg se sintió mejor. De algún modo mejor. Al menos lo bastante como para ponerse en marcha de nuevo. De vuelta a la casa, encontró que todo mundo había ayudado a Gustav a limpiar y entre recoger aquí y secar allá, habían logrado que todo tuviera su anterior apariencia. Claro, todo menos la cocina. Eso iba a requerir algún contratista con años de experiencia.

Pero sentados todos a la mesa y con los platos de comida china servidos, era extraño como el habitual bullicio era sustituido por conversaciones quedas, palabras murmuradas con rapidez, como temiendo romper con ellas la fina línea de tensión sobre sus cabezas y provocar otra pelea.

Robert se había quedado y con la vista fija en el plato, comía con una lentitud exasperante. Georg no podía evitar verlo de reojo a través de los otros comensales y apretar el tenedor que llevaba en la mano.

—Georg –susurró Gustav al fingir limpiarse la boca con una servilleta y al instante el bajista se relajó—. Él sólo vino a ver a sus nietas…

La hermana de Gustav, que estaba sentada a su lado, escuchó aquello y por error dejó caer el vaso con refresco que se iba a llevar a la boca. El reguero se esparció sobre la mesa y en cuestión de segundos Gustav y su madre ya tenían todo controlado con muchas servilletas y manos prestas.

—Vaya día –intentó animar Melissa el ambiente—. Nada parece salir bien hoy.

—Nada –repitió Georg en voz baja y Robert se detuvo a medio bocado.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir, hijo? –Le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos antes de que Georg se disculpara y enfilando al segundo piso de la casa, desapareció.

Excusándose a su vez, Gustav lo siguió.

 

—¡No lo quiero aquí! –Sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, Georg se pasó los dedos por entre el cabello en lo que sería ya la quinta vez desde que estaba encerrado en el baño con Gustav. Abajo todos seguían esperando su regreso, pero él no encontraba fuerzas para dejar que aquella velada de mierda siguiera adelante—. ¡No quiero!

—Y seguramente encerrado aquí vas a lograr que se vaya –bufó Gustav—. Mira, no te voy a obligar. Él vino por unas nietas que no son suyas, se va a llevar un enorme chasco si es que te atreves a decirle, pero… él vino. Está aquí. Tienes que darle crédito.

Georg rió con amargura. –Oyéndote, parece que dices que te encanta esa familia de locos que tenemos.

—Bueno, —se limpió Gustav el borde de los ojos—, los quiero a todos. Mucho. Han estado para mí y también por ti. No cualquiera tiene esta suerte y… —Tiró del papel de baño hasta tener un poco con qué limpiarse la nariz—. Lo que sea. Haz lo que quieras.

Hizo amago de salir del baño, pero se encontró aprisionado entre la puerta y Georg, que de pronto lo besaba en los labios y lo sujetaba por las muñecas con más fuerza de la necesaria. –Lo siento –admitió el bajista al fin.

—Es tu padre…

—Lo sé –murmuró con miseria el bajista.

—No, no, déjame terminar –se aflojó Gustav del agarre para tomar a Georg por el rostro y desdibujar las líneas de preocupación que cargaba—. Es tu padre y no lo has visto en años, entiendo qué pasa, pero no puedes estar resentido y ya. No sin razones, no sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.

—Él nunca… —Georg se tragó lo que quería decir. Robert no había estado en su vida por demasiados años. Ni siquiera lo adiaba; era sólo que no sabía cómo amarlo a pesar de ser su hijo. No era ni el tipo de padre que se limitaba a buscarlo por dinero ahora que era famoso, que vivía una vida de rock star porque hasta en eso, Robert estaba ausente. Georg no tenía a qué asirse para mantener aquella rabia acumulada, pero tampoco podía liberarse de ella.

—Tú decide –lo tranquilizó Gustav—. No tiene que ser hoy…

—No –denegó el bajista con la cabeza—, es hoy.

 

Georg tragó saliva con dificultad al decirlo. –No son tus nietas.

—Tampoco tus hijas –dictaminó Robert sin malicia alguna en su voz.

—No, ellas son mis hijas, sólo… no son tus nietas. Lo siento –se disculpó sin estar muy seguro de porqué había dicho lo último.

Sentados en el patio trasero, lejos de toda zona iluminada, ambos alcanzaban a oír el ruido dentro de la casa. Como si su ausencia rompiera el tabú del silencio y los demás invitados, Gustav incluido, pudiera al fin superar aquel pacto de silencio.

—Tus hijas, mis nietas –se encogió de hombros Robert—. No confundas nada. Te vi en una de esas horrorosas revistas para mujeres. Für Sie. Me costó mucho encontrar el valor para hablar con tu madre después de tantos años. Más cuando ella me dijo la verdad y amenazó con sacarme los ojos con sus propias manos si me atrevía a hacerte daño… —Sonrió como niño pequeño al recordarlo y Georg no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo porque aquello era algo muy propio de su madre—. El caso es –suspiró—, que estoy aquí. Ni pido nada que no sea ver a mi familia. Soy sólo un hombre viejo y solitario.

—Entonces… —Georg hizo su último gran deseo al universo: No equivocarse—. Tienes que conocer a tus nietas. ¿Te dije que son un amor?

Robert denegó. –Aún no… Tendrás que decirme más.

Georg lo hizo.

 

—Ja, al parecer el humor corre también por tus venas –se burló Bushido de Bill al abrir esa noche el regalo que los dos gemelos le daban por su cumpleaños y sacar un casco de construcción a prueba de golpes. Por inercia, se rozó el punto en la cabeza donde las suturas habían sido requeridas de cuando Bill le dio varios golpes y se rió una vez más—. Lindo, lindo, muy lindo.

—Combina con lo que me diste tú para mi cumpleaños –replicó Bill con los ojos centelleando, al parecer recordando el bat de béisbol que el rapero le había dado con sorna.

Viendo la tensión en el aire dado que estaba sentado entre ambos, Tom interrumpió. –Yo elegí el… Uhm, el moño –balbuceó.

—Encantador. –Bushido pasó a la siguiente caja, que resultó un pase gratuito con el ginecólogo, cortesía de Sandra, que sentada al lado del rapero, se sonrojaba—. Alguien olvidó que no tengo matriz.

—Es su manera de decirte que pases de visita –lo codeó Gustav al depositarle en las manos un pequeño estuche de una joyería famosa—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Tras intercambiar un abrazo un poco demasiado largo para el gusto de todos, pero soportado porque después de todo Bushido era el padre de las niñas de Gustav, el rapero al fin abrió el regalo para encontrarse con un magnífico reloj. De oro y fastuoso como a Bushido le gustaban, se lo colocó en la muñeca al instante para presumirlo.

—Perfecto, ahora pastel –se paró de golpe Bill, que llevaba toda la velada ansiando comer algo dulce y ya no soportaba más la espera.

En vista de que el pastel que Georg había estado cocinando estaba quemado y en la basura, habían optado por pedir uno a la pastelería más cercana. De chocolate y glaseado como fue decidido por la mayoría, descansaba sobre la mesa del comedor con los platos y tenedores correspondientes.

Enfilando en grupo, todos apresurados por hincarle el diente al pastel, Gustav aprovechó la distracción para tomar a Bushido del brazo y rezagarse con él rumbo al comedor. Apenas desaparecieron de su vista, el baterista soltó la mano que agarraba.

—Yo… Quiero decir, las niñas, ellas te hicieron un regalo –murmuró con las orejas volviéndose de un intenso color rojo oscuro. No estaba muy seguro hasta que punto aquello era correcto. No el estar a solas con el padre de sus hijas, sino al atreverse a un presente por parte de ellas.

En cualquier otra situación, podría ser algo normal. Estaba seguro que para el día de las madres Georg lo haría; era lo común al menos en las típicas familias. El único problema era que la suya era la familia menos normal del mundo, pero ni eso le iba a impedir tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz.

Lo que no lo convencía era a fin de cuentas la reacción de Bushido. Podía esperar verlo fruncir el ceño o aceptar el regalo sin más que una sonrisa o incluso la loca alegría, pero no la indiferencia que le mostraba en tiempo presente cuando se cruzaba de brazos y soltaba un largo suspiro.

—No tienes qué molestarte. Y dos veces además –alzó la mano en la que llevaba el reloj como para demostrar su punto.

Los labios de Gustav se volvieron una tenue línea que apretó con vergüenza un par de segundos antes de que los ojos se le humedecieran. Maldijo a sus locas hormonas mentalmente y retrocedió unos pasos. –Ok, no hay problema. –Dispuesto a encerrarse en el baño más próximo para usar todo el papel de baño disponible en limpiarse los ojos, se sorprendió al verse sujeto por dos fuertes manos.

—No me malentiendas, Gus… —Al rapero carraspeó—. Esto es nuevo para mí, dame tiempo. –Gustav asintió aún sintiendo los estragos del bochorno que cargaba a cuestas. Pareció que Bushido lo meditó un poco antes de sonreír abiertamente de nuevo—. Qué más da… ¿Qué me dieron mis pequeñas hediondas de regalo? –Bromeó antes de sentir un golpe en un hombro.

Parado a su lado, estaba Bill, pañal sucio en mano y expresión hosca en el rostro. –Esto –le gruñó al repetir el golpe con un poco menos de fuerza—, ¿te gusta, papi?

—Vaya exquisitez –exageró Bushido el tomar el pañal entre dos dedos y alzarlo a la altura de los ojos como si lo estuviera admirando. Para completar la broma, hizo amagos de olisquearlo y entre toses decir que exhalaba la fragancia de las flores en primavera—. Ugh –se estremeció al casi tirar el pañal al otro lado de la habitación—, ¿qué comen esos engendros?

—Leche. ¡Comen leche! ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir? –Entró Georg a la habitación cargando a Gweny, seguido de Tom que llevaba consigo a Ginny—. Les juro que no desayunan desechos nucleares…

—Y aún así se las arreglan para cagar cada mierda –masculló Bill sacando la lengua—. Lo que sea, ¿qué hacían ustedes dos aquí? –Miró fijamente a Bushido sin pestañear hasta que le fue imposible al rapero mantenerse sereno con ese par de ojos inquisitivos hurgando cada pequeño rincón de su ser.

—Basta –exclamó Gustav con hastío—, los dos –agregó al ver que Bill lucía triunfante—. Sólo estábamos abriendo el último regalo. ¿Qué, acaso es pecado? –Y al decirlo, se acercó a la mesita que estaba detrás de él para sacar una pequeña caja. Envuelta en azul oscuro y con un listón plateado, no era más gruesa que un libro.

Tras dársela a Bushido, éste la sopesó entre las manos para luego romper el papel y sentir un tirón leve pero conciso en el pecho, justo sobre donde tenía el corazón.

El regalo era un simple marco con una fotografía en ella. La reconoció al instante como aquella que le habían tomado el mismo día que las gemelas habían nacido. Sentado en una mecedora y con una niña en cada brazo, lucía la sonrisa más honesta que había dado en años. Ni siquiera era perfecta; en ella se le veían ojeras por la falta de sueño, el cansancio reflejado en sus facciones y los nervios y la preocupación experimentados haciendo estragos en su apariencia. Y sin embargo…

Tragando saliva con un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido atorado en el pecho, apenas y atinó a decir ‘gracias’.

 

—Georg… —Más tarde, mucho más tarde en aquella noche, una vez que los invitados comieron pastel y se despidieron luego de pasar una tarde alegre conformando aquella extraña familia que Gustav tanto amaba, el baterista se zafó de los brazos de Georg y lo picó en las costillas para verlo fruncir el ceño y nada más. Volvió a intentarlo y un ronquido más fuerte de lo habitual le espantó. No dispuesto a rendirse, volvió a intentarlo—. ¡Georg Listing, despierta!

Los ojos de Georg se apretaron con fuerza al tiempo que el bajista se cubría la cara con el brazo. —¿Hay un incendio?

—No –desdeñó Gustav antes de recordar lo de horas antes—. Por tu bien espero que no. –Espero una respuesta para descubrir que de nueva cuenta, Georg estaba dormido—. Idiota, levántate.

—Mmm… —El aludido se dio media vuelta y hundiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas, fue como despertó al fin al recibir una nalgada—. Ya, despierto. ¿Contento? –Se talló los ojos para enfocar la figura de Gustav, aún acostado, con ojos grandes y asustados. Una repentina idea lo hizo saltar de la cama y correr rumbo a la puerta. Quizá Gustav había escuchado a las gemelas llorar a través de los comunicadores que tenían a un lado de la cuna y de su propia cama, pero… Se detuvo a medio paso.

Era imposible. De ser así, Gustav ya estaría en pie y solucionando la emergencia. Las fuerzas especiales del ejército ya estarían rompiendo ventanas y haciendo su heroico rescate de ser así. Algo simplemente no cuadraba…

De regreso a la cama, con el corazón acelerado, pero al menos completamente despierto, le tomó un poco de tiempo volver a estar tranquilo. Gustav le tendió un poco de agua y tras tragar un poco en sorbos pequeños, tuvo el ánimo de preguntar.

—Ven acá… —De nueva cuenta acostados, sólo que ahora bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche, Georg abrazó a Gustav y de costado, tendidos con las narices rozándose, le acarició la espalda hasta que pudo arrancarle una palabra de lo que le preocupaba.

—Me deprimen los finales –admitió Gustav en un murmullo al acercarse más a Georg y esconder el rostro en la curva del cuello de éste—. Sandra me dijo que sería normal un poco de tristeza después del parto. Algo con los niveles de hormonas, pero me siento tan… Odio los finales, ¿sabes? –Suspiró, produciéndole a Georg una grata sensación por todo el cuerpo con el aire caliente—. Como si ya hubiera terminado con todo y no hubiera nada más por delante. Creo que estoy desanimado –admitió con su característica voz, algo muy raro en él, que nunca se dejaba llevar mucho por las emociones.

A modo de consuelo, el bajista le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Estás cansado y yo también –lo abrazó con más fuerte hasta sentirlo laxo a su costado—. Es normal. Nueve meses de embarazo y con el circo que te tocó vivir, me sorprende que no estés llorando debajo de la cama.

—A veces me dan ganas de hacerlo –confesó Gustav en un leve balbuceo—. Vivo tan asustado de lo que puede pasar que… que… No odio a mis hijas, pero a veces son una molestia. Siento que ésta no es mi vida. No la de antes al menos –sollozó al aferrarse con ambas manos de Georg y sujetarse a él con miedo de perderlo—. Las quiero tanto que me da miedo lo que pueda pasar. No es normal, ¿verdad? Las madres no pueden ser así. Yo ni siquiera soy una y estoy hecho un manojo de nervios. Me aterra volverme loco y equivocarme con algo…

—Gus…

—… Que por error haga algo que…

—¡Gustav! –Georg lo sacudió para encontrarse con que el baterista estaba convertido en un mar de llanto—. Shhh, Gus, eso no va a pasar jamás.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabes eso? –Se sorbió la nariz el rubio—. Son tan pequeñitas… Tan indefensas. Si algo pudiera ocurrirles alguna vez, me podría morir del dolor. Hay tantas enfermedades, los accidentes pueden ocurrir cuando menos lo esperas.

—Eso no lo sé –admitió Georg—. Estamos para ellas, ¿no? Incluso aunque no lo fuera, están los gemelos, están tus padres, están los míos. Está Bushido –dijo a regañadientes de su consciencia—. Ellas tienen una familia maravillosa. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Si algo nos pasara, algo que dudo mucho porque no lo vamos a permitir, ellas no quedarán en la calla; tienen con quién contar.

—Pero…

—Y no, éste no es el final. Vamos Gus –lo besó Georg en los labios, probando las lágrimas saladas—, ¿es no quieres formar un equipo de basquetbol?

—¿Quieres más hijos? –Preguntó Gustav semi incorporándose sobre un brazo y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, que se le abrió más cuando el bajista asintió, escondiéndose detrás de su cabello a causa de la vergüenza que sentía.

—No ahora, claro –evadió el tema Georg—. Primero tenemos que mandar a las nenas a la universidad. A la mejor de toda Alemania o de Europa si para entonces comprar pañales no nos han dejado en la ruina total y declarados en bancarrota.

—¿Y luego? –Gustav se limpió el borde de los ojos con el dorso de las manos—, ¿y luego qué?

—Luego tendremos la casa para nosotros solos. Dormiremos desnudos y arrugados como pasas, abrazados y recordando los viejos tiempos. Nuestras dentaduras flotando en vasos de agua.

—Tendremos cuarenta para cuando las gemelas vayan a la universidad, duh –arrugó la nariz el baterista—. Aún con dientes y espero, no tan arrugados.

—Entonces… —Georg pareció meditarlo un poco—. Ya sé… —Antes de proseguir, volvió a tirar de Gustav hasta tenerlo bajo las mantas y en su anterior postura, prosiguió—. Estaremos sacando nuestro tercer disco de Grandes Éxitos. Bill tendrá muchos tatuajes por todo el cuerpo y Tom hará anuncios de Viagra a cadena nacional presumiendo a su manera que todavía tiene sexo como adolescente –se rió con maldad junto con Gustav, que creyó las posibilidades bastante reales—. Nosotros aún viviremos aquí. Jóvenes, atléticos y con tanto cabello como siempre. El arrugado y sin dientes será Bushido, que saldrá del asilo de ancianos un domingo de cada mes para que lo llevemos al parque a ver a las aves… ¡Ouch!

—No seas cruel –lo amonestó Gustav con una leve mordida en el hombro. Enroscando los brazos en torno al bajista, hasta estar piel contra piel.

—Bien, él estará con sus dientes, pero tendrá una enorme barriga a causa de la cerveza, ¡auch! Ok, ya entendí. Es intocable. –Suspiró largo—. Conociéndolo, seguirá igual en cinco, veinte o cincuenta años. Nos va a enterrar a todos.

—Olvida eso –bostezó Gustav con más calma—, saca esa bola de cristal tuya y háblame del futuro. ¿Tendré muchos hijos, oh Madame Georg?

—Gracioso saliste –le pellizcó la nariz el bajista al rubio, antes de acomodarlo bien a su lado e inventarse un futuro posible—. Veo una docena de críos corriendo por nuestra casa… Todos de los gemelos, adoptados claro. Nuestras hijas serán las reinas y con vestiditos rosas serán las criaturas más bellas del mundo. E inteligentes, porque después de ganar Miss Universo en el primer empate conocido, estudiarán una licenciatura, una maestría y un par de doctorados en sus tiempos libres.

Gustav soltó sonidito de incredulidad. –Ajá, ¿y de cuál dices que has fumado en estos días?

El bajista se llevó una mano al pecho, en ademán ofendido. —¡Pero si sólo digo la verdad! Vamos Gus –le acarició el cuello con un dedo travieso, ocasionando que el baterista se retorciera en un sinfín de risitas bobas—, son hermosas. No será dentro de mucho cuando tengamos que espantar pretendientes desde el balcón a base de cubetazos de agua.

—Uhm –gruñó Gustav ante la idea—. Mejor ir poniendo rejas electrificadas.

—No te preocupes por eso –desdeñó Georg con ligereza—. Ellas serán listas. Llegarán al matrimonio vestidas de blanco.

—Claaaro –ironizó el rubio—. Tan vírgenes como el día de hoy.

—No te oigo –lo ignoró el bajista—. Ellas serán buenas niñas. Jamás conocerán varón alguno hasta que cumplan treinta o se casen. Lo que ocurra primero.

—Y sí… —Gustav se inclinó sobre Georg para susurrarle un par de palabras al oído—. ¿Y si son como los gemelos? Ya sabes, un día cuando tengan quince años nos confiesan que son lesbianas y que… —No dijo nada más no por no poder hacerlo, sino porque el bajista le cubrió la boca con la mano y no le dio ni la más mínima oportunidad de decir algo.

—Voy a repetir las sabias palabras que dijiste una vez –tomó aire—: ¿En realidad importa? Ese par son… Especiales. Si nuestras hijas salen así, uhm, bueno, me ahorran el tener que castrar a sus novios. Supongo… En el remoto caso de que suceda, lo pensaremos cuando llegue el momento.

Gustav se convirtió en un bulto sonriente ante aquella imagen. Georg siendo el padre celoso de la virginidad de sus hijas adolescentes le borraba cualquier posibilidad de un futuro triste. Aquella era la vida por la que luchaba, con la que embarazado y aún con el vientre plano, fantaseó con tener y que lo motivó a seguir adelante…

—Lo que ellas quieran ser por mí está bien –murmuró acurrucándose contra Georg, un brazo en torno a la cintura y el otro al cuello. Lo besó en los labios con delicadeza antes de cerrar los ojos—. No seas cruel, sigue contando historias.

—Ah, Gus. No son historias. Es el futuro. Como decía… —Estiró la mano hasta apagar la lámpara y a oscuras se concentró en recorrer la espalda desnuda del baterista con dedos ágiles, contento de percibir como se retorcía por sus caricias—. Para la próxima primavera tendremos que enseñarles a nadar… ¡ough! Está bien, en dos primaveras aprenderán a nadar. Haremos que valga la pena tener la piscina y entonces haremos barbacoas cada fin de semana.

—¿Y cuando estemos de gira? –Gustav se mordió el labio inferior, por primera vez tomando en cuenta el inconveniente de llevar críos de tour por Europa y quizá América. No era como si las pudieran botar por ahí. Habiendo tanta gente loca en el mundo, contratar un par de niñeras no parecía lo adecuado y mucho menos lo era dejarlas ni con la familia del rubio o con la madre de Georg—. No las podemos dejar.

—Bushido se encargará de ellas –se burló Georg—. Les rapeará nanas para que duerman y biberones con tres partes de leche y una de alcohol para que duerman toda la noche. –Gustav le tiró del cabello en un arranque de desesperación.

—Olvídalo, ellas irán con nosotros.

—Jost va a volverse loco –dijo Georg al imaginarse a su manager mesándose el cabello lleno de canas con desesperación cuando a las niñas les diera por llorar toda la noche o gimoteando como bebé cuando aprendieran a caminar y corrieran como pequeños monstruos fuera de su alcance.

—Jost puede besar mi trasero –masculló Gustav muy convencido de sus palabras—. De todos modos –murmuró con un tono de vergüenza—, no es como si pudiera salir a dar giras con senos.

—No las puedes amamantar hasta que cumplan dieciocho, Gus –enfatizó Georg con una pizca de burla—, aunque si te empeñas… ¡Sexy!

—Nada de senos más de lo necesario. No pienso andar por la vida usando sostén por siempre –refunfuñó al baterista, no a tiempo para evitar que la mano de Georg se cerrara en torno a uno de sus pechos con tal suavidad y cuidado que olvidó replicar y en su lugar soltó un gemido opacado por la mano con la que se cubría la boca—. ¡Georg!

—Oh, vamos… Hace mucho tiempo que no –chasqueó con la boca—, ya sabes.

—Aún tienes los puntos de la cirugía –luchó con el Gustav hasta tenerlo acostado sobre su espalda con él encima. Con la suerte que Georg tenía, era capaz de dejarse las tripas de fuera sólo por tener un poco de diversión de adultos—. Sigue contando. ¿Tendremos mascotas?

—Muchas –dijo con seriedad el bajista, regresando a su tono místico de pitonisa—. Gweny querrá perros y Ginny gatos, así que tendremos uno de cada uno. Al menos al principio, porque luego les dará por adoptarlos de la calle y nuestra casa será como un refugio de animales.

—Presiento que nuestro jardín se convertirá en un cementerio de mascotas –comentó lúgubre el baterista—. ¿Qué me dices de tener un par de conejos? Siempre me han parecido, pues…¿Lindos?

—¿Y si mejor tenemos más hijos? –Georg sonó tan serio en aquella petición, que lo consideró por un segundo. Su principal miedo, el de que Georg llegara a querer más a sus propios hijos que a las gemelas se desvaneció al instante; hablando con honestidad, desde que estaba embarazado, porque no creí posible que el bajista amara a nadie más de lo que lo amaba ya a él o a las niñas. En palabras de Georg, que su amor se multiplicaba, no se dividía jamás.

Claro que eliminando el factor de los miedos ridículos, quedaba el no tan bello panorama de volver a estar embarazado. Otros nueve meses y… Gustav denegó con la cabeza para sí mismo y Georg lo atrapó en ello, un tanto entristecido, pero respetando su decisión.

—¿Quizá…? –El baterista frunció el ceño. ¿Decir ‘cincuenta años en el futuro es una buena fecha’ sonaba o no muy cruel?—. No sé.

Aterrado, se aferró a las manos de Georg que lo soltaban, sólo para recuperarse instantes después cuando el bajista lo abrazaba como cada noche antes de dormir y tras darle un beso lánguido y al mismo tiempo cargado de deseo, acomodarlo a su lado.

—No importa, ¿ok? Porque cuando las gemelas se vayan y estemos solos tú y yo, seremos igual de felices que siempre. Yo sólo pido que seas tú el que siempre esté conmigo –entrelazó los dedos con el rubio en un gesto que resumía todo su amor—, así que tanto si tenemos más hijos como si no, todo está bien. ¿Entendido?

Gustav dijo ‘sí’ con rotundidad.

 

Un par de semanas después, remodelada la cocina como si nada malo le hubiera ocurrido, Gustav descansaba en el cuarto de las gemelas, con Ginny acostada sobre su brazo mientras la amamantaba. Bushido, que era el que lo acompañaba aquella tarde porque los gemelos estaban de visita con sus padres y Georg necesitaba ir a hacer unas compras al supermercado, le cambiaba los pañales a Gweny.

Compartiendo una tarde perezosa, apenas si habían intercambiado un par de palabras. De algún extraño modo, tras todo lo vivido juntos, podían no haber sido la pareja más romántica o ser los mejores amigos, pero compartían dos vidas en común que hacían su lazo uno más fuerte de lo que se podía suponer.

Por eso, ni Bushido se sorprendió con la revelación de Gustav, ni éste cuando las palabras brotaron de su boca como por arte de magia.

—Georg quiere más hijos.

La respuesta del rapero fue honesta y sencilla. –Dale más hijos. –Con Gweny recostada sobre su hombro, no veía razones para dar otra opción.

—Muchas… molestias –admitió Gustav al cubrirse el pecho con una manta y apartar a Ginny, que dormía plácidamente—. No te burles, pero necesito saber… ¿En tu familia son todos sementales?

Bushido soltó una carcajada que se tuvo que tragar cuando su hija mayor se retorció entre sus brazos amenazando con despertarse y chillar. —¿De qué diablos hablas?

A Gustav las mejillas le ardieron de vergüenza. –Ya sabes, embarazarse requiere de dos personas. Yo tengo mis… —Articuló figuras en el aire con su mano libre para evitar mencionar sus partes femeninas y al final se rindió—. Tú entiendes. Eso. Si queremos hijos, Georg requiere de poner sus…

—¿Pescaditos en acción? –Suplió el rapero, al ver que a Gustav se le atoraban las palabras en la boca. Apenas lo dijo, el baterista callándolo con un ‘shhh’ largo que hizo que la bebé que cargaba en brazos se agitara un poco antes de volver a caer en sueño profundo—. No hagas tanto escándalo, sólo son los hechos de la vida. Llegado el momento, yo les voy a explicar a estas lindas criaturas lo que tengan que saber.

—Por favor –replicó Gustav con acidez—, que no sea antes de que cumplan cinco años y tampoco en un club de strippers.

Bushido rodó los ojos. –Olvida eso. Regresando al tema, no, en mi familia somos normales. Bien dotados pero normales –guiñó un ojo—. Si no te cuidas, Georgie puede dejarte en estado interesante cuando menos te lo esperes.

La sonrisa de Gustav le dijo mucho y nada; lo mismo que la Gioconda, labios apenas curvados que se completaron con su enigmática respuesta. –Quizá…

 

—Wow, Gus… Ummm, ah… No es que me queje pero, ohhh…—Jadeó Georg de sorpresa al verse de espalda sobre la cama que compartía con el rubio y desnudo.

Pensando que luego de su baño de agua tibia se iban a dormir luego de un día largo porque las gemelas habían estado ligeramente enfermas, gracias a los cambios de temperatura de la llegada del otoño, se sorprendió en su totalidad cuando apenas salir de la ducha, Gustav lo había arrinconado cerca de la cama y tras lanzarlo sobre el colchón y casi arrancarle la toalla, había procedido a besarlo como si no existiera mañana.

—Repito, no es queja, ¿pero qué te pasa? –Preguntó respondiendo a las caricias. Gustav sólo llevaba bóxers y sin molestarse en pedir permiso, el bajista metió las manos dentro de la tela para palparle el trasero al rubio, que apenas se sintió tocado, y detuvo el beso para soltar un gemido totalmente de placer.

—Pensé un poco y… —Apoyado con ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Georg, Gustav se inclinó hasta estar tan cerca que el aliento de sus respiraciones se confundía—. Ya sabes, creo que es buena idea tener un par de críos más por la casa.

—¿Un par? –En una maniobra rápida, Georg intercambió posiciones, teniendo a Gustav por debajo de su cuerpo—. Necesitamos práctica si queremos que sean más que un par –murmuró besando el cuello del rubio al tiempo que usaba una mano para despojarlo de la prenda que los separaba. Apenas la deslizó por las estrechas caderas de Gustav, el bajista volvió a la carga.

Uniendo sus erecciones, se movió con cadencia por la zona de la entrepierna un par de minutos entreteniéndose en eso y en besar a Gustav, que yacía tembloroso y jadeante bajo su peso.

No fue necesario más tiempo cuando fue evidente cuál era el paso a seguir. Tras apagar la lámpara, a petición de Gustav que se sentía conspicuo a la luz con respecto a sus pechos, y arrodillarse ante su figura, se detuvo para volver a preguntar.

—¿Quieres más hijos? En serio, Gus. Podemos esperar.

Gustav extendió una mano y rozó con ella la mejilla de Georg. –Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, ¿bien? Por ahora sólo… —Alzó la cadera hasta que chocó con Georg, que sin mediar una palabra más, se posicionó sobre Gustav y lo penetró en un solo movimiento lento pero conciso.

Tarde aquella noche, aún cálidos y enredados entre sí bajo las mantas, los dos intercambiaron bobos trazos de conversación. Posible nombres, tanto de hijos como de mascotas. Hablaron de las gemelas, el futuro en la banda, de abrir un fideicomiso y de ir en cuanto fuera posible al primer viaje familiar. Mencionaron la posibilidad de conseguir un perro y de ir al supermercado todos juntos.

A fin de cuentas, pensó Gustav jugueteando con un mechón de cabello de Georg, que aún dormido lo abrazaba posesivamente, esos eran los detalles que conformaban la que era su familia. Su hogar.

 

/*/*/*/*


	20. 20.- Estampas familiares. Segundo embarazado, Zimmer 483, matrimonio.

**Estampas familiares**

Pierna colgando por fuera de la cama, boca abierta con un diminuto hilillo de saliva corriendo de ésta y ojos parpadeantes que luchaban por abrirse paso entre la selva de la inconsciencia, fue que Gustav medio despertó, e ignorando el posesivo brazo de Georg que se le ceñía a la cintura, gruñó como lo venía haciendo las últimas dos semanas de aquel mes.

—Diosss –rodó el bajista hasta hundir la cabeza entre el mar de almohadas que ambos usaban para dormir—, ¿no me digas que otra vez están escuchando el Zimmer?

—Mmm –maldijo Gustav sin palabras, al reconocer los acordes de Übers ende der Welt sonando en el piso de abajo. Concretamente en la sala, donde se encontraba el equipo de sonido de última punta y más caro en el mercado internacional que el bajista tanto se había empeñado en comprar y que ahora lamentaba tener en posesión.

No que en algún momento se hubiera podido imaginar que las gemelas le darían más uso que él mismo. Por desgracia para él, así había sido. En cuanto las nenas habían aprendido a usar el control del DVD y fueron lo suficientemente hábiles como para apoyadas en una silla, sustraer los discos que la banda había grabado, así como los videos de los conciertos que habían sacado a la venta, nadie las había podido parar en sus sesiones de cada madrugada, antes incluso, de que despuntara el sol.

Gloria divina. Más cuando eran las seis de la mañana. Sí como no…

—Te toca –murmuró Georg—, yo me levanté ayer.

—No es justo –gimoteó Gustav al abrazarse a la almohada con brazos y piernas y arrebujarse mejor en las cobijas. El frescor de las mañanas de mayo le erizaba el vello del cuerpo—. Si me obligas a bajar, te juro que te abandono.

—No olvides llevarte a las gemelas y al equipo de televisión, por favor… ¡Auch! –Saltó el bajista a media frase, el encontrarse siendo pateado—. Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que estoy cansado. En tres horas Bill va a estar aquí y quiere esa maldita sesión de fotos que… —Suspiró cansado—. Por favor, Gus, ¿sí? Baja tú y prometo hacer desayuno toda la semana.

Gustav lo consideró unos segundos. De cualquier modo, ya no se iba a poder dormir más; las gemelas no tardaban en subir las escaleras haciendo ruido para saltar en su cama y pedir casi con aullidos de fieras salvajes, que les dieran de comer.

En parte Georg también estaba en lo correcto con respecto que dentro de poco tendrían que estar de pie y activos, y ninguna cantidad de café los mantendría despiertos si antes no se aseguraban de descansar aunque fuera un poco más. A petición de Bill y de Tom, que en los últimos años se habían encargado de llevar a cabo su pequeño negocio de venta de ropa para bebés y niños menores de ocho años a un mega negocio por Internet que daba cuantiosos ingresos, Gweny y Ginny iban a llevar a cabo lo que no sería ni la primera ni la última sesión fotográfica en su haber. Iban por el catálogo de verano, así que creía recordar haber oído hablar a Bill acerca de trajes de baño y pequeños conjuntos rosados de overol y gorritos. Pensar en ello ya le derretía el corazón; sin lugar a dudas, iba a pedir un volumen de ese número.

—Ok –cedió al fin, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y tirando de sí mismo de la cama, porque de otra manera no se creía con las fuerzas suficientes.

Colocándose encima la bata que le habían regalado por el día de la madre, apenas unas dos semanas atrás, y metiendo los pies en las pantuflas, enfiló fuera de su habitación con paso firme al piso inferior y así poner fin a la música sonando a todo volumen.

Por lo que fuera, hizo una escala en el sanitario del segundo piso. No el de su cuarto porque no quería despertar a Georg, y en parte porque cuando se inclinó sobre el retrete y devolvió la cena de la noche anterior, entendió que aquello podía no ser una simple intoxicación alimenticia.

 

—Mamá, Ginny tiene los pies helados –se quejó Gweny apenas vio a Gustav cruzar la puerta de la sala—. Dile que no me toque con ellos.

El rubio se contuvo de reír. No por la pelea, que todos los días era la misma; que si ella, que si no, que si sí; se sabía todas las variantes. Lo que le causaba gracia era el hecho de ser llamado ‘mamá’. No contra su voluntad, que él mismo las había educado así, más por el hecho de que no quería crearles ninguna confusión y que aparte, visto desde su perspectiva, madre sólo había una. Cuando tuvieran edad suficiente para saber que Bushido era su progenitor, entonces hablarían con respecto a tener dos padres, pero en gloria suya, sólo una ‘mamá’ a la que recordarían siempre.

—¡No es cierto! –Se defendió su hermana tirando de la manta que las cubría a ambas.

—¡Sí es cierto! –Contraatacó su gemela haciendo lo propio.

—Las dos, basta –dio Gustav un paso dentro de la habitación—. Si no quieren compartir, cada una de ustedes tiene su propia cobija.

Las gemelas lo miraron con ojos idénticos como si la posibilidad de cubrirse del frío por separado fuera o una broma de mal gusto o un defecto de su cerebro que no estaba funcionando bien. En aquello, escabrosamente, las niñas se parecían a los gemelos. Gustav sólo rezaba porque los paralelismos no corrieron más de lo necesario en el ámbito amoroso.

Recordando porque se encontraba ahí, se sentó en medio de sus hijas, que al instante se hicieron ovillo a cada lado de su cuerpo, y le bajó el volumen al televisor.

—Es la mejor parte –refunfuñó Ginny con un puchero. Gustav le vio por el rabillo del ojo, acostada sobre su pierna derecha y con la mano extendida en un gesto similar con Gweny, que le sujetaba por dedos por encima de sus rodillas.

—Nino Bill canta bonito –confirmó Gweny, como su aquello zanjara el asunto de una buena vez.

El rubio no tuvo ánimos de discutir aquel punto; no por tantos años había tocado para la misma banda si no era por buenas razones. Pero igual, cantara o no Bill bonito como describían las gemelas en su escaso vocabulario de casi cinco años de edad, no le apetecía escucharlo cada madrugada sin tregua ni descanso como si fuera el reloj despertador más genial del mundo.

Como Vergessene Kinder era la canción favorita de las gemelas aquella semana y justo era la que sonaba, tampoco se encontró con la frialdad de corazón como para apagar el televisor. Poco caso tenía, que podían ser las seis de la mañana, pero aquel par ya no se iba a ir a dormir.

Dos tazones decorados con las princesas de Disney y sobre los cuales descansaban los restos de un cereal compuesto por 90% azúcar y 10% maíz inflado eran la prueba fehaciente de que sus hijas tenían energía como para acabar con cinco Gustavs juntos.

—Nenas, ¿qué dijimos de desayunar eso? –Preguntó no esperando una respuesta sensata. Era evidente que a sus hijas les importaba un comino si podía o no cuidar de ellas cuando traían el nivel de glucosa por las nubes. Inconvenientes no sólo de tener críos menores de diez años, sino tener dos.

—Que los dientes se pudren y se caen –recitaron a coro, sin apartar la mirada del televisor, porque ‘Nino Bill’ era tan magnético a los adolescentes diecisiete en pantalla, como a los veinticuatro en vida real, fueran ellas fans de quince o cuatro años; eso daba igual. El rubio se tuvo que contener de darse en la frente; esperaba haberles dicho algo más sabio que advertencias contra la caries que a fin de cuentas iban a dar al hoyo negro de sus mentes, pero de eso a nada…

—Bien –se presionó el puente de la nariz antes de ponerse de pie. Las gemelas lo ignoraron, regresando a su antigua posición, una acurrucada encima de la otra para paliar el frescor matutino—. En cuanto terminen con esto –pausó el reproductor DVD para disgusto de sus caritas, que arrugaron el ceño—, hey, feas muecas. –Ginny se presionó la frente y Gweny la imitó hasta que el disgusto de pausar su sesión mañanera de Zimmer 438 Live se evaporara—. Mucho mejor. Sólo un segundo –prometió el baterista a sus hijas, al devolverles el control remoto—. No olviden que hoy Nino Tom y Nino Bill van a venir por ustedes dos para la sesión fotográfica así que…

—En cuanto terminemos –dijo Ginny.

—Nos bañamos y cambiamos –completó Gweny, ya presionando el botón de ‘Play’ y sumergiéndose de nuevo en el viejo concierto.

Gustav no lo entendía. ¿La obsesión por Tokio Hotel era normal en crías de cuatro años? ¿En sus propias hijas? Prefería no averiguarlo.

 

—Woah, Gus… —Saludó Tom al baterista apenas entró a la casa—. Tienes cara de que vomitaste algo grande, verde y viscoso, ¿te sientes bien?

El rubio se abstuvo de darle el dedo al mayor de los gemelos. Lo cierto es que había vuelto a vomitar en el transcurso de la mañana; apenas un poco de saliva con las galletas saladas que había tomado de la cocina, nada verde, pero igual algo de qué alarmarse. –Si te dijera… –Murmuró en tono lúgubre y el semblante de Tom cambió de bromista a serio.

—¿Estás jugando, no? –Preguntó ya con una mano en la frente del baterista y otra en la suya para comparar ambas temperaturas—. ¿Comiste algo en mal estado? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algún otro síntoma? –Tomó aire—. Sólo sube al auto y te llevaré al hospital que está…

Gustav lo sujetó de los hombros, justo a tiempo para detener su huida. Siendo que era quien lo había cuidado cuando por primera vez se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazado, al baterista no le extrañaba en lo mínimo la reacción del mayor de los gemelos. Hablando con la verdad, hasta le parecía raro que no estuviera concertando una cita médica justo en ese mismo instante.

—¿Aló? Operadora, quiero el número de algún doctor general… —Gustav le arrancó el teléfono móvil de los dedos y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cerró—. Hey –replicó Tom—, es grave.

—No es grave –siseó el rubio al ver que Bill se acercaba y tras saludarlo, empujarlo a él y a Tom dentro de la casa. No fue sino hasta que vio lo extraño del cuadro que se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Me perdí de algo? –Se cruzó de brazos.

—Nada –recalcó Gustav, fulminando con los ojos a Tom, como obligándolo a refutar sus palabras—. Sólo quería ver el teléfono de Tom –se lo devolvió casi tirándoselo— porque me quiero comprar uno nuevo.

—Ah. –Olvidado el asunto, Bill preguntó por las niñas.

—En Oberhausen, aparentemente en un viaje en el tiempo al 2007 –gruñó el baterista al recordar que sus hijas estaban aún sentadas frente al televisor. Por la hora que era, seguro ya estaban escuchando An deiner Seite o eso esperaba so pena de llegar tarde.

—Awww, ¿no son lindas? –Se emocionó Bill, que desde que sabía que las niñas adoraban ver los viejos DVDs, no podía evitar emocionarse como colegiala—. Voy a verlas.

—Todas tuyas –le dio bandera verde Gustav. Apenas el menor de los gemelos desapareció rumbo a la sala, el rubio se volvió a enfocar en Tom—. Te juro que no es nada.

Tom resopló aire. —¿Te das cuenta que esto puede significar que estás…?

—¿Embarazado? –Terminó la frase el bajista al presionarse las sienes con ambas manos y soltar un quejido—. Lo sé, lo sé. Llamé a Sandra y me dijo que tiene tiempo para mí en un par de horas así que…

—Voy contigo –dijo resoluto Tom al enfilar rumbo al segundo piso.

—¿A dónde vas? –Lo detuvo Gustav a medio camino, casi viendo los ojos en llamas del mayor de los gemelos, que sólo demostraban le decisión de su dueño—. Lo siento, pero tú no vas.

Tom arqueó una ceja; girando sobre su eje, se giró para enfrentar al rubio. —¿Entonces cómo diablos planeas llegar con Sandra? Y no es que dude que conduzcas o tomes un taxi, pero…

—Bushido me va a llevar –susurró Gustav, sintiendo de pronto como las orejas le ardían.

La sensación le duró poco cuando vio la expresión de cachorro apaleado que Tom llevaba consigo.

—Iba a venir por las niñas después de que ustedes terminaran con lo de la sesión fotográfica, pero le hablé y aceptó pasar a recogerme temprano. –El rubio hizo acopio de valor, porque lo cierto es que los ojos tristes de Tom le hacían sentir como cucaracha—. Vamos, no es personal, pero tú tienes que ir con Bill y…

—Pues no voy –finiquitó el mayor de los gemelos el asunto—. Arreglado. ¿Contento o no?

Gustav se mordió el labio inferior con un poco de remordimiento. Si resultaba que no estaba embarazado, que sólo era alguna indigestión severa y que por ello ocasionaba que Bill tuviera que lidiar con sus dos pequeños monstruos por el resto del día, no que no se lo perdonaría, pero de antemano estaba seguro que el karma vendría a morderle el trasero.

Pero igual, Tom era como si madre… Postiza al menos. Si tenía que pasar por el trauma de desnudarse, estar tendido sobre su espalda en una bizarra comparación de Gregorio Samsa como en La Metamorfosis y para colmo abrir las piernas para que le hurgaran hasta el alma, prefería al menos tener una mano conocida a la que asirse cuando las frías pinzas se hicieran paso en su carne. Bushido podría ser el chofer, su ex novio, el padre de sus hijas, un rapero matón o el hombre más tierno entre muchas otras cosas, pero jamás un pilar de apoyo.

—Acepto, ya qué –asintió Gustav.

 

—Una vez más, ¿por qué? –Gustav sonrió en lugar de rodar los ojos, y rezó mentalmente porque su gesto no hubiera sido más falso que una versión suya bailando conga con una peluca rosa.

—Ya te dije –le explicó a Georg por tercera vez en lo que iba de la mañana—. Tom, Bushido y yo vamos de compras y… —Lo interrumpió con un beso, al tiempo que comprobaba no dejar ninguna puerta abierta en su salida de la casa—. Tú no puedes venir porque Bill no va a poder solo con las gemelas. Lo van a matar si no tiene ayuda.

—Oh, pero Tom y yo podemos intercambiar –intentó negociar Georg, al tomar a Gustav por la cintura y besarlo con delicadeza recargados ambos contra el muro.

Luego de disfrutar unos segundos del beso, Gustav se separó aún saboreando al bajista en los labios. –Nop, es día de chicos –se excusó, pensando que era la mentira más grande que se le podía ocurrir. No sabía qué equipo era más femenino; si el suyo que iba de visita al ginecólogo o el de Bill, con sus hijas, a una sesión de fotos para ropa de infantes.

—¿Y yo qué soy? –Refunfuñó Bill al entrar de vuelta a la casa y apurarlos—. Olvídenlo, no quiero una respuesta. Tú –tironeó del brazo de Georg—, tenemos prisa. No contraté al mejor fotógrafo para llegar tarde. Cobra por hora así que –chasqueó los dedos—, ya entiendes.

Saliendo al fin de la casa, los dos vehículos ya estaban en marcha. En uno iban Bill, Georg y las gemelas, que sentadas en los asientos especiales en la parte de atrás, parecían estar desesperadas por saltar y ponerse a jugar, para ir a la sesión fotográfica. Gustav les despidió con una mano apenas los vio a todos arriba del vehículo. Eso le bastó para unirse al segundo equipo; él, Bushido y Tom.

Sentado en el asiento del copiloto cuando apenas se acababa de colocar el cinturón de seguridad, fue que casi saltó por el otro lado del automóvil, cuando Georg golpeteó el cristal en su ventanilla.

Bajó el cristal. —¿Olvidaste algo? –Sonrió muy a su pesar, sintiendo un malestar conocido en el estómago—. ¿Llevas jugos y galletas para las niñas? Ya sabes que a Ginny no le gusta nada de avena.

—Todo empacado –aseguró Georg. Dio un vistazo dentro del vehículo, y viendo a Bushido, recordó un viejo asunto—. Por cierto, la semana pasada…

—Georg –lo interrumpió Gustav, siseando las palabras a través de los dientes fuertemente apretados—, Bill se va a poner histérico si no te apresuras.

El bajista pareció meditar un poco aquello. La primera idea que se le vino a la mente era que Gustav lo estaba corriendo pero… Bah, patrañas. Con un último beso, volvió con Bill, que apenas lo tuvo sentado y con la puerta cerrada, arrancó, apresurado y tarde en una.

—Pensé que no se iba a ir nunca –exclamó Tom con un deje de fastidio en su voz.

—¿Crees que sospeche? –Le preguntó Bushido, que enterado de a dónde iban y para qué, se sentía como agente secreto que carga a cuestas un secreto nacional.

—Guh –barbotó Gustav antes de abrir la puerta e intentar salir aún con el cinturón puesto.

A manotazos de deshizo de éste y temblando, el último metro de rodillas, se inclinó sobre el pequeño jardincito que coronaba la fachada de su casa para vomitar los míseros contenidos de su estómago justo encima de sus tan amadas rosas blancas.

—Ya veo porqué quería que Georg se fuera –murmuró Tom con pena al salir del automóvil y auxiliar a Gustav, que los siguientes quince minutos, siguió sin poder levantar la cabeza.

 

—¿Gustav Schäfer? –Sandra abrió la puerta de la sala de exploraciones a toda prisa para encontrarse a Gustav, a quien no veía en ese mismo lugar desde años atrás—. ¿Gusti? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, verás –se sonrojó el tímido baterista—, es que creo que estoy un poquito embarazado.

Tom rodó los ojos. –Él está embarazado –enfatizó—. Lo que pasa es que no lo admite.

—Sólo he vomitado un poco durante, no sé… —Gustav empezó a contar con los dedos de una mano—. Quizá durante el último mes, poco más o poco menos.

—Ajá. –Sandra anotó aquel dato en su tablilla de siempre, con una expresión un tanto proclive a transformarse en una carcajada. “Por eso”, pensó ella con la comisura de los labios curvándose, “los hombres no tienen hijos. Son malos para las fechas y llevar el conteo de la menstruación los dejaría embarazado a la menor oportunidad”—. ¿Algún otro síntoma?

—Pues ahora que lo dices… —El rubio se llevó una mano al pecho y se palpó un poco—. ¿Sensibilidad?

—¿Dónde? –Preguntó Bushido, que hasta entonces se había entretenido jugando con un par de fórceps que estaban en la habitación, abriéndolos y cerrándolos como si creyera que aquellos instrumentos sólo fueran unas enormes pinzas para revolver la ensalada.

—En tu trasero, bestia –estalló Gustav con los puños cerrados. Apenas pasó su ex abrupto, el rostro se le iluminó con lo que creyó era un nuevo síntoma—. ¿Eso contará como cambios repentinos del humor?

—Yo digo que sí –murmuró Tom por lo bajo, temeroso de que el siguiente ataque con fuego del dragón, le tocara a él.

—Secundo –lo apoyó Sandra al deslizar la mirada sobre el papel en el que trabajaba—. ¿Algo más? ¿Trastornos alimenticios de algún tipo? ¿Antojos? ¿Mareos? ¿Desagrado por algunos olores?

—Jo, ¿recuerdas cuando no podías oler las fresas cuando esperabas a las gemelas? –Recordó de pronto Tom, codeando al baterista al recordar las discusiones que éste y Bill habían tenido con respecto al perfume que el último había comprado y olía eso—. Una vez le vomitaste a Georg encima y el pobre lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarte. No recuerdo porqué –finalizó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Fue cuando me desmayé –le dio la razón Gustav—, pero era aroma a frambuesas. Hasta la fecha no soporto el olor –recalcó.

—Pues… —Los ojos de Sandra escanearon el expediente—. De acuerdo con lo que me dices, puedo suponer que estás embarazado. Pero faltan muestras de orina, de sangre y una revisión donde tú ya sabes.

Gustav, que hasta entonces había tenido las manos sobre sus regazo, se medio asfixió con su propia saliva en un ataque de tos que le duró un poco más de lo necesario para que sólo fuera ocasionado por el ambiente. —¿Vas a ver mi cosita? –Susurró como si alguien le estuviera aplastando los testículos.

Sandra sonrió como nunca antes en la consulta. –Ya sabes lo que hay qué hacer.

 

—Gracias –dijo al baterista al salir de la clínica, y con un breve abrazo, despedirse de Sandra tras prometerle que le llamaría en dos semanas para concertar su siguiente cita. La de casi los tres meses de embarazado, para recriminación de todos, que lo regañaban por descuidado.

Con pasos lentos como de anciana, porque juraba estar rozado de entre las piernas con tan minucioso examen al que se había visto sometido, su brazo se afianzaba al de Bushido, que no dejaba de comentar lo macabro que había resultado todo.

—Uhm –lo desdeñó Tom apenas estuvieron de vuelta en el vehículo y con los cinturones de seguridad puestos en su lugar—. Y eso que no viste nada. La vez pasada, Sandra quería muestras de todo; y por todo digo t-o-d-o –recalcó con perverso placer.

—Bueno –se burló el rapero—, al menos esta vez no será mi culpa.

¡Thud!

Dos cabezas se voltearon con preocupación el asiento del copiloto, donde Gustav se había golpeado la cabeza contra la ventanilla. ¡Thud! Y lo volvía a hacer…

—¿Gus? –Tom se inclinó desde la parte posterior del automóvil para asir el brazo laxo del baterista—. Vamos, quita esa cara. ¡Estás embarazado! ¿Es que no puedes estar feliz? Digo, sí, vomitarás hasta que ya quieras devolver el estómago, y aparte tendrás esos asquerosos antojos de brócoli con mermelada de piña o algo así de loco. No olvides tampoco la barriga enorme, los pies hinchados y ¿recuerdas cuando…?

—¡Tom, cállate! –Chilló Gustav al salir de su mutismo y casi ocasionar que Bushido derrapara del susto fuera del carril en el que conducían.

—¿No estás feliz? –Colgó el labio inferior el mayor de los gemelos—. Porque si es así… Si vamos a pasar por el mismo drama de ‘quiero abortar, no te metas con mi vida’, creo que…

—¿Cuál drama es ése? –Gruñó Bushido al dar un volantazo brusco que los sacó de circulación y los dejó estacionados encima de la banqueta y al lado de un restaurante de comida rápida que se especializaba en platillos tailandeses por lo que se leía en la entrada—. ¿Quisiste abortar a las gemelas? –Enfrentó al rapero a Gustav, que sólo atinó a soltar un quejido.

—Gracias, Tom –murmuró con acritud Gustav, al presionarse el tabique nasal entre dos dedos con fuerza—. Los dos, cállense de una maldita vez. Voy a alegar demencia por exceso de hormonas cuando los mate si no me dejan en paz.

El silencio que se hizo dentro del vehículo se volvió tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo en trozos completamente rectos.

No es que Gustav no estuviera feliz, o algo parecido a feliz, pero la noticia lo había dejado completamente en shock. Resignados, tanto él como Georg de que tener más hijos parecía no ser algo a lo que estaban destinados (cuatro años de intentarlo sin éxito alguno eran la prueba de su fracaso), incluso la posibilidad de adoptar uno se les había presentado apenas el mes anterior en una conversación que sin llegar a nada, había representado una posibilidad a la qué asirse.

Y ahora… Embarazado de nuevo. Le parecía una patada en el trasero por parte del destino el que fuerzas más allá de su comprensión le hicieran una jugarreta como ésa. En lugar de poder disfrutar de la loca alegría que debía estarlo invadiendo por cada poro, se sentía incluso más miserable que la primera vez que había estado embarazado, sólo que ahora era sin justificación porque supuestamente aquello era lo que deseaba. No era justo. ¡Simplemente no era justo!

—Gusti, lo siento… —El baterista parpadeó, encontrando que tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas—. Perdóname, eso fue… Estuvo mal de mi parte decirlo. –Con remordimiento por su desliz, Tom tartamudeaba con nerviosismo al ver que el baterista parecía ver a través de él—. Yo no quise… No fue mi intención que…

—Está bien –musitó Gustav, al pasarse el dorso de las manos por el borde de los ojos y tratar de sobreponerse para no preocuparlo más—. No fue tu culpa. Es sólo que estoy un… poco… sensible –alcanzó a articular antes de entrar en estado de pánico e inclinarse sobre sus rodillas para llorar con escandalosos sollozos que lo sacudieron de pies a cabeza.

Viendo aquel cuadro, Bushido soltó un largo suspiró antes de salir del automóvil, rodearlo y abrir la puerta del copiloto en un movimiento decidido.

Gustav apenas si fue consciente de ello, llorando los ojos fuera de sus cuencas, pero en cuanto se vio envuelto en los brazos del rapero, supo que de algún modo, por más bizarro que fuera, todo podría estar bien. Sujetándose a él como su tabla de salvación, lo asió por la camiseta con las manos convertidas en puños y el rostro contraído en un rictus doloroso.

En otra ocasión, de haber sido diferente, Tom podría haberse molestado por aquel gesto de consuelo, pero en lugar de ello, contempló la escena frente a sí con una cierta vergüenza que el estar viendo algo demasiado íntimo para comprender le confería. En su lugar, decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Todo, y digo todo porque de eso me encargo yo, va a estar bien –murmuró Bushido contra la oreja del rubio, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba las manos sobre la espalda tensa—. ¿Estamos?

Gustav se sorbió la nariz en la camiseta de rapero para luego asentir en un corto movimiento.

 

Superada la crisis luego de haber casi sacado las tripas llorando, después incluso de que el dueño del restaurante tailandés sobre el que estaban casi estacionados los corriera con palabras soeces gritadas a voz de cuello en alemán y su lengua materna, y también de haber pasado por el McDonald’s más cercano por una hamburguesa con doble carne, refresco de naranja y un helado de vainilla para satisfacer el primer antojo de embarazado reconocido que Gustav dejaba soltar, los tres consideraron adecuado regresar a casa.

Siendo que apenas iban a dar las primeras horas de la tarde, llegaron para encontrarse todo tal y como lo habían dejado al partir.

—Presiento que Bill va a ser demandado por explotación de menores –dijo Tom al sacar su teléfono móvil y llamar a su gemelo.

—Si llamas explotación de menores a que él cuide de mis hijas, se las doy bajo un sindicato falso y que se las quede al menos ocho horas diarias, joder –lo desechó Gustav al abrir la puerta de la casa y recibir la sensación de estabilidad que sólo su hogar le podía dar.

Bushido, que venía detrás de ellos dos, cargaba la adorable comida que Gustav se había molestado en cocinar, o comprar cualquiera que fuera el caso, que como el rubio había dicho ‘no era día de esclavizarse en la cocina’ así que pizza estaba bien.

Apenas cruzar el umbral de entrada, el baterista se deshizo de sus zapatos como si tuvieran tachuelas dentro. El confirmarse embarazado, le daba a todos aquellos síntomas molestos un nuevo cariz que los convertía en torturas medievales. Los ligeramente hinchados pies, ahora eran su mayor preocupación porque decía, parecían sapos; alzándolos sobre el sillón en el que se dejó caer, soltó un quejido gutural.

—Estoy muerto –declaró con dramatismo. Su cuerpo entumecido le dio la razón, mas no así su estómago, que inconforme con lo recibido no hacía apenas ni una hora, se quejaba ruidosamente—. No, estoy embarazado… Y hambriento, carajo –masculló más para sí Gustav, al enfilar descalzo a su cocina.

Apenas abrió el refrigerador, su mirada se topó en un galón de jugo de naranja. Sin esperar un segundo más para saciar aquella repentina sed, comenzó a beber.

Fue así como Tom y Bushido lo encontraron, recargado sobre la mesa de la cocina y deglutiendo los últimos tragos de líquido con evidente satisfacción.

—El pequeño bastardo tenía sed –comentó Bushido con cierta malicia, muy para disgusto de Gustav, que tras limpiarse un par de gotas que le corrían por la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, le espetó con irritación que su bebé no era ningún bastardo, que tenía un padre y ese era Georg.

Ronda que no ganó cuando entendió del todo la broma. El bebé era bastardo hasta que Georg se enterara… Bueno, se encogió de hombros Gustav al buscar en las alacenas por galletas saladas, no era el fin del mundo. Si él podía vivir con la idea, que su futuro hijo o hija lo hiciera por igual. Ya le compraría algún libro llamado ‘Bastardos en la historia’ o ‘Los grandes bastardos de la humanidad’ para que la cuenta del psicólogo no fuera tan cara.

—Gus, en serio –lo interrumpió Tom al sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa y tamborilear los dedos sobre la superficie—, ¿cuándo le vas a decir a Georg? Digo, es tan idiota que puede no darse cuenta sino hasta que te vea pujar el día del parto, pero recuerda que te sueles poner… Ya sabes –agitó la mano al aire como eludiendo aquella temida palabra.

—¿Gordo? –Estalló el baterista, alzado de puntas para alcanzar el paquete de galletas. Él mismo lo había colocado ahí para evitar que las gemelas se las comieran antes que sus verduras, pero por lo visto su plan maestro tenía fallas si ni él mismo podía alcanzarlas.

—Bueno, sí, ¡gordo! ¿Y qué? Georg te ama aún cuando lo sacas a las tres de la mañana por ir a buscar pollo en KFC y… No me mires así que él me lo contó. Como sea, le vas a dar una buena noticia. Cuanto antes mejor –finalizó Tom, poniéndose de pie, harto de ver a Gustav sufrir la gota gorda por las galletas, y alcanzándolas para él.

—¿Qué opinan de una fiesta secreta para decirle? –Sugirió Bushido, recargado contra la barra de la cocina y cruzado de brazos—. Con esas cursilerías en rosa y azul, globos por aquí y allá. Si me dicen que sí, consigo que traigan unos dos o tres barriles de cerveza en menos de media hora.

Gustav arqueó una ceja. –Sí claro, ¿y cuántas strippers eres capaz de conseguir? No, olvídalo –masculló hastiado, al ver que el rapero parecía dispuesto a darle un aproximado—. No quiero aguarles sus fantasías de fiesta-baby-shower-lo-que-sea que tengan en mente, pero me gusta mi cocina tal y como está, muchas gracias –les recordó con furia en los ojos al tener en mente el incendio de años atrás.

No hubo tiempo de más, porque el clásico sonido de un automóvil estacionándose en la entrada hizo eco en la habitación, seguido por las risas de las gemelas y alguna plática que Bill y Georg mantenían.

—¡Mami! –Corrieron Gweny y Ginny con los brazos abiertos hacía Gustav apenas entraron a la casa.

—Mis pequeñas –les besó las frentes apenas lo soltaron—, ¿Nino Bill las sobreexplotó?

Las gemelas lo miraron con expresión de no entender aquella palabra; de cualquier modo, pelearon por su atención al dar vueltas modelando sus últimos vestidos. A modo de presente, Bill les había regalado la colección entera en vista de que estaba inspirada en ellas.

—Pero qué precioso par de niñas –se les acercó Bushido por detrás y tomándolas por la cintura, las alzó por los aires—. Son tan bonitas que me las quiero comer –dijo al olerlas en el cuello y conseguir que se retorcieran en carcajadas. Apenas las estaba bajando, cuando entró Bill a la cocina, con una sonrisa que iluminaba a su alrededor, seguido de Georg, que por el contrario se veía desanimado.

—¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó Tom con desinterés. Lo que pasaba en el plató durante las sesiones de fotos no era algo que precisamente le quitara el sueño por las noches; si acaso, le quitaba el insomnio por ser uno de los trabajos más aburridos del mundo.

—Está deprimido porque vio los modelos de la nueva colección para niños –explicó Bill—. Se enamoró de los conjuntos de chaqueta con shorts corto. Incluso intentó vestir a las niñas así pero…

—¡Somos las princesas de papi! –Corearon las gemelas al dar más vueltas para que el vestido que llevaban, se elevara por acción del aire.

—Exacto –confirmó Bill—. Hubieran sido unas fotos excelentes para promocionar el catálogo, pero ciertas ahijadas que tengo, no quisieron –recalcó con burla en su voz, ganándose así dos bultos de cuatro años que se le prendieron a cada pierna como monos.

—No tan princesas si hacen eso; nadie me quita de la cabeza que hubieran lucido hermosas con gorritas de marinero –murmuró con desgana Georg, al acercarse a Gustav y darle un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Y cómo les fue a ustedes?

—Te diré…—Comenzó Bushido, que tragó sus palabras en cuanto sintió los ojos como cuchillos que Gustav le clavaba—. Fuimos, volvimos, nada interesante.

—Eso, eso –descartó Tom la posibilidad de que algo hubiera ocurrido. Para mala suerte suya, que si bien logró despistar a Georg, no pasó lo mismo con su gemelo, que se limitó a fruncir los labios como esperando el momento oportuno para sacarle la verdad.

—Ya, lo que sea. No se pongan densos por nada –aligeró el ambiente Gustav—. Hoy cociné pizza así que pongamos la mesa y a comer.

—Mmm, mami –se le sujetó Ginny a las piernas—, tengo sueño.

Gweny bostezó, haciendo una demostración de lo compenetradas que estaban. –Yo también, mami.

—Comieron antes de venir, Gus –le explicó Bill a su amigo—. La sesión de alargó más de lo previsto así que les di un par de tostadas francesas.

—Ginny como seis pero yo comí siete, mami –le presumió Gweny a Gustav al abrazarse a su lado y entrecerrar los ojos.

Al baterista fingió asombrarse ante semejante proeza. Algo debían de tener esas tostadas, que en casa se negaban a comer más allá de un par. –Bueno, las voy a llevar a la cama –les dijo con cariño.

—Yo te ayudo –se levantaron al mismo tiempo Tom y Bushido, para sorpresa de los demás, que ya estaban sentados en la mesa y con al menos una rebanada de pizza en sus platos.

Sin esperar nada, cada uno agarró a una niña en brazos y los tres enfilaron rumbo a las escaleras.

—Qué discretos –dijo Gustav apenas estuvo seguro que sus voces no se iban a escuchar en el piso inferior—. Ahora Georg debe de estarse imaginando cosas. –Hizo una pausa—. Ok, no es cierto. Pero la cara de ‘no-me-van-a-engañar‘ que tenía Bill me pone los nervios de punta.

—¿Estás enojado, mami? –Preguntó Ginny, en brazos de Tom, acostada contra su cuello.

—No, cariño –respondió el rubio con dulzura—, al menos no con ustedes –agregó con acidez.

—No nos culpes por estar… Ya sabes –dijo Bushido—. Parece que le fueras a decir a Georg que están en quiebra y van a vivir en el circo, no que… ¡Eso!

—No quiero ir al circo, huele raro –arrugó Gweny la nariz.

Gustav bufó. –Primero vamos a acostar a las niñas, después… Lo que venga.

 

—Gus… —El baterista se detuvo en el proceso de lavarse los dientes y miró a Georg a través del espejo de su cuarto de baño. Listos para ir a la cama, se alistaban con su ritual de limpieza—. ¿Qué dirías si te pidiera que nos casáramos?

—¿Qué sí, obviamente? –Respondió, un poco confundido de aquella repentina pregunta. Al parecer su respuesta era la perfecta, porque las mejillas del bajista se tiñeron de rosa antes de que desapareciera de su campo de visión—. ¿Por qué?

—Simple curiosidad –le llegó la respuesta desde la otra habitación.

Gustav se contempló en el espejo unos segundos antes de dejar que la comisura de sus labios se curvara en una sonrisa. –Georg… —Llamó.

—¿Mmm? –Escuchó audiblemente.

—¿Qué me dirías si estuviera embarazado? –Contó: Uno, dos, tres… ¡Cuatro! En cuatro segundos, Georg estaba de vuelta apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con el cansancio que un minuto antes su rostro reflejaba, borrado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás embarazado? –Gustav analizó cada pequeño detalle que pudo. Desde el brillo en los ojos del bajista ante la simple mención de tener un hijo o hija más, hasta el temblor de su cuerpo, como consumido por la emoción.

—Simple curiosidad –le regresó la respuesta.

 

—Joderrr, ¿por qué nuestras hijas no nos despiertan con caricaturas? –Rodó Georg en la cama para cubrirse los oídos del ruido que llegaba desde el piso inferior. Como cada mañana, la suya comenzaba con regresiones espacio-tiempo a cuando estaban de gira antes de los veinte años—. Bob Esponja, Lazy Town, Dora la Exploradora… —Enumeró con la voz ronca tras dormir toda la noche como piedra—. Cualquier cosa es mejor que… Schrei, Rette mich, oh, no creí que pudiera ser cierto, pero creo que odio nuestras canciones.

—Ya, ya, yo voy –admitió su derrota Gustav al quitarse las mantas de encima y sentarse en la cama—. De cualquier modo, tenemos qué salir.

—Maldito Bill –gruñó Georg antes de bostezar como león y acurrucarse mejor en el espacio que Gustav ocupaba.

Gustav no dijo nada. Era el curso normal de la vida. Apenas unas horas antes, Bill les había dado la noticia de que había estado trabajando en algunas letras para el próximo disco, así que tras haber hablado con Jost, todos estaban citados para antes del mediodía en el estudio.

Apenas tenían uno o dos meses fuera de gira, pero la disquera les estaba presionando para sacar al menos un par de sencillos y algún video para mantener interés en el mercado. El baterista no podía quejarse si eso era lo que le traía comida a la mesa de su casa, más teniendo un par de monstruos voraces por hijas, así que tras pellizcarse las mejillas en un intento por despertar del todo, se puso en marcha para aquel día.

Primero en una escala al sanitario, donde devolvió su inexistente desayuno como venía haciendo desde semanas atrás, para luego lavarse los dientes e ir con sus pequeñas, que para no variar y perder la costumbre, estaban hechas un ovillo en el sillón de la sala.

A su alrededor, un reguero de cereal y salpicaduras de leche, que como cada mañana, comían con fruición. Atentas al televisor, sin importar que fuera la millonésima vez que veían aquel concierto, apenas si se dieron cuenta cuando Gustav las contempló embelesado por largos minutos con amor incondicional antes de hacerse notar.

—Nenas, ¿otra vez?

Recibió como premio de consolación el poder estar con ellas, cuando ambas se movieron un poco para hacerle espacio en el centro del sillón. Como cada día, se enroscaron igual que dos pequeños gatitos, ambas cabezas en cada una de sus piernas y él perdido en la agradable tarea de pasar sus dedos por el cabello castaño rojizo que ambos habían heredado de su abuela Clarissa.

—Hoy papá y yo vamos a salir –les dijo—, así que se van a quedar con Bushido, ¿ok? En la tarde va a venir su abuela Melissa así que quiero que se porten bien.

—Sí, mami –recibió como única respuesta, una desinteresada.

—Nada de fiestas salvajes o traer chicos a casa, uh –les hizo cosquillas en los costados y ambas niñas saltaron sobre su regazo para llenarlo de besos—. Tampoco quiero llegar y ver que tienen tatuajes en ningún lado, ¿me han escuchado, jovencitas? –Amenazó fingiendo seriedad.

—Aw, mami, pero un tatuaje como el de Nino Bill –admitió Ginny. A Gustav le dio un síncope instantáneo, pero se recuperó a tiempo para decir un tajante ‘No’, menos porque ella era la menor de las gemelas y no quería que los parecidos entre ellas y los Kaulitz fuera más allá de lo que su pobre corazón pudiera soportar. Ni hablar; si Gweny empezaba a amenazar con hacerse rastas, traería a un cura, un rabino y un chamán para que les sacar las malas ideas; cuatro años o no, no le importaba.

—Cuando cumplas dieciocho –prometió, rezando porque ese día jamás llegara.

—¿Cuánto falta para que tengamos dieciocho? –Pregunto Gweny con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro—. ¿Mucho?

—Hasta que mamá tenga el cabello blanco y ningún diente –dictaminó Gustav, esperando no quedarse calvo antes de que la fecha llegara.

—Sí, ¿pero cuántos años son esos? –Siguió indagando Ginny, que fantaseaba con tatuarse Zimmer 438 en algún lugar visible y bonito.

—Cincuenta –mintió Gustav—. Nenas, uhm –carraspeó—, ¿les gustaría tener algún hermanito? ¿O alguna hermanita?

—¿Vas a comprar uno? –Preguntó Gweny con repentino interés brillando en sus ojos.

—Compra dos. Gemelos –pidió Ginny—, así serán como nosotras.

—No lo creo, cariño –murmuró Gustav por lo bajo al recibir una oleada de recuerdos no tan bonitos de su primer embarazo—. ¿Qué tal sólo uno?

—¿Le podemos poner nosotras el nombre? –Intrigada de pronto, Gweny le dio la espalda al televisor—. ¿Se puede llamar Firulais? ¿O Rocky?

—¡Vamos a ponerle Solovino! –Exclamó Ginny.

Gustav se contuvo de reírse de la idea de sus hijas con respecto a nombres que parecían más de mascotas, concretamente perros, que de personas. Si recordaba bien, mejor sería ir decidiendo o se vería de nuevo haciendo aquellas largas listas en las que cada nombre parecía más feo que el anterior.

—Solovino se llama el perro del vecino –recalcó Gweny al darle un manotazo a Ginny, que le brincó a Gustav al cuello y comenzó a llorar ahí.

—Hey, nada de golpes –le recordó Gustav al rodear a la más pequeña de sus hijas con los brazos y consolarla. Con llanto fácil, Ginny parecía ser la más sensible de las dos—. Vamos nena, tu hermana no te pegó con intención.

—Lo siento –musitó Gweny al abrazar a su gemela y apoyar la mejilla contra su cabeza.

—Entonces quiero un perrito, no un hermano –murmuró Ginny, aún acurrucada entre Gustav y su hermana—. Quiero que se llame Solovino.

—No, concéntrense en el hermano –las reconvino Gustav con un tanto de preocupación, ya no de tener que decirle a Georg que estaba embarazado, sino de tener que cumplir el capricho de sus hijas por un perro.

La gata que había tenido a sus crías en su alacena aún seguía con ellos. Vieja, con el pelo tieso como escoba y ya casi sin dientes, era la mascota no oficial en la familia Listing-Schäfer. Comía aquí y allá, volvía cuando le daba su regalada gana y era arisca con todo mundo menos con Gustav, pero lo cierto es que no tardaba en estirar la pata e ir al cielo de los gatitos así que…

—Bueno, han ganado. ¿Qué tal si más tarde vamos por alguna mascota?

—¡Iguana!

—¡Serpiente!

—¡Hámster!

—¡Hurón!

Gustav las abrazó fuerte contra sí para hacerlas callar. –Perrito, dijimos perrito, y mejor vamos ya antes de que papi se despierte, ¿ok? Vayan a lavarse la cara y los dientes.

Las niñas salieron corriendo rumbo a las escaleras justo a tiempo cuando Gustav tomaba el control remoto que descansaba en la mesa de centro y apagaba el televisor. Vaya día que le esperaba…

 

—No olvides que son alérgicas a las frambuesas –enumeró Gustav a Bushido, como cada vez que salían y el rapero se quedaba cuidando a sus hijas—. Ginny también está pasando por una etapa donde no quiere las orillas de los sándwiches, pero cuida que no se aplasten porque eso no le gusta. Y…

Bushido lo interrumpió, ya de carrera a la puerta y llevando a rastras, colgando de cada pierna una de las gemelas. –Ya sé, ya sé. Bota eso. Explícame qué es esto –gruñó al sujetar con las dos manos la nueva adquisición de la familia. Peludo, con cuatro patas, dos orejas largas y un hocico babeante.

—Duh, un perro –dijo Georg al bajar las escaleras con prisa, ya recuperado del susto de haber despertado con los lametones del nuevo inquilino en su hogar y no los húmedos besos que creía estar recibiendo por parte de Gustav—. Bushido, perro; perro, Bushido. Ahora que se conocen, corten rollo que vamos tarde. Tom acaba de llamar para avisar que Jost está en fase dos.

—O sea que se está jalando el cabello –explicó Gustav al rapero, que de pronto sintió una oleada de pena por el manager de Tokio Hotel. No había dudas de porqué el pobre tenía canas en el cabello si tenía que lidiar con semejantes locos—. Como sea, el cachorro aún no tiene nombre así que le ponen uno, le dan de comer y beber y… No sé, jueguen un rato con él. Nosotros nos vamos.

Se dirigió a sus nenas.

—Adiós, adiós –besó a cada una de sus hijas en la cabeza, que aferradas como sanguijuelas a las piernas de Bushido, amenazaban con quedarse ahí hasta que el rapero cediera a su petición de acompañarlas e ver el mismo concierto de la mañana—. No olvides acostarlas a dormir siesta o luego serán tus dos peores enemigas –le recordó al rapero—. Si se me olvida algo, te llamo o me llamas o…

—Gus, nos vamos… —Apurado, Georg tiró de él hasta que al fin la puerta se cerró.

 

—Aw, no son liiindos –canturreó Bill, cuando tarde en la noche ya luego de haber terminado en el estudio, él y su gemelo aceptaban la invitación de ir a dormir a casa de Gustav y Georg. El cuadro que se le presentaba ante sí era demasiado tentador como para no inmortalizarlo, así que rebuscó en su bolso hasta dar con la cámara y tomar un par de fotos—. Perfecto material de chantaje –dijo para sí mismo con malevolencia, pero todos en la habitación rodaron los ojos ante su actitud infantil.

Casi todos. Excepto Bushido y las gemelas, que dormidos en el sillón, parecían haber estado viendo Zimmer 483 antes de haber caído dormidos. Envueltos en una manta ligera, los tres tenían la boca entreabierta y un idéntico gesto que los delataba como familia.

—No dudo de su paternidad cuando los veo así –masculló Tom con cansancio, estirando los brazos al cielo porque la espalda lo estaba matando tras largas horas tocando la misma canción sólo porque Jost quería una versión en acústico.

—No los molesten –los regañó Gustav al entrar a la sala y apagar el televisor—. Hoy van a dormir aquí que… Estoy muy cansado para subir las escaleras con dos koalas colgando de mí.

Tras depositar dos besos en las frentes de sus hijas, él y Georg subieron las escaleras en compañía de los gemelos, listos para dejarse caer muertos en la cama.

 

A Gustav el habitual ruido matutino que era su propia música en vivo, no lo encontró precisamente en la cama, sino inclinado sobre el retrete y devolviendo sus tripas con más ímpetu incluso que días atrás.

Luego de lavarse los dientes porque la sensación de vómito en la boca le daba ganas de hacer una repetición, bajó las escaleras con cuidado para encontrarse un cuadro bastante parecido al de apenas unas horas antes; la diferencia radicaba en que ahora Bushido y sus hijas estaban despiertas.

Y así, tres pares de ojos contemplaban embelesados el televisor… O más bien dos, que Bushido parecía concentrado en escribir algo en un revoltijo de hojas arrugadas y sucias.

No queriendo interrumpir, Gustav se acercó lo más silencioso posible desde atrás, sólo para encontrar que los garabatos del rapero eran en realidad una canción que componía a toda prisa. Un par de líneas y el corazón se le derritió de emoción al ver que hablaba de sus hijas.

—Eso de ‘como el arcoíris después de la lluvia’ suena un poco cursi, ¿no crees? –Lo hizo saltar en su asiento, al verse descubierto in fraganti.

—Aquí el que compone soy yo –murmuró Bushido, igual tachando el fragmento y arreglándolo con algo mucho mejor—. Hablando de cursilerías, ¿ya le dijiste a ‘ya-sabes-quién’ de ‘ya-sabes-qué’?

—Seh, camarada, la droga va en camino –bromeó Gustav—. ¡Claro que no! Es muy pronto.

—Tres meses –tarareó el rapero al cambiarse a Ginny de lado porque tenerla sentada encima de su pierna, le estaba ocasionando calambres—. Dentro de poco no vas a poder esconderlo más y lo verás de mal humor por haberlo tenido oculto.

—¿Esconder qué, mami? –Preguntó Gweny al recargarse en Gustav y abrazarlo por el medio, justo sobre el vientre.

—Nada, cariño, no es nada –le pasó los dedos por entre el cabello—. Ve el concierto y te prepararé desayuno. ¿Waffles para las dos?

Las gemelas corearon un ‘¡Sí!’ que fue lo único que necesitó como excusa para escabullirse rumbo a la cocina, la mirada de Bushido siguiéndolo de cerca.

 

Una semana completa pasó.

Para disgusto de todos los que estaban enterados, que pasados siete días era todo mundo menos Georg, Gustav aún se negaba a decirle algo al bajista, quien como siempre, vivía sin darse cuenta de su alrededor, más por despiste que otra cosa.

Por ello, más que nada bajo el mando de los gemelos, que llevaban consigo un as bajo la manga, el primer domingo que cayó en el calendario fue usado bajo el pretexto de reunirse en familia.

Todos, sin que faltara nadie, se encontraban en casa de Gustav y de Georg. En vista de que el clima era propicio, la alberca se encontraba en uso y todos en el jardín asaban salchichas para comer en aquel despejado primer fin de semana de junio.

El baterista, que iba de aquí a allá con un ojo sobre sus hijas, las cuales estaban nadando en la piscina con flotadores pese a que ya sabían nadar, y otro a los grupos que murmullaban en las esquinas cuando creían que él no los veía, decidió al fin enfrentarse a los gemelos, que bebida de limón en mano, trataban de actuar lo más natural posible y fallando en el intento.

—Bien, ¿qué se traen ustedes dos? –Los acorraló Gustav al lado del asador, fingiendo estar concentrado en voltear la carne—. No crean que no me he dado cuenta de que están cuchicheando como vecinas chismosas.

—¿Nosotros? –Bill se llevó la mano al pecho como si se sintiera ofendido por aquella ocurrencia—. No sé de qué hablas, Gus. Nosotros no hicimos nada.

—Por el contrario, Georg –apuntó Tom por detrás de su hombro al bajista, que jugando con las gemelas en la alberca, salpicaba a todo mundo—, bueno, él te dirá.

Gustav los fulminó con la mirada, dispuesto a clavarles el trinchador de carne en la boca si se les iba la lengua con su secreto. Lo que no le dio tiempo realmente, porque tras varias horas atendiendo a todo mundo como se merecían y yendo para todos lados porque cuando no faltaba más carne, faltaba el hielo, se encontró recostado en una de las tumbonas del jardín, con Georg a su lado y las gemelas jugando con Bushido y Frambuesa, que era así como habían llamado a su perro… Que resultó ser hembra.

—¿Pensaste que nuestra vida sería así? –Le preguntó Gustav a Georg, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en un gesto cariñoso—. Digo, quitando el hecho de que nuestra casa parece local de eventos con tantas fiestas y reuniones.

—Si te soy honesto –se ruborizó Georg al casi cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus pestañas hicieran sombra sus mejillas sonrojadas bajo el sol de la tarde—, es muy parecido a lo que imaginé. Sólo que…

—¿Sólo que qué? –Gustav sintió un gancho tirando de su estómago. Él no podía ser más feliz, pero si Georg no lo era… Una opresión en el pecho lo invadió como un mal sentimiento—. Dilo.

—Yo… —El bajista carraspeó—. Lo he pensado por un tiempo, que algo faltaba en nuestras vidas y, ya sabes, los gemelos lo descubrieron antes de que yo planeara algo pero… —Suspiró—. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Gustav juró que en ese instante la mandíbula se le zafó de su lugar de la impresión. —¿Q-Qué? –Alcanzó a tartamudear antes de la culpa de estarle mintiendo a Georg, porque no decirle que estaba embarazado era eso, una enorme mentira de su parte, le diera una mordida.

—Casarnos, tú y yo, ir de luna de miel y dejar a las niñas con tu madre, la mía, con los gemelos, hasta Bushido… Ir a algún lugar donde haya playa y hacerlo a la orilla del mar. Mira –se sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro—, va en serio Gus, ¿quieres ser mi esposo? Tenemos años juntos, dos hijas hermosas. Éste es el siguiente paso.

—Georg, yo… —Gustav barrió los alrededores con la mirada, notando que todo mundo los observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Al instante dedujo que el plan de los gemelos era ése; acorralarlos a ambos y hacerlos hablar—. Tengo algo importante qué decirte. –Tomó aire—. Estoy… embarazado.

Fue el turno del bajista de quedarse asombrado. Boca abierta, apenas fue capaz de abrazar a Gustav y darle un beso, para felicidad de todos, que dejaron de fingir estar interesados en lo que fuera que estuvieren, y acudieron a dar las felicitaciones.

Lo confuso fue que mientras unos sabían el embarazo de Gustav, otros sabían lo de anillo; sólo unos pocos estaban enterados de ambas cosas.

El baterista pasó de todos ellos. Los quería con todo el corazón, pero ahí, abrazado a Georg, nadie ocupaba el lugar del amor de su vida. Ni siquiera sus hijas. Ellas algún día se irían, formarían sus propias familias y sería entonces cuando él recordaría ese día y diría con nostalgia que un tiempo mejor que ése, jamás existió.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
